Naruto - Warlord
by MiNdZeRo
Summary: Banished, fate sends Naruto down a road quite different than that of a Shinobi, many years later in a small and peaceful village.
1. Prologue

**Naruto – Warlord**

 _AN:_

 _Another one of my ideas I've had laying around for a very long time, scribbling a bit at it every now and then. Decided to finally put it out there, even if i usually prefer to have a more "finished" concept before posting it._

 _Now the beginning of the story, meaning the prologue, you might read it and think "oh boy, its another one of **those** stories", as the beginning here is an idea that's been milked to dust by the fanfic community already, but i promise you that the story, already in chapter 1, is set in something completely different. I don't want to say too much as i don't want to spoil anything and you will see already in chapter 1 what i am talking about. No matter what you may think reading the prologue, the story is **NOT** focused around angst nor does it have a "dark" main character._

 _Chapter 1 will be posted immediately after this one, but chapter 2 will have to wait for a bit. Dunno when it will be out._

 _Read and hopefully enjoy, or explain to me how it gave you constipation in the manner you find satisfactory if you'd rather do so, in any case, ENJOY!_

 **Prologue**

The darkness seemed to loom over Naruto as he gazed wide eyed in shock upon the members of the esteemed council. Their words rang hollow in his ears as his breath left his lungs in dread.

"...What did you just say...?", Naruto whispered, not willing to believe the command they had just given.

"...You are banished, Naruto.", Tsunade muttered somberly. While she seemed sad from the entire ordeal, the betrayal stung fiercely. "By the will of the council, and by vote, you are to leave the village in two days or you will be forced to leave."

"...Just... Two days...", Naruto muttered, his eyes sinking to the floor, an empty feeling falling over him.

Betrayed. By the very people he had strived to protect and win their favor.

For nothing.

"...I am sorry Naruto.", Tsunade muttered as she ignored the wary looks the council members gave Naruto, Anbu no doubt standing ready to suppress an eventual possession by the Kyuubi. "...But considering the state in which you brought the Uchiha back in, as well as your recount of the events that went down, the council have raised worry over the status of your seal. The council does no longer want to be held accountable for whatever may happen should something happen with you or the seal."

"But Jiraya-"

"Jiraya have better things to do than to babysit you.", Danzo muttered, ignoring the harsh glare sent by Tsunade. "Hokage, please, we have more things to discuss."

"I am sorry Naruto.", Tsunade whispered with teary eyes. "I'll talk to you later, alright? You should prepare and make your farewells with your friends."

It had only been a day since he brought Sasuke back from his attempt to join Orochimaru. He should have known that his efforts would prove futile, considering their blind hatred for the fox. After the grave news of his banishment, he had limped home still wounded from the retrieval mission. They wouldn't even give him time to heal. He was 12 years old. They wouldn't even let him heal before throwing him out into the woods. It scared him. He would lose his home, never to return. The very thought had never befallen him before. It was unthinkable that such a thing should ever happen.

But it did. And everything he had worked so hard for would be lost with it. Just because he'd used the Kyuubi's chakra in order to survive, after Sasuke had pierced his lung.

...That his teacher Kakashi had taught him, while leaving Naruto to fend for himself before the Chunin exams. Naruto shook his head as he felt anger flare up. It wasn't fair! He had done his mission, completed it, and been treated like shit for it.

...Even Sakura hadn't even come to see him once after he'd brought back Sasuke. He didn't know what he expected, really. How stupid he had been.

Arriving at his apartment, he let himself inside and stood for a moment in the utter silence that seemed to much louder than it ever had before.

The truth was... Nobody had come to see him. Naruto let himself sink to the floor as desperation took him. He cried. The last time he had cried like this was when Haku died. It seemed so long ago now, like a different life. Like everything that happened then happened to someone other than himself.

He had never felt so broken like this. He hated himself.

...And for the first time, he HATED the village.

In wild anger, Naruto screamed in desperate sorrow before picking up the closest object he had and threw it into the wall. Rampaging through his apartment and cursing the village and everyone in it alike, Naruto didn't care that he broke everything he owned. It wasn't like he needed any of it anymore anyway.

He hated them all for this. He hated them all for using him and throwing him away. He hated them all for making him crawl and bleed for their approval which they never gave. As Naruto calmed down, he gathered his thoughts and drew a shuddering breath.

The truth was, he had nothing here. Nothing and nobody. He had thought Tsunade cared, but that wasn't obviously much. Jiraya was not here either, so he figured Jiraya did not care much either.

And his team... Well, the length of their affection had been shown clearly, since he'd been home for over a day, wounded without anyone coming to see him. The only thing he had in Konoha, was his dream. But dreams, Naruto realized... Dreams were for children. Not monster's, like himself.

Crying silently, Naruto began to pack everything he thought he would need to give himself a fighting chance. He would leave. Tonight.

He wouldn't give anyone the courtesy of giving their false farewells. He would go and find some sort of serenity elsewhere. It did not take him long to finish packing. Eventually he stood before his door, with his backpack filled and ready to go. Reaching for the handle of the door, Naruto hesitated.

This was it.

He was actually doing it. A part of him felt like a scumbag, leaving in such a manner like Sasuke had, but it was not the same at all. They were throwing him out, against his will. His face took on an angry snarl as he reached up to his forehead in order to pull off his headband, his tears having long since dried up. Looking at the headband, Naruto felt his anger lessen upon the memories it invoked in him. A somber smile fell upon his lips before shaking his head.

Another life, maybe.

Letting it go, the headband fell to the floor with a heavy thud. Giving it a last glance, Naruto opened the door and disappeared into the night.

It wasn't until his last day that anyone in the village noticed his disappearance.


	2. Chapter 1

**Naruto – Warlord**

 _AN:_

 _This is where the story really begins, far away and many years later after he left Konoha. Not gonna make a long note here, check the AN in the prologue if you havent and you have questions, or review and ill answer to the best of my abilities._

 _Also, i've noticed that fanfictions doc manager (what we use to upload and edit our chapter to the site) has a bad habit of randomly scrambling the grammar here and there. Noticed "Naruto" suddenly became "Narout" at one spot. Compared with the original file on my own harddrive and it wasnt a mistake on my part, the doc manager is actually taking a fucking piss. I hope i've gotten all of the silly little mistakes here and there, but i apologize ahead of time if there are faults, either mine or the doc manager's. Its my responsibility anyways, so im not disregarding any blame, just fyi._

 _Enjoy._

 **Chapter 1**

"Hey Naruto!", a voice called out.

Heaving with heavy breath under the amount of weight he carried upon his shoulders, Naruto gave the young man that came running an annoyed glance.

"Ryu.", Naruto greeted his friend, before heaving the logs that were easily five times his own size unto the makeshift sled that stood before him at the outskirts of the small village of 'Kisara'.

Leaning back to stretch his back, Naruto ignored the incredulous looks from the other workers around him. It still made him uncomfortable, despite having been living in the village for the last 5 years.

He had traveled for 2 years, after his departure from the village. Seen places and talked to interesting people before finally deciding to settle when he came upon the small province which held the 'Kisara Village'.

It had been some very good years he'd lived there. Peaceful, and without the hate filled glares and stares that he could still remember from Konoha. When he was younger he'd always pitied the civilians, naive as he was as he believed that everything that was worth doing in life had been as a shinobi.

But during the last 5 years, he'd known peace. For once, as far as he could remember, he had serenity. Here he was just Naruto, an orphan of war who did not know his family name. He'd yet not told anyone of what he carried, as it would no doubt change people's views of him. Chances were he'd been chased out of yet another home.

He was 19 years old now. He'd changed a lot as well. Before, back in Konoha, he'd been a squirt, even among those of his own age. Now, he towered over most he came across, being a good head taller than everyone else in the village. He was quite happy with how he turned out, and the physical work the village demanded every day had done him good for the last few years. The first time he'd overheard the local girls call him handsome had been quite refreshing. He supposed the amount he worked out physically helped their attraction, but he was not complaining.

Naruto had never stopped training, despite having no intentions of ever going back to becoming a shinobi. He'd quickly realized the uses of enhancing his muscles with chakra when it came to physical labor, and so had continued practicing his chakra control.

He liked to think he'd improved quite a lot, but it was not like he had anyone to compare against. While they where in the Land of Earth, Naruto had kept far away from any shinobi villages and shinobi themselves, as far as he could manage.

As a civilian, he'd found work easily enough. He was young and strong, something anyone would see if they saw him, being both broader and taller than any of his peers. As a budding and growing village, there were always a need for things to be built, repaired and grown.

"Looking strong as ever, Ruto!", Ryu grinned boyishly as he came up to Naruto.

Ryu had come to the village a year after Naruto had decided to settle, orphaned from war abroad, something Naruto had refrained from questioning much about. Young and inexperienced, Naruto had taken it upon himself to help Ryu settle as well and they had both hit off quite well in the months after.

Ryu was nowhere near as tall or as big in mass as Naruto was and despite their shared age, still looked quite boyish. He had light brown, short and messy looking hair with dark eyes and an angular face which held no small amount of tan from working in the sun, as most of the villagers had. He wore cheap linen clothing, light brown in color, as did Naruto and most of the village as they lived in general poverty.

"I told you not to call me that.", Naruto grinned with playful irritation before putting Ryu in a headlock. After a moment of roughhousing, Naruto let him go as they shared a laugh. "So, what do you want? I'm working."

"It's midday man.", Ryu lifted a brow at Naruto.

Frowning, Naruto looked to the sky and noticed the position of the sun.

"...So it is...", Naruto muttered. He hadn't even noticed the time until now. Work was over.

"Times are a bit rough right now, but do you want to grab something to eat?"

"Sure.", Naruto shrugged. "Let me just give a word to the manager and I'm coming."

The days payment was given without a hitch and the boys trudged down the street of the crowded village, making small talk as they looked for a suitable place to eat.

Kisara Village laid in the bottom of a wide and lush valley. It was the Land of Earth after all, so the country was framed beautifully with tall mountains and many rivers that ran down into the many lakes of the valley. Clean water was rarely an issue for them and the wildlife was rich.

The village easily stretched a couple of kilometers, but it was still a very rural village with only simple walls protecting it from minor undesirables. They did not have the same technology as Naruto could remember from Konoha, but he was fine with that. Everything was made with simple wood and stone and the lack of electricity was sometimes missed if Naruto was being honest with himself, but it was also quite freeing to be independent of unneeded luxuries.

Times were hard for the village, as war was waged beyond their borders it had quite an impact on the trade that came. Without much technology to speak of, their lives were very dependent on trade as more and more refugees came to the village looking for respite from the horrors outside the valley.

Arriving at one of the local food halls, Ryu and Naruto found a table at the back of the room, away from any rowdy villager celebrating the end of work for the day.

The waitress that came up to them was a cute young woman that smiled brightly at them both when they noticed her. She was a long haired brunette, their own age and of a slender build as she wore an apron over her simple brown linen clothing.

"Hello boys.", she smiled infectiously as they both grinned back.

"Hello Hina.", Naruto nodded politely. Naruto ignored Ryu whom seemed to be blushing as he looked at her.

"So what will it be today?", Hina smiled, looking inquisitively at Ryu who was beginning to make a fool of himself. Discreetly stomping Ryu's foot under the table, Naruto made Ryu stammer an order for them both which made Hina giggle.

"She's so beautiful...", Ryu muttered dreamily as Hina went away to the kitchens at the back to get their order, pushing through the boisterous crowd of the hall.

"Yeah, I've noticed she has that effect on you.", Naruto snorted, ignoring Ryu's embarrassed flush. "For that matter, she's going to know as well if you continue to bumble as you are."

"Ugh, not like it will matter in the end anyway.", Ryu shook his head demurely. "I'm an orphan. I have nothing to offer her family for her hand in marriage anyways, pretty sure they'd never even give me a second hand consideration."

"Then work harder.", Naruto muttered, eyes gazing over the increasing amount of patrons that filled the hall. "Talk with her at least and see where it will go. Work hard so you actually have something to impress her family with."

At this point Hina came back with their order and smiled brightly at them as they thanked her and paid for the food before she went off again.

"So, have you hear'd any of the rumors from the Land of Water?", Ryu questioned, obviously not willing to talk about his apparent love interest.

"Haven't really heard anything during the last month.", Naruto shrugged.

"Well, there's a big rebellion going on over there, yeah?", Ryu began and Naruto nodded already knowing this. "Something big went down, like people are talking about a giant demon appearing or something like that!"

Naruto's shock was easily hidden as he kept eating. Another one of the sealed beasts maybe? It wouldn't surprise him if either side of the war had gotten their hands on a jinchuriki.

Hiding his surprise, Naruto lifted a brow with a smirk at Ryu.

"Demon...?", Naruto muttered in what he hope sounded like unbelieving amusement.

"Well, I dunno, you think something like that exists?"

Snorting, Naruto kept eating with a thoughtful gaze into his bowl.

"I think there are forces we do not understand in this world... But demons, as we picture them from the many, many stories we are told, no. I somehow doubt its as easy as that."

"What about these bloodline users?"

A memory, unwanted an unbidden sprang into the forefront of his mind and Naruto had to resist the urge to clench his hands in anger.

"What about them?"

"I heard they're really evil and dangerous, but aren't they just people with abilities?"

"You shouldn't believe everything you hear Ryu.", Naruto fixed Ryu with a disapproving stare.

"I know that, but I've never met one before.", Ryu shrugged thoughtfully. "Have you?"

"Not that I know of.", Naruto lied easily.

"And that's exactly my point!", Ryu eagerly, leaning forth in his seat, as if explaining something secret. "Just imagine! Walking past someone with a special bloodline, with special powers! Like, being able to shoot fire or something!"

Naruto kind of wanted to say that it does not take one a bloodline to be able to shoot fire, but it was honestly irrelevant. Most civilians away from Shinobi villages never saw anything more interesting than the usual Samurai, so Ryu's imagination was very justified.

"They're just people like you and me, Ryu. Both good and bad and everything in between."

"You take the fun out of everything, you know.", Ryu muttered, ignoring Naruto's snort as they ate. "I wonder... If things had been different if I had one..."

"A bloodline, you mean?", Naruto lifted his brow and Ryu nodded.

"Wouldn't you like to be able to do things like they do? It sounds so incredible."

Ryu's naivety was somewhat amusing, but a somber mood fell over Naruto as he thought about it.

"From what I heard, in the Land of Water, before the rebellion began, I heard the Mizukage of the Shinobi village declared all those with a bloodline to be slaughtered. In his eyes, they were less than beasts, too dangerous to be let alive." Naruto shook his head. "I heard it tore families apart, neighbors murdering each other in prejudice, fear and self-defense. So no, I think I'm fine with how I turned out."

Ryu looked completely bummed out, but it was Naruto's honest opinion. Hopefully he'd respect that.

Eating on in silence, it was not long after their discussion that the doors to the food hall was slammed open.

Silence fell upon the room like a gunshot as everyone turned towards those that had caused the ruckus.

As a federal law, only Samurai in the employ of political leaders was allowed to bear swords. Therefore, the 5 men that had barged into the food hall were easily identified as such. They were clothed in traditional kimono, swords at their sides as their ragged faces gazed sneeringly over the crowd.

The patrons quickly evaded eye contact and dully paid attentions to their drinks and hushed whispers with each other.

Discreetly keeping an eye on them, Naruto followed them with his eyes as they went over to an occupied table before harshly pulling and kicking those that were using it away.

Ryu kept his gaze down into his food, but Naruto was not really afraid of them.

It was not an unexpected sight to see. It was quite often you could see the Samurai beating up the defenseless for minor offenses and imagined slights. The abuse of power was common, and Naruto had even seen a a man get beat up for 'breathing too loud'.

There were worse crimes the Samurai had taken as well. While it did not happen often, there were times Naruto had heard the Samurai taking liberties with the local women against their will as well as murder.

They went unpunished for everything as well.

In another life, Naruto would have stepped in and helped those in need, but he was no longer that person. He was just a civilian now. He would abide by the law like everyone else. He had considered helping many times, but ultimately thought the better of it.

Fighting against those in power would bring nothing but trouble.

Sighing, Naruto felt his old dreams of protecting his loved ones rear its ugly head at him... But he quickly shoved those thoughts to the dark pits of his mind where they belonged.

* * *

One would wake up as soon as the sun rose in Kisara Village. Daylight burning, It was usually a rush during the summer season before autumn as their survival would depend of the fruits of their labor. While winter did not grow as cold and devastating as in the Land of Snow, it was still enough to make life considerably harder.

"Pull!", a man yelled as several lines of men pulled the ropes connected to the foundation of a wall.

Sweating, Naruto heaved as hard as he could along with those that surrounded him as they finally managed to rise the foundation to its standing position. Cheers rung out from the crowd upon completion and some set out to make sure it stood secure.

"Naruto!", the manager yelled and Naruto turned towards the sound as he was waved over.

"Hey old man!", Naruto grinned, sweat running down his form under the baking sun. "What's up?"

"Cheeky brat.", the manager grinned widely, before giving Naruto a small pouch. "You're doing good work for me, pulling so much more weight than anyone else here. Take a break and see if there's any iron wires at the market that you can buy for me, yeah?"

"Alright, but I'm good to continue working though. I don't mind."

"I know, but the last shipment has been late and we really need it soon. Check with the blacksmith as well if you have to and I trust you to bring any excess coin that is left back to me."

"Got it.", Naruto grinned and set out into town.

However, as soon as he arrived at the market, a town crier suddenly yelled at the middle of the market. Waving to get the attention of as many people as possible, Naruto trudged over to see what it was about along with everyone else.

"Hey Naruto!", Ryu called out as he came up to Naruto.

"Ryu.", Naruto nodded before gesturing towards the town crier. "Any idea what this is about?"

"No idea to be honest.", Ryu frowned. "But I doubt its anything good."

Naruto silently agreed with that. Any news that was delivered by the town crier was usually ordered by the village leader. The village leader treated himself like nobility, something he easily got away with as he was guarded by the only ones allowed to bear arms in the village, whom he payed a generous amount of money to stay in his employ. Usually, the town crier only informed the masses of any eventual raises in taxes or other concessions the village leader forced upon the villagers.

"By order of noble Nobu Fujita, in order to properly ward our precious village from the warring world outside our borders, all taxes are as of this moment raised by an amount no less than 5 percent!"

The crowd exclaimed in outrage and the rest of the crier's words was drowned in angry yelling.

"Yet another tax raise?", Ryu groaned. "I'm barely eating as it is already!"

"Guess in order for our 'Noble' Nobu to eat in his fancy villa, we have to go hungry.", Naruto snorted and shook his head.

Nobu, the leader, and his wife and son lived in a big compound at the center of the village. Nobu himself was rarely seen, but his retainers had their fingers everywhere in the village.

His son was also know throughout the village as an arrogant loudmouth, and unfortunately a dangerous one as well. As the son of the leader he was allowed to bear arms himself, posing as a Samurai yet fooling none.

In any case, this would only end in tears. Naruto could already see that they wouldn't be able to finish the new buildings at this rate, which would leave some of the refugees out in the cold or at someone else's mercy when autumn and eventually winter would come.

The day went on in a somber mood as Naruto and his colleagues did their best to keep their hopes up. Naruto, at the very least, had a home, a small shack, but it was way too small for more people to live in. Lives laid on the line depending on the result of the construction.

Naruto and Ryu eventually found themselves back at the food hall to spend whatever few coins they had for a light snack.

...And Ryu wanted an excuse to see Hina, but they didn't talk about that.

"How's the shop?", Naruto asked as he absentmindedly gazed over the crowd.

"After today, not sure.", Ryu muttered, his eyes lingering on Hina as she walked among the many patrons.

The same Samurai from the day before suddenly entered, but Naruto and Ryu paid them no mind. There were considerably less people present, most likely due to the unfair tax raise and so the 5 Samurai found themselves an empty table easily enough without taking it from someone else.

Conversations were held by low and somber voices and Naruto and Ryu didn't really feel like talking much.

"Please, don't!", Hina suddenly cried out and the hall fell silent.

"Don't be shy darling!", one of the Samurai sneered and his companions chuckled has he held a tight grip on Hina's wrist. "My father owns this village! I can show you a real good time, you know!"

The son of the village leader. Naruto didn't even need to think to realize this was bad news, even more so for poor little Hina if this scumbag had his eyes on her.

Naruto cast a quick glance at Ryu to see him clenching his hands in anger as the creep pawned at Hina.

"Don't.", Naruto whispered and shook his head, but it went unnoticed by Ryu whose gaze was fixed at what transpired. He could see that Ryu wanted to intervene, but no good would ever come of it.

Eventually, the son of Nobu got a little too frisky, and Hina in her panic scratched his face in order to free herself.

Everyone gasped as the son and the rest of the Samurai stood furiously.

"You bitch!", he yelled in impotent rage. "Come here!"

People yelled in fright and moved to get out of the way as the Samurai ran and grabbed the poor girl.

Ryu had long since jumped to his feet and Naruto could see this ending in no good way at all.

Maybe it was egotistical of him, but Naruto rose and turned to leave. He didn't want to see this. He'd warned Ryu about meddling and whatever he did now was his own choice.

"Please, no!", Hina screamed as the men pushed her down onto a table and stretched out one of her arms as her father sobbed helplessly in the background.

"I will cut off your fucking hand, bitch!", the son snarled and pulled out his sword. People yelled in dismay as the son approached and raised his sword, spurring Naruto to quicken his steps to leave sooner.

"NO!", Ryu suddenly yelled.

Naruto turned around just in time to see Ryu charging into the son. The son, obviously knowing a little on how to use the sword, easily freed himself and quickly slashed a shallow cut across Ryu's chest.

Ryu yelled in pain before one of the Samurai fell him over and sat down with his knee on Ryu's chest in order to hold him down.

"Hold him still!", the son yelled furiously as he turned back to Hina, whom was looking desperately at Ryu. "Ill take care of him after I'm done with this bitch!"

Naruto closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

Should he just go?

5 long years he had lived in this village without a single incident. It was his home now. And while it was far from perfect, he loved his current life.

One action was all it would take for him to loose it all.

Opening his eyes, he saw the son raise his sword arm above Hina as she pleaded desperately.

He made a decision.

As the son rose the sword above his head, Naruto was already there and grasped unto his wrist and halted his downward slash.

Not giving anyone time to respond, Naruto grasped unto his face from behind and drove a knee straight into his spine. Quick as lightning, Naruto sidestepped and wrung his wrist that still held unto the sword. The movement sent the son flipping over his own hand before landing on his back with a bang, his head hitting the ground hard.

Disarming the downed son, Naruto spun to his feet and used the newly acquired katana to deflect an incoming slash from the closest Samurai.

Stepping closer to the Samurai, Naruto enhanced his legs with chakra and stomped down on his foot. The Samurai yelled in pain, but was halted as Naruto hit his fist up into his chin. The force would have sent him flying, but being lodged to the ground by Naruto's foot on his own, he instead went flat out on his back, the back of his head slamming into the wooden floor.

The other samurai was already in motion and Hina had scurried off and away from the battle.

Sidestepping a thrust, Naruto yet again grabbed onto a Samurai's wrist and spun low to the side, barely ducking under a slash from the man's comrade. Quickly, Naruto slashed deep into the man's leg, sending him screaming to the ground as his leg was now useless.

Naruto spun back to the man he still held the wrist of and pierced his shoulder with the sword straight through before shoving the man and the sword away, effectively sticking the Samurai like an ornament upon the wall.

Ignoring their pained screams, Naruto turned a calculative scowl upon the last Samurai, whom quickly turned tail and fled, most likely attempting to tell his master of what had happened.

Naruto took a shuddering breath.

It had been a long time since he'd moved like that. While it wasn't entirely unwelcome to stretch his legs, so to speak, the blood that followed was indeed regrettable.

Looking around himself, Naruto noticed everyone present staring at him completely dumbfounded. Some looked frightened of him, and it brought a whole set of unpleasant memories to the surface.

Briskly and without saying a word, Naruto left the food hall and hurried home. He had no illusions about staying. The guard that had run off would no doubt be bringing backup along with a very furious and very powerful noble.

It was time to disappear.

* * *

In the middle of his frantic packing, Naruto froze as he heard knocking on the door. He considering bolting through the window of his little shack, but a voice called out.

"Naruto! Let me in, I know you're there!", Ryu's voice called out.

Naruto sighed and opened the door. Letting Ryu inside, Naruto held his eyes low and continued packing.

"Whatever questions you may have need to be quick. I need to leave before the Nobu's men come to find me."

"What the hell was that back in the food hall, huh?", Ryu exclaimed. "You were so fast and so strong! How long have you been able to do things like that?"

"It doesn't matter.", Naruto muttered, just about ready to finish packing as he cloaked himself with a hood over the rest of the simple linen cloth he wore. "I shouldn't have done it. I cannot live here anymore."

"...I'm sorry you did it for me.", Ryu muttered sadly, but Naruto shook his head as he headed for the door.

"Don't be.", Naruto smiled sadly at his friend. "Lay low for a while, alright? Nobu's son will most likely forget about your face soon enough, but I'm pretty sure I do not have that option."

"I have so many questions for you...", Ryu shook his head demurely.

"If we ever meet again, maybe ill answer some, but it is irrelevant for now."

In a brisk pace, Naruto exited his little shack, Ryu following sedately after. The sound of yelling and smell of smoke filled their senses as they came outside.

"The hell...", Ryu muttered in confusion before he noticed smoke rising from a familiar location in the village. "...The food hall... Hina!"

Ryu dashed towards the food hall and Naruto watched him go with a sad smile, before turning the opposite direction in order to leave, most likely to never return.

Naruto walked alone a short distance before stopping. His stomach churned with a bad feeling.

"...Damnit..."

* * *

The local food hall burned brightly in front of the crowd, yet none dared to intervene.

In the middle of the town square, in front of the burning food all, a crowd stood gathered around a couple of individuals.

The townsfolk didnt look at them. They all had their eyes low, as the Leader's Samurai paced amongst them slowly with their sword drawn.

Sitting on the edge of the fountain in the middle, a burly looking individual with beard relaxed, his sword resting beside him in its sheath.

He wore red, traditional cloth, trimmed with gold and intricate patterns depicting dragons of old.

He held an apple in his hand which he cut pieces off with a tanto blade, eating slowly as his eyes slowly ran over the population present. The man's son stood beside him, an ugly sneer present on his face as he too gazed over the population with contempt.

A samurai came up to the man and bowed deeply.

"Lord Nobu.", the samurai bowed deeper. "The man that was described is not here."

Sighing, Nobu nodded and rose to his feet, glaring condescendingly over the crowd.

"Where...", Nobu drawled slowly as the hall burned eerily behind him. "...Is the man who defies my rule?"

The crowd stayed silent and unmoving, none daring to raise eyes nor words.

Nobu pursed his lips with annoyance, but his son shared none of his patience.

"...You fucking pricks!", his son snarled, walking over to an old man before kicking him down ruthlessly. "Where is he, huh!? Some of you know where he is!"

"Patience, Toushiro.", Nobu voiced calmly despite his son's temper. As his son returned to his side, Nobu waved some of his men over in a lazy manner.

2 of his samurai walked in from the side, dragging Hina, the waitress of the food hall, crying into the middle where the men held her down on her knees.

A man in the crowd, her father, yelled in protest, but was held back by one of the samurai when he tried to step forward.

"Where is he?", Nobu asked again just as patiently, yet condescendingly. "If i have to ask again, i will cut pieces off this girl until someone responds or until she dies." Taking a last slice of his apple, Nobu ate it quickly before rising to his feet. "Where is the man who harmed my son and my men?"

The crowd stayed just as silent, so with pursed lips, Nobu waved at his men holding Hina down to continue their actions.

Hina screamed in protest as one of the men forced her to hold out a finger, the other unsheathing his sword.

"Wait!", someone in the crowd yelled.

Surprised murmurs rose from the crowd as they parted, revealing a lone young man in the middle.

Ryu shivered where he stood, fear nearly tearing the heart out of his chest. As Nobu's eyes fell on him, Ryu bravely stood his ground with a determined glare of his own.

Nobu gave Ryu a short glance, before looking at his son for confirmation. Toushiro narrowed his eyes at the boy with confusion, not really recognizing him, but nodding to his father none the less. After all, his attacker had struck him from behind before he could see him.

"Alright then.", Nobu smiled benevolently, waving at his men who held Hina down. As they released her, Hina quickly scrambled away and towards her father in the crowd. Nobu then nodded towards Ryu. "Kill him."

Ryu sucked in a deep breath between his teeth and turned to run. He was stopped dead in his tracks with widening eyes as he realized he'd been surrounded.

The ominous sound of a sword unsheathing came from behind him, and as he turned, one of the samurai whom had crept up on him raised his blade with a warcry.

Stumbling back in fear, Ryu fell to his back with eyes locked on the falling blade.

Suddenly, a woodcutter axe flew through the air, all the way from the other side of the town square.

The crowd gasped in shock as the axe slammed into the Samurai's chest, sword still held above his head as his eyes widened in surprised shock, before tumbling to the ground. Nobu's eyes turned to steel and snapped his gaze towards the direction of where it had come from.

Naruto walked slowly towards the man he'd just killed with an unamused expression, ignoring Ryu whom laid on the ground looking at him as he approached.

Coming to a stop over the corpse and having willingly walked into the middle of being surrounded by samurai, Naruto kicked the corpse over before grasping the handle of the axe. Yanking the bloodied axe out of the samurai's chest, Naruto looked towards Nobu with a bored expression.

"...You wanted the man who 'defied your rule'.", Naruto drawled sarcastically, before scoffing condescendingly. He had never had any respect for the leader or his men, but now that they found themselves at knife point there was no longer any need to hide his opinion. "Well. Here i am."

Nobu pursed his lips again, before looking at his men. Upon his nod, the samurai around him all drew their swords and began converging upon Naruto.

"Ryu.", Naruto muttered, glancing at Ryu still frozen on his back from over his shoulder. "Move." With a moments hesitation, Ryu scrambled away from the scene.

Naruto tightened his hold around the shaft of the axe, standing in a relaxed position with the weapon hanging from his grip. His eyes flitted over the men who paced around him, slowly shifting his feet to count them all. Naruto counted 7, a few remaining close to their master.

One at his side suddenly decided to attack, lunging forward with a thrust towards Naruto's chest. Grasping onto the handle of the axe with a wide grip, Naruto deflected the weapon to the side before harshly shoving the blade of the axe in a cutting motion across the man's face. Not letting him recover as he screamed, Naruto swiped his legs from under him before slamming the axe down upon his back.

As the surrounding samurai converged on him, Naruto swung wildly at them, forcing them the take a wary step back to avoid getting their head chopped off. Naruto could have ended it quickly if he used his clones or the 'Rasengan', but he had not used those tools in many, many years and would prefer not to.

One samurai gave a warcry and lunged at him, motivating some of those nearby. Sidestepping the downward slash, Naruto spun and slammed the blade of the axe into the man's back, before pulling the man with the axe still buried in him into a spin. Naruto threw him into another who was charging at him, sending them both tumbling into the ground, one already dying from the fresh, opened wound at his back.

Hot, searing pain suddenly burst out from his back and Naruto gave an involuntary roar of pain as his skin was split open by the sharpened edge of a katana, forcing him down to one knee.

Turning quickly, Naruto gave a wild swing and swiped the legs from under the samurai who had cut him. Naruto angrily slammed the axe into the samurai's face a second after, charging to his feet as the nearby samurai were newly motivated after seeing his blood.

As he stood, Naruto picked up the katana from the killed samurai, flinging it towards one who was close. The force was enough to send it straight through the samurai's chest whose eyes widened in shock, dropping his own weapon before succumbing to his initial instinct of trying to remove it from his own body in shocked panic and futility.

Turning towards another, Naruto made the mistake of raising the wooden handle to block as one struck towards him with his blade. Realizing his mistake a second before the katana struck, Naruto swayed away an inch away from the katana as it cleaved the handle of his axe in two. Quickly dropping the broken pieces, Naruto threw himself at the overextended samurai and grappled onto his arms, stopping his reversal cut. He received an elbow to his face for his trouble, but the pain was easily ignored and his grip remained firm.

Quickly sending a knee into the man's groin, Naruto spun and dragged the samurai in front of himself as one of his comrades charged at him from behind, keeping the samurai between him and the others.

Reaching around the head of the hunched samurai, Naruto quickly enhanced his muscles with chakra and wrenched the man's head around, snapping his neck like a twig with a sickening sound. His other hand, still on the dead samurai's sword hand, quickly disarmed the corpse as it fell and rose the blade in a reverse grip to block a cut for his face.

With a growl of exertion, Naruto sunk to one knee, using his falling weight to stab through the samurai's leg. As the man hunched over his limb in a scream, Naruto quickly ripped the blade out, before spinning to the side into a downward slash that beheaded the man a second later.

Almost frantically and with wild eyes, Naruto sunk into a wide stance, blood dripping from himself and his blade as he observed the men now warily stepping away from him. With a guttural growl, Naruto took a threatening step forward, hunched and resembling more of a beast than man. The Samurai responded by taking a fearful step back, now wary of their opponent.

"You're not without skill.", a drawling voice interrupted from the side. The crowd had long since dispersed, seeking cover by the many buildings around the square, yet eyeing the events with wary eyes. Nobu had risen, his golden trimmed garbs fluttering gently in the wind as he approached, a hand on the handle of his sword still in its sheath. As he came to a stop in front of Naruto, Nobu waved away his Samurai, the cowards all too happy with backing off. "What is your name, young one?"

Naruto frowned and rose from his hunched position, taking the opportunity to relax as his clothes billowed in the wind. Staring Nobu down, Naruto noted how deathly quiet it had become.

"...I'm just a commoner, nothing more...", Naruto finally shrugged, his voice cold and dismissive. Naruto couldn't care less about the scum in front of him; he was a thug and a bully, not royalty.

Nobu chuckled and shook his head, his cold eyes gazing at Naruto with curiosity.

"You became something much more, the second you stood up to my son.", Nobu drawled with the hint of a smile. "You became something even greater, by killing my men and now, threatening my rule."

Naruto felt his hackles rise at the man's words. He reeked of narcissism and superiority complexes. Behind his cold eyes, Naruto could clearly see the unsettled mind of a megalomaniac.

"'Your rule.'", Naruto began smiling condescendingly with a scowl. "You are the ruler of nothing. It is a power given to you by the Daimyo that you have abused since the day you were given it."

Hoping to incite some anger in the man, Naruto was disappointed as he simply chuckled at him.

"Clever, trying to incite anger in your opponent.", Nobu muttered, a glint in his eyes. "I was once an officer within the Daimyo's army. For my services, i was granted lordship over this town to do with as i wish. I have every right to rule here."

Naruto merely shrugged at his words with a hateful scowl.

"Then the Daimyo is a fool!", Naruto barked loudly. Nobu and everyone else who was watching widened their eyes in shock. No one ever dared speak badly of a Daimyo, as they were seen as something close to the gods themselves. "During the years i have lived here, i have seen your men, your own sworn Samurai abuse the people they have been sworn to protect. People YOU have been sworn to protect!" Naruto spat out a glob of blood from his mouth. The wound he'd received earlier had already closed up, no longer bothering him. "If it is the will of the Daimyo that you rule here, then to hell with him! To hell with YOU!"

Dashing forward, Naruto rose his blade overhead as he was upon Nobu withing the second. The man widened his eyes in shock, his hands moving to draw the blade in order to block. Clenching his teeth together, Naruto pushed chakra to his arms, his bulging muscles straining at the force he pushed forward with.

Nobu was fast enough to draw and raise his sword in a horizontal block, trying to stop Naruto from cleaving him from shoulder to hip. Unfortunately, the man had no idea about Naruto's background, nor ability with using his chakra to reinforce his muscles. The blade slammed into Nobu's regal blade with force unlike any swordsman Nobu had ever seen, pushing his blade down and out of the way. Naruto's blade cut deeply into Nobu's shoulder, severing arteries as it cut deep beyond the shoulder bones of his body before coming to a stop.

Nobu's eyes widened, his face contorting into an expression of shock and pain, mouth opened in a silent scream as his blade fell from his fingers. Naruto glared at him with a determined expression, ignoring the shocked screams from the crowd looking at what was happening.

Ripping the blade loose in a downwards manner, Naruto simultaneously forced the man to his knees while drawing it out of his flesh. While Naruto was sure the man had been a fierce warrior during the man's tenure as an officer, he had underestimated Naruto greatly. He was a vile man who would receive justice for all the lives he'd marred with his influence.

Slowly, Naruto rose the blade above his head, a look of disgust upon his face as he looked down at the kneeling leader. Naruto hated himself almost as much as he hated Nobu for what he was doing, but for the sake of his friends and the village as a whole, Nobu needed to die.

As Nobu looked up at Naruto with a shocked expression, disbelief still prevalent in his expression, Naruto let his arms fall, the blade descending faster than the eye could see. Nobu's head fell from his body, his essence leaking from both severed ends and soaking the earth.

Silence filled the square, Samurai and townsfolk watching alike as the young man stood over their now dead village leader. Stabbing into the ground, Naruto let his blade stand anchored to the ground as he kneeled. Grasping the hair of Nobu's head, he made eye contact with Toushiro, Nobu's son who stood frozen by the fountain, trembling with fear despite the death of his father. He was a coward through and through, despite his posturing over the defenseless villagers throughout the town. As Naruto rose, he lifted the severed head of Toushiro's father towards the son, his hateful glare bearing down on the cowardly son.

"For you, you craven coward.", Naruto hissed, throwing the head towards him. Toushiro yelped as it landed in front of him, jumping to the side in fright to avoid the head coming too close to himself. Naruto scoffed at the display before glaring at the Samurai around him. They stood scared and confused, unsure on what to do. Naruto recognized many of them and knew them to be guilty of the cruelties they had done to the people over the years since he'd settled there.

"People of Kisara!", Naruto roared out, rage and blood lust still in his veins. His roar drew the attention of everyone present and they gasped at the sight of the young man, covered in blood with eyes which seemed alight with fire, his irises sharing the color of the blood draped across his body. "Nobu is dead! The man who have abused and used us for years is gone forever!" Naruto leveled his glare on Toushiro who seemed to shrink in on himself. "Only his son is left to succeed him and you all know his disposition towards us common folk. The very reason we are here today is because a young brave man attempted to stop him in having his way with an unwilling woman!", Naruto yelled, turning around as he looked to the townspeople surrounding the square who looked at him completely enraptured. His eyes found Ryu, the man he was speaking of before continuing their travel over the crowd. "He is nothing more than a parasite! He and his Samurai are only as brave as the blade in their hands allows them to be against unarmed and peaceful folk! Take up arms, my people!", Naruto roared again, blood thundering in his ears. This had gone beyond what he originally intended, but years of oppression was now resurfacing with his anger, a flame having been fanned to life like a forest fire. "Take up arms! Take up arms and strike down these criminals who call themselves our protectors!"

Like a buzzing bee hive, the crowd emerged from the roads and alleys of the village, scowling with foul expressions on their faces. The Samurai that had so far been surrounding Naruto had quickly turned, leveling their weapons fearfully towards the approaching crowd who were yelling obscenities at them.

Toushiro turned from face to face in the angry mob, his fear making way for childish indignation and fearful petulance.

"S-Stay back! I am you leader now and you will do as i say! One step closer and i will-"

"You will never be the leader in this village!", Naruto roared as he stalked towards Toushiro with a scowl. The son turned towards Naruto fearfully for a moment, before surprising Naruto with a show of bravery as he charged him. Waving the sword above his head like a fool and screaming like a goat, Naruto narrowed his eyes and readied his blade at his side. As Toushiro was upon him, Naruto deflected the blade with a hard blow, sending the blade out of Toushiro's hands and to the side. Before he could respond, Naruto used the back of the blade to swipe Toushiro's legs from under him.

Seeing this, the crowd burst into activity, emboldened by Naruto's actions. Like a single entity, they converged on the remaining Samurai with little regard for their own safety. The Samurai cut down an attacker each maybe, before the crowd swarmed them forcing their swords out of their hands before ripping the rest of them apart with rage.

With a warcry that was mirrored by the crowd a second later, Naruto rose his blade to the sky.

"Take back our homes!"

* * *

 _And chapter 1 done. As i said earlier, dunno when chap 2 will be up. Hope you enjoyed it so far._

 _MiNdZeRo here, signing out._


	3. Chapter 2

**Naruto - Warlord**

 _AN:_

 _Hey again, finished the chapter quicker than what i expected. Got a burst of motivation seeing all of the followers of the story, so i wanted to push this out quicker than what i had intended. Next chap however WILL take longer, just fyi._

 _Pretty happy with the response so far, a couple of people who didnt like it for valid reasons, but most seem to like the story which makes me very happy. I wanted to address a couple of points though that someone had critique for and made me realize i perhaps should have made clear in the beginning:_

 _\- If you think it seemed like Naruto was almost struggling because he's a shinobi, and he shouldnt have struggled because shinobi are almost gods compared to normal men, then sure, i can make a couple of counter arguments like that he hasnt been a shinobi for years, i could compare Zabuza as wounded as he was were eventually taken down by Gato's henchmen who didnt have chakra, bla bla and on and on, but im not going to do that. I do not intend for shinobi to be a vital part of the story, and while they will eventually be included it's a long time until then. In the same manner which the original story barely scrapes over life outside of the shinobi, i will barely scrape over the shinobi themselves in this story. They are NOT a vital part here even if they will eventually be included._

 _I have also no intentions of writing this story like an anime, where the fighting is completely over the top and people can be cut almost in half and continue fighting. If someone gets stabbed in the shoulder here, i will describe in great detail the debilitating pain the character feels and how it renders anatomically his limbs to be useless. I will do my best to describe things as realistic as possible in a manner that i find attractive in a story. The fighting will be more anchored and realistic, not people flying through the air like demi-gods._

 _I dont really think i need to make this story in any way similar considering how chakra works or how shinobi or the rest of the world works compared to the original Naruto universe. Its why its a fanfiction, is it not?_

 _In any case, im sorry for not making this clear in the beginning, but now its out of the way. Hope you like the next chap, so please enjoy._

 **Chapter 2**

Naruto walked somberly through the former leader's home. It was finally quiet now, the people's rage having subsided after hours of reckless rampage. It had been fairly easier than what Naruto had expected, despite the few townspeople that had died. Most of the guardsmen in Nobu's pocket had either fled or been killed, leaving the town on foot or on horse. A few, along with Toushiro, Nobu's son, had been captured by the angry mobs. Despite having no weapons the townsfolk outnumbered the guards 10 to 1, armed with tools meant for utility, yet dangerous when applied with wild abandon. As Naruto paced slowly through the former leader's home, it was Obvious that Nobu had been a well traveled individual. Hanging like ornaments on the wall were blades of different shapes and sizes from different cultures around the world, the floors lined with exquisite carpets and large paintings on every wall in every room. Satin curtains separated many rooms, silky pillows used for chairs. Naruto figured these were all trinkets and souvenirs from his time abroad as a soldier, probably looted through conquest.

Everything laid strewn about, the larders emptied of all food by the mob who had raided the house. Naruto imagined the house having been in perfect pristine order before their rebellion, but now it was a shadow of its former self. This place was a palace, having been used for only Nobu and his family. Every winter Naruto had lived there thus far had resulted in refugees from the south dying from the cold and the starvation in the streets, yet all of this space could have easily housed many them, effectively saving their lives.

Naruto sighed, rubbing his eyes tiredly. It had been a long day, the sun almost about to fully set outside. It had all gone out of hand, yet Naruto couldn't find it in himself to be unhappy about it. Nobu deserved to die and all of his sworn Samurai with him. Naruto had restrained himself for so long, keeping his desires to protect the villagers from oppression in the deepest pits of his mind, yet today had finally forced his hands.

Was it worth it?

Naruto went over to a window, leaning onto it tiredly as he watched the celebrating villagers roam the streets of their village. They were all drinking and eating with wild abandon, despite winter being few months away. There was little one could do to stop them, now that all the Samurai were gone, but that wasn't Naruto's problem any longer. He would have to take to the road in the morning, resting for tonight.

After awhile of thought, Naruto finally left the palace, entering the outer gardens which led to the entry gate. The second he left, a familiar voice interrupted him in his path from behind.

"Thank you, by the way."

Stopping in his step, Naruto smiled and turned to give his friend a sidelong glance.

"Its alright.", Naruto shrugged at Ryu, who stood a couple of feet away with an apprehensive expression. An awkward silence fell between them, before Ryu approached, questions already dancing in his eyes.

"So what are you gonna do now?"

Naruto frowned. It wasn't the question he had expected, but an interesting one none the less. He'd given it a fair share of thought.

"I will rest for tonight i believe.", Naruto murmured, smiling at a young couple who amorously made their way passed them, too lost in each other to notice him and Ryu. "Tomorrow, i will travel south."

"Where?", Ryu frowned, obviously not liking what he heard.

"Good question.", Naruto joked and they shared a chuckle. "Wherever the road takes me i suppose."

"You don't have to leave though." Ryu stepped closer and laid a hand on his shoulder. "You have a place here and there are no more Samurai, no more Nobu or his son to worry about."

Naive. Ryu was still so innocently naive, but Naruto couldn't find it in himself to rain of his parade. He couldn't find it in himself to tell him that the Daimyo would merely send another to tax their village, as was his right as ruler of the lands of Earth. Before Ryu could argue further, Naruto held up his hand defensively with a smile.

"No need to discuss this tonight though. Shouldn't you be celebrating tonight?"

Ryu blushed, much to Naruto's confusion.

"Yeah, well, that's kinda why i was looking for you to begin with.", Ryu sighed. "During the battle, i made sure Hina was safe before i rejoined the fight. I met up with her family after, when the celebrations started and got invited to celebrate with them." Naruto smirked, which Ryu noticed as a scowl came over his expression. It was ruined by his blush though. "Shut it. I wanted to ask if you wanted to join, but if you're going to be an idiot about it-"

"No no, I'm sorry!", Naruto interrupted with a laugh, apologizing sincerely. "I wont tease, in truth i am happy for you. Ill join you, if only to make sure you wont make a fool of yourself."

Ryu grumbled as he began to lead the way. Naruto supposed they would be celebrating at Hina's family home since the inn had burned down. Shame that, considering the building had been passed down throughout her family for many generations. If he remembered correctly, it had been one of the first buildings erected in the village many years ago.

As they walked along the rowdy street they passed many villagers, some mourning their fallen yet most in celebration. Many recognized Naruto, praising him as he passed with Ryu. It was a new experience for him, considering he was used to being reviled for the thing he contained. Despite having been admired by some before the day's events, this was something of a whole new level. Naruto found himself liking it as villagers loudly praised him and clapped him on his back in passing. They eventually arrived at a more quiet part of the town, allowing Ryu and Naruto to talk in peace.

"So where did you learn to do that?", Ryu asked.

"Learn what?", Naruto murmured as he trudged alongside of his friend, allowing himself to relax at the peaceful silence. The stars and the moon was up, lighting up the unlit parts of the town. It was a beautiful night as far as Naruto was concerned.

"You know what.", Ryu elbowed him in the side, ignoring the scowl Naruto threw him. "Where did you learn to fight like you did? I've never seen anyone move like that."

Naruto pursed his lips. He had no intentions of revealing much of his past, since it would only raise more questions he was in no way prepared to answer.

"... I wish i didn't have to.", Naruto began truthfully, continuing when Ryu looked like he wanted to protest. "What i did was something i learned during my misspent youth. It's not who i am any longer.", Naruto murmured softly.

Ryu looked like he wanted to push, but let it wisely rest, seeing that his friend was unwilling to answer. They eventually came upon a decently sized house, two floor and long in width. The dirty windows were lit up in ongoing celebration, people yelling and singing inside.

"We're here.", Ryu mumbled, looking nervous as they stepped up to the door. Naruto smirked, but refrained from teasing his friend. He was happy for him, even if it had to take him risking his life stupidly for the girl of his affections for him to actually begin to interact with her.

Knocking on the door, the celebration inside didn't lower in volume at all, but after a minute someone finally opened the door. Hina greeted them warily at the door before a bright smile lit up her face upon seeing Ryu. Giving the boy a hug which set his face aflame, Ryu was promptly pulled inside by an eager Hina.

Looking at the drunk crowd inside, Naruto was left outside in a moment of reflection. Hina either had a very large family or they had invited their neighbors over to join the festivities. Taking a deep breath, Naruto stepped inside.

* * *

Naruto woke with bleary eyes, the taste of dry cotton in his mouth. Blinking, his vision was swimming as he took in the dim lighting in the room, his head pounding fiercely. It was dark and dusty, the smell of old wood filling his nostrils as he sat upright tenderly.

He was in a small room without windows and no lighting. He could barely see enough to make out a door at the wall next to the bed. Frowning, he glanced down at the bed he had awoken in, noting with a sense of relief that he was without company. He couldn't remember much from the day before, other than that Hina's family had been quite festive and willing to share what they had. He remembered Ryu and Hina conversing by themselves while Naruto entertained the rest of the adults. A mug of...something, quickly evolved into another, and before Naruto knew it he'd been in a right good mood to make a fool out of himself.

Naruto snorted with amusement of himself as he carefully stood, minding his shot balance; He'd been singing and dancing like a madman like the rest of them. He couldn't for the life of him remember seeing neither Ryu nor Hina for the rest of the evening. He reckoned Hina's father had probably thrown a fit if he'd been in a proper state of mind and not neck down into his mug like everyone else.

Nobody could blame him. His daughter had escaped a horrible fate twice in a day and their food hall burned to the ground. It would have been a surprise if he hadn't been drinking.

After a moment of disorientation as he stood, he regained his balance enough to move for the door. Entering the hallway he was greeted by the sight of the corridor in the second floor, the stairs to the living rooms and the exit below right in front of him. The house was old, but not run down as it was clearly taken very well care off, but one could see and smell the old wood in its foundation. Peeking out of the window, he noted it was incredibly early in the morning, the sun still below the mountain tops that framed their valley in the far distance.

Moving slowly down the stairs, he grimaced at the pounding headache which protested each step. While he had never truly experienced a 'hangover' like most due to his incredibly high metabolism, he was more dehydrated than he could remember ever being. He was usually never able to get drunk due to his physiology either, but Hina's family had been generous with their alcohol and filled his cup every time before he could empty it. They poured it fast enough for him to get affected when he downed the cups as quick as he did.

He didn't even know what it was that they had served him. Probably something foul and strong they'd made themselves. It made sense considering what he could remember from the taste and the smell.

As he entered the living rooms, he quickly noted Hina's father, Hiroto, cleaning the dishes used the day before by their kitchens. They got eye contact almost immediately and froze in an awkward standoff.

Naruto's sense of decorum came after a couple of seconds and he quickly bowed in apology.

"I'm sorry, Hiroto. I had hoped to take my leave before anyone was awake."

"It's no trouble.", Hiroto muttered, smirking tiredly at him and continued to clean the dishes. "You look like shit."

Naruto was surprised by Hiroto's manners for a second, but brushed it off quickly. They'd spent a night drinking together, he supposed it shouldn't surprise that they could be informal now.

Naruto snorted, quickly regaining his thoughts.

"Feel like shit too."

Hiroto chuckled in response, shaking his head as he moved to fill a mug with water.

"Sit.", he commanded, moving towards the closest table where he put down the glass, obviously expected Naruto to seat himself. "Drink. They way you were knocking em back yesterday have got to have left ya dry."

"That's putting it mildly.", Naruto grinned shortly, looking at Hiroto warily. He wasn't used to people treating him so kindly. "I really don't want to be a bother, i-"

"It's rude if ya don't drink when offered."

Naruto closed his mouth as he was interrupted, but couldn't help the amused smile that came over him.

"I remember you saying so yesterday too. I'm regretting listening to you now."

Hiroto barked a laugh as he moved to fill a mug with water for himself.

"Brat."

Hiroto moved to seat himself across from Naruto so he quickly moved to accommodate his wishes. Would be rude after all. Naruto thought it best to not mention that he could barely even remember them talking yesterday.

After a couple of sips, Naruto leaned heavily onto the table, holding the cool mug onto his temple between drinking. He breathed deep and looked at Hiroto who currently ignored him in their comfortable silence.

"Sorry about taking up space throughout the night."

"S'okay.", Hiroto grunted. "T'was i that put ya there anyway."

"Oh.", Naruto frowned. Again, he wasn't used to such kindness.

"Don't be so ruttin' surprised.", Hiroto grumbled with that sardonic smirk of his. "Least i could do, considering what you did for us yesterday."

Naruto sensed an uncomfortable topic in that, quickly clearing his throat in search for another.

"Any idea what happened to Ryu?"

Hiroto's eyes got filled with dry amusement as he glanced at Naruto.

"He and Hina disappeared to her room last night.", he shrugged, ignoring Naruto's shocked and widening expression. "You were deep in your cups, so i ain't surprised you don't remember."

"Oh.", Naruto muttered dumbly, wondering if Ryu had lost his mind.

"Yeah.", Hiroto snorted at Naruto's expression.

"If you don't mind me asking, you're fine with that?", Naruto frowned at Hiroto. When the father's eyes darkened into a scowl, Naruto couldn't help but feel smaller in his chair.

"Hell no.", he grumbled. "But the tyke risked his life for her, despite not knowing which order to put his feet in front of the other. Cant help but respect that, so if Hina wants to...spend time with him, i ain't gonna say anything."

Naruto nodded warily at his dark expression. It obviously still rubbed the father wrong.

"Soooo..."

"So nothing.", Hiroto nearly barked. "I still expect that little cunt to take responsibility. Ain't right, spending the night together the way they did. Least he can do is make them both honest about it."

Now Naruto couldn't help but snort, barely restraining his laughter as his head ached. He merely shook his head at Hiroto's questioning glare. He didn't think Ryu would be too torn up about that demand, but that was his problem now.

"So.", Hiroto continued after a couple of more minutes of comfortable silence. "What are ya gonna do now, hm?"

Naruto was in the middle of drinking as he heard the question. He took his time, carefully thinking over his answer. His decision from yesterday was still in the front of his mind.

"...I'm thinking of leaving."

Hiroto nodded sharply after a moment of silence.

"Where?"

"South.", Naruto muttered. "Somewhere. Haven't figured out where yet."

"Smart.", Hiroto muttered, standing up to return to his other duties, continuing to clean the house after yesterday. "Cant say i blame ya."

"Really?", Naruto lifted a brow.

"Nah.", Hiroto shrugged. "Unlike the rest of them fools around the village currently eating away at our winter storage, i know what's coming for us."

Naruto closed his eyes with a grim expression of understanding upon his face.

"So you know the Daimyo will send another to take Nobu's place."

"Obviously.", Hiroto muttered. "Its his lands, after all. Whoever he sends will bring soldiers. Soldiers with the intent to punish us when they find out what we did to them last ones." Hiroto sighed, a dark look in his eyes. "Wont matter who did what or who didn't do what, they will punish us all alike for what we did to Nobu and his samurai. News about what happened are bound to spread."

"And then they'l come.", Naruto murmured, a haunted look in his eyes. He couldn't help but feel responsible for the situation the village was put in.

"And then they'l come.", Hiroto agreed, wiping a glass clean harshly. "Thundering down the road from 'The Quiet Vein', with horses, swords and bows and the intent to kill."

Naruto sighed. 'The Quiet Vein' was the single path through the mountains around them which separated them from the world outside the valley. As far as Naruto knew, there was no other way into the valley unless you fancied a deadly climb. It had been given its name due to its eerie silence through the narrow mountain pass, the path riveting like a vein all the way down to their village as it was created naturally through many years of usage by travelers.

"...We still have some time until then.", Naruto murmured. It was a hollow comfort, one Hiroto obviously didn't care to hear as he shook his head with contempt. While not aimed at him, it still stung.

"Are you going to attend at the very least?", Hiroto questioned after a little while. Naruto looked at him questioningly. Hiroto sighed with an emotion present on his features that Naruto couldn't decipher. "The execution?"

Naruto sucked in a sharp breath of air. He had forgotten about that.

* * *

The crowd was hollering fiercely as Naruto pushed his way through. A makeshift stand had been put up in front of the burned down food hall, a symbol of the atrocities that had been done against them by the noble family and their samurai.

Coming to the front of the crowd, Naruto stopped to observe the event.

A young man, his own age most likely, with a sharp face, brown, long hair kept in a ponytail stood on the stand. He wore typical light brown linen clothing like the rest of them and watched the crowd expectantly as they hollered and jeered loudly. After a minute, he lifted his hand and the crowd fell to silence.

"We all know why we're here!", he yelled out and the crowd roared its approval. Naruto remained quiet as he watched the proceedings. "Nobu's dead! Struck down by our champion!" Naruto frowned at those words. While the praise would normally make him smile, he didn't think anyone deserved praise for the bloodshed that occurred. "His wife, along with what little samurai we didn't get our hands on, have disappeared to the winds!" Naruto drew a relieved breath at that. While Nobu's wife had been just as guilty as the husband and son, Naruto didn't trust the townsfolk in making her death clean. Nobody needed to see the result of that. The young man leaned down to yank free a woodcutter axe that had been lodged in the wooden stand. Raising it to the side, he roared out to the crowd yet again. "Now. Only the despicable son remains. Bring him forth!"

The crowd roared to life again, this time with vengeance as some more young men brought Toushiro, Nobu's son, forward. His hands were tied up behind his back, eyes sunken and tired, lips busted. His feet dragged unresponsively along the ground and it was clear that he had been beaten within an inch of his life. As sympathy welled up in Naruto upon the sight, he forced himself to remember why they were there. Why he had risen up against them to begin with.

Neither Ryu nor Hina would be there if Toushiro had his way.

The young man on stage was charismatic, no doubt about that and the young men dragging Toushiro up were obvious followers. Naruto suspected he'd probably led a part of the riot yesterday, gaining a lot of respect among his peers; no other way they would be following someone their own age with such devotion.

The young men dumped Toushiro at his feet on top of the stand, but the young man had to step away as the crowd hollered and took the opportunity to throw things at Toushiro.

Naruto pursed his lips with dislike. Couldn't they just get this over with?

The man catered to the crowd and let them have their way for a short while until he raised his hand again to demand silence.

"Toushiro Fujita. For your crimes against our village, we sentence you to die.", the young man spoke, a sense of apprehension clearly seen in his body language, though he hid it well to everyone but Naruto. It was clear the boy had never done this before and Naruto found it reassuring that one with such respect had second thoughts about what he was about to do. "Do you have any last words?"

Toushiro was silent for a moment, shivering like a leaf. He muttered lowly, refusing to lift his gaze, but Naruto would assume he was pleading for his life. The young man on stage merely wrinkled his nose in disgust before shaking his head.

The crowd stilled in expectation as he lifted his gaze to look over the crowd, maybe to gauge their approval. To Naruto's dismay, the young man's eyes fell on Naruto and widened, a smile growing on his lips.

"Naruto.", he smiled, saying his name almost reverently. The crowd quickly followed his gaze, murmuring and cheering Naruto's name as they realized his presence. "Our champion. Would you join me?"

Before Naruto could even open his mouth, the crowd behind him shoved him forward. Naruto apprehensively made his way up although he didn't want to, but he recognized the opportunity to say his piece to the crowd... After Toushiro had been dealt with.

Finally, Naruto stood before the young man and the quivering Toushiro, apprehension on every inch of his face. The young man in front of him smiled brightly, almost reverently at him as he approached.

"Naruto.", he bowed, reaching the handle of the axe in his hands towards him. "Would you give us the honor of sending the worm on his way?"

Naruto very nearly said no, but the words halted in his throat. While he didn't want to kill Toushiro himself as he'd grown bloodsick as it was, the sight of the axe in the young man's hand made him change his mind. Naruto wanted it over quickly, but a woodcutter axe was no executioner's weapon. It would take the young man several attempts to sever head from body, prolonging the brutality longer than necessary. Naruto on the other hand...

Sighing, Naruto nodded and grasped the handle.

"...What's your name?", Naruto murmured, observing the green eyes of the young man in front of him. He blinked in surprise as he relinquished the axe.

"Shou.", he said uncertainly, still in a half bow as he regarded Naruto. He couldn't understand the deference in his manners, but Naruto would respect it none the less.

As they separated, Naruto grasped onto the handle tightly, ignoring the eerily quiet crowd that watched. Refusing to think on it longer than he had to, Naruto raised the axe above his head, pushing chakra into his muscles in preparation for the strike.

With a single blow, the head was separated from its body and Nobu's line was gone forever.

The crowd screamed joyously, as if now all of their problems were gone forever. Naruto felt hollow with guilt as he dropped the axe, disgusted by himself and his actions.

Was this what he had become now? An executioner for the public's amusement?

"Sir?", a voice called out to him among the roaring crowd, pulling Naruto out of his dark musings. Snapping to the side, he saw Shou looking at him with worry, but Naruto's mind stuck with the honored title he had addressed him with.

Sir? It was something you addressed the man of a house as when you intended to court his daughter. He was much to young to be called something so silly, but Naruto refrained from commenting. He wouldn't step on the respect he was given.

"Shou.", Naruto murmured, throat suddenly dry. Seeing as he had Shou's rapt attention, he nodded towards the crowd. "Id like a few words.", he said, trusting Shou's ability to quiet the crowd.

True enough, as Shou nodded and raised his hand, the crowd stilled and looked at him expectantly.

"Our champion wishes to have a word."

The crowd's gaze fell on Naruto and he swallowed in discomfort. This was so far out of his comfort zone as one would get, but it needed to be said.

"My friends.", he began, pausing to take a deep breath and wearing a grim expression. "I know you have felt the need for celebration, perhaps even more now, but i implore you all to pause and think." The crowd muttered in confusion at him now, noting his grim features, but Naruto continued. "Nobu and his men may be gone, but these are still the Daimyo's lands. He will be incensed when he hears of our rebellion. It is only a matter of time until the news reach him." Horror could be seen in their faces now as realization dawned, silence growing. Naruto continued before anyone could stop him. "He will send another to take Nobu's place, but before that, i promise you, he will send samurai, men of war, to cow and punish us."

He let his words sink into the crowd. Silence first, then low murmurs. People began to whisper frantically to each other, rising in volume until their worries eventually directed their way towards Naruto.

"What should we do!?"

"What about our homes!?"

"My family!"

"Our livelihood!"

Louder and louder they yelled, eyes fixated upon Naruto as if he had the solutions to all of their problems. His eyes were widened in shock as the people, **HIS** people, were screaming at him for a solution.

This was not what he had in mind at all. Why did they expect him to have the solution to their problems?

The thought and doubts made him nearly panic, but Shou eventually managed to calm the crowd. As they quieted down, Shou walked closer to Naruto, worry in his eyes.

"What should we do?"

Naruto nearly snapped at him due to stress and the fact that yet another voice asked him to help them. It wasn't why he was there, he simply wanted to warn them!

As Naruto turned however, he saw the look in Shou's eyes as he stared at him.

Trust.

No matter how misplaced it was, Naruto could easily see the complete and blind trust in Shou's eyes as he looked to Naruto, as if knowing that Naruto would have the answers to aid their people.

Seeing that trust made the snarl disappear before it had appeared and stopped the words about to burst from his lips. That trust was something completely new, something he could have never remembered having been given before.

That trust brought forth a surge of doubt to the answers Naruto thought he knew. Taking a moment to think, Naruto looked out towards the crowd and with dismay saw the same trust in their eyes that Shou had in his own gaze.

Steeling his nerves, he did his best to not let his inner turmoil show.

Taking a last, calming, deep breath, he addressed the crowd.

* * *

 _And here we go. As i said earlier, expect a little while until the next chapter._

 _Hope you enjoyed the read, see you next time!_

 _MiNdZeRo here, signing out._


	4. Chapter 3

**Naruto - Warlord**

 _AN:_

 _Alright, so i know i said there'd be some time until next one, but a couple of things happened. First is that i work by contract for contract, and my contract for this week was suddenly cancelled. This meant a lot of sudden free time where i had nothing to do, so i sat my ass down and squeezed this out in one sitting. I have the entire timeline of the story as to how i want things to go down in my head already, so it wasnt too difficult. I only needed to get it down on paper in words._

 _Happy people seem to like how to story is progressing so far. A recent reviewer raised a couple of very good points that i wanted to address:_

 _\- Bashing: I am not a fan of bashing characters myself. If there's at any point in the story hostilities between characters, it will NOT be bashing as i bet most are thinking of, like many of the sakura/sasuke bashing fictions that are out there. You wont see that here. Disagreements and hostilities doesnt equal bashing and you will not see such here._

 _\- The Shinobi World: While the shinobi world wont be a major theme in this story, i'm sure most of you have realized it will eventually be included. The dynamics and politics in the world of the elemental nations makes it impossible to not include them as an eventuality. For now, i hope you agree that it doesnt make sense for the Daimyo to send professional assassins to quell a rebellion. It's not something that's done either from a historical perspective, but shinobi will have a growing importance in the story as the plot progresses._

 _Mentions, rumors and news from the rest of the world, including the shinobi world, will eventually reach the ears of Naruto, but i dont want to say much more upon it than that. Thanks for all your wonderful thoughts and words so far and i hope you continue to like the story in the direction it is moving._

 _Enough yammering from me, ENJOY!_

 **Chapter 3**

It was late in the evening. Naruto had retreated into Nobu's mansion where he had, in his preparations found a large table with a map in one of the side rooms, a map over the entirety of the 'Elemental Nations'. Leaning onto the table with furrowed brows, Naruto was eerily quiet in both sound and mind as he watched the map with calculation.

What in the world was he doing?

* * *

 _Taking a last, calming, deep breath, he addressed the crowd._

 _"Now.", Naruto began, showing more confidence than what he felt inside. "Now we prepare to defend our lands."_

 _With a pregnant pause, the crowd erupted into a loud cheer which filled the valley._

 _A pit of dread filled Naruto's stomach._

* * *

His forehead thudded into the table upon his thoughts and memories. He had lost his mind, that could have been the only explanation. Had he had any sense left he'd left like he had said he would.

...But the people trusted him here. He wasn't 'Naruto, the dead last', the failure and the disappointment. He wasn't the demon brat or a monster.

He was their champion. They completely and utterly trusted him to lead them towards a brighter future. His sense of preservation told him to book it, but he couldn't throw away the treasure he'd found in the people of Kisara. He just couldn't.

"Okay...", Naruto muttered as he stood, looking at the map again. He needed to do this, no matter his clouded focus. Rubbing his eyes, he let his gaze fall once again to the map.

In the southernmost region of the 'Land of Earth', near the borders of the smaller countries of 'Land of Stone' and 'Land of Grass', laid their village in the Kisara Valley. 'The Quiet Vein', the mountain pass through the mountain chain which closed them inside, opened the valley with a road towards the south-east. Naruto knew, even if it wasn't marked upon the map, that there was a village a couple of weeks time north-west for their mountains. It was from there the Daimyo's men would come from, but the escaped Samurai of Nobu would likely travel to the south, into the 'Land of Stone' in order to procure horses for travel before riding towards the capital.

This was good news, since it meant they had over a month until the news arrived at the capital. After that, Naruto would assume it would take any men the Daimyo sent for their valley another month to arrive at the edge of the 'Quiet Vein' on the other side of the mountain.

Naruto realized however, that this was only if the escaped samurai did not receive any shinobi help. If they did, which was unlikely, the news would arrive much, much sooner, altering the timetable.

Their options, as far as Naruto could see, were few. They could close the valley, fill it with stone and debris from the surrounding ridges, but it would shut them off from society. They were, as a rapidly growing village, in dire need of trade. Without trade, many would starve and while they had some farmers, they were mostly hunters or craftsmen.

Even so, Naruto kept it in the back of his mind as a viable option.

Another, would be to abandon the village. They could pack up, take with them whatever necessities they needed and escape either further into the 'Land of Earth' or any direction towards the south or the south-east. If one went far enough, the 'Land of Wind' laid to their south and the 'Land of Fire' to their south-east. If they should do this, he was more interested in going towards the south and Land of Wind than towards his former home, but he doubted the people of Kisara would abandon their village just yet. They were proud and foolish, and he doubted he could convince them.

This was a more viable option than the first, the way Naruto saw it, but he already knew the villagers would never agree to it.

The last option he could see, not counting surrendering themselves to the Daimyo's forces, were to fight. It was the option he dreaded the most, but he also knew it was the only option the villagers would accept.

Naruto sighed and rested his forehead on the palm of his hand. He already knew it was the option they would have to take, when all things were considered.

Considering the facts, Naruto knew it could have been much worse. The Daimyo would never send his army, why would he? He'd give the responsibility to a nobleman who would in turn bring his own men, most likely the size of a platoon of a hundred or so fighting men. In size, the villagers of Kisara valley easily outnumbered them, but they would have armor and proper weaponry with the knowledge of how to use it. They would strike hard and fast, as was their way of the blade and give no mercy to whoever resisted.

Naruto grimaced with despair. He really didn't see a positive end in all of this. They couldn't win, not in the long term. Best he could do were to delay them.

Leaving the table with a thoughtful frown on his face, Naruto began to pace back and forth.

He supposed his deduction wouldn't be entirely true. They had a strategically sound location. There were no nearby villages the Daimyo's forces could supply themselves from. They could easily wait them out in a fight for attrition. This could easily be done if they closed the 'Vein', but he was hesitant to remove their one way of escape,trade and communication with the outside world.

Naruto paused, frowning deeply.

What did they have to fight with? They had no armor or proper weapons. All they had were tools and crafts and people too stubborn to know what would be best for them.

An idea dawned on Naruto, a smile growing at the corner of his lips.

They had wood and stone, more than they could ever have a use for. With that idea in mind, a calm finally settled over Naruto's nerves.

Maybe they actually had a fighting chance.

* * *

Morning came too soon in Naruto's opinion. He had fallen asleep, exhausted by the planning he'd done over the night and eventually dumped his body on some of the remaining pillows in Nobu's old mansion. For some reason most of the villagers stayed far away from the now empty palace, perhaps a force of habit. Either way, Naruto intended to now use it as a staging ground to organize the defenses of the village. It laid in the village's center and near the town square, so it would be easy to go where he wanted.

As he yawned and neared the doors of the exit, he paused for a moment as he heard the loud argument right outside. Frowning, Naruto opened the doors and was greeted by the scene of nearly 10 grown men, including Shou and Ryu, in a wide and loud argument with one another.

Blinking, irritation quickly filled Naruto as he sunk into a scowl. It was still way too early in the morning for such tomfoolery.

"Shut it!", he barked, his voice piercing the air and silencing everyone present. They jumped in surprise, snapping towards Naruto in response. "Against all of the odds we're facing, you are already squabbling like children among ourselves?" Sending an admonishing glare across the crowd, including at his elders more than double his own age, he was satisfied when each and everyone shamefully looked down in front of them. "Now. What's this about?"

"My Lord.", Shou took a brave step forward, bowing deeply at the hip in deference. "We have been arguing about our next course of action. We are unsure as to what we are to do."

Naruto's jaw fell open in shock, before he regained his composure in shock.

'My Lord'? MY LORD!?

First it was 'Sir', and now 'My Lord'?

Absolute madness.

Naruto nearly corrected Shou, but his eyes traveled across the crowd on the steps below him. All of them, even his elders seemed to agree with Shou's deference, none showed any resistance to the title laid at his feet. While it was true that Naruto had spent the night in the former lord's palace, Naruto hadn't planned for a title such as 'Lord' to stick the day after.

Thinking more deeply on it though, he supposed that in a way of rank, that was what he was now. They had all asked for his words, his guidance, and he was now committed to lead them through the difficulties ahead. By all rights, he was now their acting leader, their Lord in any other situation.

Glancing over at Ryu, Naruto couldn't help but smile and give his friend a small nod. He looked like he was about to have a serious case of conniptions in the shock of seeing everyone defer to Naruto in the way they were. Last thing Naruto wanted was for his friend of nearly 2 years to treat him in the way that Shou was, even if he appreciated the respect.

Taking a deep breath, he looked over the rest of the men present. There were several of the elders across the village, among them the blacksmith, a couple of the owners from the largest shops and farms and some of the construction managers. It was obvious that these were men who had taken it upon them the responsibility of beginning to organize a defense, but they needed a guiding hand to lead them.

He supposed Shou would represent the young, capable fighting men who followed him from the start of their rebellion, but why Ryu was there was beyond him. He supposed his friend simply wanted to talk.

"Please.", Naruto said, nodding to the crowd as he gestured for them to enter. "We have much to talk about it seems."

As the men entered, Naruto gave them all passing smiles until Ryu came up to him.

"So?", Ryu grinned cheekily. "Do i have to call you lord now as well?"

Naruto snorted in amusement, clapping his friend on the shoulder before dragging him inside. His presence would be appreciated, even if it was not necessary.

They eventually filed into the wide room with the map across the table where Naruto had spend most of his prior evening to plan and think. Standing at the head of the table with the full attention of all, Naruto began to relay his thoughts.

All who were capable would begin to chop wood and gather stone. They needed walls and defenses. The carpenters would enlist people to make wooden palisades, spears and javelins, bows and arrows. The work ahead of them were significant and their eyes were wide upon the responsibility. Naruto promised them that they would receive all of the help necessary if they needed it. There were little need for iron to be made into weapons, since they would never be able to properly arm everyone before the Daimyo's men would come, so the rest of the different craftsmen around the table were quickly delegated to assist the carpenters along with the rest of the workforce they could spare. They still had a village to maintain after all, so some would need to continue their day to day routines.

For hours, they continued their meeting, counting resources and drawing plans, discussing the locations of the walls and where the palisades would be raised.

Naruto had been a very well traveled individual when he arrived at Kisara, having traveled long and wide and often through conflicted territories. He'd seen the many different ways people had waged war, how they'd siege'd their cities and moved their armies. Most of the men and women of Kisara wasn't as traveled as he, so Naruto had to spend a frustratingly long amount of time to explain certain ideas to them. Honestly, the idea of digging trenches to stop horses shouldn't be a concept so difficult to understand.

Even so, they all accepted his guidance without much complaint. Quite opposite, after his dispatchment of Nobu and his men, most seemed to treat his every word with a sense of reverence that had formerly belonged to Nobu himself.

His deductions about Shou also proved to be correct. He had led a bunch of young, willing fighting men under the rebellion and gathered quite a following. They would be the integral part of the fight to come, a blade Naruto had every intention of sharpening to a fine edge before it would be used. While Naruto had once been a shinobi, he had no intentions of making that known or teaching them to fight like one; there was no time for that nor would most of them be capable to learn. No, the key to their victory would be to teach those who would fight to use a bow and arrow, the spear and javelin. While it had never been a strength of Naruto, he had still picked up some basic knowledge of how such weapons were used by common soldiers and samurai, or from hunting, and he would teach the people all he knew.

Finally, the time for talk was over and the sun was about to set. They were all starving as they had spent the majority of the day planning and debating. By Naruto's leave, again surprised when they asked him for his permission, everyone except Ryu left with sworn promises to begin what they had agreed upon the next day.

As the last man left the palace, Ryu looked at Naruto with a somber expression.

"I assume you've decided to stay?" Naruto sighed, before nodding. Ryu smiled, relief present upon his expression. "Good." His face suddenly grew a cheeky smirk. "I'm still never going to call you 'Lord' though."

Naruto barked a loud laugh at that, tension already leaving his body as he shook his head.

"I don't expect you to.", Naruto chuckled, shaking his head with a thoughtful expression when he came down from his laughter. "'...Lord'... That was a shocker to hear."

"Yeah, you tell me.", Ryu snorted, leaning onto the wall. "I suppose it shouldn't have come like a surprise to me though."

"How you figure that?", Naruto frowned. Ryu merely shrugged.

"You fought Nobu and his men so easily and so bravely, men our village has feared for years long since before you and me came around these parts." Ryu rubbed his chin, looking at Naruto with an envious expression. "Honestly, i'm a bit jealous."

Naruto furrowed his brows in worry. That didn't sound good.

"I didn't want to do the things i did, Ryu.", Naruto began, shaking his head at his friend. "I didn't want to kill anyone, but it was us or them. I never intended to become 'Lord' or some such nonsense-"

"Not that.", Ryu interrupted him with a wave, halting Naruto's sentence. "I don't envy your position. I'm jealous of your power."

Naruto lifted a brow in surprise.

"My power?"

"Yeah.", Ryu sighed, crossing his arms defensively. He obviously wasn't comfortable talking about it. "You are in the position you are in now, because i put my fool self in danger twice in one day. And you rescued me both of those times. I'm useless.", Ryu murmured in the end self-deprecatingly.

"Ryu.", Naruto muttered but stopped himself to think for a second. He had to chose his words carefully. There was obviously some damage to Ryu's pride and Naruto did not want to harm their friendship. "I can do the things i do, because i was raised to be used as a weapon.", Naruto began silently, ignoring Ryu's shocked expression. "At the time, i didn't mind, hell i cherished it. But now, i wish i never had to learn those things. I wish i didn't have the blood on my hand that i do. That kind of blood...", Naruto muttered silently, but seriously as he met Ryu's gaze. "That kind of blood sticks with you. Doesn't wash off, no matter what. It's not something to be proud of, its something nobody should have to do. You shouldn't envy something like that, you have something infinitely more precious."

Silence grew between them. Ryu shuffled uncomfortably, before looking up at Naruto hopefully.

"I do?"

Ryu was an orphan of war. He came from nothing and had obviously expected to always be nothing. He didn't know how lucky he was though.

"You do.", Naruto muttered sincerely. A thought came into his mind and Naruto smiled cheekily at his friend. "You have Hina now, for one."

His words had its effect as Ryu's face lit up like a bonfire. Sputtering with embarrassment, Naruto couldn't hold it any longer and roared in laughter. Tension broken, the two friends bantered lightly back and forth for awhile before making their way out of the palace. They were both starving and needed to eat.

As they spoke, Hina's father had been true to his word and nearly flogged Ryu when he woke in Hina's embrace after the celebrations. Ryu told him the entire ordeal, including the part when he promised Hiroto to make them both honest about their relationship. Naruto tried to play nice with Ryu throughout the story, but he couldn't help but laugh at his friend as he congratulated him upon the engagement. Even so, despite how Ryu swiped after Naruto's head in embarrassment, he could still see the big grin on his face as he recounted everything that had so far happened between him and Hina.

Naruto was happy for him and hoped it worked out. They deserved some happy moments, before the Daimyo's men came knocking.

"I think you're wrong though.", Ryu eventually muttered as they trudged down the near abandoned street, looking for someplace to eat.

"Oh?", Naruto muttered, glancing at his friend. "Wrong about what exactly?"

"About the shame you feel for the things you can do.", Ryu responded. As Naruto frowned and opened his mouth to reply, Ryu continued. "You can say it as much as you want; that you shouldn't have to, that nobody should have to do the things you can do. In a perfect world, i would have agreed with you.", Ryu sighed. "But this isn't a perfect world. The things you can do, the things the Daimyo's men can do, can be used for good or evil. Nobu and his men used it to exploit the common folk, used it to their own selfish purposes. You used it to save us." Ryu looked at Naruto with a determined expression. "I would give up the life i live now in a heartbeat to be able to fill such a responsibility. At least then, i would know i could protect Hina and her family." Ryu looked away from him then, obviously not keen on hearing Naruto's response.

Naruto himself wanted to deny his friends words, but resigned himself to a despondent sigh. There were rarely such a thing as good and evil, but he would never discuss philosophy with Ryu. He was far to naive, seen far too little of the world to see all the nuances of gray in the debate of good and evil. Things were still black and white for him.

Despite his reluctance, Naruto couldn't help but feel like there was some truth to Ryu's words. He had once dreamed of protecting his people in the Hidden Village of the Leaf, as a Hokage. Being the strongest, in a position of power to do so much great, yet potentially horrible things...

Was it really so bad to be in such a position, when you intended good for those important to you?

Naruto shook his head and trudged along. He was too hungry and tired for this.

* * *

The next morning, Naruto had met with Shou very early. The boy had met him outside almost immediately as Naruto had left, eager to begin his assignment.

The borderline worship made Naruto a little uncomfortable, but he wouldn't look a gift horse in the mouth, so to speak. He ordered Shou to gather those willing and capable of fighting at the northern edge of the village for instruction. He hoped someone would show themselves capable of learning faster than the others so they could take over the role of instruction, because Naruto couldn't be bogged down himself to teach them everyday.

Since Shou needed some time to get some volunteers together, Naruto decided to check up on the rest of the village to see if things were going according to plan. He had a fleeting idea to use his **Shadow Clones** to lighten the workload, but he quickly wiped that thought from mind.

He'd barely used any of the shinobi techniques since he left the Leaf Village. It would pull attention towards him, from other shinobi including the nearby villages. Since it was in the nature of shinobi to be naturally twitchy, Naruto really didn't want the attention.

There was also the chance that if the Daimyo got news of someone in their rebellion being capable of using chakra, he would send shinobi to solve the issue. That was a can of problems Naruto was in no way interested of opening just yet. As far as he was concerned, the less anyone knew of his abilities, the better. He didn't want any attention from any shinobi, shinobi villages or any 'Missing Nin' at all, and that included his former village.

Taking a tour through the village, he was pleased to see people working of cutting down the nearby forest, already transporting wood into the workshops where men and women alike were already carving the wood into what they were supposed to be used for.

Seeing the people at work was a good thing that brought relief to his mind. The economy had become a bit problematic in the wake of loss of leadership. Nobu's treasury had of course been raided during the rebellion, all of his hoarded gold gone to the wind throughout the village. People had spent the money in wild abandon and the need for certain wares and resources had increased due to the reckless use. Getting people back in work was good for their society as a whole and Naruto hoped it was a sign things were stabilizing. He didn't want to step in with an iron fist of ruling unless necessary, he had issues regarding himself as their leader to begin with anyway.

Eventually he'd made his tour throughout the village and was satisfied in its progress. They wouldn't have to start digging trenched until at least a week and by then they should have some palisades up at the very least and the makings of a wall. He made his way to the northern edge of the city and found Shou alongside of the young, eager men willing to fight in the near future.

As he walked into the clearing among them, they all stood and watched him expectantly.

They were all so young. A few were older, naturally, but most were his own age. Too young to die, in his mind, but they all had a right to fight for their home, same as he.

To his surprise, he saw Ryu among them, looking at him expectantly with a stoic, determined expression, mirroring that of everyone else present. Naruto supposed he shouldn't have been surprised to see Ryu there, wanting to learn how to fight, but a part of Naruto wanted to send him away. He couldn't, it would be harmful to Ryu's pride and egotistical of Naruto to refuse to teach him just because he didn't want him hurt as a friend.

If Ryu wanted to learn, he had the right, same as everyone else despite their friendship.

"Gather around boys.", Naruto waved them over, observing them as they gathered close. Tense, but eager. While they didn't have any proper weaponry to train with just yet, they could still begin to train with the bare basics, such as hand to hand combat. While fundamentally different than fighting with spears or anything else, some principles carried over, such as foot work and warrior mentality.

While they were eager now, he intended to work them to the bone. They would hate him for it, but the more the sweated now, chances were they would bleed less when the true battle came for them.

They didn't have time for soft treatment.

* * *

 _And thats a wrap. Let me know what you think, it only takes you a moment to write a review and even something as short a just "good" lets me know you think im doing a good enough job. Of course, you can also just write "its shit" to let me know you do NOT like it, but i wont really be able to fix anything unless you tell me what you think is shit about it._

 _Either way, every review is a metaphorical pat on the back or a correcting finger and both helps me become a better writer._

 _MiNdZeRo here, signing out._


	5. Chapter 4

**Naruto - Warlord**

 _AN:_

 _Hello again, another quick update from me. Still havent gotten any more work lined up, so i have a lot of free time to spend writing._

 _I got a question by a reviewer who wondered what type of weapon, if any, Naruto would use since he seem to be based around his strength. I was actually really happy with this question, because the character which inspired the Naruto i am trying to depict in this story is a strength bases character himself. To avoid spoiling anything, il write which character inspired the Naruto in this story at the very end of the chapter._

 _As for what type of weapon he will be using, at least for now, will be revealed shortly._

 _Enjoy!_

 **Chapter 4**

Naruto quickly ducked, weaving narrowly beneath Shou's strike, the wooden practice staff grazing his hair. Quickly moving within range of Shou for hand to hand, Naruto slammed his fist into Shou's sternum. The strike pushed him backwards, air leaving his lungs and debilitating him and before he could regain his composure, Naruto twirled the staff in his own hands to jab him in his gut.

Shou managed to sidestep, blocking the jab with his own staff before throwing himself into a lunge towards Naruto mid-section. Already seeing an overextension where it occurred, Naruto deflected the strike and kicked Shou's leg from under him. Letting Shou fall to the ground hard, Naruto kicked him in the side to remind the boy to move. Falling to the ground was no excuse to give up, the enemy didn't care if you lost your breath or footing, they would kill you the same.

Shou rose into a spin, swiping wildly after Naruto who again narrowly dodged it. Repositioning themselves again, Shou heaved for breath as sweat ran down his bare torso under the baking sun. Naruto wasn't even winded, but the comparison was quite unfair all things considering.

"Alright, enough.", Naruto said, smiling at Shou whose tension left his body immediately. Leaning onto his own knees to catch for breath, Shou grinned proudly; he'd done much better against Naruto than anyone else today. Naruto patted him on the back and told him so too, before observing the rest of the training field.

2 weeks had passed since their first preparations and the village was beginning to look like a proper warcamp. Wooden, sharp poles made out of trees formed the walls surrounding the village in its entirety, watchtowers raised at the corners of the village. The trenches were well underway, but that was a huge undertaking and would take much more time than the walls.

In the field around Naruto, as of that very moment, was filled with men practicing combat with wooden staffs, simulating combat as they blocked and struck at one another under instructions from Naruto or those he had given the responsibility to instruct others. While there had been quite a few volunteers in the beginning, Naruto had feared it wasn't enough and begun a steady rotation where everyone who was old enough and fit enough had to practice. He'd delegated people between practicing archery and fighting with spears and javelins and quickly given permanent roles regarding who did best and what they needed the most. The townsfolk had grumbled and protested, but Naruto wouldn't have it. The support he had with Shou and his initial men had also formed the beginnings of a local militia, setting up watch routines and patrols through the village. Few dared to speak ill of Naruto with them nearby as everyone knew their loyalties. Despite this, Naruto was still very well respected so their grumbling had been only a minor setback.

Watching over the people practicing all around him had him smile hopefully for their future. They were beginning to look like a proper fighting force. Not real soldiers still, but maybe just enough to come out on top.

At the edge of the field, lined up as a crowd along the wall, sat a gathering of girls and women of varying ages, enjoying the scene in front of them while speaking pleasantly at one another. Naruto had a creeping suspicion a lot of the guys had begun to train without shirts to impress more than to counter the heat of the sun, but he said nothing on it. He kept his shirt on none the less.

Moving towards the nearest gate through the wall, Naruto rubbed his chin in thought. There were a lot of the women who had wanted to fight as well, at least assist with archery and Naruto was more than willing to approve of the assisted force, but many of the bigoted and old-traditioned men had protested very vehemently. Gender roles had never meant much growing up in a shinobi village, but it apparently meant a great deal for common folk. Personally, Naruto didn't see why it mattered if you were a man or a woman when the enemy came and pointed their swords at both genders alike, despite varying intentions.

Naruto sighed and rubbed his neck. Perhaps he was thinking to much on this.

Nearing the gate, the man in the watch tower yelled for them to open for him.

...Or he yelled for them to open for their 'Lord', but Naruto still hadn't grown used to that yet. The men saluted as he passed them and Naruto smiled and nodded kindly in response as he moved along. Naruto had a creeping suspicion they merely mirrored what they had seen of the samurai and guardsmen that had been there before them. The mirroring duality was an eerie thing to think about and Naruto didn't want his thoughts to linger on that subject. He had noticed he'd grown a tendency to brood lately, something he found very unattractive.

The town inside the walls was a bustle of life. Townsfolk milled about with their busy lives and one could almost think they didn't have a looming conflict hanging over them. While many did their everyday work to keep the village afloat, one could see many busy producing arrows, spears and palisades still and it revealed their situation to any who knew of their intended greetings for the Daimyo's armies.

As Naruto made his way through the town, Naruto smiled and nodded at people passing him by. Nobody showed him their backs, clearly respecting his position with bows and mentions of his new title. It was almost surreal to Naruto, how the people treated him. He had mixed feelings surrounding i as he felt, for the first time in his life, that he was respected for the good he had done for the people around him, but he doubted himself due to the stain the title had been brought upon by Nobu and his ilk.

Naruto eventually made his way over to the palace, which was where he had taken up residency since his elevation. It was a welcome upgrade, despite much of the interior having been ruined during the rebellion. It was still nicer than the shack which he had now given away to a newcomer, another refugee from war in the far east.

As he closed the door behind him, Naruto sighed wearily.

Silence. It had rarely felt so sweet.

Naruto adored the treatment he now received, he truly did, but he missed certain perks of anonymity. Peace when in public was one of them.

Moving his way through the palace, he began to remove articles of clothing on his way to the bedroom, letting them lie childishly around wherever he tossed them. He hadn't taken servants, even if the size of the palace almost demanded it regarding maintenance, but he would think on that later.

Finally out of the filthy linen clothing he used for training, he moved to wash himself. After, he dressed himself in some of the more common looking clothing Nobu and Toushiro had left behind. Most were extravagant robes and silk, but some looked like normal clothing that common folk would use as well. What he currently wore were a black cotton shirt and pants combo with sandals. It had probably been something they wore within the privacy of their palace, as the cloth while simple felt good and soft upon his skin. He refused to wear the robes and the silk; he intended to sell it in due time anyway.

...If he was still alive in the end to do so that was.

After awhile, he left the palace again and made his way towards Hina's home in order to see Ryu. After Toushiro's execution, Hiroto had opened the activities of the former Food Hall from his own own home, as they had a large enough house to do so. Ryu had moved in with them in order to help out with the family business, due to his new commitment with Hina.

"Here.", Ryu muttered, putting the food down in front of Naruto at his table. "Enjoy."

Naruto looked at him with amusement present as his friend seated himself across him. The hall had a couple of occupants, but not so much that Ryu apparently couldn't take a break.

Hina stood with her father by the kitchen conversing, while sending smiles at Ryu.

"I'm assuming thing's are going great?", Naruto drawled quietly without looking at his friend. Ryu smiled and nodded at him.

"Yeah. Hina's great.", Ryu muttered, before sighing with irritation. "Her father on the other hand..."

Naruto smirked at his words. It was obviously some lingering resentment towards Ryu for his audacity regarding the celebrations half a month ago.

"Well, what do you expect?"

As Ryu protested his comment, Naruto let himself reflect on the time that had passed. Ryu was on another training rotation and didn't have practice that day, but he'd still grown leaps and bounds like most others. It was obvious that the spear wasn't something Ryu had a talent for, not like Shou and a couple of others, but he was beginning to get decent.

Naruto would soon have to train them in fighting from a semi-formation. While he didn't expect them to form a perfect spear wall just yet, some battlefield discipline would be essential none the less.

As Hiroto yelled for Ryu to 'get his lazy ass back to work', Naruto merely smiled at the back and forth banter between them. It was obvious that Hiroto had much respect for Ryu despite the shit he gave him, even if Ryu couldn't see it himself.

Left alone with his thoughts, Naruto ate thoughtfully. He'd been reading through Nobu's numerous journals from his travels lately and learned more than he ever thought he could have. One could say anything they would about the late noble's morals, but he had been well educated as an officer and very well traveled.

One entry in particular had interested him; during his travels through the 'Land of Wind', Nobu had described a clash with local brigands that had given them a surprising amount of difficulty. The brigands had used shields that were half the size of a man in height and wide as one in width. It had rendered their bowmen useless and given them much difficulties in combat, as their spears kept them at bay while defending with their shields.

Shields wasn't unheard of, but the Daimyo's men never used them as far as Naruto had ever heard or seen. By their way of the sword, a shield which was meant to prolong the battle wasn't honorable, as most samurai believed the battle should be won through a single, decisive blow. Naruto couldn't care less about honor, they fought to survive. These people weren't warriors, not a single one of them were samurai willing to die for a lofty goal such as honor.

Nobu's journals had described how these brigands gave them great difficulties. He'd described in detail their formations and how they fought, and Naruto intended to make their strength his own. Chances were, the Daimyo's men would fight the same.

With that in mind, Naruto finished his food and rose.

* * *

"Can it be done?"

Naruto looked at the carpenter. Around them, people were hard at work with making tools and weapons for the coming weeks.

The carpenter rubbed his chin with a thoughtful expression.

"Aye. It can be done, if we push back our production of them other things you need.", the carpenter frowned, piking up one of the nearby wooden poles which laid about. "If you don't mind me asking, my Lord, why do you need these spikes?", he questioned, picking up the wooden spike to look at it. "These are much to thick and unwieldy for spears and too thin for your palisades. What'chu gonna use em for anyway?"

Happy with the carpenters cooperation, Naruto merely smiled at him indulgently.

"A surprise, my friend."

* * *

2 more weeks passed and they finally hit the 1 month mark.

At that point, they had begun implementing shields into their spearmen. The shields were simple blocks of wood, wouldn't do much good against anything heavier than a katana or an arrow, but it would keep them alive against an arrow volley. The shields had so far been a hit among them, even if it had been a little bit touch and go in the beginning, seeing as Naruto had no idea himself how to use shields.

The blacksmith had been finally tasked with a job more fit to his craft regarding weapons of war. While they couldn't make proper swords for everyone, they had enough to make simple and small hatchets for the spearmen and the archers. From what Naruto had read in Nobu's journal, the brigands had drawn shortswords when met in close quarters, when Nobu and his men had gotten passed their spears. It made sense to Naruto, that they would have weapon options beyond a long and unwieldy spear if the enemy got passed it. Last thing you could do when fighting in a formation was to wave around a long spear when you stood shoulder to shoulder.

Ryu had excelled in regards of fighting with a hatchet, but Naruto was wary to use him with the rest of the spearmen. Instead, he'd put Ryu with the bowmen for now and Ryu luckily didn't seem to care either way as he'd taken to the bow very well.

A week after the 1 month mark, the trenches were done, both the small ones and the large ones which Naruto had them all cover up, making them impossible to see at distance. Defensive palisades were raised in the fields, which would break up any cavalry charge Nobu's men would attempt.

Naruto was worried the trenches and the palisades would scare off visiting traders, but they hardly seemed to care anyway. He made sure everyone knew where they could and could not go though, as the last thing he wanted was for his own people to fall into the hidden trenches. He tasked his militia, who had taken upon themselves to name them 'People's Guard', to patrol the perimeters at any point of day to make sure nobody went near the trenches.

Because of their aggressive forestry, an open field had appeared around their village. The watchtowers and whoever patrolled the walkway on the wall could easily see a few hundred meters off into the forest. It was in these fields they would wage most of the fight.

Another idea for a surprise for the Daimyo's men had been learned through Nobu's journal and Naruto had made his people gather enormous amounts of grass to dry and bundle up. When he explained his reasoning to his confused advisers, they'd been impressed by his creativity and set to work immediately. The season had thus far been almost unbearingly warm and dry, so they would have to be careful to avoid setting the entire valley on fire.

This was the way the weeks passed and people nearly forgot what they were all preparing themselves for. At around the 2 month mark, one of the scouts Naruto had tasked beyond 'The Quiet Vein' to look for their threat came riding into the town with a fearful expression on his face.

"The Daimyo's men are here!"

* * *

"They are one day away, my Lord.", Shou bowed. He, like the rest of the fighters, were dressed up in a uniformed armor patched together with leather and linen. It wouldn't protect them much against any direct cuts or stabs, but grazing cuts were less likely to bite their skin. "They will be here in the morning."

Naruto stood with his back towards his advisers as they gathered around the table in the aptly named 'War Room'.

Naruto took a deep breath and turned away from the window to eye his advisers.

Fear. Fear was present upon each of their faces. 2 months ago, they had all screamed for blood, the rush of victory over Nobu's men filling them with false bravado, but 2 months was a long time to put fear in a man.

Even so, Naruto trusted them to hold. Fear would keep them alive some seconds longer at the very least.

"Shou.", Naruto began, looking at the man who had become one of his commanders in the field. "Double the guard and have all fighting men on standby throughout the night. If they sleep, they do so in their armor with weapons an arms length away, understand?" Shou nodded. "Jiro.", the man in question stepped forward. "Get the townsfolk ready. Those who cannot fight must be ready to escape through the northern exit, should we fail and if the Daimyo's men breach the wall. Lead them around and away from the battle. If possible, escape through the 'Vein' if it is unguarded. If not, make your way as deep into the valley as possible. Chances are the army will leave after they take the town, if not you can evade them in the forest for weeks." Seeing another grave nod, Naruto turned towards another. "Ichiro." The carpenter in question stepped forward. "Trenches ready?"

"Aye."

"Arrows at the wall?"

"Aye."

Naruto smiled and nodded, taking a deep breath.

"This is what we have been waiting for. It's what we have been preparing for." Naruto let his gaze travel between each member of his council. "I know you might be afraid, and that's fine. You'd be mad if you weren't." They shared a small laugh at that, some tensions leaving their muscles. "Even so, this is what we, what our people, decided the day we rose up against Nobu and his ilk. We will see this through to the end, understand?" At the collective nod, Naruto sighed and waved at them dismissively. "Good. Now git, spend time with your families. Honest folk shouldn't die on empty stomachs." His dark humor had its intended effect as the men laughed on the way out the door.

As the last man left the room, only Ryu was left with a somber frown upon his features.

"Naruto.", Ryu began, drawing his attention. "We're friends, right?"

Naruto cocked a brow at his friend and looked at his questioningly.

"Of course." Ryu nodded at that.

"And friends are always honest with one another?"

"As much as is reasonable, yes.", Naruto pursed his lips, wondering where his friend was going with this.

"Then...", Ryu sighed, before looking at Naruto with determination. "Then you would tell me our honest chances of seeing this through? Without lying?"

Naruto sucked in a sharp breath. So that was what it was about. Giving it a moment of thought, Naruto nodded.

"I would."

Ryu breathed in relief at that.

"And?"

It was a good question. One he didn't wish to bring up in front of the rest of his people. He trusted Ryu wouldn't speak to the others of it.

"...It depends.", Naruto began with a frown. "If they come with the numbers i expect, then we have a fair chance of winning this, for now. At least until the Daimyo sends the next batch of soldiers.", Naruto breathed and shook his head. "Since the scout who arrived couldn't properly make out their army size through the forest, chances are they are many more than what we think. But honestly...", Naruto trailed off with a dark look in his eyes. "...Honestly, in the long term, there is no way we are coming out on top."

Silence grew between them for several seconds, before Ryu took a deep breath of resignation. He'd obviously had that suspicion already. Seemed like his friend had more perception than what Naruto gave him credit for.

"...I see.", Ryu murmured somberly. Looking towards his friend, Naruto gave him the bravest and brightest smile he could.

"Don't think about this for now. Hina deserves your company more than i right now." Naruto smirked at his friends blush. He was still so easy to rile up. "Go on. We have a long day tomorrow."

With a parting nod, Naruto was finally left alone in his study.

Breathing in the night air, Naruto shrugged to loosen up the muscles of his shoulders. Surprisingly, he didn't feel afraid. He remembered the feeling of fear well from his time as a shinobi. He remembered freezing up during the 'Wave' mission, how he fought for his life during the Chunin Exams...

But it wasn't fear which gripped him now. Only a sense of calmness. A sense of purpose which Naruto hadn't felt in many, many years.

As Naruto walked passed one of the many rooms in the building, a sight upon the wall pulled his attention.

It was a halberd, probably a weapon picked up from far away during Nobu's travels. It was a little bit longer than himself with a wooden shaft, metal engraved at 2 of its sides to protect the wood from harm. At the end, a bladed piece of metal stood, formed like an axe with a sharp spear point at its top. It was a simple design, but for some reason it pulled his attention. To most of the other villagers, it would be an unwieldy weapon to use, especially in formation with a shield, but for Naruto...

Leaning forward, he grasped the handle and pulled it from the wall.

* * *

The morning air was crisp, yet not quite cold. It was a hint towards the colder times that was on its way. The sun had yet to rise and not a single bird could be heard singing in the trees.

Dusklight greeted Naruto's eyes as he left the palace, halberd in hand, shield in the other. He'd armed himself in leather armor much like the rest of the fighting men. While there had been a few armors for use within Nobu's palace, he didn't think it would be fair for the rest of his men that he wore better armor. Wouldn't make a good example.

As he left the palace grounds, Shou was waiting for him by the exit.

Coming to a stop before the young man, Shou bowed and gave Naruto an approving look upon seeing the halberd. Their greeting was not one of words, but no less meaningful before they made their way together towards the town square.

An impressive sight awaited him.

His people stood lined up and ready, as per his exact orders. Archers on the left side of the square, his spearmen on the other. The townsfolk who weren't going to fight stood around the edges of the square, watching with scared and tearful expressions as they looked for their loved ones about to fight for them. Coming to a stop as he entered the square, Naruto paused to appreciate the sight. Everyone looked to him silently, Shou at his side as faithfully as ever. Ryu stood by the archers, looking to him like the rest of them.

It was... a lonely, yet powerful realization of the power he now possessed. This entire village, the entire people was his and they would listen to his every command.

With a stoic expression, Naruto walked across the square to inspect the men and few women he had trained, many personally over the course of the 2 months.

Walking across the gravel, the only sound that could be heard was the gravel beneath Naruto's feet.

There was no talking.

No wind.

No birds.

Nothing.

Walking slowly across his spearmen, he looked them each in the eye as he inspected their armor way they carried their weapons. While they weren't proper soldiers, they had still managed to instill with some discipline. Satisfied, he did the same with his archers, inspecting their leather quivers and oaken bows. The arrows didn't have metal points, but it mattered little as most samurai wore little plating, instead opting to use light armor such as leather. It would be of much better quality than they had, but their arrows should still prove useful.

Having inspected them all, Naruto came to a stop in front of them all, their gazes locked on him like his were on theirs.

He had spent the night thinking on the perfect words for this day. What words could he have said to calm their nerves, to put bravery in their hearts before the clash mere hours away?

Nothing. He would lead by example. And his actions would push them forward.

After a heavy moment of silence, Naruto gave Shou and Ryu, each at their respective position by the spearmen and the archers, a nod.

They snapped around towards their men, drawing their attention immediately.

 **"To the wall!"** , they both called as one.

 **"Osu!"** , the fighting force roared as one, and sprung into movement.

At the instant moment of the command, the sound of boots upon gravel filled the air as the men and women that were going to fight moved for their positions. Naruto clasped his hands together with the halberd resting against his shoulder and watched. The sense of foreboding, yet pride, he felt upon seeing them was a new sensation to Naruto.

He saw people running past their families and loved ones, giving them their potentially last goodbyes as they passed. Ryu gave Hina a short kiss who cried silently as he moved away from her again, Shou sharing a few words with his sister, his only living relative as far as Naruto knew.

After a minute, people were still scrambling to ready themselves at their positions and Shou and Ryu came up to Naruto alongside of each other.

"Almost ready, my Lord.", Shou murmured.

With a nod, Naruto strode towards the gate.

* * *

 _And here we go._

 _The character which inspired the Naruto here, is "Iudex Gundyr" (or "Champion Gundyr"), one of the bosses of Dark Souls 3. It's one of my favorite characters and bosses of all games and all time. Looks cool, amazing music and intriguing lore._

 _Until next time!_

 _MiNdZeRo here, signing out._


	6. Chapter 5

**Naruto - Warlord**

 _AN:_

 _Okay, so this is a chapter i have been a bit more hesitant to release. I am sure there's a lot of "experts" out there with a lot of opinions and "knowledge" on how people waged war realistically, as well as the physics regarding the katana, but i will respectfully keep my own opinion despite whatever expertise i am sure you have under your belt. For some reason, a lot of people think the katana could cut through nearly anything, while in truth, the katana is an incredibly light blade with very little durability. It was a weapon that needed to be mastered in its use because it chipped incredibly easily due to its thin and sharp edge and had little to no weight to cut through anything more durable than leather. Sure, we have a lot of demo's out there showing katana's cutting through posts (not made of wood), but a katana isnt able to cut through through metal or thick enough wood, it just doesnt have the weight for it. Its a precision instrument after all._

 _If you want to make your opinion known or if you think i have my facts wrong, please feel free to post a review about it, but please understand that i will stay hesitantly doubtful. I dont claim to be an expert of this myself, that isnt what i am saying at all, but i'd rather trust my own research than yours is all._

 _Also, i have been getting some comments about what pairings there will be in the story. I can say that i do indeed plan to make a pairing between Naruto and someone, but who? That i do not want to spoil just yet. Feel free to let me know who you think it should be though, either an original character or one from canon. While i do have my ideas on where this story will be going, i am very much free and open to suggestion. If i get an idea that i think is better than what i have currently, i will move to accommodate to make a better story._

 **Chapter 5**

Standing on top of the wall, over the gate which pointed out towards 'The Quiet Vein', Naruto narrowed his eyes upon the movement in the forest. He could see armored men scouting for the village and he knew the Daimyo's men were soon upon them.

Hours had passed since they made ready for war and the sun was now in full bloom above them. Its glaring heat went ignored in favor of pre-battle nerves.

An archer next to Naruto, a boy younger than himself, suddenly heaved and puked, nerves obviously not agreeing with his last meal. Naruto ignored it, despite his sympathies and continued to scout ahead into the forest. Minutes passed and the scouts eventually disappeared into the forest.

This was it.

Naruto knew the Daimyo's men wouldn't stop to parlay with them. In their eyes, they were criminals and murderers, rebelling against their rightful lord and undeserving any mercy. When they came, they would throw everything they had into a decisive blow; such was their way of the sword.

Seeing movement in the forest, Naruto could hear the sound of horses galloping along with the warcry of a hundred men.

The sound sent a shiver down Naruto's spine, but he refused to let it show.

"Open the gate!", Naruto barked and turned briskly, making his way down the ramps on the wall. Men yelled in confirmation and opened the gate before the wide row of men which Naruto would personally lead into battle. Coming down the ramp, Naruto gave Shou who would fight alongside of him a nod, before facing the gate. Taking a deep breath, Naruto tried to calm his beating heart. "Forward.", he said in a firm voice and Shou nodded.

"Forward!", Shou roared.

 **"Osu!"** , the men behind them yelled. Breaking into a jog, the entire platoon behind him mirrored his movement and followed bravely out the gate.

His shield and javelin in his left hand felt light, his halberd in his right bobbing along with his jogging steps. Adrenaline was beginning to rush past his ears now in preparation for the coming battle. He couldn't imagine how it was for those behind him, those who had never been in a true battle for life and death.

As the last man left the gate, it was promptly shut behind them. They jogged quickly past the many wooden palisades which laid around the village and into the open, flat field in front of them that was between them and the forest.

The sounds of horses and warcries from the forest were loud now.

"Spread out.", Naruto said to Shou, coming to a stop as the rest halted behind him. "Loose formation."

"Spread out! Loose formation!", Shou roared next to him. The platoon moved out into a line with 5 rows, about a 30 men in width, making them a force of about 150 fighting men. The group of archers behind them which had followed crouched and waited behind their lines. "Stand ready!"

 **"Osu!"** , they thundered again as they pointed their spears forward in a hunched and battle ready position.

Every breath felt as if it was unnaturally long now. The urge to hyperventilate had began to grow and Naruto had to remind himself to breathe slowly.

200 meters in front of them, a contingent of samurai on horseback came riding out of the forest, straight for them. Their warcries thundered across the field, shaking the men in their shoes.

"Now, my Lord?", Shou questioned nervously, but Naruto shook his head.

Dust rose from the horses as they ran, their riders wearing intricate golden armors of leather and iron, ornaments depicting dragons and heroes upon their vests. Those who didn't wear masks depicting demons and what not were almost close enough to see their frothing snarls.

As they passed the 150 meter mark, Shou questioned him again, but Naruto couldn't even hear him as he observed the riders. He would assume they had about a 120 men, not counting anyone in reserve.

At the 100 meter mark, Shou questioned him again and sounded like he was about to panic, but Naruto ignored it. The riders could be seen in clear detail now.

At the 70 meter mark, his men were about to panic and break rank, but that was when **IT** happened.

Their horses stepped into the hidden trenches that they had covered with branches, leaves and dirt. The trench was 5 meter wide and deep, poles of spikes in the bottom. As the upper, thin branches broke the layer under the hooves of their horses, the first in the line fell, horse and rider both, into the spike pit. Naruto couldn't see the result, but they could hear the pained screams of the many riders who suffered at the bottom. The lucky ones died instantly.

The riders behind them quickly halted, their horses rearing up on their hind legs in panic as the riders behind them nearly pushed the front further into the pit.

Smirking, Naruto gave Shou a nasty grin.

 **"Now."** , Naruto growled deeply and Shou nodded.

"Archers forward!", Shou roared. The spearmen stood rooted in their loose and open formation while the archers behind quickly ran through up to the front, forming 2 rows of about 30 men in width in front of them. "Nock!", Shou continued and the archers nocked their first arrows in preparation. "Draw!" The archers pointed their bows towards the air in front of them and drew their arrows back in their strings. "Loose!"

At his last command, the archers let their arrows fly.

The volley rained across the field and the panicking samurai were too late to realize what was happening. The volley rained over the riders and the horses, but the wooden tips of the arrows no matter how sharp did very little damage. Their armor took the brunt of the damage, but some arrow heads managed to pierce, causing both the unlucky horses and riders to scream.

As the first volley hit, Shou had already begun his command for preparing the next volley which quickly followed the first.

Naruto frowned as Shou continued to rain arrows on them. Dust and panic among the enemy riders made it difficult to see and judge how many were left, but every one of them who fell was a gift to be relished. One less soldier to harm his own after all.

After a minute of punishment, the Daimyo's men eventually figured out where the trench ended and made their way around. Most of their horses were either panicking or had been wounded, so the samurai had abandoned the animals.

Naruto almost snorted with amusement. So far, this had been much easier than expected. Whoever was leading these men had obviously underestimated them gravely.

As Shou ordered the last volley, Naruto glanced over at him.

"Archers, retreat."

"Archers!", Shou roared faithfully. "Retreat!"

As the archers turned and made their way back through the spearmen ranks, Naruto caught Ryu among them.

"Ryu!", Naruto barked, drawing his attention as he passed him by. "Prepare for flanking!" Ryu nodded and ran along with his unit. Glancing over his shoulder, Naruto saw the last of the archers make their way out of the spearmen's loose formation. "Ready javelins."

"Ready Javelins!", Shou roared. All the spearmen lowered their spears to the ground, switching their grips on the javelin from left hand to the right. "Javelins at the ready!"

"On my command.", Naruto muttered, receiving a nod from Shou. The Daimyo's men had made it passed the trenches, but their fear of another arrow volley had obviously rendered them unable to think straight as they hadn't resumed their formations. With nerves as steel, Naruto calmly reared his javelin back in preparation for the throw. The men around him mirrored his action.

As the enemy ran passed the 40 meter mark, the tip of the javelin rested right next to the tip of his nose.

"Throw!", Naruto roared and Shou for once didn't repeat his words. They let their javelins fly, raining towards the enemy forces. Naruto saw his own javelin slam through the body of one of the samurai in front, several more falling to the javelins of his men. The soldiers remained just as motivated as before however, and continued to storm passed their fallen towards the town. "Ready spears.", Naruto growled, adrenaline really beginning to push into his ears now.

"Ready spears!", Shou roared and the men quickly picked them up again, readying themselves for the enemy now only a short distance away. "Spears ready!"

"Close ranks."

"Close!"

Quick as they could be, everyone huddled together, shoulder to shoulder as they formed a wall of shields and spears. Naruto's breathing picked up and he could hear the men around him suffering the same as the samurai were now right in front of them.

"Brace!", Naruto roared right before the samurai charged into them, leaning into his shield as the wave of enemy ran straight into them.

 **"Osu!"**

With a snarl, Naruto stopped the first one to reach him with the tip of his halberd, stabbing forward and piercing the warrior's armor at the middle. The chakra in his muscles sent spear straight through the armor, but the axe prevented the spear from going further. Drawing his halberd back, Naruto grit his teeth as one of the warrior's comrades ran straight into his shield with his shoulder.

All around them, the samurai with their broken formation rammed into their shields where a bloody dance as old as time began. Lifting his shield to prevent a cut to his face, Naruto stabbed blindly again and again as he did his best to block whatever the samurai attempted to throw at him. Nicks and cuts got to him eventually, but they were only minor. The men behind him pushed up against his back with their own shields, stopping the first line from being pushed backwards as they used their own spears in a reversed grip to stab at the enemy from above their own frontline.

Seconds passed as they shoved and stabbed at the samurai who fought with reckless abandon. While it was obvious these warriors had little to no experience fighting against a shieldwall, they were warriors while Naruto's men were not. They had the numbers however as every time one of Naruto's fell, another quickly took his place at the shield wall.

A chorus of warcries came from the side of the samurai and Naruto smirked as he fought onward. Ryu and his archers had pulled out their hatches and were now running straight for the samurai's flank. Armed with shields and hatchets, they looked like brigands as they slammed into the samurais backs.

The difference in pressure from the samurai at the spearwall was felt immediately as the samurai attempted to fall back to get more control of their flanks, but Naruto would never let them.

"Break ranks!", Naruto roared and stepped forward and out of formation. Stabbing a samurai through the back as he turned, he blocked another one's strike from the side and swept his legs from under him with the halberd. Before the man could move, Naruto slammed the edge of his shield into the samurai's face, his strength bursting the man's skull like an egg upon the dirt. "Fight free!"

 **"Osu!"** , the men roared and like a starved beast fueled by fear and bloodlust and charged forward into the now retreating samurai.

Despite their superior training, the samurai now floundered. Attacked with hatchets at one side and spears from the other, the few who attempted to fight on were quickly mowed down by their superior numbers.

With a fierce grunt, Naruto drove the axe'd blade of the halberd sideways into the chest of a samurai who attempted to flee. Locking the handle under the pit of his arm, he used his body for leverage to swing the halberd back quickly like a pendulum. The samurai he'd aimed for threw himself to his back, the spear swiping by the tip of his nose in a miss. Grunting in exertion, Naruto used the momentum he already had to push the halberd away from his body into a twirl at his wrist. Hefting the halberd in a javelin like grip, he jabbed forward towards the downed samurai who screamed briefly in protest before he was silenced forever.

Drawing his weapon back into a standard grip again with a grim expression, Naruto took a breather to observe the battlefield. The samurai were now in full retreat, but he doubted they had seen the last of them. His men, both spearmen and archers with hatches alike were chasing down the remaining samurai, cutting them down as they fled the area and ran back towards the forest.

"Cease!", Naruto roared and his men slowly, but surely began to make their way back to the walls of their town. "Tend to the wounded! Get them inside! Shou!? Shou and Ryu, where the hell are you!?"

As his men began the grim task of tending to their wounded and dead, dragging both towards the town, Ryu and Shou ran up to Naruto looking relatively unharmed. Ryu had a gash at the side of his head, Shou a limp at his right leg, but they looked fine otherwise.

"You both alright?" They both nodded and Shou looked to him with worried eyes.

"And you, my Lord?"

"I'm fine.", Naruto waved him off. "Get our people fed, rested and aid for those in need. I want full control of how many capable we have left to fight with.", Naruto muttered, casting a glance over his shoulder towards the forest where the samurai was stilling running towards. "I don't think we have seen the last of these fuckers."

* * *

Naruto sat at a box outside many of the town's workshops. He watched his men lying around at makeshift blankets as people doted on them, bringing them water and food in their break from the fight.

To the side, in the shade of the wall, laid the wounded.

In the end, they had done better than what Naruto had hoped for. Only 7 men had died, but many more had been wounded. Some of those wounded wouldn't make it past the next hour, some would be ready to fight within minutes.

Naruto's gaze traveled to the bodies, draped with white cloth from top to toe to hide them from view. A father sat by the end of one such, a dark expression upon his face while a family wept for another nearby. One of the girls who had been tending to the wounded laid a blanket over one who had been speaking just minutes ago with a shake of her head.

8 dead then.

Regret was heavy in his heart, but this was what they had known would happen. They had all made their choices and Naruto found comfort that their amount of dead was much fewer than expected. The samurai had lost many more men than them after all, but Naruto didn't think for a second they had won just yet.

Naruto blinked as someone pushed a piece of bread beneath his chin.

"You should eat.", Shou murmured down at him with a worried look. Glancing up at his adviser, Naruto accepted the bread with a muted thanks. Shou seated himself on a box next to Naruto with a groan. Shou's leg had received a beating during the tussle, but he was otherwise fit to fight.

"How are we looking, Shou?", Naruto breathed, eating slowly as he continued to watch his people milling about in worry.

"We're looking surprisingly good.", Shou muttered, speaking low in order to keep the conversation private. "Most of the boys are in pretty high spirits after the fight. They think we have a real good fighting chance in all of this, considering how the last engagement went.", Shou trailed off as he ate another piece of the bread in his hand. "I can say with complete surety that we have at least 120 fighting men left with spears, while most of our archers are still good. Those left on the wall haven't seen any action yet, but they seem fairly motivated considering how the last one went. Ryu only lost 4 men i think."

"These numbers are likely incorrect.", Naruto murmured. "We have more wounded than this."

"Might be, but hard to tell with our current wounded, seeing as many of them will be ready to fight again.", Shou conceded as Naruto glanced across the square.

"Where's Ryu?"

"With his fiancee." Naruto took a breath at this, Shou giving him a worried look. "Should i find him, my Lord?"

"...No...", Naruto muttered. While he would have appreciated Ryu's presence right now, he was well within his rights to be with his fiancee that moment. "It's fine.", Naruto muttered as he finished eating. "This was good."

"Yeah.", Shou chuckled. "My sister's always been good at baking."

"I never asked before, but how old's your sister?", Naruto murmured as he leaned back against the pole the boxes were lined up next to. Some small talk would do them good while they waited.

"She's 14." Shou rubbed his chin in thought. "She was 5 when we left the capital."

"You're from the capital of Earth?", Naruto cocked a brow at Shou. While they had worked together for a long while, they hadn't actually spoken much outside of work. Seeing his nod, Naruto was about to ask another question when someone yelled out from the nearby watchtower.

"Rider!", the man yelled out, waving fiercely towards Naruto. "Rider to the southeast, towards 'The Quiet Vein'!"

Naruto grunted and heaved himself to his feet. He quickly ran towards the ramp of the corresponding wall to see, Shou following as quick as he was able to.

Coming to the top of the wall, Naruto saw the rider leave the forest, riding at a slow pace towards the trenches where they had lost many of their own men. About a 100 meters away from their camp, he stopped, barely beyond the range of their shortbows.

"...What do they want?", Shou murmured after a couple of seconds, the archers on the wall next to them shuffling nervously.

"To negotiate, i assume." Naruto frowned. It made sense that they intended to negotiate after losing so much more men than them, but it also told Naruto that they had no intentions of giving up just yet. They had more men to spare. "Shou."

"Yes, my Lord?"

"You have the wall.", Naruto grunted, turning towards the ramp again. Clapping Shou on the shoulder as he passed him, he moved to leave the ramps.

"I will await your return, my Lord.", Shou responded without argument. His loyalty was commendable and very much a necessity in their situation.

The gate was opened for him as he left, entering the fields of the earlier battle. Blood, guts and corpses still littered the area, but Naruto didn't pay them any mind. They weren't his dead; they had already been dragged back into town to the people that had loved them. Stepping up towards the rider, Naruto wasn't sure what to expect. The rider hadn't been armed, so Naruto had intended the same courtesy, but he could easily kill 1 rider with his hands alone if the rider tried anything.

Coming to a stop before the trenches, the pit filled with the dead was eventually the only thing left between Naruto and the samurai's rider. The rider had a highly intricate and neatly designed armor, trims of gold and red along its edges, silk binding many of the pieces of cloth together. He wore a standard samurai helmet that had some ornaments of dragons which Naruto hadn't seen on any of the others. Naruto assumed the rider in front of him was their leader.

He jumped off the horse and paced towards the edge of the pit, glaring at Naruto with hatred in his gaze. The mask covered everything below the bridge of his nose, revealing a disturbingly cold set gray eyes.

Naruto let the silence between them grow for a moment with a stoic and unamused expression. The rider had called him out there so he would be the first to speak.

"...You're younger than what i expected.", the samurai muttered with a cold gaze. He seemed curious, beneath the boiling anger in his eyes.

"I suppose i am.", Naruto shrugged, his expression unchanging. Even so, he wasn't in the mood for small talk. "Why did you come out here to meet me? Surely not to throw insults?"

The rider eyed him for another moment before shaking his head.

"You fought well and shamed us in the first battle. We will not underestimate you again.", the rider muttered. "Honorless dogs deserving to be put down for your insolence you may be, but i do not wish for further bloodshed if possible. Therefore, i am here to bring you the terms of your surrender."

Naruto narrowed his eyes at the warrior's words. His insult showed clearly what they thought of him and his people, and it angered him that they cared so little for the reasons of their rebellion. A part of him wanted to ask the warrior for his name, but he didn't want to give him the courtesy.

"Lets hear it then.", Naruto muttered, nearly scowling at the warrior across the trench.

"You and yours will lay down your arms immediately and allow our forces to secure the town. You will have my word that we will not lay a finger on any of your people."

Naruto frowned at this. He didn't think for a single second that the Daimyo would allow the people to go unpunished. While the army, on their honor, perhaps would not despoil them, whoever got responsibility over the village afterwards wasn't bound to any such promises.

"Am i to believe that we are let off, without punishment, just like that?", Naruto snorted condescendingly, clearly showing what he believed the worth of the warrior's words were.

"Only the life of whoever leads you are forfeit.", the warrior growled. "I understand that the concept of honor is difficult for you, but it is the foundation of our civilization. When we promise something, we keep it."

Ah, there it was. Naruto couldn't help but snort in derisiveness.

"The last noble family was sworn to defend us. Instead, they robbed us, beat us and did whatever they pleased with us." Naruto shrugged. "Honor didn't mean shit to them. We will bring you an answer before nightfall, if not..." Naruto let the sentence trail off, but the meaning was clear and Naruto had said his piece. He turned to return to the town.

"What is your name?", the rider called after him and Naruto's gaze darkened.

"I am just a commoner!", Naruto yelled back as he left. "Nobody important."

* * *

His advisers stood gathered around the map in the 'War Room.' Naruto had quickly called an emergency meeting as soon as he entered the village again and they had much to talk about.

"So they want your life and expect the rest of us to throw down our arms and let them march in here?", Shou muttered derisively, lips drawn in disgust. "Unacceptable."

"I have to agree.", Ichiro, the carpenter muttered as he crossed his arms. "Our people will never accept this."

"I know.", Naruto sighed. A part of him was almost tempted to take the deal, forfeiting his own life if only for the chance that his people wouldn't suffer, but doing so would mean the sacrifices of those they had lost would be meaningless as another noble scoundrel would surely take the place where Nobu had left. "And i do not believe for a second that the Daimyo will accept our people going unpunished after killing the head of a noble house. No matter what promises the general here makes, it is the Daimyo's word that is final after all."

Silence fell among them as they took in his words. The mood was dim and grave.

"So what happens now?", Shou looked to Naruto with the same conviction as always; belief that he would find a way through this for them.

The expectations were stifling, but it was a responsibility Naruto had accepted a long time ago.

"For now, we have until nightfall to prepare, although i want our guard schedule on the wall to remain unchanged." Shou nodded at this. "Jiro." The man in question looked at Naruto inquisitively. "The people are packed and ready for the worst, yes?"

"They are, my Lord.", Jiro nodded, looking worried. "Are you thinking we may have to...?", he let his words trail off meaningfully. The group looked to Naruto with baited breath as he sighed.

"I will be honest with you.", Naruto began with a frown. "I have no idea how many men they have left, but they have enough to think they can win despite the odds. We got lucky." Naruto held up his hand as the group was about to protest. "No matter how you think the first battle went down, we got lucky. They underestimated us and thought they could charge us down like whatever peasants they're usually used to suppressing. It won't happen a second time." Naruto paused, looking them each in the eye as they considered his words. "Now, i have no idea what they are going to hit us with next, be it arrows, swords or hooks to climb the walls. I do know however, that even IF we manage to win this, we aren't going to be able to survive here at length."

"What do you mean?", Jiro frowned, but the rest seemed to wonder the same.

"This was merely 1 unit of men, barely more than a hundred.", Naruto began gravely. "When the Daimyo hears of our victory, IF we win, what do you think will happen next? Do you think he'll just leave us alone or send an actual army next time?"

The severity of their situation was beginning to dawn on them now, some looking to the table with hollow grimaces. They were beginning to realize the futility of their efforts.

"So then.", Shou murmured, ever faithful as he looked to Naruto for guidance. The rest did the same, looking to Naruto for direction. "What do we do now?"

Naruto closed his eyes with a sad smile.

"We need to abandon Kisara Valley."

* * *

 _And there is it. Nest chapter will be up tomorrow and after that i might have to take a break from writing. I might have a new job waiting for me on friday, so i dont know when i will get time to write again after that._

 _In any case, i hope you enjoyed this chapter, just leave a review if you have a question and i will do my best to answer._

 _MiNdZeRo here, signing out._


	7. Chapter 6

**Naruto - Warlord**

 _AN:_

 _And here we are. Like i said during the last AN, i will have to take a short break after this. I might squeeze one chap out during the weekend, but dont count on it. I have begun with the next chapter, but work and stuff will make it difficult to promise when it will be out._

 _I am a bit anxious for what you guys will think about this chapter. This chapter, and the next will begin to reveal the new direction the story will be moving towards and it wouldnt surprise me if not everyone is happy with it. Even so, this is the direction i have decided since before i even started writing the prologue that i wanted to take, so this is what goes._

 _So far, i am so happy with all of the support you guys have showed for the story. It's what has motivated me to write them as quickly as i have during this week (over 30k words in 5 days, holy shit). Someone made their worry known that my potentially new job would hinder me in continuing the story, so here's my response to calm anyone with similar thoughts:_

 _\- I have no intentions of stopping to write despite what will hopefully be my new job. There may be some time between updates, as i wont have as much time as before, but i will still find time to write every now and then. Should i end up unable to continue the story for whatever reason, i will naturally give it away WHEN that time comes._

 _Enough yammering from me for now, ENJOY!_

 **Chapter 6**

Naruto bound the last strap of his backpack and rose. His back had gotten stiff from packing and the battle earlier during the day hadn't helped either.

As he stretched, Naruto sighed and looked about the wide and spacious bedroom that had once belonged to a nobleman. It had been earned through blood, but it had become a home to Naruto, even if he had never expected to experience any greater luxuries than what was provided to him as a commoner, living in a small shack at the outskirts of a small town.

And now, he would lose it all. All the comforts he'd grown used to over the last couple of months would be gone forever.

Naruto shouldn't complain. Not really. There were families here, like Hiroto's for example, who had lived here for far longer than he. Old families who had worked themselves to the bone to establish a familiar home and hearth, a place where they belonged in the world. They lost far more than Naruto, whose home was little more than a mausoleum.

Naruto shook his head, smirking at his own remorse; he was doing it again. That god awful brooding.

Picking up the backpack, he let it rest by the exit as he toured the palace for what would be the last time. The 'War Room' had been emptied, the map safely secured in Naruto's backpack. The decorations, the soft silk curtains and pillows and the many works of arts and weaponry which hung upon the walls however had no place in their journey.

It was within these walls that Naruto had become something so much more than what he had ever thought he'd be. He couldn't help but feel sentimental now that he was loosing it all.

Naruto snorted. He was being overly dramatic. He still had his life and position among his people. That was more than those who had died for them.

Casting a last, longing glance, across the halls of his home, he wondered when he'd grown so comfortable with the splendor of the palace and its comfortable silks and satin. Refusing to linger any longer, Naruto moved to pick up the backpack. No sense staying around fretting over things that couldn't be changed.

The evening sun greeted him as he left the palace, the doors banging shut behind him.

Pausing to glance at its position, Naruto frowned with worry. It was nearly time.

He jogged from his home, now abandoned, weaving past the many townsfolk all walking towards the same direction as he, backpacks and carts dragged by horses along with them. The mood was grim among the people, their children crying in confusion as their parents did their best to console them. They were too young to understand what was going on, but Naruto doubted they would be shown mercy if the Daimyo's men breached the walls.

Finally coming to the town square, his people milled about in waiting. It was a large gathering as the entire townsfolk waited. The wounded had been loaded to cart, supplies packed and farm animals herded. All that was left for them to do now, was wait.

Naruto glanced over the area and found his advisers near the middle, right next to Hiroto and his daughter Hina. Ryu was there as well, doing his best to console her as Hiroto pointedly ignored him. He sighed and quickly jogged over to them.

"My friends.", Naruto nodded in greetings, receiving one in return from everyone present. "How are we looking?"

"We're seeing an awful lot of movement in the forest now.", Shou frowned. "Wont be long now."

Naruto nodded at that, keeping his worries at bay as he looked to Jiro.

"Our people ready to move?"

"If they aren't, they will be when the arrows whistle through the air.", Jiro snorted derisively. His frustrations were felt by them all, as people were stubborn and proud to a fault. They could only do so much to hurry them along.

"Good.", Naruto muttered, taking a deep breath as he looked meaningfully at those present. "Listen up. The second the fight begins, you will all leave through the northern gate."

"What if they're there? What if they have already surrounded the settlement in the forest?", Ichiro questioned with worry, but Naruto shook his head.

"They cant. They have too few men, they will be spread far too thin to be useful if they do and they have no idea where the northern trenches are." Naruto smirked nastily at them. "I suspect they don't want to go looking for any more than what they already found of those pits." The group chuckled darkly at that, nodding at his words. "No, they will come from the direction they think is now the safest. Shou, did you get the oil spread out into the second line of trenches?"

"Aye.", Shou nodded. "Oil's poured and grass is strewn about."

"Good.", Naruto nodded, pausing to brace himself for his next words. He knew Shou would protest. "I need you to guide our people to the 'Vein'." Shou's eyes widened in shock. Before he could protest, Naruto held up his hand and continued. "Our people trust you, Shou. And i trust you to get them out of here safely if i fall."

"My Lord!", Shou nearly yelled. "I can fight! Anyone else here can lead our people to the 'Vein', you know i can-!"

"You can fight, Shou, that is true.", Naruto interrupted him with a strict voice of iron. They didn't have time for this. "But you cannot run, not with that limp of yours." Shou grimaced at this, clenching his teeth with frustration. His bravery was commendable, but Shou needed to see the greater picture. "Shou." Naruto stepped forward and laid a hand on Shou's shoulder, drawing his attention. "I trust you with the responsibility of getting out people to the 'Vein'. The thick forests should hide you as long as the Daimyo's men aren't guarding the pass. Wait for us there."

Looking into his eyes, Shou looked like he still wanted to argue against him, but eventually relented with a somber nod. Naruto nodded back in relief.

Making small talk as he relayed some last guiding words for his advisers, a man in the watchtower nearby yelled out.

"Company!"

The townsfolk cried out in fear, several beginning to cry now. They were understandably worried.

Looking at his advisers meaningfully and giving a last nod to Shou, Naruto looked to Ryu who stood with his new family. No words were spoken between them as Naruto turned to run for the wall, but they didn't need to. He hoped they would make it out, should the worst come to pass.

Naruto only needed to delay them enough for his people to reach the pass. Time was all they needed.

"'People's Guard'! On me!", Naruto roared out across the square, already moving towards the wall. The men and women who were members of the guard quickly said their goodbyes to their weeping families and ran with the rest towards the southeastern gate. Running up to the top of the ramps, above the gate, Naruto narrowed his eyes at the scene before him.

The samurai stood lined up along the edge of the forest. They now wore longbows, standing ready with arrows already nocked and waiting.

Naruto realized how bad that was. Their bows had much, much longer range than their own, which were primarily made for hunting and not long distance warfare like the Daimyo's longbows.

The rider sat upon his horse, glaring at the town from across the field. For a moment, their eyes locked and there were nothing else around them. The rider had probably long since realized the people of Kisara would never surrender.

Naruto glanced to the mountain side, where the sun had almost dipped below the mountain tops. As if in response to his thoughts, the thin line visible of the sun disappeared behind the ridge.

Gaze falling back to the rider, he saw the warrior had been watching to sun as well. Promise now fulfilled, the rider drew his sword.

At his command, men with torches ran out from the forest. Observing them with suspicion, Naruto widened his eyes upon seeing them light their arrows on fire.

"Fire arrows!", Naruto roared to those around him. "Shield up!"

 **"Shields up!"** , the people roared out down the line, ensuring the message came across to those far away from Naruto. Halberd in hand, Naruto crouched beneath his shield, peeking under it from above the top of the wall.

The samurai waved his sword and roared a command, pointing his sword towards their village. Like one, the trained archers raised their bows into the air and fired. The fire arrows soared through the night air like fireflies upon the wind, yet the sight wasn't anywhere as soothing.

Naruto grit his teeth as the arrows slammed into the wall and shields around him. An arrow with a metal tip suddenly burst through his shield, the dangerous tip right in front of his face. He did his best to ignore the fact that the wall and whichever buildings the archers hit would likely be set on fire very soon, since most of what they had were built from wood and thatch. Glancing over his shoulder, he could see his people quickly filing out of the northern gate quick as they could. He really hoped the samurai hadn't encircled their settlement.

Another arrow connected with his shield as the next volley rained over them, and Naruto was reminded by his grim predicament. Someone screamed nearby, probably hit through either a lack of discipline or just unlucky. Peeking through the gap between his shield and the wall, Naruto saw a unit of samurai, about 60 or so run straight for their walls.

Naruto narrowed his eyes upon the sight. They were armed with hooks and ropes, meaning they would attempt to scale their walls at any moment.

Looking over his shoulder, Naruto eyed the 50 archers standing in a box formation at ground level beneath them.

"Stand ready!", Naruto roared at them, pointing his halberd in their direction. They got the message quickly, despite Naruto not having Shou to relay his orders and quickly readied themselves. Looking back towards the field, he saw the men near the trenches where their first riders had met their untimely ends. Naruto quickly gazed towards the nearby watchtower. "Yoshiro!"

An old man peeked out of the watch tower with a stoic expression. Receiving a nod from Naruto, he rose slowly and pulled out an arrow. Yoshiro was a hunter and had been so all his life. He was a nobody, but still well respected for his skill with bow and arrow despite his old age.

Naruto watched as Yoshiro lit the arrow on fire and took aim.

An arrow splintered partially through his shield, but Naruto's eyes remained unflinching. He noted with an odd sense of detachment that several houses in the village had began to burn behind him and smoke were rising from the bottom of the wall in front of him. They didn't have much more time now.

Finally satisfied with his aim, Yoshiro let his burning arrow fly across the field. It hit a seemingly unremarkable spot in the middle of the charging samurai...

...But that was where another trench, smaller than the other one, had been dug and filled with grass soaked in oil. The oil lit up from the fire, the heat quickly spreading across the grass like wildfire. The samurai who had been unlucky to stand upon the grass were almost immediately cloaked in flame, boiled alive within their armors. The burning trench separated the field in two, half of the charging samurai stuck behind the flames. Smoke made it difficult for their longbow men to see and they quickly stopped firing in fear of shooting their own.

The men on the towns side of the fire however quickly got their act together and continued the charge towards the town. Naruto quickly seized the moment and stood upon the wall.

"Ready archers!", Naruto roared, giving the men only a second to prepare. The men on the wall scrambled to get their bows up, but those on ground level were already ready. "Nock!", Naruto roared after a moment and the men obeyed. "Draw! Loose!"

Their arrows whipped over Naruto's head as the men on the ground level shot above them. He was a bit nervous that the men and women who only 2 months ago barely knew how to stand in formation were firing so close to his position, but there was little he could do about it now.

The volley missed most of the targets as the samurai were spread out and the few which hit didn't do much damage. Naruto saw 1 fall to an arrow, but rose again quickly.

Ordering another volley, the first wave of enemies arrived at their wall, quickly throwing their hooks over the top of their wall to begin their climb.

"Fire at will!", Naruto roared at the men on ground level, before readying himself with his halberd. "Those on the wall, draw hatchets!"

 **"Osu!"** , the men roared in confirmation. Some of them shot their last arrows down in an attempt to get some of the samurai at a ground level, before drawing their hatchets. They set to work immediately on cutting the ropes of the hooks.

A samurai was about to climb to the top on the wall next to Naruto, but with a closed and chakra enhanced fist to his face, Naruto sent the man flying with a broken face to the ground again. The fall probably didn't kill him, but he wouldn't be getting back up again.

While they succeeded in cutting some of the ropes, the second a few samurai managed to scale the walls they were quickly distracted from stopping the rest climbing up after the first. The townsfolk had fought well in a shield wall, but upon the wall like they were now, the samurai showed their superior prowess as warriors with utter superiority.

Naruto ran towards a samurai a couple of meters away on the wall, running him down with the tip of his halberd. He quickly kicked the man off after fatally wounding him, slamming the axe of his weapon into another samurai's side who was about to climb over the wall. As another charged him, Naruto quickly blocked with his shield and bashed the warrior down from the wall in one swift movement.

Looking around, Naruto watched with a grimace as the samurai were completely demolishing his men at the ramps.

A warcry from the field pulled his attention as more of the enemy came running to climb the wall. Defeat was imminent if they stayed.

"Retreat!", Naruto roared, striking down another samurai with his halberd, cleaving the man down the shoulder. "Retreat for the northern gate!"

His people quickly picked up whatever they could, be it their own weapons or wounded comrades and booked it. The samurai gave chase, cutting down some in their attempts to make it down the wall.

Rage flowing through his veins, Naruto fought with wild abandon as his people ran passed him on their way out while he held the chasing samurai at bay. Eventually, all of his people who hadn't been captured or struck down had escaped and as he saw the enemy samurai move to open the southern gates, Naruto ran as fast as he could.

Kisara was left burning in his wake.

* * *

They quickly made their way throughout the forest and Naruto hoped to whatever gods that were listening that the enemy wouldn't wizen up and return for the 'Vein'. Hopefully, due to their escape through the northern gate, they thought they had escaped deeper into the valley instead of sneaking around them.

His men cried silently as they hobbled silently through the dark woods. Those who were wounded were carried by their friends, cloth stuffed between their teeth to stop them from making loud noises due to the pain. If they got spotted now...

Naruto didn't want to think on it. Looking over those that had fought with him, they were so few now compared to what they had been just a day before. It tore at his heart to see them like this, but he had to remain strong. If his own people saw him flounder, they would quickly crumple as a force.

After many a tense 30 minutes or so, they finally made it to the 'Vein', that against all odds and luck was free of enemy forces. Naruto assumed the general and his forces first scoured the town for any survivors before taking to the forests in order to look for them. Kisara could be seen burning in the distance, the glow lighting up the night. Torches were spreading out into the forests around the town, which meant that the army had began looking for them so they had to keep moving.

A scout waved them over from the beginning of the mountain pass, barely visible through the dark.

Naruto sighed in relief upon seeing some of his people there, at the beginning of the pass. Shou and the rest had obviously made it.

As his group who had fought made their way into the pass where trees and grass no longer grew at the root of the tall mountains around them, they were embraced in tearful reunion by many who came running to help them.

Looking over the many faces around the area, Naruto saw his advisers come jogging towards him. He sighed in relief upon seeing Ryu, his friend currently running up towards him.

They embraced briefly and Naruto was grateful for the familiarity of his friends around him. He needed it now more than ever, as their home burned behind them.

"Shou.", Naruto turned towards his functioning second in command. He perked up in attention, despite how tired he looked. They all were. "How did it go?"

"No issues my Lord. We're all here.", Shou began, looking over the group that had arrived with Naruto from the fighting. "...There are so few of you left."

Naruto nodded with a pained expression. They had lost almost half of those that had stayed. He didn't even want to see the reactions of the families around them, looking for their young that had fallen behind in the now burning village of Kisara.

"About 80 left, of the 140 that had stayed.", Naruto murmured, letting his voice sink in over the group. "And many of those are wounded. We have maybe 40 fighting men left."

"60, if we count those you sent with me.", Shou muttered and Naruto nodded. Some of those with Shou could still fight, if needed.

Exchanging some small talk for a minute, the moment passed and Naruto realized their need to get moving. It would only be a matter of time before the enemy general realized his mistake and sent people to secure the pass. Chances were, they were already on their way there.

As they got people moving again, their carts and bags pushed forward with what little they had left, Naruto saw a cart filled with whatever oil that had been left from the village...

...The oil gave him an idea as he gazed down the valley, anger filling his eyes upon seeing their burning home. The Daimyo's men had come and murdered their people and burnt their homes. He would repay the favor.

"Shou.", Naruto said as Shou passed, pushing his sister on her way down the 'Vein'. He quickly sent her off before giving Naruto his full attention. "Do you reckon we could hold the pass long enough?"

Shou frowned with worry, glancing down towards the valley.

"Long enough for what, my Lord?", Shou muttered with confusion. "We cannot hope to win in this position."

"We don't need to win.", Naruto growled pointing towards the cart loaded with several jars of oil. "We just need to hold the pass long enough for the fire to burn the Daimyo's men to ash."

Shou gazed between the jars and Naruto a couple of times before realization dawned on him. A dark grimace filled his features before he finally nodded and silently ordered all fighting men to his position.

The months prior had been hot and dry without a single rainfall. While their village burned in the middle of the valley, the field around it would ensure the rest of the valley didn't catch fire, at least not immediately, but if they helped the fire along with oil at the edge of the pass where the forest was thick with bushes, grass and trees...

If the Daimyo's men wanted to burn down their home, Naruto would burn the entire valley down around them.

Their fighting force quickly assembled, their advisers quickly led the rest of their people down 'The Quiet Vein' and towards safety. The jars of oil had been taken and Naruto tasked several runners with the job of spreading the oil around in the nearby forest. He refused to light torches before they had to, in case the enemy saw.

As they waited for their runners to return, their unit had already spread out into a formation to cover the passage. They had to retreat a bit into the pass, since a forest fire would burn them alive even at a long distance. The had about 40 of their people with spears in front to form a wall, with the 20 left armed with bows behind them. The narrow ridges at their flanks were impossible to climb due to the gravel, so Naruto figured this was the best place they could defend.

After a couple of minutes, his runners returned without the jars and Naruto ordered their men to light the torches. The new runners now armed with torches ran with the fear of their lives on the line as they moved to light the areas where the oil had been deposited. Naruto was too far into the pass to properly see into the valley, as the valley dipped down in the terrain where the 'Vein' ended, but Naruto quickly saw the orange glow grow with intensity from the forest before his runners came running back as quick as they could.

Naruto sighed and prepared himself, his runners rearming themselves and joining their formation. The general and his men would understand what was going on any moment now and make their way towards the pass. Hopefully, the terrain was dry enough for the fire to spread too quick for the general to make his escape.

Minutes passed as the forest ahead of them began to burn with growing intensity and the fires could eventually be seen rising above the edge of the road where the terrain dipped down towards the bottom of the valley. The fires continued to rise until Naruto and his men could begin to feel the heat wafting over their area, despite being as far away from the forest as they were.

Screams of panic from the valley could be heard, the sound of horses galloping approaching.

"Ready spears.", Naruto growled. He'd been waiting for the fuckers to arrive.

"Ready spears!", Shou roared from his position right next to Naruto.

 **"Osu."** , his men confirmed loudly, their spears snapping forward as they stood hunched together, shoulder to shoulder.

"Ryu!", Naruto snapped a glance over his shoulder at his friend who stood by their archers. "If anyone makes it through our line, you cut them to pieces! Not a single one of the Daimyo's men will leave here alive!"

Ryu nodded grimly and Naruto returned his attention to the front again. The sounds of their panicked enemy was closer now, the horses galloping getting nearer and nearer.

"Still your beating hearts, people.", Naruto snarled viciously, hatred in his gaze as he looked towards the enemy's direction. "They came to our homes and burned it to the ground and murdered our people. Now we return the favor. Send these fuckers to the afterlife, screaming as they first entered this life!"

 **"Osu!"**

His words may have been unnecessary considering these people had lost their own homes to the Daimyo's men as well, but his words couldn't hurt. Should they fall, the army would give chase to the villagers and that was not acceptable.

The first riders of the enemy came running into the pass, looking ragged from the heat they had survived from the forest fire. Their horses had obviously suffered and ran nearly uncontrolled towards their line. Naruto quickly figured there was between 30-40 riders coming straight for them, but they were spread out in a broken and wide group. They wouldn't have a chance against their own formation.

As they quickly gained ground towards their line, Naruto noted some men without horses come running from the burning forest as well, but they were few. Whatever wounded they had were probably left behind to burn alive in the forest fire.

"Archers, fire at will.", Naruto muttered with narrowed eyes and Shou nodded.

"Archers! Fire at will!"

The archers quickly set to work, sending the last of what they had for arrows into the air for the enemy. Like before, only a few managed to pierce either rider or horse, but every little bit would help.

The first riders were upon their spearwall now, some of the riders having calmed enough to try and stop their panicking horses. Those who didn't manage to calm themselves or their horses ran straight for their spears.

A horse ran right into the spears of the men next to him with such force that the rider and horse fell over the men that had stopped them. The horse died almost immediately on impact while the rider slammed into the ground behind them where Ryu's line quickly hacked him to pieces before he could recover. The men who had been run over by the horse were left stunned and battered, but recovered quickly enough to reform the spearwall.

One by one, the enemies horses ran into their lines and fell. After a short while, half of them were dead while the rest had managed to stop a short distance away between them and the forest fire.

Narrowing his eyes at the samurai who watched them with fear in their eyes as they were now outnumbered, having lost half of whatever they had left either to them or the forest fire, Naruto glanced over at Shou.

"Shou!"

"Yes, my Lord?", Shou nodded, barely tilting his chin in response while his eyes rested with focus on the enemy.

"They are looking mighty cold, wouldn't you say so?"

"They do indeed, my Lord.", Shou smirked darkly from his position, an expression shared with Naruto.

"Thinking we should warm them up."

"Think we should indeed, my Lord.", Shou nodded again and the men around them seemed to be catching on with viscous smirks growing as well. "Guests should always be the ones to be seated closest to the fire. Hospitality at its finest."

"Right you are, Shou!", Naruto barked, glancing at his men around him. They were glancing back now, with expectant looks of vindication. "Men! Show the Daimyo's men where they can rest!"

 **"Osu!"**

Normally, Naruto wouldn't ever have cared much for the cruelty he now provoked in his own men. But these people had come to their lands and burned their homes for the crime of rising against a lord who treated them like slaves. He couldn't help the raw sense of satisfaction he felt as their spearwall pushed forward towards the broken enemy unit.

The forest fire was now in full rage behind the enemy, and as the fearful samurai were pushed further and further towards the fire, the heat became more and more unbearable until even Naruto and his men found it severely uncomfortable.

The enemy in their panic were stuck between being burned alive or forced to brave their spears and eventually threw themselves on the offence. Naruto's men were unrelenting however, and one by one, the Daimyo's men fell.

The day had been long and bloody, but as the last man of the Daimyo fell under the moonlit night, they roared in victory as the flames licked away at their valley.

No matter the victory they had won, their home had been lost in the end.

* * *

 _And there it is. If you're starting to get a creeping suspicion on the direction the story will take now, the next chapter will reveal the road before our characters._

 _Hope you guys liked it and take care until next time._

 _MiNdZeRo here, signing out._


	8. Chapter 7

Naruto - Warlord

 _AN:_

 _Hello again everyone. This chapter is quite a lot shorter than the other ones, but the reason is because this chapter is closing the... i suppose we can call it the "arch" of the plot that has been the main driving force of the story from the start. During this chapter you're going to see the next direction of the plot and i hope it doesnt upset too many of you. I know many who have written reviews have given their thoughts and wishes upon another direction than what i had in mind, but as i explained in the last AN, this is what i had in mind since before i even started writing. It's difficult to just change that since then i wouldnt know where the hell i'd point the plot._

 _On the topic of reviews, THANK YOU SO MUCH! Thank you so much for all of your kind words and encouraging comments, it makes me so happy to see so many like the story, your comments about which parts you liked the most and telling me your hopes for what you want to see of the story in the future... Thank you. All of you. You're what drives me forward regarding this story so thank you._

 _Someone raised a very good point that i wanted to address. This is namely people's capability of learning how to use chakra and i realized that in chapter 3 when i wrote "_ _While Naruto had once been a shinobi, he had no intentions of making that known or teaching them to fight like one; there was no time for that nor would most of them be capable to learn.", this could easily be construed as some people not being able to use chakra at all. What i meant here though, was that some people just arent able to, the same way that i have absolutely no talent nor motivation to learn football. I imagine learning how to use chakra is difficult and many people just doesnt have the patience, talent nor motivation to learn, otherwise most civilians in a shinobi village where the knowledge of chakra and its use is more widespread would be able to know and use it._

 _The use of chakra will be more prevalent from now on. Children in the academies spend years learning a basic usage of chakra, while the people under naruto had 2 months before the Daimyo's men arrived. After this chapter, they will have time and Chakra may have a growing importance for them as both a millitary strength and a function within society._

 **Chapter 7**

Ash crumbled beneath Naruto's feet as he walked across the barren wasteland that had once, just a day before, been a lush valley, filled with forest and wildlife. Embers still wafted the air with heat at some parts of the valley, but the end result was the same from one edge of the valley all the way across to the other.

There was nothing left but ashes and cinder.

Walking over the empty field between what had once been the forest and their village, Naruto looked to the small group of his people that picked through the ruins of their village, looking for anything to salvage before their journey. Most had been burned down completely by the samurai, but whatever had been made of either stone or metal could be used again.

Looking around himself, Naruto could see all the way in every direction in the valley as far as the roots of the mountains around them. Before, the thick forest had blocked such a site, but now Naruto could really see how huge their valley were.

And now it was all burned away to nothing.

Naruto grimaced, a tight coil churning in his stomach. This had been their home, his own home, for a long time. The thought that there was nothing left for them now was sobering indeed.

After they had killed of the last of the Daimyo's men, Naruto and his fighters had met up with the people deeper into the 'Vein' where they had been fearfully waiting for news of the results of their battle. Their victory known, the people had roared with righteousness, but as they set camp for the night, knowing they wouldn't sleep in their own beds...

Many hadn't slept so well. Including Naruto.

As morning arrived, Naruto had tiredly risen and gotten those capable to return for the valley in order to salvage whatever they could. Naruto had been especially interested in the Daimyo's weapons and gear; they didn't have any swords themselves, so the katanas the Daimyo's men had left in their demise would be important to them in the near future.

Naruto sighed and moved towards the remains of the charred village. He would help pick through whatever was left, then they would have to take stock of whatever they had left to work with.

His body, while healed due to the monster inside of him, had still left him psychologically exhausted. Naruto just wanted to rest.

* * *

"So, food should keep us going for at least a few weeks.", Naruto sighed in relief, Shou nodding as they and the rest of his advisers rested on blankets in the middle of their makeshift camp, their people milling about around them as they tended to their wounded loved ones.

They hadn't found any survivors throughout the night, but they had most of their warriors left from after they escaped the village. A few had succumbed to their wounds during the night, but most seemed like they would pull through. Some were permanently mutilated and would never be able to fight again and Naruto would make sure they were taken care of. It was the least he could do for their loyalty and sacrifice.

Evening was nearing now, as they had spent the entirety of the day picking through the salvage as well as treating their wounded. Some weren't yet ready for travel and they would wait for them to be stable enough for such before leaving. They would camp in the 'Vein' for at least a day before moving on, if their wounded allowed it.

"As of this moment, we have with both archers and spearmen, about 110 fighting men left when all wounds are healed. Some may still perish from their wounds, but most seems to be pulling through the worst of it.", Shou murmured with a somber expression and Naruto nodded sadly.

"I want the names of those that die.", Naruto muttered, receiving a nod from Shou. "So i can remember them."

He remembered many of them already. Jin, Tomoya, Akio... So many had lost their lives throughout the night.

"We have 23 carts.", Ichiro began, looking to Naruto for his attention on the matter. "Whatever we cant put in those, we will carry in backpacks and rolls."

"Good.", Naruto smiled. "How many horses do we have?"

"About 70, i think.", Ichiro trailed off with a thoughtful frown, ignoring Naruto's surprised expression.

"That's more than we started out with.", Naruto muttered, looking to Ichiro for answers as he nodded.

"We managed to take some horses from the Daimyo's men yesterday, those that ran wild." Ichiro suddenly grinned and threw Naruto an impish expression. "On that note, we have a lot of meat from the wounded horses."

They all shared a laugh at that. A good meal would do their people good before setting off towards their future.

"Jiro.", Naruto said and looked to their blacksmith. "Do we have any tools left from your workplace?"

"Aye.", Jiro rubbed his auburn beard. "But we ain't got much left of a forge, you know."

"I know.", Naruto nodded, but he wasn't worried. His travels had taught him a lot and he'd seen several times how traveling folk had set up a makeshift forge along their travels whenever it was needed. Whatever Naruto didn't know himself, perhaps Nobu's journal who Naruto had managed to bring along with him could be conferred for answers as well. "But we will work something out. As long as we have most of your old tools."

The shaggy looking blacksmith nodded, before going back to the jerky he had been gnawing on. While Naruto was fond of the man, even he had to admit that Jiro was a bit of a simpleton at times. Hell of a good blacksmith though.

"At the very least, we have a lot of new weapons now.", Shou groaned as he leaned back against the rock he was seated next to. Naruto's most trusted and loyal man didn't have a tailed beast to heal him, so his body was still suffering from nick's and cuts from yesterday. His sister had done her best to help, but one could only do so much for a battered body. Shou had risen to the responsibility Naruto had given him however and worked on despite his tired and sore state. As the commander of the 'People's Guard', rest never came quickly for Shou as he would always have to be an example for them.

"How many swords did we salvage from the battle?", Naruto questioned, noting the smug smirk on Shou.

"About a 120." Naruto's eyes widened in shock, tempting a chuckle from Shou. "Yeah, i had the same reaction. We also have about 20 longbows, the others burned along with their owners in the forest fire."

Naruto considered this. The longbows would be useful, but he hoped they wouldn't be necessary in a while. Naruto would choose a good hunting bow over a longbow if they needed food, but for a fight there was no denying that the longbows had given them a good scare during the battle.

"Arrows for those can be fletched easily enough.", Naruto muttered thoughtfully as the group nodded.

"Also.", Ichiro began, a worried frown thrown towards their leader. "Our people have been voicing their concerns towards the future of our people." His words brought a silence upon them as they all looked to Naruto with worried expressions. "What do we do now, my Lord? We have no lands and no homes, and the Daimyo is sure to come knocking if we stay within his lands. Our crimes are still known to him despite the utter destruction of the army he sent."

Naruto noted their expectant eyes and nearly grimaced, but kept his emotions under lock and key. He was their leader and he would lead them. It wouldn't do to show them his worries. If he expressed confidence, that was what he would inspire within his people and that was what he was going to do despite the torrents of worried emotions within him.

"Winter isn't far off now.", Naruto began slowly, as he looked and gauged his adviser's reactions. "There's already a nip and chill in the air, especially at night. I have a plan for our people, if you are all willing and i will speak on it tonight before our people. For now, we will have a victory feast tonight and celebrate our continued survival and the sacrifice of our honored dead. We will begin with a memorial for the fallen and then we will eat after making my plans clear. Do everyone find this acceptable?"

While his council were a total group of 13, everyone deferred to Shou, Jiro or Ichiro. They had the most respected positions among their people and it was their voices Naruto would have to be worried about. His deductions were strengthened further as everyone looked to the 3 in question to gauge their reactions, but as they nodded their agreement, the rest followed. Naruto knew he had their loyalty, now he only needed to keep it.

Naruto smiled as the group broke into a chatter of small talk as the meeting was obviously over. As the group conversed, Naruto nodded and looked like he was paying attention to whoever was speaking to him, but he was already thinking of the words he would have to speak at the memorial. As their leader, it would be expected of him to decide the memorial's proceedings and he needed to say his words with great care. Naruto was responsible for many being alive, but he was also responsible for the deaths of those that were no longer with them. Anger could easily be provoked by the families still stricken by their loss.

He smiled and nodded along to the words of his comrades, showing none of the turmoils within. He had long since made peace with the lonely existence of his position, and he would carry it with an iron will for as long as he was able to.

* * *

Night had finally fallen and the entire people of the former village of 'Kisara' stood gathered before Naruto on his elevated position from the minor ridge above the road in the 'Vein'. Beneath the ridge and his position, before the crowd, stood a large bonfire a distance in width. The few dead they had left from the battle laid on it, while the families of those they hadn't been able to reclaim the bodies from had made an offering, something of meaning that had belonged to the dead in life to burn in stead of their bodies.

Shou stood at Naruto's position with a torch in hand, while Naruto waited with the stature of a watchful guardian with halberd in hand. The people watched with somber and worried expressions towards Naruto as he began his speech.

"We fought.", Naruto spoke, his voice calm yet resounding for them all to hear as his people of nearly 300 watched and listened. "And we won. Despite our victory, we sacrificed so much only to be left with the bitter taste of loss." Many lowered their heads at this, but Naruto pressed on. "The Daimyo sent his men to punish us, yet we remained strong. His army charged us with superior training and weaponry, yet we remained strong. His army burned our home and everything we owned...", Naruto trailed off, letting his eyes travel from man to man and woman to woman. They gazed back with expectant expressions. "...Yet we remained strong. And as i look upon you now, i see a people who still remain so after everything the world has thrown at them." People smiled at this, many nodding. They had everything to be proud of after all. "I know many of you are worried for our future. Worried we will go hungry and worried about the Daimyo's men. You are right to worry." Naruto paused to let his words sink in. The people looked worried again, but calm as Naruto still had their attention. "The Daimyo will have our heads for what we have done. And chances are, we will experience the pangs of hunger that many of us are already familiar with. But you know what i know?", Naruto grinned, brimming with confidence. "I know that we will remain strong! We may be a people without a home, but i promise you this; we will remain strong! Our dead gave their life for us to have this burden, the burden of life. Honor our dead! Honor our dead and bear our burden with pride!"

"Honor our dead!", Shou roared from his side, raising his torch to raise the people's morale.

 **"Honor our dead!"** , the crowd roared out as one, their voices resounding between the mountains around them.

"I will not tell you what to do!", Naruto shouted and drew their attention again. "I am not Nobu nor am i the Daimyo. I wasn't given the responsibility of your lands and homes to do with as i wished, **you** chose me to lead you. I will do so for as long as you want me to and until my last breath. Therefore, if any of you wishes to strike out on your own then you may do so at any point in time." Falling silent for the moment, Naruto watched his people throw glances at each other. They seemed apprehensive at the idea, despite there being nothing tying them down materialistically. That was good. "However...!", Naruto began with a loud voice, drawing their concerned stares back to himself. "If you intend to stay, then i will continue to lead you as i have until now. I will train you and teach you in the things i know. Whenever you fall, i will carry you and when you rest i will watch over you. I will take us south!", Naruto yelled as he finally revealed his intentions to the surprised crowd. Despite their surprise, hope had blossomed in their eyes. "I will take us south towards warmer lands where the winter cannot harm us, not like here. I will take us to lands that are rich with opportunity and where the Daimyo of 'Earth' cannot reach. Our people will be strong, as we always have, and we will continue to grow. While we may be merely in the hundreds now...", Naruto paused with a smile. "...I intend for us to become thousands!" The crowd gasped in shock at this, but Naruto's conviction never wavered. "And when we are thousands! When we are thousands, i intend for us to return to our home! To 'Kisara Valley' where we will rebuild! And when the Daimyo comes...", Naruto trailed off with a snarl, raising his halberd into the air. "...When the Daimyo comes, hiding behind his armies of men to oppress us, we will rip them apart with our fury, as we will against **ANYONE** , who intends to break us!"

The crowd roared in approval and Naruto let out a breath of relief that he hadn't been aware he'd been holding. His people was with him, at least most of them. While he still expected some to change their minds over the course of the next few years, he hoped most of them would stay.

How he had given them a peace of mind as well as that of a goal. A destination they would strive for. Now, it was time to say their goodbyes to the dead.

Stretching a hand towards Shou, his 'right hand' man dutifully gave him the torch that Naruto rose in the air.

"Honor our dead!", Naruto called out to his people.

 **"Honor our dead!"**

At the crowd's roar, Naruto threw the torch down into the bonfire. The dry grass lit on fire easily, and within minutes stood in a roaring fire.

As their dead burned away, Naruto looked down on the crowd from above the fire. They were still mourning their fallen, but something had changed within them from just minutes before. His people had been hunched and many with hollow, hopeless and worried eyes. Now, while many were still sad, they stood with raised postures and a glint in their eyes. Naruto hoped it would remain so in the times ahead.

Naruto knew difficult times were ahead of them. They would be put in many situations were they would have to chose between right and wrong in order to survive. They were a people without land or home now. Unwanted. Naruto suspected they had more fights ahead of them before the end.

As the memorial came to a close, people returned to their makeshift tents and fires, a feast spreading out among the people. The mood was high as the people drank and ate.

Naruto did not allow himself to partake in the festivities. He walked among the folk and smiled and laughed as he spoke with the families around the camp, but in his mind he was already making plans for the future. He greeted Ryu, Hiroto and Hina at one point, as well as that of Shou who finally introduced him to his sister Nao. Poor girl had been very intimidated by Naruto, especially since he still carried his halberd which he never parted with. He greeted the rest of his advisers throughout the night and that of their families as well, but he never stayed at one place for too long.

He continued to walk among them, smiling, greeting, talking... Thinking.

* * *

At first light, Naruto was already up and packing his bedroll and equipment. Waking his 'People's Guard', he put them to work in getting his people ready to move. While many were still tired from both the escape and the feast, they couldn't afford to linger longer than what they had to.

Seeing his guards in work, Naruto nodded to himself and brought out the map he'd brought with him. While he had the journey ahead of them planned for now, he wanted to be absolutely sure he would lead them in the right direction. He wouldn't trust anyone else to navigate or lead them and Naruto felt it was his responsibility to do so.

Looking at the map on the ground in front of him as he crouched, Naruto narrowed his eyes.

They were in the southernmost region of the 'Land of Earth', far away from the 'Hidden Village' as well as the capital, 'The Spire'. To their direct south were the 'Land of Stone', a minor and small country between them and the 'Land of Wind'. To the east of 'Stone', were the lands of 'Rain' and 'Grass', another two minor lands between them and the 'Land of Fire', his old homeland.

Naruto would take them south, through the 'Land of Stone'. They had a hidden village, the 'Hidden in Stone Village', but this was a minor shinobi settlement and not to be confused with the village in 'Earth' that had a similar name, the 'Hidden Stone Village'. Since this settlement was small and most likely independent from any lords as the 'Land of Stone' didn't have any lords or Daimyo's, it would be fairly safe for them to travel. Brigands and bandits would be a threat however.

From there, Naruto would move towards the capital of 'Land of Wind' with hopes of finding trade and people to join them. There were many villages between them and there and Naruto would of course make stops at every one of them in passing with hopes of the same.

They did have a desert between them and the capital as well, so his people needed to forage and ration both food and water for that crossing. Travel would be slow because of this and Naruto suspected to spend at least 3 months before they would reach the capital, not counting any unforeseeable accidents.

Spending a last few minutes to memorize the map and their chosen route as his people readied themselves, Naruto packed away his map again when they were almost ready.

When his people were finally moving, the mood was silent yet confident as they marched through 'The Vein' with Naruto in the lead. He was flanked by his ever loyal Shou and several guards, the rest spread out around their flock to protect them from any would be threats.

After a good half an hour, they finally made it to the exit of the 'The Quiet Vein', where the road led them away from the 'Kisara Mountains'. To their west, the sun had long since risen and cast its warm glow over them as they marched down the road towards the forests of the 'Land of Earth'.

The nip in the air that had plagued them within 'The Vein' were quickly cast away by the sun and brought an uplift to the people's mood. Naruto himself smiled as he heard people begin to talk more and more as they marched.

They would be south in warmer regions long before winter came and Naruto couldn't help but be hopeful for their future.

They would survive for now. One step at a time.

* * *

 _And done. I hope to get the next chapter out sometime this coming week, but if my luck strikes something will probably come up. Even so, know that i will do my best to get out another chapter before long._

 _MiNdZeRo here, signing out._


	9. Chapter 8

**Naruto - Warlord**

 _AN:_

 _Hello again folks. Another chapter out with the next to be put in progress in only a moment now. Wanted to bring up a couple of points before we begin though:_

 _\- Love interest: A lot of you have shown interest in what sort of love interest Naruto will have, if any, over the story. I am currently intending to introduce some sort of romance upon the story regarding our main character, but i find myself getting more and more ideas the more i write. Do you folks have any ideas yourselves? Please let me know your thoughts, do you want to see an OC as a love interest or one of the standard characters? Harem or no harem? Any ideas at all, let me know your thoughts. I think it would be interesting to hear what you people have to say since so many of you are interested in knowing ahead of time ;)_

 _\- Grammar: Someone commented that i should be careful with my usage of some words, as it seemed like i used them wrongly and i probably didnt know what they really meant. Seeing as English is not my first language and i am learning every day, i did a quick reread to see if i found something afoul, which i unfortunately didnt, apart from a few silly grammar mistakes. I know i use a lot of words for metaphors, where the words by themselves would be wrong but perhaps not in context of a metaphor. If i truly have used words wrongly, i would very much like it if you could give me some examples. This would make it much easier to fix for the future since i may not see these mistakes myself._

 _There's been a couple of other points i wanted to address as well, again, some more people unable to get over the fact that Naruto got cut in chapter 1, which he is apparently "too strong/fast for that to have hit him". I've already addressed this, so im not going to spend time on this again. I have a creeping assumption that most of the people claiming Naruto is too strong/fast for anything but a godlike shinobi to actually hit him are more fan of fanfiction's where naruto is a demigod from the moment he can walk, which is fine really, but i dont think people should expect this from every story out there._

 _I might eventually consider going back to rewrite the first chapters, because i can see that there are some things that are unclear, such as WHY Naruto isnt using his shinobi powers or his chakra. I see that this could have been explained better, and if i only introduced a couple of more lines, for example, where Naruto is reflecting upon this, then it would have been more buyable. I thought it would be good enough if this was something that was made clear in later chapters, such as chapter 3 and 4, but obviously it isnt._

 _Anyways, ENJOY!_

 **Chapter 8**

The former people of Kisara traveled for days on end, moving across hills, rivers and forests. Their first destination were a village they knew laid only a week's travel away from the 'Kisara Mountains', but they hadn't heard or seen anything from anyone from that village since during the 2 months of preparation for the Daimyo's men. They spent the time they traveled to forage food, living off the rich lands around them for as much as they could before the lands turned barren, which they would the closer they got to the desserts of the 'Land of Wind'. Naruto was careful to send scouts as far and often as he could without fear of them getting lost. They had horses and moved much faster than the rest of their migratory flock, so the scouts rarely had much trouble finding their way back.

As they traveled, Naruto had made a very grave decision regarding the Daimyo's swords that they had salvaged from his army, as well as that of their armors. The swords and armors wore the colors of the royal army of 'Earth' and only a fool trader would ever buy it since it was still technically the property of the royal army of 'Earth'. They couldn't use it or wear it, because the last thing Naruto wanted was to travel through lands of another Daimyo and be affiliated with with an opposing force. The katanas were also weapons of mastery, warriors spending years to master the blade and its usage, which would be a problem for his men to learn since they weren't just warriors; they were farmers, hunters and craftsmen aside from defending their people. They didn't have the time to master the katana for years to come. They needed something simpler and easier to use.

Spears and axes however. THAT, they did know how to use and his people were becoming startlingly good at their usage in combat. Those that had survived battle with the Daimyo's men were the best they had left and would be vital for their continued survival, but they needed better gear. It was with this in mind that Naruto made a radical decision to have them melt down all of the salvaged blades and armor in order to remake it into metal for their spears, hatchets and metal plating for their leather armors. They would do this whenever they camped, putting up makeshift forges with stone that burned hot with wood. Jiro had the tools necessary for it from when they escaped, but it was a slow process.

Naruto never stopped training his people, never stopping his lessons as he called on all of the knowledge he had, both from his own experiences and what he had learned from Nobu's journal. His spearmen and archers were getting better and better, learning how to use hatchets for close quarter as well. As they were slowly replacing all of their wood with metal, wooden spears, javelins and arrows getting metal tips and more hatchets for everyone, Naruto had them move on to more personalized trained, where his men would spar against one another. This meant that they needed training equipment, but that was easily crafted from the surrounding woods. They needed blunted edges, not metal for such training. He wanted them to learn, not kill each other after all.

Naruto had also been thinking of revealing a bit more of his past to his people, or at least his close and trusted advisers. They didn't have to worry about the Daimyo of 'Earth's' armies or Shinobi any longer, so Naruto had began to consider learning his people the use of chakra. He doubted many would show proficiency in it, but it would give them an edge whenever the next conflict would arrive.

It was as he considered this, that they finally came upon the horrid sight of the first village.

* * *

Corpses littered the streets of the small village. Most houses were burnt, the farms despoiled and ruined. As Naruto approached with his guardsmen warily surrounding him, they muttered and cursed upon the sight.

"Who the hell would do something like this?", Shou whispered with a grimace, looking around at the surrounding corpses. They were just village folk, no harm or threat to anyone.

Not opting to answer immediately, Naruto broke formation, much to the protest of his guards, and crouched over one of the nearby corpses. While there were no more cinders from the ruins around them, Naruto could tell by the corpses that the wounds and festering flesh were fresh, at most only a couple of days old.

Naruto looked at their wounds with narrowed eyes; the cuts were narrow, thin and precise. These weren't the weapon choices or skill of bandits and brigands.

"...These people have been killed by a Daimyo's army.", Naruto called out to the people around him and they gasped in surprise. "Either the Earth's or Wind's, i cannot tell, but chances are that the Earth and Wind is at war with one another and raid their villages closest to their borders. Least risk for the most profit, so to speak."

"Despicable.", Shou snarled and Naruto nodded.

"Aye.", Naruto muttered grimly and stood. "Shou. Get our people close and set up camp at the outskirts of the village. I want all fighting men to go two by two and search for survivors. Be careful."

His orders were quickly followed by his men, but Naruto was already moving towards the village. While he demanded his own guard to go two by two, Naruto walked alone. He needed some peace with his thoughts and now was a good a time as any.

Walking through the village, his heart went out to the people who had once lived here. The fate of his own people would have been the same as theirs, if not for Naruto's intervention. He saw a mother, laying in the streets as she clutched a bundle of empty cloth in her arms that was obviously used to carry babies within. Naruto didn't want to think about what had happened to the child.

Naruto's head twitched, the sound of wood groaning from one of the ruins next to him. Looking over, Naruto noticed the building that was fairly undamaged and had a locked door. Narrowing his eyes, Naruto walked towards it slowly and listened.

Naruto had always found his hearing being much better than most, probably due to his tenant, but as he closed his eyes and listened he couldn't hear anything at all. Even so, he knew what he had heard; the sound of old wood straining under someone's feet.

Slamming his shoulder into the old wooden door, the frame splintered easily and gave way as Naruto dashed in with a ready blade.

Nothing.

From corner to corner in the dusty ruin, he saw nothing apart from a couple of tables, chairs and shelves.

Closing his eyes and straining his ears, Naruto barely managed to pick up the sound of rapid breathing...

...From below.

Frowning, Naruto opened his eyes and looked around. Setting his eyes upon a fairly non-descriptive carpet, he moved to remove it. Sure enough, beneath it was a hatch. With baited breath, Naruto grasped and opened, nearly freezing in shock as he heard the multitudes of gasping voices, fearfully pleading for their life immediately as he opened the hole.

Stepping down the ladder, Naruto could only seat himself upon it in shock, his breath leaving his body upon the sight.

Malnourished and scared beyond belief, an entire crowd of families hid within the basement, trembling upon the sight of Naruto and his halberd. They were dirty, many covered in blood from what had probably happened not long ago.

Naruto ignored their pleading as anger towards the Daimyo's of all lands welled up inside of him.

* * *

Eventually, it had taken some unarmed men and women from their own people to calm the scared families as they refused to listen or move from their huddles positions. The sight of Naruto or any armed men or women in general frightened them beyond belief, but they eventually calmed enough to get their story out of them.

True to Naruto's deduction, it had been the 'Wind's' colors upon the army that had raided their village and killed everyone they could find. The villagers calmed easily enough when they heard who they were and how similar of a story they had as themselves. They had always been a peaceful village, never harming anyone and still suffered for a war that wasn't their own.

Naruto boiled with anger for the Daimyo's, but pushed it down inside to stew for another time. Clothed, fed and washed, the remaining families agreed to come with them. Their homes were ruined, their storage's emptied. There was nothing left for them there.

Naruto and his flock, now a little bit bigger than before, salvaged what they could and agreed to rest for a day before moving on.

Naruto, on the other hand, was considering something else entirely.

* * *

"...My Lord...", Shou muttered with gritted teeth, his expression one of great opposition. "I must protest this."

They had raised a tent of fur and leather in the middle of their camp. It was Naruto's, by all rights, but it wasn't where he slept. They used it as a tent for the advisers and pseudo leaders of their flock to meet and counsel Naruto.

It was obvious, however, that his men fiercely disagreed with his current choice of action.

"The villagers here said they went west.", Naruto continued, ignoring Shou's outburst. His other advisers looked at him warily, surely wondering if he had lost his mind altogether. "It's not marked on any maps, but there's a village here." Naruto pointed to the corresponding location on the map that was spread out between them on the ground. The location was not far from their own. "A few days travel. For all we know, the Daimyo's army may already be here."

"And according to the townsfolk, the army's almost a 200 man strong!", Shou yelled out as he burst to his feet. The other men present flinched, looking between Shou and Naruto warily, yet not daring to speak. "We cannot hope to win this! We have too few fighting men!"

"That village has over 300 innocent people Shou.", Naruto looked to his adviser with a cold expression, his anger towards the Daimyo and his men boiling right beneath the surface of his skin. "We have fought these odds before."

"Before, we had the advantage of preparation!", Shou yelled back in frustration and Naruto could see that Shou wanted him to see his point. "You were the one to teach me about this, you must see reason! We had trenches and walls, here we have nothing! If we go into open battle in the field like this against the Daimyo's men, we will die for nothing!"

Naruto sighed. He understood his friend, he really did.

"This is what I've decided.", Naruto muttered with a sense of finality behind his cold exterior. "This is what we will do."

Everyone waited with baited breath as Shou glared with incredulity at Naruto. Finally, he shook his head.

"No."

Everyone nearly gasped, but held their breath. Naruto frowned at his loyal friend.

"No?", Naruto questioned.

"I will not follow you there. Nor will i command anyone of our men to do so.", Shou grimaced at him. He looked conflicted, but determined of his decision. "I have agreed with everything and followed you blindly thus far as you've done nothing but good for our people. But if you ask our people to follow you to their deaths, then i will not follow and i will not encourage anyone to do so either.

Silence filled the tent.

Naruto knew Shou was right, but he couldn't help the sense of betrayal from his friend's actions. Shifting his cold glare from Shou to look at the rest who were present, he saw the relief upon their faces.

A part of him wanted to call them cowards, but he knew that would be unreasonable.

"I see.", Naruto muttered with the same coldness to his tone as before. "And the rest of you, you share his decision?" Silence was his answer, but it spoke volumes by itself. Naruto scoffed and shook his head slowly. "I cowered for years without saying anything, as Nobu and his family treated us like less than dirt.", Naruto growled, feeling almost disgusted by the advisers in the room. "If you wish to do so now, i want no part of it."

Standing up, Naruto moved to grab his halberd. The men flinched away, as if expecting him to use it on them. Shou still trusted him enough apparently to know he wouldn't hurt them.

"Where are you going, my Lord?", Shou frowned sadly, a tinge of worry at his actions. Naruto considered ignoring him as he took his halberd and moved towards the exit.

"If you do not follow, then i am **NOT** your 'Lord'.", Naruto grunted in reference to the conversation and moved the flaps away from his tent as he left. "I will kill them myself, if i have to."

His advisers gasped at his words, but Naruto didn't care anymore. He had stood idle for years as the Daimyo's men from 'Earth' abused and mistreated the people around, forcing himself to believe it wasn't his fight nor his responsibility. He wouldn't go back to doing so, he just couldn't.

Shou followed him out to protest, but Naruto quickly pushed chakra to his legs and jumped across the entire camp to the edge of the forest, not caring if his use of chakra was seen or not. He was too angry to care.

It was almost night, but his eyes saw clearly where to land his feet and as his feet barely touched the ground, Naruto leapt yet again into the trees of the forest and quickly disappeared into the woods.

* * *

Naruto ran across the treetops for the entire night until morning. He had already memorized the map from before and knew where the village nearest them would be.

He had stopped to consider the tracks he'd found at several points in the forest throughout the night. They were that of horses and boots and Naruto knew he was going in the right direction; the Daimyo's army was near.

He'd missed using chakra in the way he did, as he traveled by his lonesome through the trees. It was a quicker way to travel than what he had grown used to, seeing as he had for many years posed as a civilian, traveling by cart and caravans and enjoying the company it provided. While he had still used chakra to enhance his muscles during work or battle, he had refrained from traveling like most shinobi would, fearful of discovery by any shinobi nearby.

He had missed the blatant use of chakra, if he was being honest with himself. He'd forced himself to believe it would be for the best to forget such things, but had he really been right to do so?

The heavy halberd and leather armor now embedded with iron plating made his weight a bit difficult to navigate through the trees with, his weight throwing him off as he jumped, but he managed to adjust eventually.

Finally, as the morning sun broke the horizon, Naruto came to a stop at the top of the trees, a distance away from the village he had been seeking.

Naruto grimaced, his heart hardening with hatred from his crouched position in the top of the tree. He was too late, the Daimyo's army from 'Wind' already in the middle of sacking the village.

People screamed and ran to hide as the army chased them down, killing and burning their way across the village. Cowards, the lot of them.

Observing closely, Naruto narrowed his eyes at a couple of riders calmly observing the village at a distance. They were not too far away from his position, their backs turned to him with guardsmen securing the area around them. Naruto would bet his money that they were the officers for their army. As he observed further, Naruto opened his mouth in shock, seeing the cages filled with people upon the army's carts.

Naruto had been in the 'Land of Wind' before and heard the rumors of the country's tendencies within slavery. He'd hoped they weren't true, but here was the proof right in front of him.

His eyes homed in on the general of the army, adorned in his golden, obnoxious armor. Seeing the man laugh at something one of his officer said to him as the village burned in front of him made something very nearly snap within Naruto.

No more waiting.

Cool as death itself, Naruto wore an expression as grim as the grave and jumped down from his position upon the tree. He immediately charged upon their minor encampment, their sentries unable to see him through the tall grass beneath the hill they stood upon until he was right upon them.

Bursting out of the grass, Naruto speared the first sentry upon his halberd, flinging him to the side like a piece of meat after fatally wounding him. The men around camp heard the noise and quickly yelled out in alarm as they spotted Naruto, now fully within their camp.

They charged him bravely enough, but Naruto didn't hold anything back. Rearing the halberd about, Naruto nearly cleaved the first samurai upon him in two by the middle, sending the corpse flying away in a splay of blood, killing another as he swiped the halberd back in a reverse strike before he could close the distance. He hadn't brought a shield with him, but Naruto didn't feel like he needed it right now. He didn't have any of his own next to him he needed to protect after all.

Spinning about, Naruto cut down another before pointing the speared tip of the halberd towards one of the officers who attempted to ride him down with his horse. Naruto sidestepped the charge of the horse, thrusting the spear into the rider's chest and impaled him off his horse.

One by one, the men fell to Naruto's halberd and eventually the general realized his men wouldn't be able to finish him off. Drawing his sword, the general charged to help the few men he had left, but Naruto was more than ready for this.

Stabbing the Halberd into the ground in front of him, Naruto used the staff to heave himself into the air towards the oncoming general. Snapping out with a kick, Naruto struck the general in his face and sent the man flying off his horse and onto the ground where he hit with a bang that could have killed someone more frail.

Concussed and dazed from the hit, the general laid in his position as the few men he had left charged to defend him. They fell easily enough for Naruto's halberd and after a minute, the last soldier fell.

Making sure no one else was close, Naruto ignored the fearful villagers who eyed what had happened from their locked caged and moved upon the dazed general. Seeing the man helpless in front of him made Naruto's blood boil, the general still concussed and dazed from his strike.

"...Not so much fun when people fight back, is it?", Naruto hissed and glared down at the prone man. The general obviously realized he was an enemy despite his dazed state and began a newfound struggle to rise.

As he came to his knees, Naruto stopped him by reaching around his head and grabbed on tightly. Fueling his muscles with chakra, Naruto grunted and wrung the man's head. It had the intended effect of killing the man, his neck snapping like a twig beneath Naruto's applied force, but Naruto wasn't done yet. With the sickening sound of flesh and bone ripping apart, Naruto pulled the entire head of the man's body and blood poured out everywhere.

The action sickened Naruto, but his anger was pushing its way through his reasoning. His anger was boiling, churning beneath the shallow waters of his sanity. He would bring fear into the hearts of the monsters raiding the village.

Leaving the villagers in their cages, as it was the safest place they could be, Naruto ran for the village with the generals head in tow. Nearing the outskirts, Naruto cut down the few samurai he could get his hands on before lifting the head in his hand into the air with a roar.

 **"Samurai of the 'Wind'!** ", Naruto roared as loud as he could, his voice reverberating throughout the burning village. The samurai who were running around, sacking and despoiling, quickly stopped whatever they were doing and turned towards the sound of Naruto's voice. Their eyes widened upon seeing the familiar sight of their general in Naruto's hand. **"I claimed your coward general's life! Avenge him, or prove yourself cowards as well!"**

The samurai looked understandably wary, no doubt wondering if they were under attack or not. Seeing only 1 man, the samurai eventually got their wits together and charged, cries of war filling the air and demanding they avenge their fallen commander.

Smiling grimly with a fierce expression, Naruto grasped onto the handle of his halberd with both hands. He would kill each and everyone of these 200 men and he would do it alone if he had to.

For the safety of the people, he would kill them all!

* * *

 _And thus we're done. I am probably going to start writing the next chapter sometime today, but we'll see. Until next time!_

 _MiNdZeRo here, signing out._


	10. Chapter 9

**Naruto - Warlord**

 _AN:_

 _And here we go again. This chapter was actually more of less finished yesterday, but due to work i had to push the release to today, since i wanted to spend more time rereading it. Hopefully i got rid of most of the pesky grammatical errors, but dont be hesitant to tell me if you find any. I'm a former army boy, i dont mind the critique really, got that thick skin long ago._

 _And also, holy shit, there was a lot of reviews for the last chapter, especially regarding the pairing. Thank you so much for all of your kind words and lets raise an important point for the future:_

 _\- The pairing. I had hoped for some peace of mind when i asked you readers for what you wanted to see regarding Naruto's paring or pairings, but it's honestly more difficult for me to decide now than it was before. Sooooo many of you have written a review or sent me a pm regarding this matter, and while you guys have some insanely good ideas for the pairings, you're also extremely divided on the matter. One half wants harem, the other does not, one half wants to introduce OC's as the love interest and the others wants canon characters. Now i had an idea for what i wanted to do before writing, but now thats completely up in the air. I have so many ideas now for how different characters could be so perfectly implemented into the story and a part of me wants to just make it a harem and include them all, but that would be a mess. Introducing just one would be a much safer option after all._

 _So here's what's going to happen:_

 _I have **NOT** made a decision yet. Vexing, i know, but i need to keep thinking on this and make a decision as i write and go along with the plot. No romances will be introduced just willy nilly, and that gives me time to consider what i think would be best for the story. Do not be afraid to keep sending your ideas though. It cant hurt to give one's opinion._

 _Also keep in mind, im going to be introducing more and more characters into the story. I swear, if i introduce a female character and you folks immediately assume she is the new love interest and start screeching your dislike at me, i will write you a very, very angry pm (not really)._

 _Anyways, ENJOY!_

 **Chapter 9**

Naruto's people and advisers had watched, wide eyed and shocked, when Naruto returned to their camp the evening the day after he'd first left. He had been covered in the blood and guts of the men he had killed, but calmly ordered those with horses to ride hard for the village he had saved. They would bring aid to the villagers while the rest of them came as quick as they could after them.

After the battle, Naruto had made sure not a single one of the Daimyo's men were alive. Having ensured this, Naruto ignored the surrounding villagers who began to slowly return to their village from the forests or out of the sanctuary of their nearly ruined homes. Many of them, having seen Naruto fight the soldiers who intended to harm them, attempted to speak with him, but Naruto hadn't been in the mood for conversing much. He made sure they were all alright and told them his people would be on the way to provide whatever aid they could before he quickly left.

Naruto ignored his folk when he returned, still angry and sickened from the battle he'd went through. Part of him wanted to say fuck it and go off on his own, but he knew he couldn't. He wouldn't throw his position away just because of a tantrum. He went to clean himself as the rest of the flock packed up and got ready to move.

It took them nearly a bit more than one day as they arrived during nightfall the day after. Naruto, in the lead as always, had pushed his people onward without any rest. Those that grumbled were quickly reminded by Naruto's harsh words that if they had been in these villagers position, they would have wanted the same of them.

The day of travel had been one of intense silence. Neither Shou or any of his advisers had dared to speak any more than what they had to Naruto or asked for a meeting. Shou especially seemed ashamed and Naruto felt some childish satisfaction from it, but he did his best to push it away. It was unbecoming to be petty like that.

As they arrived at the outskirts of the exhausted village, his flock nearly crumbled from exhaustion while the locals ran with joy to greet them. Naruto, not having had a single rest for the last 2 days, kicked his people back up and ordered them to aid the villagers. Clothe them, feed them, whatever they needed, they would provide. Naruto really wanted them to join his flock and increase his numbers after all.

None dared to oppose him and it seemed news about his advisers opposition to his wish to aid the villagers had began to make itself known among the people. It had the unfortunate effect of his advisers loosing much respect within their community, but they would eventually work it back up. It was a fitting punishment as far as Naruto was concerned.

The locals also shared stories with Naruto's people of what they had seen of him during his battle with the samurai who sacked them. These stories were shared ear to ear as his people mingled with theirs. Naruto tried to not pay attention, but the awestruck eyes of both the villagers and the locals were hard to miss and Naruto found himself avoiding eye contact as often as he could.

Naruto ordered that they would stay for a month. They needed to salvage as much of the former army's gear and smelt it to their purpose and Naruto didn't want to wait any longer to outfit his men with the best they could make. Naruto sent out all his scouts, two by two as was the rule, to inform all the villages along the border in the country of 'Earth' that the 'Wind' was sacking all villages along their borders. Those who wanted, would have some time to join their flock and travel south to warmer lands. They would of course have the option to leave at any time, as was the right of any within their growing group.

Days passed this way, as most of the locals in the nearby village integrated themselves within them. Some left to join their distant relatives in nearby villages, but most decided to stay with Naruto and his people. There had been some discussion of having the village rebuild, but most had been damaged down to their foundations. It would take much longer to stay and build than what Naruto wanted to so most locals eventually gave up on the idea, not keen of staying behind when Naruto and his folk left.

The security of their armed and trained men was also a pitch most hooked onto very quickly.

They were lucky with their location, as most villages were put where life would be as easy as possible. A river that ran nearby would satiate all of their thirsts, as well as what they needed to ration for the dessert crossing. The farms had been full as well as that of their storages, so whatever was left and undamaged from the army's sacking was shared among the united people.

As his advisers trust among the people had taken a hit, and not exactly leaving left a good impression on the newcomers, it became very clear that the seam which held the now 600 and more people together, was Naruto and his reputation. He was treated with the sort of reverence that not even Naruto had seen regarding any noble lords or families.

He supposed killing 200 trained and armed soldiers would do that.

It was only after a couple of days that they had settled when Naruto allowed himself to rest. He had exhausted beyond belief, but refused to show it to his people. Now, he could sleep in and nobody would have to wake him; everyone had clear orders for the next weeks. They would wake, craft and train, eat and sleep and repeat while they waited for word from his scouts. One month would be more than enough time for the scouts to get word out and bring whoever was willing to travel with them. While none of the scouts were of noble blood or especially smart as far as Naruto knew, Kisara Valley and their former village had been known far and wide as far as Naruto knew. He hoped that name would at least mean something, maybe enough for some to come and put their security in his hands. If they stayed, chances were that they would die over the course of the next year.

Naruto attended the training of both the old fighters and the new. The sudden influx of people had made organization difficult, but with some careful planning and aid from Nobu's journal, Naruto had it figured out before the week was out. They now had over 400 fighting men, both archers and spearmen.

The only ones who wouldn't fight in any capacity, were the children or the infirm. It didn't matter to Naruto if you were a woman or if you were old, if you could fight, you would and if you could shoot an arrow, then that was what you would do. The people grumbled as they always did, but when Naruto reminded them of the Daimyo's army and their actions, subsequently what would happen to them should their fighting men fall, most shut up fairly quickly.

Naruto didn't expect them to fight in the frontlines after all, no. Only those who were young, strong and capable would do so, but someone needed to hold back lines and protect the rest, should a larger force flank them.

And you didn't need to be capable to be able to shoot an arrow into a large crowd of people in order to hit anyone.

Over the course of the first week, no scouts returned, and Naruto spent whatever free time he had to plan his people for training the use of chakra. While Naruto hadn't much experience teaching anyone in its use, Naruto still remembered how they were taught within the academy. The first few weeks would be spent in rigorous meditation, before any chakra exercises what so ever. This was something his people could do before and after bed.

Hell, they could do it IN bed for all he cared like he had done as young, but they WOULD learn even if it was the last thing they did.

* * *

"Just in time for supper.", Ryu grinned widely at his friend as Naruto seated himself on the blankets in front of Hina, Hiroto and Ryu's fire. It was night, the crispy air feeling good in Naruto's lungs, but despite the furs and leather he cloaked himself in, Naruto really hoped they would be south in warmer regions before winter came.

"Aye.", Naruto grinned back at his friend before putting his prepared meal, a rabbit he'd caught himself, upon the fire. "Thought id join your miserable company for once."

"You're miserable enough on your own i think.", Ryu chortled back, chuckling at the admonishing slap Hina threw at his shoulder.

"Be nice...", Hina murmured from her comfortable position at Ryu's side. Hiroto didn't seem to care any longer after all, having resigned himself to Ryu's presence. Naruto was just happy they seemed to be doing alright together, despite their relationship having such a turbulent start.

"...S'pose i deserved that one.", Naruto chuckled with a shake of his head, pulling out a waterskin from his side to get a drink. "Haven't been much of a talker lately."

"More of a grunter, i think.", Ryu smiled and turned his own rabbit to roast it on its other side. "Or a growler. Hard to tell with those noises, really."

Naruto gave a short laugh at that, not offended in any way. A week had passed and so had his foul mood, but his tetchy attitude had made most who didn't know him a bit nervous to be around him. It didn't help when said person was a giant of a man, nearly a head taller than anyone else and carrying a halberd with the size to cleave a man in two.

And he wore it usually with one arm.

"Yeah well.", Naruto shook his head, glancing at the cute couple ahead of him. "You two are looking well. Any plans for making it official yet?" Naruto couldn't help but smile as they blushed. They were clearly intimate and comfortable enough to have shared a bed a few times, but still so easily embarrassed.

"That's your job.", Hiroto grunted from his prone position on the bedroll next to them, a cap laid over his eyes as he rested. "Ain't it?"

Naruto blinked at this. He hadn't thought about it so far, but... The last person who had to bless someone's marriage within a village was... Well, it was Nobu. Considering their now similar positions, Naruto supposed that responsibility fell to him.

"I suppose it is.", Naruto chuckled and looked to the couple, now blushing furiously at the attention. "So? How about it?"

Ryu frowned, but Hina looked thoughtful at the question.

"...Could we...?", Hina questioned in a near whisper, looking up at her other half. Ryu frowned with worry as he met her gaze.

"Well, sure, i want to, but don't you want to wait or something? Until we have the opportunity to settle again?"

"I actually like this as it is...", Hina trailed off for a moment. "I mean, i think the entire ordeal with the Daimyo's men is scary to think about, but as long as i do not have to fight in the front, with all those capable and more willing than i, i don't think i would be much safer in any other village, considering how the armies are such a plague upon the common folk and such and-"

"Love, you're babbling again.", Ryu drawled with a fond smile. Hina blushed and Naruto very nearly teased them on the dynamic between them.

"Well, i like this.", Hina said again, blush receding. "I think it's exciting to see new places and such. I wouldn't mind living like this. At least for a while."

"...What about kids?", Hiroto grumbled curiously from his position.

He regretted it immediately, Naruto figured, when Hina shrieked in a scandalized manner and struck her father over his head with her waterskin.

"Dad!", Hina huffed, her cheeks red as she glared at Hiroto who gave her the stink eye from beneath the cap over his eyes. "Don't talk about that!"

"Gotta talk about it sometime." Hiroto threw a thumb over at Ryu. "This idiot's probably gonna get himself killed sooner or later. Too late to think about it then."

While the joke was more serious than what was appreciated, both Ryu and Hina seemed to take it in stride. It was probably normal behavior from Hiroto.

"Would...Would you like to marry?", Ryu asked warily as he watched his partner warily, as if fearing her answer. Hina smiled brightly and nodded with a flush to her cheeks that Ryu mirrored before they both turned to Naruto with hopeful smiles.

Naruto merely gave them a warm grin and nodded.

* * *

The news of a marriage quickly spread among the people and everyone began to prepare for it. The day would be theirs and they would be the center of the attention for all and everyone would attend.

They sat out on wild hunts the day they got the news to prepare a feast and people went into a frenzy to craft tables and chairs from the nearby woods to make it a proper dinner. Hina had some of her friends work together for a dress and Ryu received some help with his own clothing from some other folk. Naruto didn't have anything traditional and opted to wear one of the more simple and black linen clothing from his time in Nobu's palace. Whatever he had from that time would still be better than anything the other townsfolk would be able to make for themselves, so he wasn't afraid of looking like a fool when he was to wed them.

As the day and hour arrived, they all found themselves within the middle of the camp, in front of the fur and leather tent Naruto resided in whenever he worked and planned. Tables were put together and spread out across the entire camp for all to join, apart from a few who would stand guard as some always did.

Naruto had been surprisingly calm as he had the couple in front of him, the entire people staring at him as he said his words and made Ryu and Hina swear their vows. Naruto hadn't had much experience with weddings, but he knew the notions of one and thus made up vows that would fit their people and new lifestyle better than from when they lived in the village. Nobody seemed to care either way as the groom and bride received his blessing and declared man and wife. Sharing both kiss and cups, it was finally official and the crowd applauded with wide smiles and laughter.

The rest of the day, the people ate and drank. When the evening arrived, the tables and food were cleared to make fires where they would dance and sing the night away.

It was late at night when the festivities were still in full bloom that Naruto found himself leaning onto one of the poles that held up the entrance to his tent, watching the party with a delighted smile.

There was just something very soothing and calming at watching his people let themselves loose like this. Hina and Ryu were dancing around one of the fires with the rest of the folk, smiling and laughing away. Hiroto was nowhere to be seen, but Naruto had caught a couple of smiles even from the stoic father at several points throughout the night.

"They make a good couple.", a voice called out from his side.

Naruto wasn't surprised by the voice, despite not knowing that Shou had snuck up on him. He'd been too engrossed in watching the festivities in front.

Naruto glanced over at Shou, whose shoulders were tense as he had his hands clasped together at his back. While he smiled at the sight of the newly married couple, it was clear he was nervous about the conversation with Naruto.

"They are.", Naruto nodded with a fond look towards his friend. His resentment towards Shou and his other advisers were long forgotten.

Silence grew between them as the folk in front changed song and burst into another bout of dancing, the girls fitfully giggling around the many young men who seemed interested in them, falling over themselves to dance with whoever had their attention.

"My Lord...", Shou began and Naruto could tell by the grave tone of his voice what he was going to say even before he started. "I want to-"

"You have nothing to apologize for, my friend.", Naruto interrupted, his smile turning somber as he glanced at his friend. "I could have presented my intentions much better than what i did."

"Even so, i am expected to follow.", Shou grimaced. Naruto sighed on this and shook his head.

"I was honest, when i said that i am not like any of the Daimyo's, Nobu or any of the noble families." Naruto rubbed his neck tiredly. It was getting late after all. "I don't need nor do i want blind loyalty. I trust you because our people knows you have their best intentions at heart. But i need you to have my back when i need it and you know these people had every right to be helped in their most dire hour."

"I know.", Shou sighed. "But i was not willing to risk our people for theirs."

"'Our people'.", Naruto tasted the word, almost in distaste. "What is our people Shou?", Naruto asked seriously and looked to his friend who looked surprised from the question. "We have no lands and no homes. Not anymore. The Daimyo of 'Earth saw to that."

Silence fell between them yet again as they watched the dancing crowd in front.

"...What are we then?", Shou muttered somberly. "I don't understand your thoughts on this. I want to, i really do, but i don't. There's so much about you i do not know. Like how you were able to leap the distance of an entire village, i have no idea." Naruto nodded. He'd obviously seen him when he followed Naruto, irate as he was, out of the tent before he chased down the Wind's army. Naruto decided to ignore that for now.

"What do we share with the people of the village i saved, Shou?", Naruto questioned, his morose gaze going to the far away horizon. Shou merely frowned in thought for a minute before shaking his head. "We are now both a people without lands or homes." Naruto took a deep breath, before finally turning towards his friend who looked at him with a tentative expression. "It's no longer us or them, Shou. It never really was to begin with. It doesn't matter to the Daimyo's if our people are from here or the 'Kisara Mountains'. They will treat us like shit all the same." Shou nodded at this, bringing a smile to his face. "These people will cry, they will hurt and they will bleed the same as us. I stood idle for years in our village, forcing myself to believe that it was for the best. I never want to go back to that."

Shou frowned, but nodded again. He looked at Naruto with a curios stare after a short moment of pause.

"Forgive me for asking.", Shou began, biting the inside of his mouth in a nervous gesture. "But how... How did you learn to...?"

Naruto chuckled at Shou's silence.

"'Learn to jump across the width of a village', that it?" Shou nodded. Naruto took another breath as he thought about his answer, not particularly comfortable in giving it. "I was raised in a hidden village." Naruto ignored the muted gasp from his friend and continued. "Like many others i learned to fight and kill at a young age. Climbing walls and jumping across roofs in our city was a game we began to play even as young." Naruto chuckled and rubbed his chin with a faraway look as the memories washed over him. "As i grew up, i began to learn more and more about using the power we all have deep inside. Eventually, because of the duty i fulfilled, they decided to banish me as a reward for my mission." Naruto pursed his lips at that. "I was a child still, without family or anyone to take care of me. My training kept me alive, but it was difficult for many years. I decided i'd keep my abilities hidden and unused for as much as i could."

"Why?", Shou questioned and Naruto shrugged.

"Shinobi are naturally twitchy and most shinobi outside of their village without a headband will be suspected as a missing nin." At Shou's questioning glance, Naruto waved it off. "Traitors. It doesn't matter. My fear was that either the other hidden villages would act maliciously against me if they found out or traveling shinobi would act against me if they though i was a missing nin. Traitors aren't very welcome by any villages after all."

"I see...", Shou frowned deeply. "And during the battle for Kisara?"

"What do you think would have happened if the Daimyo got word of someone with the ability to use chakra among us?", Naruto chuckled. "We would be neck deep in shinobi already, plotting to either poison us or slit our throats in the middle of the night. That may still happen, you know."

Shou seemed to accept that answer easily enough as they fell back into another bout of comfortable silence.

"I wanted to follow you, you know."

At Shou's words, Naruto already knew he was speaking of the decision of whether or not to go and help the other village a week ago.

"I know.", Naruto sighed. "But i need you behind me even when it inconveniences you, Shou. We will have to do things we're not proud of, things that will put our loved ones in danger. We will do this, because we cannot afford to sit idly by and live comfortable lives while so many suffer. We will never be safe, no one will be safe as long as the Daimyo's continue to do what they will with the smallfolk such as us. One day we will return to Kisara." Naruto smiled softly at the thought of his home. "But i would like to do so, knowing i did what i could. For the good of all people."

"...'For the good of all people'...", Shour mirrored his words almost breathlessly. Glancing at his friend with curiosity, Naruto saw a moment of reflection and realization in his eyes before he fixed Naruto with a determined expression. "If i can have your trust again, i will prove myself worthy of it."

"You already have." Naruto gave his friend a sardonic smirk. "And you never lost it."

Sharing a nod, the two friends watched the festivities with somber thoughts.

* * *

 _And there it is. Next chap is almost ready and it MIGHT be up tomorrow if everything goes well. And if i feel like it i suppose._

 _MiNdZeRo here, signing out._


	11. Chapter 10

**Naruto - Warlord**

 _AN:_

 _Alright! I know i said the chap would be up sometime...you know, sometime last weekend, but life happened. Before i knew what was going on, life came swinging and scored a critical hit and i needed to spend some time with my significant other and remind myself what was important in life. Life has a tendency to come shitting down your bloody neck whenever you forget about it._

 _Thank you all so much for your kind words after the last chapter. Those of you who took the time to correct any grammar mistakes you found, thank you so much for doing so and helping me improve._

 _On the topic of pairings, oh boy do you people have a lot to say. It seems most are inclined towards NOT having a harem, and i am inclined to agree. I have a few unusual ideas that i think could work very well towards the plot, but we'll see what we end up with. What i can reveal right now though, with complete and utter surety, is that i will NOT be gender bending any characters. If i do that now, it comes out of absolutely nowhere and wont make much sense. If this is something i would have ever done, i'd have made that clear since the prologue, but i think its way too late to throw something like that in now._

 _Next chapter IS underway, but i wont make any promises as to when it will be out. You never know with lazy bums like myself._

 _ENJOY!_

 **Chapter 10**

The days after the wedding were slow, but Naruto quickly kicked them back into gear and had them back in training and preparing quickly enough.

He finally began his plan to train his people in chakra, although he did so with baited breath. When he explained his new lessons to those in the first training rotation, most seemed shocked and almost in disbelief of what he wanted them to learn. He spoke a great deal on the discipline one would need to unlock and train the chakra within their bodies, but most still seemed skeptic despite his thorough explanations.

He considered showing his rasengan or shadow clones to prove his point. Most of these folk had never seen the use of chakra, most brushing it off as myth and folktales. He thought the better of it, as he knew both of those were very familiar to a lot of shinobi and it wouldn't do for anyone to draw any relations between him and his former home. Even his own people could carry rumors after all.

Naruto ended up walking up the side of a tree until he stood upside down to prove his point instead. They didn't seem as skeptic to his lesson after that.

Hoping they would take the lessons to heart and begin accessing the chakra within them, Naruto made sure the information would spread among the people. Accessing ones chakra was easy in itself, but it needed time and discipline. Chances were the knowledge would eventually become common information for his people and they would begin to learn it by themselves, meditating before and after bed as needed with different exercises. It would take a good long while, but hopefully they were more talented than Naruto had been in his young age. He had neither maturity nor talent when he first started, so he hoped at least someone would soon show promise. He would check regularly throughout their training rotations none the less.

Shou had been worried that the knowledge of chakra would draw the attention of shinobi in the lands they traveled through, but Naruto figured that considering how many soldiers they had killed now from 2 different Daimyo's, chances were they had already drawn someone's attention. They needed every advantage they could get.

As he and Shou began speaking regularly again apart from the meetings, Shou told Naruto there was a lot of rumors regarding himself. Some actually believed Naruto to be some sort of god who had come to lead them, considering the fact that he had slaughtered an army of 200 men by himself. He had taught the people nearly everything they knew of how to defend themselves as well and it was easy to see why such beliefs were rising among them, especially when most didn't believe in stories about the wild things some shinobi could do.

Madness. Absolute madness, that was what it was according to Naruto as he ignored Shou's laughter from his dismay.

Near the second week mark, people began arriving at their gathering along with some of the scouts. His people greeted the wary newcomers warmly and immediately accepted them within their encampment. They were already a mixed people and everyone shared each other's situation. The community spirit was high and the newcomers seemed very relieved for the reception.

Speaking to his scouts, it was obviously that many had stayed with their villages, especially the larger villages ruled by some Lord or whichever. Most of them believed their Lord to protect them, but Naruto knew many of those same Lords would abandon their own people if it would ensure their own survival. His heart would go out for them in the months to come, but he would never force people from their homes like that.

For the next 2 weeks, this was how their days went. Every day from morning to night, people would train, craft, hunt and forage. No hands was allowed to go idle, Naruto was strict on that. Rest was for when the sun went down as they were all in a precarious situation and everyone would have to do their part.

More and more trickled in, until finally all the scouts were back. The last 3 days went without any more newcomers and Naruto suspected none more would arrive.

At a meeting, they had discovered that their new, shocking number was that of an entire 900 people. This number was astounding to Naruto, but he suspected many would merely migrate away throughout the lands as they traveled, only drawn to them with the promise of safe and protected travel to lands elsewhere. Naruto was still hopeful he could convince many to stay, as the wars in their surrounding lands was sure to keep going for many more months, if not years.

They now had more than 600 fighting men, more people than Naruto had any idea on what to do with. The sudden influx from nearby villages had surprised them all and Naruto suspected he now needed to appoint many more officers than what he currently had. Shou would be helpful in this matter and these people would need to sit at his council.

The new influx of people had also brought upon them another problem entirely, and that was all of the new families who would need to be represented. His council was already too big and Naruto needed to do something about the situation before people got angry.

With this in mind, Naruto decided that the newly appointed officers, that Shou helped him pick out, would be responsible for listening to the plights of their people whenever they made camp, dividing the areas off into responsibilities for whoever was delegated such. This included having a watchful guard at all times and they would have an equal amount of responsibility whenever they went on the march and they would be in charge of both the training and organizing regarding battle preparations.

These men would also fight and die with their units, if something like that would come to pass. It was a huge and frightening responsibility, but those that were chosen were well aware of their choice. Whether or not it was from a sense of adventure, responsibility or wish for glory, they all made their choice to take the position given to them.

News of this were passed to many of the current advisers and naturally many was angry about the lost responsibility. Luckily, Jiro and Ichiro seemed fine with it as neither had ever wanted the amount of responsibility thrust upon them. The situation had merely called for it. They were thanked for their service and support and left with a promise to have a feast in their honor, hopefully lessening whatever spite lingered from their loss of position. While Naruto expected many of his officers to flounder in their duty in the beginning due to the very high expectations and learning curves, Naruto would be teaching the 12 young men he had appointed personally along with Shou. Shou was still his second in command after all.

With these decisions in mind, the one month mark was finally met and Naruto ordered the camp to prepare for travel.

It was finally time to get moving again, now many times more and stronger than what they had been before.

They continued south, into the 'Lands of Stone'. Before they entered the new lands, they had passed another village that the Daimyo's army had clearly been passing through. The corpses eerily reminded them of the threat they were walking towards.

Many of the people had expressed their worries about walking into the lands of the Daimyo that had burned their villages and killed their people, but Naruto assured them that they would be safe while in his lands, at least as much as anywhere else. They were a large group of people and any eventual inquires towards their intentions could easily be brushed off as trading. This wouldn't even be a lie, not really.

After a week of travel, they neared one of the local villages in 'Stone' and made camp nearby. Naruto had sent out scout to warn the village of their arrival so they wouldn't be frightened.

The 'Land of Stone' was a strangely stark, but beautiful land. The forests were thin and sparsely spread, as most of the country was covered in grassy plains and stony ravines. Upon making camp in the outskirts of the village where they made trade with the locals, one of Naruto's scouts spotted a large gathering of wild horses nearby.

Upon the news of this herd, Ryu came up to Naruto and surprised him; He told him that while the adult horses would be nearly impossible to train, the foals could be adjusted very easily. Upon further inquires, Ryu revealed to Naruto with a somber expression that he came from these lands, long ago when war tore the land apart. Naruto didn't question him further, but it seemed obvious that Ryu had grown up with a family that obviously worked with horses.

Now this presented a problem to Naruto. Naruto wanted to get south as quick as possible before winter caught up to them and it had already grown considerably colder during the time they had spent at the last village.

But horses was a valuable resource. They were faster and stronger than regular men and women, at least those without the knowledge on how to use chakra. They could pull carts and carry their people, when they died their meat would feed an entire family for a good while. Their leather and hair could also be used for varying crafts.

In the end, Naruto decided they would spend awhile to capture these beasts. He ultimately gave the responsibility to Ryu, since this was something he was obviously familiar with and he did so happily. Before the day had passed, Ryu had made preparations with many other riders and taught them how to capture the horses and how to treat them.

Almost 2 weeks passed as Ryu and his band of riders caught more and more horses. Many of the more calm adult horses had been caught for training as well as that of many foals, but Ryu said they had caught as many as they should. The surrounding horses in these lands were the way of life for most people there and they should not take too many of them. Naruto agreed upon this, seeing as they now had about 100 ride able horses with nearly 50 foals to be trained over the coarse of their growing months.

Considering their new amount of horses, Naruto got an idea and immediately conferred with Nobu's journal as the flock spent a day to prepare for travel again, saying their goodbyes to the accommodating village folk nearby. Nobu had in his younger years, before he became and officer, been led through an expedition in the northern parts of the 'Land of Lightning'. Here, there lived an old and indigenous people whose horses were the center of their entire culture. Every man, woman and child had their own personal horse and they were trained to both fight and hunt from horseback almost as soon as they could walk. These people had set upon Nobu's expedition with archers on horseback, their superior mobility rendering their better training and gear useless when harassed by arrows at far.

Perhaps this was something to be implemented within his forces? He would run the idea through Ryu who seemed to know much more about horses than what he did at least.

Continuing to travel south, Naruto continued to oversee their training daily as he planned and prepared, leading their people onward towards warmer lands. Nobody had shown any breakthroughs regarding chakra yet, but Naruto remained hopeful.

Just as he was about to put his ideas regarding cavalry into action, they made camp near another set of ruins, a village burned to the ground a long time ago.

* * *

The sun had gone beyond the horizon and the blackness of night was about to claim the skies. The skies were clear, the moon and the stars already lighting up the night even before it had fully settled.

Naruto walked with Ryu at his side, moving away from their encampment. Glancing over at his friend, Naruto took note of the despondent and melancholic expression he wore. They walked through the ruins of the old village, now overgrown and reclaimed by nature and plants and grass has began to grow over the roads and the houses.

Ryu had told him he wanted to show him something, but Naruto was pretty sure he knew what this town meant to his friend. Naruto knew that Ryu was an orphan of war and it was the only reason Naruto could think of.

They eventually came upon the ruined foundations of a small house. There was no roof left and barely any walls, yet Ryu walked inside through the door with a mindfulness that Naruto could only watch as realization dawned on him.

"This was it.", Ryu muttered as he looked around the ruined house. "This is where it all began."

Naruto walked up to his friends side, looking around the small house. One couldn't have fitted more than 3, maybe 4 people in there in its time as a proper house.

"You grew up here.", Naruto stated. He did not even need to ask it.

"Yeah.", Ryu murmured, before pointing over at one corner of the building. "That is were my brother and i slept." He pointed at another corner. "And that was were my parents slept."

Naruto nodded and took a deep breath.

"Can i ask what happened to them? You have never spoken of them."

Ryu frowned at his question and got a faraway look in his eyes.

"It was... 10 years ago i think. I was 8." Ryu shook his head. "The surrounding lands were in dispute between the Daimyo of 'Wind' and the one from 'Earth'. I am sure the conflict between them today is just as petty as it was back then." Naruto snorted at this, Ryu giving him a wry grin before continuing. "We were just farmers. We took care of our herds and sold horses to be rode upon to anyone who needed it. We often sold to the Lord's armies as well, whenever they needed it. We always needed the coin after all." Ryu rubbed his chin, a dark expression falling over him. "I was out in the field with our horses when it happened, along with my father. We saw our village burning in the distance, their screams carrying over the wide plains between us. Over there." Ryu pointed in the direction he'd been talking about, through the broken wall of his former home towards a wide and open field of grass. "That was where we stood. My father told me to wait for him there while he got my mother and my brother." Ryu stopped for a second as he looked around the house. "He never returned."

Letting the silence grow between them for a moment, Naruto rubbed his chin as he looked at his friend sadly. This was obviously bringing up a lot of pain and old memories, but Naruto hoped it would give his friend some closure, no matter how little. There was nothing anyone could do for the people who had lived here now.

"What happened then?", Naruto murmured. Ryu blinked as he was pulled out of his memories, casting Naruto a sidelong glance.

"I don't know which Daimyo the army belonged to, but i figure they were angry with us because we sold horses to the opposing forces. They eventually came to the fields where i was hiding to take the horses. I hid in the tall grass so that they wouldn't see me." Ryu chuckled bitterly. "I laid there for so long that i lost all sense of time. It was only when i was about to starve that i dared to stand up again and then they were long gone." Ryu shrugged. "I found my family in the town square, along with the rest of the village. The army had executed them all for their imagined crimes."

"...Gods...", Naruto grimaced. These were the actions of vile, vile men.

"Yeah.", Ryu chuckled again, shaking his head sadly. "We weren't soldiers nor did we ever take sides in any wars. We just wanted to get by. And they killed us for it. In the end, people like us just don't matter."

"Maybe not to them, Ryu.", Naruto smiled, not showing the anger that was boiling inside. "But they matter to us."

"True.", Ryu smiled and gave a nod to his friend. "I think i will stay out for a bit and explore my old home here. Would you mind telling Hina not too worry about me?"

"Your wife will worry no matter what i say to her.", Naruto scoffed humorously. "So don't stay up too long."

"I won't.", Ryu muttered on his way out the door. "Thank you for coming with me, my friend. I feel better knowing you are watching over us."

Naruto let his friend leave out the door, his smile disappearing as he went. Naruto's hands clenched together and he was barely able to restrain himself from ripping the building around him to pieces.

Just when he thought he couldn't hate the nobility anymore, they went ahead and proved him wrong.

* * *

Another week passed and they had finally reached the 'Land of Wind'. The plains and ravines had slowly grown into rocky wastes and the villages they passed were no longer built from wood, but stone instead. Naruto's group had made trade along the way, buying and selling whatever they needed or fancied. The larger villages, those ruled by a local lord and noble family from wherever, was extremely wary of Naruto and his people. They outnumbered them greatly and could easily take their towns, but that was not why they were there. The promise of trade made their presence more bearable to the lords, but they still had to promise to stay within their encampments outside the villages. Whoever wanted to trade with them could come to them, but Naruto and his folk was not allowed inside their towns.

It didn't bother Naruto or his people much. They had grown used to living on the road.

Weeks continued to pass as they traveled across the rocky landscapes and the days grew hotter and hotter. When the rocks finally gave way for the sandy dunes, the sun was truly blistering them during the day the the villages were now made out of sandstone.

They were well within the 'Land of Wind' now and their water rations were the only thing keeping them alive. They had many carts dragging water and supplies with them and his people had switched out the furs and leathers for thinner cloth, providing protection against the sun, but breathing more than their clothes from much farther north.

Naruto had once considered going towards the capital, named 'The Great Shade' after its location in the depths of a canyon, great flakes of stone protruding from the top of the ridges above the city to block out the sun. It was said that the canyon had been created by the first Daimyo of the 'Land of Wind', a great warrior who used his chakra to form the land to his will and made the seat of his power at the bottom of a canyon of his own makings. Naruto supposed it could be true, but it mattered little.

They couldn't afford the risk of going near the capital, not after their victory over one of their armies. They would travel as quickly as they could across the 'Land of Wind' until they reached the sea, staying as far away from the capital as they could. While the 'Land of Wind' had many villages strewn about across their desserts, most of the villages who truly flourished laid near the sea, since that was the only place one could dependably get food.

Day after day, they traveled through the sands with the blistering sun glaring down at them. A few families decided to try their luck in the villages they passed, but it didn't affect Naruto and his people much. He wished them the best and moved on, as they had to for as long as their water held. They couldn't train as long as they were in the deserts, it was too hot and they had to conserve water.

They met trade caravans along the way and Naruto's heart nearly burst with worry each and every time. He expected the Wind's armies or brigands, the 'Wind' had a reputation for bands of brigands and slavers after all, but thus far they had only met smiling faces, eager for trade and opportunity. His people didn't complain any, delighted to try the exotic foods, cloth, spices and whatever this new land had to offer. It was obvious that since they couldn't produce much in the desert, they had focused on trade instead and they truly had a variety of goods to sell.

Naruto was also worried about the potential presence of the Wind's hidden village. While not a secret location per say, Naruto had no idea where it was and the people he had tried to ask refused to answer. One would assume Nobu would have the hidden villages marked on the map, but apparently not and the locals seemed hesitant to give directions for them. Naruto finally had to empty his pockets and bribe someone for their tongue to loosen and Naruto was relieved to see that they weren't close just yet.

Even so, the hidden village of 'Wind' was currently between them and the sea. They would have to walk around it and expect another month, maybe more, of further travel before they reached the seas.

He should have expected things to not be as easy as such.

* * *

Naruto narrowed his eyes and held up his fist, a signal for those behind to halt.

"Halt!", Shou yelled from next to him looking down the long trail of people following behind them.

 **"Halt!"** , the people's guard who were guarding their column roared their confirmation further down the line and after a minute, the entire 900 people march stopped.

His eyes set in a focused gaze across the sands in front of him, Naruto ignored the heat and sweat on his body beneath the white cloth he'd covered himself with.

In the distance, through the heat waves rising from the sands, Naruto could barely make out something...

...Something approaching with great speed right for them.

"Shou.", Naruto murmured with narrowed eyes, his expression dropping into a scowl as suspicion filled him. "Do you see that?"

"Aye, my Lord.", Shou panted from the heat, blowing some of the locks of his hair out of his face. "What is that?"

"Dust.", Naruto growled. "Dust rising off the sands."

Shou frowned and squinted ahead, trying to see as well.

"Do you reckon it's the Daimyo's men?", Shou questioned. "Horses?"

"No.", Naruto shook his head with a grimace. "It's far worse." Taking a deep breath, he set a serious expression on his friend, steeling his nerves for what was ahead of them. "Set a perimeter. Prepare for combat."

Shou's eyes widened a fraction, before his nerves were steeled and a cold expression locked in.

"People's Guard!", Shou roared down the column. "Set a perimeter! Get your arms ready!"

The people looked shocked for a short moment, before finally springing into action.

 **"Osu!"** , they finally confirmed and began to herd their people into groups to defend them better.

Nodding in satisfaction upon seeing his people get ready, Naruto turned back to Shou.

"Get a contingent of our best at your side. I will stand ahead to greet them, do **NOT** engage them, unless they come for you or our people."

Shou frowned and looked ready to argue.

"And if they attack you, my Lord?"

"Then you let them. I will fight them if it comes to pass." Seeing Shou open his mouth to argue, Naruto snapped his hand up before him with a stern expression. "Do not argue, Shou. This isn't an enemy you are ready to fight."

"Who are they then?", Shou glanced warily at the rising dust in the distance, now much closer than earlier.

"...Shinobi, from the 'Hidden Village of Wind'...", Naruto murmured somberly. He didn't look to see Shou's expression, but he walked ahead to be the vanguard. His people weren't ready to fight such an adversary.

He absentmindedly wondered why the shinobi from the 'Wind' approached in such an obvious manner, gliding along the dunes of sand and telling them where they were, but the answer was surprisingly simple when Naruto put his mind to it.

They wanted to be seen.

This made him hopeful that they could maybe talk their way out of this. Had they wanted them dead, they wouldn't have given them any warnings before their blades where at their throats.

Glancing over his shoulder, he saw his people ready with a protective perimeter around those who could not fight. Shou had rallied a contingent of men who stood in formation behind Naruto. He hoped they wouldn't need to fight.

After a few more seconds, Naruto could now make out the figures who glided across the dunes with an almost unnatural grace, skating across the sands which rose up in clouds behind them in passing. Naruto clenched his fist tightly around the halberd and tensed to be able to move quickly, if he needed it.

Finally on top of them, the Shinobi burst into the air before landing a good distance ahead of them. The shinobi was a team of nearly 20 men and women, dressed in gear of varying styles that Naruto had remembered shinobi use. Before them all was a blonde woman, clearly their leader, who wore a white kimono with her hair in a ponytail.

"Invaders!", the woman yelled, a scowl upon her beautiful features. "By order of the Kazekage, carrying the authority of the great and honorable Daimyo of Wind, 'Kenji Fujikaze', you are to lay down arms and surrender to our authority! You have my word that you will all be treated fairly!"

Naruto was half a mind to call her on her bullshit, but the words froze in his throat as he finally recognized the familiar woman in front of him. She looked so different with her hair now in a single ponytail, instead of the odd style of 4 that he remembered from long ago.

"Hello Temari.", Naruto murmured gravely, his eyes fixed on the shinobi in front of him. Come what may, he would fight them for the safety of his people.

The shinobi narrowed their eyes at Naruto, wary of his knowledge on the name of one of their own. Temari herself narrowed her eyes at him in confusion, obviously trying to recognize him. After a few seconds, realization finally dawned on her, an incredulous expression falling upon her features.

"...Naruto...?", Temari whispered, wide eyed and shocked. Her shinobi looked between them with worry, obviously not knowing who he was despite Temari's recognition.

An awkward silence filled the air between the two groups and Naruto could feel his people's eyes sear into his back with fearful curiosity.

Naruto sighed; This was not how he'd expected his day to go.

* * *

 _And there we are. What do you think? Let me know your thoughts, i consider myself a richer person for every thought you guys lay on me, be it good or bad._

 _MiNdZeRo here, signing out._


	12. Chapter 11

**Naruto - Warlord**

 _AN:_

 _So this chap took quite longer to get out here than what i expected._

 _Couple of different reasons though: This chapter was actually finished quite a long time ago, but i was really unsure if i liked the way it would point some of the directions of the story. I ended up taking a break from writing this story in order to let my thoughts stew on it a little bit. Both my own ideas as well as you reviewers were, in the end, what made up my mind regarding where i wanted this chapter to lead us._

 _And again, to those of you who take the time to point out my grammar, thank you. I learn a bit more every time these chapters are released and you people are really helping me out._

 _I'm also really sorry that i have not been responding as much to you reviewers as i did in the beginning. I could make excuses for it, like having a lot of work and so on, but i can only say sorry. Rest assured i am still reading them, but I've just been in a bit of a low point in my life lately. I will do my best to respond more as i did in the beginning._

 _Anyways, Chapter 11, ENJOY!_

 **Chapter 11**

Temari glared at him from across the small table set between them. One of Naruto's men had come and served them water before leaving them to themselves within the tent that had been hastily put up for their meeting. Shou had been adamant about having someone to guard Naruto, not trusting the Wind shinobi, but Naruto had told him it wouldn't matter. They weren't ready to fight these people, no matter what the inflated ego of his people told them.

"You look good.", Naruto commented as he put down his cup, eyes never leaving Temari. While they had once been comrades in the short time between the chunin exams and his exile, Naruto wouldn't trust Temari even if he had been forced to fight alongside of her. Her loyalty was to her Kazekage, someone who owed their allegiance to a Daimyo who endorsed slavery and the murder of innocent people.

"Thank you.", Temari muttered, expression unwavering as she glared at him. Questions could be seen boiling behind her eyes. "Where have you been for all of these years?"

"Everywhere.", Naruto shrugged. "After I was exiled, I spent some years traveling before I settled in the 'Land of Earth'. Spent a few peaceful years there."

"And now you lead this band of brigands to invade our lands?", Temari scowled at him, gaze darkening.

Naruto could feel his hackles rise in anger from her provocation, but he steeled his feelings. Temari had never stricken him as a zealot, so chances were she didn't have all of the information.

"We're neither brigands nor invading.", Naruto muttered, taking another drink from his cup. "We're moving south towards the sea, as far away from the northern winters as we can before we make our way elsewhere."

"We received word of a large force without royal colors walk across our borders from the North and a unit from the royal army has gone missing." Temari narrowed her eyes at him. "Am I supposed to believe you and yours had nothing to do with that?"

"Of course we had something to do with that." Naruto's fists clenched, his halberd still at hand. "I killed that pillaging army of yours myself."

Temari's eyes widened for a second before a cold gaze came upon her features.

"...I agreed to have a peaceful meeting with you here, only because of our history.", Temari growled, her hands twitching at her side. "But if you are invading our lands-"

"For fucks sake, we're not invading!", Naruto snarled and interrupted her.

"No?", Temari scoffed. "Then what is you and your force of 1000 men and women doing here in our lands?"

Naruto sighed in annoyance.

"We were driven from our village by the Daimyo of Earth." If Temari cared about his words, she showed little of it. Her eyes was still set in a cold glare at him. "The noble family who governed our village treated us like slaves. When his son attempted to kill a friend of mine, I stepped in and provoked a rebellion among the rest of our people. We fought and won against the army that the Daimyo sent, but at a heavy prize."

"If you won, then why are you here?", Temari cocked a brow with curiosity, some of her cold exterior showing interest.

"We realized that we couldn't hold the village, no matter how much we wanted to stay." Naruto paused to think over his words. "The Daimyo would have punished us all, so we packed up and began to escape south before winter."

"And your conflict between our Daimyo's army?", Temari glared again. "How will you justify murdering over 200 loyal men of our country?"

"Your self righteousness is growing exceptionally annoying.", Naruto growled, his irritation getting the better of him. She had no right to sit there and judge. "You serve a despot who enslaves and murders innocent, so do not think you have any sort of moral high ground here. We marched through several villages despoiled and ravaged by your Daimyo's army, both before and after I killed them. Loyalty does not excuse them of their vile crimes." Naruto's eyes hardened as he glared at her. "I suppose it doesnt excuse you either. If I was given the same choice a second time, I know I would choose to do the same all over again."

Diplomatically, it was tactless of him to threaten Temari in such a manner, but his anger was beginning to boil at her words. Temari bristled for a second, her temper flaring, but eventually she sunk back into a somber grimace. It seemed like she both knew and agreed with the vileness of her Daimyo's crimes, but they both knew she could never openly agree to that.

"...No matter your reasons, I have my orders to follow. I hope you can understand that."

"I do.", Naruto muttered, his tone softening on seeing her remorse. "What are your orders?"

"The Kazekage ordered us to find a way to pacify your horde, preferably through diplomacy. Failing that...", Temari let her words trail off meaningfully. Naruto knew very well what the alternative would be.

"I see." Naruto rolled his shoulders; he'd grown stiff over the many months of travel. "We have no intentions of causing trouble. We will not attack any villages or armies unless we're provoked, and even then it will only be in self-defense. We have no ambitions of conquering or pillaging your lands."

"Considering our armies have done so to your lands and your people, I find your words difficult to believe.", Temari frowned at him, but her features had warmed up some. "What reasons do I have to believe your word?"

"You and yours may not think twice before including innocents in your petty wars.", Naruto shrugged coldly. He didn't really care if he offended her, but he still took note of the appalled frown on Temari's features. "But my people is comprised of different villages from Earth. We aren't soldiers or bandits; We're an independent group looking to take care of our own while we do our damned best to survive. Naturally, we will forage and trade as we travel, but that is the extent of what we're going to do here."

Temari observed him thoughtfully while she considered his words. It was obvious she wanted to argue his accusations, but she refrained from doing so.

"Can I convince you to make a detour?", Temari eventually asked. Naruto cocked a brow at her.

"Detour?", he asked suspiciously.

"Yes.", Temari said. While she didn't exactly smile, the initial tension between them had somewhat lessened. "The Kazekage would be cross with me if I didn't bring you to him. He has wanted to catch up with you for a long time now."

Naruto frowned at this.

"Who is the current Kazekage? I am afraid such news do not travel among common folk."

"My brother, Gaara." As Naruto's eyes widened in shock, Temari gave him the first smile since they had met each other again. "He has wanted to speak to you for a long time now."

"Gaara has become Kazekage!?", Naruto exclaimed, unable to stop the surprised grin from blossoming. "I... I would never..."

Chuckling at his sudden lack of ability to form words, Temari laughed warmly.

"Thinking back on how he was when you last met, I think nobody could have ever expected him to become what he is now. It is thanks to you that he has gotten this far."

"Thanks to me?", Naruto looked at her questioningly. "Far as I can remember, I just beat the shit out of him and explained to him how I saw things."

"Suppose that is true.", Temari giggled. "But your words inspired a change in him and he has become a completely different person since then. Even through the great shinobi war, he-"

"Wait, hold up!", Naruto frowned, hoping he'd misheard. "'The great shinobi war'?"

"Not quite a war, by definition.", Temari grimaced, the thought obviously bringing up several unpleasant memories. "But a great conflict none the less, one involving all the major Hidden Villages. Gaara would surely like to speak with you about this, at length."

Naruto looked thoughtfully into the water in his back before taking another drink. There had obviously been many things that had happened in the shinobi world since his exile. Had any of his former comrades died? The chance was great that some of them has passed away, but he didn't want to think too much on that. They weren't his comrades any longer after all.

"So, you wish for me to come with you to the 'Hidden Village of the Wind'?"

"Yes.", Temari simply stated, providing no further confirmation.

Naruto frowned in thought. If he denied her, would she and her shinobi fight them? He didn't think he could afford to tell them no; even if he could potentially escape or fight them, his people could not. They had known about their numbers, so Naruto would bet his worth on them bringing along some shinobi with mass destruction jutsu to take out as many of them as they could, if conflict came about.

Even so, walking into the heart of a shinobi village who pledged their allegiance to a Lord who were likely cross with them already? He wasn't sure he liked the odds in that bet.

It had been many years since he'd seen Gaara and he had no ideas as to what kind of person he had become. For all Naruto knew, his former friend could have become a loyalist zealot for his Daimyo or a tyrant. While Temari obviously believed his changes from his former psychotic self had been a betterment, he didn't think her judgement on the matter was to be trusted.

Despite all of this, a simple fact remained; he couldn't afford telling them no. He couldn't afford telling them no, but he would not endanger his people either. He didn't trust them at all, only a fool would ever trust shinobi.

"I understand and respect your orders, Temari.", Naruto began with pursed lips, noting the relief on Temari's expression. "And I will agree to coming along with my group, but you and your shinobi are not welcome to be anywhere near my people."

"That is acceptable.", Temari agreed a bit too quickly for Naruto's liking.

"I am serious.", Naruto glared, his tone grave. "If I find any of your shinobi within my ranks or among our families, I will personally execute them. Do you understand this?" Temari narrowed her eyes at him now, but nodded after a short while. Their moment of cordiality was over and the truth of the matter was that they had no reasons to truly trust the other. "Good.", Naruto nodded, pleased at her cooperation. Leaning forward, Naruto fastened a cold scowl on Temari. "And if your people harm a single hair on those in my flock or you betray us, I will personally raze your village to the ground and piss on your ashes."

While the words were meant for intimidation, Naruto was surprised to feel that he fully meant it.

Temari accepted his promise with gritted teeth.

* * *

It took them about 2 weeks of travel from where they had been intercepted by Temari and her shinobi until they reached the walls of the 'Hidden Village of Wind'. The walls around their wide village were layered in steps and reached tall and far above them. A thin and narrow passage was the only way inside through the walls, at least for everyone else except the shinobi who could climb over.

Naruto's flock made camp a good distance away from the village while Naruto insisted that the Kazekage could come and visit him. He would not take a single step within their village in suspicion of possible imprisonment. Temari looked like she had wanted to argue, but eventually relented. She'd posted some shinobi around their camp, most likely to make sure they didn't make a break for it if they were stupid enough to try.

As they waited outside the village, hours passed with growing tensions. Naruto did his best to ease his people's worries, but his guardsmen were more alert than ever.

Naruto found himself in his large tent, sitting on his knees before a small wooden table that supported the map of the elemental nations upon it when Shou moved the flap aside and peaked in.

"My Lord.", Shou muttered, bowing respectfully. "The Kazekage is here to see you."

Naruto took a deep breath, steeling his nerves as he nodded.

A second later, Shou held the tent flaps for a familiar figure to enter.

As they laid eyes on one another, Gaara looked much the same as he had in their youth. He was older, his face more angular and defined and the gaunt, hollow eyes that Naruto remembered from long ago was gone without a trace. He now wore the white robes of the Kazekage, without the masking head garb that allowed his red, short tresses to be seen for all, the tattoo on his forehead displayed proudly.

The gourd of sand was gone, but Naruto supposed he didn't need it when they were in his homeland, filled with nothing but sand already.

Naruto watched Gaara warily, taking note of the utter lack of emotion on his former friend's features.

"You look well.", Naruto muttered, allowing forth a smile that didn't reach his eyes. Gaara continued to observe him for several seconds, before nodding.

"Thank you.", Gaara began, no emotional inflection upon his tone. "Exile has been treating you well it seems."

"Better than what was expected of me, I'm sure.", Naruto gave a wry grin and Gaara's emotionless exterior faltered for a second as his lips tugged into a small smile. Gesturing towards the sitting pillow at the other side of the table, Naruto let Gaara seat himself before they would continue.

"How have you been though, Naruto?", Gaara questioned seriously after he had seated himself, giving Naruto a worried frown. "It took months for the news of your banishment to reach us. I was incensed, to say the least."

His words touched Naruto and he smiled in response.

"I've been good. As good as I can be at least, considering the last few months."

"Temari briefed me a bit.", Gaara nodded. "I imagine it's quite the tale."

"I imagine we both have tales to tell.", Naruto shrugged. "Temari mentioned a war?"

"Ah, yes." Naruto noted how Gaara's eyes darkened. Thoughts working quickly, Naruto realized that there was a third sibling he had not yet seen.

"Forgive me, but is Kankuro...?", Naruto murmured softly and let his words hang in the air. His meaning was obviously understood as Gaara nodded gravely. "My condolences."

"Thank you.", Gaara muttered simply and Naruto didn't want to push it. While he had never known Kankuro or spoken with him at length, he imagined he must have meant a great deal to Gaara, especially after reconciling with his siblings when he was done with his psychotic tendencies.

"If I may ask, what was the war about?"

Gaara took a deep breath, before deciding to indulge him.

"In short, a minor conflict between the 'Hidden Village of Rain' and surrounding lands blossomed into a war of enormous scale, uniting all the greater Hidden Villages from Fire, Wind, Earth and Ligthning." Naruto's eyes widened. Gaara chuckled at his expression.

"How in the world did a single hidden village manage to threaten the 4 most powerful villages of the 'Elemental Nations'?"

"I shouldn't speak too much of it." Gaara rubbed his chin. "But I can say, that an organization that I know you knew about before your banishment was a large part of it, namely the 'Akatsuki'."

"Aye, I remember them.", Naruto frowned. "Sasuke's brother, Itachi, was a member there after he murdered his entire clan apart from Sasuke."

"That's right.", Gaara nodded. "The Akatsuki is gone now, but they were powerful, led by even more powerful shinobi who took all of our combined forces to bring down and even then, it was a costly victory."

"For what?", Naruto cocked his head. "What were they after? What could have possibly worth the ire of so many large villages?"

Gaara's gaze bore into Naruto for a long minute, before he finally answered him.

"...I answer this, only because you deserve to know due to your status as a 'container'.", Gaara paused to let his words sink in. "They were after the tailed beasts. Ironically, i suspect they failed only due to your banishment and sudden disappearance."

"The tailed beasts...!?", Naruto whispered, shocked. What could one group possibly want with the great forces of nature? "What did they-"

"I cannot tell you what they intended to do with them.", Gaara held up a hand to stop Naruto's curiosity. "We have all sworn to make sure what they intended can never be repeated. But there is one thing you should know." Gaara looked at him observantly, obviously interested in his reaction. "You carry the last 'Tailed Beast' that exist upon this earth."

Naruto's mouth fell open, thoughts running wild.

"...B-But, what about your...", Naruto nodded towards Gaara, with a pointed look towards his gut.

"Gone.", Gaara shrugged. "And I got killed for it. Wouldn't recommend it."

Naruto's jaw clicked shut at that.

"...Sounds like quite the story."

"For another time.", Gaara smiled with an expression that was surprisingly teasing. Naruto ignored it in favor of another curiosity.

"What about those from Konoha?", Naruto questioned, a tinge of worry in his gut. While none had come to see him in his recovery after the fight against Sasuke, some lingering worry still reared its ugly head. He had considered them friends and family once.

"Tsunade is well and alive, but retired.", Gaara began and Naruto nodded. He'd expected that by now. "Jiraya has retired as well, crippled after the war. Neji died early in the conflict along with more that i do not know the names of." Naruto felt sympathy for Neji and his family. Despite his questionable behavior towards Hinata, he knew the sweet girl had loved him like family still. "Shikamaru is doing well and did attempt to court my sister for awhile after the war." Gaara grimaced at this. "They argued a lot."

Naruto couldn't help a bark of laughter to escape his lips, shaking his head at Gaara and his brotherly reaction.

"Different temperaments, I assume?"

"To say the least.", Gaara snorted. "Other than that, I'm not sure I know that many more from your village. It was only you I ever spoke with at length."

"What about my teammates? Sasuke, Sakura and Kakashi."

"Kakashi's married." At Naruto's surprised gaze, Gaara merely shrugged. "Some anbu that I do not know of, but he's still in service as far as I know. Sakura and Sasuke were seeing each other last time I heard."

Naruto nodded and gave a smile at that. He supposed Sakura would be happy about that. That Sasuke finally agreed to it surprised him, but he supposed stranger things had happened. Maybe he'd gotten with her only to make her shut up about it, but he would keep that thought to himself.

"And who is currently Hokage?"

Gaara smiled mysteriously at this and actually chuckled, surprising Naruto even further. His friend had really changed for the better over the years. Maybe the lack of a tailed beast whispering its insanity in his mind had a lot to do with it.

"Fate has a foul sense of humor, I think." Gaara shook his head and smiled. "They took from you your greatest dream of becoming a Hokage... And gave it to the one who was inadvertently responsible for you loosing it."

Naruto's mouth fell open in shock yet again. Surely he was jesting?

"...You're not telling me, that SASUKE, the one who got my ass banished from the village in the first place got the hat?"

Naruto couldn't help his old mannerisms from affecting him in his surprise. Gaara chuckled mirthfully at his disbelief.

"That is exactly what I am telling you.", Gaara snickered. His expression turned more somber after a moment. "You're not too angry, I hope?"

Shocked, true, and maybe a bit bitter. But Naruto didn't find himself angry with the news.

"No, not at all.", Naruto began, pausing to take a drink from his water skin. His throat had suddenly become incredibly parched. "Just shocked. I would have imagined Kakashi to take Tsunade's place, but Sasuke...? He attempted to betray the village!"

"The 'Leaf' suffered a civil war, 2 years after your departure.", Gaara began throwing yet another surprise at him. "I do not know all of the details, but Tsunade was incapacitated and comatose. Sasuke led the fight against someone who attempted to take the mantle by force and he led several expeditionary forces during the war. I suppose that was what won everyone over in the end."

Naruto nodded, doing his best to ignore the bitter emotion within his chest. Naruto had fought so hard for so long to get people's approval, while Sasuke had done nothing for it and always taken it for granted. Hearing about Sasuke now having achieved what he himself had once longed for stirred up all manners of emotions in him.

Perhaps it was best not to linger on such things.

"...Absolute madness...", Naruto murmured, shaking his head as he was still struggling to wrap his mind around the new facts that had been laid at his feet.

"About as mad as you, the last 'carrier' of the tailed beasts, now leading a people of nearly a thousand man strong." Gaara looked at him expectantly. "Would you humor me, and tell me that story?"

Naruto did, and for a few hours they both forgot about their roles as the leaders of two opposing people and instead talked as old friends having finally reunited. It was refreshing to finally speak about his past with someone in greater detail than what he had revealed to Ryu and Shou.

Even so, no matter how therapeutic their conversation was, no matter the closure it gave Naruto, he never forgot for a single second that they were in absolutely no way allies. It was yet another lonely realization in Naruto's view on the world that was best accepted as quickly as he made it.

It was only when the sun was beginning to set that the two friends finally came back around to the matters they were there for.

"So.", Gaara began, a more serious expression coming upon his features. "What is it that you intend to do from now on?"

"Survive.", Naruto shrugged, smiling wryly at Gaara when he gave him a deadpanned expression. "It's obvious that we cannot return to 'Earth', not yet, and we cannot stay in the 'Land of Wind', not after i murdered 200 of your Daimyo's men."

"Temari mentioned that, yes.", Gaara murmured, rubbing his chin with an odd glint in his eyes.

"Don't start.", Naruto shook his head sternly. "We marched through the ravaged and the dead after you army had been there. You support these types of men, even if unwillingly through your position, but it was my people they were slaughtering. Anyone with a sliver of integrity would have executed those men themselves. If you intend to stop or punish us, i promise you-"

"Peace, Naruto.", Gaara interrupted with a hand in the air to pacify him. "I want no conflict between us, I owe you too much." Naruto sighed in relief at this and gave a nod. "I have no intentions of causing you and yours harm, unless you force my hand. I understand your dislike of our Daimyo, I even share it." Naruto cocked a brow at this: As a Kazekage, it was unbecoming of him to admit such, but Naruto supposed Gaara trusted him enough. "As it is, it is me who is responsible for what news are brought to the Daimyo from both within and beyond his borders. I can easily make sure your travel remains uninterrupted. It's the least I can do for you."

Naruto smiled sincerely at his friend and nodded.

"Thank you."

"It is no trouble.", Gaara returned his smile with his own. "I am assuming you will still travel south?"

"Aye, until we reach the 'Nanmen Ocean'." Naruto rubbed his chin. "From there, we will travel along the edge towards the east and into the 'Land of Rivers' while we continue to prepare and train for our eventual return to 'Earth'."

"For what reason?", Gaara frowned. "Surely, you do not hope to challenge the Daimyo of Earth at his seat of power? Your people can find a new place and make something new for themselves. Why risk complete annihilation?"

Naruto took a deep breath before answering. It was a good question.

"I am sure many of those who are with us now will eventually remain behind where we travel to try their luck, and that is completely alright. But Kisara Valley was my home, the home i chose after Konoha banished me." Gaara nodded in understanding. "The Daimyo of Earth forced us out, but I promised my people that we would return one day. I intend to hold that promise, and in the process create a place where no Lords or Daimyos can touch us. That is my dream now."

Silence grew among them, but activity from the bustling encampment right outside could still be heard. Gaara looked gravely at Naruto, eyes filled with worry.

"It is a noble dream.", Gaara began. "But I fear it will be the death of you."

"There are worse ways to die.", Naruto grinned wryly, but Gaara remained unamused.

"I am serious, Naruto. You aim to challenge a Daimyo for his lands? Its madness. Even if you were to win, what do you think the other Daimyo's in surrounding lands will think?"

"Some will feel threatened, i imagine.", Naruto shrugged. "Others will see it as an opportunity. In the end, the political landscape of the 'Elemental Nations' will change radically as a result."

"That's putting it mildly.", Gaara snorted, shaking his head at him. "You have no allies here in 'Wind. No matter your reasons for destroying a part of the royal army, our Daimyo will never back you now, not ever."

"Yet here you are...", Naruto muttered, smirking at his friend. "Helping me."

"Yet here I am.", Gaara nodded again, smiling wryly at him. "I will help you travel south by manipulating the news delivered to our Daimyo, but if you attack or sack our settlements, you are going to force my hands."

"We are **NOT** brigands!", Naruto stated firmly. "You have my word, we are only here to trade."

"And when you travel through our bigger cities whose main income derives from slavery? What then?" Naruto opened his mouth to reaffirm his statement, but found his words halt in his throat. He'd sworn to himself that he would no longer stand by and watch as people were misused by those who had been entrusted with their protection, but where did that leave him when traveling through a land ruled by slavers and despots? His thoughts could obviously be read on his face, because Gaara clearly noticed his hesitance. "I thought so. You always were an idealist."

"...I suppose I always have been.", Naruto murmured with chagrin. A moment of contemplation fell between them, both leaders taking a moment with their thoughts.

"If you can swear to restrain yourself and your people while you travel here, I propose a compromise."

Naruto narrowed his eyes in suspicion at Gaara's words.

"What sort of compromise are we talking about here? I meant it when I said we're only here to travel and trade."

"And if you're even half as headstrong as you were years ago, then I know you will find some way to cause trouble no matter your promises." Naruto supposed he had that one coming. "It's not so much a compromise as it is me shamelessly asking for a favor."

Suspicion truly reared its head now and Naruto scowled at his friend, who only responded with a sardonic grin.

"Well.", Naruto murmured, a dangerous edge to his words. "Let's hear it then."

"There is a city, south from here at the ocean side, called 'The Ivory Docks'. The city thrives due to its reputation for slavery, and the slavery rings who do their work there."

"And how does this concern me?", Naruto frowned.

"I will explain in a moment.", Gaara said patiently despite Naruto's rude interruption. He couldn't help it, he was growing restless. "The noble family in charge of this city, led by a Lord named 'Goro Mitsue', has in his recent years of surging power crossed our Daimyo and denied several orders. I have been tasked with removing him and his family from their position by any means necessary."

"And where do I fit in?", Naruto cocked a brow at his friend. "You seriously can't expect me to help you with this. What do you think your Daimyo will think of you if he hears of you elaborating with me and mine?"

"He isn't going to hear of it, because I am the one who decides and controls the news that reach him. I've already told you this.", Gaara admonished. "I want you to be the one to remove Goro from his power, however you see fit."

"However I see fit...?", Naruto muttered, shock clear on his face.

"However you see fit.", Gaara confirmed with a smirk. "Torch the city if you will, take the noble family as your prisoners or execute them. Whatever you wish. But they must be removed from the power they are wielding. I had hoped you would jump on this opportunity to exact vengeance upon someone deserving."

His friends pointed jape held an amount of truth to it, but Naruto wasn't so quick to jump. Looking at his friend, despite their previous hours of camaraderie, now smiled with an expression that never reached his calculating eyes. It made Naruto wary.

"Why?", Naruto narrowed his eyes. He feared it would be a trap, but he didn't want to believe his friend to do such a thing to him, but maybe that was just wishful thinking. "Why use me?"

"That is none of your concern.", Gaara simply stated. Despite his denial, there was no edge to his chosen words, it was simply stated as a fact.

Naruto stared at his friend, his mind working quickly as he processed it. There was obviously some internal politics at work here, IF he disregarded the chance of Gaara's proposal being a trap. The only reason Naruto could think of was that Gaara feared other nobles and lords in nearby cities gaining knowledge of him removing one of their own from power. Maybe the Daimyo had ordered Gaara to be discreet about it so as to not raise suspicion against the Daimyo himself. What better way to be discreet than having someone else who are completely unaffiliated with both the Daimyo and the Kazekage to do it?

In any case, this was just guesswork from Naruto's side, not holding any value at all.

"I hope you don't expect me to do this for free?"

Gaara chuckled at his question.

"Of course not. I am sure we can work something out. Do you accept my offer?"

Naruto pursed his lips. On one hand, he hated putting his people in risk like this. This was not their fight and he loathed the very thought of having his people do this.

...But Gaara's promise of reward was tempting. While neither gold or favors currently interested Naruto, Gaara could provide means of training his people in chakra. Even if some of his people had made progress with their chakra exercises, none had gotten to the point where they could actively and consistently draw on it for usage. Some aid in that and perhaps some knowledge on a few useful 'Jutsu' would be a fair trade in this task.

After a few minutes of thought, Naruto decided it was worth the risk.

"Aye, I accept." Naruto then narrowed his eyes and leaned forward to scowl at Gaara. His eyes promised violence. "But if this is a trap on your part, I will return. What happens then will be ugly."

Gaara merely nodded his confirmation, giving an eerie smile that yet again never reached his eyes.

"Of course."

* * *

Naruto and his people, under the vehement protestations of his advisers, spent a week outside of the 'Hidden Village of the Wind', trading and stocking up on whatever they could. As they finally made camp for a longer duration than a day, his 'People's Guard' were finally able to get some practice again as well.

On that note, Gaara surprised Naruto and provided several instructors who would travel with them for some time, including Temari, as long as they were within the borders of 'Wind'. Upon questioning, these instructors were either current or former academy instructors or medical-nins, the latter being shinobi who specialized within the medical field.

Apparently, the shinobi of wind had a reputation for being good medical-nins, not as much as the Leaf, but still up to par with some of the many nations best. Naruto had nearly lost control of his jaw when he realized the boon Gaara had sent him. Perhaps he'd treated his friend with too much suspicion during their last meeting?

No, suspicion would keep him and his people alive in the coming months. Even so, he would be eternally grateful to Gaara for this. He would be conferring with his advisers on establishing a medical corpse of sorts who could function as the backbone of their forces.

As his people trained and restocked, they were allowed small entourages to enter the village, but Naruto refrained from doing so. He never wished to step inside a shinobi village again and he was still wary of their intentions.

He spoke more during those days with Gaara, but Temari and the rest of the shinobi stayed clear of him. Word of who he was had obviously spread and Naruto figured they were hesitant to stay around the last container of the tailed beasts. Maybe they were afraid he was like Gaara was in his younger years, and in their defense; Naruto had killed 200 men of their Daimyo's army.

But now, he had another worry. If news of this spread among the other villages, the news of the whereabouts of the last container, it would only be a question of time before someone would come and try to do something stupid. Maybe his former village and comrades would come knocking, demanding his return due to the value of what was inside of him or maybe another village would do the same.

Upon questioning Gaara, his friend denied this. All the containers from the many different villages had suffered, Gaara being the only survivor due to something he refused to speak on further. The war and their loss had apparently brought the major hidden villages together with a pact written between them to never act in a hostile way against one another, so the greed and need for a 'container' was no longer as prevalent as it had been in the past.

In Naruto's mind, this was good news. Peace between the major hidden villages would surely mean more peaceful times among the many civilian settlements around the lands. He assumed the Daimyo's were unhappy about this agreement, especially Gaara's own since he was now in war against the Daimyo of 'Earth' and could no longer rely on Shinobi, but Gaara had just laughed when questioned and refused to explain further. Naruto understood the need for secrecy, but damned be his curiosity.

When the week was finally over, his people packed up and marched away across the sands under the glaring sun. Naruto remained behind for a short while, watching his people march from a tall dune with Gaara at his side.

The friends remained silent for a long time, before Gaara finally decided to break it.

"I hope we never see each other again.", Gaara muttered, glancing at Naruto as he turned to leave.

Naruto nodded and ignored the sting of his words. He knew what his friend meant; Chances were, they wouldn't be as cordial the next time they crossed paths together. Naruto would rather never see Gaara again than to be forced to harm him.

"I feel the same way, my friend.", Naruto murmured, giving his friend a sincere and warm smile as he passed him. "Take care of yourself and yours."

"I will.", Gaara nodded and walked away. "Take care."

"Aye..."

A windless surge of sand rose to envelop Gaara, covering him from view. It lasted only about a second, but as it fell away, his friend had disappeared.

Taking a deep breath, Naruto began to walk at a brisk pace to catch up to the lead of his marching people.

* * *

 _And done. There is going to be some action going down soon, so i hope you are not too discouraged by the last few "silent" chapters._

 _What are your thoughts so far? Let me know!_

 _MiNdZeRo here, signing out._


	13. Chapter 12

**Naruto - Warlord**

 _AN:_

 _Hello there, we're back at it again with another chapter! Things will be heating up in this chapter and some hints for what is going to happen in the future will be dropped. There will be action very soon and i hope the story progression isnt boring for you readers. I know there's been a lot of administrative yada yada and im going to try and include this less and less as the story progresses. I do find it essential though to include some "empire building" so to speak, since our main character is an actual warlord in this story._

 _As always, a couple of things i want to address:_

 _1\. I am unsure if I've already talked about this before and i honestly cannot be arsed to check my previous AN's to check, but a few readers have asked "Why do not Jiraya just reverse summon Naruto back to leaf?" as well as claiming this to be a plot hole. I 100% disagree with this, simply because WHY. Why would Jiraya reverse summon him back to the leaf? Not at any point in the story have i even hinted at Konoha actually looking for Naruto, so IF that was actually possible, which im not even sure it is, why would Jiraya reverse summon him back? Naruto was legally and lawfully sent away from Konoha and not at any point have i informed you, the readers, that Konoha wants him back. While i think its a very valid question, i cant help but feel like this is a case of projecting your expectations from OTHER banishment fics unto this one. There's a million reasons for every possible question out there, so i think readers should take the facts as the story presents them, not for how other stories present theirs._

 _2\. A few seemed annoyed how i revealed what happened with the akatsuki and the war from the canon story. Its more than fair if you're disappointed that akatsuki and that entire ball wont make an appearance here, but please remember what i have been informing you ever since the first AN i wrote for this story. Shinobi and their lives will NOT be in center of this story. More information as for what actually happened will be revealed later down the road, but try to see this through the eyes of someone who hasnt been involved in the Shinobi war at all. Just because you arent getting all the information all at once, there's nothing telling you there wont be more information later down the road._

 _I guess what i am trying to say here, is that try not to compare what is happening in this story up to the canon story. As far as you should be concerned, canon hasnt happened and doesnt have to happen. Take the facts for how they are presented in THIS story and not how they are in canon or in other stories. If you disagree with anything I've said so far, dont be afraid to let me know, i honestly do not mind a good, civil discussion._

 _Anyways, ENJOY!_

 **Chapter 12**

They traveled for 2 months to reach the ocean, but their rations kept them going strong. Physical training was limited as always due to the heat, but the instructors Gaara had provided alternative ways to train his people's chakra that wouldn't be as draining under the sun. The 'Sand' shinobi was surely used to adjusting their training due to the heat.

Now, with more diligent and more experienced instructors on the use of chakra, it only took a week for several of his fighters, including his officers, to finally be able to use chakra in a more practical way. Upon the first fighter managing to use his chakra to leap further than anyone else had ever seen anyone do, other than Naruto of course, it stoked a surge of motivation among his people. This man, one of Naruto's many officers, had finally done something many believed to be impossible and was proof that they too could learn to use this power. This surge dragged with it many more eager men and women, and after a couple of more weeks, several hundreds of his people could easily use chakra at a more basic level. The instructors taught them a few chakra exercises, medical jutsus and taught the most capable a couple of low level wind jutsus, before they finally left to return to the hidden village, leaving only a few including Temari to escort them for the duration of their presence in their lands.

The shinobi had refused to teach them the 'sand gliding' trick, the graceful movement they used to glide quickly across the sands, but Naruto had seen enough of it upon Temari's arrival to probably work it out himself. He could teach his people that later when their control got better, as well as the 'tree walking'. Eventually, he hoped they would be able to learn both the sand gliding trick and water standing trick. They needed experts in the use of chakra if they wanted to properly fend of any shinobi who came knocking.

As they traveled, Naruto had the sudden realization that winter had surely come to the far north by now, but the heat of the south made it difficult to remember. The heat would have been even more unbearable if they had attempted this journey in the summer, but they had reached the hotter parts of 'Wind' at just the right moment it seemed. That meant his birthday had passed him by without him realizing it and he was now 19 years old. They didn't have time or enough rations for a feast, so Naruto refrained from letting anyone know. He had never been big on celebrating his birthday anyway.

Over several weeks they met several other caravans, some who traveled with them for part of the way as they traded with one another. None of the caravans had any slave stock with them and they didn't know how lucky they were, since Naruto would have killed them if they did, Gaara's warning be damned. The closer they got to the south of 'Wind' and closer to the ocean, chances were the more and more slaves they would see. Naruto decided to avoid thinking too much on it, as his temper was foul enough as it was regarding such mistreatment.

At around 2 months, the air began to cool and the winds carried the smell of the saltwater ocean. Seagulls could be seen in the far distance.

Naruto sighed with relief when his scouts returned one day, informing them of their close proximity to 'The Ivory Docks'.

* * *

"So, 'The Ivory Docks' is just a day away, huh...?", Shou murmured worriedly, rubbing his chin from his position at Naruto's side. They currently rested in the command tent, his officers and advisers surrounding him as they conferred. "I don't have to tell you again how much of a horrible idea i think this is?"

"I heard you the first 5 times, my friend.", Naruto grinned wryly, drinking slowly as the officers chuckled. Some of them bantered lowly while their meeting was happening, but Naruto knew each and everyone of them kept an open ear to listen.

Shou shook his head, taking a drink himself to calm his nerves.

"I am grateful for the training and knowledge the Kazekage allowed to be bestowed on us, do not think me ungrateful.", Shou continued after a short moment. "But this is a large city. I spoke with one of the caravaneer's travelling with us and 'The Ivory Docks' is apparently one of, if not, **THE** largest settlements in all of 'Wind', not counting the capital."

Naruto nodded at this.

"Did they speak anything of the city's martial capabilities? What adversaries can we expect?" At Naruto's question, Shou merely shrugged, so he guided his gaze towards the surrounding officers. "Anyone?"

One of his men, Masaru, a young man who had lost his father in the battle for 'Kisara' and now one of his many officers, leaned forward to answer. He was dressed much like all of Naruto's fighting men; Leather and strapped armor plating. He had short hair and a scarred lip, a souvenir from the battle months ago. Naruto had never asked, but he assumed Masaru, like most of his officers, shared his own age.

Seeing his man about to speak, Naruto gave him his undivided attention.

"One of the traders here spoke of the fighting pits." Masaru began, a frown upon his youthful features. "Apparently, many of the southern cities and naval ports in 'Wind' entertain their people by throwing slaves into the fighting pits, having them fight to the death for the amusement of their people."

Silence fell upon the tent at Masaru's words and Naruto could feel himself bristle in his seat, pursing his lips into a grimace of disgust. It seemed like every nobleman they met was more despicable than the last. His thoughts seemed to be shared by many of the officers in the room as they scoffed and shook their heads.

"How trustworthy did you find this man?", Naruto questioned.

"Well, he was deep in his cups when he spoke about it.", Masaru chuckled infectiously, a little bit of mirth spreading among them. "But I think we can assume some legitimacy regarding his tales. The noble houses here have a tradition in training slaves to fight and die in their pits. According to the trader, there was a war fought over a 100 years ago that was won through the fighting slaves of the southern cities. Whether or not this is true...", Masaru trailed off with a shrug.

"Did he mention anything related to the usage of chakra?", Naruto frowned as he questioned him. Upon Masaru's denial, Naruto fell into deep thoughts.

Naruto always listened for news far and wide. Through much questioning of travelers and traders, Naruto had learned that chakra was not nearly as rare as he had been raised to believe. The royal army, at least the royal army of 'Wind', had a division trained in the use of chakra. These warriors rarely left the Daimyo's side, but had a fierce reputation that left Naruto feeling lucky they hadn't crossed paths yet.

At one point or another, their luck would run out and they would undoubtedly cross paths with some sort of chakra user. For all they knew, Goro, the leader of 'The Ivory Docks' could be hiring former shinobi or other warriors with diverse sets of skills.

"My Lord?", Shou pulled him out of his thoughts with a wary tone and Naruto realized he'd been brooding again. He would worry on this later, AFTER they'd surveyed the city.

"For now, our plan remains to observe and bide our time.", Naruto began, his officers watching with rapt attention. "We have no idea what we're up against here. If anyone asks, we are nothing more than a nomadic group of traders, intending to stock up on our supplies before we make our way east. This is a close enough of a half-truth for our people to support without having to lie." His officers nodded at this and an agreement was met. Naruto nodded with satisfaction. "Prepare our men for the worst, but make sure they understand that I want them to keep calm at all times. We do not want to spook the 'City Watch' ahead of time. Dismissed."

Sharing some last banter with Shou and his officers, they all rose to rejoin their families. It was late and supper had passed them by.

As his men left, Naruto noticed Temari standing by the entrance flaps with an expectant scowl. Shou threw him a questioning glance on his way out, non-verbally asking if he should send her away, but Naruto shook his head; He'd hear what was on her mind.

As his last officer left, an uncomfortable silence was left between them as Temari walked to stand in front of his seated position.

"Would you like to sit?", Naruto murmured, shifting his position from his knees in order to sit on his rear instead. His back and his knees were growing increasingly stiff.

"...Thank you...", Temari murmured after a moment as she accepted the offer and seated herself in front of Naruto at the low table. Naruto observed her for a moment, before he leaned back to reach for a jar of wine. While Naruto rarely let himself get fully inebriated, a cup every now and then did little harm.

"Would you care for a drink?", Naruto asked with a neutral expression, gesturing a cup towards her. Temari pursed her lips with a smirk.

"Should I be worried you're looking to have me poisoned already?"

"You're the shinobi here.", Naruto snorted and poured himself a cup without missing a beat. "I should be the one worried."

"I suppose that's true.", Temari chuckled, taking the offered cup on the table. Their gazes lingered awkwardly as Naruto poured her cup with wine. They had barely seen one another despite Temari having escorted them now for quite a good long while. Their last conversation had obviously left its mark on Temari and even now could Naruto sense the barely hidden animosity in her otherwise beautiful features.

A couple of minutes were spent in silence as they drank, until Naruto had finally had enough.

"So what can i help you with, Temari?", Naruto muttered, his wandering eyes noticing the low cut of her top like he had many times before. If she noticed, she made no indications of it.

"I wanted to give you advice on your campaign surrounding 'The Ivory Docks'.", Temari began, much to Naruto's surprise. "I have been waiting for you to ask, but my patience has run out."

Naruto frowned. While Temari looked nothing short but stunning, her personality was grating on his temper with every word that left her mouth.

"And exactly why should I listen to a single word you have to say?", Naruto smirked with condescending amusement, hiding the irritation he truly felt. He felt some satisfaction on seeing Temari bristle from her position. "I'm grateful for your offer, do not misunderstand, but I have absolutely no incentives to believe you wont stab me in the back the very moment you can."

"Why in the world would we be training your people only to betray you now?", Temari scoffed, yet her eyes were wide in disbelief.

"Despite your efforts, my people are in no way ready to fight armed and trained shinobi forces. Both you and your brother knows this.", Naruto shrugged. "For all I know, this may all be part of a plan to rid your Daimyo of a thorn and a nuisance. A 'long-con', if you will."

Temari opened her mouth to deny him, but thought the better of it and closed her mouth again. She sighed in frustration.

"You're more paranoid than what I thought you would be."

"I'm not the same as I was years ago.", Naruto scoffed. "Reality has a tendency to shift one's priorities."

"True, but I would never have believed the young boy I met years ago to grow up into a merciless warlord.", Temari muttered bitterly, much to Naruto's continued annoyance. Yet again, her self-righteousness was irritating to say the least. "Are you in absolutely no way interested in what information I have to give you?"

"You may speak if you wish.", Naruto shrugged, his emotions hid beneath an uncaring exterior. He wouldn't allow his curiosity to be seen, lest she use it for her own ends. "But do not expect me to owe you anything for it, nor for me to believe you."

"Fair enough.", Temari began with an annoyed expression. Pausing to take a drink, she regarded him with a distasteful stare. "Ill give you my advice despite your lack of appreciation, if only to ensure Gaara's interests are preserved."

Feigning further disinterest, Naruto leaned forward to rest his head on the palm of his hand, elbow propped up on one of his crossed legs. Looking to the side as he drank the sour wine he'd procured, he listened intently to her words, thoughts and schemes churning within the confines of his mind.

* * *

They reached 'The Ivory Docks' early in the morning the day after their meeting and the sight surprised them to say the least.

The city was huge and Naruto could easily see the city housing several thousands of people. The city had a wall surrounding it all the way around and down to its harbor where its famous docks could be seen even from the sandy dune they observed from at a distance. Large galleys most likely used to transport goods, wares and slaves laid docked there, while both leaving and approaching ships could be seen in the distance.

A large structure, made out of sandstone like the rest of the city, towered above the rest of the city in the middle and looked very much like a palace fit for a noble lord. Naruto would bet his leg 'Goro' and his noble family resided there.

As Naruto and his wary flock approached, a contingent of soldiers from the city, about a 100 samurai strong from Naruto's quick counting, approached them on horseback, demanding to know why they had come. Smiling falsely, but warmly, Naruto did his best to present them as a nomadic group of traders looking to stock up on supplies and wares before travelling further east and into more humid lands. The captain looked skeptical, but once they saw some of the local caravans that had traveled with Naruto and his ilk, they finally relented with only the threat to stay clear of trouble; they would be watching them.

On their orders, Naruto and his people made camp outside their eastern gate under the shade provided by the tall walls.

Making sure they were well on their way to get settled, Naruto gave the rest of the responsibility to Shou and changed his clothing. Dressing himself as mundane as he could, Naruto cloaked himself with a gray cloak to shield himself from view, leaving his halberd behind in his private tent before he finally entered 'The Ivory Docks'.

Naruto had known slavery to be abundant in the southern cities, but this...

...He could never have been prepared for what he saw the moment he stepped into the city. There were slaves everywhere, chained either by hands, feet, neck or all of the aforementioned. Beaten, malnourished and downtrodden, these slaves no matter what gender was poorly dressed, their dirty rags barely covering their modesty. Naruto saw some who didn't even have that and were forced to unwillingly bare their bodies to the public as they were either chained down to their location or led like dogs by their masters.

It sickened him. It was only due to the shock and horror he felt that his rage didn't boil over.

Freedom was a commodity here, lorded over the unlucky by the powerful few. The locals that lived here obviously flourished, but whatever abundance the trade of the city brought them was obviously not shared with the slaves. The locals here were dressed in silks of varying colors, traders filling the stalls in the streets where they sold fruits, spices and whatever the locals fancied.

The contrast was nothing short but disgusting. On one hand, the locals were happy and well fed, their clothes and their foods both exotic and of high quality. Food and resource was overflowing for their every want.

On the other side, you had the slaves, many covered in bruises and malnourished from the obvious mistreatment. For every local present, Naruto could see a slave either chained down to posts nearby while their masters shopped or led like collared dogs, leashes fastened to their slave collars like animals.

The city crawled with guards, their eyes ever watchful over their population of slaves, obviously watching for any sign of dissent.

Upon entering the city, Naruto had seen 5 slaves hung from their necks until dead over the gate, likely as punishment for some imagined slight by these arrogant vermin. They would obviously stand as a warning to any fresh new slaves that was brought to the city.

Naruto also noted how there was absolutely no elderly among the slaves. A part of him hoped these people found better use for them or released them, but somehow he doubted they would ever be so kind. Naruto decided not to think on the fate of those who were lucky enough reach a more ripe age.

Travelling through the city as he observed its busy yet decadent streets, Naruto mulled over Temari's words from the other day. According to her, most slaves brought in to the southern naval ports were brought from across the sea through acts of piracy in the far east regions of 'Land of Tea', as well as the regions and islands both south and east from there. Some pirates would from time to time, if they were desperate enough, raid the regions of the 'Land of Fire', but their Daimyo would frown on such behavior in public. He wanted no tensions between himself and the Daimyo of 'Fire' and would punish unruly pirates who did as they wanted, but anyone else was fair game. Slaves was a valuable resource for the 'Land of Wind' after all.

It was utterly despicable.

Naruto, over the hours he spent in the city, managed to find one of the 'Fighting Pits' that Masaru had spoken of and the city and its people continued to disgust him. The 'Fighting Pit' in front of him was nothing but a hole in the ground between many of the surrounding houses and buildings, filled with 2 or more slaves fighting to the death under the threat of their lives. The locals bet with money or commodities and this included slaves. Men and women, it didn't matter, both genders were thrown into the pit to bleed for the amusement of their cruel masters. Some matches would be with nothing but their hands, prolonging the brutality for more than what Naruto cared. Other times, they would be given knives, swords or other weapons, whatever the crowd fancied. The guards was enjoying the matches and betting too; they were enforcing the fights after all. Should the slaves refuse to fight, their death would follow shortly.

As one of the slaves emerged victorious, the crowd decided his life to be forfeit anyway, hollering and jeering at the poor soul as the guards ended his life. Naruto had enough of the view at this point and walked on, before he lost his temper.

However, Naruto had noticed some of the slaves with certain metal bands around their wrists and his thoughts went to his conversation with Temari the night before. The slave collars were often just symbolic, meant to humiliate and affirm the slaves position in their new lives, but these wristbands were special. They would give these to slaves they suspected of having some understanding or control of chakra to dampen their control and remove whatever edge they might have had. While not all of the guards in the city knew how to use it themselves, Temari had warned him that in such a city it was with utter surety that one could expect at least some of the guards to know how to use chakra at some level.

Around midday, Naruto began to travel for the palace he'd observed while they were still outside the city. He followed what he quickly learned was named 'The Ivory Road', the main street spanning the entire city from the harbor and to each and every one of the city's entrances. The road also passed the palace so he found it easily enough, blending in among the bustling crowd as he observed the palace and its grounds.

The palace was undoubtedly made out of sandstone like the rest of their city, but had been painted white like the city's outer walls. The central part of the palace was a large dome, its roof covered in what seemed like gold, connecting halls leading out and into taller and wider spires with symbolic golden tips that towered over the citizens. While Naruto couldn't see much at ground level past the ground walls, the palace walls was littered with balconies and open windows, plants and other lavish decorations showing everyone who looked the wealth of the noble family. Much to Naruto's chagrin, the palace was called 'The Ivory Palace' and Naruto was growing unamused by their trend of naming things. 'The Ivory Docks', 'The Ivory Road', 'The Ivory Palace'... These people had a too high opinion of themselves and their city. He would enjoy seeing their esteem crumble, but for now he would have to bide his time.

Naruto spent nearly an hour scoping out the palace for any potential weaknesses, but he found very few. The palace ground walls were manned, watchtowers spread in even intervals and he would assume the palace itself was filled to the brim with guardsmen too. While Naruto had been a Shinobi once, he'd never been very adapt with stealth and didn't feel confident with the thought of trying to sneak in. If he'd sneak in, it would have to be through the front door under the guise of doing so legally, but that presented its own risks as well.

Observing the palace for a little while longer from his position in a dark alley, Naruto eventually ran a hand through his hair in frustration. The heat was getting to him and the hour was growing late.

With a last gaze towards the palace and its opulent spires, Naruto turned and slunk back from whence he came.

* * *

The mood was grim that night, when Naruto finally called for a meeting with his advisers and officers. Ryu had finally joined his council as an officer, as they finally had enough trained horses to form a formidable unit of cavalry. Ryu's expertise would be invaluable in the times to come, as horses were faster and harder to tire than most people. They now formed a unit of over a 100 riders, horses either bought or raised and trained by Ryu and those he trusted. While his cavalry would be unwieldy and hard to use and navigate with in an eventual siege for 'The Ivory Docks', they would be important in the future if they ever survived the battle to come.

"...I had never believed people, common people, to be able to commit such monstrous actions as they do here in this city...", Ryu muttered, looking an awful pale shade after Naruto had informed them of his observations in the city.

"Life here, unless you're a local, means absolutely nothing it seems.", Shou murmured, grimacing as he took a sip from his waterskin. It was obvious his grimace had nothing to do with the taste of his water. "Even we, despite not being slaves, are looked at with revulsion among the local populace."

"The people here are living golden, comfortable lives on the backs of innocent folk.", Naruto growled, a dark scowl present of his features at his seated position in the middle of the tent. "These people are little more than parasites, unable to fend for themselves so instead they suck people dry for everything they are worth." Nobody dared to argue, but nobody seemed like they disagreed either, dark and serious expressions shared between every officer alike.

"What is the plan now, my Lord?", Shou looked to Naruto with an ever faithful expression. Everyone's eyes turned to Naruto as he leaned forward onto his knees with a thoughtful expression.

"We have few options.", Naruto began in a somber tone, frowning deeply. "I could try to sneak in and assassinate 'Goro', but I am unconvinced that I can do so without alerting anyone."

"Its too great a risk.", Ryu began, shifting in his position among the men. "And what's stopping anyone from simply taking his place, even if we are successful?"

"Our task from the Kazekage was simply to remove 'Goro' and his family from power.", Masaru, one of the more outspoken officers said as he rubbed his chin. "We do not have to worry about who comes after."

"While that is technically true...", Shou began, glancing over at Naruto as he did so. "These people desperately need our help. If there is any chance we can save them from suffering such a horrible life, we should at least explore all options."

Some officers nodded while some murmured in disagreement. Their duty was to their own first and foremost. Why should they risk neck and life for these people?

Discussion broke out among the officers, but they minded their sense of decor since Naruto was still present among them, even if he was deep in thought. Naruto listened to his officers discuss and banter among themselves for a couple of minutes while he listened intently.

After a short while, he'd reached a decision.

"Quiet.", Naruto murmured and as a single entity, the officers fell silent with expectant eyes. Taking a deep breath, Naruto regarded each man in the tent as he spoke. "It is true that our duty is first and foremost to our own. We all have family and loved ones among us who will be put in danger if we go forward with offensive intentions. Even so, these people are no different from ourselves and we have a duty, from one common man to another, to help and aid if we can." Seeing the frowns of several of his men, Naruto held up a hand to halt any arguments from occurring. "I am not saying we should go for a full frontal assault on the walls and the city and its palace. They have too many armed men and we too few. We would lose without a single shred of doubt. No, we have to be smart about this and use the advantages we have laid before us."

"What do you mean, my Lord?", Shou frowned. "Surely, an assassination attempt bears too much risk, you said so yourself-"

"I am considering something much less one-dimensional.", Naruto smirked cruelly and rubbed his chin, gazing thoughtfully into the air. His men was watching with curiosity burning in their eyes, even the ones who initially disagreed now leaning forward in expectation. "When I was in the city, I did quite a lot of 'rough' head-counting. In the streets, every local was almost mirrored with an equal amount of slaves. I assume many of those have even more slaves at home. While the slaves are beaten and hopeless as of right now, they are as many as the locals themselves, if not more."

"...My Lord...", Shou began, leaning forward with an eager glint to his eyes. "...Are you suggesting...?", he trailed off and many of his officers had also begun to catch onto his idea murmured in excitement.

"Aye.", Naruto gave Shou a nasty grin. "We will take this city the same way we took Kisara from the noble scum who ruled there. Through a rebellion!"

A couple of more words were shared and eventually even the unbelievers had been brought into agreement. While the slaves were currently nothing more than dried and dead wood, a spark would surely set the entire city aflame.

* * *

 _And done. Let me know what you think and i will do my best to respond as sensible as i can. The next chapter has not been started on, not even a single line of text, so expect some time until the next update._

 _Until then, MiNdZeRo here, signing out._


	14. Chapter 13

**Naruto - Warlord**

 _AN:_

 _Heeey, MiNdZeRo here, back at it again with another chapter. The next 2 chapters after this one is actually finished, but i still need to go over them one more time before il post them, just to check the grammar and such. Reason its been a while since the last update, is due to the last month being a nightmare and ive been travelling a lot due to my work. While i have been writing, its now that i am finally home for a christmas and actually have access to internet again. Im going to be busy over christmas, so dont expect the next chapter to be posted too quickly._

 _I am a bit wary over you readers response to the next chapter, as well as the following. I can guarantee that some arent going to like it, but that's the way its going to have to be. As i've said several times already, the entire plot is already roughly planned out in my head, and this was one of the story arc's that i already had in mind since years ago._

 _Funny thing about this story: It began as a completely original fantasy of mine, with an original universe, characters and plotline. Figuring it to be too much work, since my experience with writing stories is still very shallow, i adjusted it into a naruto fanfiction. Im going to reveal a couple of cultural significance's of 'The Land of Wind' here, which is inspired by my original idea. I have honestly no idea how the culture of 'Wind' outside of the shinobi faction actually is, but i honestly do not care, since its fanfiction. If there are some educated naruto universe readers out there who somehow know that my way of presenting it is completely wrong regarding canon, then please try to forget how it is in the original universe xD. Apologies in advance it this infuriates you._

 _Also, as always, a HUGE thanks to all of you who has given a review to the story so far. It means the world to me, both the praise and the critique alike._

 _As always however, there's a couple of reviews/PM's that i would like to address, but if that doesnt interest you, then please skip ahead. Anyways:_

 _A couple didnt like how i ended the entire shinobi war before this story began, nor how Sasuke became hokage and so on and on. It honestly sounds like these people havent read any of my AN's however, since i have been 100% transparent regarding how the shinobi will NOT be the main part of the story, at least not in the beginning. I have already repeated this more times than i want to. Some people act like the plot is already over because of it, as if the world is from now on unable to change or progress in any way apart from what they know of the canon story. This couldnt be more wrong. Just because Naruto isnt at odds with anyone from the shinobi villages, nor are they in conflict with one another, there is absolutely nothing telling you, as of right now, that it is going to stay this way. Use your imagination for christ sake, theres more to this story than what's presented as of this very moment. Just give me time to write out the rest._

 _A review i really liked who critiqued the way i presented slavery was, unfortunately, from a guest reviewer so i couldnt respond to it personally, but i still loved its message. He explained how, systematically, the way i presented it could never work, and that i should do some research on the atlantic triangle slave trade. Now this is a completely fair observation, but there is a reason why i never go in depth explaining economy and such, since this is something i am uneducated in. But when i stay away from such facts, such as how the economy works, how can it already be decided that it doesnt work? I mean, i've barely even mentioned anything related to it so far. That's like saying a concept you havent even heard about yet doesnt work before its been explained to you. Second, the slavery here is more inspired by Warhammer's Dark Elves faction. To those of you who are familiar with them, you know how brutal their form of slavery can be, although i have not ventured to such extremes myself here. The Naruto story is in my eyes, especially when transformed into text, a "fantasy" themed story. If one would look at other fantasy stories like Warhammer or Game of Thrones from a realistic, economic and sociological perspective, none of them would work in real life, although i am sure we can debate this long into the new year. I never claimed the story and the world i present here to be a realistic one; its still very much a fantasy. While most "fantasy" stories have magic, Naruto has chakra which presents the same drive and effect as magic in many other stories._

 _But enough yapping for now, time to get on with it! Thank you all for coming this far in the story, ENJOY!_

 **Chapter 13**

The next morning, Naruto's officers had all received their orders. Their people would be allowed to enter the city to trade and stock up on whatever they fancied, but none other than Naruto's officers currently knew what their goal was. All it would take was for one of his officers to blab and the plan could shatter, but Naruto couldn't do anything but have faith in his men. Leaving the daily affairs and logistics to his officers, Naruto entered 'The Ivory Docks' along with Shou.

While Naruto had spent many hours surveying the city and its...tastes, Naruto wanted a second opinion. Shou had a keen eye and a sharp mind; he needed his counsel if they would ever take the city.

Just a minute into the city, Shou, now cloaked much like Naruto himself, looked pale, disgusted and had the beginnings of a snarl that was barely hidden.

"...You alright...?", Naruto murmured softly over his shoulder at Shou as they passed a 'slave post' where 7 crumpled slaves were chained up. His friend looked like he was on the verge of killing someone. They both froze as they saw a slavemaster strike a slave to the ground, yelling angrily in an unfamiliar dialect while his guards hovered over the slave stock they escorted. As Shou took a step forward looking like he wanted to step in and do something, Naruto grasped his shoulder to stop him. "...Don't! No matter how much we want to help these people, we'll just get ourselves killed if we show our hand this early. Bide your time...!", Naruto hissed with a shake of his head. Shou forcefully calmed himself and nodded, a look of disgust still present of his face.

Whispering and scheming, they quickly decided to follow 'The Ivory Road', the main road of the city built by white bricks and filled with nothing but the most prestigious shops of the city. They wanted to check out the palace first, but even after an hour of inspection, Shou had little more to add than Naruto himself had already observed.

"...We're getting nowhere with this...", Naruto rubbed the stubble on his chin with frustration. Shou looked thoughtful for a minute, gazing over at another slave master leading his stock to some unknown location.

"...We're outsiders in this city. No matter how much we observe, there are things we're going to be unable grasp unless we stay here for a good long while, something I assume none of us wish...", Shou muttered, his eyes following the direction of the passing slave master. "...Perhaps a new pair of eyes would be good for us to rely on. Someone more familiar with the traditions of this disgusting place..."

Seeing the frown on Naruto's face as a lack of understanding, Shou leaned forward to whisper in his ear. Initially furious, Naruto only took a minute to be convinced as Shou argued his plan and his reasoning.

They needed to buy a slave.

* * *

Having followed one of the many passing slave masters, they found a slave market in the northern part of the city. They had struck gold and found the biggest one, connected to 'The Ivory Road' itself, but Naruto had nearly screamed in frustration when they overheard the name of the marketplace, namely 'The Ivory Bazar'.

Honestly, Naruto hated this city with every fiber of his being.

The bazaar was wide and filled to the brim with a bustling crowd of both locals, slaves and traders. Hundreds of stands made out of sandstone littered the area where the slavemasters sold their stock or other miscellaneous items. Some of these items were exotic in nature, even to Naruto who was a well traveled individual, but other items were eerily familiar, like a pot with engravings and markings he recognized from his time way back in Konoha. How such items had found their way all the way to this despicable city, he would never know.

Blending in as well as they could among the crowd, they muttered and plotted together as they listened and overheard the conversing people and its traders. They especially took note of the slavemasters who were currently selling their slaves on the stands.

They brought the slaves forward to present them to the crowd 1 by 1, as if presenting livestock to be bought. They would pitch their sale as best as they could for each slave; 'this one is beautiful and from the south-eastern islands, this one is big and strong, surely a good fighter for the fighting pits for any betting man...'

Shou looked absolutely horrified. He'd lived in Kisara for far, far longer than Naruto after all and probably had no idea of these traditions, but Naruto had been expecting this after his excursion yesterday.

It was obvious what these slaves was going to be used for; A woman, young, exotic and beautiful was doomed to suffer in the whorehouses or as a rich local's pleasure slave. The men, the big and strong ones, would be sent to be trained for the fighting pits, the weaker and less attractive slaves bought to work in the workhouses, factories or the mines outside of the city that they had overheard someone speaking of.

They had to take a look into that and see if they could help those people too. A mine outside the city some unknown distance away would mean that they had even more guards located outside of the city. According to the people they overheard, the mine was a death sentence for any slave as the grueling work under the sun would kill even the most robust of men. The slavers in management of the mine obviously cared little for the cheap slaves health and well being, so Naruto supposed many starved or died from thirst and overheating.

Naruto could easily see who had been a slave in this city the longest; one could merely look for the visibility of their bones beneath their skin. The slaves who still looked scared, eyes flittering about and flinching when their masters tugged them forward was obviously recently enslaved. The malnourished ones with their bones showing and hollow, unseeing eyes had obviously been here for far longer, perhaps even served several masters, traded from one to another.

One such girl pulled his attention, standing at the back of the flock of slaves beneath a stand as her master sold the others. She had red hair and a tan to her skin that could only belong to someone from the very lands they were in. She had a peculiar color to her eyes, a gleaming orange and while she was probably a good looking girl, she obviously suffered from years of malnourished. Her face was thin and gaunt, dark circles around her eyes, but Naruto could still see that the girl was probably a few years younger than himself.

What pulled his attention to her however was not her appearance. A local child was standing next to her, obviously having fun at the expense of the slave. A city like this, where its children learned from a young age that life meant nothing to the unlucky ones, was a city that deserved to burn to the ground in his opinion. While he wanted to intervene, he knew he couldn't. Last thing he could afford was to pull the attention of the locals or the guards.

Suddenly, the slave girl got a look of annoyance from where she had been doing her best to ignore the child. A look of hatred passed over her eyes, the color churning and gleaming in her gaze. Discreetly, she pointed a finger at the child.

A thin line of fire, honest to god fire, erupted from her hand and hit the child in the face. The fire evaporated quickly before it could do any harm to the child, but the child got frightened and quickly ran away to find his parents.

Naruto blinked in surprise, before his eyes narrowed. The girl didn't have any chakra dampeners on her wrists, like the ones he'd seen in the fighting pit. If she had truly been here for a long time and managed to keep such an ability with chakra hidden, the girl was obviously very clever and sharp.

Lightly slapping the back of his hand on Shou's chest to get his attention, Naruto led the way towards the stand and its slave master. Naruto waited until the master walked down after a successful sale to get another slave before he stepped forward. The master's gray, beady eyes bore into him when Naruto explained which slave he wanted to buy. Glancing over at the girl that was mentioned, the slave master looked uncertain; he obviously wanted her on the stand to auction her for the best prize.

Reaching into his pocket for coin, Naruto held up twice as much as he'd seen many slaves being sold for. The money meant nothing to him, but the slave master's eyes lit up in greed and eagerly accepted the money.

Barely hiding his disgust, he followed the slave master over to the girl as he unchained her from the post she had been fastened unto. The girl looked confused at first, but when she noted the two cloaked figures of Naruto and Shou as her collar was handed to them by her grinning, former slave master, her face lowered to the ground in subservience, face hidden from view by her red and dirty hair.

Without thanking the slave master, Naruto tugged her along with Shou, eager to leave the wretched city and give freedom to this unfortunate girl.

* * *

The moment Naruto had walked into his camp, he removed the collar from the girl's neck. While Naruto didn't want anyone of his people to see him bringing a slave into the camp, it was unavoidable. Seeing him remove the collar from the girl's neck would hopefully excuse him in the eyes of his people.

The girl remained frozen, confusion and fear filling her eyes as her collar was removed. It was obviously an action she hadn't expected and was now fearing the worst. Her confusion and lack of understanding was palpable as Naruto told her she was free to leave or come with them when they left the city. Without waiting for an answer, Naruto told Shou to put her somewhere he could keep an eye on her and give her a good meal.

Shou nodded without complaint and escorted the confused girl away who still looked like she didn't understand what was actually happening, as if her freedom was a dream that had died a long time ago along with her innocence.

Seeing them walk off into the deeper reaches of the camp, Naruto threw the slave collar to the sands at his feet in disgust, before he walked to his tent.

He didn't feel like plotting more that day, nor would he go back into the city. He needed a drink.

The sour wine in his tent, even at a large quantity, failed to give him any reprieve from the self-loathing he felt.

* * *

Later that day when the sun finally set, bad news came to Naruto's tent at the worst of times. He'd been drinking for hours and had managed despite his aggressive metabolism to actually get a little bit drunk, when one of his officers came and informed him of one of their own having been caught with a slave, freshly bought from the city, in their own encampment.

A rage as cold as the grave itself settled over Naruto upon the news and calmly rose to leave his tent. Following the officer outside, Naruto quickly laid eyes on the man in question.

The man was unknown to Naruto, but clearly one of his own at the look of his clothing. As Naruto left his tent with the officer in tow, the man smiled at him from where he was held by 2 men from Naruto's 'People's Guard', obviously not seeing the expression on Naruto's face due to the dim light as he left his tent. As they stood in front of Naruto's personal tent in the middle of the camp, the man explained himself that he'd seen Naruto bring his own slave into the camp. Surely it was no trouble for them to do the same?

As the man gestured towards his own slave, another girl who looked young enough to be the man's daughter with the slave collar still attached, Naruto, for the first time in many years, completely lost it.

With a roar of rage, the alcohol in his system not helping his temper any, Naruto had charged forward and struck the man as hard as he could. The men who had held him let him go in shock upon seeing their leader in such a rage, throwing themselves to the side as Naruto pounced after the man now prone upon the sand.

Sitting on his chest, Naruto gave himself to his anger, his clear blue eyes falling to a shaded red as he beat on the man beneath him. Again and again, Naruto slammed his fists into the man's face, raging like a wild animal and nobody dared to stop him.

His men stood frozen, watching as Naruto kept beating on the man who was probably already dead if the bloody mess of his face was any indication. His anger was heard loud and clear by many in the camp and had soon pulled the attention of nearly a hundred people around him. Despite the crowd, Naruto kept beating the man to death, uncaring as to who saw or heard him.

When exhaustion finally took him, Naruto realized what he'd done with a sense of detachment as he looked down on the remnants of what had once been a living, breathing man. Feeling the blood flowing off his hands, Naruto shuddered and rose to his feet, disgust and shock over his own actions filling him, but he quickly masked it as he gazed around the area.

His people looked back at him with fearful eyes, yet nobody dared say a word. As his eyes met theirs, they flinched away as if their gazes would provoke a similar fate as the man now dead at Naruto's feet.

Before he could brood further, Naruto's eyes darkened upon seeing the slave collar on the frightened slave who now looked at him like he was the monster. Perhaps he was...

Refusing to think on it, lest he gave himself the chance to believe himself to be one, Naruto pointed at the girl.

"Get that disgusting collar off!", Naruto roared, fury still in his eyes and splattered blood still dripping from his person. "Free that girl at once!" The girl cowered as his men nearly fell over themselves to accomplish his command, expecting the worst to happen to her. The crowd watched as the girl's features turned to confusion as the collar came off, his men throwing it to the ground as if it would provoke Naruto if they held it a second too long. Turning away from the girl, unwilling to meet her gaze, Naruto looked to the surrounding crowd with a look of anger and disgust. "Any slave brought into our fold **WILL** be freed!", Naruto roared and pointed to the beaten corpse at his feet. "Their freedom will be bought with the blood of those who do not have the decency to value the lives and freedom of **ALL** people!" Naruto was aware of the hypocrisy of his words, considering how he'd just beaten a man to death, but that was the least of his worries. It would be a catastrophe if people thought it was allowed to buy slaves for their own needs, just because they had seen him bring one into camp. "Someone clean this shit up.", Naruto growled and waved to the corpse. Stomping back to his tent to hide himself from view, nobody moved before Naruto was well out of sight.

Alone in his tent with nothing but his own thoughts and doubts to keep him company, Naruto decided to put away the wine. In his position, he could never again afford to lose his composure like he just had and the alcohol hadn't helped any.

As he washed himself of the blood, he couldn't help but hate himself for what he had just done. He'd beaten a man to death, for a vile crime sure, but a life had still been lost. Everything that man had once been and everything he could have ever become was lost. He could have grown sorry for what he did. He could have learned, but Naruto removed that option from him forever.

He shouldn't have brought the girl still collared into the camp. He should have removed it long before he left the city, but he hadn't dared the ire of the city guards. Now a man had died because of it and Naruto's stupidity. A part of him knew it would have been ill-considered letting the man go as it would set a horrible precedent, but the thought brought little to no comfort.

Rubbing his skin harshly with the watered cloth he washed himself with, Naruto pondered what he had become. Could he truly call himself better than Nobu and the Daimyo's of the lands when he so callously threw away someone's life like he just had?

If one stripped away all of his people, his deeds and intentions, was he any different in the end?

The answer he did not have frightened him and he scrubbed his skin even harder, mocked by the blood he'd spilt on his own hands.

* * *

Even later that evening, Naruto summoned the girl he'd bought and freed. A quiet Shou had informed him that the girl, named Hono, had been fed and properly clothed before she'd been given a sleeping roll near Shou's and his sister's tent. Hono had instantly fallen asleep and Naruto assumed she hadn't received any decent rest in years. On Naruto's behest, Shou roused her from her sleep and brought her to his tent.

"...Y-You called for me, my Lord?", Hono muttered dispassionately from her position by the entrance of the tent, her expression cold and neutral, but her nervous stutter revealed her hesitance. Naruto realized that the girl either had a good sense of conduct considering her years as a slave or Shou had given her explicit instruction for how she was to act in front of Naruto.

He considered telling her off, but a lord was what he had become, at least to his own no matter how useless he believed the title to be.

"I did.", Naruto nodded with a neutral expression, seated in front of the low table in the middle of the tent. It was dark, only a singular lamp upon the table that provided a little light. "I realize you've yet to have a full night's rest after the ordeal you've been through. You have my apologies for interrupting your much needed sleep." Naruto paused and gestured for the sitting pillow in front of the table. "Sit, if it please you."

Hono frowned, glancing nervously between the pillow and Naruto. He figured some parts of her was still in disbelief over her new freedom and wary of Naruto and his position. He assumed men with similar positions of power had abused her since a very young age, so he waited patiently for the girl to seat herself.

An awkward silence settled over them as they gazed at one another. While Naruto kept a neutral expression on his face, he noticed the inquisitive curiosity burning behind Hono's eyes as she looked at him as if he would harm her at any moment.

"I assume you have questions.", Naruto stated calmly, tilting his head at her. "Ask and I will do my best to answer."

The girl only hesitated for a moment, before lowering her eyes.

"I have no questions, my Lord."

Disappointed, Naruto shook his head with amusement.

"Nonsense.", he chuckled, reaching back to reach for a jar of water and a couple of cups. "I'm sure you have hundreds. I would in your position." He poured them both some water and placed a cup in front of her without asking if she wanted it. He figured she'd say no, no matter how thirsty she was if it was from him.

Her eyes rose back to meet his own as he looked at her kindly. Fearful and uncertain, the girl opened her mouth once, closed it, before finally getting a look of determination.

"...Why...?", she muttered, frowning in frustration. "...Why did you free me?"

Naruto pursed his lips.

"Several reasons.", he sighed. "I believe people, no matter who, should never be reduced to such a degree that they are owned by someone like objects. I find slavery a vile practice." Naruto shook his head and smiled in a self-derogatory manner. "Even so, I cannot claim noble intentions for buying and freeing you. I have need of you."

The girl grew a bit more fearful, looking at him warily now.

"...W-Why...?", she stuttered, her expression set into one of defiance. She really had a tendency to expect the worst of people. "I'm just a slave girl, my life holds no meaning. There are other girls more beautiful-"

"Let me stop you right there.", Naruto interrupted sternly, holding his hand up to halt her words. His anger reared its head again when he recognized what she thought he wanted of her, but he truly couldn't blame her. "You are obviously misunderstanding my intentions and you are no longer a slave. Your life holds as much meaning here as my own." Naruto ignored her expression of disbelief, her eyes clearly showing that she thought him to believe her an idiot.

"Then what is going to happen to me now?", the girl pressed nervously. "Why am I here?"

"That's up to you.", Naruto shrugged. "If you wish to leave and strike off on your own, you may do so. If you wish to stay with our group and leave this wretched place, you may do so and come with us as we go east towards the 'Land of Fire'. If you wish to leave at any point in time, that is up to you." Naruto sighed and smiled at her. "Your life is your own now. The choice is ultimately yours. All I ask, is for you to humor me now with answering a couple of questions."

A myriad of emotions danced across the girl's features. She swallowed thickly, nodding as she looked like she was going to cry. Naruto could understand how overwhelmed she must have been, despite some part of her surely still believing it all to be a lie.

"...I...I c-can do that...", the girl nodded, eyes falling down to hide her face from view as she sniffled and began to rub her face with her forearms. Naruto ignored her tears for the sake of her own dignity and began to ask his questions.

Over the next hour, Naruto asked his questions and Hono responded faithfully. While she remembered little of her own family and from where she came from, her ability to produce fire had always been as easy for her as breathing. It cemented Naruto's belief that she carried a bloodline, but her past was obviously painful so he left that topic well enough alone. Her past was her own business, but her ability to control fire so naturally was of interest to him. A natural born talent to use chakra like she could was an exotic rarity among his people and Naruto hoped she would stay; she could potentially teach his men and women a lot.

She had also spent many years in 'The Ivory Docks', traded from one master to another. She had been lucky and never sent to the mines, usually sent from workhouse to workhouse, factory to factory, all within the confines of the city. She had seen all her friends, the few she got among the slaves, sent either to the mines, the pits or put to death by displeased masters. If Naruto hadn't bought her that faithful day, her time among the living may have been cut short like all her other friends.

The topic of the other slaves brought forth another bout of questions from Naruto. He asked about their lives, how they survived and what they spoke about with one another whenever the masters weren't around. To his dismay, there was little use of the information she provided to further his own goals, so he turned the conversation towards the fighting pits.

This topic took an interesting turn. Apparently, what Naruto had seen of the fighting pits was barely scratching the surface. The fighting pits which littered the alleys of the city was nothing more than an amateurish fancy for the common folk of the city compared to the real deal. The nobles of the city regularly held exhibitions among their slave fighters, vying for prestige and favor among themselves.

Inside 'The Ivory Palace', beneath the large dome which Naruto had seen made up the larger part of the entire palace, at least from an outside perspective, was an arena. 'The Blood Gauntlet' was the arena's name and it apparently put all the other pits throughout the city to shame. According to Hono, who had been fortunate to only serve as the cup bearer of one of her former masters who attended one of the exhibitions there, described it to Naruto as a circled field of combat beneath the podiums and stands where the crowd watched. The arena was an architectural marvel where the servants of the noble lord 'Goro' could change the environment of the grounds. They could make platforms and ditches, trenches and holes, fill them with water, fire or traps. At one event they would fight on sand with swords and arrows, another in a field of grass with trees, horses and axes.

Naruto was astonished. It was an amazing accomplishment to be sure, to have an arena and architectural genius enough to create something like this, but any wonder Naruto felt was stained by the foul intentions of their machinations. He was instantly worried that 'Goro' had chakra specialists to create and change the environment of the arena, but Hono didn't know when Naruto asked her. All she knew was what she'd seen and heard from eye to eye and ear to ear.

An opportunity presented itself in Hono's tales of this horrible creation. Every year, when winter had fully settled and the temperature dropped to the lowest that the searing deserts of 'Wind' ever allowed, the biggest exhibition of the year would happen right inside the palace on the 'Gauntlet'.

The event was called 'The Day of Silence', much to Naruto's confusion. Only the slavemasters with the best of fighters would be allowed to attend, the city's best converging in one place to amuse the masses. Hono didn't quite know the origin of the name of the event herself, but she figured it was because most of the city would attend the event inside the palace, leaving the city nearly abandoned. When she had been there herself, she had seen thousands upon thousands of people on the stands of the crowd, but that had been during another event not nearly as important to this people as 'The Day of Silence'. Seats had remained unoccupied, but that would apparently not be the case for this grand event.

And as chance just happened to be, 'The Day of Silence' was barely over a month away.

This was the chance, the opportunity, that Naruto had waited for. He kindly thanked Hono for her time and allowed the poor girl to leave for her rest. She seemed surprised that he kept her word and allowed her to go, but Naruto's mind was now far from Hono as she quickly left, eager to return to her bedroll.

Inside his tent, Naruto sat for hours into the night and well past the hour when the lamp on his table ran out of oil. He barely noticed himself now in perpetual darkness of the tent as he schemed and plotted.

For what he had in mind, rest was no longer a luxury he would enjoy.

* * *

Morning came and Naruto had remained seated at the table throughout the night without a wink of sleep. He was a little bit tired, but nothing he couldn't handle. Presenting a tired state would be useful for him over the next couple of days.

When it was finally time to reveal his plan, Naruto called for one of his guards to assemble his officers for a meeting, as well as Temari. She would be of vital importance for his plan to work.

As he waited for his men, his thoughts were spinning continuously without rest. One by one, including Temari, his men trickled inside the command tent and seated themselves, patiently, yet warily waiting for Naruto to speak. They were likely wary after his demonstration the day before, but Naruto refused to linger on it further. Feeling sorry for himself wouldn't help anyone, certainly not the man he'd killed.

"Temari.", he began, the girl perking up from her position by the entrance of the tent. She remained standing and glared at him with suspicion. "I have a favor to ask."

His words surprised her as far as he could tell, seeing her eyebrows lift for a moment before she cooled her features again. She watched him with burning curiosity for several moments while his men glanced between them. They were just as surprised as herself since she had normally no place among them.

"...Why...?", Temari finally muttered with suspicion. Naruto sighed warily.

"Lack of better options.", Naruto murmured, resisting the urge to slump in his position. "It does not have to be done through you, but I would prefer it if it was."

"Last we spoke, you made it very clear that you didn't much trust me or mine." Temari paused a moment. "What changed?"

"The plan did.", Naruto shrugged. "I have honestly no idea what your brother was thinking, sending me and mine up against a city with far superior strength than our own. Unless he's incompetent, my theory of your imminent betrayal and this being all an elaborate trap seems much more likely than before, wouldn't you say so?" Dark looks from the officers present were sent Temari's way and she bristled in response.

"I told you, we wont-"

"Why did your brother really send us here?", Naruto interrupted and narrowed his eyes at her. Temari seemed to cower in her place for a moment as she noticed the angered stares of the men around her. "I will know if you're lying."

His eyes bore into her. He was posturing, sure, but she didn't know that. Let her sweat for all he cared. Temari pursed her lips, her gaze warily traveling from man to man as she considered her choices. She was feeling the pressure of being outnumbered in her company, just as Naruto had wanted.

"...Desperation...", Temari finally muttered, grimacing as if allowing the word to slip did her harm.

Naruto frowned in surprise.

"Could you elaborate?"

Temari sighed at the question, seemingly debating with herself what to reveal and what not.

"Look, I do not have the authority to say much.", Temari began distraught. "After the last war, our village was nearly ruined. We are not in any way in a position of enough power, not as a military force or political, to step on the toes of our own nobles despite their insubordination. Our lands political landscape is in a dire situation."

"I figured as much.", Naruto nodded thoughtfully, all eyes going to himself. This was one of the scenarios he'd imagined first when still in discussion with Gaara himself. "I accepted Gaara's request honestly and honorably. I had hoped he'd treated me with the same respect I showed him, but instead he has sent me against unfavorable odds. Either he's honor less, traitorous or incompetent. I am insulted, to say the least."

Temari looked rightly furious, but wisely managed to hold her tongue. After a moment, she bowed apologetically.

"I understand. If it please you, I can explain to him that your agreement is void-"

"You will do no such thing.", Naruto interrupted sternly. Temari looked up quickly in surprise. "I accepted Gaara's request. Just because your brother shows no respect for me, does not mean that I will treat him in the same manner which he does to me." Naruto smirked. "We 'brigands', as you like to call us, know a bit more about integrity it seems. I suppose it is what we should have been expecting from paid assassins." Naruto assumed a neutral expression, satisfied with how Temari looked like she was about to blow several blood vessels. "I suppose I could argue that I need you to pay your brother's debt for his inaccurate information, but for the sake of relations lets call it a favor. You are aware of the chakra 'dampening' iron bracelets they use on the slaves with the ability for chakra here, correct?"

"Of course, I was the one who initially informed you.", Temari snarked back. Naruto ignored her tone as he honestly deserved it. While her anger was unfortunate, Naruto needed the political leverage to push Temari into doing his will.

"Right.", Naruto nodded. "I need you to procure for me something that allows us to disable these bracelets en masse. I am aware that their slave masters have the corresponding keys to unlock them, but I would prefer to not have to deal with them altogether."

"...Well, they are based on the 'Sealing Arts', as far as I know.", Temari frowned with uncertainty. "I will have to return to our village for something like this, as this is something outside of my expertise."

"That is acceptable.", Naruto smiled in relief. "I will need you to make sure I get my hands on them as well. This may prove difficult and bear with it some risk since you will have to smuggle it in among the slaves unnoticed."

"What in the world are you talking about?", Ryu cut in worriedly, looking at Naruto with a wary expression.

Naruto paused and took a deep breath, returning his attention from Temari to his men. He already knew his men would fiercely protest the plan.

"In little over a month...", Naruto began, his voice loud and clear throughout the tent. "...'The Day of Silence', a grand event, will take place within 'The Ivory Palace'. The palace is a fortress by itself within the city and will surely claim the lives of many of us should we ever attempt to assault it from the outside. If we count along the losses we'd suffer from taking the outer walls of the city alone, this is not a loss we would be easily able to recover from.", Naruto chuckled darkly. "This is an unacceptable course of action."

Many of his people nodded, happy their leader had the lives of their people at the forethought of his mind. Shou looked thoughtful at Naruto, questions dancing in his eyes.

"'The Day of Silence'?", Shou mirrored, tasting the word with pursed lips. "What sort of event are we talking about here?"

"Beneath the dome of the palace lies an arena. Big enough to house nearly the entire city, according to Hono.", Naruto nodded pointedly at Shou. "I can gloss over the minor details later, but the arena, called 'The Blood Gauntlet', is only open a very few times a year. 'The Day of Silence' is the biggest event here and it happens every year when the deserts are at its coolest. It will be a day of bloody 'sports' where the best slave fighters in the city will be pitted against one another." Naruto let his words trail of, giving his people a pause to digest the information. They all looked grave and serious. "With this many people congregating in one place, more of the city guard will surely be stationed here to provide security, leaving the walls and the rest of the city with less defenses. This provides us with a ripe opportunity to take the city."

"We are still lacking the manpower to take the city, no matter how many of them gather at the event.", Shou frowned at Naruto. "Last meeting, you mentioned that you wanted to incite rebellion among the slaves. Where do we stand on this course of action?"

Naruto nodded. This was an important factor of the plan.

"I need you, Shou, to lead our people in the time I am gone.", Naruto began, quickly speaking before his surprised men could interrupt him. "I need you to find the mines nearby where a large portion of the slaves and guards from the city are located. When you launch our attack on the city during 'The Day of Silence', you will need the help from the slaves located at the mines, as well as making sure the armed forces there do not attack you in the back when we siege the city. You need to plan this in a manner and time frame which leaves the city and its leadership unable to realize what has happened at the mines before you attack. I am also hoping that the freed slaves will cause a reaction among the rest to take up arms against their former masters." Naruto paused to take a breath, looking at several of his officers. "Chances are that the city will be closed during the event, meaning that many of you will have to reside within the city at least a week before the event to make sure you can sabotage or force the outer gates to open for our primary invasion force."

"Why is Shou the one who will be leading?", Masaru leaned forward with a worried expression as he interrupted Naruto's speech. "Do not misunderstand my question, out of everyone here Shou is the one most fit to lead, but where will you be, my Lord?"

"Masaru's right.", Ryu agreed, looking at Naruto with a hard expression. "There's obviously a lot of details surrounding this plan of yours, Naruto. A lot of risks as well. Twice now you've hinted your absence during this next crucial month. Where will you be at this time?"

Everyone's eyes went from Ryu to Naruto, waiting in expectation as Naruto took a moment to gather his thoughts.

Naruto had dreaded this moment.

"We need someone on the inside, among the slaves, to build trust and incite their will to fight." Naruto took a deep breath as his people began to realize his intentions. "That someone should be me."

A grave silence fell over the meeting. While a few, like Temari, seemed to regard him with disbelief, a few like Ryu and Shou regarded him with worried, silent and calculated expressions.

"...Exactly how do you intend to infiltrate the ranks of the slaves?", Shou muttered, his eyes revealing his worry. Naruto suspected Shou already had an inclination as to what his plan were.

"That part is easy.", Naruto chuckled, giving his friend a smirk which quickly dissolved. "You will sell me into slavery."

* * *

 _And done. I am currently embracing myself for any eventual rage that may be thrown my way, but lets see how it goes._

 _MiNdZeRo here, signing out._


	15. Chapter 14

**Naruto - Warlord**

 _AN:_

 _Hey folks, i managed to squeeze another chapter through before christmas, if barely. I have to run in like 5 minutes as im writing this, so i apologize for being brief._

 _Got some very positive feedback after the last chapter, although a bit fewer reviews than before, which i suspect is because of the chapters currently being a bit slow. That's fine though. Some or your kind words reached me when i was having a really bad day too and that really, really helped me, thank you. At this pace, i might be able to squeeze out another chapter before i travel away for work shortly after new years eve. Its going to be some time before il be able to post again after that._

 _I am currently very sure of the future pairing of the story, but it is NOT going to be what you think it is! That is all i will be revealing, but do not be afraid to let me know your thoughts on the subject. It was actually several of YOU who influenced me to make the decision i did, but expect it to be a little while until it is revealed._

 _A last question for you folks. In the future, I will have to make a decision regarding this story, as the "arc" comes to a close, so to speak. When that happens, would you folks prefer a "continuation" as a seperate story, OR have me just continue this one? A part of me wants to make it 2 separate stories, one continuing where this one lets off, but i realize that most would probably prefer me to just continue this one until the very end (which is going to be in a good long while). Let me know, alright?_

 _Chapter 14, ENJOY!_

 **Chapter 14**

Some days had passed since the meeting with his officers and Naruto reflected on it with a sigh as he covered himself with a cloak over the rags he wore. He was currently residing inside his personal tent which was big enough to house a small party of 5.

Temari hadn't said much over the last few days. After the meeting, she'd simply left and Naruto hadn't seen hide nor hair of the woman since. He figured she was still around to relay some last minute orders to the shinobi that would be left behind, but her absence was worrying.

His officers had been absolutely horrified at his plan, Ryu and Shou more than anyone else. Ryu had very nearly screamed at him and called him a madman, but reigned himself in at Naruto's harsh reprimand. The responding 'As you command, my Lord' from Ryu, spoken in a colder tone than what Naruto had ever heard from his friend cemented Naruto's position among them in a way Naruto hated. He truly hated this position and the responsibility it laid on his shoulders.

Naruto shook his head and continued to focus on dressing himself. He couldn't let his convictions falter.

Despite their protests, they had all relented to his plans in the end. None but they would know for now, not until his officers felt it absolutely necessary to inform their fighting men of the nearing battle. Shou would take the lead of the operation against the mines, delegating the responsibility of infiltrating the city to the other officers when the time arrived to ensure they'd somehow pass the gates when the battle began.

They had glossed over the details over the last few days, Naruto guiding them as best as he could before they had to stand on their own legs for a whole month. He worried for them, despite the confidence he had in his people.

Just as he finished dressing himself in the slave rags that had been secretly procured by one of his men, one of his officers called him from the outside.

"My Lord, Temari is here to see you."

Naruto sucked in a sharp breath of surprise. Seemed like she was still around.

He considered sending her away, not particularly keen on anyone seeing him in the rags he currently wore which barely covered his modesty, but he figured he couldn't afford sending her away before they had one last conversation.

"Send her in.", Naruto called back, steeling himself for the coming conversation.

A moment later, Temari entered with a frown, freezing at the entrance of the tent upon seeing him. Observing her, Naruto took note of her gaze as she ran her eyes over him, pursing her lips with a hint of worry.

Smirking at her, Naruto held out his arms as if presenting himself.

"How do I look?", he chuckled at her. After a moment of silence, she smirked back at him.

"Like you belong here." Her smirk quickly vanished however as she stepped further into his tent, her expression set into on of worry and curiosity. "Are you sure of this?"

Naruto glanced at her with amusement, before turning around to pack away the last of his things; he wouldn't be seeing any of it again for a good while, but his men had promised to take care of it.

"I am going to, with the help of my loyal men, sell myself into slavery from which I may or may not return from.", Naruto chuckled and shook his head as he packed. "I'd like to say I'm sure, but I would be raving mad to not have some doubts about this."

Temari sighed and seated herself at a sitting pillow at the corner of the tent, a few feet away from Naruto. A companionable silence was left between them, the quiet only broken by the sound of Naruto rummaging around and putting away his stuff.

"I think you're absolutely mad, you know.", Temari muttered silently. Glancing at her from over his shoulder, something in her eyes made him stop what he was doing. "And irresponsible. These people are looking for you to take care of them, and now you're just abandoning them for an entire month?"

"I'm not abandoning them.", Naruto argued easily. "I am absolutely confident in Shou's ability to lead our people in my absence."

"But **YOU** are their leader.", Temari pressed with a deepening frown. "You're too valuable to them to leave like this, putting yourself in unimaginable danger for an entire month. Why don't you send someone else? Seems to me, it would be the equivalent of us sending our own Kazekage on a suicide mission. It doesn't make sense."

Naruto sighed. Turning around to face her completely, he sat down on his rear, considering his words carefully.

"...While my people have come far, none are anywhere close to my level of fighting capability. You, as a shinobi yourself, surely understand this.", Naruto began somberly, noticing Temari's rapt attention. "'How can I expect my people to follow unless I lead?' This is a question I have asked myself since the beginning of my elevation to this position. I had thought I knew the answer to this question already, but I've recently found myself unable to properly answer."

"Why?", Temari frowned. "You're saying it yourself; how can you expect them to follow unless you lead them? You're not going to be leading anyone from behind the city walls, confined by slavery."

"Aye, and that is true.", Naruto chuckled, smirking self-deprecatingly. "And you're probably right. As their lord, I have absolutely no place to put myself in such risk. But let me ask you something else, something of which has kept me up in the nights contemplating." Naruto took a deep breath and fixed Temari with a hard look. "How can I ask my men, the very men who look to me to lead them to a better future, to risk their lives and their health if I am unwilling to do so myself? How can I ask them to condemn themselves to slavery for my plan to work, if I am not prepared to give myself to the cause?"

Temari paused at this for a moment, before she frowned.

"I am sure if you asked them, someone would volunteer in your stead."

"Aye.", Naruto chuckled morosely. "You're right about that, some of them would probably take my place if I asked, bless their bleeding hearts. Doesn't make it right." Naruto shook his head and returned to his packing. "No, it has to be me. While I am sure they could take my place, I have no right to ask. As the best fighter among my people, it only makes sense that it is I who put myself in this risk."

"...So that is your plan then.", Temari shook her head in incredulity. "Sell yourself into slavery with the hopes of somehow, someway, ending up in 'The Blood Gauntlet', with other fighting slaves that you have somehow convinced to fight and rebel with you."

Naruto chuckled and sent her an amused smirk.

"The way you put it makes it sound incredibly stupid."

"Because it is.", Temari smirked back at him as they shared a small laugh. She schooled her features again quickly enough. "You're putting way too much into chance and luck. A few days ago you didn't trust me any further than how far you could throw me, and now you're putting your life in my hands, hoping that when i return from 'Sand' that I'm bringing with me some sort of solution to rid you of those bracelets." Temari frowned. "You are going to be cuffed with chakra dampeners, you realize that, right? You chakra wont help you much in any of those fights until I return."

"Even more reason for me to not send my other men in my place.", Naruto shrugged. "Even with my chakra weakened, I am still the best fighter here. How can I expect them to succeed if I myself am unable?"

"You're impossible.", Temari huffed with a shake of her head, making him laugh again.

"I know."

"And arrogant."

Naruto glanced at her with an amused smirk.

"You forgot to mention devilishly handsome."

"Don't flatter yourself.", Temari snorted with a roll of her eyes. "Your nobility is going to get you killed one day."

"We have different definitions regarding nobility, I think.", Naruto shrugged, feeling himself bristle at the mere mention of 'nobility'. How he hated that word and everything that came with it. "But I digress. I have taught Shou as much as I have been able to do up until this moment. Should I perish one day, he should be capable enough to continue leading in my stead."

"Is that why you're doing this then?" Temari cocked her head. "Are you that self-destructive that you're already preparing the succession when you're gone?"

"No, but it doesn't hurt to be prepared, with the lives we live.", Naruto denied, but couldn't help but wonder if there was some truth to her words. He quickly pushed the thought away. "I trust Shou to be able to take the outer walls by himself. I can only trust myself to take the palace from the inside."

" **IF** , and only **IF** , you're somehow able to find your way into slavery beneath a master who intends to send men to the 'Gauntlet' during 'The Day of Silence'.", Temari threw him a look of condescension. "And that's a big **IF** , isn't it?"

"If I am unable to enter the 'Gauntlet', then I will just have to aid Shou in taking the city from the inside before we both move for the palace.", Naruto shrugged. Finally folding his armor and halberd on top of his packed gear, Naruto wrapped the bindings of his backpack shut before he stood to stretch. "But no matter what, the slaves need someone to lead them, someone to show them the way forward. Someone to ignite the fire that is already there."

"So, Shou will lead your people.", Temari pursed her lips uncertainly. "While you will lead the slaves?"

Naruto sighed as he was reminded of a similar conversation with Shou.

"I hate those words, you know.", Naruto muttered in resignation. "'Our people', 'your people', 'my people', 'their people'..." Naruto shook his head as he turned to regard Temari. "They are all my people, just as much as they are yours. We all have a common duty to our fellow man. I don't believe in such small minded concepts like 'us' and 'them'. We're all the same when we're stripped of our different cultures."

"And what about the locals here then, practicing the slavery that you hate so much?", Temari snarked back at him. "Are they your people as well?"

"I do not regard monsters as my own.", Naruto muttered, a dark look settling on his expression. "Those who cannot see the value in the lives and freedom of people everywhere, no matter where they come from, deserve no place among us."

Temari looked like she wanted to continue to argue with him, but finally relented with a resigned sigh.

"You're more idealistic than I thought you'd be." Temari suddenly giggled, shaking her head as she gave him a surprisingly warm grin. "No, that isn't true at all, is it? Thinking back on it, back as a shinobi you were still quite the idealistic one, weren't you?"

"Aye.", Naruto smiled back, rubbing the back of his head with a bit of embarrassment. "Always running around, yelling to everyone that I was going to become Hokage."

He must have been more wistful than he thought he was, as Temari gave him a sympathetic look.

"I think you've done good with the hand you've been dealt though.", Temari murmured, smiling softly at him. "I am sure you're always going to wonder how you'd do as a Hokage, but maybe this is what you were always meant to be."

"Maybe.", Naruto nodded back with mixed emotions. He'd lately brooded often about the weight of his responsibility, but maybe she was right in him being exactly what he was supposed to be.

Before they could continue their conversation further, Shou announced himself and entered the tent.

"It's time, my Lord.", Shou muttered. Sending Naruto a significant look, he waited for a confirming nod, before he left Naruto and Temari to say their goodbyes.

"...So it begins?", Temari whispered somberly, looking at Naruto with a worried expression. Her worry was flattering and very reassuring, considering how they'd been at each others throats since they met again.

"So it begins.", Naruto nodded and stepped towards the exit. Temari stopped him with a hand on his shoulder.

"I'll will be back as soon as I can.", Temari glared at him, her fingers digging into his shoulder. "Don't you dare die before then. Gaara would never forgive you."

Naruto could only chuckle, smiling at her as warmly as he could. Giving her a nod, he grasped her connecting hand comfortingly for just a moment before he resumed his exit.

Leaving Temari in the dark of his tent, Naruto wrapped the cloak tightly around himself to avoid recognition. He disappeared into the organized gathering of some trusted few, all cloaked and disguised, who wordlessly moved along with Naruto under the burning sun to hide him from view.

* * *

First step of the plan was easy, yet tasteless, as they had to bribe one of the local caravaneer's who was passing through. When a dozen cloaked and suspicious looking individuals came up to the passing slavetrader some distance outside of the gates, the slavetrader was understandably suspicious of their intentions. When Naruto and Shou explained that they wanted him to sell one of them, namely Naruto himself, to slavery and pitch the sale for an interest regarding fighting men, the man had looked like he'd very nearly blown all his blood vessels in shock. The substantial bribe they were offering for him to do as they asked, as well as for his silence, eventually wore down the man's hesitance as he took the money.

Removing the cloak from his person, Naruto was left in rags that barely covered his modesty, much like the rest of the slaves in the city were dressed. Hono's collar was now refitted to fit his neck, clasped shut around his flesh with discomfort. While the collar had no key or lock to keep it shut, removing it was punishable by death, yet the temptation to remove it were still laid bare for every slave to suffer.

Naruto realized he was going to get intimately familiar with the urge to remove it, seeing how uncomfortable the hard leather collar was already after just a few minutes.

"Remember.", Naruto whispered, feeling vulnerable and uncomfortable with his body exposed. He hated this, but to understand and work together with the slaves, to be able to call himself one of them, he'd have to suffer their fate, if only for a little while. "Don't let our people into the city unless absolutely necessary from now on. If they recognize me-"

"I know what's at stake.", Shou muttered softly as he stood close, having a last minute conversation while hidden among the other cloaked officers among them as the many different caravans passed them by both to and from the city. The slave master and his own caravan waited patiently at a short distance away, minding his business as he took stock of his wares. "I will do my duty, as we all will."

A soft murmur of agreement came from the officers around them and Naruto felt pride well up inside of him. Emotion heavy in his chest, Naruto could only nod in response as he took a moment to gather himself.

"You have all come so far.", Naruto began softly and looked around. "I am proud of you, as you should be of your own accomplishments. No matter what happens, Shou will lead you in my stead. Come what may, I am honored to have spent the time I have been blessed with among you." While many of those around him didn't look directly at him, since they were trying to look inconspicuous, he could tell they were all listening by their stiff postures. The expressions he could see, looked grim and hesitant. They all hated this. "Remember your duty. One way or another, we'll meet again."

Shou reached forward and clasped his arm with a grimace.

"One way or another.", Shou agreed, his tone thick with emotion. "I'll follow and make sure the trader keeps his end of the bargain. If he doesn't...", Shou let his sentence trail off. Should the trader get stupid and do something other than what they had paid him for, it was clear that Shou intended to silence the man.

"You know what to say if our people ask about my absence?"

"That you have momentarily returned to the 'Hidden Village in the Sand'.", Shou responded without missing a second, much to Naruto's gratification.

"Good." Naruto took a deep breath. "Lets get this over with." Tightening their hold over the other's arm, Naruto smiled one last time. "Tell Ryu I am sorry, yeah?"

Ryu had been angry about the plan, especially when Naruto had pulled rank on his arguments. If there was one thing Naruto regretted thus far, it was that he hadn't said goodbye to his best friend.

"You can tell him yourself when you return, my lord.", Shou grinned, yet Naruto could easily see that it was forced. Naruto merely snorted at Shou as they each let go of one another. Always the optimist. He couldn't pay it any further mind.

This was it. Shou, Ryu and all of his people were out of his hand for now.

For appearance sake, Shou tugged Naruto along by the rope on his collar as they searched among the caravan for the slave trader. Finding him quickly enough, Shou relented the rope to the trader with a stiff and barely disguised expression of disgust. The slaver quickly put the chakra dampening bracelets on his wrist, as they had agreed to, before he pulled him over to one of the many slave carts that the caravan pulled towards the city.

He could instantly feel the drain of his chakra, almost as if he was out of breath and running on empty, but he figured he'd adjust since he had such a large amount of chakra in him.

Naruto attempted to catch one last glimpse of his friends that had become like family, but they had already disappeared among the crowd. His heart was pumping now, nerves settling in as the trader shoved him inside a carted cage filled to the brim with other slaves of varying ages.

Naruto quickly observed the other occupants of the cage and couldn't help furrowing his nose at the strong smell of excrement. The state of the slaves were horrible; their eyes were hollow and lips cracked and dry. Most of them were malnourished and looked like they were close to death, so Naruto assumed these slaves had been travelling for a long time.

Frowning, Naruto looked at a young man deeper into the cage, still as stone with his mouth hanging open. His eyes were glazed and Naruto suddenly realized the foul smell wasn't only from the excrement of the tightly packed slaves; the man was dead and looked like he'd passed away a good time ago.

Disgust reared up in Naruto and he couldn't help but look away as the slave trader yelled for the caravan to resume their journey towards the city.

He wanted to help these people, more than anything. Seeing the cruelty of the vile culture they now resided in, he couldn't help but wonder how much he'd be able to stomach before he lost his nerves, dropping the mask and killing someone he shouldn't.

The slaves next to him were so starved, dehydrated and exhausted from traveling through the desert that they hadn't even noticed another one, Naruto, packed in among them. He wondered if the slave trader was smart enough to realize that he couldn't sell any of them if most of them were starved to death or killed by the heat of the sun, but something told Naruto that a short lifespan was expected from most slaves, meaning that they always needed fresh batches of flesh.

As the cart shook along the road, Naruto closed his eyes and let his thoughts wander, dreaming of better days in 'Kisara Valley'.

* * *

Much of the caravan dispersed as they arrived within the walls of the city, the corpses of some unlucky slaves looming above the entrance from ropes as a warning. The collar around his neck felt more heavy than before, but he tried to put his mind away from it.

He wasn't about to grow cold feet now.

The cart shook as the horses pulled them ahead, and Naruto took the moment to observe the locals as they milled about in the moving crowds. None seemed to pay the new arrivals any mind, which suited Naruto just fine. The very few eyes he managed to catch merely sneered at him in disgust. Naruto had to remind himself that he now filled the role of a slave and would do so dutifully, quickly removing his eyes from the foul and arrogant glares he caught.

He had once resigned himself and his people to the fact that they would have to do things they wouldn't be proud of. He had a feeling he would very soon regret that determination.

They eventually arrived at the 'Bazar' where Naruto had bought and freed Hono. Minutes passed in worry for Naruto as the slave trader disappeared for a while, his guards still hovering near his stock. Looking over at the other inhabitants in Naruto's cage, none of the other slaves had reacted to the new environment, still sitting all quiet and hollow like.

While Naruto had resigned himself to try and look for Shou among the many faces, the slave trader returned and set his men into motion. Yelling at them to get the slaves moving, Naruto managed to see the platform of which he had observed traders sell their stock from suspiciously vacant, before the guards had opened their cage and harshly pulled him out after the rope on his collar.

The guards herded the slaves towards the platform, fastening their ropes upon the slave posts that resided next to it. Naruto didn't see what they did with the dead slave that was left in the cage. He sent a silent prayer for the young man's soul and tried to put it out of his mind.

As he stood among the other despondent slaves and waited, he realized he was getting a lot of inquisitive attention from the locals around. Naruto frowned and looked around thinking something was wrong, but he quickly realized how he must have looked among the other starved slaves. He was big, strong and looked well-fed compared to them and many interested buyers had taken note of him. He wasn't sure whether or not this was a good thing.

Eventually, the slave trader came to begin his sale, the guards watching over the slaves faithfully as the crowd waited with baited interest. Naruto's stomach did a tumble as the trader passed him and Naruto couldn't help the relief he felt upon seeing another slave chosen as the first auction.

Naruto reminded himself that he was here to be sold. This was what he had chosen. He needed to get his shit together.

Minutes passed as slave after slave was sold and Naruto was growing anxious. He was almost relieved when the trader walked towards him with a determined expression.

Sidling up next to Naruto to unbind his rope from the pole, the slave trader whispered to Naruto.

"...I don't understand how one would give themselves to something like this, but it isn't my business...", the slave trader began with a frown, greatly surprising Naruto by the worry which tinged the trader's tone. "...Are you absolutely sure you want this? No turning back once we get you up in front of the crowd..."

Naruto was surprised and almost touched by the trader's consideration, but any good-will Naruto could have had towards the man was squashed when he remembered the other young man in the cart, dead from either starvation or dehydration. At Naruto's cold nod, the trader merely sighed before he put on his brightest grin as he pulled Naruto towards the platform.

Despite being acutely aware that this had been the plan all along, Naruto couldn't help but feel extremely vulnerable and intimidated as the trader dragged him up on the stage in front of the crowd.

"This one should be interesting for any looking for a fighting man!", the trader exclaimed with a bright grin as he came to a stop in the middle, ignoring how Naruto snapped his head back angrily to loosen the collar's grip around his neck. Naruto let his eyes roam defiantly over the crowd, a sick churn in his stomach barely masked by the seething anger that was building due to his discomfort. Their eyes rested on him as they evaluated his worth, the crowd's greedy gaze touching him with a perversion that Naruto was well prepared for. "Recently and shamefully discharged from our great Daimyo's 'Royal Army' and seized in chains for his crimes, I was barely able to convince his jailers that his death would be worth much more in gold if thrown in the fighting pits than the executioner's block!" Naruto instantly latched onto the sale's pitch of the trader; he'd have to remember his words and build a backstory upon it very quickly. While there was surely a lot of room for the backstory the trader had provided to go wrong, it would explain to any potential buyer his more healthy state compared to the rest of the stock. A part of him was worried he didn't look like someone from the Land of Wind, but he remembered Temari; she had an even paler complexion than himself and just as blonde. His appearance shouldn't be too questionable, surely. "A rarity for anyone looking to get their hands on a truly superb specimen of fighting potential! Do we have any initial offers?"

Immediately as he asked, several people raised their arms and started shouting their offers for Naruto. The trader quickly set himself into action as he called out the highest offers, the prize increasing every time as the hungry crowd attempted to outbid one another.

Naruto couldn't help the disgusted expression on his face as he observed the crowd and quickly lowered his gaze to the ground. He didn't have any illusions before going in to what he was going to be reduced down to, but thinking and preparing for it were something completely different than actually standing there, offered up to a bunch of predators like a piece of meat.

And right now, that was exactly what he was. A piece of meat with little to no value.

Naruto tuned them out for awhile until he grew impatient as the minutes stretched on. There were eventually only 2 bidders left, stubbornly attempting to outbid the other. The crowd was whispering excitedly at one another as they watched the spectacle and Naruto could overhear some of the locals talk nearby.

"...Never seen bids go this high..."

"...Think we're going to see this one in the pits...?"

"...Maybe he intends to participate in the 'Gauntlet'..."

Naruto's nerves did a tumble as he overheard the last one, but he realized they were talking about the buyer. Naruto shook his head; While the crowd's gossip was of interest to him, the result was now, in the end, out of his hands.

Eventually, one of the bidders tired of the auction and shook his head with exasperation. The crowd exhaled in amusement while the trader grinned widely at the winner; he'd made an enormous payoff with this one.

Grabbing hold of Naruto's leash, he tugged Naruto along sharply and he had to restrain himself to keep himself from snarling angrily. He found it easy to act the role of an angry slave, since he had no reason to fake the anger he felt inside himself.

Coming up to the winner of the auction, the trader gave him the leash as Naruto took a moment to observe the man who would, for now, be his new 'master'.

The man looked like he was in his early forties, with only a few streaks of grey in his hair and stubble. He had a light five o'clock shadow with his light brown hair cut short. He would have looked like a military man, if not for the bright red silken robes he wore, its golden patterns setting him apart from those around him. His expression was set in a cold and disinterested expression, merely glancing over Naruto before he tugged him along, Naruto following nervously as the master's 2 guards flanked him.

As they left the 'Bazar', a woman met them in the first street they arrived at. She was well dressed in silken robes and looked to be just a few years younger than Naruto's new 'master'. She was an attractive woman, raven hair which reached her hips with an unblemished and flawless face. She would have looked like any of the locals around them, if not for the slave collar around her neck.

Naruto gazed at her warily as she looked at Naruto's master who led them towards her. He quickly noted that despite her status as a slave, due to her collar, she had no leash connected to it and seemed like she waited for them on her own accord.

The sight made him frown.

As his new master arrived passed the woman, he ordered her to follow which she did without any signs of confirmation. She walked next to him, with only a single step behind in distance, most likely to show deference to her master as they were in a public space. Despite her status as a slave, Naruto couldn't help but feel that she was strangely comfortable with her close position next to her master.

Naruto's frown deepened in thought. This development could potentially have some consequences, if slaves within their society had positions of respect and comfort. The slaves content with such could prove a threat to his mission.

They walked for a good long while, none in their company sharing any words as they simply walked in silence. They eventually came upon a more quiet quarter of the city. The houses had stopped and left room for more spacious estates, walled off and removed from the public's eyes. Guards opened the exterior gate, a white and ornate looking metal gate, and let them inside the welcoming gardens with words of welcome and show of deference, bowing deeply to the return of the master. The outer garden seemed to stretch around the estate within the squared, walled-off area, a graveled path leading them towards the main entrance while a single path, padded with plates of stone, led the way into the gardens. The estate itself was built like much of the rest of the city with painted sandstone. The outer design, while simple in itself, had many decorations with exotic flowers hanging from the windows and the walls. While the estate looked to be quite tall, Naruto didn't think it was tall enough for 2 stories. The main entrance in itself was a large wooden double-door, engraved with the same ornate pattern he'd observed on the gate. Naruto figured it to be a family symbol.

The master opened the doors and entered the foyer. As Naruto was pulled inside, he quickly took note of his surroundings as he was already planning an eventual escape, should the need arise. There was a wide, open space in the middle of the room that was constructed with tiled marble. While it was empty as of that moment, the space was most likely used as an area to host guests of occasion. A path framed by thin pillars of sandstone followed the edges of the square room and Naruto could see several doors to adjacent rooms. The master quickly disappeared into one of these, followed by the slave of obvious stature.

Before he could question their absence, the guards quickly grabbed hold of the dropped leash and dragged him harshly along towards the opposite side of the room. Entering a room which led into a narrow staircase, Naruto was led into the basement which honestly looked more like a dungeon than anything else.

The dungeon was locked behind bars and a door of iron, the atmosphere dark and dusty. As soon as the guards opened the narrow corridor and led him inside, a strong smell of sweat and excrements filled his nostrils and Naruto did his best to refrain from grimacing. Before he could observe any further, the guards opened a door to what was obviously a cell where they pushed him inside.

The door slammed shut behind him, the lock clicking in place automatically. Frowning, Naruto figured he could safely deduce that he'd just been introduced to his new 'home' for the foreseeable future. His cell had very few features in it. The cell was narrow and small, barely leaving him enough room to take a few steps in any direction and lit by a single lamp in the ceiling. There was a single bed inside the room, wooden and way too small for his larger frame.

A bucket stood in the corner next to the door, but Naruto didn't have to question its supposed usage. He didn't want to think about that at all.

Steeling his nerves, Naruto took a deep breath despite the strong smell of the dungeons and sat on the bed.

"...And thus we wait...", Naruto murmured and closed his eyes. Meditation, for now, would be his only past time.

* * *

It felt like hours until Naruto was finally disturbed again. Hearing the lock turn in the door, Naruto's eyes snapped open with a scowl. A single guard greeted him as the door opened, giving Naruto a bored expression.

"Come 'ere.", the guard drawled irritably. Naruto quickly rose and moved to comply. The guard removed the leash from his collar and nodded towards the exit of the dungeons. "Walk."

Naruto didn't ask any questions despite his curiosity and did as ordered. He was moved back up into the estate and eventually found himself outside a door of which the guard knocked on carefully.

 _"Come in."_ , a voice called from the other side. The guard opened the door for Naruto, who warily stepped into what he quickly observed to be a small office. In the middle of the room was a small desk, filled to the brim with scrolls and books with bookshelves littering most of the space along the walls. There were no windows in the room, but a few strategically placed lamps gave enough light for there to be a comfortable amount of glow in the room to read if one should be so inclined. Naruto's new master sat behind the desk, looking expectantly towards the guard who quickly strode over to relinquish the leash. "Leave us."

Naruto arched a brow in surprise; the man was unafraid to be left alone with him, despite his larger frame. Foolish confidence? Naruto didn't think so.

The guard quickly left as ordered, shutting the door behind him as he did so. Naruto couldn't help but feel a little bit apprehensive as he gazed warily at the man behind the desk.

"Your weapon of choice?"

Naruto blinked at the sudden question.

"I'm sorry?"

The man looked at him with an expression of disgust and irritation.

"Your weapon of choice. What is it?", he muttered distastefully. "Speak, before I lose my patience with you."

Ignoring the anger which welled up inside of him, Naruto removed his eyes from the man and looked low in deference.

"Halberd.", Naruto muttered. "Or axe, if need be."

"Halberd?", the man scoffed, but arched his brow in surprise. "Unusual choice for a weapon. Is that your arrogance speaking or is that what you were trained to wield?"

Thinking quickly, Naruto figured the man to be speaking about his false backstory as a member of the 'Royal Army' of Wind.

"It is what they trained me for, although I can use other weapons if need be."

"We shall see.", he stated, scowling down his nose at Naruto. "It's late, so I will be brief. As of this moment, any thoughts or dreams of a future outside of these walls are forfeit. Cast them out of your mind and give yourself to me as your master. Do so, and I will give you the chance to fight and die with some amount of dignity, which is more than what you deserve." Naruto refrained from answering his biting words. "My name is Isamu Matsushita, but you will refer to me as Master."

Before he could continue, a knock on the door was heard. Upon Isamu's yell of confirmation, the slave woman from before opened the door and entered, eyes held low.

A small smile tugged on the corners of Isamu's lips, his eyes softening just a bit before the expression disappeared behind the cold mask of disgust he showed Naruto. The expression lasted only a second, but Naruto's former Shinobi training allowed him to pick up on it easily.

Interesting.

"Master.", the woman bowed in deference, receiving a nod in return.

"This is Mari.", Isamu gestured to the woman. As Naruto glanced at her, Mari tilted her head at him in greeting. "She carries my orders among the slaves and are to be obeyed as if it was myself when I am absent." Fixing his attention back at Naruto, Naruto did the same. "I will be honest with you. I did not buy your worth to be spent in menial work, I did it to have you fight and die in my name. Disappoint me and I will appease the crowd with your blood even if you win. Please me and I will let you have a place among my elite fighters, the lucky few who will be remembered for years to come, long after someone betters you and sends you to the afterlife. Do you understand so far?" Naruto nodded. The man obviously thought himself a benevolent master, but Naruto was already fantasizing about squeezing his neck until his eyes popped out. "Tomorrow, you will begin your training among the rest of the recruits. You're a bit late to the initial training and will be expected to pick up the slack, but with your background as a member from the 'Royal Army', I have no doubt you will do adequately. If you do not..." Isamu shrugged and let his words trail off. Naruto inwardly grimaced; his meaning was obvious and not lost on him. "Mari will see you back to your cell. Tomorrow, we will outfit you with something suitable, although we do not currently have a halberd for you to neither practice with nor fight with. Will a two-handed axe of some kind be suitable?"

Naruto gave the question a quick thought. While a two-handed battle-axe would, depending on its design, have much shorter reach than a halberd, it was similar enough for his recent months of experience with a halberd to count.

"It will, Master.", Naruto nodded and kept his eyes low.

Gods, how he hated this act.

"Good.", Isamu nodded and waved him off.

Wordlessly, Mari gestured for him to follow her out of the office and Naruto was all too eager to leave.

They quickly found themselves back in the dungeons outside of his cell.

"Your training begins at sunrise.", Mari muttered to him with a dispassionate expression. "The guards will unlock your cell. Follow the other fighters to the training room and report to the 'First Instructor'." Receiving a nod from Naruto, Mari locked the cell as he entered.

Naruto let out a deep breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. Moving to his bed, Naruto lowered himself on the thatched layer of his resting place, grimacing in disgust; he could feel the uncleanliness of the bed as it had obviously been a long time since it had been washed. Naruto figured himself to be sleeping on at least 5 layers of old sweat from previous, most likely dead, owners.

Naruto pushed those facts away from his mind, focusing instead on what was important.

He'd successfully infiltrated the slave population of 'The Ivory Docks'. Despite any unpleasantness that may have followed, he'd thus far managed to do exactly what he intended to. Now, he merely had to survive until the appointed hour while making some new friends along the way.

In truth, it would be far from that simple, something Naruto knew painfully well, but didn't want to think about.

Narrowing his eyes thoughtfully, he folded his arms behind his head as he allowed himself to rest on the bed.

While Mari herself had been unreadable, Isamu obviously had some affections for the woman. Where they reciprocated or not? There was something here that could be used in the future, Naruto was sure.

Plotting and thinking long into the night, sleep eventually claimed him, filling him with dreams of a home far, far away.

* * *

Morning came too quick for his liking, as his cell was opened by a guard, yelling and roaring for him to get his rear in gear. Not wishing to step on any toes just yet, Naruto quickly moved into the dungeon corridor as quick as he could as the guard went on his way to open the rest of the cells. Following those who was already out further into the dungeons, Naruto suddenly found himself in an underground pit that was filled with sand. Logs, gear and dummies littered the edges of the pit and there was no proper architecture regarding the walls, just the sharp edges of unmasoned rock. The pit of sand was large and wide, big enough for a large group of warriors to practice in without interrupting one another. Standing torches were placed around the area with a single elevated platform overlooking them. He assumed the only access towards the platform was from the estate floor and only used by the privileged master and his chosen few.

Seeing no openings within the fighting pits, Naruto worried they'd choke on the heat from the torches, but the cool temperature made him stop and think. There was obviously some form of ventilation there, even if he couldn't see any.

A few guards oversaw their activity from the platform, making sure they didn't skip out on their training.

All the other slaves in the pit wore the same slave rags as Naruto, except 3 slaves who conversed as the rest lined up in waiting. They wore some well used leather vests and Naruto assumed that they were the instructors and the oldest veterans among them.

Minutes passed until the 3 instructors finally came up to them where they waited. 2 of the instructors stood a bit behind the first one, a clear show of deference. Naruto assumed that man to be the 'First Instructor' that Mari had referred to.

The man was well into his forties, his chiseled face marred by several scars, the most profound one going all the way from his temple, over one of his eyes and over his lip. His graying black hair was fastened in a ponytail, matched by a goatee. His steely, orange eyes bore down on Naruto as soon as he saw him.

"We have a new recruit.", the man rasped, his voice as broken as his body which was as riddled with scars as his face. Naruto felt some apprehension upon having this man's attention, as it was obvious that he had lived in this hell hole for a very long time. Naruto also spotted the pair of chakra dampeners on the man's wrist, which was a cause for concern if anything. "Step forward." Naruto quickly did as told, taking a couple of steps forward to separate himself from the rest. "What is your name?"

"Naruto.", Naruto quickly responded, hoping by everything that was that the man wouldn't ask any more probing questions.

The first instructor's eyes ran over him and his body, frowning at whatever it was that he saw. After a moment, the instructor barked out at another slave that stood among the rest.

"Tamaki, step forward!" One of the slaves, well trained if his physique was any indication, ran forward in obedience. Naruto watched the instructors whisper together with some amount of confusion until one of them brought forth some blunted training weapons. The other slave, Tamaki, was given a wooden spear while a two-handed axe was thrown at Naruto's feet.

Naruto quickly picked it up and steeled his nerves. They were obviously testing him against one of the other slaves.

"Tamaki here has already had a week of training, but Mari has informed me that you've had some prior instructions.", the first instructor's rasping voice mocked him, his expression set in a calculating glare. "Show us what you can do, Naruto."

Nodding, Naruto fixed a scowl upon the other slave who he would be fighting in a few moments. The wooden training weapon in his hands felt much lighter than the halberd, but Naruto didn't have the same access to his chakra that he had prior to his enslavement. He would have to take that into careful consideration.

The instructor yelled for them to begin and Naruto lowered himself into a combat ready stance, hands spread apart in their grip upon the weapon. Considering his opponent's superior reach due to his choice of weapon, he was going to have to be ready to block first.

Seeing his opponent ready and waiting to block, Naruto quickly moved on the offensive and stepped forward. His opponent moved back nervously, obviously still very green regarding combat.

Naruto would exploit his lack of experience by everything it was worth.

Dashing forward with an angry roar, Naruto kicked up a wave of sand towards his opponent's face. Surprised by both the sand and his roar, Tamaki stabbed forward and into Naruto's waiting block. Using the handle of his weapon to push Tamaki's spear to the side, Naruto forced his weapon into a circular motion as he moved onto his retreating opponent, before shoving Tamaki's spear to the side and away from them both. Naruto harshly elbowed him across the face as he did so, quickly hooking the bottom part of the axe's blade behind his opponent's head.

Grunting in exertion, Naruto kneed him in his chest before he flipped Tamaki around and onto his back, pulling him with the weapon hooked onto his neck.

Ending the fight with his axe resting upon Tamaki's throat, who curled up to hack and cough his air back into his lungs, Naruto glanced expectantly at the 'First Instructor', who now watched him with a calculating stare.

Naruto was quickly ordered by the other instructors to join the rest in the lineup along with Tamaki. The 'First Instructor's' eyes lingered on him for a moment longer before he barked his training orders at them, quickly pairing them off to begin.

A figure on the platform caught Naruto's eyes as he began sparring with another of the recruits. Isamu, the estate's master, was looking at him with a thoughtful expression. Naruto had gained his attention now and would hopefully not be brushed of as useless. He only hoped he hadn't condemned Tamaki, the other slave, in doing so.

Come what may, Naruto would have to do whatever he could, no matter how tasteless a task it was, to make it out in the other end.

* * *

 _Im embracing myself for a couple of comments i just KNOW some of you are going to send._

 _Thanks for reading, see you folks next time._

 _MiNdZeRo here, signing out._


	16. Chapter 15

**Naruto - Warlord**

 _AN:_

 _Heeey. Really sorry about the absence, but i did warn that i would probably be gone for quite some time. But here we are, back again with another chapter._

 _Regarding the reviews for the last chapter, people seem to want this story to be the one to continue it all the way through, so that's how it is going to be. No separate story to continue when this one "ends", so to speak. Gonna bunch it all up here. And yes, i am guilty in drawing some inspiration for this arc from spartacus and roman slavery/gladiatorial, not gonna deny that. I do hope i am able to add some flavor to it though so it feels at home in the world that's portrayed here._

 _Also, people are worried that the current arc is gonna drag on forever. Put your minds at ease, it will not. While i originally, at the very beginning of the "idea" that i had for the story, had planned for this arc to be a long one, i've started to see the size of the project before me and it is already a bit too big for my comfort as a simple fanfiction. I've currently written the story up to chapter 20, and while im not going to spoil when this arc ends, i can say that it ends way before that chapter._

 _Someone asked about the Kyuubi and it's silence. To this i will say that at the point i have written now, Kyuubi is silent no longer (wink). If you're worried about the lack of chakra in the fights as well, and there really hasnt been a lot of vanilla fighting in this story, this will equalize later on in the story. Not going to say more on it though._

 _To finish off, im going to have to apologize to those of you who expected the army to become like the huns eventually. I had some original ideas to use the horses, but now in later chapters as i've written along, i've come to see the use of horses in the world of Naruto as archaic and useless in warfare. There will be a comment regarding this in a later chapter. Sorry to get your hopes up regarding this, but i've started to see that if i'm going to implement the use of chakra in Naruto's army, archaic means like warfare on horseback has to go._

 _Chapter 15, ENJOY!_

 **Chapter 15**

2 weeks had passed in a blur and Naruto had not seen a single shred of sunlight since he was first introduced to their training regime. Every single day, they would wake, train, eat, sleep and repeat. Even for Naruto, who had always had a much better restitution than anyone else he ever knew, had been exhausted by the amount of exercise in the beginning. They were fed well enough, but not enough for their amount of training so Naruto found himself running on empty most of the time.

The pangs of hunger had grown more familiar to him now than what he had ever wished for, exhaustion a brother he conversed with daily and dehydration constantly pounded his head as a reminder of his new life. While he hadn't had any mirror to look at, Naruto could easily tell he'd lost a lot of weight, but there was very little he could do about it.

Naruto grunted in pain upon receiving a hard stab in his gut. While the blunted edge of their training equipment wouldn't kill him, the 'First Instructor' who had taken it upon himself to be his daily sparring partner still had some mean strength in his arms and Naruto could tell he was going to be sore from where he had been hit. Naruto slapped his wooden blade away with the shaft of his halberd and quickly went of the offensive, ignoring his comrades as they all trained and fought upon the sands.

The 'First Instructor', who Naruto had learned was simply named 'En', had quickly realized Naruto's proficiency and paired him off against the other veterans, but as even they were outclassed by Naruto after he'd finally received a wooden halberd, En had begun to pair himself with Naruto and they had met their match in one another.

While En was clearly the more experienced fighter and could often get killing blows on Naruto, Naruto had the strength and stamina of his youth and could easily outlast En in a battle of attrition. Naruto was interested in how they'd do against the other if their chakra were released.

Locking weapons, En shoved Naruto away and called for a break. It was about time for lunch, before they resumed their training again.

En and Naruto bantered lightly as they moved towards the feeding room next to the training area, where tables and chairs were lined for them to rest while they ate. A slavegirl had just finished placing the last of the bowls next to the feeding pot when they entered and the poor girl had to suffer the men's obnoxious catcalls and a few wandering hands as she quickly made her exit. Seeing her make it out alright, Naruto refrained from intercepting, but still took note of the behavior.

Filling his bowl with the...soup, or whatever foul-smelling substance filled the pot, he quickly made his way as far back into the room as he could for some peace and quiet. His hopes for a quiet meal was dashed however, when En seated himself across from him.

"Got some news.", En rasped.

Naruto sighed slightly; he'd hoped for a solitary meal as he'd grown tired of socializing among the men. He didn't have anything against any of the men, especially not the 'First Instructor' En, but some peace and quiet did the soul good every now and then.

"What sort of news?", Naruto murmured, grimacing as he forced the foul food into his mouth. It somewhat helped to hold his breath when he tried to swallow it.

"Master Isamu is holding an exhibition for some of the other local masters in a few days.", En began and Naruto perked up with interest. "Some of those contending will be bringing their own fresh recruits. Blood is going to be on demand."

"Mine and the other new ones, surely.", Naruto snorted with derision. While he'd been wary to display his dislike in the beginning, it had been abundantly clear that his hatred was shared among the fighters, especially En himself. Their dislike, as long as it was kept in private, would not be punished by the instructors.

"Aye.", En chuckled darkly, smirking at him as he scratched his goatee. "Not that I think you're going to have any problems with whichever sorry ass recruit is thrown at you, but some of us is going to die."

Naruto nodded and agreed to this. As he'd come to know most of those he shared the training with, he knew some of them wouldn't live for long considering their lack of talent for battle.

"When?"

"4 days.", En answered, eating his food without any grimacing unlike Naruto. "We're gonna make sure we all have a proper goodbye for those of you who is going to be attending."

"You wont be attending?", Naruto questioned with an arched brow, receiving a shake of denial in response.

"Nah. Only recruits against recruits for this one, but at the very least you wont have to kill each other."

"...Small blessings...", Naruto muttered with a frown. He already hated the fact that he would, in just 4 days time, be forced to kill someone else who was forced to fight, but he did still see the blessing of it at the very least not being one of his comrades that he had trained with for 2 weeks already.

"Only sort of blessings we're gonna get mate.", En snarked and they shared a small chuckle together before they continued to eat in silence. As they were about to finish, En took a deep breath. "Let me ask you something."

"Hm?" Naruto looked up from his food to see En looking at him with a determined expression.

"Why are you here?"

Naruto opened his mouth to answer, but the strange glint in En's suddenly hard expression made him pause for a second.

"I already told you. I was-"

"Funny thing, about the 'Royal Army'.", En interrupted him coolly. Grabbing the top of his vest, which signified his position as an instructor among them, he pulled it down to reveal his chest. Over the chest where his heart was located was a small tattoo, a symbol of an eagle. "You cant be a member without getting one of these, you see." En now smirked at him as Naruto could feel his face become ashen, a pit forming in his stomach. "Considering our state of clothing, its been very obvious since the very first fucking moment that you have not ever been a member of my old profession. Which begs the question, why are you really here?"

Heart pounding in his chest, Naruto's mind was working quickly to try and formulate a plan. Seeing the calculating and expectant expression of En's face made Naruto pause however, as a question formed at the forefront of his thoughts.

"...If you've known that my past was a lie, why didn't you alert anyone?", Naruto whispered sinisterly and looked to see if anyone was listening, readying himself to move if need be. He'd attempted to channel the Kyuubi's chakra a week ago to see if it could bypass the chakra dampeners on his wrist, but they had grown uncomfortably hot in the effort which made him stop. If an emergency demanded it, he could try to overload them and see what happened.

"Why the fuck would I do that?", En scoffed, but his cool scowl still remained on Naruto. "I don't owe any of the fucks here anything, especially not our esteemed 'Master'." Naruto took note of the amount of venom in En's words. "But no, you ain't a member of the 'Royal Army', that much I know. I've been here for years and seen countless slaves come and go. You learn to recognize a lot of funny personalities in my position, but you...", En trailed off and leaned a little across the table, a dangerous glint remaining in his eyes. "...You aren't here on the same premises like the rest of us. You're waiting for something. You **WANT** to be here..." Naruto refused to answer, but damned himself for what had obviously been poor acting. Seconds passed between them where Naruto was thinking hard on what to do when En suddenly chuckled and leaned back in his seat again, his expression loosing some of its cool. "Relax son, I'm not going to do anything to endanger whatever you're here for."

Naruto narrowed his eyes at him.

"...Then why mention this at all...?", Naruto muttered. A smirk was his answer.

"Whatever you're here for, whatever it is, might be of interest to me.", En began as he finally finished his food. "I might want to be a part of it, whatever it is you're here to do. If you ever need help...", En shrugged and let his meaning linger. Standing up to leave and resume their training, En threw him one last parting shot. "Think on it. One cannot have enough 'friends' after all."

Naruto was left to finish his feed in peace, but training resumed quickly. He'd been given much to think about.

* * *

The day arrived quicker than what Naruto had hoped for, the day of the exhibition that would be held in the estate in front of the esteemed guests and nobles. They had all been given a proper instruction upon their required conduct by Mari before they were taken, one by one, towards the servant quarters in the estate that was used by the slavegirls who worked in service of the house, in order for them to wash up and be presentable for their betters.

Naruto had an initial instinct of embarrassment as he'd been taken to the baths and ordered to strip by the 3 girls who would be washing him, but he quickly adjusted after reasoning with himself. The girls didn't seem to care the slightest as they had probably done this for a long time already. It felt good to be finally washed and get clean for the first time in what felt like forever. Some longing for intimacy surged in him as the girls laid their hands on him, but he quickly squashed the urge. The girls already got enough shit as it was without him projecting his needs at them.

The appointed hour arrived sometime during the day, when they had all been properly outfitted with their gear. 14 of them would attend the exhibition and they all knew not all of them would return. They all said their goodbyes before Mari came to get them along with a whole bunch of guards to escort them. Chained to make sure they would not try to escape, they were all led in a line up the stairs and into the main room.

As they entered, Naruto being third in the line of his comrades, the guests 'ooh'ed' and 'aah'ed' at them while chattering excitedly. As they were lined up along one of the walls, Naruto spotted the other recruits lined up against the other walls a distance away from them, chained together as they waited like themselves.

Naruto himself, most likely due to his large stature, received some attention that made him want to strangle the silkily clad vermin around him. Their upper bodies was bared for the guests pleasure, their lower bodies covered in loincloths and some rudimentary leg protections that would do very little against a direct cut or stab. As such, there was little Naruto could do when some of the guests began to touch him, except stand there and take it unless he'd want to lose his head.

Doing his best to distract himself, Naruto observed his surroundings. While there were some tables and such filled with foods and beverages around the middle of the room, there was still a wide area left for them to fight each other in. The slave girls were dressed up in silk that barely covered them as they walked about with trays of food and refreshments. Naruto took note that despite that Isamu was obviously and visibly entertaining his guests, Mari was nowhere to be seen among the attendants. Isamu probably hid her away from the public eye, preferring to keep her to himself.

An hour went by and the crowd had begun to grow antsy. Naruto took a deep breath, steeling himself for what was to come when he saw Isamu move into the middle of the room.

"Honored guests! If I could have your attention for just a moment!", Isamu yelled out with an accommodating smile. The many of the slavegirls moved around him and began to move the tables and such out of the way. "'The 'Day of Silence' is soon upon us, and while only a select few will be honored to participate, there is nothing stopping us from enjoying a little friendly competition of our own.", Isamu grinned at the crowd who applauded him, while Naruto silently seethed in the background. He wondered how long Isamu's smile would last if their positions were switched. "Let us have contest!"

The crowd roared in approval as Isamu left the floor, giving room for the fighters to do what they were ordered to.

A guard walked up to Naruto and unlocked his chains. Naruto frowned as he realized he'd be the first to fight.

Rubbing his wrists to alleviate some of the discomfort the chains had wrought, his eyes widened upon seeing another guard come up to him with his weapon.

It was a large, metal halberd. It was an enormous weapon, the shaft thick and purely made out of iron along with its blade. It looked to be around 7 feet long, a bit shorter than his previous halberd. The shaft was simple, with leather grip strung out for his comfort. The blade of the axe was long and curved, forgoing the typical spear tip as the top of the axe curved in such a manner as to replace the spear. A blade, smaller than the primary one, was set to counter its weight, which would allow Naruto to use it for a deadly swing in reverse. While there were no engraving upon the weapon, its design very simple, Naruto could easily see that the weapon had cost a great deal of money to make. He had obviously impressed Isamu if he'd spent such money on him.

Taking the weapon from the guard, Naruto played with its weight for a moment to test its balance. It was heavier than what he was used to, especially since his chakra was dampened, but he would make do with it.

The crowd murmured excitedly as Naruto stepped into the middle of the dimly lit room, the smell of incense and wine filling his nostrils as his senses were heightened in expectation of the coming fight. The other fighter, a young man by the look of it, took his place before him.

Naruto sent a small prayer for the young man before him. The young recruit wore a standard katana, a weapon Naruto was intimately familiar fighting against.

Isamu raised his arm in the air, waiting a moment for the fighters to take their position properly.

"Begin!"

Sinking into a combat-ready crouch, Naruto held the halberd with its point towards his opponent. Seeing his opponent move to take the offensive, Naruto let him come on his own.

As he stepped within range of Naruto's halberd, Naruto cleaved the air horizontally in a feint that was easily dodged. Quickly adjusting and swinging it back in a reverse swipe as the slave lunged, his opponent was surprised as he had believed Naruto to be overextended. Leaning back in a desperate sway to remove his neck from Naruto's cleave, he barely managed to avoid decapitation.

Lunging forward in the middle of his swipe, Naruto kicked the man in his gut as hard as he could. It struck true and sent him sprawling to the floor with a guttural cough.

Putting both arms on the shaft of the halberd, Naruto used the momentum from his previous swipe to heave his weapon above his head, bringing the weapon down with a ferocious roar that made the crowd gasp in excitement.

The other slave barely managed to roll out of the way as the halberd slammed into the ground, embedding itself into the marble tile at their feet. A stray thought in the back of Naruto's mind hoped that Isamu wouldn't be angry with him for ruining the marble tiles of his floor, but he shoved the thoughts away for now.

The slave managed to roll to his feet, calming himself and hacking up air from his previous hit to his midsection. Naruto calmly reset his stance and moved to close the distance between them.

While the other slave used a weapon that was much faster than Naruto's, he was unable to get close enough to use it. Seconds ticked by as the best the other slave was able to do, was to dodge and weave out of the way. He was so focused on escaping Naruto's halberd that he failed to react whenever Naruto released the shaft to strike him with his hand or kick at his legs.

Hit by hit, he began to move slower and slower and Naruto eventually decided that enough was enough.

Spinning into another strike, Naruto delivered a mule kick to his gut. Continuing the swipe, Naruto stepped close and swept the legs away from beneath his opponent, sending him sprawling to the ground. Before he could recover, Naruto kicked his sword out of his hand and placed his boot on the slave's throat.

Swallowing thickly, Naruto turned his gaze towards Isamu as the crowd applauded and roared in approval. Sending Naruto a glance of approval himself, Isamu looked towards the master of the defeated slave as the crowd chanted for blood. The other master merely smiled with amusement, shrugging as he sent a dismissive wave of his hand at Isamu's questioning look. Smirking, Isamu nodded at Naruto as the message was clear.

The slave was to die.

Naruto sucked in a sharp breath and quickly steeled himself. The slave under his foot had begun to plead for his life, but the crowd had decided. For the sake of his cover, Naruto would have to obey.

Tightening his grip on the halberd, Naruto allowed his expression to break into one of sorrow for just a moment as he gazed down at the slave who looked back with a pleading gaze.

"...Forgive me...", Naruto muttered quickly, his expression sinking back into one of iron as quick as he could.

Removing his foot from the slave, Naruto took a step back as he heaved the weapon into the air yet again. A short scream of protest escaped the slave's lungs before the halberd's blade crashed into his chest, cleaving into his flesh and destroying his heart in a second.

The crowd roared in approval as the slave's voice cut off into a wet gurgle, stilling quickly as he died almost immediately.

Naruto gave the broken body a dispassionate stare before he ripped the blade of his halberd out of the corpse, ignoring the splattered blood that followed. His weapon was quickly taken from him as he was chained back among the other slaves by the guards.

Naruto refused to meet the other's eyes, fearful of what he would see. He was ashamed of himself and what he'd done, despite how much he told himself it was necessary. Closing his eyes, he felt the guards release one of his comrades. Their time to shed blood in the name of their master had come as well.

Even with a closed gaze, the memory of the other slave's fearful and pleading gaze looked back at him from beneath his eyelids.

* * *

As the day had ended, Naruto had killed 3 other slaves, while the other 4 that he had fought had been allowed to live. 3 of the 14 of their own that had fought had died, but some of them, like Tamaki, had put on such a bad display that Naruto suspected Isamu to find some other use for them.

No words had been spoken between them when they were finally allowed to wash up after the last of the guests had disappeared. The slavegirls seemed a bit more tender in their treatment of them as they helped them wash, but no words had been shared between them. Naruto had curled up on his filthy bed after being locked into his cell and Naruto was thankful for the silence.

The days following the event resumed as normal, but Naruto noticed that one day, some of those who hadn't performed well just suddenly disappeared.

During their sparring, Naruto questioned En on Tamaki and some of the others absence.

"They're gone, mate.", En shook his head coolly. "Mira informed me they were to be taken to one of the many fight pits in the streets, gambled away for money. They are already dead."

Naruto's heart went out for Tamaki and the others, swearing to himself that he would have revenge for them. Isamu had a lot to answer for, along with the rest of his ilk.

Speaking of Isamu, their master had been observed above them several times over the last few days. While Naruto had been a bit nervous about his performance, seeing as his weapon had ruined some of the masters marble tiles, Isamu seemed to be practically glowing with contentment whenever they saw him.

Something was up and Naruto had a creeping suspicion as to what it was.

* * *

"The hell is all this!?", one of the other fighters exclaimed as they entered the feeding hall. Wine and food better than what any of them had seen in forever filled the tables, so their shock was more than understandable.

"Woah, is this for us? It cant be!", another exclaimed.

Their excited murmurs were halted as Mira entered the room, regarding them with her usual chilled expression.

"Complements from the Master.", Mira tilted her head, allowing them all to dig in. While most of the slaves threw themselves over the wine and the food in reckless abandon, Naruto remained by En's side. Mira looked towards the 'First Instructor'. "En.", she began and En perked up in response. "The master has ordered the men to relax and celebrate tonight. Tomorrow will bring a big announcement that will explain tonight's festivities."

"As the master commands, Lady Mira.", En confirmed respectfully. Sharing a nod, Mira turned to leave the men to their celebration. Naruto and En shared a look before they quickly moved to secure themselves some of the food and wine.

The evening stretched on and day eventually became night when Naruto and the rest of the fighters finally retreated to their cells. Resigning himself to sleep, Naruto was disturbed again after a short while by a guard opening his cell.

Meeting the guard at the door, Naruto frowned at what greeted him.

Isamu had sent a guard to escort some slavegirls down for them, to bring them pleasure if they wished for it. Naruto could already hear some of the other fighters enjoying themselves with some of the girls in their cells, but Naruto would be damned before he ever did so. While he was tempted, there was no way for him to tell if these girls wanted it or not as he sincerely doubted they'd give an honest response if he asked them.

Just as he was about to deny the offer, one of the girls, a very pretty brunette, got his attention with a smile, winking at him upon eye contact. Giving her a further appraising glance, Naruto noticed what she was doing.

One of the girl's hands were discreetly set in a handsign; she was a 'Kunoichi'!

"I'll have her.", Naruto murmured, pointing at the girl in question while maintaining eye contact with her. As far as he could tell, he didn't recognize her, but she might have been under concealment.

The guard pushed said girl into his cell and locked the door behind them. The girl smirked saucily at him as they were alone in the cell together.

"Charming place.", the girl said, smiling confidently as she placed on of her hands on her hips. Naruto merely snorted at her and shook his head with amusement. "Temari sends her regards."

With a twirl of her fingers, a small wooden tablet appeared in her grip which she held out for him. Frowning as he took it, Naruto noticed a small symbol of the tablet.

"This is...", Naruto murmured, eyes widening as he recognized the artwork.

"Yup! 'Sealing Arts' at its finest.", the girl grinned at him. "Not my field of expertise, but Temari told me enough to know how it works. It's simple enough.", she began with a finger raised to her lips. Naruto's eyes couldn't help but notice their rosy color; she was very attractive. "Push the tablet up and under the bands between the metal and your skin. As you channel chakra, the 'Sealing' will do the rest and unlock them by itself."

Naruto nodded at her words and moved to test them. Doing so quickly, he sighed in relief as the band unlocked with a soft _'click'_. He put it on again quickly as he couldn't afford anyone knowing about this just yet. Quickly hiding the tablet upon his body, he looked back at the girl with a smile.

"So? What is your expertise, if you do not mind me asking?"

"Infiltration, sedition and assassination.", the girl smiled, winking at him when he couldn't help but give her a nervous glance. "I'm not here for the latter, do not worry. We're allies in this."

"You have a name?", Naruto questioned, figuring the girl to be some sort of Anbu.

"You don't need my name.", the girl giggled, looking airily around the room when her eyes finally flitted between himself and the bed with a smirk. "So, I'm stuck here for the better part of an hour. What do you wanna do?"

"You don't have to worry about that.", Naruto waved off, having noticed her teasing looks towards the bed. "I'm thankful enough for-"

"We both have a cover, do we not?", the girl interrupted him with a sudden and hard stare. Surprised and confused, Naruto nodded at her. "Then let us act the part. If you're worried about my virtue, then don't." She smiled at him with an expression that didn't touch her eyes. "There is nothing left of it. I normally use my sex to kill my targets, so this is a welcome change of experience. I truly do not mind."

Her words chilled him to the bone, but he found himself unable to resist as she pushed him towards the bed. She was obviously a professional and would get herself out of their situation on her own and it was a long time since he'd been with someone in an intimate manner.

Naruto thought it was a horrible idea to lay with someone who normally killed her partners, but his caution disappeared out the window when her hands grasped him under the rags and demanded his attention to the fullest.

* * *

They were late to wake the day after, as the guards didn't appear to open their cells until lunch. Naruto was already seated and eating when En deposited himself heavily in the seat across from him.

"Good night?", Naruto murmured tiredly with a smile, snorting as En threw him a condescending glare. The man was obviously hungover.

They bantered lightly as they ate, eventually ending up in the pits as they prepared for another day of training. A guard emerged on the platform and yelled for their attention before they could begin.

Isamu emerged from the platform, smirking as he always seemed to do when he was pleased with himself.

"I bring news, my warriors.", Isamu began, grinning brightly at them from above. "Word has spread among the local nobility of the prowess of my house's latest recruits!" Naruto noticed how Isamu's eyes flitted over at himself for just a moment. "Word eventually reached one of our esteemed councilors, as his son attended my event. As such, we have been invited to participate in 'The Gauntlet' on 'The Day of Silence'!"

Naruto sucked in a sharp breath. This was good, this had been exactly what he had been looking for!

While Isamu continued to prattle on about the importance of the event and the glory of his name, Naruto ignored him and began to plot. 'The Day of Silence' was only 3 weeks away and he needed solutions. While he could keep things to himself and wing it from whenever he got inside of the palace, he'd rather have En and the others on his side when he did so.

Seeing some slaves begin to fight back would surely spur the rest to follow.

* * *

Dinner that day was an excited affair, but Naruto still insisted that he and En eat by themselves and away from the others. Making sure he sat with his back out and into the room so nobody saw his hands, Naruto looked at En as they began to eat their dinner.

"You remember your offer?"

"Hm?", En grunted and glanced at Naruto from his food.

"Your offer of...", Naruto let his words trail off for a moment as he looked at En meaningfully. "...'Friendship'. Is that offer still available?" Outwardly, En continued to eat, but his gaze flitted across the room where a guard kept watch over them by the exit. Receiving a nod, Naruto smiled at him. With a twirl of his fingers, the wooden tablet he'd received a night ago appeared in his hand. Slowly and deliberately, Naruto placed it under one of his bands and unlocked it.

En's eyes widened before his gaze hardened, lips set in a grim expression. Naruto quickly locked the band over his wrist again and hid the tablet back on his body.

"That is interesting.", En murmured in a cool tone, staring Naruto down. "What exactly do you intend to do with such a trick?"

Taking a deep breath, Naruto opened his mouth to explain.

"There is an army right outside of the city walls.", Naruto began, glancing over his shoulder to make sure nobody was listening in. "My job is to work from the inside of this city, preferably cause chaos within the palace on 'The Day of Silence'."

"Is that when the attack will happen?", En questioned thoughtfully. Naruto nodded at him.

"Aye. As most of the guards will gravitate towards the palace on such a grand event, it will be leaving the outer walls with less defenses. I cannot say too much...", Naruto shook his head. "...But people will be in place to sabotage the outer gates, ensuring our access into the city. The city is going to fall quickly as long as we can keep their main force there, in the palace. The more time we can get them, the more slaves they will be able to release inside the city, bolstering our numbers. I would like your help, preferably the others as well."

En rubbed his chin, a wary scowl upon his face as he considered Naruto's words. After a minute, En gave Naruto a nod. Naruto released a tense breath he had not realized he'd been holding.

"I will convince the others.", En began, a troubled expression appearing on his face. "But we need to bring Mari in on this."

"Mari?", Naruto grimaced with confusion. "Why? Isn't she firmly in Isamu's pocket? Are they not lovers?"

"She's his property.", En shook his head. "While we do not speak much, believe me when I say that she hates him probably more than you and me combined. At least we're not forced to share the fucker's bed, you get what I am saying?" Furrowing his nose with disgust, Naruto nodded in understanding. He supposed En was right in that. Even so, it seemed like Mari meant something to Isamu, even trusted her to a certain degree. That would be very useful if they could bring her into their fold. "How the fuck are we supposed to stay alive within the palace though? We're going to be outnumbered like crazy and I am not so keen on dying just yet."

"The slaves will join us when the fighting breaks out.", Naruto began. "Most of those attending will bring with them slaves to service them. They will be a part of the initial confusion which will work to our advantage."

"And if they don't?", En frowned. "You have no guarantees here."

Naruto nodded as he had to concede that.

"How's your abilities with chakra?"

En gave it a moment of thought.

"Rusty, but its not something which is ever forgotten. I can handle myself well enough once I get the bands off."

Naruto nodded at him with a grin.

"Good. I have a plan you see...", Naruto leaned forward to whisper the beginnings of his plan. As En listened and gave his own valuable insight, Naruto felt the weight on his shoulders lift somewhat.

It felt good to have someone on his side again.

* * *

 _And done. Next chapter MIGHT be up in a couple of days. No promises however._

 _MiNdZeRo here, signing out._

 _(edit: seems to be some issues with the sites doc manager again. Certain diacritic signs fuck up the matrix.)_


	17. Chapter 16

**Naruto - Warlord**

 _AN:_

 _Hello again. Took me a bit longer time to get this out than what i had expected it too. For once, i've got no points that i wish to bring up and nag about, but i am extremely grateful for your feedback thus far. Had some mentions regarding the progression, both story and characters, and people seem to be pleased with the way things are going, so that's good._

 _This 'arc', if you will, is quickly coming to a close. Without revealing too much, we are rapidly approaching the point in this story where chakra techniques and the hidden villages will make their appearance. To all of you who has been asking about Kyuubi, Konoha, and more, it's coming._

 _Enjoy!_

 **Chapter 16**

An impressive armor of iron laid before Naruto on the floor of his cell. The helmet was an iron crown with plates around the head, framed with sharp spikes. A mask which depicted an emotionless expression functioned as a visor to protect his face with a pair of holes for his eyes to look through. The visor had a t-cross as a breathing hole.

The rest of the armor came in several pieces. The shoulder pads were square in its design, but had a certain height to it so it would give some protection for his neck, which was otherwise bare. The breastplate was designed to fit his body, being wider at his breast with a narrower frame towards his hips. Some chain mail hung from its bottom sides, where it would hang over his thighs to provide some protection for his lower body as well. The protection for his arms and legs came in pieces like the rest of the set. Some simple plating to be fit around his upper-arm and forearm, with the same for his thighs and shins while leaving the joints unobstructed to allow him a wider range of movement. His feet were covered in leather boots, cloth and leather wrapped up together to keep them firmly secured. His hands were left bare, which was a worrying prospect since his fingers were exposed when handling the shaft of the halberd.

This was the armor he'd been given to represent his master on 'The Day of Silence'. And that day had finally come. The weeks of harsh training had passed him by faster than what he'd expected and he'd often found himself thinking of his friends and his people.

Shou and Ryu, his closest friends... Were they still alive and well? Had their assault upon the mines gone well? Had it failed? Were they on their way or were they delayed?

Would Naruto begin his assault with no help on the way?

Doubts had begun to plague his mind now, but before he could ponder further, a knock on the cell door was heard.

Turning towards it as it opened, Mari greeted him with a wary expression. They looked between one another awkwardly and Naruto realized they had never properly spoken to one another, even after En informed him of Mari agreeing to help them in their quest for freedom.

"...En told me you would give me something.", Mari eventually muttered. Taking a deep breath, Naruto walked closer to her and brought out the wooden tablet. Unlocking the dampeners, Mari frowned at him nervously, "Are you sure that is safe to do now?"

"No choice.", Naruto murmured and gave her the tablet. "We'll be under constant watch by the palace guard when we arrive inside. The dampeners are supposed to go under our armor anyway, so we're just going to have to hope they don't notice. Make sure you get that to the rest of us, alright?", Naruto pleaded, gesturing to the tablet in her hand.

"I know what's at stake.", Mari nodded.

"Tell the others to hide the bracelets under the beds."

"I will.", Mari nodded again. "The girls will dispose of them after you depart, to ensure we're not exposed prematurely."

"The girls above are also in on it?", Naruto frowned at her. The more who knew, the greater the chance of discovery.

"They are. Don't worry, I will keep them in line.", Mari smiled in an attempt to placate him. It didn't do much to settle his nerves.

"Alright.", Naruto breathed. "Get going and good luck."

"And to you." Mari bowed, quickly shutting the cell again. They still had a while before they would depart for the palace.

Taking a deep, shuddering breath, Naruto hid the bracelets beneath the bed and began to put on the armor.

* * *

When they finally reentered the streets of 'The Ivory Docks' and saw the sun again for the first time in a very long while, Naruto had thought he'd gone blind. He resorted to pulling down the visor over his face to shield his sensitive eyes for the first 10 minutes of the walk.

He and the rest of the men were herded into 2 lines that were flanked by a double amount of guards around them. While they were allowed to carry their own weapons now, it also meant a much higher level of readiness to respond if they tried something. The guards eyes were glued to them at any time as they walked.

With Isamu in the lead and Mari at his side, Naruto and the rest of the men were slowly escorted through the bustling city. A discreet glance at En and some of the other men who Naruto knew had worn chakra dampeners ensured him that Mari had completed her task; now, they merely had to pray to whatever gods that watched that they went unnoticed.

The city was brimming with activity, but the crowds gave them a wide berth as they moved through the streets with their escort of armed guards. Naruto and the other men were all armored and dressed for the occasion, Isamu obviously having spent a fortune on their armors so they wouldn't embarrass him in the 'Gauntlet' in front of the entire city. Naruto could see people pointing at them and talking with interest, unknowing of the impending invasion.

Some sadistic part of Naruto looked forward to seeing their horrified faces as their city burned to the ground around them, but Naruto admonished himself for it. No matter how vile their traditions were, Naruto refused to believe they could all be inherently evil; The life of a slave had affected his disposition and he had to remind himself of that.

They were eventually brought to the palace where thousands of people were trying to enter all at once, many with their own slave fighters too. The palace gate where they let people inside were guarded by at least a hundred guards who checked the attendants lists, only letting in those who were invited.

Isamu conversed quickly with the guard who looked them over and checked his list, ushering them through the gate and into the Royal Gardens. The entire field around the palace was an exotic garden and took them nearly a minute to walk through before they reached the main entrance, an enormous open gate where people and servants milled about in excitement. Barely into the main entrance, they were quickly pointed towards the basement floor where the fighters would enter the 'Gauntlet'.

Naruto was already in awe at the foyer as the ceiling rose above them for what looked like more than a hundred feet, statues of gold and crimson curtains of silk draping the halls, but Isamu took his attention.

"Remember.", Isamu stared at them with a hard expression as they were lined up next to the large staircase that would lead them down into the competitors area. "This is not going to be a one-to-one battle. It's going to be a melee between teams. Even I have no idea what sort of environment they have created for you in the arena, so be prepared for anything. En!"

Hearing his master's bark, En stepped forward and bowed.

"Yes, Master!"

"I trust you to know the way around and make sure you find yourself at the proper gate when our match begins. I must go and find my seat."

"I will do so, Master!"

Bowing deeply, they allowed Isamu and Mari to deeper into the palace and out of sight, yet Naruto caught the nervous glance Mari threw at them from over her shoulder. They were all nervous as it was.

The guards continued to escort them into the basements bellow, which looked much like the dungeons back at Isamu's estate; bricked and dimly lit. Only difference was the size of the rooms and the corridors.

Moving into the basement floor, the corridor stretched on for what seemed like forever, slowly curving around the center of the structure where Naruto guessed the arena would be. Several wooden gates connected inwards with different teams waiting their appointed hour.

After a minute of walking, Naruto let his curiosity get the better of him, sidling up next to En.

"Why is it called 'The Day of Silence'?"

Hearing Naruto's question, En threw him a surprised glance from under his helmet, which had a mask that looked like a grinning Oni. The rest of his armor were simple in its design like the rest of them, ironclad, with his weapon of choice strapped across his back; a large nodachi.

"I am surprised you don't know.", En rasped at him, rubbing his goatee beneath the mask. "It's a bit of a long story..."

Before Naruto could ask him to elaborate, they finally found their gate. En managed to worm out some information of a grumpy guard who informed them that they were the 6'th team and would have to wait for a little while. They were given some silk bands of red that they were told to wrap around their upper bodies to signify what team they were fighting for. The enemy team would be blue.

The men seated themselves on the ground next to the gate, getting some final rest before the fight.

"So?", Naruto pressed as he sat down next to En. "What's the story?"

"Well...", En murmured thoughtfully, giving Naruto the impression that it was a story En hadn't told very often. "Do you know how our lands tradition regarding slavery first began?" Seeing Naruto shake his head negatively, En closed his eyes. "Well, to understand where 'The Day of Silence' comes from, you need to understand our history when it comes to our slavery. It began a long time ago, since before the time of chakra if scholars are to be believed."

"Before the 'Sage'?", Naruto questioned, referring to the 'Sage of the Six Paths' who were widely regarded as the 'father' of chakra.

"Aye, before the 'Sage'. At this point in time, today's slavery didn't exist. We called it 'Servitude'." En glanced at Naruto to gauge his reaction. "Those who ended up with nothing or had nothing could give themselves to another in servitude, swearing themselves to serve for as long as they were wanted or needed. This was seen as something honorable to do."

"So those who were orphaned or homeless could offer themselves to serve another family?", Naruto frowned at En. "Were they well taken care off?"

"Yes.", En confirmed. "There were laws in place to protect them from abuse. Misusing someone in 'servitude' was one of the vilest crimes one could commit and was punished accordingly. Likewise, misusing the trust and respect one was given in 'servitude' was punished just as harshly."

"So, this was your society's way of handling the poor and the downtrodden?", Naruto arched a brow at him, but En shook his head.

"Not just the poor and the downtrodden. If there was an invading army, the people offered themselves in 'servitude' to serve as the people's protection. When there was a blight and the people were starving, they offered themselves in service to help feed their people, working the farms of wealthier families or whatever they had to do to feed their loved ones. 'Servitude' was not a luxury like slavery, it was a mere necessity for society and not restricted to the commonfolk only." En gave a small shrug. "At some point, this eventually evolved to become the slavery we now have today. Nobody really knows when exactly, it just gradually changed over the course of many, many decades. Granted, I am likely remembering most of this wrong and it's an overly simplified tale compared to the actual course of history."

Naruto was thoughtful for a moment after En's words, but quickly realized his original question was still unanswered.

"And 'The Day of Silence'?"

"Right.", En chuckled. "At one point, when it was still considered an honorable thing to offer oneself into service, the largest invasion force 'Wind' has ever faced in history neared the borders. In order to protect their homes and their families, almost every man and woman of age across the land offered themselves to 'servitude'. 'The Day of Silence' was originally the day when all of these people marched out of their homes and off to war, leaving every city and village in all of Wind in silence from near complete abandonment."

Naruto blinked in surprise at the background story of the event they were currently attending. Naruto couldn't even begin to imagine the sense of duty and honor the people must have had to dedicate themselves to something like that.

There was no denying however, that somewhere along the line, their traditions had evolved in a horrible direction. While he admired the history of the land, the present was a cesspool of depravity of which he'd prefer did not exist.

Naruto and En continued to talk while some of the men slumbered. Eventually, their rest came to an end as a guard, an officer by the look of his distinctions, came up to them and informed them that they were the next to enter.

En barked for them to wake and take their positions at the gate.

Naruto breathed deeply now, feeling his pulse quicken.

This was it. A whole month of suffering just for this moment.

"...I really hope your friends on the outside do their fucking job...", En rasped nervously with a whisper, wary of the guards who would leave them as they entered the arena. It made Naruto chuckle.

"...Just continue as we would have until we see some sign that the invasion has began..."

"...Right...", En scoffed. "...Gotta just stay alive until then, huh...?"

Any response Naruto had planned was quelled as the gate began to open with a loud groan.

Tightening the hold over his halberd, Naruto slid the visor mask over his face. Upon En's command for them to march forward, they strode onward, each and everyone of the 43 slaves that Naruto had trained with for a month.

The sight that greeted them was something Naruto could never have been prepared for.

The dome of the arena stretched far above them for what looked like several hundred feet, painted in a golden hue. The stands towered up against the sides, filled with thousands upon thousands of people who roared in excitement upon their entrance. Some separate stands hung from the ceilings. These stands stood on round, hanging platforms above the arena which made Naruto question how safe it was and how in the bloody world they even managed to get up on it.

The arena in itself was several hundred feet wide, a deep pit splitting the arena in two halves. Several bridges connected the two halves with the arena sculpted to look like a town with simple wooden walls and random structures. A tower stood on each part of the arena, connected by a rickety hanging bridge.

As they arrived at the middle bridge, the opposing team on the opposite side, the crowd hushed. Looking towards the side, a throne stood on the stands on a part separated from the rest of the people. Naruto could see a few individuals located around it when 1 man, which was most likely 'Goro', rose from the throne. It was too far away for Naruto to make out any features on the man.

 **"Begin!"** , a voice thundered across the arena, the crowd erupting in bloodlust. Almost immediately, the opposing team began to move towards the bridge between them, eager to get things started.

En threw Naruto a worried glance.

"The hell do we do now?"

His comrades looked to Naruto as they all knew the plan; fight for their lives until the siege began.

"Do what we have to do for now. I'll keep an eye out on the crowd, see if i can see any sorts of hints that the siege has begun." En nodded in confirmation as Naruto saw the opposing group suddenly split up, spreading out into the battlefield. They would have to do the same unless they wanted to get flanked. "Those of you who know how to use chakra, stick to the front and protect the rest. Spread out!"

Naruto immediately ran for a separate bridge a bit further down the arena. As he progressed into the battlefield, Naruto quickly saw the corpses of the previous contenders lying around unattended in the field.

Butchered for these people's pleasure.

Tightening his grip on his weapon, Naruto continued his steady jog towards the second bridge. As he finally came upon it, he looked down the edge of the wooden construct and grimaced: a spike pit waited for anyone who lost their footing. Naruto could see some who had been unfortunate to fall, more who was killed during the previous matches.

Crossing the 7 feet wide structure, an opposing fighter emerged from one of the many structures. As he spotted Naruto, the man held onto his sword and dashed past a wall.

Chasing after him, Naruto was nearly decapitated as the man had merely turned a corner and waited for him.

Naruto stumbled back to his knee in surprise as he swayed back from where the sword had almost nicked his neck. Chakra surging into his arms for the first time in a long while, Naruto drove the tip of his halberd into the man's leg. Debilitated from the pain, his opponent could do nothing as Naruto quickly rose, pulling the halberd out of his wound before he stabbed his entire halberd through his opponent's gut.

Backhanding the slave off his weapon, Naruto sent a prayer for the young man who had been unfortunate to face him and ignored the crowd's cheer; they would get theirs soon enough.

Gazing over his shoulder at the sound of combat, back across the bridge of which he'd come, 2 of his comrades who Naruto knew didn't have any chakra had engaged an equal amount of enemies. Even at a mere glance, Naruto could tell that one of his comrades were having trouble with his opponent.

Bursting into a dash, Naruto moved to intercept before his teammate could get himself mortally wounded. His boots stomped across the bridge in a run and the enemy didn't see Naruto slam into him from the side, piercing into him with the halberd. Naruto used the force of his run to lift the man off the ground, before he speared the man to the dirt in a brutal fashion, the crowd roaring with approval on his showing. Naruto received an appreciative nod from his comrade of which he'd saved as the other one finished off his own opponent.

"You two!", Naruto barked, gesturing for them to follow him back across the bridge towards the enemy's side. "On me!" Without argument, the men jogged after Naruto.

Crossing the bridge again, they made their way through a few structures before they almost ran into a group larger than their own. The opponent group had 5 members against their 3.

Quickly moving to take the offensive, Naruto twirled the halberd above his head as he approached the closest enemy, who read Naruto's attack as a downward strike. Quickly adjusting his grip to swipe horizontally, Naruto cleaved the man across his chest, mortally wounding him when he attempted to sidestep. One of his comrades who used a 'naginata' charged upon him, forcing Naruto to go on the defensive as there was a limited amount of chakra he could use before it would raise suspicion. Aided by one of his teammates, the enemy paired up against Naruto while Naruto's teammates each squared off against their own opponent.

Blocking a swipe from the side as the naginata user attacked, Naruto sucked in a sharp breath of surprise as he momentarily let go of the handle with his left hand to avoid loosing his fingers when the opponent scraped his blade down the halberd's shaft. Shifting his feet to rotate his upper body, he managed to avoid a masterfully adjusted stab from the naginata user. Doing so, Naruto kept his opponent between himself and his teammate, managing to avoid getting flanked. Using the hand he'd let go of the halberd, he gripped around the shaft right below the blade of the overextended naginata, pulling its user towards himself.

Mirroring his own previous movement, the naginata user managed to avoid a stab to his own chest, but Naruto immediately kicked forward with a stomp which struck the man in his gut. Enhancing his strength with some chakra had the man flying into the wooden wall of a nearby structure, the wood splintering upon contact with the man's back before he fell to the ground. The slave remained unmoving, leaving Naruto to focus on the one remaining.

His remaining opponent in the current encounter used a katana, like so many others. Unleashing his attacks with a wild flurry, it became blatantly obvious that the slave's training with the sword was lacking. What he lacked in expertise however, he made up for with instinct which made it apparent how the slave had survived for so long.

Cleaving through the air with his halberd, Naruto had to lift his front leg and jump backward to avoid a cut to his shin as the other slave rolled beneath his strike in a lunging cut. Raising the halberd above his head along with his dash backwards, Naruto slammed his weapon down on his opponent's position. He had to raise his left arm and protect his neck from a cut with the armor of his forearm when his enemy simply sidestepped and immediately went back on the offensive.

This went on for a little while, both contestants dancing around one another. While the katana user managed to connect some strikes with his armor, the blade didn't have any weight to cut through and didn't affect Naruto any.

Tiring of their fruitless squabble, Naruto dashed into his opponent's comfort zone and held eye contact. Sufficiently distracted by the close range of his opponent, the other slave didn't manage to see Naruto's foot stomp down on his own. Enhanced with chakra, Naruto's foot crushed the other into the sand. Before the man could react much from the pain, Naruto slammed his head forward into his face and sent him to the ground.

Seeing his opponent out cold, Naruto immediately moved to help his comrades, quickly disposing those who remained.

For one of Naruto's comrades however, the damage had been done.

"F-Fuck!", one of Naruto's comrades cursed, clutching his thigh which bled profusely. Swearing loudly, Naruto anchored his halberd into the ground and moved to one of the corpses nearby. He ripped loose some of the clothing from one of the bodies which didn't need it anymore, swiping up a discarded katana sheath while he was at it.

"Lie down.", Naruto grunted, his tone leaving no room for argument and his bleeding teammate immediately obeyed. Prying away his teammate's hands upon his bleeding limb, Naruto quickly tied the cloth around his thigh as high up as he could, tying the discarded katana sheath into the cloth as well much to his 2 teammates confusion. Making sure the cloth was tight enough, Naruto began to turn the sheath forcefully within its confines, forcing the cloth to tighten around the man's limb in a makeshift tourniquet. "Don't!", Naruto snarled as the man groaned in pain when the tourniquet became tight, his hands fumbling to release the tension. "You're going to bleed to death if you let this go!" Gritting his teeth and with tears in his eyes, Naruto's teammate nodded and refrained from touching the tourniquet again. Making sure the tourniquet was properly fastened as well as stopping the bleeding, Naruto sighed and rose to a standing position again.

"That ain't gonna get better.", their last present teammate muttered worriedly, looking at his friend's wound.

"I know.", Naruto nodded and picked up his halberd. "But we've got healers in the army that's invading soon. He just needs to hold on until then." Receiving a nod of understanding from them both, Naruto pointed at the one still capable of fight. "You, stay here and protect him. Do **NOT** let him touch the tourniquet i made around his leg, no matter how much he starts to complain. It's going to get progressively more painful as the minutes progress, but it doesn't fucking matter. If that opens up, he dies, get it?"

The man swallowed nervously, but nodded. Happy with his consent, Naruto jogged along, intending to finish the fight as soon as possible.

Coming upon the one of the 2 towers in the arena that connected by a hanging bridge, his eyes were drawn to the sound of combat from above. Seeing some of his comrades in battle against the enemy on the bridge above him, Naruto decided to flank them and aid his nearest teammates. Sprinting up the tower as fast as he could, Naruto ignored the burn in his muscles as he came upon the enemy team in the tower, their backs facing him as they fought his team in their front.

Making his way across the hanging bridge had some consequences however, as the bridge began to shift with his weight. One of the rearmost slaves glanced over his shoulder, his face going ashen upon seeing them flanked.

Upon his warning yell, 3 of the slaves broke off from their group in order to stop Naruto, but as the hanging bridge was barely wide enough for just 1 to cross, their numbers counted for nothing and Naruto had the superior reach thanks to his halberd.

Coming upon the first slave, who was pushed forward by his less eager friends, Naruto quickly speared him upon the tip of his halberd. Yanking his weapon back and letting the man fall, Naruto moved the halberd into a twirl above his head, cleaving towards the next man horizontally. The man managed to duck, if only barely, but didn't see the reverse blow as he stood back up.

Cleaving into his head, the man was sent tumbling over the railing and Naruto quickly converged on the last in his path. The slave panicked and turned to run back to his friends, which was a mistake both himself and his team would pay for.

It took them only half a minute to kill off those that remained.

"Thanks for the help, Naruto.", one of his teammates grinned, clasping his arm with Naruto in salutations. Naruto merely nodded back while he got his breathing under control.

"Lost anyone yet?", he questioned, relief flooding him when he received a shake of the head.

"None, only some cuts and bruises. Nothing major."

They quickly made their way to the ground again and was about to split up, when Naruto finally turned his head towards the nobleman's area of the stands where 'Goro' sat on his throne. Guards who had filled the arena stands seemed to be leaving.

The crowd was hushed and murmured in confusion, the natural order and proceedings disturbed by the moving activity of their security.

His pulse began hammering in his chest, wondering if this was it. Was the invasion finally underway?

Moving closer towards the area where 'Goro' remained on his throne, Naruto could see 'Goro' standing next to an officer, screaming orders while the guards next to him scrambled to get moving. The other noblemen around him looked scared and confused.

Naruto grinned sinisterly. It could only mean one thing.

It was **FINALLY** time!

Taking a deep breath, Naruto pushed chakra into his lungs and throat in order to enforce them.

 **"Slaves!"** , Naruto roared and an almost instant hush fell over the entire arena. The guards stopped moving and Naruto could see every single head in the entire arena turn to him and his booming voice. **"Everyone! Hear me!"** , Naruto continued. He needed them all to listen. **"As of this very moment, an army is invading the city with the intentions of crushing those who hold you enslaved! Take this bid for freedom and fight for your lives! Fight! Fight until we're all free!"** Raising his hands in front of his chest, Naruto gave himself a second of preparation, before he formed a hand sign he had not assumed in many, many years. A surge of nostalgia filled him as chakra burst into his arms and he couldn't help but grin beneath his mask. **"'Multiple Shadow Clone Technique'!"**

A storm of chakra was sucked out of his body, enveloping the entire field of the arena, covering it in sudden smoke which blanketed even the stands.

The crowd screamed in fear and confusion, but remained seated for the moment as the smoke slowly disappeared...

...And in the arena, was Naruto, along with several hundred **'Shadow Clones'**.

Rearing his halberd into the air with a battle cry, his action was mirrored by every single clone. The resounding warcry deafened the crowd's screaming as the arena became a blur of activity.

The crowd swarmed without control and slaves could already be seen fighting for their lives among the locals.

His clones lunged for the stands, using their chakra to leap onto the stands where they quickly began to dispatch the guards while pacifying the locals, with painful force if necessary.

Naruto himself however had a completely different task at hand. Narrowing his eyes at Goro, Naruto broke into a sprint, pushing chakra into his legs as he did so. After a couple of feet, Naruto leapt unto a structure which he used to lunge forward towards his target. Soaring through the air towards Goro, Naruto reared his halberd above his head as he intended to cleave 'Goro' in two at the middle.

Seeing Goro, with a strange calmness about him, begin to do several handsigns had Naruto widen his eyes in shock.

"Oh, fu-"

 **"'Wind Release: High Pressure'!"**

A small wisp of air emerged around Goro, which was the only warning Naruto got. The wisp burst into a blinding force of wind, which immediately ripped the structure around Goro to pieces. Those who had been around Goro quickly panicked and ran for their lives as everything fell apart around them.

The wind slammed into Naruto who had barely managed to cross his arms in front of his face in order to protect himself. It knocked the breath straight out of him and sent him flying across the arena.

His body plowed into one of the towers and the entire structure crumbled down on top of him, burying Naruto beneath the rubble. Stone by stone, it all fell on top of him, battering his body without mercy.

Groaning in pain, Naruto dug his way through the rubble, finally emerging after a long while. He blinked to clear his vision which was still swimming from hitting his head.

"...That fucking hurt...", Naruto snarled, admonishing himself for his stupidity as one of his ribs felt like they had been broken. He had mistakenly assumed Goro to be some pampered and defenseless noble. Obviously, that was not the case.

Managing to rise to his feet, Naruto noted that his armor was miraculously undamaged along with his halberd, not counting the unavoidable dents and scrapes. The arena was now in a state of total pandemonium, slaves, guards and Naruto's clones all fighting for their lives. Naruto's teammates were nowhere to be seen, but he figured them to be out there fighting like everybody else.

Before he could reflect further, Goro himself slammed into the ground a short distance away from himself. Lowering himself into a battle ready stance, Naruto finally took a moment to observe his target.

Goro Mitsue was a man in his late forties, his receding hairline leaving the top of his head bald while the remaining graying black hair he had was kept in a neat ponytail behind his head. His face was hard and weathered, if unblemished, with a thick beard covering his current expression which was set in a snarl. There was not a single ounce of warmth in his brown eyes.

He wore a loose and traditional robe of silk in red, which did nothing to hide the frame of his well-built body beneath it. While he wasn't as tall as Naruto he still came pretty close and it was obviously he took care of his body.

Naruto wondered what his background was. Royal Army? Shinobi?

He could only speculate.

"Slave.", Goro drawled venomously, his tone eerily reminding Naruto of Sasuke. It brought an unpleasant wave of memories. "How is it that you find yourself without proper restraints?"

Spitting out some blood that had clotted together in his mouth, Naruto chuckled and straightened his back.

"That's an obvious question, is it not?", Naruto admonished the man, enjoying the angry frown that appeared on Goro's features.

"I assume you are part of the invasion?", Goro questioned. Humoring his enemy, if only to buy himself the time to catch his breath again, Naruto nodded. "So you infiltrated the ranks of the slaves in order to...what, exactly?"

"Had to get inside of the palace somehow, right?", Naruto shrugged.

"But to what end?", Goro drawled dangerously, scowling down at Naruto. "I doubt you've enjoyed our hospitality directed at our slaves merely for the chance of seeing the palace. Are you a shinobi?"

"Nah.", Naruto shook his head. Come what may, Naruto would honor his deal with Gaara and keep him unimplicated. "I'm just a soldier doing what I'm supposed to."

"Admirable.", Goro allowed grudgingly. "If I wasn't so utterly furious with your insolence, I would have offered you a job."

"Flattered.", Naruto tilted his head.

"I am sure.", he drawled in response. "Before I kill you and the rest of your army, I will have your name."

Naruto weighed his option of whether or not he should give his name. Thinking it couldn't do harm to show some common courtesy, he bowed lightly without removing his wary gaze, tensed and ready to move if he needed to.

"Naruto."

"Just... Naruto...?" Goro pursed his lips, rolling his name across his tongue.

"Just Naruto."

"Very well.", he acquitted. Clenching his fists, Goro sunk into a martial art stance, his fists towards Naruto. "I am Goro Mitsue, former Councilor of the 'Daimyo of Wind', ruler of 'The Ivory Docks'. I was once known as 'The Iron Fist'. Let me educate you as to why I was so aptly named before you die."

The man reeked of arrogance, but Naruto refused to let it anger him. Tensing his muscles in preparation for the coming battle, Naruto let the sounds of mayhem and panic from all around him fade away as he focused on what was before him.

'The Iron Fist'? He'd put his title to the test.

Without any more need to restrain himself from the use of chakra, Naruto unleashed his power and let it surge, charging his body with unnatural strength. Dashing forward with a speed not belonging to someone weighed down with such heavy armor, Naruto was upon Goro in a second.

Bringing the halberd down on top of Goro's head with a roar, Naruto's eyes widened in shock when Goro blocked his blade by crossing his arms, blocking his strike's path overhead. Using one hand to shove the halberd away, Goro let the other fist ram into Naruto's gut with thundering force.

The force went straight through his armor, driving the air from Naruto's lungs who quickly stumbled to regain his footing. Goro spun into a backfist directed towards Naruto's ribs, but he narrowly managed to block the strike with the shaft of his halberd. The blow was still powerful enough to send him reeling back, sliding along the dirt until a wooden wall in the arena stopped his movement.

"Tch!", Naruto spat, flexing his hands as his palms stung from where the shaft had dug into his skin.

'The Iron Fist' indeed.

Gazing at Goro's fists, who remained at his previous position while patiently waiting for Naruto to make his move, Naruto was unable to observe any anomalies with Goro's body.

Was it a Jutsu? Bloodline ability? Some obscure chakra technique much like the 'Rasengan'?

Naruto had no idea how he did it, but he had struck him with his halberd as hard as he could. No skin without the aid of chakra should have been able to stop it.

Tiring of Naruto's observation, Goro dashed onto the offensive, sprinting for Naruto with a burst of speed. Jumping to the side to avoid Goro's fist, the wall was punctured by Goro's seemingly unprotected fist who quickly resumed his assault.

Strike for strike, Naruto either dodged or blocked, but was never able to go on the offensive. Each strike which he blocked had him grit his teeth, his hands stinging painfully from the force.

Spinning into a reverse swipe, Naruto tried to swipe Goro's legs from under him, but he merely lowered his stance and blocked it with the back of his hand. Before he could recover, Goro delivered a double handle strike to Naruto's gut. Heaving over his arm from the force, Naruto felt as if he was about to hurl and loose all content in his stomach. Before he could do so however, Goro delivered a devastating hammer strike to the back of Naruto's head.

Naruto's face hit the dirt, his eyes swimming with debilitation. Recognizing the immediate danger he was in, he managed to roll to the side just in time for one of Goro's fists to puncture the ground where his head had been less than a second earlier.

Naruto rose to his feet quickly, but stumbled as his balance was shot to hell. His head was still ringing and the entire world seemed to be shifting violently.

He was getting nowhere with this; Goro outclassed him.

 **"Shadow Clone Technique!"** , Naruto exclaimed with a hastily formed handsign, eager to buy himself some time to regain his bearings. The clones which formed immediately threw themselves on Goro.

With an expression as cool as ice, Goro began to dismantle the clones one by one as they attacked. While the clones used a replica of Naruto's halberd, they were unable to find an opening in Goro's defense. The clones couldn't even block as Goro's strength was too much for them, dispelling even when reacting as they should.

Taking a deep breath, Naruto moved to attack along with his remaining clones.

Seconds passed this way, with Naruto and his clones doing their best to breach Goro's defenses without giving the man any breaks. Seconds turned to minutes and Naruto eventually had to summon even more clones, but to no avail.

Sweat had began to pour from Naruto now, gritting his teeth as he blocked a backhanded strike that sent him sliding back yet again. Without even looking at him, Goro continued his defense against the remaining clones who swarmed him.

"Fuck!", Naruto snarled with frustration as he came to a stop. Stopping himself from fruitlessly attacking yet again, Naruto calmed himself and tried to figure out a way to get past whatever the hell Goro was doing.

He was obviously a close-quarter expert, but that was not what worried Naruto. He just needed some way to damage Goro, seeing as he obviously wouldn't be able to outlast him.

A thought sprung into his mind, his breath stopping for a moment as he considered the idea.

He could try and use the Kyuubi's chakra. He had done so during the chuunin exams of his childhood when he battled against Neji, as well as in his last battle against Sasuke in the 'Valley of the End'. Using it would come with some risk of loosing himself to the bloodlust that followed, but what else could he do? Try as he might, Naruto didn't see a whole lot of options before him. He wasn't quite sure if he wanted to use the 'Rasengan', since it could potentially paint a target on his back in the future.

Resigning himself to use the Kyuubi's power, Naruto damned himself and swore he would amp up his training if he ever got out of this alive.

Never again was he going to be so pathetically outmatched!

Closing his eyes, Naruto reached deep within himself and began to pull on the seal with his chakra. Slowly, but surely, his skin and his muscles became warmer and warmer, his sense of touch and smell heightening by the second.

Feeling his blood as if it was boiling inside of him, Naruto opened his eyes and locked his enhanced gaze on Goro. Keeping a tight lid on his rage, Naruto stormed forward.

Twirling the halberd above his head, Naruto swung the blade horizontally for Goro. As sure as the rising sun, Goro moved to block just as before...

...But was swiped straight of his feet and sent tumbling into a nearby structure. The wooden walls collapsed on top of Goro, burying him in a cloud of dust and debris.

Wiping the shock from his face, Naruto smirked and gave himself a pat on the back. He could still do this. His clones mirrored his emotion and cheered loudly.

Stepping closer to where Goro had been buried, Naruto held his halberd trained and ready. He didn't believe for a second that Goro was down for good just yet.

A large explosion of wind and chakra suddenly burst from where Goro had been, sending debris and logs flying in every direction. Naruto managed to stick himself onto the ground with his chakra and narrowly deflected some of the incoming debris with his halberd. Hearing a roar from above, Naruto's eyes widened when he saw Goro in the air, throwing an entire log straight towards him.

Twirling his halberd furiously, Naruto managed to swipe the log from its trajectory before it could hit him, but it left him open to Goro who came flying at him a second after the thrown log.

An earth shattering strike hit him dead on in his face. The metal mask he wore was molded by the fist which had struck it, before it was sent flying off Naruto's head along with its user.

Tumbling across the field and through a wall, Naruto was unconscious for a second after the hit. The relenting disorientation made him realize too late that his body had stopped rolling. Goro was already standing above him with a murderous expression.

Dazed and confused, Naruto could only watch as Goro raised one of his hands to deliver a killing blow.

 **"Fire Release: Seething Blast!"**

A flicker of ember emerged between them and both Naruto and Goro quickly closed their eyes in shock and panic, turning away from what they knew would follow. An explosion of unrivaled scale washed over Naruto, singing his skin and sending him tumbling yet again.

Cursing whatever deity obviously had it in for him, Naruto anchored his halberd in the ground as he rolled, stopping his forced movement. Falling to one knee as his body ached painfully, Naruto could feel the burn marks across his face pulse irritably along with his heartbeat. He quickly began to channel the Kyuubi's chakra to heal some of the damage.

A good distance away from him, a disgruntled Goro rose to his feet from where he had fallen. The ruler grimaced, his clothes torn and burned with his upper body fully exposed, painful burns littering his skin. He was much worse off than Naruto, which Naruto supposed he had to count as a blessing.

To their side stood the familiar figure of En, one of his hands stretched towards them as it burned, the other clutching the handle of the nodachi.

"...The fuck are you doing, you moron!", Naruto roared in aggravation, realizing that it had been En who had released the 'Fire Technique'. "Are you trying to kill me!?"

Throwing Naruto a condescending glare, En closed his burning hand, putting the fire out without any remaining damage to himself.

"I saved your life. Get to your fucking feet.", En rasped without sympathy.

Naruto managed to do so, albeit on unsteady legs as his burns slowly healed. At the very least, En had hurt Goro worse than himself.

"...You...", Goro hissed from his hunched position, his gaze burning through En with hatred of which Naruto had not seen before. "...Not even a thousand death's would be enough to punish you for this...!"

"You think too much of yourself. You aren't worth dying over at all.", En smirked at Goro with disgust clearly written across his face. "10 years I've suffered as a slave. I will carve every lash I've ever endured into your body and sear your eyes from out of your **FUCKING** skull!" Flourishing the blade into a horizontal position before himself, En dragged the palm of his hand across the length of the blade and cut his hand open. Dressing the edge with his own blood, Naruto was shocked to see the blood bursting into flames, igniting the blade with fire. With anger that bordered on the edge of insanity, En glared Goro down with a pointed, burning sword. "For every brother I've lost to this wretched city, I **SWEAR** I will see you dead at the end of this day, even if it costs me my own life!"

En burst into a mad dash straight towards the wounded Goro who readied himself as quickly as he could. Naruto could only watch as En began to effectively, yet with sadistic languish, dispatch of Goro. Goro put up a good fight, he truly did, but his burns was ruining the man's focus. En's sword easily seemed to pierce Goro's invisible defense and cut by cut, strike by strike, Goro was slowly being cut to pieces.

Shaking his head, Naruto pulled himself together and charged at Goro as well, intent on aiding En.

Whenever Goro would try to attack, En simply weaved around him and delivered a cut that was instantly and painfully cauterized, further debilitating the ruler. Naruto would run interference and disturb him, stabbing at the ruler from his flanks. This went on for several seconds, the tyrant becoming slower and slower from the pain that wracked his body.

Finally releasing a scream of pain, anger and frustration, Goro lunged in desperation for En who merely ducked under his attack, swiping his nodachi across Goro's thighs. Cutting deep into the muscles and tissue, Goro fell to the ground in an instant with a guttural scream of anguish. Blood seemed to be pouring out of every inch of his body now. It was a gruesome sight as the man had put up a long fight.

Breathing hard, Naruto paused and remained at his position. While Naruto hated Goro and everything he stood for, he'd only suffered the city for a month. En was more deserving of the act of claiming his life.

With deliberate slowness, En reached down for Goro's hair, dragging the ruler back up into a kneeling position. Yanking the man's head back, En glared down into his eyes.

 **"For you."** , he rasped hatefully.

Flicking the nodachi in his hand into a reverse grip, En raised the burning blade and drove it down and into Goro's mouth.

Naruto flinched at the brutality, but refused to look away from the spectacle. The sound that escaped the dying Goro was horrific, the gurgle sure to stick with him in his memories for a long time as blood oozed out of the man's mouth around the intruding blade.

As En pulled the blade from out of Goro's body, the fire on the blade was extinguished. He let the corpse drop, slowly sheathing his blade while the remains began to burn from the inside out. En's gaze remained on the ground with unseeing eyes.

Naruto threw the now burning body a last glance before he began to move. He still had a job to do.

Goro Mitsue, the ruler of 'The Ivory Docks', was dead.

* * *

 _And done. Let me know what you think!_

 _MiNdZeRo here, signing out._


	18. Chapter 17

**Naruto - Warlord**

 _AN:_

 _Heeeey, back again. Earlier today i finished chapter 23, so i figured i didnt really have an excuse anymore to not get this chapter out._

 _Last chapter got a lot of love, thanks for that. Got a surprising amount of guest reviews, who i unfortunately can't respond to personally, so the points that were raised that i found interesting enough to bring up, i'll do now:_

 _While i agree that konoha bashing would fit in this story, im sorry to inform that no can do. Bashing makes me limper than a noodle and i think it's been done a million times already. That is to say, i am not hating on stories that bash, i just dont want to write such an angle myself. A confrontation between Naruto and his former friends and family is going to happen down the line though, as i've mentioned many times already, so stay tuned for that._

 _Someone also had some interesting theories regarding the elemental countries military forces correlated to the war going bad for the Shinobi nations. Without spoiling anything, this is a topic that will be explored further down the line, but that's still some ways off into the future. Just wanted to bring it up here so folks realize that we're not even halfway through the story and there's a lot more developments on the way. The relations between the Daimyo and the shinobi factions will also be explored further down the line when shit starts to get more political._

 _Lastly, there's been a lot of flattering reviews, but most of them i have been able to respond to personally so this is for all of the guest reviewers who i have not been able to address personally. Thank you so much for all of your kind words. I am grateful to those of you who took the time to critique as well, naturally._

Enjoy!

 **Chapter 17**

'The Ivory Docks' burned in the wake of their invasion.

Upon Goro's death, the remaining defenses throughout the city had quickly crumbled and one by one, the forces eventually surrendered to their mercy. Shou had led the charge admirably, attacking the city's outer defenses with their main force along with the slaves they freed in the mines, angry and discontent to say the least with their former masters. The slaves within the city had rebelled, just as Naruto had hoped, but it had also caused a bloodshed of proportions that Naruto had, in his hubris, not expected.

It was a demure Naruto who trudged slowly down the eerily quiet streets of 'The Ivory Road', with only the sound of crumbling and burning buildings to keep him company. Corpses littered the streets as far as he could see, guards, locals and slaves all rotting together alike. Some of the locals which the surviving slaves had managed to get their hands on were strung up, hanged until death from the rooftops and windows.

By the gods, Naruto had walked past strangled children. Not even the innocence of children was spared the wrath of the slaves.

Naruto wasn't even sure he could judge them for it, considering what he had seen of their treatment.

The slaves had committed other gruesome acts of violence as well, which Naruto had been unfortunate enough to discover when he'd left the arena to join the fight to take the city. Making his way throughout the palace, he'd heard a horrifying scream for help. Normally, he wouldn't have cared much for the locals considering what he'd seen, but even this woman, noble and decadent in her tastes as she surely was, didn't deserve the fate of which the 4 angry slaves attempted to force upon her. Doing one wrong wouldn't right another after all, as hypocritical as that was of him. Naruto had killed the slave who looked like was taking lead and sent the rest on their way, with threats on their lives should they try something like that again.

Naruto had quickly made as many clones as he could and spread them out across the city to run damage control, but he could only do so much. He did what he could to herd all the locals of the city towards the palace, placing them in the middle of their beloved arena where he could keep control of them, but for many it was already too late as the slaves had already gotten their hands on them.

The night was dark, despite the orange tint from the burning city that marred the light from the moon. Smoke covered the sky, blocking any light from the stars that would have otherwise been easily observed.

Blood and cinders filled Naruto's nostrils as he walked through the city, alone. Shou and the others were surely looking for him, worried and afraid for Naruto's safety, but as he waded through the blood and the corpses of defenseless women and children, he just couldn't bring himself to care.

"...I have done...", Naruto whispered to himself, his eyes hollow and unseeing as his gaze went from one corpse to the other while slowly walking through the street. "...A terrible thing..."

* * *

With the help of En, their men and his clones, Naruto had eventually managed to gather the remaining survivors of the population inside the arena. While En had been unsympathetic for the locals plight, he'd bowed to Naruto's decision and aided as best as he could, much to Naruto's relief. After En's display against Goro, Naruto really did not want to cross paths with the former 'First Instructor'.

It was from the palace of which Naruto had sent his clones to link up with Shou and the rest, explaining the situation to them. Naruto had been greeted with victorious battle cries from his men and embraced as a long lost brother who finally made his way home.

It nearly brought tears to his eyes, but he couldn't help but feel undeserving of their affection. Even Ryu, who he'd left a month ago at odds with one another, embraced him with obvious relief. He was happy to see that his people, those who had come with them all the way from Kisara, had taken little to no casualties. Masaru, one of the officers who'd been left in the city to sabotage the gates, had managed to get himself a nasty cut in his side, but he'd grinned widely when Naruto visited him in one of the tents raised for the tending of their wounded.

Nao, the shy and nervous now 15 year old sister of Shou, was the one tending to Masaru, her hands lit up with the familiar glow of chakra as she worked on healing the wounded officer. She was still a bit too young to be exposed to the horrors of war, at least in Naruto's opinion, but considering how young he'd been when he'd first taken someones life himself...

He didn't really have the right to comment. If Nao wanted to help, then she was more than welcome to do so. The poor girl had been as intimidated by Naruto upon his visit to Masaru as she always had been around him, nearly messing up her technique which made Masaru wince in pain. Naruto had left them alone quickly enough, figuring it would be wise to do so before Nao accidentally made his wounds worse.

Working together, Naruto managed to quickly established a perimeter around the entire city, securing it as they began to sack the city for whatever it was worth while subduing the unruly slaves that currently ran rampant across the city.

They were all tired as morning came, but they couldn't rest just yet as they had to establish rotations and routines to do so in a manner that was sensible. Naruto had introduced Shou and his officers to En and the others at the palace, eager to rely on the slaves that were trustworthy to help them claim the city properly.

During the meeting between En's former slaves and Naruto's officers, En had given Naruto a long, inquisitive stare of appreciation and Naruto realized that he'd never made it clear to En that Naruto was the leader of their... group, or whatever the hell he was supposed to call them. En and the others had been more than willing to help since they provided medical aid to those in need.

It had taken them nearly 2 days to calm the city, subduing the rioting slaves as well as apprehending the unknowing caravans and trade ships who hadn't heard the news of the invasion. Those with slaves were quickly relieved of their wares under knife point while the rest were welcome to stay, although most made their way away from the city fairly quickly. It didn't take long for caravans and trade ships to stop coming there altogether, news of the city's fate probably traveling far very quickly.

Managing the recuperation of his people as well as the city was a logistical nightmare. Both himself and his officers were completely overwhelmed by the amount of work, but they somehow managed to ensure that nobody starved while they were there. They were also busy rationing whatever they could get their hands on, since their storages had been nearly emptied during the month they had stayed there while waiting and preparing for 'The Day of Silence'. Had they not managed to take the city, they would have been in a dire situation.

After a week, things were finally getting under control and people were able to get some proper rest. They had put many of the eager and motivated slaves to work and Naruto could already tell that many of them were eager to join Naruto and his people in their journey onward. The streets were eventually cleaned up, as Naruto had put the people to the grim task of carrying the bodies out of the city before they became riddled with disease. Bodies were to burn. A part of Naruto wanted to give them all a proper burial out of respect for those that remained after them, but there were simply too many corpses to do so.

Those originally from Kisara was mixed in opinion regarding the siege of 'The Ivory Docks'. Some were bitter regarding the bloodshed that had occurred while others were joyously feasting on the fruits of their labor. The slaves however, was mostly locked in joyous celebration. While they had the most casualties out of everyone in the siege, they were the ones who had nothing to lose, but everything to gain. Morale was high and Naruto was making sure they mingled with his people, since Naruto saw opportunity in their numbers. While they didn't have much to offer in resources, since Naruto claimed most of what he could from the city, he was very much interested in their manpower. After all, they did outnumber his own.

Sacking the city brought them all kinds of rewards. Foods, wines, armors and weapons, even treasures of gold and silver; it was almost more than what they could bring with them. They took horses and carts from the city and filled it to the brim with everything they could. It was more than enough to keep them all alive until they reached more forage-able lands and well beyond.

Naruto had taken a day to search through the palace and eventually managed to find Goro's personal chambers. Looking through the countless shelves and books that were there, Naruto had found what he discovered to be the man's personal journal. Considering all that he had learned from Nobu's journal, Naruto had packed the journal away, eager to read it later.

Rifling through the rest that was there, Naruto found little of interest that he wanted to keep more permanently, until he came upon a shelf in particular.

Even if it had been years ago, Naruto would never forget how a 'Jutsu' scroll looked like and Goro's shelf was filled with them. Looking over them with hungry interest, Naruto's eyes widened on reading one of the titles.

 _'The Iron Fist Technique'_

Naruto quickly packed all that he could, grimacing while he thought back on his battle against Goro. Had it not been for En's interference, Naruto might have been dead by now. He'd been lucky, incredibly so, but he couldn't claim that he'd been the one to win against Goro.

Admitting it made him feel disgusted and angry with himself. When had he grown so weak? When had he grown so comfortable with himself that he'd stopped pushing himself to evolve?

He swore to himself that he would never again allow himself to become complacent. From now on, he would be better. He would do better, if not for himself then for his people. He would take the strengths of their enemies and make it their own if he had to.

Their lives depended on it.

* * *

Walking out onto the separated stand where Goro's throne overlooked the arena, Naruto could easily imagine the power Goro would have felt as he gazed across the field, his people roaring for blood as the lowly slaves fought for their lives on the arena before him, safe and secure in his position as leader.

Now, the roles were reversed and Naruto was the one who looked down on the decadent locals who filled the arena. They were dirty and scared witless, understandably so since many of those who guarded them were the former slaves of which they had previously abused.

Naruto let his eyes roam over them. While hundreds had died, there were still thousands of them left. Naruto had no idea the exact numbers, but he could easily see that they were numerous. The stands around the arena was filled with Naruto's soldiers, many of them former slaves now barely kept in line through the discipline that was expected of those who followed him.

Leaning onto the railing in front of the throne, Naruto cleared his throat and pushed chakra to his lungs.

 **"Hear me!"** , Naruto yelled. His voice was clear and empty of amusement. While he didn't condone the blind violence the slaves had committed, he still had little to no sympathy for these people. The people heard him and quickly turned their worried eyes to him. While he had fed them until now, they had no idea if he was going to keep them alive or not for much longer. **"For years you've enjoyed watching the people you've tormented killing each other upon the very fields you currently stand on."** Many of them refused to look at him now and Naruto felt disgusted with them. A few looked resentfully at him, gazing up at him as if he was beneath them still, despite their reversed roles. Naruto was almost tempted in doing something about it, but chose to turn a blind eye to it. **"Maybe I should do so now to you, force you to kill one another until only a few remain."** A mother close to his position on the stands began to weep among the other locals while she clutched her child. Some traitorous sympathy reared its ugly head in his chest as her crying spread to several others when they heard his threat, but he reminded himself that these people were the same who jeered and laughed while innocent slaves tore each other to pieces where they themselves now stood. **"Your vile city is burned and your noble leader lies dead at our feet. In a few days time, I will take myself and my own and leave you to your devices here."** Naruto paused and let his words sink in on the attentive ears which listened. **"I will leave some food for you, if only out of sympathy for your young, so that you may make a bid for survival on your own. What you do from then on is up to you..."** Naruto took a deep breath before he moved to continue. He already knew he was going to regret his next words. **"...For those of you who wish to join us, you may do so as long as you follow our ways."** The crowd grew eerily quiet, looking at him with wide eyes. Some of his guards, especially those who were former slaves looked at him with disbelief, but Naruto put it out of his mind. **"Nobody is allowed to have slaves and everybody will work for their living. Those who are unwilling to do so will be left behind while those who are willing will be able to make a place for themselves. We take care of our own."** Giving the people a disdainful glare, Naruto rose and made ready to leave. **"The choice is yours."**

Turning around, Naruto ignored the intense whispering that broke out among the thousand people behind him, but a shadow emerged from the entrance before him. En, still clad in weapon and armor walked up before him, looking at him with an unreadable expression.

Naruto was a bit afraid that En would argue against his decision. Naruto had no idea what En's thoughts were in all of this, since En had made no mentions of wanting to join Naruto in his future travels.

Staring at one another awkwardly for a moment, En eventually cleared his throat.

"You got a minute?", he rasped. Naruto nodded and followed En as they walked into the corridors of the palace.

The halls were stripped and vandalized, its golden splendor now covered in dirt and blood from the former battle. They were alone in the corridor, their boots echoing eerily through the palace.

After a minute, Naruto wasn't able to handle the tense silence any longer.

"I've been meaning to ask.", Naruto began. En glanced at him with curiosity. "The technique you did. Dressing your blade with your blood. That was a bloodline ability, correct?"

"Observant of you.", En responded, pursing his lips. "My bloodline is one which allows us a near unlimited control of fire manipulation. It was a...suppose you can call it a lucky mistake, long ago, that I found out that I can use my blood in the manner of which I did."

"But why cut yourself though?", Naruto pressed. He was extremely interested in the technique, since it easily bypassed Goro's defences which to Naruto had seemed invulnerable at the time.

"Fire needs fuel.", En shrugged. "If I'd had my old sword, which was made with a chakra reactive metal, I wouldn't have had to use my blood at all. I could have just used my chakra for fuel, but this..." He held up his sword with a grimace. The nodachi was an impressive sight in Naruto's eyes, but his enthusiasm was obviously not shared by En. "I care for neither the balance nor the non-reactive metal it was made with."

"But it was what allowed you to cut through Goro's defenses, right?"

"Aye.", En chuckled with a sadistic smirk. "Whatever he did, I think it was an earth technique. While a normal edge might not do the job against such a defense, my technique was stronger."

"Obviously.", Naruto drawled with amusement. They shared a small chuckle at that. "How are the others doing?", Naruto continued with a murmur, referring to the other slaves which he'd spent a month with. He'd made sure those that were wounded, especially the one he'd saved with an improvised tourniquet, received medical aid as quickly as possible, but it had been difficult to follow up on what happened after.

"Doing well.", En rasped with a shrug, his orange eyes looking forlorn for just a moment. "Only lost a few."

"Think I could get their names?", Naruto muttered and closed his eyes sadly. "So that I can remember them."

"Sure. We'll toast them over a bottle." They shared a wry grin, but it died quickly.

"What about the girls at the estate? Did they make it out alright?"

"Well...", En sighed. "Couple of the girls are missing. No idea where they are at, but I'm sort of expecting the worst."

"Mari hasn't heard anything?"

"Nah."

"How is Mari doing by the way?", Naruto questioned, suddenly remembering that Mari had been with their former master at the moment of the rebellion.

"She's...", En began with a frown, glancing at Naruto. "I found her in one of the corridors, after the battle with Goro. She was with Isamu."

Naruto took a sharp breath, looking worriedly at En. He was difficult to read.

"How is she? Is she alright?"

"Physically, sure." En rubbed his goatee. "She was on top of Isamu when I found her, stabbing a dagger in his face over and over again. No idea where she managed to get her hands on that."

Naruto looked to the ground in thought. It felt good to know that his former 'master' had met his end at the one who probably deserved the most to take his wretched life. He wasn't sure what he would have done if he'd seen Isamu still alive among the other locals.

"...I'm glad the fucker's dead...", Naruto whispered, not able to keep the growl out of his voice. En gave him a mirthless chuckle.

"You and me both."

"Don't worry about Mari though. She's a strong woman."

"I know.", En groused. "But you should have seen the look on her face after she'd killed him. Never want to see anything like that again."

Naruto glanced at his friend, noting the emotion of his words and his features. He had a sneaking suspicion that En was sweet on Mari and had probably been for quite some time, but he would keep it to himself. Considering how many years Mari had been forced to suffer Isamu's touch, it would probably be a painful subject for them both.

Even so, Naruto was growing tired of their superficial conversation.

"What do you want, En?" Seeing En's sharp glance made Naruto smile dismissively. "I don't mind your company, but I doubt you came here just for small talk."

"Aye, you're right in that." They both came to a stop beneath a dome, ripped decorative curtains barely hanging from its place above them. En looked at Naruto with a hard expression, but there was an intense and unfamiliar look in his eyes. "Did you truly mean what you said?"

"About?", Naruto snarked back at him, knowing full well what En meant. En threw him an unimpressed look.

"You know what. Do you truly mean to accept these locals, the very same people who enslaved those who now speak fondly of you and yours? Bringing both us former slaves and them together is sure to bring strife and conflict to your people."

"I know.", Naruto shrugged, his expression haggard when remembering what he'd seen the night of the invasion. "The slaves have suffered for countless years. While the scales is surely far from balanced out, the locals have suffered as well." Raising a hand to halt En's angry protest, Naruto looked at him harshly. "I am not asking you or anyone else to forgive them, but I waded through the corpses of women and children the night of the invasion. **CHILDREN,** En, even the children were butchered like dogs." Naruto shuddered. "Aye, the slaves in this city has suffered, but that doesn't excuse them of the crimes they did that night. They are far from innocent and I will not leave people here to starve and die, unless they choose to do so on their own."

"And you think yourself better?", En glared at him now, his rasp growing a dangerous edge to it while his hand tightened on his nodachi. Naruto couldn't help but be acutely aware of his positioning.

"Of course not!", Naruto growled at En, hunching forward into an angry stance. "Of course i'm no better! If anything, I'm **WORSE!** " His vehemence obviously surprised En, as his eyes widened by a small margin. "You think I came here out of noble sentiments?"

"Why then?" En tilted his head at him. "Why risk yourself in such a way?"

"I was... bribed, I suppose you could say." Naruto chuckled mirthlessly at En's disbelieving face. "A friend from my youth offered me something that was too valuable to pass up. All of the people, all the women and children, even the slaves and the guards that died on the night of our invasion, died because of my greed and lust for power. En." Naruto looked at him with a grimace. "I am a monster. I thought I could be a leader that was better than the ones we originally fled from, but I've only proven myself to be just as bad, if not worse." Naruto sighed. "So to answer your question, no. I don't think myself better." Giving En his back, Naruto walked away, giving a last parting shot over his shoulder. "No matter who in this city, former slaves or former masters, there's a place for everyone who truly wishes it. All they need to do is to accept their worth like the rest of us. That is all."

Naruto heard En sigh behind him as he left.

"...You're wrong...", En whispered softly. "...Monsters like our Lords and Daimyo would never have subjugated themselves to slavery, just to save the lives of those who are considered less than dirt..."

Naruto ignored him and refused to think on En's words. He would not, could not, forgive himself for the corpses that had littered the city because of his actions. Justifying himself would be to spit on the worth of their lives, despite the vileness of their traditions.

The silence that was left between them was deafening. Naruto was glad when he left the haunting palace.

* * *

When the day of their departure came, their numbers had swelled. All of the slaves had joined them with only a select few having chosen to go their own way, which was their right. Naruto wished them the best.

Temari and the few Shinobi that had remained with her was gone without a trace. Naruto found it a shame as he had wanted to say his goodbyes properly, but seeing as they wanted to remain unimplicated in the assault and destruction of the city, it was understandable that they now retreated.

A startlingly large amount of the locals had also decided to join them. Most of them were families with children who knew they wouldn't be able to survive on their own in the husk of a city that was left. Many of these were single parents who brought with them their children, but Naruto felt little sympathy for them, a sentiment shared by the rest of his people. While they would be given a chance to make something out of themselves with them, they would have to work for it like everybody else. Naruto suspected that many of them would leave their flock as soon as they passed other villages where they could migrate away.

While Naruto was thrilled by their new numbers, it brought along with it some administrative challenges. Before, they had been hundreds.

Now? They were thousands. While many of them would migrate away at the earliest opportunity, many would stay and they needed to be accounted for.

Naruto quickly decided that it would have to be an issue that they settled on the move. They were too many for him as the leader to worry about the numbers, he'd have to leave that to his officers and have them sort the new members out. This would take time and patience, seeing as this was untested waters for both himself and his men, but Naruto had faith that they would persevere.

As they began their long march east towards the 'Land of Rivers' ,which laid between 'Wind' and 'Fire', they followed the edge of the 'Nanmen Ocean'. This allowed them to forage plenty as the sea was full of life and some of their new members taught them how to condense the seawater to separate the water from the salt, making it drinkable. While it was a slow process, it certainly put a brake to their depleting water storage.

It took them a week to reach the nearest village; a small fishing hamlet. It amused Naruto to see a group of freed slaves waiting for them outside of the village, news of what had happened at 'The Ivory Docks' having frightened the locals into letting their slaves go in hopes of placating them. Seeing as they still had to sort out their numbers, it had made Naruto and his officers slightly frustrated, but the added manpower was, as always, more than welcome.

Travel continued like this for awhile until almost a month had passed. The pace of their march was slow due to their large numbers. As the terrain were finally beginning to grow some trees and bushes, Naruto decided that his people could have a well deserved break and feast in the shade of the forest.

The people had been delighted to see the colors of the forest again, seeing as it had been months ago since the last time. The slaves especially had been quite emotional and even Naruto had to admit that it felt good to be back in cooler and lusher lands.

* * *

It was night and the people mingled beautifully before the large bonfire in the middle of their encampment. They danced and sung, drank and ate, all the things that made them feel alive again after the grueling time in the deserts.

Naruto remained seated at his table, reserved for himself and his officers. He drank and ate alone, as all the other officers had long since joined the festivities or retreated for the night.

While Naruto had kept the armor that Isamu had so generously donated to him before his death, he'd changed back into his old leather armor for comfort while he traveled, storing the rest of his possessions in one of the many carts they dragged along with them. However, his new halberd was always at his side an arms length away, just as his old one had been.

Naruto couldn't help the warmth that filled his eyes as he observed his people. The slaves had integrated nicely, but many of those who remained from the locals had formed their own groups within their society, keeping mostly to themselves out of fear. Naruto's 'People's Guard' had been put to work in order to keep the peace, but there had not been any cases of violence against the former inhabitants of 'The Ivory Docks' just yet.

Even so, everyone could see the hateful glares of the former slaves whenever they were around. Naruto and his guard would have to stay vigilant to stop anything from happening. If the people got into their heads that the former slave masters were unprotected, then some of them would flee quickly and the former slaves would grow bold with their anger. That could get ugly real quick.

Laughter interrupted him in his thoughts. Naruto looked up to the side where Masaru was currently being coaxed into a dance by a pair of girls, former slaves by their looks, but he was obviously less than willing. Ryu and Hina were nearby, dancing before the bonfire while they threw Masaru amused yet sympathetic glances.

Naruto smirked and shook his head; there were worse things to suffer than the attention of some interested and well meaning girls. He took a swig of his cup, letting the sweet wine flow down his throat before slamming the cup back onto the table.

Considering if he'd had enough for the night or not, movement to his right caught his eye. Glancing over, Naruto was pleased to see En, now clad in leather and cloth like the rest of them, seat himself next to Naruto.

"Shouldn't you be in bed by now, old man?"

En scoffed at Naruto, grabbing a cup for himself which he poured some wine into.

"Sod off, you little shit."

Allowing a comfortable silence to emerge between them, Naruto ignored En as he drank, instead letting his eyes continue to roam the celebration. Masaru had given up and joined the girls in dance before the bonfire, but it was obvious he had no idea what in the world he was doing. It provided an amusing sight if nothing else, at least to those sober enough to observe properly.

En hadn't given any words yet as to whether or not he was going to stay, but Naruto hoped he would. En was a powerhouse, insanely dangerous, and had valuable experience as an instructor. Naruto could use him for nearly anything imaginable, but it would have to be his own choice, same as everybody else.

While many of the former locals had migrated away to the villages they had passed, it seemed like most of the slaves would remain, at least for now until they got further away from 'Wind'. Those of Isamu's former fighters were all staying and like many others had already joined Naruto's army in varying capacity.

Naruto just hoped En would stay as well. While Naruto hadn't confronted him about it yet, he suspected that En shared Hono's bloodline. Their eyes were the same, much like their powers, but it wouldn't be appropriate just yet to question him about it.

Speaking of Hono, the former slave girl, was looking much better than she had when they first met. She was currently dancing a bit intimately with Shou, and even a blind fool would recognize the fondness in her gaze when she looked at Naruto's right hand man.

"I've been talking with the folks here.", En interrupted his thoughts, dragging his eyes away from the festivities.

"Yeah?", Naruto murmured. "About what?"

"About how you all came together.", En murmured, rubbing his goatee like he often did. "Ugly business, the Daimyo's army killing and pillaging the innocent folk of 'Earth'."

Naruto realized he was talking about the people he and the rest of those from 'Kisara' had picked up when they first began their travel.

"Yeah, not the best first impression of 'Wind', i have to admit."

"Aye.", En chuckled without much humor. "And before that?"

"Kisara." Naruto paused for a moment, smiling as he remembered his home. "A small village, in 'Kisara Valley'. In the 'Land of Earth', near the border of 'Stone'."

"You fled your Daimyo's wrath i hear?"

"Yeah.", Naruto chuckled. "Was mighty angry that we killed his previous noble as well as the army he sent as a result." His smile disappeared. "We burned the valley to the ground around them when we made our escape. Killed each and every single one of them."

"And now you're here, freeing the slaves of 'Wind' while pissing off another great Daimyo." En smirked at him and gave him a toast. "With a couple of more months, do ya reckon you'l piss em all off and complete the set?"

"I hope not.", Naruto snorted with amusement. "Life is exciting enough as it is."

A moment of silence passed between them, before En gave him an inquisitive glance.

"They tell me that you intend to return one day. To Kisara."

"I do.", Naruto confirmed softly. He would do everything to fulfill his promise.

"Then you intend to confront the might of a Daimyo for his own lands."

"I do."

En frowned now, looking at him with a hard expression.

"Such a thing hasn't happened in...Fuck, i don't even fucking know if its ever been done." En shook his head. "The other Daimyo wont accept it, you know. They **CANT**. If they let you succeed, a commoner who come from nothing, it will mean that their so called 'noble bloodlines' mean nothing. It would mean that the nobility isn't necessary to lead, and **THAT** is a dangerous message to send their people."

"I don't care if they accept it or not.", Naruto muttered, a dark look falling over his gaze. "In 'Earth', our Daimyo let his nobles rob and abuse us as they pleased. In 'Wind', innocent men and women are enslaved and used for the amusement of the privileged few. As far as I am concerned, the Daimyo of 'Fire' and 'Lightning' are just as bad until the opposite has been proven to me. A legacy built on the backs of those less fortunate isn't a legacy worth preserving."

"I see.", En murmured quietly. His expression was unfamiliar to Naruto as he gazed at him quietly for a moment. "So what is your goal in all of this? Do you just want to return to Kisara, make a home for you and yours and that's it?"

"Started out that way, sure." Naruto frowned and considered his answer. "But I don't think for a single second that we'll be allowed to resettle in Kisara in peace. The Daimyo of 'Earth' will contest our claim."

"Aye, and the other Daimyo will consider him just."

"I'm sure they will.", Naruto scoffed. "But I doubt that they will give much aid, if any at all. While the Hidden Villages are currently in a state of union, the Daimyo are another matter altogether."

"True.", En conceded. "But should you succeed in making lands for yourself, the Daimyo will fear and resent you for doing so."

"Good."

Glancing at Naruto, En chuckled when he saw the dark smirk on his expression. En seemed to steel himself for a moment, before he shuffled his posture to properly face Naruto on his knees. Naruto raised a brow in confusion at him.

"If you intend to throw the political landscape of the 'Elemental Nations' on its head, you're going to need soldiers.", En rasped. Naruto's eyes widened in pleasant surprise as he recognized En's intentions. "I can help you with that. I served as an instructor in the previous Daimyo of Wind's Royal Army, until his son, the current ruler of 'Wind' shackled me in slavery."

Pursing his lips, Naruto couldn't help his curiosity as to the reason.

"May I ask why he did so?"

"I called him a cunt to his face.", En scoffed, ignoring Naruto's barking laughter that emerged at his words. For some reason, Naruto could imagine it perfectly, although he severely doubted that En was being completely forthcoming. "Let me serve you."

Rubbing his chin thoughtfully, it was all Naruto could do to hide his immense pleasure on having En's loyalty.

"In what capacity do you intend to serve me?", Naruto questioned calculatingly. "Do you intend to serve as one of my officers?"

"Fuck no.", En snorted, much to Naruto surprise. "I trained the 'Elite'. The best of our nation's best. Your officers will handle the army at large, but give **ME** the best men you have." Before he could interrupt, En leaned forward, his eyes filled with passion that Naruto had not yet seen of the man. "Let me train a 'Royal Army'! **YOURS!** You're going to need bodyguards, loyal men to guard you both in the field of battle and beyond. Let me stand behind you as a vanguard and train those worthy of the position."

It was in that moment, looking into En's passionate eyes, that Naruto realized what sort of man En was, the desires that drove him. En was a man of passion, duty and honor. Whatever madness had claimed the mind of the current Daimyo of 'Wind' to think it wise to remove a man such as En from duty, Naruto would never know. Meeting his gaze with one of his own, there was no doubt in Naruto's mind that En would gladly give his life for him, as long as it was a cause he deemed worthy to die for.

En was a warrior, honor bound and filled with a sense of duty that very few could claim the like. He would do anything to have a purpose again, and En saw his opportunity to be a part of something much greater than himself.

The answer was a simple one.

"I accept.", Naruto murmured, smiling at En who lowered his head to the ground as a sign of subservience while the people continued to celebrate in blissful ignorance.

It served yet another reminder of how alone he truly was.

* * *

 _And done. Let me know what you think and il try to update in not too long. No promises._

 _MiNdZeRo here, signing out._


	19. Chapter 18

**Naruto - Warlord**

 _AN:_

 _I'm back, and lets get right into it. The reason for my long absence this time is because of a family member who suffered an unfortunate accident, which now has resulted in a coma he will most likely never wake from. I am sorry for taking so long, but my mind has been scattered and inefficient to properly make these chapters to the best of my abilities._

 _THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH, for all of your fantastic reviews in the latest chapter! I've responded to most of them and the PM's you guys have sent me and i really love the enthusiasm. A lot of your reviews and PM's have raised interesting questions, but due to the amount, i will have to limit myself to responding to only a few of them in the AN:_

 _To those of you who have questioned the relations with Konoha, read on. Some light is about to be shed in this very chapter._

 _A guest reviewer also raised a very interesting question regarding the many countries and people, a lot of them women, that Naruto helped in the Vanilla story and how this would affect the world in MY story. I will again, just for the sake of it, precise the fact that Naruto was banished RIGHT AFTER Sasuke was brought back during his attempt to defect to Orochimaru, so most of those arcs have never happened. As a result, you might be able to guess the state of which certain countries like "Snow" is in. How many of these i will eventually include in whatever capacity, i actually have no idea, but some are planned to make an appearance. I hope i will be able to present what's coming in the future in a way that is both surprising and enjoyable to as many of you as possible._

 _Lastly it seems like many of you really enjoyed the fact that the battles will become more chakra related, so you'l be pleased to hear that's only going to grow from here on. It is also from this point on that Naruto will make a growing effort to grow stronger._

 _Now! Unto the chapter before us:_

 _Without spoiling anything, this chapter will reveal SOME of the history as to the who's and why's. There's going to be some development here and hints as to where this story will continue it's direction, and i can't wait to see what you guys make of it. Naturally, i will not spoil anything if i respond to your reviews._

 _I also fully expect there to be some pointed fingers towards plot holes, either imagined or real, so either write a review or PM and we can discuss that if you'd like._

 _But that's more than enough of my yammering, ENJOY!_

 **Chapter 18**

2 Months had passed since the sacking of 'The Ivory Docks' and Naruto and his flock were now firmly within the borders of the 'Land of Rivers'. Their pace was slower than what Naruto would have liked, but there was little he could do about it now that they were as many as they were. While many had migrated away from their moving horde, their numbers now rested on about 3 and a half thousand men and women of varying ages. While most of these people were capable of fighting as a reserve, if necessity and desperation demanded it, they were still working out the numbers of those who were considered proper fighting men.

Naruto currently had no idea what to do about their formations and their strategies. Ryu had done an admirable job training both his men and his horses into a cavalry force, but with their newfound use of chakra, Naruto had a suspicion that their worth in battle would be archaic at best. While Naruto would hate to call the effort to make a cavalry unit a waste, he would probably have to admit defeat and delegate the horses elsewhere. As muscle, the horses would still be very useful to their people.

With the swelling of their army, Naruto's 'People's Guard' had effectively ceased to exist in the way they had before, although the name remained for now if only because nobody had come up with a better one. While Naruto's personally trained officers remained, they had been forced to appoint men of lesser rank to delegate some of the responsibility. The 24 officers that Naruto now had under him, had each appointed 2 captains each who was mostly composed of the veteran fighters from Kisara. While Naruto estimated that each captain would have about 60 men in their command, their final numbers were still up in the air as the administration of it all was a bloody mess as it was.

En's project of making him his own 'Royal Army', although Naruto would never call it that, was an ongoing project. Shou had been a bit miffed when he discovered that he was no longer the only one to shadow Naruto's every movement, but had adjusted quickly enough. While some of the officers had been worried of being overshadowed by En and his zealous goal, Naruto had ensured them that En and the men he trained would have absolutely no authority over the officers themselves. They would merely serve as the protective organ surrounding Naruto, with no further jurisdiction at all. The last thing Naruto wanted, was an 'elite' who thought they were better than the rest and exempt from the expectations that were laid upon those who bore arms. En had promised that he wouldn't allow his men any such illusions.

Naruto had no idea how En picked his potential candidates, but it was a slow going. Naruto had assumed he'd pick some of the more skilled fighters of their army, but En had for some reason refrained from picking any of them at all, instead often choosing those with little to no experience. What little Naruto had observed of the training was brutal, much like their training had been during their slavery, only with more chakra practices involved.

Naruto had been happy to observe that the use of chakra had continued to flourish as an everyday function. The former slaves who didn't know how to use it quickly learned from those that could and mostly everybody could use it to a varying degree. The medic corps that Naruto had hoped to form was starting to take shape, although they were in their initial stages still. They only had about a 100 medics that were slightly competent, but many others were following shortly. While a 100 would have been enough to form a proper corps with their old numbers, it wasn't anywhere near enough for 3700 people.

Naruto had finally admitted to himself that he was weaker than what he would have liked. His fight with Goro had revealed an uncomfortable truth to him, which was that his skills were outdated and rusted. Now that he'd used his old signature jutsu **'Multiple Shadow Clone Technique'** in public, news was sure to travel fast. Naruto had no idea if it would provoke a reaction, either from his old village or from the Daimyo's of Earth or Wind, but he would have to be ready.

Next time, En might not be there to save his ass again.

He'd therefore delegated more responsibility than he had previously been comfortable with to his officers, freeing time for himself to train and exercise. Naruto had thrown himself over Goro's old journal and scrolls like a man starved, intent on learning Goro's strengths for himself. With greater patience and maturity than he'd had during his childhood, Naruto had managed to quickly learn the **'High Pressure'** technique that Goro himself had used to blow Naruto straight out of the air with during their battle and was quickly learning the others as well.

A happy 'accident' during the sacking of 'The Ivory Docks' had made Naruto realize that his Shadow Clones would transfer his memories back to himself, which now aided him during his training. He'd felt like a bloody moron for not realizing this sooner, but decided to not beat himself over what was already in the past.

'The Iron Fist Technique' however, was a skill that continued to elude and frustrate Naruto. While Naruto found the wind based techniques to be easily learned, the earth ones were difficult. Despite this, Naruto was adamant that he would have to learn it. Goro had utterly outclassed him with that one skill and nothing would stop Naruto from learning it.

The sacking of the city had, over the course of the following months, had another result regarding his reputation. The armor that Isamu had so generously donated before his death, as well as all of the rumors and gossip that surrounding Naruto had given him a new title among his people.

'Warlord'.

It was an ominous title, one which had made Naruto nervous when he questioned Shou after hearing his people greet him in deference with the title 'Warlord'. It sounded like the title of someone cruel and horrible, which made Naruto worry about the image his people had of him despite his officers assurances. While mingling with his people made their devotion clear, Naruto was still worried that such a title could have some unforeseen consequences in the near future, but he put it out of his mind for now. Sacking and burning one of the biggest and most powerful cities in all of Wind was going to have some consequences and Naruto would not brood over what had already been done.

Whether or not the title had emerged as a result of his armor and his showing in the arena or from his battle against Goro, the title was now stuck with him.

For better or worse.

* * *

 **"'Wind Release: Sky Rend'!"**

As the words left his mouth, chakra surged into his arms where he weaved his handsigns. A vertical blade of wind coalesced in front of him, cutting deep into the earth ahead of him before cleaving into a large rock.

Letting the dust settle, Naruto grimaced when he observed the result: he'd hoped to cleave the rock in two, but had only managed halfway.

"Warlord.", a voice called from behind, dragging Naruto's attention away from the rock. Turning around, Naruto saw a young, armored woman, one of the new captains by the look of her, kneeling on the edge of the forest clearing. "Apologies."

"Its alright.", Naruto waved off her apology. Taking a moment to stretch, he stepped closer to her and smiled kindly, even if she couldn't see it as her eyes were lowered to the ground in deference. "What is it, Captain?"

"You wanted to know when we reached Luun Village. Officer Homura sent me to inform you, that we are half an hour out from the outskirts of the village."

"Good." Naruto rubbed his chin. "Has Officer Ryu sent rangers to inform the village of our arrival?"

"He has.", she informed him. "They returned a short while ago. The village noble informs us that while he has no qualms with us, he begs us to settle some distance away from the village in order to not disturb the village any more than what we have to."

Naruto made a noise of approval at this. He could respect the nobleman's wish, since nearly 4000 men and women would probably disturb and hinder any village's day to day routines.

"I will be there shortly."

Reverently, the captain nodded and rose with a bowed head. She took a couple of steps back without turning, another show of respect to Naruto in his position, before she finally turned and leapt into the forest. Her display of chakra made him nostalgic.

Finally alone again, Naruto sighed deeply. For every accomplishment he managed, his position as something eerily equivalent to a 'Lord' like the nobles of the Elemental Nations was cemented further and further.

'Warlord'. It was a title unlike anything Naruto had ever heard of before, so he supposed that had to count for something. There couldn't have been many others before him, if any.

Tensing his muscles, Naruto leapt into the forest and followed the direction of which the captain had gone.

* * *

The meeting with the local Lord had been an interesting encounter to Naruto. The Lord had an equal standing in his society to which Nobu, Naruto's former lord, himself once had, but still deferred to Naruto as if he was the Daimyo himself. The man had bowed and scraped like a servant, but Naruto supposed it was understandable since he stood outside the man's village with a migrating army. Such a sight, as well as Naruto's newfound reputation and title, would have made any minor noble nervous.

Luun was a fishing village near the sea, on the border between Rivers and Fire. As a result, there was plenty of trade and the village thrived. Naruto had considered, if he saw things he did not like, whether or not he should liberate the village of its noble, but the village seemed prosperous enough.

While his flock settled down some distance away from the village, Naruto trudged slowly through the village to enjoy a moment of silence by himself. He'd left his weapon back at camp, figuring it would make the locals nervous. He now looked like a simple traveler in his old and weathered leather armor, smiling at the villagers as he passed them.

They had no idea who he was and treated him as such. It was a liberating feeling.

The village was built around its small harbor with roads of gravel. The houses were built with bricks and wood, their designs simple yet elegantly made. Naruto had been surprised to see some community buildings with electricity, something of which he hadn't seen since before he arrived at Kisara. Passing over a bridge that allowed passage across a river, which was about a yard wide, it was clear where they got their electricity from. The river deposited itself into the sea next to the harbor which caused some interesting coloration in the water at the nearby beach.

The plan was to rest outside the village and stock up on their supplies for about a week, before continuing their way east. Naruto hoped they would be ready to continue their march before the week was over, but his people deserved their rest.

Coming to a stop outside a food hall, a small, single floor building with some hanging cloth for a door, Naruto felt himself grow hungry from the smell. He quickly found himself inside where only a couple of occupants conversed in the corner by themselves.

The waitress, a girl younger than what Hina had been when her food hall in Kisara burned down, took his order and left him to wait by his chosen table in the middle of the room.

Closing his eyes, Naruto breathed in relief. Back in Konoha, he would have never expected himself to become such a solitary creature, finding the greatest of comforts in his own company.

"Fancy seeing you here."

Naruto took several seconds before he registered the familiarity of the voice. His eyes slowly going wide as his stomach tumbled, Naruto glanced over his shoulder.

Jiraya.

He was missing an arm, his left arm in fact, but the man was unmistakably his old mentor. He looked the same, only with some more furrows and wrinkles to features that was expected to come with his age. His clothes were the exact same as it had been all those years ago, wild and unruly white hair along with it all.

Jiraya wore a melancholic expression, yet he was clearly happy to see Naruto, considering the careful smile he gave Naruto. He seemed wary.

It put Naruto on edge.

"Jiraya.", Naruto murmured, smiling slightly as his heartbeat steadied itself. "This is a pleasant surprise."

"I could say the same.", Jiraya chuckled, grinning infectiously at him. "Mind if I sit?"

"You better.", Naruto joked with a mock glare, tilting his head towards the seat across from him. Jiraya moved to comply with definitely slower movements than what Naruto could remember of the spry old man, groaning slightly with relief when he sat down.

He was growing old, as everyone eventually did. It was starting to show.

"Cute girl.", Jiraya muttered, nodding towards the waitress who came from the kitchen with Naruto's order. Naruto couldn't help but chuckle at his old master's words. "Think I am a bit too old for her though."

"I don't know about that.", Naruto grinned wryly, letting the waitress put down his order and leave before he continued. "I think you look quite fetching with one arm."

"I see your observational skills have improved since last we talked.", Jiraya shot back, smirking at him with condescension.

"I wasn't that bad.", Naruto defended halfheartedly as he began to eat.

"Sure.", Jiraya shrugged, clearly insinuating that he had been, in fact, that bad. They shared another chuckle before Naruto glanced pointedly at his missing arm.

"Can I ask how that happened?"

Jiraya breathed in deep before he waved it off. There was a somber quality to his features.

"An old student of mine. From before I took on you."

"Had something to do with the war, did it?", Naruto couldn't help but question. Considering the wayward emotions on Jiraya's face, Naruto assumed the 'old student' in question was no longer alive.

"Heard about that, eh?", Jiraya smiled with a nod. "Figured you'd talk to Gaara during your time in 'Wind'." Naruto nodded, seeing no point in lying to a former spymaster. Jiraya would know if he lied and he most likely already knew from beforehand where he'd been and who he had spoken with. "Nasty business that..." Jiraya shook his head and grinned at him. "So? 'Warlord', is it now?" Jiraya laughed when Naruto groaned. "Got a good ring to it. Granted, not quite as good as Hokage, but close."

"Best I could do, I'm afraid.", Naruto snorted. They both grew somber at this, sharing a moment of silence as Naruto ate. After a minute, Naruto took a deep breath and decided to get down to the real matter at hand. "While it is good to see you, _'Ero-Sennin'_..." They both smiled at one another at the nickname. "...I know you're not here for pleasantries."

Jiraya stared at him for a short while, lifting his arm to lean on his elbow.

"Can't an old man just want to see his old student?"

"Cut the crap.", Naruto muttered sternly, giving Jiraya a look that was bordering on a scowl. "If you wanted to simply talk, you could have done so years ago. You never did, which means something is up now that you're here. I think you should be completely transparent as to why you've suddenly decided to involve yourself in my life again."

Seconds passed where they looked at one another. Jiraya had an unreadable expression while Naruto's remained harsh. While he was emotionally over his banishment from Konoha, it had still hurt that nobody had ever attempted to contact him since. The last thing he would accept was for Jiraya to sweep that under the rug and pretend they could continue from where they had left off.

Eventually, Jiraya gave a somber sigh and a worried look.

"I've come here to warn you."

Naruto blinked.

That had not been what he had expected.

"...Warn me...?", Naruto repeated with a deep frown. While he didn't think Jiraya would try and harm him, he couldn't help but be keenly aware of the hunting knife at his belt. "Warn me of what?"

"Do not return to Konoha.", Jiraya pressed with a small amount of urgency, his eyes serious. "Things have changed in Konoha, and not necessarily for the better. As I am sure Gaara told you, Sasuke is now Hokage, yes?" Naruto nodded at this, listening intently. "Sasuke has changed and Konoha has changed with him. You are carrying the **last** 'Tailed Beast', you are aware of this?" Naruto gave another nod of confirmation, a pit of dread forming in his stomach. "Sasuke is doing something dangerous, something behind the backs of the other Hidden Villages. He seeks the Tailed Beasts now." Jiraya looked at him with a pointed expression. "He's looking for you."

"Why?", Naruto whispered. His pulse had began to hammer in his chest now and he couldn't help but glance over at the other occupants of the food hall who suddenly seemed more threatening than before.

"I don't know." At Naruto's incredulous glare, Jiraya held up his palm in a defensive gesture. "The Tailed Beasts, all except yours, were extracted from their containers and sealed within a statue by the 'Akatsuki'. As per the agreement between the Hidden Villages, that statue is vaulted in a secure location in Konoha."

Naruto sucked in a sharp breath between his teeth.

"...And I am carrying the last one he needs."

"Yes.", Jiraya murmured with a heavy voice. "Now, the Akatsuki intended to use the statue for a few different things, one of which was to use them as a weapon against the nations." Naruto cocked a brow at him at this, but Jiraya ignored him. "It was only through the united effort of all the Hidden Villages that we managed to stop them. I suppose it was luck that you were banished and sent away in regards to this."

"Why?", Naruto frowned. Jiraya chuckled mirthlessly.

"Because the statue doesn't seem to work without **ALL** of the Tailed Beasts." Jiraya shook his head. "Impressive work of art, that statue. I couldn't even begin to imagine the complexity of the seals surrounding it, but Sasuke does not let me anywhere near it."

"Considering that you're here, warning me of his intentions, I think it was wise of him." They shared another wry grin between them which died quickly in the face of their discussion. Naruto considered asking about who in the world would create such a statue, but there were other more pressing concerns. "Do you think Sasuke wishes to use it like the Akatsuki did?"

"Nah.", Jiraya denied without missing a beat. "Doesn't fit him or how he thinks. Whatever he intends to use it for is something different altogether, but I cannot even begin to imagine what. He's keeping his cards close to his chest for now. I haven't told him anything, nor have he used my spy network to find you as he doesn't trust me or anyone that has worked for me, but I imagine that it will only be a matter of time before you're revealed to him."

"Especially now that I am leading an army of nearly 4000 strong.", Naruto muttered as he rubbed his eyes tiredly.

"Yeah, it tends to paint a target on your back, along with your other exploits." Jiraya tilted his head at him. "You have to tell me about those in detail one day."

"No, I don't.", Naruto snarked back without any rancor. "Where does everyone else stand in all of this? How is Tsunade?"

"As far as I know, nobody knows about what Sasuke is attempting." Jiraya rubbed his chin. "Only reason I know is due to my refusal of dispersing my spy network, despite my retirement. Other than that, everyone is in firm support of Sasuke as a Hokage. He's done a good job so far and he DID lead the winning faction of the civil war."

"And Tsunade?", Naruto pressed, taking note of Jiraya's emerging hesitance.

"...She's fine, but...Listen, kid...", Jiraya began heavily. "I wanted to warn you, which I have. But I also wanted to talk. Talk, and explain what happened the day you were banished."

Naruto frowned and leaned back in his seat. He would honestly prefer not to talk about it.

"What is there to talk about?", Naruto muttered, unable to keep the bitterness out of his tone. "I got cast out."

"That's just it kid.", Jiraya shook his head with a sad grimace. "You weren't supposed to get exiled."

His frown deepening, Naruto glared at Jiraya in confusion.

"What do you mean?"

Pausing a moment, Jiraya took a hesitant breath.

"Your banishment was a lie." Incomprehension followed Jiraya's statement, which apparently showed on his face as Jiraya continued. "Your banishment was a ploy by Danzo, one of Hiruzen's old advisers. He had been undermining the Hokage, both Tsunade and Hiruzen, through a secret organization for years before he tried to usurp Tsunade."

It took several seconds for Jiraya's words to stick, but when it did, Naruto could feel his pulse quicken along with his anger.

He'd been banished as part of a political game!?

"Why?", Naruto whispered, struggling to keep himself calm as his mind went a mile a minute. "I don't understand, why would he-" Naruto cut of himself as the answer appeared to him. It was obvious, was it not? "The Kyuubi."

Jiraya smiled sadly.

"Yup." He sighed deeply before he continued. "After you brought Sasuke back after his attempt to defect to Orochimaru, Danzo manipulated key members of the council into voting for your banishment while he moved his own operatives to apprehend you outside of Konoha, where nobody could see. Somehow, you managed to evade them entirely."

"Aye.", Naruto frowned. "I left the same night as the meeting happened. I cannot claim to have done it on purpose."

"Dumb luck then.", Jiraya snorted. "Maybe he didn't expect you to leave as quickly as you did or maybe something changed, but it doesn't matter. Somehow, without meaning to, you foiled his plans. While we were able to uncover as much about his plot as I've told you now, we we're never able to discover exactly what he wanted with you and the Kyuubi, although I suspect he merely wanted to weaponize it somehow." Jiraya gave him a wry grin. "He was a bit of a warmonger, you see."

"Well...", Naruto murmured with a grimace. He was pulling all the brakes on his anger, but he couldn't help but be bitter about it. "He's dead now, so I guess that's something."

"I suppose it is.", Jiraya nodded, a somber expression resuming its place on his features. "We tried to find you, you know? After you left."

"You did?", Naruto questioned with surprise. He had genuinely thought he'd been discarded and forgotten.

"Of course we did.", Jiraya frowned at him. "We loved you like family, Naruto. Both me and Tsunade. You left before we could tell you, but both Tsunade and me have properties outside of Konoha. We had intended to direct you there where you could train and live in peace until you could return to Konoha, but you left so quickly."

He felt numb. A part of him refused to believe Jiraya's words, but he knew it to be true. He could see it on his old mentor's face that there were no lies there.

"Are you telling me...", Naruto rubbed his eyes despondently. "That if I had merely waited a little bit..."

He let his words trail off as his mind was a storm of thoughts and emotions.

He was angry and he was glad. Angry with himself and with all of Konoha. Glad that he hadn't been meant to be thrown away like he had.

He didn't know how to process this latest piece of information. Everything that had happened, everything that he'd made peace with himself over, was false. It hadn't been meant to ever have happened.

"Yeah.", Jiraya murmured softly. "I tried finding you, I really did, but by the time I managed to do so, we were either knee deep in the civil war or completely entrenched with the war against the Akatsuki. You seemed happy with the life you had at the time and I didn't think it would be fair to pull you back to fix our problems."

"Thoughtful of you.", Naruto scoffed and couldn't help the inflected bitterness. Before Jiraya could apologize further, Naruto regretted how he'd worded himself. "No, sorry. It was the right decision." Naruto leaned forward to rest his forehead on the palm of his hand. He could feel a headache forming from all of this. "While it feels good to know that I didn't mean nothing to you, I'm not sure how to handle all of this."

"You were family to us, of course you meant something.", Jiraya protested with a sad frown. "Your friends too, they-"

"Didn't come to visit me, not even once, between the time I brought Sasuke back and when I left." Naruto gave Jiraya a self-deprecating grin. "I know you were out on a mission, but most of my friends didn't have that excuse. Not even my own teammates, neither Sakura nor Kakashi, had that excuse." He took a deep breath, calming himself as he reeled in his emotions.

In the end, Naruto figured it to be simple. These news didn't change anything, apart from those regarding Sasuke. If he remembered Gaara's words correctly, extracting the Kyuubi would kill him, like it had all the other containers. He would have to be even more wary of Konoha than he had before.

A couple of minutes passed between them in silence where Naruto took the opportunity to eat while Jiraya calmly watched him with a same somber expression he'd worn since they had met again.

Before he could finish his meal, Jiraya seemed to have reached a decision on something.

"There's...", Jiraya began warily, pausing with uncertainty. "There's one more thing." He took a deep breath as Naruto turned his attention back to his old mentor. "There's no easy way to say this, so I'll just go ahead and say it. I want to tell you who your parents are."

As if there hadn't been enough shockers already.

Naruto slowly and calmly pushed the plate with food away from himself with a frown, giving Jiraya his utmost attention. He'd always asked Hiruzen, way back in the day, of his parents, but he always received the same deflections.

"Alright.", Naruto nodded. "It's about time. I've always been curious."

"Yeah, you were supposed to be told at the day of your 16'th birthday, but...", Jiraya trailed off and shrugged. It was obvious why he hadn't been told at the day of that birthday. "Where should I start... Let us begin with your mother, shall we?" Seeing Naruto nod in confirmation, Jiraya stretched his back as he gave it a second of thought. "Her name was 'Kushina Uzumaki'. Red hair, feisty personality." Jiraya smiled as he lost himself in his memories. "Didn't really like your father when they first met, until your father commented on her hair which stuck with her. They eventually got together after a good long while."

"And my father?", Naruto pressed.

"Your father...", Jiraya began with a rub of his chin. "Your father was one of my former students." Jiraya steeled himself visibly now. "His name was 'Minato Namikaze'."

Having been long removed from shinobi civilization, it took Naruto several seconds before he was able to place the name, which he shockingly remembered belong to the face of the statue of the 'Fourth Hokage', the one that had been his idol when he grew up.

Realizing that his father had been a Hokage quickly made him realize, that his father had been the one to stop the Kyuubi years ago.

...And sealed it within himself as a baby.

Anger, sadness and uncertainty rolled together and fought inside his mind. Before he allowed his fantasy to get the better of him, Naruto looked at Jiraya with as much emotion as he allowed himself to show.

"Tell me everything."

Jiraya merely nodded in accord at his demand.

* * *

Hours later, the sun had began to set while Naruto and Jiraya were still inside of the food hall. His remaining food had remained untouched and forgotten, but it was far from Naruto's mind.

Seated across from one another, minutes had passed in silence after hours of conversation.

Jiraya had told him everything he knew about his parents. He'd told him everything from their appearance, to their likes, dislikes, hobbies, what they liked to eat...

Every single story that Jiraya could think of had been retold with fond memories.

Not all of what had been uncovered was pleasant however. The reason for the secrecy, even to Naruto himself, had been the animosity between the hidden villages of Earth and Fire after the war between them many years ago. It had been feared that Naruto, due to his father claiming so many lives of the Shinobi of Earth, would be targeted even as a child, and such a decision to hide it even from himself had been made.

Naruto could understand the decision to a degree, but it still left him confused and with the sense of feeling let down. The fact that his own father had condemned him to a life of a container didn't help any, but he could see the reason for the decision since he didn't think he could ever expect someone else to sacrifice their own child in a similar way.

There was also the matter of Jiraya and Tsunade being his godparents. The people who had been supposed to be there when his parents had died.

Everything else, Naruto could have understood, but this?

Since Jiraya had revealed his and Tsunade's supposed responsibility, Naruto had remained in boiling silence. He was more angry than he had ever been before.

It apparently showed on his face, as Jiraya had remained quiet with a miserable expression on him.

"Why?", Naruto muttered, surprising himself at how calm he sounded. He felt like he was seconds away from ripping the table in front of him to pieces.

"Why what?", Jiraya muttered back despondently, much to Naruto's further aggravation.

"Why weren't you there?", Naruto whispered, his voice rumbling at the back of his throat as he scowled at him. "Why did you leave me on my own when you were supposed to be there?"

Jiraya took another deep breath, his eyes fastened onto the table with shame.

"I had a spy network to run. I couldn't-"

"If you couldn't, then you should have **NEVER** accepted the responsibility in the first place.", Naruto hissed, his hands clenching together upon the table. "And Tsunade..." He scoffed at merely mentioning her name. "Well, I was there when we convinced her to come back to Konoha, didn't I? Now I see how pathetic she have always been."

"Naruto!", Jiraya snapped, glaring back at Naruto from across the table. "You can say whatever you will about me, but-"

"But **NOTHING!"** , Naruto suddenly roared, his fist slamming into the table as he shot to his feet, scaring everyone inside the food hall into silence. It was much more populated now late in the day than it had been earlier. "You were **BOTH** supposed to be there! You should have never accepted the responsibility if you weren't willing or able to follow through!" Leaning forward onto his fists, Naruto glared down his former mentor who stared back with as much dignity as he could. "You both left me on my own to struggle, despite the oath you both had with my parents. If they ever had any love, **ANY LOVE AT ALL** ,for me, then they are rolling in their fucking graves right now!"

The entire food hall was watching with rapt attention, albeit with varying amounts of confusion. Had Naruto been a smaller and less intimidating individual, he would have been asked to leave, but the waitress stood frozen at her father's side.

However, all of this went completely unnoticed by Naruto, whose burning eyes glared down at someone who he had once considered family.

Jiraya, sighed and closed his eyes with shame.

"I am sorry Naruto." Jiraya shrugged. "There's nothing else I can say."

"Keep your apology.", Naruto rasped, his scowl breaking into a snarl. His hands were shaking from the amount of tension in his body. "We have nothing more to say to one another." Sitting down again, Naruto glared at him and spoke the only words he currently felt would do the conversation justice. "If I ever see you or Tsunade again, I will kill you myself."

He was aware that it was his anger talking, but he didn't find it in himself to care. He realized he'd unconsciously began to channel the Kyuubi's chakra and immediately took control of himself.

But he was so, so angry. It felt like anger was all he felt throughout every fiber of his being.

With profound sadness apparent on his face, Jiraya merely nodded and stood. Moving towards the exit, he glanced only once over his shoulder, but saw nothing but hate in Naruto's gaze which followed him on his way out the door. Whatever Jiraya was looking for in him was obviously not there, as he disappeared out the door with resignation.

Seeing his mentor disappear most likely forever left Naruto with a sense of loss that went easily ignored beneath the tidal wave of his anger.

Eager to distract himself, Naruto turned to his remaining food which had laid untouched for some hours and started to eat the scraps that was left. The activity of the occupants of the food hall slowly began anew, but everyone kept a wary gaze on Naruto.

Naruto for his part ignored it as he ate with such anger that he had never felt before. It was impossible to distract himself from the sense of betrayal, both to himself and to his parents.

The food tasted like ash in his mouth.

* * *

The rest of their week in Luun passed by in a blur and Naruto threw himself into training, harder than ever before. En was busy training his current batch of recruits, but found some time for sparring with Naruto at his request.

Training with En was brutal, but Naruto needed it now more than ever. He needed power, and lots of it, if he wanted to have any hopes of fending off Sasuke and his Konoha. He didn't think for a single second that any of his former friends would show him mercy, if their current Hokage ordered them.

If Jiraya and Tsunade whom he had considered family could betray him like they had, then Naruto could only imagine the levels of depravity the rest of Konoha could sink to.

His Shadow Clones sped up his training by a large amount and he'd taken to practice the 'Rasengan' again. He needed every advantage he could get, even if the 'Rasengan' who Jiraya thought him now left a bad taste in his mouth every time he used it. He intended to eventually use it with one arm and without Shadow Clones like it was intended to be used.

The other Jutsu's that he had pilfered from Goro's chambers, apart from 'The Iron Fist Technique', had been learned through and through. Now he only needed to master them, but that would take a long time, especially the Earth Jutsu's.

The new revelations of his former best friend now seeking him and what he contained, most likely to kill him and take the Kyuubi, had kept him up at night ever since he'd heard of it. Sasuke had been strong when they were young, but while Naruto had traveled and lived a life of peace, Sasuke had gone through wars and was likely far, far ahead of him in both power and skill.

Naruto was desperate.

With a week of tasting that desperation every time he tried to close his eyes, Naruto made a choice that he knew could have far reaching consequences. Jiraya had once warned him of what he would now do, but all of Jiraya's teachings was now under harsh scrutiny and would have to be reevaluated. Naruto wouldn't base any decisions on someone with such little integrity as his former mentor.

With that decision made, on the last night of their time in Luun, Naruto closed his eyes and meditated inwards.

* * *

Water was dripping somewhere in the far distance, a tell-tale sign of Naruto's success in entering his own mind. Greeted with the familiar view of a flooded hallway, the water of which his feet stood on without breaking through, Naruto rolled his shoulders and proceeded down into the dark.

After a few seconds, Naruto entered the familiar, wide open cell area where he had met the Kyuubi for the first time, many, many years ago.

Coming to a stop before the bars, Naruto looking into the dark behind the bars where nothing could be seen. The silence was deafening, but Naruto knew the cell to be far from empty.

He could feel it there.

"Kyuubi.", Naruto said in a clear and firm voice. A few seconds ticked by without any response.

Suddenly, a pair of enormous, red, malevolent eyes opened right in front of Naruto behind the bars. It's lips drew back into a snarl, its maw revealing its enormous set of teeth that seemed to radiate through the dark. Little else could be seen of the creature, but it was just as huge as Naruto could remember.

 **"Brat."** , the Kyuubi growled deeply, narrowing its eyes on him. **"It's been a long time."**

"That it has.", Naruto nodded. He'd been scared out of his mind when he confronted the beast as a child, but he felt strangely calm when confronting the creature now. "Although, I am not here now because I want to."

 **"Indeed."** , the creature growled mockingly, its lips pulling back into a twisted mix of a snarl and a smirk. **"You have not called upon my chakra for years, and yet when you finally do, you still manage to nearly get yourself killed. Pathetic."**

"I'm not here to trade insults with you.", Naruto said harshly, glaring back with anger from the creature's words. It had struck a sore point, one of which Naruto was working hard to rectify.

 **"Aw, why not?"** , it drawled mockingly, pressing its muzzle up against the bars with a perverse look in its eyes. **"Are you angry that I killed daddy dearest?"**

"You flatter yourself.", Naruto scoffed. "You didn't kill him, he killed himself to achieve victory over you. And here you are, so I suppose we're both in the company of someone pathetic.", he snarked and pressed on before the creature could retort. "But I am not here to trade insults with you. I'd rather not have anything to do with you at all, but recent information has made me reconsider our...'partnership'."

The word partnership was spoken with distaste. While Naruto had delusions of forming a friendship with the creature and gaining its respect when he was young, Naruto had pushed such dreams away as the naivety of his childhood did no longer exist. Despite the Kyuubi having once agreed upon allowing Naruto to use some of its chakra, they needed to open that very same topic once again.

 **"Yes..."** , the creature trailed off, its eyes narrowing into thin slits. **"...The 'Uchiha'..."**

It hissed Sasuke's family name with such anger that it took Naruto by surprise.

"That's right.", Naruto nodded, clasping his hands together at his back. "Right now, I doubt I have any chance in hell of beating him. All of the other Tailed Beasts are already contained within the statue for some unknown intention, but I doubt your transfer from me to it would be pleasant for either of us."

 **"Agreed."** , the Kyuubi agreed, surprising Naruto even further. **"You are pathetically weak right now, compared to others. Goro, a worm, nearly killed you. You are unacceptably weak. It is embarrassing to have you as my container."**

"You are right.", Naruto scoffed. Stepping closer to the bars, Naruto came to a stop right in front of it's snout, it's eyes glaring down at him in interest. "Which is why I have a proposal to make."

 **"And that is...?"** , the Kyuubi drawled, its lips widening further in a grin.

"That we work together." Naruto squared his shoulders as he said this, looking up at the Kyuubi with a determined and hard expression. "Not like before. Now, if I wish to remain alive and you to remain free of being sealed within a statue for what we know could be for all eternity, we need to work together against this common threat." Slapping his hands together in front of himself, his fingers clasped onto the opposite hand with his eyes set straight into Kyuubi's own. "Work together with me. Fight together with me. Teach me how to use your chakra. Together, we will **CRUSH** our enemies and kill anyone who tries to use us for their own ends. On my own, I am nothing right now. I can be killed off or imprisoned. On your own, you are nothing right now. No matter what happens to me, there is little you can do to interfere directly. If Sasuke manages to get a hold of me now..." Naruto let his words trail off meaningfully. He gauged the creature's expression, but saw nothing but the same interest that had been there before. "We can die apart, or live together. Please, work together with me."

Naruto refused to bow, even if his request would normally be inappropriate without doing so. This was still the creature who had taken from him his parents.

Kyuubi gazed back at him with a scrutinizing expression, spending several minutes thinking. It eventually leaned back, raising itself onto its legs where it towered in an almost regal like manner above Naruto. The cruel smirk that had been present before was gone now.

 **"You are right."** , Kyuubi finally relented with a growl, narrowing its eyes at Naruto. **"While I would reform if you die, I do not believe I will have such an option if I am sealed within the statue along with my siblings. I'd rather wait until you die of old age to break loose."** Kyuubi growled angrily at this, its enormous tails flickering angrily in the dark behind it. **"We shall work together, for now. Do not expect me to be a pet."** , it spat. Naruto raised a brow at it, but it ignored him. **"If you want me to teach you how to use my chakra, then I will expect you to listen. We shall fight together for as long as our goals remain aligned."** Leaning down, the Kyuubi glared down at Naruto with its mountain sized eyes. It was unnerving to stare back into its fiery pits which towered above him. **"And only for that long."**

Naruto nearly gulped at its ominous wording, deciding then and there to be careful in his relationship with the beast. While he was glad the creature agreed so seemingly easy, he couldn't help but feel he'd made a mistake.

Never the less, Naruto bowed his head respectfully at it.

"And only for that long.", Naruto repeated in agreement, his voice cold and his expression hard.

A pact had been made.

* * *

 _And there. Gotta admit, i'm a little hesitant of your responses to this chapter, because i know a lot of people have really wild imagination._

 _Tell me what you think!_

 _MiNdZeRo here, signing out!_


	20. Chapter 19

**Naruto - Warlord**

 _AN:_

 _Hello everyone! I apologize ahead of time as this chapter is coming out a bit rushes, but if i don't post this now, chances are i wont be able to post another in several weeks, so here we go._

 _A user named "Reddolution" have been given my permission to translate this story for me to Russian, with the promise of crediting me for the story, so do not be alarmed if you see it: He has my permission. Big applause for him taking the time to make the story available to those who arent comfortable reading stories in english!_

 _Last chapter got A LOT of review, which was very exciting for me. I'm guessing it's due to the fact that we've finally crossed the 100k word mark on the story, which appeals to new people. Also, absolutely NO negative reviews for the last chapter, which surprised me; I had been expecting some critique, but i guess not. Either way, i'm very happy you guys like the story so far._

 _Also, thanks to all of your well wishes regarding my family member. It means a lot._

 _I am fairly sure i've managed to reply to all account reviews, but i wanna mention something for all of you Guest profilers really quick!:_

 _I read every word you write in your reviews and i am so, so thankful for it. Normally, i would take the time to answer some of your questions here, but i've got like 10 min til i've gotta run out the door in a panic. All of your reviews, be it advise to read up on history to apply it here or personal history which makes this story important to you, i read it all. Next time, i promise i'll try to not make it so rushed so i can actually respond properly in the AN._

 _ENJOY!_

 **Chapter 19**

Time seemed to fly by as Naruto and his flock followed the coast throughout the Fire Country. Their speed was slow and it took them another 2 months to reach halfway through the country, despite following the coast that provided an easy way to navigate the land. Foraging and living off the land was easy, as Fire had always been a blooming nation regarding the surrounding nature. The former slaves that had now integrated themselves within their society were filled with glee every single step of the way and the mood was contagious.

But not for Naruto.

Every moment they were there was excruciating for him. He was constantly battling paranoia and calming himself proved difficult. Had a shinobi taken the place of Shou, Ryu or any of the others? Anyone he knew there could be dead in a ditch somewhere, their identity usurped by an assassin who was merely biding his or her time.

He told himself that it was useless to worry about it, but he couldn't help it.

He'd opted to keep the matter of Konoha and the Kyuubi hidden from his people for now, although it was a conflicted decision. It would be better for them to hear it from his own mouth than through rumors or manipulations of others, but it was difficult. Such things like the Tailed Beasts were little more than myth and legend, usually told to scare children, rather than believed to be actually true by most folk. Even if his people were now using chakra at a fundamental level, granting them what others perceive to be inhuman abilities, demonic creatures the size of mountains may still be a bit outside of most people's comfort zone.

And he had one, the **LAST** one, inside of him. And he was now hunted by his former home for it.

He didn't even know where to start if he was to explain that.

As they traveled from village to village, city to city along the coast, Naruto made sure to announce their arrival to as many people as possible. Orphaned children were easy to persuade to come with them, but a surprising amount of people, both singles and families, were actually willing to join. The local nobles grumbled but dared nothing due to the army at Naruto's back and he welcomed them warmly into his flock, just as he expected the rest of his people to do. The more poverty that was present in the village or city, the more people usually abandoned their homes in order to seek their happiness with them.

While he was loath to think he took advantage of the people they persuaded, Naruto took solace in the fact that they made their own decisions. They were free to come and go whenever they wanted to, like the many others who eventually settled wherever they crossed.

More people joined than those who left though and they were now bordering on 4000 men and women. It was a slow increase, but always a welcome one.

Some issues had arisen however, as one of the former slaves had assaulted one of the few former 'masters' from 'The Ivory Dock's'. While no lives had been lost, yet, Naruto was forced to discipline the one guilty of the crime.

He'd never done so before. His people from before everything that happened in Wind had been unified in a common goal and thievery and inside violence within their group was practically nonexistent.

Now, they had more people from everywhere else than they had from Kisara. It was a wakeup call if anything, that the people from outside of Kisara did not have the same mindset as the rest of them. The issues that came with mixing different people with different backgrounds were starting to show.

Naruto had the man flogged publicly, ordering his men to beat the man within an inch of his life while taking some of his possessions as offerings to the victim. Naruto could understand that the former slaves had suffered beneath the former masters, but they **WOULD** obey his words as long as they followed him. There was a place for everyone among them, even the former masters, and they were just as protected as the rest of them.

Crime in general had also began to blossom, but Naruto and his officers had noticed it quickly. They had established policing routines to halt the flow of crime, but it would be impossible for them to squash it entirely. Punishment was harsh, as Naruto treated all thieves individually. Those who stole for legitimate reasons, such as that they were poor or they didn't know how to take care of themselves, were put to work and shown how to survive. Those who Naruto deemed thieves for nothing but their own want or greed were flogged and publicly shamed.

Naruto would respond with harsher punishment should the crime evolve to include murder among his people. Life would pay for life, since they had few other options as they were constantly on the road. They didn't have the capacity to keep prisoners while on the move as they were.

The people had grown wary of Naruto after the first few times he'd had someone flogged in public and rumors surrounding his supposed cruelty had began to spread, but Naruto thought it natural that the rose-tinted glasses came off sooner rather than later. He'd rather be viewed as hard than naive as acts of crime weakened the integrity of them all. As a precaution against dissent, Naruto had made a speech to a crowd regarding his reasons where he played their sense of unity to affirm his actions. His words were quickly spread among the flock and he hoped it would quell some of the resentment.

Ryu's horses had been distributed among the people, aiding as muscle rather than beasts of war, but Ryu's unit had adapted easily to the new regime. Instead of forming a cavalry unit, they were now the only unit of 'Rangers' within Naruto's army. They carried bows along with shields and hatchets like the time in Kisara, but the newfound use of chakra made them deadlier than before. While they were nowhere near the level of shinobi, Naruto had thought them the tree-climbing exercise which aided them in their role as rangers. Their day-to-day function were that of skirmishing and scouting the areas their people traveled through, ensuring they found their way safely. They would look for threats in the distance, warning the rest long before tragedy could strike as they secured their perimeter. They had about a 120 men and women, equally distributed between the 2 captains under Ryu's command.

8 of his officers, including Masaru, now commanded their own units of archers, equipped with longbows that were crafted with the use of chakra in mind. Their strings were wound up tighter and harder than what the common man would be able to draw, but for those who could use chakra it provided a deadly weapon at range.

The remaining 15 officers commanded his primary fighting force, although everyone including the rangers and archers had some proficiency in melee. They consisted of spears and shields with hatchets at their sides, as had become tradition among them. While the spearwall tactic that had won them the battle at Kisara would be archaic in itself against those who used long range jutsu's, Naruto and his officers were hard at work to figure out some new strategies that would aid them in the future.

En and his project had also bore some fruit. En had managed to push a measly 12 men and women through his harsh basic training, deeming them barely good enough for the honor of serving as Naruto's security. They used freshly forged naginatas from a blacksmith that had joined them after the Docks, as En had convinced Naruto that while using the same weapons for his main army was good, his elite would need some more versatility than what the spear and shield would provide. Their experience with spears would be valuable with a naginata as well though.

While Naruto appreciated his loyalty, his zealousness was a bit too much, but Naruto couldn't find it in himself to correct him. He'd long since resigned himself to his position among them.

The downside to En's project proceeding was En's absolute refusal to allow Naruto any privacy. There was **ALWAYS** someone following him, at least 2 guards at any given time and while they allowed him the privacy he needed within his own tent, they were always guarding him from the outside. Every time he peeked out the opening of his tent, sure as the rising sun, there they were.

Naruto was trying his best to adjust, but for now it gave him conniptions considering how he couldn't go take a bloody shit without them being within shouting distance.

The weapons, armors and the rest of the raw materials pilfered from Wind had been melted down and distributed among the enlarged army, providing some plates for the leather armors of the new soldiers. Weapons were also made, parts for both the spears, hatchets, bows and arrows switched out for iron instead of wood. It would do wonders for their combat capacity.

En had persuaded Naruto into allowing his security some extra materials for their armors and Naruto had grudgingly allowed it. He regretted it immediately as their armors were shaped in honor of his own, the one he still kept in storage from Isamu's donation. Their helmets didn't have a crown like his own, but they had similar masks for visors and their chest pieces were much simpler in design. Their armors had less plating than his own and had less protection, but it served as an acceptable medium between the armors of the rest of them and his own.

They had been named 'The Iron Guard', much to Naruto's consternation. En claimed he had nothing to do with the name forming, but Shou's poorly hidden smirk of amusement told Naruto otherwise.

They had also attempted to name Naruto 'The Iron Warlord', but he'd put his foot down on that title before it could stick. Just 'Warlord' was bad enough.

Shou had also been forced to give up his position as officer, since their army was now too large for him to function as both a unit officer as well as Naruto's second. At Naruto's behest, Shou had appointed a successor and officially taken his spot as Naruto's second in command, the one who would act in his authority if Naruto should not be present himself.

They made camp out in the middle of nowhere along the coast of Fire in order to prepare for a feast in Shou's honor. While the ceremony would be superficial due to Shou having already carried the responsibilities he was now being 'promoted' for, Naruto figured Shou deserved it due to his exemplary performance during the sacking of 'The Ivory Docks'.

It was going to be a night to remember.

* * *

The proceedings had began during the day and the entire horde of his people attended, although Naruto couldn't imagine those at the far back of the crowd had any fun trying to see past the enormous crowd.

The ceremony began in front of Naruto's tent, a long pit of fire dug down through the camp. Some of those who had experience within entertainment, specifically the former slaves who'd been forced to do so prior to their freedom, had happily organized a show with both dance, theater, music, acrobatics and more. Drinks were passed heartily between everyone and the crowd found themselves in a right good mood to enjoy the festivities. Even the former masters joined in and most seemed to forget their former occupation in their drunken stupor.

After the show, Naruto ordered silence which the crowd immediately obeyed. A blacksmith carried to him a vest of iron, engraved with elegant, sharp patterns that followed the lines and contours of the armor. Reverently, the blacksmith handed the vest over to Naruto who thanked him for his masterful work. The vest would be a symbol of Shou's status as a General and Naruto's second.

Shou was struck speechless by the vest and bowed deeply when Naruto handed it over. Applauding him for his deeds, all the way back to Kisara, had the crowd waiting in rapt attention while they waited for him to finish. Smiling at his friend, Naruto finally grabbed his wrist and raised Shou's arm in the air while turning towards the crowd. Roaring victoriously, the crowd followed his lead and gave a resounding cry that sounded like it reached all the way back to Wind.

The festivities continued before tables were brought out. The people complained with good humor when some light rain poured over them as the night settled, but they quickly raised some shelters above the dining areas and began to feast.

Naruto was seated in front of his tent, at the very end of the fire pit, with Shou at his right side. Hono had a makeshift seat beside him, as the rest of the seats around Naruto were reserved for his officers and those they wished to have at their side. The Iron Guard not on guard duty was elsewhere along with En, since En had insisted that they did not yet deserve to sit in the presence of their betters.

"You should have seen it!", Shou spoke loudly to Hono, swaying lightly as the enamored girl leaned up against him. He was retelling the battle of Kisara while the former slave girl gazed fondly up at him with a bright blush. Naruto didn't know nor did he care when they had grown so close, but he was happy for them both. "There we were, shaking in our fucking boots while the Daimyo's army came charging straight for us on their horses! I looked at our Lord and asked 'Now?', but cool as ice can be, he merely shook his head and said 'Not yet...'", Shou finished his sentence in a whisper, leaning close to Hono as if telling her a grand secret. He had been getting deep into his cups for many hours already.

Naruto snorted at his retelling.

"It was just a matter of focus.", Naruto claimed wryly, some of his officers chuckling at his response. There was a crowd around them, all listening intently to Shou's retelling. Some were a bit young to hear war stories in Naruto's opinion, but they were the parents responsibility, not his.

"And then!", Shou suddenly shouted as he turned about, flailing his arm with a silly smile, the cup in his hand losing most of its liquid as it was deposited all over their food. "And then!", he continued stupidly, grinning like a fool at Naruto who merely looked back with an amused expression. "Just when we're about to piss our pants and run straight back to the safety of our walls, the ground went **SNAP!** " Some children gasped at his sudden roar. "They went right into our Lord's trap! The ground collapsed and the riders met their untimely end in a spike pit!" Some eyes turned to Naruto at this, but he merely ignored the attention, patiently waiting for Shou to get on with it. He frowned as he realized his cup was empty.

"Did they all fall into the pit?", someone in the surrounding crowd asked.

"How big was the pit?", another asked and a multitude of questions were fired at once.

"Only the first line of riders fell into it.", Masaru answered the crowd a short distance down the table from Naruto with a girl he'd never seen before at his side. Giving his partner for the night a smile, he turned to address the crowd properly. "But it was wide enough for them, I think."

"Didn't hear them complain!", one of his officers barked with humor, making some of them chuckle.

"You must be hard of hearing, Ryuzaku.", Naruto ribbed good-naturedly, grinning down the tables at the officer in question. "I heard them complain just fine from where I was."

They roared in laughter and Shou began to shush them as he wanted to continue the story. A drunk Shou was an amusing sight if Naruto was honest with himself. It was rare that he let himself go like he currently did, which he deserved on his day of celebration.

A girl came up to Naruto from behind, easily passing through the 2 'Iron Guard' members that hovered behind him. She carried a wine jar of which she poured into Naruto's waiting cup. Glancing up at the girl with a grateful smile, he took another drink while he turned back to Shou. The girl quickly disappearing back into the crowd.

"And this was it!", Shou yelled to get everyone's attention yet again, Hono looking at him as if he was the entire world before her. "Our Lord turned to me and he said with a grin, 'Now'!" Naruto sighed in exasperation as the crowd switched its attention back to him again. "Our arrows rained down on them!", Shou continued drunkenly. "Barrage after barrage, those who still remained were pelted with arrows! When they finally managed to find their way around the pit, we were already running out of arrows!" The officers chuckled a bit at that. Naruto did as well, until he was interrupted by a small cough. He rubbed his chest as something churned uncomfortably within him. Frowning, he figured he'd had enough wine for that night. "Charging like mad, they ran towards us!", Shou leaned forward towards a pair of kids who were watching intently. They found his expression scary and hid behind the skirt of their mother who gave Shou a small glare. He didn't seem to notice though. "And that is when we let our javelins fly! Their first line crumbled, our Lord's javelin piercing 5 soldiers alone!" Naruto deadpanned at this, sharing a knowing grin with the other officers. Shou was talking out of his ass, Naruto's javelin had only claimed one soldier. "Forming a wall of spears and grim resolution, we-!"

Naruto's attention was dragged away from Shou's tale as a painful cough ripped through and up his lungs. Hacking painfully while his heart felt like it was on fire, Shou and everybody else eventually turned away from the story to look at him with worry as Naruto hunched over the table with a hand on his chest.

Confusion about what in the world was wrong with him was abated quickly when he noticed the bitter aftertaste of the wine he'd been served. Without his control, he felt the Kyuubi's chakra enter his body, healing whatever had began to damage him.

 _ **"...Useless monkey..."**_ , the Kyuubi hissed within his mind. _**"You take so much looking after."**_

Naruto ignored its words, focusing on taking deep breaths as the pain started to dissolve.

"My Lord?", one of his Iron Guard questioned, leaning forward over his shoulder worriedly. "Is everything alright?"

Grinning with amusement, Naruto raised his cup in front of himself and cocked his head.

* * *

 _A girl came up to Naruto from behind, easily passing through the 2 'Iron Guard' members that hovered behind him. She carried a wine jar of which she poured into Naruto's waiting cup. Glancing up at the girl with a grateful smile, he took another drink while he turned back to Shou. The girl quickly disappeared back into the crowd._

* * *

"...Son of a bitch...", Naruto chuckled. Giving his officers an amused, passing glance, he dumped the contents that remained in his cup at his side. "I was just poisoned."

The entire crowd around them fell eerily quiet. His officers around looked at him warily, gauging for a reaction and whether or not Naruto was joking.

As a thin line of blood began to flow down from one of his nostrils, the entire camp exploded into a state of panic.

* * *

In hindsight, Naruto realized he could have warned them differently.

"I assure you, I am completely fine.", Naruto grumbled from his prone position upon his bedroll. They were currently within his tent while 4 medics fussed over him, his upper body bared for easier access as they worked. The Iron Guard along with En himself hovered around inside and outside of the tent on high alert, En himself standing above Naruto while eyeing whatever the medics were doing with a critical eye.

"And I assure you, I'll knock your pretty face to the ground if you wont stay still, my Lord.", En rasped back at him. Naruto couldn't help but throw him a look filled with amusement.

"If I recall, you serve me."

"Aye.", En nodded, giving him a look so dry Naruto was sure he was seconds from catching fire. "And I'll still knock your fucking face to the dirt if I have to. Lay still."

Chuckling with a shake of his head, Naruto just complied and laid there while the medics fussed over him. They wouldn't find anything; the poison was already purged from his body, whatever it had been.

One of the medics in lead of his treatment, a girl of which Naruto didn't know the name of, eventually shook her head and rose from where she had been kneeling aside him.

"I do not know what to tell you, my Lord.", the girl frowned. "You were indeed poisoned, but whatever it was is already gone from your body. While I noticed some minor damage in your organs, it's healing as we speak and there is little we can do without the risk of making it worse."

"So he's in absolutely no danger?", En questioned critically, looking intensely at the young woman who refused to be intimidated.

"Like I told you.", the girl nodded, waving for the others to pack up. "He's out of the woods. There shouldn't be any danger left, but we'll remain nearby, just in case we missed something."

"Thank you for your hard work.", Naruto murmured before En could reply, smiling at the girl who bowed gratefully.

Minutes later, the medics were out along with everyone else except En and Naruto. He doubted that En would allow any of the other officers to visit him until he'd had a night full of rest.

"Tell the others I'm alright, yeah?", Naruto murmured tiredly. He felt bad for ruining Shou's celebration, but there was little that could be done about it.

"I will.", En nodded simply, looking down at Naruto who was still prone upon his bedroll. "So what the fuck was that out there?"

Glancing up at En with a wry smirk, Naruto raised a brow at him. It was...refreshing to have someone who wasn't stepping so carefully around him with their words.

"What do you mean?"

"Sod off.", En rasped, shaking his head with a scowl. "You know what I am referring to. Are you really going to pretend you don't know what the fuck just happened out there? Is this how we're going to be handling this?"

Naruto sighed. En had always had a keen eye. While not the most educated person, En's instincts were nearly unrivaled among them.

"...It's complicated.", Naruto whispered despondently, closing his eyes. He really didn't want to explain what was inside of him just yet.

"Yeah?", En groused, taking a deep breath. "Then uncomplicate it." At Naruto's snort, En's scowl deepened. "I'm serious. Your protection is my job and my direct responsibility."

"It's **NOT** that simple.", Naruto stated with a sudden harsh voice. En's insistence and probing had annoyed him, but the hot air disappeared as quickly as it had come. "Listen.", Naruto took a deep breath. "This is something that will affect everything. I've been meaning to reveal this for you and the other officers for a long time now, but its an extremely sensitive matter." His eyes grew dark as he remembered all of the things that Jiraya had revealed to him. "Although, recent events lead me to believe I no longer have a choice in the matter."

En frowned at him, before glancing to the side thoughtfully.

"You aren't just referring to the assassination attempt, are you...?", En muttered, more to himself than to Naruto. After a moment, En looked back at his Warlord. "There's something else, in all of this, yeah?"

Pausing briefly, Naruto gave a grave nod and patted the spot next to his bedroll. En lowered himself to his knees and waited patiently for Naruto to begin his tale.

Naruto told him everything.

* * *

Most of their people was up before the sun had risen. The atmosphere was grim and tense, despite the fact that the Iron Guard had tried to calm everyone, informing them that their Warlord was safe and healthy.

But where was he? They had not yet seen him since the day before when he was poisoned.

While the area surrounding Naruto's personal tent was by no means crowded, as the Iron Guard made sure that people kept a respectable distance, more or less everyone had situated them near in order to see Naruto as soon as possible, IF he left his tent.

A hush fell over everyone as En left the tent, having kept vigil over the Warlord throughout the night. With an assassin about, they were all on high alert.

As En pulled the tent flap aside to give room for the Warlord, Naruto left the tent fully armed with his armor from the arena. Halberd in one hand, Naruto held his crowned helmet in the other, smiling as the crowd chattered excitedly when they saw him. Many cheered and Naruto made sure to send a warm smile their way.

His officers were the only ones allowed to approach him and they embraced him like family. Ryu was angry with him for 'allowing his dumb ass to get poisoned' and Naruto couldn't find it in himself to take offence. Shou's reaction was as expected as he blamed himself for Naruto getting poisoned on his day of celebration, but Naruto put a stop to his apology by rapping him over the head with an armored knuckle and a stern talk to.

Having reaffirmed their bonds, so to speak, Naruto sighed heavily and glanced over his shoulder to look at En. En, who still kept Naruto under steely surveillance, nodded back at him and the message was clear.

* * *

 _"So that is how it is.", En snorted dispassionately. "A 'Jinchuurichi', huh...?"_

 _"Yeah...", Naruto murmured from his prone position. It was late into the night now, as they had spent hours talking about Naruto's past._

 _"Well, one thing is clear.", En began with a sigh. "You're going to have to inform everyone about this. They have a right to know."_

 _"In Konoha, I was reviled and hated despite it being out of my control.", Naruto responded with a severe frown. "Are you sure it is such a good idea?"_

 _"You forget." En shook his head. "None of these people suffered an attack by the Kyuubi on the same scale as Konoha did, at least to our knowledge. Even if we were to ignore that, then what of the assassin?"_

 _"The assassin?" Naruto raised a brow in confusion, unsure as to where En was going with this._

 _"Aye.", En nodded, looking at Naruto as if he was some special kind of moron. "The assassin, failing to kill you, might try to undermine you instead. Tell me, would you rather your people heard about all of this from you or someone who intends to use it against you?"_

 _Naruto's frown deepened, his teeth gritting together._

* * *

Naruto couldn't help but nod back at En, before telling his officers to make a makeshift podium for Naruto to address the crowd. His officers were quick to bark orders at the waiting men and women who literally sprinted to fulfill their orders as quickly as possible.

Waiting for the task to finish, Naruto was kept under tight guard by his Iron Guard and his surrounding officers. A young girl came to offer him something to drink, but was nearly brought to tears when his Iron Guard demanded that the girl tasted her own serving, in case it was poison. Naruto quickly put a stop to their harassment as the chances that the assassin would try the same thing twice was null. He thanked the young woman as warmly as he could and she seemed to perk up somewhat, before she ran back. He would have to make sure the Iron Guard would not estrange everyone in their pursuit of keeping him safe.

Not an hour later, the morning sun was now creeping up over the treetops and the podium was finished. The entirety of their people had gathered around as close as they could, murmuring with worry and excitement. While they had probably figured out that Naruto would be making some sort of speech or declaration, they had no idea what was truly about to happen.

Stepping out unto the podium, another hush fell over the crowd as they expectantly gathered around where they could see Naruto. The Iron Guard was still present, their eyes set on the crowd with scanning, scowling gazes. En remained close to Naruto, behind him upon the podium with a gaze that mirrored that of his men and women.

Taking a deep breath to prepare himself, Naruto straightened his shoulders and concentrated his chakra at his vocal cords; everyone would hear what he had to say.

 **"I am sure you're all wondering what truly happened yesterday."** , Naruto began with a loud boom, noticing the crowd following his every word with hungry curiosity. **"I was poisoned, this is true, and had it been anyone else I would have probably died to whatever it was. However, the assassin obviously did not know who I am."** Some of the crowd started chuckling, including a few of his officers, as they obviously took his words as some sort of a joke and an attempt at posturing. Naruto ignored the irritation that flared. **"This is not a jest. There are some things that you do not know about me."**

The crowd began to murmur now, and since nearly 4000 people were bunched up around him, the noise quickly got to such a volume that Naruto did not feel comfortably continuing. Before he could let his annoyance show, En stomped up next to him with a hand on his sword and a glare set on the crowd ahead.

"You fucking worms, listen!", En shouted angrily. Despite his lack of chakra enhancement for his voice, his shout carried across well enough, instantly hushing those who had spoken. "Your Warlord is speaking! Show some respect!"

Seeing the crowd properly cowed, Naruto glanced over at En with an amused smirk that went ignored by the other man.

 **"Long ago, I grew up in a village. A hidden village."** , Naruto continued, pressing on before the crowd let their excitement get the better of them again. **"It was Konoha, who years before had been attacked by the calamity known as the 'Kyuubi'."**

"But that's just a myth!", someone called from the crowd and Naruto could see several others nodding along. Seeing En bristle in his place, Naruto decided to press on before he could fire up.

 **"I assure you, the great 'Tailed Beasts' are no simple myth."** The people seemed to remain unconvinced, but it only made Naruto smirk; He had a plan to convince the non-believers. **"I was hated, reviled and later exiled because of this beast."** Naruto paused to take a deep breath. This was it. **"I carry the 'Kyuubi' within myself. A 'Jinchuurichi'. That is what people like me are called."** Before the crowd could say or do anything, a crimson cloak of chakra enveloped Naruto from head to toe, a formless mass of power that coiled angrily around him. A heavy and malevolent atmosphere fell over the crowd and everyone could feel it. Naruto could feel the tingling burn across his body and a soft haze fell over his mind as the raw, unbridled power whispered its sweet nothings into his ear.

He resisted its urgings and focused on the crowd before him, who all gasped and reared back in terror as they saw his reddened eyes and elongated fangs. **"The beast grants me unimaginable power, which I will use to defend you all to my dying breath."** At this, some of the people seemed relieved, but their wariness lingered. **"Now, years later, an informant has told me that Konoha seek to imprison me and use the beast for their own, nefarious ends. While I doubt that the assassin who failed yesterday was sent from Konoha, our enemies are increasing in number. I will protect you for as long as you want me to, but I must ask of you all to stay vigilant."**

Naruto placed his crowned helmet upon his head, before he continued, letting his eyes roam from man to man and woman to woman. He couldn't allow their sense of fear of what they didn't know regarding the Kyuubi to rule them; he needed to direct their fear towards something else entirely. **"To the west, the Daimyo of Wind glares at us with anger and revulsion for daring to free the slaves of 'The Ivory Docks'. Perhaps he was the one to send the assassin? Surely, he's plotting the demise of us all, as the very idea that all men are born equal is an affront to his rule!"** As he finished with an angry shout, he paused a moment to observe his people's reaction. As most of their flock was former slaves, he figured it would be wise to influence them first, hoping they would affect those around them as crowds usually tended to share mentality. **"To the north, we have the Daimyo of Earth, who sent his soldiers to slaughter innocent men, women and children for daring to free themselves of a tyrannical lord, a noble who had for years treated us like slaves! The assassin may just as well have been sent from there!"** It would be important for Naruto to ensure the continued loyalty of those who'd stayed with him since Kisara. They were the veterans, the ones with the most experience and thus filled most of his officer and captain ranks.

Taking a moment to observe his officers calmed him as those who he could see, like Ryu and Masaru, had expression of grim-determination. Now, he needed to look to those that had been picked up in between these two countries. **"And of course, neither of these fiends have any care at all for common folk like you and I. When we traveled from Earth to Wind, we did so by walking through the pillaged and ruined carcasses of villages innocent of any blame regarding any wars that the noble lords and ladies wage between themselves. Our lives mean nothing to them. They will kill us just as soon as they will enslave us for their decadent nobles to use and discard us at their own leisure."**

By now, the crowd did no longer look like they were afraid of him and the bulging power that whipped and coiled around him dangerously. He could see them nodding along with his words, murmuring between themselves as they agreed with dark expressions on their faces. Unable to help the smile that played on his lips beneath his helmet, Naruto threw his hands out and continued his speech. **"Earth and Wind! Fire and Lightning! Are we to believe that any Daimyo along with his nobles are any different from one and another? We've had enemies of us, the common folk, no matter where we've been! Instead of sending their armies after us, they now send assassins to try and murder and cause discontent! How long until they come for your family!?"** , Naruto roared, pointing at a random man in the crowd, before pointing to another. **"Or yours!? They sit on their golden thrones, eating the fruits of the people's labor and hard work! And what have we ever got in return? NOTHING!"** , Naruto roared, his enhanced voice thundering across the crowd. While his loud roar caused some discomfort to those close, the crowd roared in agreement.

Seeing as he had them all going now, Naruto continued to fan the fire. **"Nothing, that's right! We have bled for nobles who would have us bleed even further for nothing but their own amusement! I say no more! No more will we ever accept the words of a voiceless Daimyo, no more will we accept the empty promises of a tittering nobleman! No more shall our children die for the amusement of those who think ourselves our betters! NO MORE!"**

At his finishing roar, the crowd exploded. Everyone was raising their arms, roaring and shouting at the top of their lungs. Even En, who was normally stoic and unaffected by those around him, was standing at his side roaring his approval along with the crowd.

Smirking beneath his helmet, Naruto gazed over his people with pride and a sense of belonging, watching over them like a sentinel from his position on the podium.

If the Daimyo thought him a threat, then he would be a threat. If Konoha wanted him to be a monster, then he would become a monster. As a boy and a man, Naruto had been nothing. He could be brushed off or killed off and nobody would have ever have batted an eye. The only thing that would ever make anything right, was might. If he wanted anyone to listen to him, he would have to force them.

And so Naruto would become a symbol of power, and he would be damn sure that those who crossed him would suffer him for all that he was worth.

* * *

 _And that's a wrap! I WILL respond to your reviews, but please do not be alarmed if i don't respond for a little while, but i will eventually!_

 _Gotta run now folks, MiNdZeRo here, signing out._


	21. Chapter 20

**Naruto - Warlord**

 _AN:_

 _I'm back! Fucking finally! Unfortunately, i only got a little more than a week until i'm returning for work again, so lets see how much i'm able to push out before i disappear again, yeah?_

 _So last chapter was well received, though my fear of it being rushed was founded; There was a lot of silly grammar mistakes that i think i'd normally be able to catch. I don't think it's bad enough for me to go back and correct the entire chapter, at least not until a time i feel like i can comfortably take the time to do so._

 _There's been a lot of questions and suggestions regarding Uzu, or Whirlpool, the place where Naruto's ancestry comes from and whether or not Naruto and his folk should settle there. I can reveal without spoiling anything, that Uzu MIGHT make an appearance, but if it's happening, it's gonna happen later down the line. I havent quite decided yet, as there's a lot of things i need to consider first._

 _A guest reviewer asked why the slaves in this world isn't branded, as this is a very common practice among known practices of slavery, and it's a fair question. The reason i imagined for why there's no branding in 'The Ivory Docks', is because of the rampant slave trade between the many local masters. While it's true that Wind could have it's own universal slave mark branded unto all slaves, slaves in the Ivory Docks are traded so often that a "house" mark, or a "family" mark, would ruin the slave for future masters. The Ivory Docks Arc was originally supposed to be many, many more chapters longer, so the culture could have been explored further then. As the idea is right now, in my head, some areas in Wind DO brand their slaves, but it's more to categorize than anything else. En was originally meant to be the readers introduction to this, but i ended up changing it as i couldnt quite make it fit how i wanted to picture the Ivory Docks. We'll see if we get the chance to revisit this in the future._

 _Another comment also mentioned how most stories, like mine, make it so where Sasuke is worshipped and Naruto is reviled and i got the sense that the reader was a bit annoyed by this fact. Personally, i think it's because its more fun to read about the underdog, rather than the Mary Sue. I'd rather follow the story of the one who builds himself up from the bottom than the one who is already sitting on the top, you know what i mean? Also, i hardly think that Sasuke is worshipped in this story and Naruto is currently quite loved by his horde._

 _Also, i got a comment over how Naruto seemed a bit of an asshole, and honestly, this is very amusing to me, because of the chapter that you're about to read. You're right though, but i'd like to give everyone a heads up; Something's going to happen this chapter that i'm sure not everyone is going to like and honestly, you're not supposed to like it. As i don't want to spoil anything for the future, you'll have to take the scene and this chapter for what it is and i'm bracing myself for what i know some are going to comment after._

 _There are more comments that i'd like to highlight, but this AN is getting long enough as it is. To those of you who commented from both the previous chapter and the one before who i have not responded to, i'm sorry, but there's just no room! I'll try to do better though!_

 _Enough yammering from me, ENJOY!_

 **Chapter 20**

When Naruto and his flock eventually reached the part of the coast in Fire, where the land curved southward towards Tea Country, it was finally time to separate from the coast and move north-east towards the coast that faced the Land of Water.

During their time since Naruto's speech, the people had thrown themselves into training with devotion that was almost fanatical. Fear was a powerful motivator and the threat of the Daimyo's armies and their shadowy agents, the 'Shinobi', had them on a constant high alert. It was reassuring to see so many of his men and women take the severity of their situation as seriously as he had wished for, if not more so.

Naruto had been afraid that the news regarding what he carried would cause a rift between him and his people, but so far it seemed like only a very small minority, mainly the former masters, had given voice to their worries, but nobody seemed to pay them any mind. A brawl had been caused one night, where a former master had apparently spoken out against Naruto and someone else took offence in his honor.

Heartwarming, if unnecessary.

Their acceptance of him, just as En had predicted, came with the relief that Naruto knew now that the Assassin could not use it against him to spread uncertainty and discontent, at least not to the same degree. Though Naruto believed the assassin had not been aware of his status as a container before the poisoning attempt, it would have only been a matter of time.

After a couple of meetings with his officers, it became clear that his closest and most loyal men cared little for the news of what he carried. Upon questioning them about their opinion, naturally they had some questions of their own for the sake of their own curiosity, but at large they seemed to accept it. It probably helped that he'd taken care of them and taught them everything they currently knew since the very beginning, as well as the knowledge of chakra.

Ryu however seemed like he'd distanced himself after the revelation. Naruto had caught his friend throwing him glances when he thought he was not looking and he'd made several excuses of having other things to do when Naruto attempted to speak with him. Between his own duties and Ryu's distancing, he found it difficult to find the proper time to confront his friend about it.

Naruto figured Ryu to be hurt by his secrecy. Ryu had been the one to know him the longest, and Naruto had kept everything away from him. Ryu's distance hurt, as Naruto had been the one to save him back in Kisara, as well as wedding the man to his wife, Hina.

His private life aside, Naruto had made leaps and bounds in his own training. Seeing as his status as the Kyuubi Jinchurichi was now out in the open, it was only a matter of time before everyone with a competent information network would know of the identity of his people's 'Warlord'. Konoha would quickly come knocking and they needed to plan as quickly as possible. The 'Rasengan' that he'd formerly had so much issues with regarding his control, had now been perfected to the point where he could easily form it with one hand without the aid of a clone.

Age, maturity and the aid of his clones during his training, made the task simpler than what it had been years ago.

As for the 'Iron Fist Technique', Naruto felt like he was about to make a breakthrough.

* * *

Grunting as he put his fist through the rock in front of him, Naruto quickly resumed his stance with a focused expression.

Goro's technique was a work of wonder, despite En's seemingly easy workaround. In nature, it was categorized as an 'Earth' technique, but it implemented so many principles that it might as well have been a mix between several, which was one of the many reason's Naruto had so many troubles with it.

A positive, if unforeseen, consequence of his practice was a deepened understanding of manipulating the chakra within his own body. Naruto had actually gotten an idea regarding Tsunade's 'super strength' from practicing it, but that would be a project for a later date.

Letting the chakra leave his body, Naruto took a deep breath before furrowing his brows in focus. Resuming the 'Iron Fist Technique', Naruto felt his skin, his flesh, his muscles and his bones harden to the point of iron, before he rammed his fist yet again into the large boulder before him.

As he'd started to get a decent, if basic, hang of the technique, it's weakness seemed so much more apparent now than it had when he'd fought Goro personally.

It's weakness, laid in the joints of the body.

The technique in itself consumed very little chakra when applied with control, yet yielded enormous results the more chakra you pushed into it. It would harden your body, wherever you wished for it, to the point of being as hard as iron, but at the cost of mobility. Therefore, if one wished to move, you'd have to avoid reinforcing the joints which would provide a target for those who knew about the weakness.

As far as he knew, he was the only one who now knew of it's weakness and he would want to keep it like that for now. He was considering if he should make it a requirement for his 'Iron Guard' to learn the 'Iron Fist', as they could be trusted to keep it secret as long as their selection process was strict, but there was no way that he could teach it to the majority of his army without the skill and it's weaknesses becoming public knowledge.

Speaking of his 'Iron Guard', there was only one of them shadowing him that day. Naruto paused in his training to glance over as he wiped off his face with a towel that laid near. It was a young woman today, a cute brunette, who shadowed him. Her eyes observed the area like a hawk, darting back to Naruto with frequent intervals. Like the rest of the guard, she held a simple, steel naginata along with an armor that mirrored his own, though her helmet was held in her free hand.

The 'Iron Guard' had suffered an early blow to their pride when the assassin succeeded, or would have succeeded if Naruto hadn't been a Jinchurichi. The people's trust in their ability to protect their lord was broken, and it showed in the way the people now treated them, as they were scorned and scoffed at. There was little Naruto could personally do about such passive aggressive treatment however, so Naruto would just hope they managed to work their way out of it.

Their numbers had fortunately increased, as the 'Iron Guard' were now up to a total of 33 men and women. The best of the best that managed to get through En's selection, strange as it was. He would have to test them soon, as well as the rest of their new initiates. They needed to be bloodied for Naruto to make a proper estimation of their current strength.

One of Ryu's men, a ranger, suddenly burst through the forest, landing before the lone Iron Guard as she assumed a fighting stance in order to defend Naruto, should it be an assassin.

Smiling as he noted her vigilance, Naruto quickly waved her off as the ranger knelt before them.

"At ease.", Naruto smiled at her. She bowed quickly, fading to Naruto's flank as he walked up to the newcomer. "What do you have for me?"

"Warlord.", the man bowed even deeper from his kneeling position, prostrated fully before him. "We've made contact with Minatama City, as you requested. Their Lord have invited us to make camp at the south-eastern entrance of the city walls. He welcomes us to participate in the spring festival that has already begun, but regrets to inform you that he will not be able to welcome you into the city personally."

Naruto snorted and shook his head with amusement.

"Naturally. He cannot afford to be seen too compliant with our presence here, unless he wishes for his Daimyo to take offence." Not expecting an answer, Naruto nodded his thanks to the man. "I will catch up to the rest of the army momentarily. Inform Shou to expect my immediate arrival. Go."

"Warlord.", the man bowed yet again, before dashing into the trees and disappearing into the shadows, much like the shinobi he remembered from his youth.

The sight made him smile.

"Shall we go then, my dear?", Naruto glanced at his Iron Guard, quickly dressing himself while taking note of the blush on her cheeks.

"A-Ah, yes!" She gathered herself after a second, blush quickly disappearing. "After you, Warlord."

* * *

They arrived at Minatama by nightfall. The city was one of Fire Country's largest and bustled with activity. The outer walls were filled with guards that seemed wary of their presence, but were obviously under strict orders to not provoke Naruto and his army, as they outnumbered them 10 to 1.

As his people set camp, Naruto made the necessary arrangements with his officers and Shou, before he changed into a more festival appropriate attire. Deciding to take a night off, En still insisted he bring a couple of Iron Guard's with him into the city to watch him, if only to watch him from afar. With the assassin about, Naruto accepted without further argument and finally headed into the city to enjoy the sights. The months had been long and tiresome; he needed some time to himself away from everything.

Minatama was a beautiful city with paved roads and lush surroundings. People seemed happy and wealthy, as the streets and homes were littered with electrical lights and lamps, musicians and dancers with the occasional fireworks going off in the distance.

Spring was always a time for people to celebrate as the warmer times of summer approached, the difficulties of winter far behind them.

Naruto couldn't help but be a bit somber as he trudged through the streets with a smile on his face. While he did not wear a traditional kimono like most of those surrounding him, he wore the best cotton clothes he had and seemed like just one of the many who lived there.

He missed how simple it had all been before. To be just one of many, an invisible and insignificant nobody without the fate of thousands resting on his shoulders.

He missed that. He missed being one of these many faces who danced and drank, laughed and loved without any other responsibilities than themselves and their closest.

Suddenly, a small and almost unnoticeable surge of chakra wafted over the area, making Naruto freeze in his position. His eyes darted around the area, but found no threats. The pedestrians around him didn't seem to have noticed it and a cursory glance over his shoulder revealed that his Iron Guard's who followed hadn't either.

"Get off me!", a feminine shout called out from down the street. Naruto quickly peered down the street with a narrowed gaze as the crowd parted ways, muttered worriedly as they got out of the way. A gathering of men crowded a young woman who looked positively livid at the unwanted attention as one of the men held her arm, stopping her from pulling away while the others jeered.

"Come on, darling, don't be that way!"

Anything else that was said was drowned by the crowd who resumed their surrounding chatter while ignoring what was taking place among them.

Narrowing his eyes upon the woman, Naruto observed her with interest. She wore a crimson, traditional kimono with a golden obi that matched the intricate patterns of her dress. Her black hair was fastened up in a bun, anchored with a pair of hairpins. Her build was slender and petite with an angular face that gave the girl a bit of a tomboyish quality to it. Naruto was sure she'd be quite the beauty, if it was not for the disgusted expression she wore as the men harassed her.

Naruto didn't have to think long before he made his way over.

As the most aggressive man among them pressed himself up against her, Naruto was already there and grabbed the scruff of the man's neck. Since Naruto was quite a bit taller than him and the rest of his gang, Naruto easily lifted the man off the ground and away from the girl.

"W-Woah, the fuck-!", the man exclaimed with a flail, before whimpering as Naruto turned him around in the air to give him a glare. The rest of his friends didn't prove to be any braver as they backed off with shouts of surprise.

"These boys bothering you?", Naruto muttered to the girl without taking his glare off the men.

Gathering herself of the momentary shock as well, the girl nodded energetically with a vindictive smirk.

"Mhm!"

"Well, I think it's best you boys stop and find something better to do.", Naruto muttered, lowering the man to the ground. With a flick of his wrist, he used the grip on the man's neck to throw him lightly into his friends who barely managed to catch him. They grabbed their dazed friend and quickly made their escape, shamed and fearful.

Pocketing his hands while he made sure they wouldn't come back, a tug on his sleeve made him turn back around to see the girl smile beautifully at him.

"Thank you for that. Could I have your name?"

Ignoring his instincts to steel himself and tense his body, Naruto gave the girl a lax and warm smile.

"Only if I can get yours in return?", he flirted, smiling wider as the girl blushed brightly, yet with a smile that matched his own. "My name is Naruto."

"'Naruto'...", the girl muttered, her blush intensifying as she gazed up at him. She was quite short compared to him despite their shared age. "Thank you for earlier. My friends call me 'Kuro'."

Naruto cocked his head at her, which yet again seemed to send the girl into another fit of blushing.

"Alright then, 'Kuro'.", Naruto chuckled. "Would you like to spend the evening together? I'm new here, so maybe you can show me the sights."

The girl gasped at his bold reply and did her best to stammer a reply, but Naruto already knew that she would give him a positive response.

After all, the girl had so far been a horrible liar.

* * *

Hour passed into the night as Naruto and Kuro celebrated together. They drank, laughed and danced together and Naruto nearly forgot himself several times as he became one with the people around him.

As hours passed and they both had more and more to drink, their locked hands eventually evolved to chaste kisses which only spurred them both on as the minutes passed them by. They both knew the direction of which their night was turning towards and so Naruto offered the girl to spend the night with him in his camp.

Their walk was slowed by their grabby hands and amorous affections, though a sense of urgency for what was to come spurred them on until they were finally within Naruto's encampment. His people were too tired and too drunk to notice him and his present company, but his Iron Guard was as awake as ever. As he passed them by on the way to his tent, he sent a meaningful glance towards En, who gave no outward reaction to his gaze.

As they disappeared into his tent, Kuro giggled as she eagerly pushed him upon his bedroll before straddling him. Naruto played along with her wishes as her hands divested him of the clothes on his upper body, dragging her hands sensually along his bared chest with a ragged, hungry gasp as his own hands trailed up her thighs before grasping her rear under the kimono.

Leaning down to give him one last lingering kiss, Kuro leaned back with a sensual smirk as she ground her hips into his which left him breathless and groaning. As she did so, her hands trailed up her own body until they reached her hair to remove the hairpins, with slow and sensual movements as her hips danced upon his own.

Her short hair fell down to no longer than right beneath her ears, but it distracted him for just a second...

...And then the hairpins flipped expertly in her hands into a reverse grip, revealing them both to be senbon needles as her gaze hardened with a murderous glare.

Quick as lightning, Kuro drove the needles down, one in each hand, towards Naruto's throat.

Naruto was ready for it.

His hands snapping up in a blur, they locked around Kuro's wrists and halted their downward movement right above his throat.

Kuro's eyes widened in shock, a surge of fear filling her eyes as she locked her gaze with Naruto's own smirking expression.

"We finished playing around already?"

Before Kuro could respond, Naruto bucked his hips hard into the girl, flipping her over him with a surprised shriek and unto her back. Without releasing the grip on her hands, Naruto spun to his feet, but Kuro was quicker.

Seeing her foot come up between them, Naruto's heart got caught in his throat as he saw the trajectory of her foot towards his groin. Thinking quickly, Naruto channeled the 'Iron Fist Technique' on a whim towards his groin. Less than a second after, Kuro's foot connected with his tenders.

Grimacing with the expectation of pain, Naruto was surprised to hear the sound of the bones in Kuro's foot breaking upon contact, the girl hissing in pain as she reared her hurt foot back and away from him. He'd barely felt it himself.

Smirking viciously, Naruto charged his body with chakra as Kuro's eyes once again connected with his own. Pulling her towards himself, Naruto snapped out with his knee that connected with Kuro's midsection. The air was driven out of her body as her ribcage was pushed forcefully into her chest. Releasing the grip of his right hand upon her left, Naruto drove his fist into her face in a brutal uppercut that snapped her entire body back into position, blood and spit spewing from her mouth and now broken nose.

Having managed to gather herself after her failed surprise attack, the girl used his still connected arm as a leverage of control to throw herself into the air, spinning around to deliver a devastating kick to his midsection while she kept her wounded foot dangling freely in the air. It was all she could do, as Naruto's grip upon her prevented her from using whatever other abilities or skills she had and they both knew Naruto had the upper hand.

Unfortunately for her, physics was on Naruto's side as he was larger and much heavier than the girl. Ignoring the initial pain of the blow, Naruto's grip on her remaining arm remained strong as he managed to grasp around her ankle as well. He knew he couldn't afford to let the girl go, as a kuniochi she'd be able to easily make an escape, but as long as he kept a firm grip on her then she wouldn't be able to replace herself with another object as shinobi often did to get out of a sticky situation.

With a snarl that spelled nothing but violence, Naruto raised the girl above his head. Noticing his intentions as her spine was exposed to him, Kuro shouted out in fear.

"No, stop! I surr-"

Ignoring her plea, Naruto drove the girl down as he set his knee out, slamming her spine down upon his extended limb.

An ugly snap rang out in the tent and Kuro's eyes went wide in a silent scream. Breathing heavily as the fight was over, Naruto calmly released his grip upon the girl and let her fall to the ground like a puppet without strings. The girl gurgled and gasped for breath, her body refusing to move under her command as he'd obviously managed to damage the nervous system in her spine.

Slowly rising as he calmed his breath, Naruto looked dispassionately to the assassin. A part of him was considering if he should spare himself the trouble and kill her...

...But she could be a valuable source of information.

Leaning back down again, Naruto grabbed her chin to force her to look at him from where she'd laid in a silent struggle to breathe. As his hand locked around her chin, her struggled breathing picked up in pace and her fingers twitched desperately in an effort to make her body respond to her wishes. Her eyes seemed to plead with him to let her live, as her desperation was as transparent as glass.

Her desperation for life could be useful to him.

Harshly, Naruto grasped her hair as he rose, dragging the limp girl along by her hair as he left his tent. Uncaring of his state of undress, Naruto entered the open area in the camp before his tent where his Iron Guard along with En awaited him. There was a gathered crowd around the area, along with many of his captains and officers who had heard the commotion within Naruto's tent. Throwing the girl to the ground before them, En wasted no time in drawing his sword to kill the assassin with a hateful glare on his expression.

"No!", Naruto shouted sternly, motioning for En to stop. En's nodachi stopped at her throat, less than a split second away from beheading Kuro with a glance at Naruto. "She will not have the easy escape of death. Cuff her." En immediately nodded and obeyed, sheathing the sword with a barked command to the 'Iron Guard' who immediately apprehended the girl, cuffing her with chakra dampeners that they had brought with them from 'The Ivory Docks'. "Get the medics to look at her and search her body for anything she might use to escape. Do not allow her to get away."

As his men burst into activity, Naruto finally noticed the attention he was receiving due to his state of undress. Feeling a flush creep up his neck, Naruto sighed and quickly reentered his tent.

He'd honestly hoped for a quiet night to lose some steam, but he'd take what he got. An assassin less to worry about was perhaps just as good.

* * *

Come morning, Naruto entered the tent that was reserved for his new prisoner. Her hands was bound at her back as she slept on her side, pressed up against the edge of the tent with her face towards the entrance. They had a constant guard watch over the girl, but Naruto doubted she'd be in any health to make an escape. The medics had informed him that he'd damaged the spinal cords which allowed her motor control over her arms and legs, along with some other bodily functions that he'd already forgotten about. Without their intervention, the girl would have never been able to walk again, but they managed to heal the worst of it. Despite their job, the assassin would need weeks, if not months, to make a full recovery.

Her clothes had been replaced with some dirty rags that covered her adequately enough; he wouldn't take the chance that she'd kept something hidden within her other clothes. Shinobi were crafty killers and his people had little experience against them yet. Prevention would be more useful than confrontation for now.

Curled up in a fetal position, Kuro slept with a constipated expression as she was obviously in pain. The sight made Naruto frown and move closer to her.

He had no sympathy for her. He couldn't afford it.

Picking up a bucket of water that was placed by the entrance, Naruto stepped closer to her as he was clad in his full metal armor, crown and mask in place. Despite his shuffling armor being very loud inside the quiet tent, the girl slept like a stone until he stood over her.

He dumped the water over the girl and she woke with a shrill shriek.

Kuro quieted down quickly enough, blinking furiously as she looked up at him with a snarl. Her expression lost it's ferocity as Naruto scowled down at her in her prone position, his smoldering eyes locking the girl in place from beneath his mask.

"So we finally meet.", Naruto began neutrally, seating himself on his knees calmly. "Properly, I mean." Kuro shuffled away from him with a pained grimace, pressing herself up against the tent to make room between them, a wary and angry stare glaring back at him. It did little more than amuse him.

Allowing the girl to gather herself after her rude awakening, Kuro eventually took a shuddering breath as she locked eyes with him.

"Y-You knew...", she muttered bitterly, shivering from the cold water he'd drenched her with. "You knew I was trying to seduce you, only to kill you later when your guard was down. What gave me away?"

Cocking his head at her, Naruto smirked under his mask as he pondered his response for just a moment.

"Do you want a list?", Naruto began, snorting as the girl bristled with a deepened glare. She was a feisty one, he'd give her that. "Disregarding your overly simple name and borderline aggressive flirting, I sensed the 'Genjutsu' you placed on the boys you fooled into harassing you." Kuro's eyes widened slightly. She pursed her lips in what Naruto could only believe to be shame over her professional incompetence. "You obviously did your homework, as you knew I'd come to help someone in need, but if I didn't know better I'd say I was your first assassination." The girl glared at him for a second longer before lowering her head despondently to the ground to rest, looking sullen and hopeless. The sight made Naruto blink with surprise. "Oh, I was?"

"So what if you were?", Kuro muttered, closing her eyes with an angry frown. "I failed. Obviously."

"That you did.", Naruto agreed, squashing some of the sympathy that welled up in him. "I could make a joke about being 'your first', but honestly, this is just sad."

His attempts at humor on her expense went unappreciated as she threw him a disgusted snarl. She did not move much though, as even the smallest amount of movement seemed to hurt her back.

Naruto let the girl stew in silence for a couple of minutes, until it wore her calm down. When she finally opened her mouth to give voice to her curiosities, her entire body language, as well as her expression, practically screamed with fear for her life.

"Why haven't you killed me yet?", Kuro began. As Naruto smirked at her from under his mask, his eyes, barely visible through the mask, must have revealed his humor as the girl glared back at him. "You have nothing to gain from me. I will rather die than talk, I'll-"

"It's amusing to think...", Naruto interrupted sternly, his voice and his heart as cold as the grave as he leaned down over her. Blinking slowly, Naruto channeled the Kyuubi's chakra, just a minuscule amount, to get the point across. As he opened his eyes, his eyes were red as blood when his shadow eclipsed her petite form. "...That the wo **rst thing you believe I can do to you, is to kill you."** , Naruto growled, his voice distorted as the Kyuubi's malevolent chakra toiled and raged beneath his skin. Kuro's eyes widened, her body curling into itself as she gazed up fearfully at him. **"Dying is easy. You came to our flock and tried to murder me among those I call my own, and you think I will let you off with something as simple as dying? No."** , Naruto chuckled hollowly, a malevolent tinge to his tone. **"You will answer every question I ask of you and betray whoever you serve."**

"N-Never!", Kuro spat, though her gaze wavered upon his smoldering eyes that burned with unnatural hatred.

 **"Oh, you will."** , Naruto pressed with a hiss. Leaning down further, he let the back of his armored hand trail slowly down Kuro's chin, almost tenderly, but they both knew it was anything but that. **"If not, I will ravage your body until you beg me to stop."**

An empty threat, obviously. Naruto would never force himself on someone like so, but she did not need to know that. The threat seemed to sink in of the girl as her expression went ashen.

"...Y-You wouldn't-"

 **"I would. I will ravage your body again, and again, and again..."** , Naruto hissed, his hand turning to palm her chin, his other hand coming down to do the same to her other chin, grasping her face almost possessively, which seemed to bring her fears to new heights. **"I will enjoy your body until you beg for death, but death will be a release I will never give you. When the fight leaves your body and your mind is but a hollow shell of what you once were, I might just keep you around forever, as my very own little pet."** Naruto chuckled darkly despite the disgust he felt for himself. **"Or perhaps I'll just throw you to my men, a broken little toy, for them to enjoy until you fully expire."**

Kuro's entire body was now shaking. She was paralyzed, both from her wounded spine as well as from fear, as she shook like a candle in the wind.

"...Y-Y-You're a f-fucking monster...!", the girl managed to yell, half brokenly, as she trembled. The accusation brought out another surge of disgust for himself as Naruto heard the Kyuubi laugh within his mind.

 **"And you know what the funny thing is?"** , Naruto sniggered lecherously, yet falsely. It was all a show, but the madness of the Kyuubi's chakra made it all feel dangerously genuine. His right hand trailed down Kuro side, feeling her up much to her whimpering mortification. **"The funny thing is, that at any time, I can just have the Kyuubi rip the truth from out of your mind. Torturing you until you beg for death will be nothing more than a fleeting fancy, until you loose your will to live."**

Another lie, one which she did not need to know. He had no idea if the Kyuubi could do something like that.

As the girl quivered hatefully, yet fearfully up at him, the Kyuubi's laugh penetrated his focus momentarily.

 _ **'We are not so different from one another, you and I, brat.'**_

'This is just a show.', Naruto thought back at the Kyuubi, giving no outward indication of the conversation within his own mind. 'But I am glad you approve.'

As Naruto's hand finally reached Kuro's hip, where it began to slowly dip towards her sex, her resolve finally broke with tears forming in her eyes.

"Enough! I'll talk! I'll talk, damn you! F-Fuck!", Kuro sobbed. Leisurely withdrawing his hands from the woman, Kuro curled further into herself, her forehead eventually touching her knees as she folded in on herself completely.

Slowly releasing his hold on the Kyuubi's chakra, Naruto waited patiently for the Kyuubi's influence to leave his mind. As it left him, the disgust he already felt for himself only grew and grew as Kuro wailed loudly beneath him.

Swallowing thickly with a light shake of his head Naruto gathered himself before he continued his questioning. He'd long since resolved himself of this; to survive, no matter how tasteless the task should be.

"Let us begin then. And if I sense a single lie from you, what I did to 'The Ivory Docks' will seem like the caress of a gentle lover compared to the suffering I'll inflict upon you.", Naruto muttered, his face neutral with an eerily calm quality to his voice. It was all he could do to prevent his resolve from crumbling. "Your name. Your real name."

Continuing to sob brokenly for nearly a full minute, Kuro eventually managed to pull herself together enough to send him a hateful glare from her prone position.

"...K-Ku-", she stopped, fighting herself with a trembling lip. Closing her eyes for a moment as another sob wracked through her, the girl oozed with reluctance and anger towards herself for her incoming betrayal.

"...K-Kurotsuchi...My name, is Kurotsuchi..."

* * *

 _I know you guys probably hate shit being left on a cliffhanger, but unfortunately, i love torturing you guys._

 _So I know this entire interrogation scene will probably leave some bad taste in some readers mouth, but i can handle any comments you'd like to lay on me. Very curious to hear your thoughts!_

 _MiNdZeRo here, signing out._


	22. Chapter 21

**Naruto - Warlord**

AN:

 _Hey folks! Sorry about the time it took me to get this out, especially since i told people it was right around the corner. If you guys remember, i mentioned that i had a family member and i think i mentioned that the family member is in a coma in the hospital. Well, his health has been declining due to poor healthcare and faulty routines of the doctors and nurses, which is NOT what should be the standard norm in hospitals. Times been rough lately, as on top of this, i've moved YET AGAIN cross country for work. Honestly, today's the first day in a long while i've gotten the time to sit down and breathe, and actually collect my thoughts enough to get this out._

 _Again, sorry for the delay._

 _Thank you guys so much for all of your support! I've seen several comments now saying that the story should have way more reviews and it always makes me smile, but i never really expected this story to even get as much attention as it did, because of most of the story and characters are completely original, along with a couple of issues that we've discussed earlier, either in AN's or in private messages. I'm incredibly happy with the support i've been given thus far and i'm so glad so many of you are enjoying my narration. All in all, while there's certain aspects that could have been executed better, hindsight is always a thing and i think we're doing very well thus far._

 _Also, the last cliffhanger had someone just go "Fuck you." in the reviews, and that made me giggle. Thank you for that!_

 _A lot of people seemed really surprised with the appearance of Kurotsuchi and we're going to be exploring her capture a little bit more in this chapter. I'm not gonna spoil anything, but obviously, she's going to be a very important character and perhaps not in a way most of you will expect. But that's further down the line._

 _Some reacted very badly regarding Naruto's interrogation; We're now a couple of readers short which saddens me, but if it aint your cup of tea, then it's all fair. I'm glad folks gave it a try either way. Furthermore, i do believe i managed to respond to everyone? If not, i do apologize; I'll try to do better, as i always try to. And also, thank you to those of you who take the time to correct a little grammar here and there. I've already mentioned why i'm grateful for such, so i'll stop rambling now._

 _One last thing; do NOT draw conclusions when you're reading this chapter! I know someone will, they always do! :(_

 _ENJOY!_

 **Chapter 21**

"Fuck!", Naruto roared, flailing his hands angrily in the air after he threw his halberd to the ground. He was currently within the confines of his tent. En and Shou was inside with him, but they remained by the entrance with varying expressions. En remained motionless, his hands clasped together at his back with a neutral expression, while Shou looked worried upon Naruto as he raged. **"FUCK!"** , Naruto roared again, loosing control of the Kyuubi's chakra as it infected and distorted his voice. Stomping into his tea table, it splintered to a thousand pieces and made Shou flinch. En remained as still as stone.

Rubbing his temples, Naruto closed his eyes and forced himself to breathe calmly. He was angry, so, so angry, with the situation they found themselves in. The Kyuubi's chakra eventually receded again, but the maddening anger lingered even as he brought it back under control.

After a minute of silence, En cleared his voice.

"You done?", En drawled slowly, his tone unamused.

His anger rearing it's ugly head again, Naruto threw a warning glare towards his Iron Guard Commander. The last thing he needed right now was for En to press his buttons.

"Warlord.", Shou muttered carefully, taking a step forward as he noticed the tension. "What is going on? What has the assassin revealed that's provoked you like this?"

Pulling himself together, Naruto drew a shuddering breath and gathered his thoughts.

The girl had laid herself completely bare before him after his threats in order to save herself of her imagined fate. Unfortunately for Naruto, she'd revealed information that had horrible implications.

"The girl's name...", Naruto began with a low, hissing voice. He threw a narrowed glare to En, daring him to continue to push him, before giving his men his back as he leaned onto a support pole of the tent. "...Is Kurotsuchi. 'Granddaughter' of the current Tsuchikage in 'Hidden Stone Village', back in 'Earth'."

Silence was his answer as Shou gasped and En lost some of his cool stature with the widening of his eyes.

"Oh.", Shou breathed dumbly after a moment.

"Yes.", Naruto hissed, glaring off into nothing as his hands clenched angrily. He was already trying to think of ways to turn this into his advantage, but this was yet another hassle he could have done without. "...'Oh'... That about sums this up."

"What else did she reveal?", En pushed, his expression for once being one with worry. "Did she say why the Tsuchikage would send his own granddaughter on such a mission?"

"Apparently...", Naruto drawled slowly, the fingers of his right hand rubbing together thoughtfully. "...She's next in line to succeed her grandfather, but she's lacking experience in certain fields. Her specialty is combat, NOT assassination, which is obviously why it was so easy for me to turn it all around on her. This was supposed to have gone quietly, nobody knowing what had happened until the day after." Naruto shook his head, putting the momentary digression behind him. "This was her first assassination contract as a part of Stone's ANBU unit. A solo mission, but their information was flawed. They had no idea of who I was or of my status as a Jinchuriki, which is why her first choice was to try and poison me. She made a stupid decision to stay and complete her mission, no matter what, despite her failed first attempt." Naruto chuckled lowly. "Honestly, I fucking wish she'd used her head and returned home."

"It certainly would have saved ourselves some trouble.", Shou grimaced. "She mention why she's here? Why now?"

"Why else? It's because of our 'crimes' from Kisara.", Naruto said, drawling sarcastically when he mentioned their crimes. Kurotsuchi had been adamant about that, leaving no doubts as to why their Daimyo had employed them to hunt down Naruto.

"Then it seems they have finally caught up to us, as you have always said they would.", Shou sighed and Naruto nodded.

"So it seems. It was bound to happen, sooner or later."

"What now then?", En pressed with a frown. "Needless to say, the girl should remain unharmed. If we kill her, the Tsuchikage will stop at nothing to have his revenge."

"Aye, Kurotsuchi will not be harmed.", Naruto muttered as he narrowed his eyes thoughtfully. "But we cannot give her back either. It'd send a message that we're unwilling to strike back at those who seek to act against us."

"Bargaining tool then?", Shou questioned and rubbed his chin. "The Tsuchikage will no doubt want her back."

"Mhm, Kurotsuchi did claim her grandfather would want her back.", Naruto nodded along. "This is what we will do; We will keep the girl close and under constant watch. The Tsuchikage will eventually send men to find out what has happened to her, and eventually try to save her. Before he can do so, we need to send him a message that his granddaughter will remain unharmed as long as he keeps his people away from ours. No harm will come to her as long as he abides. I will send a clone to fulfill this task."

"And if he tries to save her anyway?", En questioned, a dangerous glint in his eyes as he crossed his arms. "What then?"

"Then we send him a warning.", Naruto growled, waving for Shou and En's dismissal. "For every attempt, we send a piece of the girl back to him."

* * *

Having spent a couple of days in Minatama, they eventually packed up and left and spent another week of travel before they neared another settlement, a large village that had grown to it's size due to it's centered location between several nearby cities and villages.

"Say that again, ranger.", Naruto muttered, his eyes narrowing dangerously as the soft light from the bonfire next to him flickered. They'd made camp for the night, a day's march away from the village, that was named 'Tatenai'. His officers surrounded him as they had been in the middle of a meeting outside beneath the open night sky.

Swallowing nervously, the ranger glanced at Ryu to receive an ensuring nod. Gathering his courage, the ranger looked back to Naruto before bowing his head.

"Warlord.", the man began with a wavering voice. "As I neared Tatenai village to inform them of our arrival, I observed several oddities that made me wary of revealing myself." The man glanced up at Naruto to gauge his response, but Naruto's stare remained unflinching and neutral.

"What sort of oddities?", Masaru pressed the man with a frown, taking a step forward and into the clearing around the fire, separating him from his surrounding officers.

"The wall securing the outer perimeter was the first thing I noticed.", the ranger continued. "It was old, clearly, but in an inexcusable state of disrepair. The gates was locked, and the guardsmen patrolling the wall seemed more interested in watching inwards, than outwards." Mutters and intrigued whispers grew among the officers, many of them throwing Naruto interested glances, but their Warlord remained unflinching as ever. "I made a decision on the spot, to sneak inside and see what was going on without revealing myself. As they changed guards, I managed to exploit a time window where their attention was elsewhere. There's a mine, in the middle of the city that most of the folk seem to work in, digging up all sorts of valuable minerals. Whatever value they trade it for is obviously not going to the welfare of the people or the much needed repair of their village."

"What do you mean?", another officer pressed, rubbing his beard with a frown.

"Half of the houses are in a state of disrepair.", the ranger pressed with only a cursory glance to the man that had spoken. "The people are tired, dirty and downtrodden. During the short time I was there, I came over guardsmen harassing the locals no less than 3 times." Taking a deep breath, the ranger seemed hesitant to continue as his eyes remained lowered. "...A-And, there's one more thing..."

"Go on.", Ryu ordered gently from the ranger's side as his commander. Ryu's eyes went to Naruto to observe how he'd react. "Tell them."

Nodding, the ranger steeled himself.

"There was a man. Not very old, but tired. He refused to work, even as the guardsmen beat him." He paused to allow a sharp intake of breath. "He was executed. In the townsquare."

They were silent at that, his officers expressions narrowing with dark expectations at Naruto.

While he remained expressionless, his thoughts were churning and boiling with grim intentions. After a minute of silence, he quietly thanked the ranger and sent him on his way, ignoring his officers who began to clamor for attention, demanding action in one way or another.

He'd been wanting to get his people bloodied in battle, after their long months of training. He supposed this was a good opportunity as any.

* * *

The day after, Naruto found himself crouched on a hillside facing the village. His elbows rested on his knees, his halberd resting horizontally on his legs with his helmet in hand. His 'Iron Guard' along with En flanked him as they dutifully provided him his security.

He was standing a few hundred meters outside of the village's perimeter and it was just as the ranger had informed him the day before; He had a perfect view over the village from his position.

Tatenai village was about a kilometer in width, but filled to the brim with houses within the shoddy outer walls. The field around the village was bare of trees, it's western edge dipping along with the declining terrain in opposition to Naruto's eastern position, elevated on the hillside. The houses looked old, the wood blackened from the heavy smoke that rose from everywhere within the walls. Naruto assumed it was due to the metals and minerals they worked with.

In the middle of the village, easily observed from his position, laid a large and lavish house, it's wood painted with red and gold. All other houses surrounding it had been built with a respectable distance, so Naruto would bank his money on the local noble living there.

"Everyone is in position, Warlord."

Glancing over his shoulder, Naruto nodded at Shou who appeared from the thicket behind him. Due to them outnumbering the local samurai 10 to 1, he'd decided on withholding the main branch of his army, instead giving the task to his 'First Spearmen Regiment' and 'First Archers Regiment'. A few men from Ryu's rangers were also participating in a sabotage operation of the gates, if only as exercise. Their names were currently unimaginative, as Naruto wanted something more poetic that gave his soldiers a sense of pride and belonging to whichever outfit they served, but it did it's job for the officers to keep control of who belonged to who.

"Well then.", Naruto rose slowly, lodging the halberd into the ground as he put on his helmet. The masked visor slid over his face, hiding his face from view. "Let's get this show on the road."

Walking briskly up to Naruto's side, Shou waved for some hidden people in the thicket behind them to approach.

They ran forward and crouched and the edge of the hill. One of them held a torch in front of herself, and with a flick of her fingers, the torch was suddenly lit as fire appeared from her hands.

Blinking at the display, Naruto observed the woman further. He immediately recognized the girl as Hono, the former slavegirl he and Shou had freed and rescued from before 'The Ivory Docks'. He'd noticed that she and Shou were courting one another, but he had no idea Shou had employed the girl directly under his leadership.

Glancing over at Shou revealed the man to be pointedly ignoring Naruto, which left him with a bemused expression before he turned back to the proceedings. If Shou did not want to make mentions of it, Naruto would refrain from pushing.

Hono raised the torch and gave it a wave. In the forest below them, between them and the village, a cry rang out.

 _"First Spearmen Regiment, forward!"_

 _ **"Osu!"**_

Hearing the men's confirming cry brought a smile to Naruto's face, nostalgia washing over him as he remembered the battle for Kisara. His people had come so far since then.

Moving as a single-minded entity towards the wall, the first regiment of spearmen emerged from the forest, clad in their dark colors of brown and black, iron and leather. Their shields had been improved since Kisara, and extremely so. The wood was properly shaped now, as they've had the time during their travelling to properly work the wood they had. Iron was smelted and formed to fit the rounded shields, in the middle where the handle was as well as along the edges of the shield.

As his men emerged, shouts and alarm bells called out from the village. Naruto scoffed at the chaos that was ensuing, the lack of discipline from the local samurai disgusting him to the core. This was going to be too easy for his people.

Halfway in their slow stride towards the village, the samurai on the wall managed to organize a rudimentary line of archers who shot their first volley.

 _"Shieldwall!"_

 _ **"Osu!"**_

The first line of spearmen immediately crouched, making themselves as small as possible as they covered their front with their shields, their brethren pushing up on their backs, forming an impassable wall of shields to cover the front and above. As the volley rained down on them, not a single man fell to their arrows.

With a lazy wave of his hand, Naruto gestured for Shou to issue the next command.

"Archers!", Shou nodded to Hono, who immediately lit another torch to wave a signal.

 _"Nock!"_ , another cry came from the forest, same direction as the spearmen had come from. _"Draw...! Loose!"_

Their bows were now crafted with shaped wood, reinforced with iron and tightly wound strings to the degree that common men would not be able to draw them. Enhanced by chakra, his archers fired a volley that came not from above, but straight for the archers on the wall, the arrows piercing through the air with blinding speed.

Before the local enforcement could react, most of the presence on the wall was mowed down by arrows that cut through them like butter. The few that remained panicked and vacated the wall within seconds.

"Shou.", Naruto drawled, already bored with the battle. Even if their victory had been assured from the start, the enemy's lack of discipline made the fight an utter waste; There was nothing to be learned here, apart from a lackluster confirmation of his soldiers skill. "Time to wrap this up."

"Aye, Warlord.", Shou bowed lightly, nodding for Hono to signal the last plan of the attack. "Spearmen, full assault!"

Upon her signal, the officer who led the spearmen cried out for blood.

 _"Spearmen! Full assault!"_

 _ **"Osu!"**_

Like one, the men dispersed from the shieldwall and swarmed towards the wall like an army of ants. Enhanced with chakra, they covered distance in the manner of seconds, leaping up the wall and into the village where they began to dispatch the locals with brutal efficiency.

"Well then.", Naruto sighed, rolling his shoulder before beginning a slow trudge towards the village. He expected his people to be finished by the time he reached them. "Let's get this over with."

* * *

A lavish awning had been raised for Naruto, where he and his officers reviewed the day's proceedings. They were in the middle of the village, in the townsquare, where many of their people had made camp. Seeing as the village was already tightly packed, most had to make camp outside of the walls, but they'd make do with what they could.

The locals had been afraid and wary of their intentions, even more so when Naruto had dragged their decadent noble out of his house and publicly executed him. They softened up quickly when Naruto had ordered his people to share with them what they had, providing much needed food and medical aid to the starved population.

Now, they were treated as heroes as people drank and sang through the streets, much to the annoyance of Naruto and his officers as they were in the middle of a meeting. All in all, the entire situation reminded him too much of Kisara.

His 'Iron Guard' was as always surrounding him and his officers to provide protection, En and the girl, the brunette from days before, close at his side.

"Tou.", Naruto said as he raised a cup of sake to his lips, eyeing the officer with interest. "The local supplies of iron aside, have the weapons and armors from the enemy been salvaged?"

At the end of the day, no one of their own had died in the battle. One man had taken an unlucky arrow to his side, but the medics had assured him that the man was in absolutely no danger. As his spearmen eclipsed the wall, the samurai on the inside had quickly panicked, many of them surrendering quickly to their mercy. Their gear would now serve Naruto's purpose and the locals had apparently been willing to part with a lot of materials, such as iron and cloth, which was always in high demand in his flock.

"Yes, Warlord.", Tou bowed his head from where he was seated on his knees. "It has all been accounted for."

"We'll get to repurposing it tomorrow.", Masaru supplied further, grinning cheekily at Naruto when his lord looked to him. "Won't let you down, Warlord."

Chuckling, Naruto shook his head with amusement and gave them all a wave.

"Alright, I wont keep you any longer. 2'th Spearmen unit, 5'th Archer unit; Your turn to keep a night's watch." The corresponding officers nodded dutifully. "Rest of you, get out of here and enjoy yourself." As his officers laughed and bantered as they made ready to leave, Naruto gazed to Ryu who rose and walked away at a brisk pace. "Ryu-!", Naruto called out, stopping himself when Ryu kept walking away as if he hadn't heard him.

"Still angry, huh...?", Shou muttered from Naruto's right side, still seated next to him with a teacup in hand. Frowning, Naruto nodded despondently as they were left alone, only his 'Iron Guard' remaining along with them.

"Yeah.", Naruto sighed. "He ever mention why?"

"No, but he's been that way since the revelation of your status as a container."

Hearing Shou's simple, yet honest, statement on the fact, Naruto glanced to his friend with a worried frown.

"And? What are your thoughts on it?"

Shou paused, the cup raised to his lips, before he lowered it with a wry grin.

"You know how I feel about it.", Shou chuckled. "While it was a surprise to be sure, you have done nothing but good for me and our people. Demon or not, I'll not be so blind as to ignore what you have done for us. And more importantly...", Shou paused to give Naruto a sympathetic smile. "...More importantly, you're my friend. Even if you were a demon, which I do not believe that you are, nothing will change that."

"...Hah...", Naruto laughed softly, his throat clogging up with emotion for a moment as Shou's words caught him by surprise. He quickly gathered himself and waved Shou off. "Bah, enough of this! Stop flirting with me and save such sordid behavior for Hono, wont you?"

Shou snorted and put away his cup as he too made ready too leave.

"I'm flattered you're so worried of my romantic interests.", Shou joked in return. Taking a moment to stretch, Shou moved away from the awning and gave a lazy wave from over his shoulder. "I'll see you tomorrow, my Lord."

Grunting his agreement to Shou, Naruto refilled his cup and continued to drink. After a couple of seconds of silence, En took a step forward from Naruto's side, putting himself into the corner of Naruto's vision.

"Your friend has shown you great disrespect lately."

"...Huh...?" Naruto raised a brow as he glanced at En. "What do you mean? Shou's been with me a long time. How he presents himself in public is completely different than in priv-"

"Not Shou.", En interrupted, kneeling down to give Naruto a serious stare. "Ryu."

Brushing off the momentary surprise and the hurt that followed it, Naruto frowned back at En.

"He has every right to be angry with me. He's been my friend for the longest time, and I've kept secrets after secrets from him."

"And? Why should that matter?", En pushed, placing a hand upon Naruto's shoulder. His expression turned to one of understanding and sympathetic compassion, something of which he'd never seen before on En's face. The expression made Naruto's words halt in his throat. "Whatever's been in your past, is **your** past, and nobody has any right to expect you to reveal such without your willingness. Furthermore, you cannot allow Ryu to disrespect you as openly as he has. Even if it's something as simple as pretending he has not heard you, your men will notice. It damages your respect and authority over your people." En then sighed and closed his eyes. "Apologies to bring such a painful topic up on a day of victory, but you need to do something about it."

Pursing his lips, Naruto nodded stiffly. He tried not to be sullen about it as he knew En to be right, but it was hard. He'd wanted to clear things up with Ryu for a long time now, but Ryu had denied him at every turn. He'd have to do something about it soon.

"En?", a woman suddenly spoke up from afar. As both En and Naruto glanced up in the direction, Naruto's eyes widened in surprise upon seeing Mari there, respectfully held back by the 'Iron Guard' at their perimeter. She smiled warmly at En with expectancy.

"Mari.", En murmured, a soft smile appearing on his face as their eyes met. The sight made Naruto blink; Seeing the former slave instructor smile like so seemed so out of place on him. En quickly resumed his usual hard expression, looking towards Naruto with a hopeful expression. "May I take my leave, Warlord?"

Seeing as the 'Iron Guard' were now sufficiently trained to follow the set routines without En hovering over them, Naruto gave the man a quick nod, giving Mari a light wave and a smile that was returned with a respectful bow. He hadn't seen the woman even once since before the fight against Goro, but he was happy to see how good she looked. There was obviously something between her and En. He was glad on their behalf and wished them the best.

As En walked off along with Mari, Naruto remained seated and began to ponder.

Ryu and Hina. Shou and Hono. En and Mari.

...Masaru and his constant cycle of lovers.

Everyone seemed to find their significant other one way or another, yet Naruto remained alone. When he'd been younger, he'd pined away after Sakura, a huge mistake on his part of which he now realized many years later. If he'd had any wits, he'd have recognized Hinata's affections and focused on her instead, but thinking of what could have been did not serve him.

Back in Kisara, while he'd liked to believe that he had been quite an eligible bachelor, he'd had no interest in a relationship, but seeing everyone around him find someone to hold close, someone to be intimate with, he couldn't help but feel somewhat inadequate in comparison. While he'd had partners before, their time together had been fleeting.

Glancing over to the Iron Guard girl who remained behind him, the girl snapped her eyes away from him with a flush to her cheeks, their eyes momentarily connecting as he turned to her.

Amused by the fact that she'd been watching him, Naruto supposed there was no time like the present.

"Hey.", Naruto rumbled, his fingers playing with the cup in his hands as his eyes remained on the girl. She looked back to Naruto with reddening cheeks, knowing he'd caught her looking. "Sit down."

Patting a sitting pillow next to him that had been used by Shou before, Naruto smiled expectantly at the girl.

"...M-My Lord...!", the girl stammered nervously, her gaze flickering between him and the pillow with embarrassment. "As a member of your 'Guard', I cannot-"

"I can make it an order, if you'd like.", Naruto pushed, raising an amused brown at the girl. Impossibly, the girl flushed even deeper. "What will it take to have you take a seat?"

Opening her mouth, the girl thought better of it and closed it again, before she slowly moved to take a seat. Nervously, the girl seated herself on her knees next to him, stiff as a board as she obviously had no idea on how to act.

Naruto filled a cup with wine for her and held it out for her. Opening her mouth to protest, she froze when she saw Naruto's pointed, yet amused stare; It was obvious he'd make it an order if he had too.

Finally getting a reaction other than embarrassment out of her, the girl pouted as some annoyance entered her expression, before accepting the cup as graciously as she could.

"...Thank you..."

"You're very welcome.", Naruto grinned. Sharing a quick toast, Naruto took a drink before he continued his little interrogation. "What's your name?"

The girl smiled at him, the blush still present at her face.

"Asuka.", she murmured softly, apparently still nervous in his presence. Naruto figured it was understandable, considering his position compared to her.

"Just Asuka?", Naruto wondered aloud and the girl nodded.

"Just Asuka."

"Well then.", Naruto grinned cheekily, leaning onto his knees as their eyes remained on one another. "In that case, 'just Asuka', my name is Naruto. It's a pleasure to meet you."

His attempt of insinuating an informal atmosphere was realized a moment later, Asuka cocking her head at Naruto with a shy smile.

"...'Just Naruto', then...?", she questioned in return, her expression and tone playful, yet hopeful. The girl was adorably transparent and Naruto couldn't help but give a laugh.

"Yes.", Naruto laughed with a smile. "'Just Naruto'."

* * *

 _And done. Bit curious to read you guys thoughts on the chapter. It's a bit of a slow one as we're building up towards the next arc. I don't think you guys will be able to guess what's going to happen, but feel free to try!_

 _MiNdZeRo here, signing out._


	23. Chapter 22

**Naruto - Warlord**

 _AN:_

 _Boom, i'm back! Already!_

 _Got an early day today so i sat down to get this out in one big squeeze. I also wanted to get this out a bit quickly since the last few chapters have either been a bit short or slow in regards to action. I just want to show you guys that we are building up towards something, and when we reach this metaphorical peak, we're going to be moving towards the next one... And then the next one, and so we'll continue til we reach the end._

 _You guys had some questions in either the reviews or PM's, but there's little i can currently give you without spoiling anything, so i've been purposefully ambiguous. If this has frustrated someone, i do apologize._

 _This is where i normally talk about my thoughts regarding the chapter, but here too i feel like i'd best wait until the next few chapters have been released._

 _One thing i CAN say however, is this; Something is mentioned in this chapter, that has been briefly glossed over before, that i think might trigger some of the readers who think and feel like the shinobi should be the epitome of all that is powerful and badass in the Elemental Nations, but that never made sense to me, seeing as they have a Daimyo who rules them. Therefore, since the vanilla universe is so lacking in information regarding society and hierarchy outside of the shinobi, i've made my own interpretation. If my interpretation angers you, i do apologize, but honestly whoever has gotten this far into the story to read this probably doesnt mind._

 _Next chapter MIGHT be out soon too, but i'm not quite sure; it depends on how much work i get over the next coming few days. We'll see, but i will try my best!_

 _ENJOY!_

 **Chapter 22**

After another week, they eventually packed up an left 'Tatenai' behind. Having told the locals of their story from Kisara had convinced most of them to join them in their journey, fearful of the Daimyo's response, but some of the more stubborn ones decided to remain. Naruto welcomed the almost 500 men and women with warm appreciation and prayed for the ones who remained, but that was their own choice.

As their journey resumed, Naruto made a critical decision on the training of his people; He now participated daily in the training of his soldiers fighting capabilities, using his ' **Shadow Clones** ' to full effect. He could train several hundreds of his men at any time this way, which provided him with a valuable insight to the level of fighting capability of his forces. Naturally, his own technique in fighting was improved like this as well, but clones wouldn't allow him to improve his body.

Because of that, himself, the original, had taken to exercising with En and his Iron Guard whenever he could, both for his own benefit as well as theirs.

As he was now personally guiding each man and woman in his army in their training from time to time, he was able to get a proper estimate of their abilities which gave him a lot of ideas for future tactics. While his usual day to day spearmen and archers would have to primarily focus on mastering their weapons to full effect, the captains and the officers would have to learn chakra techniques sooner or later, in order to properly fend of chakra attacks and protect their men. If they wished to teach those arts to their own men, then that would be their choice, but Naruto himself couldn't take the responsibility of teaching his soldiers complicated techniques. There was about 3000 men and women under his command as soldiers, there was no way he could take on such a task, even with his clones.

During their next month of travel, as the weather got warmer, a lot of issues appeared in Ryu's rangers day to day tasks. It was an administrative issue regarding their tasks since they worked in smaller teams, typically no more than 6 in any given mission. While Naruto had made sure to educate the rangers in survival, tracking, and other fields they'd need to fulfill their tasks to full effect, 120 men and women of rangers ended up becoming a lot of teams that had to work autonomously apart from everyone else. While the unit was split between two platoons, about 60 men under each of the captains, the unit still needed a firm hand from their officer in command.

But Ryu had lately been lax in his management of his rangers. Communication and decision making regarding their daily tasks was lacking, as the unit needed an officer in charge to lead them while the captains and team leaders could focus on the smaller details.

Naruto had long since had enough of his former friend's behavior. Something was going to have to change, Ryu's and Naruto's personal differences aside.

* * *

 _"Warlord. Warlord!"_ , a voice called out from outside his tent. Blinking the sleep out of his eyes quickly, Naruto attempted to rise, but was held down by the weight on his chest.

Glancing down, he saw Asuka naked, her hair still a mess from their earlier activities, leaning on top of him with a wary expression on her face. Even after she began to share his bed, she took her guard duty as seriously as ever, if not more so.

"Relax darling.", Naruto murmured, smiling tenderly at her as he pulled her back to the sheets. The girl obeyed, if a bit involuntarily, as she let Naruto drag her close. The light moan that escaped her lips helped wake Naruto in more ways than one. "Go back to sleep." Turning towards the closed entrance of the tent flap, Naruto frowned with annoyance. Considering how dark it was, it was obvious that it was in the middle of the night. "What is it?"

 _"There's trouble."_ , the voice continued and Naruto recognized it as one of his other Iron Guardsmen. _"You need to get out here, quick."_

Grumbling with annoyance, Naruto quickly pulled on a pair of cotton pants and a shirt, before stomping towards the entrance. Asuka remained in bed, gazing longingly after him as he left.

Leaving the warm confines of his tent, the frisk, cool night air greeted him along with the soft light and glow of nearby campfires. His Iron Guard covered the perimeter as always, but 2 men kneeled before his tent with their head bowed.

"What's going on?", Naruto grunted, crossing his arms with a frown at the Iron Guard who had awoken him. He hoped they had a good reason to disturb his sleep.

"Apologies, Warlord.", the man said and bowed respectfully as he recognized Naruto's annoyance. "But these two have a report of great importance for you. An army of samurai from 'Fire' is on the approach."

The words rang out into the silent gathering and it took Naruto several seconds to register what had been said.

When it finally sunk in, his eyes widened with a barely restrained gasp.

An army!?

His gaze snapped to the two kneeling men in front of them and instantly recognized their cloaked, leather gear as rangers. The one on the right carried the distinctions of a captain.

"Captain.", Naruto barked, his eyes glancing up and about the area. He had expected Ryu to be giving the report considering it's importance. "Where is your commanding officer? Why is Ryu not here to make the report?"

"Unknown, my Lord.", the Captain responded dutifully, his eyes still lowered to the ground. "We couldn't find him, so we made the decision of coming directly to you, as we believe the situation to need your immediate attention. Apologies."

Naruto pursed his lips with distaste at this, but not at the man before him. Had this been the first case of Ryu's absence, he would have been suspicious of the man before him attempting to undermine his officer, but considering Ryu's lack of discipline lately...

Even so, he could not publicly condone the man's actions, not directly.

"Stand up.", Naruto muttered neutrally, clasping his hands together at his back. "Make your report." The man stood and gave a nod as he mirrored Naruto's posture while the team leader next to him remained in a kneeling position.

"One of our teams...", the captain began with a gesture towards the remaining kneeling individual. "...Was out on a practice reconnaissance mission tonight, to the west, where they made a disturbing observation. An army carrying the colors and banners of the Fire Daimyo are on approach, a 2 days march out from our position."

"How many?", Naruto questioned, a tinge of worry flaring in his chest.

"Difficult to tell, considering the dense vegetation of the surrounding country.", the captain began. "But my man here assures me the army consists of no less than 5000 men."

5000.

The number rang like an echo through Naruto's head. 5000 armed and trained fighters. While Naruto and his forces had chakra, they still had about 2000 less men than them, so some of their own was undoubtedly going to die, no matter how well they fought. They were going to have to be smart about this.

"An impressive number.", Naruto murmured, rubbing his chin thoughtfully while he carefully hid his worry; It wouldn't do for his soldiers to see him rattled. "But we can easily fend off such an attack if we manage to entrench ourselves in a defensive position. Assuming this is a response to our attack on 'Tatenai', whoever reported the incident did not see our full capabilities, so we will have the element of surprise on our side."

The captain however didn't seem to be reassured, closing his eyes with a frown.

"Warlord.", the captain breathed. "There's one more thing. A small contingent of The Royal Army of Fire has been sighted."

Naruto's heart jumped in his chest upon those dreadful words.

The Royal **FUCKING** Army.

Naruto's hand clenched involuntarily once, before he forced himself to let go of his surging frustration. Konoha hadn't even shown their faces yet and he could already feel the walls closing in around him. He'd been rash in his decision to move on Tatenai, but he supposed what was done was done.

There was a reason why the Daimyo's of the lands allowed the Shinobi to do as they pleased and it had nothing to do with the fact that they were scared of the potential retaliation, no. The Royal Army of any country that served the Daimyo was an army of elite fighters, hundreds in number and fully trained in the usage of chakra and it's many obscure arts. The Daimyo's rule was never even anywhere close to being threatened because of these soldiers, as they could easily compete and overcome Shinobi nations.

They weren't ready to face such an adversary. Not even close.

"...I see...", Naruto murmured, taking deep breaths to calm himself. He could loose his shit later when he was out of view, but not in front of his men. As another thought struck him, he gave the Captain before him an inquisitive gaze. "Why were your people out training in the middle of the night?", Naruto interrogated. "I've never heard of your rangers performing such exercises before now. Did Ryu order you to do this?"

"No, my Lord.", the Captain shook his head and bowed immediately, no doubt believing he was about to be reprimanded. "We have not received any training orders from Ryu in some time. I took the initiative to have my platoon training during nighttime in a steady rotation as a way of training their navigation, stealth and tracking in the absence of daylight. Seeing as we rangers may be sent out for days, if not weeks at a time, I believed the training to be necessary for our efficiency. Apologies if-"

"You apologize too much.", Naruto chuckled. Walking forward and closer to the Captain, his Guard shadowed him in his step in case something happened. Standing over the bowed Captain, Naruto smiled down at the man. He looked to be a couple of years older than Naruto, but not by much. He had short, black hair in a buzz cut and a light 5 o'clock shadow. His face was sharp and he seemed to carry himself with an expression that was as severe and straight as his posture. He looked every bit the dutiful soldier. "What is your name?"

"It's Hisao, my Lord.", the man replied without hesitation.

"'Hisao'." Naruto let the name roll of his tongue. The man had showed great respect, discipline and eagerness, as well as great initiative. More so than Ryu ever had, even before he'd condemned Naruto for whatever imagined slight that now angered him to the degree of being unprofessional. "Where are you from?"

"I am from Earth, my Lord.", Hisao began, casting a reverent glance up at Naruto before he lowered his gaze again. "You found me and my family in the cellar of one of the houses, a day after the Wind's army had sacked it."

Naruto narrowed his eyes as he remembered the incident.

* * *

 _Stepping down the ladder, Naruto could only seat himself upon it in shock, his breath leaving his body upon the sight._

 _Malnourished and scared beyond belief, an entire crowd of families hid within the basement, trembling upon the sight of Naruto and his halberd. They were dirty, many covered in blood from what had probably happened not long ago._

 _Naruto ignored their pleading as anger towards the Daimyo's of all lands welled up inside of him._

* * *

"Aye, I remember.", Naruto nodded after recalling the memory. "You've been with us for quite some time then."

"Yes." Hisao bowed even deeper. "Me and my family owe you our lives."

"I am grateful for your dedication, but know that I do not hold you bound by what happened. You and yours are your own people, you know?"

"With all due respect, Warlord.", Hisao pushed back, surprising Naruto with his sudden vehemence. "We are _your_ people and I say so with pride. I serve you because I wish to do so."

His words brought a calculative smile to Naruto's face; It seemed the man could think for himself as well. Pondering what he'd learned for just a few seconds, Naruto quickly made up his mind.

"Hisao.", Naruto began with an outward smile, although he was sad for what he was about to do to his friend Ryu. "From this moment on, I promote you to the commanding officer of the 'Rangers'." Naruto chuckled as Hisao's head snapped up with an incredulous expression. "Effective immediately."

"M-My Lord, I am hardly fit to-", Hisao began, but stopped as Naruto held up a hand, unwilling to hear his excuses.

"You have already shown yourself to be much more capable than your predecessor.", Naruto muttered bitterly. Ryu had let him down. More importantly, he'd let his unit down and no longer deserved to lead them. Naruto didn't care about Ryu's reasons anymore, but they were going to have words about his current absence later. "Have your second take your spot as a captain immediately and prepare your rangers for mission. Meet me again here in 1 hour."

"Yes, Warlord!", Hisao exclaimed, kneeling quickly before disappearing with a burst of chakra. The team leader that had arrived with him disappeared the following second in the same manner.

Turning to go back into his tent again, Naruto gave his Iron Guard a passing glance.

"Wake Shou, En and the rest of the officers. Bring them here after they're dressed."

"Yes, Warlord!"

As they burst into activity while a sound number of them remained to keep watch around Naruto's tent, Naruto entered his shelter to see Asuka fully dressed in her armor, fastening some forearm steel protectors. Asuka smiled at him as their eyes met, her face flushing as he smiled back at her fondly.

"I assume you heard?"

"Yes.", she replied easily, rising with a flourish of her naginata. Biting her lip cutely, the girl was obviously worried but tried not to let it show as she gave him a flirty smirk. "Need help putting your armor on?"

Naruto gave her a flirty smile of his own. It was nice to have some illusion of being distracted from the shit that was raining down on them.

"Please."

* * *

An hour later, his officers, En, Shou and the newly appointed commanding officer of the Rangers, Hisao, were gathered around a bonfire. Their encampment was a blur of activity of worried families and soldiers packing up and getting ready to move, despite the fact that it was in the middle of the night.

A large map was spread out between Naruto and the rest of their gathering, grave expressions shared between the people present.

Naruto stood at the head of the map, flanked by En and Asuka, all clad in their armors. Naruto's helmet was held in his left hand, his halberd in his right.

"As I am sure you've all heard by now...", Naruto began, eyeing his officers meaningfully. "An army of no less than 5000 men, the Fire Daimyo's men, are on the approach about 2 days away. Had they been common samurai, like the ones we faced back in Kisara, I would say we could easily take them on. However, a contingent of men from the Royal Army are accompanying the forces."

Some of his officers sucked in sharp breaths, the severity of their situation finally dawning on them. Naruto gave Hisao a nod, allowing the newly appointed officer to take the floor.

"One of my teams observed them west from our current position.", Hisao began as he stepped forward to take the attention. "They are currently following the 'Hazel River' and will catch up to us unless something is done."

"Can we outrun them?", Masaru questioned hopefully, but was instantly shut down by Hisao.

"No. Their entire army is on horseback. If we wish to outrun them, we will have to leave behind our feeble and sick."

"Unacceptable.", Naruto stated as a matter of fact and he was pleased to see Hisao and the rest of his officers nod.

"Agreed.", Hisao sighed and frowned at the map before them. "But that still leaves us with the approaching army. What should we do?"

"As far as I can see...", Shou began, his arms crossed as he studied the map. "...Our only option is to have a small unit sabotage their movement while the rest continues to move on. It will buy us time and distance to think of something else."

"There's no way we'll ever reach the border of 'Hotsprings' to the north before they catch up to us, sabotage or not.", another officer denied with frustration and Naruto had to admit that she had a point along with Shou. Luckily for them, Naruto was familiar with the land from his youth.

"This is what we will do.", Naruto began calmly, yet clearly. His voice calmed the officers and stilled them to utter silence. Lifting his halberd, Naruto pointed it at a small island on the map, right off the eastern coast of 'Fire', between there and Water Country. It was the island of 'Wave'. "This island right here is called Wave. It's just a weeks travel away from here and it's people live off the ocean, which means that they should have many sea faring vessels. We will procure whatever boats they have and escape to **here**." He then lifted his halberd to point to a chain of islands north-east from wave, between there and 'Lightning'. "We'll make landfall at whichever island is best suited for our needs. Chances are, we might have to craft some rudimentary sea vessels ourselves. The islands are easily defensible and not strictly within Fire's jurisdiction. They might follow us into Wave, but I doubt they will do so all the way out to these uncharted islands."

"And the army?", Shou pushed, smiling softly at Naruto's plan. Their eyes were hopeful now, less frustration with their situation clear as there was finally some metaphorical lights at the end of the tunnel.

"Hisao.", Naruto continued upon Shou's question, the man in question perking up with interest. "You and your rangers will accompany me and my 'Iron Guard' for the sabotage mission, though your men will carry the brunt of the responsibility. As they are still 2 days away, we might have at the very least 1 night to successfully sabotage their movements before they increase their security. Shou." Shou nodded then, showing Naruto he was listening intently. "I want you to keep a contingent ready at a safe distance. If our mission fails, or we are partially successful but have to make a hot escape, we need you to be able to cover us."

"Understood.", Shou bowed, making Naruto smile.

"Good man.", Naruto chuckled, leaning onto his halberd as he regarded the rest. "The rest of you, make preparations. You're all-"

"I'm so, so sorry!", the familiar voice of Ryu interrupted him. Naruto's expression instantly lost it's joviality, turning his head slowly to regard Ryu who was jogging towards them. He wore a sheepish and embarrassed expression that furthered Naruto's irritation. Ryu was not smiling however, a strange emotion captured upon his features, but Naruto was too angry with him to care.

"...Dismissed.", Naruto finished with a drawl after a moment of silence. His officers dispersed without a word, sensing the storm that was about to come.

"Oh, are we finished already?", Ryu muttered, glancing towards Naruto with a hesitant, yet cold expression. Turning around to follow Hisao, Ryu turned his back on Naruto without as much as a word to him.

Enough was enough. Naruto could feel his heart thunder in his chest now, his eyes narrowing at his former friend's form with a mix of anger and disgust at Ryu's behavior

"Ryu.", Naruto growled out, loud and clear for Ryu to hear. Stubborn and insistent on ignoring him, Ryu merely stuttered in his step, before he continued to walk on. Losing control of his temper, a surge of the Kyuubi's chakra filled him, turning his eyes red, elongating his fangs and distorting his voice. **"Do not walk away from me!"** , Naruto roared.

His yell carried across the surrounding camp, and everyone froze. His Iron Guard followed Asuka's lead, who had immediately drawn her weapon facing Ryu, eager to aid their Warlord should he command it.

Sensing the turbulent situation, most of the crowd around them quickly vacated the area.

Ryu had frozen in his spot. Taking a deep breath, Ryu finally turned and regarded Naruto with a cool and neutral expression.

"Naruto.", he muttered, his voice neither respectful nor disrespectful. "Forgive me, but-"

 **"As long as you wear that armor, you WILL refer to me as 'Warlord'."** , Naruto spat angrily, pointing his halberd aggressively at Ryu. There was no way Ryu was going to be allowed to treat him in the way he did and expect to be allowed to call him by his name.

Sighing, Ryu pursed his lips bitterly.

"...Yeah, suppose that's fitting.", he scoffed, before bowing mockingly at Naruto with an expression that clearly showed how little respect he meant. "Warlord. I am sure you are angry with me, but-"

 **"Oh, I am not angry with you, no."** , Naruto hissed, the Kyuubi's madness whispering into his ears now. He was in full control, but it felt so good to let his anger and frustration finally go. **"No, I am FUCKING furious with you!"** , Naruto roared. Some of the Kyuubi's chakra leaked out, whipping across the ground next to him. It turned the grass to ash wherever it touched, as if burning it without setting it on fire. **"You ignore and disrespect me for WEEKS! WEEKS, without any explanation to it!"**

"Did you ever give me an explanation?", Ryu fired back, his tone bitter and angry. "Were we ever friends at all? All these years we knew each other, and you lied-!"

 **"I NEVER, NEVER FUCKING LIED!"** , Naruto thundered out with a roar. The Kyuubi's chakra whipped out in currents now, tearing the ground apart around him as if responding to his internal anger. Naruto's blood felt like it was boiling beneath his skin, yet there was no pain to be felt. Only maddening anger at his friend. As Ryu bristled in his place, Naruto pressed on before his friend could argue. **"My past was my own to share! Not yours! I wanted it all dead and buried and I sacrificed the peace I had to save your worthless hide back in Kisara!"**

"Don't talk to me of sacrifice!", Ryu hissed back. The Iron Guard tightened their perimeter around Naruto despite the Kyuubi's chakra tearing at the ground around him. Asuka glared fiercely at Ryu, but waited faithfully for Naruto's command. "You were the one who set us on this path! The path that ruined our home! You could have saved it all, if only you'd had used the power you hid! You could have-"

 **"We would have been swarmed by shinobi long before we ever left the 'Vein', you bloody fool!"** , Naruto snarled. Shaking his head to clear the maddening influence of the Kyuubi, if only by a little, Naruto fixed Ryu with another glare. **"I don't care if you do not agree with my decisions. I do not care if you think I've lied to you or betrayed your trust. Since the very first moment, your choices have been your own, just the same as me, so don't push your own shortcomings unto me. It's pathetic."** Ryu's expression turned dark at this, but Naruto pressed on before Ryu could take off. **"Furthermore, you've betrayed the trust of your men and proven yourself to be unreliable as an officer. You're hereby stripped of all authority."**

Ryu's eyes finally widened in shock now, his mouth opening before closing again silently. Some dark, hidden part of Naruto took some sadistic pleasure in having his former friend tongue tied, but he ignored it to the best of his ability.

After a moment of shock, Ryu regarded Naruto with a cold and neutral expression, but a tinge of desperation was present in his eyes.

"Naruto.", Ryu started, his voice wavering. "What sort of petty decision is this? Because I speak out against you, you strip me of the responsibility of which I have strived so hard for? It's the only thing I have left, i-"

 **"Petty."** , Naruto repeated after Ryu with a chuckle, closing his eyes as he rubbed his temples. His laugh was a hollow one, filled with malice due to the Kyuubi's influence. **"Do you even listen to yourself? You've said all that you have and you call me petty?"** , he shook his head, refusing to even try to wrap his head around Ryu's choice of words. **"You have neglected your duties as an officer for far too long. I do not care for your reasons or disillusioned grasp of reality; Hisao was NOT the one who should have brought me the report of the approaching army. You didn't even fucking KNOW until just recently, nobody knew where you were, and you dare call me petty!?"** Naruto snorted. Scowling down at Ryu who now glared back at him, Naruto slammed the bottom of his halberd into the ground. **"Take off your distinction and get out of my sight."**

Ryu clenched his hands angrily and Naruto almost hoped he'd be dumb enough to try something. After a full, tense minute, Ryu ripped the distinction off his armor and threw it on the ground between them, before he stomped off and into the darkness of the camp.

Seeing his former friend go brought forth another surge of anger and hurt in Naruto. Naruto had done everything he could to nurture their friendship since the beginning, and this was how Ryu decided to treat him? He had WEDDED him to his wife!

Letting the distinction lie on the ground, knowing someone else would pick it up and deliver it to Hisao in his stead, Naruto turned on his heel as he intended to go cool off in the confines of his own tent.

Wordlessly, his Iron Guard holstered their weapons and followed him silently, though only Asuka followed him into his tent.

As he seated himself in his tent, his emotions and thoughts in turmoil, Naruto felt dead and hollow inside, even as Asuka cradled his head to her chest from behind.

How had it gotten so sour to the point that it had? The worst part of it all, was that Naruto could understand a part of Ryu's argument. If he'd fought at Kisara at full power, perhaps he could have bought them another month, or at least some weeks, but eventually they'd have to move or die defending it.

Naruto couldn't understand it; Why should this cause so much strife between them now? **NOW,** of all times!

As Asuka began to trail kisses down his neck, Naruto let himself close his eyes and be swept away by her loving affections. He had more pressing matters to attend to now, such as the most immediate threat and danger to his people.

Ryu could wait.

* * *

The next day, Naruto and his rangers were standing on a mountainside looking down on the enemy army. They had journeyed out about the same time as the rest of the people had began to continue their trek towards Wave. Naruto had taken his rangers and went on ahead from Shou and those that would provide their cover, should it be needed, and reached the enemy army in the late afternoon.

They were currently observing their movements from their elevated position a kilometer away, too far for the moving army to notice them. Even so, the rest of the rangers where hidden behind the thicker parts of the surrounding vegetation, while Naruto and a few others crouched among the bushes.

"They seem to be more than 5000...", Naruto muttered dryly. Hisao and his 2 captains, chuckled with some dark humor. The Fire's army was moving along the shore of the wide 'Hazel River' that curved along the terrain towards the east, where it eventually curved south and away from their migrating horde. Another day with their current pace however and the Fire's army would have to break off from the river in order to pursue Naruto's people who were travelling north-east towards Wave.

"That's the Royal Army right there.", Hisao said and pointed towards the center of the moving army. As they were moving in a line unit by unit, they were easy enough to make out from the rest with their bright and exotic colors of red and gold. While it didn't provide much for camouflage, Naruto supposed they didn't need to hide as they were supposed to be seen and install fear in the hearts of their enemies. The contingent of the Royal Army seemed to be no larger than 2 units, about 300 men in total. Despite their relatively short number, Naruto did not have confidence that he and his people were ready to fend off 300 elite fighters that had trained with the arts of chakra for years longer than they.

While it helped that his people had been training under the motivation and duress of fear and desperation, there was only so much that could be done in under a year. Naruto had no illusions regarding their fighting capability and he would not fall to something as immature and trivial as overconfidence.

As Hisao and his captains bantered with ideas among them, Naruto tuned them out as he narrowed his eyes in observation; Such a large army would need supplies. Considering how they were tactically following the river meant they used it to quench the army's considerable thirst, which would be difficult to deny them. As they were a professional army, and not a migratory group like Naruto and his own, it would be safe to assume that their army was primarily focused on warfare and not survival; Naruto doubted they knew much about hunting, foraging and generally living off the lands around them.

As a plan began to form in his head, Naruto couldn't help the vindictive smirk that came to his lips.

"Considering your smile, my Lord...", Hisao began with a raised brow, stilling the conversation between him and his captains. "...Am I right to assume you have a plan?"

"You assume correctly, Hisao.", Naruto chuckled with a grin that spelled violence, his eyes remaining locked on the moving army. "Prepare to send a messenger to Shou and ready your men. Make sure they get some sleep."

"Aye, Warlord.", Hisao nodded dutifully. Giving his captains a meaningful glance, they responded without a word, slinking back into the dense vegetation without a sound as they fulfilled Hisao's unspoken order. "I assume we're moving out tonight then? In the cover of darkness."

"Yes.", Naruto muttered, his voice a near whisper. "And after tonight, I swear their army will forever remember us after we've carved ourselves into their worst nightmares."

* * *

 _And done. Like it? Hate it?_

 _Feel like grammatically tearing me a new one? As always, i'm always up for a conversation, discussion or getting my head bitten off; But i can't promise i'll agree with you._

 _Til next time._

 _MiNdZeRo here, signing out._


	24. Chapter 23

**Naruto - Warlord**

 _AN:_

 _Hey again! Back with another chapter!_

 _Yet again, it's another chapter i'm a bit nervous about releasing due to... obvious reasons, at least it will be after you've given it a read. This is quite a bit longer chapter compared to the last couple, so i ended up taking a bit more time to try and correct it._

 _HEADS UP!; The doc manager, for some reason, fucked up a lot more words than usual when i saved the file the first time around, before release. I hope i've managed to fix all the mistakes that was, but i have no guarantees that a letter here or there have either disappeared or been switched in between the saves; It's very annoying. And no, this aint an excuse for poor grammar or anything; I'm pretty sure i've been entirely forthcoming and welcoming in regards to comments about the grammar. There really is an issue in regards to fanfic's doc manager._

 _I do believe i managed to respond to all of the reviewers, apart from guest reviewers, this time? If not, as always, i do apologize._

 _A guest reviewer posed a question in regards to Sasuke's justifications for wanting to hunt Naruto down. While i do believe that the question was, of course, rhetorically intended, i think there's more people who wonder the same thing. There's been a lot of speculations in regards to his reasons, both in reviews and in PM's, and i'm very happy to say that nobody has managed to guess the real reason yet. As i really wish to make it a surprise for everyone, i think i can take this as a sign we're on the right track. In any case, i won't spoil anything._

 _One final topic i want to raise here, which is the way Naruto handled Ryu in their argument. Now, this was a bit of a controversial chapter for some, as some of you thought Naruto was blowing up unnecessarily while others felt he didnt react hard enough. Honestly, i can see both sides of the argument, as i've discussed with the reviewers on both sides of the opinion. I do wish to remind people though, that Naruto is set in a Japanese feudal/fantasy mix with elements of the modern world, though my story weighs more heavily on the feudal/fantasy aspects of it. People was murdered and tortured for less than they have in this story during these times, what's actually happening here is fairly mild compared to a lot of the stuff that they actually did to one another. From a historical perspective, human life has never really had much worth until modern days and it was treated as such._

 _As always, this AN's droned on for way too long, SORRY!_

 _ENJOY!_

 **Chapter 23**

The Fire's army set camp at dusk, but Naruto and his rangers were already there and waiting at a safe distance. Teams had been placed to observe their guards routines and get a feel for their perimeter, while Naruto, Hisao and his captains along with the entirety of the Iron Guard waited for the teams to finish their grim task that Naruto had given them.

How well they handled the job Naruto had given them tonight would forever mark their unit, good or bad.

The army had laid camp in the middle of the forest, without any elevated position to keep watch from, though the river next to them would limit Naruto and his men's options of approach. The forest would provide more than adequate cover for what Naruto had in mind however.

Crouched upon a tree branch, Hisao mirrored his stance next to him. While Naruto was clad in his full steel armor, Hisao was dressed in the rangers iconic outfit of dark cloth and leather, a hood drawn over his head with a dark bandanna to cover the lower part of his face. They were rendered nearly invisible in the night and in the dark of the forest, only a glint of his eyes revealed whenever the light from the stars or the moon caught the right angle.

Glancing up at the night sky, pitch black and covered in varying amounts of clouds, Hisao took a quick look at the position of the moon before he muttered to Naruto.

"It's almost time."

How Hisao could tell the time during the night from the position of the moon, Naruto had no idea; It was not a skill he'd taught his rangers, that was for sure.

"We will wait as long as we need to.", Naruto responded without reprisal. "The teams know what to do and my clones will send their memories back to me. We will know when it's our time to shine."

* * *

At the same time, somewhere completely different, at the south-western edge of the enemy encampment, one of Naruto's clones crouched upon a tree branch next to the side of a small, recently made path through the grass. The lights from the large nearby camp, which snaked down along the river, could still be seen through the vegetation.

From his position, he heard the loud, raucous banter and jovial laughter from the samurai in the camp, but his eyes remained fixed on something much, much closer to his position; A pair of patrolling samurai, making their rounds around the camp. They had already mapped out their routines hours ago, without the enemies knowledge.

They were calm and comfortable, unknowing of the impending danger as they marched closer to Naruto's position. Closer and closer, the men followed the little path they'd made through constant patrolling during the evening, but Naruto remained calm and collected, merely observing the men on the approach.

As they finally entered a particularly dark area beneath a large tree, a pair of shadows emerged from behind the patrol. Naruto coolly observed the dark silhouettes soundlessly approach the men from behind.

Iron wire, procured from Shou earlier that day, was held in their hands. The wire was knotted into a hangman's noose and even if the wire was meant for construction, lacking the quality of the wires Naruto remembered from his time as a shinobi, it would be more than adequate for what he had in mind.

Quick as lightning and without a sliver of hesitation, the rangers wrapped the wires over the samurais heads and over their throats, brutally tightening the wires around their flesh before they could react or yell out.

The samurai only managed to wheeze for air as they clawed at their throats in a panic, but the rangers quickly hacked into their legs with their hatchets, sending the men to the ground with wounded limbs.

The rangers then proceeded to jump up into a branch above them, crossing over and letting their weight pull the bodies of the samurai up and into the air. As the rangers touched down, they quickly tied the wires around the tree to keep the samurai hanging from their necks, still alive and flailing from the branch.

While the samurai's armor rustled loudly as they struggled and fought futilely for their fading lives, the rangers quickly jumped up towards Naruto where they landed on a branch in front of him. The sounds from the Fire's camp masked the struggle of the patrol.

"Good.", Naruto nodded at them. "Rendezvous with your team and wait for the next phase. We're about to start."

The rangers nodded and disappeared into the forest in a burst of speed. Without wasting time, Naruto's clone raised his hand into the symbol for 'release', and disappeared quietly in a burst of smoke.

* * *

Memories from the dispelled clone flowed into him and Naruto gave a small smile towards Hisao.

"First team has been successful, now waiting for the next phase. The rest of the teams should follow quickly."

Hisao nodded, but remained silent. Pre-battle nerves was probably setting in for most of them now.

At his other side was Asuka who was as cool and collected as always, yet Naruto knew she was nervous even if she was good at hiding it. En was somewhere in the back with the rest of the Iron Guard.

Catching Asuka's gaze, Naruto gave her a quick smile, before looking away again. It was already bad enough that he was playing favorites, sleeping with one of his own sworn guard, so he kept their affections to a minimum when they weren't alone. He'd already compromised her integrity by successfully seducing her and it wouldn't do for them to be seen as too affectionate in public.

Another surge of memories suddenly filled him, new memories of his ranger's at the far west side of the encampment successfully ambushing and hanging up another patrol in the same manner as the others. Naruto hoped the rest would follow soon; Eventually, the enemy would know something was up when their patrols didn't return. When morning came, those who survived the night would leave to see their hanged patrols, which Naruto hoped would demoralize them before they continued their chase.

Over the next couple of minutes, memory after memory surged into him, revealing more patrols suffering the same fate as their comrades; Hanging by the neck until dead in the dark of the forest.

Finally, the last team had their clone dispelled, signalling for Naruto that the time had come.

"It's time.", Naruto muttered, receiving another silent nod from Hisao. Naruto let himself fall backwards, turning in the air on his way down before landing with a loud thud, his armor clattering heavily. Hisao landed next to him a moment later and before them was his Iron Guard along with a few rangers that was left. They were all crouched, ready and waiting for Naruto's word with En at their front. "It's time. Remember.", Naruto began, eyeing his soldiers meaningfully. "We'll go quiet as far as we can. When they call for the alarm, you know what to do, aye?"

 **"Osu."** , they grunted out together as quietly as they could.

"Good.", Naruto smirked, turning with a nod to indicate that they should follow. "Let's wake them up."

Running silently through the forest, they quickly came upon the eastern edge of the enemies encampment. Some palisades were raised at their perimeter, but it would do nothing to stop them. They soared above the palisades and landed without a sound on the other side and were immediately greeted by the tent area of their vanguard unit.

Without stopping, Naruto ran towards the closest tent where a samurai yawned on his way out from the small, open tent that barely covered enough for a man to lie under. Bleary from his sleep, the man never saw Naruto's halberd cleave into his head, silencing the man forever as he fell to the ground.

The rangers as well as the rest of the Iron Guard followed his example and began to kill off the samurai as they slept. While Naruto and his current entourage were no more than about 50 men or so, they were quick with both their feet and hands. Countless were killed off in seconds without anyone noticing.

Finally, the men from one of the nearby campfires noticed that something was wrong. As they ran into the area to see Naruto and his men in the middle of a killing spree, his rangers immediately moved on them in a burst of speed in order to try and stop them from yelling out.

"Alarm! Ala-!", one of the samurai screamed out, just about to draw his sword when one of the rangers hatchets cleaved into his neck.

The damage was done.

With worried shouts and screams of surprise, activity spread like a ripple throughout the camp, more and more yelling bloody murder and screaming in alarm.

"En!", Naruto roared over a couple of tents to where En stood, near the rest of the Iron Guard.

"On it!", En grunted back, quickly sheathing his sword as he clasped his hands together in front of him. "Iron Guard! On me!"

 **"Osu!"**

As the Iron Guard mirrored En, they all went through a couple of handsigns as quickly as they could. Together, they completed the series and inhaled deeply.

 **"Fire Release: Fire Dragon Bullet!"**

From each and every single one of the Iron Guard, a stream of fire burst out from their mouths, aimed towards both the equipment, tents, and the still waking samurai before them.

The enemies screams erupted in a crescendo as their panic spiked, chaos truly setting in as their camp began to burn with increasing intensity.

Crossing his fingers together, Naruto too gathered up his chakra.

 **"Multiple Shadow Clone Technique!"**

The area was covered in smoke and an erupting battle cry from hundreds of Naruto's clones who immediately continued their assault. The samurai now died in droves, many of the more craven ones already fleeing out of the camp and into the woods.

In the middle of all of the chaos provided by Naruto and the Iron Guard, the few remaining rangers cut free the horses who immediately bolted in panic, spreading the mess as men were now run down by their own horses left and right.

Man after man was slaughtered by Naruto and his clones, carving through the camp like something out of a fever dream as the camp burned around them. The Iron Guard maintained their assault as Naruto and his clones provided the cover they needed to continue to set fire to everything in their sights.

In the chaos, Naruto yelled for the start of their next phase, quickly crossing his fingers again to summon even more clones as his people retreated. It was just in time as well, as a war cry came from deeper within the enemies camp.

With their katanas drawn, blurs of red and gold cut through the camp faster than the eye could see. Naruto stopped his movement in the rear of his clone army as memories from the front surged into him; The Royal Army had finally had enough and arrived to deal with the issue themselves.

But instead of becoming nervous, Naruto merely relaxed, anchoring his halberd in the ground and crossed his arms, a confident smirk growing under his helmet.

His rangers and Iron Guard had already evacuated under the cover of the clones. He had nothing to be afraid of now.

One after the other, his clones fell to the Royal Army's samurai as they cut through the camp. As they fought, they began to use **Water Release** techniques to quell the fires, but they were far spread throughout the camp. As the Royal Army fighters began to close in on Naruto's position, Naruto merely waited, patiently and confident in his situation.

As his last clone fell, some semblance of order began to fall over the camp as the foot soldiers scrambled to beat out the fires and make damage control. Seeing as Naruto was not putting up a fight, the Royal Army samurai circled him with their weapons drawn, remaining a steady distance away.

Naruto had to admit; they were an impressive sight. They wore armors of steel from head to toe, leg guards and forearm protectors painted gold, chest and leg plates in crimson red. Their helmets and masks were depictions of either dragons or demons of varying colors, matching the exotic engravings and paintings upon the rest of their gear.

Their swords shimmered in the night and in the light of the roaring fires around them. Naruto did not doubt for a single second that their weapons were of the highest quality available in all of Fire Country.

One of the samurai stepped forth before Naruto, his peers moving to the side to give him room. He wore a mask depicting a crying Oni with a banner of his back that carried the symbol of Fire Country; A blossoming tree beneath the burning sun.

The man was obviously their commanding officer and his green eyes shone with distaste as he glared Naruto down. By the wrinkles surrounding his eyes, Naruto assumed the man to be quite a bit older than himself.

They stared at one another for an intense minute as the officer's men remained in a battle ready position to attack Naruto, should he decide to move.

"You.", the officer eventually grunted, his voice empty of all emotional inflection. The sound made Naruto smirk under his helmet; The officer was angry. "Considering the clones we've just dispatched, I assume you're from Konoha?"

Upon his question, Naruto had to consciously stop himself from reacting outwardly, as he was about to blink with surprise. It shouldn't have surprised him that even the **Shadow Clone Technique** , safeguarded as an S-Ranked technique in a shinobi village, was known to the Royal Army. Even with the cat out of the bag, Naruto had no intentions of giving the man any answers regarding where he was from.

"Come now.", Naruto chuckled menacingly. "Do you really think I'd respond to such a question just because you asked?"

"You insolent swine-!", one of the samurai exclaimed, brandishing his katana menacingly as he took a step forward, but was halted and interrupted by the officer's hand, thrown out in harsh command to remain in his position.

"He is obviously a clone like the others we dispatched.", the officer drawled tersely. "There is no point in cutting him down prematurely."

"Bravo.", the Naruto clone drawled sarcastically, clapping his hands together as a mocking applause. "Seems like you've figured it all out."

"Why are you here then, aside from gloating?", the officer pressed. If he was annoyed by Naruto's mocking, he revealed nothing of it.

"Too see what you would do.", Naruto drawled back in response, cocking his head slowly and assuredly. "I wanted to properly meet with the man tasked with the extermination of my people."

"If you want a proper meeting, then come and face me in person.", he responded, grunting with the same utter lack of inflection that Naruto found a bit frustrating. He wanted to get a response out of the man, to get a sense of him.

"For now, I'm afraid this will have to do.", Naruto shrugged, his grin widening. "After all, having a proper meeting with you was hardly my main concern with tonight's festivities."

"Then what was?", the officer shot back. Naruto merely grinned back at the man, before a scream from way back in their camp erupted into the air.

"S-Sir!", one of the samurai murmured, looking off into the back with a horrified expression. "Our food supplies!"

The officer's head snapped back. A fire, way back in the distance where their food supplies were located could be seen roaring bright.

* * *

Glancing over his shoulder at the burning supply crates and carts, Naruto's clone sprinted into the forest along with the main force of the rangers, who had met up to sabotage the supplies after ridding the outer perimeter of guards. Glancing over at the captain next to him, Naruto nodded and made the 'release' symbol with his left hand.

"Meet up at the rendezvous with the others."

Receiving a nod of confirmation, the clone popped out of existence.

* * *

"Thank you, for acting exactly as I hoped you would.", Naruto continued to drawl, finally noticing a reaction from the officer as his hands clenched around his blade. "While you ran all the way over here to rescue your men, me and mine helped ourselves to your food supplies. If not for that, we wouldn't-"

The officer snarled and dashed towards Naruto's clone with blinding speed. The clone barely had the time to bark a laugh, opening his arms as if to greet the officer with a hug, even as his sword ran him through and dispelled him from existence.

* * *

As the memories returned to Naruto, he couldn't help but smirk. He knew he was dancing on the edge of being arrogant right now, but the night had gone much better than what he'd ever imagined. They hadn't lost a single man, while the enemies army had lost hundreds as well as the majority of their food supplies.

As Naruto, the rangers and his Iron Guard finally arrived at the rendezvous, a small clearing a short distance from a minor lake where they would wait for the rest, Naruto couldn't help but laugh out loud, breathing hard like his men while he gave them a boisterous grin.

"Needless to say, the chumps from the Royal Army's a tad pissed right now."

The men laughed at this, shaking their heads and clapped one another on their backs while they seated themselves, sweating and breathing hard after the combat and the exertions they had just gone through. Naruto would have to push them harder on chakra practices if this was the limit of his Iron Guard, but he supposed he should have been happy with them thus far.

The men bantered for a couple of minutes until the remaining rangers finally appeared in the clearing. Greeting each other like family, Naruto quickly pushed them to continue on; They were still way too close to the enemy lines for his comfort and they needed to meet up with Shou's reinforcements.

"Come on!", Naruto waved at his men to follow as he dashed into the treetops. "Sooner we make it home, the sooner we can rest!"

His men gave no protestations to that.

* * *

Having run for hours without rest, daylight had began to creep up above the horizon.

The men were breathing hard now and Naruto too was starting to feel the strain. It didn't help that his armor was a bit heavier than what his army traditionally carried either.

"Warlord!", a voice from the rear called out.

Landing upon a branch, Naruto flipped expertly in the air and unto the ground, leaning onto his halberd to give his sore muscles some relief. The others caught up to him a couple of seconds later, some collapsing on the ground with exhaustion.

"What is it ranger?", Naruto huffed, cursing his helmet for blocking the sweat he was unable to wipe off from his face.

"Alarm from the rearguard.", the ranger huffed, desperately gasping for air. As they ran, the rangers routinely rotated a rearguard who scouted behind them, ensuring they were not being followed.

Naruto had a bad feeling about it and so he nodded, giving himself and the men some much needed rest while they waited for the rearguard.

The team on rearguard duty arrived after a minute, collapsing next to their brethren while the team leader ran up to Naruto, fear apparent in his eyes beneath his cowl.

"Warlord! We're being followed!"

Fuck. That could only mean one thing.

 **'...Fucking Royal Army...'** , the Kyuubi growled withing his mind. **'They are a persistent bunch, I'll give them that.'**

'I agree.', Naruto thought back at the creature. 'We're going to have to work together if it comes down to us or them.'

 **'I've already promised my compliance in the matter.'** , the Kyuubi snarled as if insulted by his words. **'Do your part and I shall do mine.'**

Grateful to have to Kyuubi on his side, for now, he put his focus back on the reporting ranger.

"How many?"

"No clue.", the man bowed his head apologetically. "Forest's too thick to make them out. They are about 5 minutes behind us."

Fuck.

"Damnit, they're fast.", Hisao cursed from his position, kneeling next to a couple of his men that was looking worse for wear. "They must have traveled much, much faster than us, considering the early lead we had. How are they tracking us?"

"They probably have a sensor, and what did you fucking expect? They're Royal Army, not some common fucking foot soldiers.", En groused from where he leaned up against a tree, providing unhelpful and snide comments as he often did when the situation needed otherwise.

Thinking quickly while he ignored their frustrations, Naruto took a couple of seconds to himself to gather his thoughts.

"Hisao.", Naruto eventually called out, grasping his officer's attention. "You and your rangers are more lightly equipped than me and my Iron Guard. Run on ahead and get Shou. We'll try to hold them off for as long as we can."

Hisao's eyes widened in surprise, his entire expression turning to one of complete disagreement.

"Warlord, I-"

"That is an order, Hisao!", Naruto barked out, stressed and pressed for time. He quickly walked over and put a hand on his shoulder, looking at him with a severe expression. "They will be on us any minute now, but I can delay them further with my clones. We're counting on you and Shou now to get us out of this."

Sucking in a sharp breath of air, Hisao nodded gravely.

The rangers seemed uncomfortable with the thought of leaving them behind, which warmed Naruto's heart, but they did not have the time for heartfelt goodbyes.

Waving for his men to start running, the rangers muttered their shameful apologies as they passed the Iron Guard, grasping arms in hurried goodbyes, potentially for the last time as they began to run.

"Stay alive until we return.", Hisao muttered, his expression hardening with resolution. "Don't you dare fucking die."

"Go.", Naruto admonished, but couldn't help but chuckle. Hisao finally relented and disappeared into the forest after the others, leaving him alone with his Iron Guard who looked at him with grim and resigned expressions. Despite the severity of the reality they found themselves in, they looked to Naruto dutifully for their next order.

Glancing quickly at Asuka to see how she was doing, her expression mirrored the rest. Before he could let his worries rear it's head, he looked back at En who gazed at him with an expectant expression.

"Seems like yet again we're up against unfavorable odds, eh?", Naruto chuckled, forming the symbol for his clone technique. En merely snorted back at Naruto in exasperation.

"What else is new?"

Some shared laughter passed between them all, before Naruto silenced them with a look.

"For now, we will keep running for as long as we can.", Naruto began. "I will delay them for as long as I can with the clones, but there's a limit to how many I can create before I begin to slow."

Seeing their compliant nods, Naruto began to push chakra into the technique.

 **"Multiple Shadow Clone Technique!"**

As his clones remained in waiting, Naruto and the rest continued to run for their lives.

* * *

Time passed and Naruto eventually lost count of how long they had been running. He was sure it had been for a couple of hours at least, but he'd resummoned more clones to halt the Royal Army's advance 7 times already. Any more and he was going to put himself at risk for an eventual confrontation when they managed to catch up to them.

"Warlord!", En yelled from somewhere behind him. Glancing over his shoulder to see his Iron Guard beginning to lag behind, their eyes and faces red and sweaty from exertion. "We can't keep going like this!"

Gritting his teeth with frustration, he knew En was right; his Iron Guard would have to conserve their energy now to properly defend themselves. Summoning one last batch of clones to hold the Royal Army off, Naruto yelled back at En.

"Just a little longer! There's a good spot to defend ourselves just ahead!"

If he remembered the map correctly, there was a large, open field not too far from their position. It would serve as a last stand and an easy location for Shou to find them at, whenever they finally came to the rescue.

After another 5 minutes, they finally arrived at the field.

The field was an enchanting place. It was flat and open, the surrounding forest making a circle around the open, wide area. The ground there was covered in grass and daylilies that swayed gently in the breeze, beneath the wide, blue and open sky.

They stopped at the middle, his men collapsing face first into the dirt when they finally did so.

"At the very least, it's a good spot to fucking die.", En rasped, his lungs dragging ragged gasps of breath while he leaned on his knees. Sweat and drool flowed from his face as he had obviously been feeling his age over the last couple of hours, despite his otherwise fit form.

"We're not going to fucking die.", Naruto snarled, remained upright as he refused to let his men see how tired and nervous he was. Chances were, many of them wouldn't make it back to their people that night. "Not if I have anything to say about it."

En looked up with a cross expression, about to make a remark when Naruto gave him a pointed glare, daring him to open his mouth. En thought the better of it and nodded with a surprisingly demure expression.

They spent a couple of minutes getting the air back in their lungs, drinking whatever they had left of their waterskins. Naruto allowed himself a short moment with Asuka where he stroked her chin quickly, giving the girl a reassuring smile that was returned with her usual splendor.

Eventually, Naruto received the memories of his last remaining clone.

"Make ready!", Naruto roared for his Iron Guard. As his helmet had been removed in their break, Naruto put it back on with a sense of determination as his men formed up around him with Naruto and En in the front.

After a few more minutes, the Royal Army finally appeared at the other end of the clearing.

One after the other, they landed inside the clearing as they burst out from the forest. They looked nothing like the romanticized impression that Naruto had first received, with their bright colors and golden armors. They were dirty now, several of them sporting bulks, cuts and bruises from Naruto's clones and many of them instantly fell to their knees to regain their breaths when they entered the clearing.

It was obvious that Naruto had an effect on them with his clones, but he just hoped it would be enough.

Eventually, the last man had appeared from the forest and their officer who Naruto recognized from the night before ordered them forward. Obediently, they formed up and made their way, slowly, towards Naruto's formation in an orderly fashion.

Naruto was happy to see that they were about as many as themselves. Only a few of the Royal Army members had apparently been able to keep the pace with them, which bode well in their favor.

Their weapons drawn and in a battle ready position, Naruto and his men waited for them to approach, Naruto's eyes fastened on the officer who seemed to share his interest as they both glared at one another.

As they came about 30 feet away from Naruto, the officer threw a hand up, signaling a halt of which was immediately obeyed.

A tense stare between each force began, weapons drawn and battle ready as they glared fiercely.

One side, honored samurai of the Fire Daimyo, the other, villagers hardened through desperation and battle. Naruto found the situation to be a bit poetical considering what they both represented, but he brushed the thought away before it could linger.

"...I'll give you this, you and your men are annoyingly persistent...", Naruto muttered, grinding his teeth at the other commander.

"...I'll say the same about you and yours...", the officers glared back, his cool demeanor from yesterday all but gone. "And now, we meet properly. Shall we get the formalities out of the way?"

"You first then?", Naruto offered with a drawl.

"Naturally.", the officer spat. "My name is 'Kugimiya Yoshitomo', Commander of the 4'th Royal Regiment, temporary Commander of the 6'th."

"Naruto.", Naruto began, intentionally withholding his last name as he'd always done since leaving Konoha. "Warlord of our wandering horde."

"'Warlord', hm?", Kugimiya said, with a sneer on his face. "What a crude title."

"It is what it is.", Naruto shot back, not particularly keen on making small talk with his enemy. "I do not expect the Daimyo's dogs to understand, so lets not waste our time throwing insults at one another like children, yes?"

"As. You. Wish.", Kugimiya said, hissing each word as he tensed up in preparation to move.

Doing the same, the two forces made ready to attack, but neither willing to make the first move.

Intending to take the initiative, Naruto snapped his hands together.

 **"Multiple Shadow Clone-!"** , Naruto began, but was interrupted by Kugimiya's dash, covering the ground between them in less than a second.

Channeling the Iron First into his left hand, Naruto was able to lift his hand to stop Kugimiya's lunging stab with his own hand, grasping unto the blade with a gloved grip.

As this happened, the two forces slammed into each other with ferocity, the field erupting in battle as the opponents locked blades with one another. Strength enhanced with chakra immediately sent them careening out in different directions, tearing the field apart almost immediately.

Not willing to let go of Kugimiya's weapon, Naruto dragged Kugimiya into him and delivered a headbutt to the man's protected head. He grunted with surprise, but adjusted quickly, forcing his sword to such an angle that Naruto lost power over his grip, immediately loosing it as he did so.

A cleave of his halberd sent the man sliding back to evade him, which left Naruto with enough room to do what he had originally intended to do.

 **"Multiple Shadow Clone Technique!"**

Hundreds of more clones appeared in the clearing, immediately throwing themselves into the battle in order to aid his Iron Guard. One of his men had already fallen, but so had one of theirs. His clones should provide the aid necessary to turn the tables.

As another samurai charged him from the side, Naruto twirled the halberd above his head faster than the man could react, before cleaving into the man's stomach and mortally wounding him. He immediately ran for Kugimiya after removing the annoyance.

Cutting diagonally for Kugimiya's shoulder, Naruto missed as the man swayed away, but Naruto proceeded to launch himself into the man afterwards, slamming his shoulder into his chest. Snapping his left hand out, Naruto quickly formed a rasengan and shoved it towards Kugimiya's chest.

 **"Rasenga-!"**

Kugimiya's blade came up between them, tip pointed down as he raised the blade reversely. Naruto continued to push on, his Iron Fist already up to protect his body.

...Then the stinging pain struck him, as his skin was cut open from his left hip and all the way up to his right shoulder.

"Ngh!", Naruto spat, clenching his teeth together as the pain struck him, his Rasengan dissolving in his hand due to a lack of concentration. He absentmindedly made a note that Kugimiya's blade had cut right through both his armor and his Iron Fist, but as Kugimiya's blade descended back down again, Naruto had to move.

Managing to raise his halberd to deflect, he brought his leg up between them and pushed Kugimiya away with a chakra enhanced kick.

'Kyuubi-!'

 **'Already on it, brat.'** , the Kyuubi rumbled even before he could voice his request for assistance.

Naruto sighed with some relief as the wound began to knit together and he hoped he hadn't lost too much blood in the encounter.

Observing Kugimiya's blade for a second, he noticed a bluish hue that ran along the edge, revealing to Naruto Kugimiya's ability to cut through his Iron Fist; It was the same technique that En had used against Goro, only that Kugimiya obviously had a blade that was made with chakra reactive metals. Due to his bloodline, En had made due with dressing the blade in his own blood, using it as a medium to channel.

Deciding it was time to up his game, Naruto charged the Kyuubi's chakra further into his body. He raised his right foot just as Kugimiya dashed towards him, before slamming it down between them.

The ground exploded beneath Naruto's foot, sending a pillar of debris into the air between them as a 40 feet area around them was covered in dust.

Kugimiya reacted quickly, dashing back a short distance, before clasping his hands together in a quick series of handsigns.

 **"Wind Release: Great Breakthrough!"**

Ripping his mask out of the way, an enormous amount of wind burst out of his mouth, blasting all of the dust and debris away. As the dust quickly cleared, Naruto was revealed standing, his halberd anchored to the ground to help him stay in his spot.

Cutting one of Naruto's lunging clones in two, Kugimiya dashed towards Naruto who was still reeling after the wind technique. Naruto stabbed out with his halberd to try and stop Kugimiya's approach, but his halberd was expertly deflected up and into the air, leaving his torso and neck exposed to Kugimiya's blade.

"It's over!", Kugimiya hissed hatefully, twirling his blade as he cut diagonally from Naruto's left shoulder and all the way down to his right hip, before turning the blade to cut back in reverse across his throat. The maneuver took less than a second as Kugimiya finally managed to mortally wound Naruto...

...But then the clone popped out of existence.

"Wha-!", Kugimiya exclaimed, his eyes going wide.

Suddenly, the ground next to him exploded as Naruto burst out from the earth, crouched and spinning in the air just a few feet away.

One of Naruto's feet snapped out, catching the man in his face with a devastating kick that dazed Kugimiya. His body spun away from Naruto by the force alone, leaving his back exposed to Naruto's halberd that came crashing into it a second later.

His armor was pulverized by Naruto, but it saved his life and sent him tumbling across the field, tearing up the earth as he went.

Coming to a stop, Kugimiya rolled into a crouched position, his armor smashed to scraps and barely hanging off his back as Naruto's clones converged on him. Flourishing his katana into a reverse hold, Kugimiya closed his eyes and breathed deep, momentarily looking as if Naruto's clones was not seconds away from running him down in his position.

Naruto paused, narrowing his eyes as he observed what Kugimiya was doing. As his clones circled him about 20 feet away, they finally lunged for Kugimiya with halberds raised.

It was at that moment that Kugimiya opened his eyes with a determined expression, his blade lighting up in a bluish hue as a churning wind gathered around it. Turning about in his spot, Kugimiya spun into a cut that seemingly missed all of the clones, only for the wind around his blade to lengthen along with the direction of the swipe, cutting all of Naruto's attacking clones in two.

It had been apparent since the first minute of their battle, but his recent show merely cemented what Naruto had already concluded about the man already; While En had showed himself to be primarily geared towards fire, Kugimiya's chakra nature was obviously wind. It was the only explanation that would make sense considering his expert use of the specific element.

'You ready to turn this up?', Naruto questioned the Kyuubi in his mind as he calmed his breath from the recent combat. Observing Kugimiya as he rose from his position with a hateful glare towards Naruto, revealed the man to have suffered some damage from Naruto's attack as he staggered and struggled for a moment, before finally resuming a fighting stance. 'His wind cut right through both my armor and the Iron Fist earlier. We're going to have to work together to stay ahead of him.'

 **'Yes.'** , the Kyuubi grunted in reply. **'Be careful though; If you use too much of my chakra, it will harm you in the long run and you will lose control.'**

'Careful there partner.', Naruto chuckled inwardly as a surge of the Kyuubi's chakra filled him. His blood felt as if it was beginning to burn, maddening whispers of rage and violence filling his ears and his head, but he easily managed to stay in control. It got easier and easier the more he trained with it. 'It almost sounds like you're worried about me.'

 **'As if.'** , the Kyuubi snorted back. **'Any other day I would have cherished the occasion of you getting your ass kicked. Remember, if you die, I will eventually reform, but weakened. Last thing I want is for the Uchiha to get his hands on me.'**

'I got you, I got you.'

Taking a deep breath, Naruto pushed his legs out into a wide stance, malevolent chakra bursting out of his body in waves that tore the ground around him apart. The grass and the flowers around crumbled to ash without burning.

Leaning forward, Naruto kicked off and disappeared from his spot, running towards Kugimiya with a force that ripped the ground apart where he ran.

Not out of the battle yet, Kugimiya cut down vertically towards Naruto, sending an air blade ripping towards him as he ran. Rolling to the side to avoid the cut or get parted by the center from head to groin, Naruto immediately jumped into the air to leap over a horizontal air blade the followed the first.

 **"Water Release: Great Water Bullet!"**

Naruto cursed himself as Kugimiya spat a water bullet towards him; Having put himself in an air born position, there was little he could do to evade.

Luckily for him, a clone jumped him from the side, pushing him out of the way just as the water bullet punched through the clone less than a second after and dispelled it.

"...Thank you me...", Naruto grunted, allowing himself a small joke in the middle of the battle. Landing near Kugimiya, another air blade was already sent his way, but Naruto easily ducked it. Kicking a boulder about his own size into the air, Naruto sent it flying towards Kugimiya to disturb his channeling.

Cutting the boulder in two to defend himself, Kugimiya's eyes widened as Naruto came through right after the stone had been deflected. He narrowly managed to sidestep Naruto's halberd which crashed into the ground next to him.

Twirling the halberd back and above his head, Naruto charged after the Royal Army commander, flourishing the halberd as fast as if it had been a normal staff. The weight rendered Kugimiya without the ability to block, forcing the man to stay on his toes to deflect and dodge. Faster and faster Naruto spun and flourished the halberd, tearing the ground around him apart from the force that followed his weapon, Kugimiya barely able to avoid death one second at a time.

As they danced around each other for about a minute, the butt of Naruto's halberd struck up and into Kugimiya's chin, snapping his head back with a spray of blood as the nose broke from the impact.

Striking downward again with his halberd, Kugimiya was barely able to deflect the axe to the side with a desperate yell, driving his blade tip first into Naruto shoulder within the same movement.

The blade cut like butter through his armor, penetrating straight through and out his shoulder blade. As the white-hot searing pain washed through his body, Naruto was rendered momentarily paralyzed as Kugimiya ripped the blade out in a downward stroke, worsening the wound and doubling the pain by tenfold.

Raising his blade with a roar, Kugimiya made ready to decapitate Naruto in his spot. Fighting through the moment of paralyzation, the Kyuubi already working overtime to heal his wound, Naruto's remaining working arm clenched around the halberd and moved to block.

"Naruto!", a shriek yelled out, breaking both Naruto's and Kugimiya's focus for just a moment. Snapping his head to the side and towards the yell just as Kugimiya's blade descended, a body crashed into Naruto's body, shoving him out of the way from Kugimiya's blow.

Instinctively, Naruto held onto the body as they slid away from Kugimiya, finally coming to a stop a good distance away. Noticing the familiar mop of hair on his chest, Naruto frowned angrily at Asuka who had obviously moved to save him.

"You idiot! I I had everything under control, I was-!" As his eyes trailed over Asuka's back, his words got stuck in his throat, as Kugimiya's blade had nearly bisected his lover across her middle. A large gash had parted her armor and her skin and the open wound was quickly letting loose a steady amount of blood.

Asuka herself just laid there on his chest, limp like a puppet without strings. Her hair was matted across her face by sweat, hiding her face from his sight.

"...No, no, no, no, don't you do this to me right now darling...!", Naruto muttered as he quickly shuffled their position around, gently cradling Asuka to the ground as he exposed her back to him. Desperately, he ripped the cloth off her arms and wrapped them tightly around her wound, but Naruto knew enough about the injury mechanics to know that Asuka was in a bad spot right now. "Don't die on me darling, and that's a fucking order. Stay alive.", Naruto talked almost frantically, dragging ragged gasps that had nothing to do with the physical exertions he'd just gone through.

He was barely aware of the pain that surged through his shoulder as he moved his left arm, the Kyuubi having succeeded in healing the worst of the damage already. Seeing his lover in such a state however made Naruto feel almost claustrophobic as the air seemed to refuse to enter his lungs.

He was quickly beginning to loose control of the Kyuubi's chakra. His vision was narrowing at the corners, filled with red as whispers of violence filled his head again.

Kugimiya was strangely silent as he crouched tiredly from his earlier position, a demure expression in his eyes as he looked at Naruto who was desperately trying to save Asuka's life.

"I assume the girl meant something to you?", Kugimiya questioned with a shake of his head. "She served you admirably, giving her life for yours." Having managed to wrap Asuka's torso up as well as he could, Naruto made sure she laid comfortably in her position on the ground, before he stood with a roll of his shoulder, testing his still healing limb. "This can all end, whenever you wish for it. Surrender and lay down your arms, and we can-"

Naruto's lips drew back in a snarl as he snapped around and lunged across the field towards Kugimiya. Kugimiya's last word was still upon his lips when Naruto's hand clasped around his masked face, slamming the man into the ground with enough force to break the ground apart beneath him.

Coherent thoughts had left Naruto completely, his halberd discarded next to Asuka, as Naruto seated himself on Kugimiya's chest.

Again and again, Naruto slammed Kugimiya into the ground, pausing only to smash his fists into the man's face as he deformed the helmet and his mask around Kugimiya's head. Conscience seemed to have fled Kugimiya as his blade had been dropped, his arms limp at the side of his body which shook from each brutal hit Naruto delivered.

"Commander!"

Driven by bestial instincts, Naruto's head twitched towards the approaching sound; boots rapidly running through the grass towards him. A dozen of Kugimiya's men ran straight for him in order to save their commander.

Sending his arm out, a big tendril of the Kyuubi's chakra escaped Naruto and shot outward, grasping one of the men to pulverize him to the ground instantly. The others dashed to the side and reacted quickly against Naruto's new attack.

 **"Wind Release: Great Breakthrough!"**

Collectively, the men sent the same wind technique at Naruto which blasted him across the field with the force of a concentrated storm. He eventually slid to a stop, crouched on all fours like an animal with a snarl upon his expression.

 **'Get a hold of yourself!'** , the Kyuubi roared in his mind, pushing through Naruto's rage addled mind. **'If you keep going like this, you're going to loose control!'**

Shuddering, Naruto was barely able to reign himself in after a couple of seconds, managing to tether himself to reality for a moment longer. Taking a deep breath as he closed his eyes, Naruto was able to force the malevolent chakra back down and into the confines of his seal. Meanwhile, Kugimiya was heaved onto one of the samurais back, quickly fleeing the field while the others charged towards Naruto.

Outnumbered and without his halberd, Naruto tensed with a grim expression.

'We might have to-'

 _"All units! Fire!"_ , a familiar voice suddenly roared out in the far distance, pulling the attention of the fighters from both the Iron Guard, Royal Army as well as Naruto's remaining clones.

 _ **"Osu!"**_

A wall of arrows burst out from the forest to their east, washing over the area with pinpoint precision. Panic immediately rose in Naruto, but as the arrows narrowly passed by himself as well as his clones and Iron Guard, Naruto realized that their reinforcements had finally arrived.

Shou was there!

The first volley took down almost half of the remaining Royal Army fighters, wounding many of them while a few had managed to evade the volley.

 _"All units, full assault!"_

 _ **"Osu!"**_

Spearmen then charged down the field and out of the treelines, covering the distance very quickly.

The Royal Army fighters quickly made a decision and pulled whatever wounded they could get their hands on out of there in a full retreat. Naruto's clones moved to intercept, stopping a few of them as they were cut down by either arrows or spears, but many of them was able to get away.

As the Royal Army disappeared into the woods, his men roared victoriously while the Iron Guard collapsed, exhausted beyond belief. Many of them were wounded, a few dead.

Shaking his head, Naruto was reminded of his dying lover with a rising sense of trepidation. He ran over an picked her up as their forces surrounded the area.

"Medics! We need medical assistance! Right now!"

* * *

 _And finished. It's way late now and i've got work tomorrow, so if you have any questions then please be assured that i will get back to you after i've finished work._

 _MiNdZeRo here, signing out._


	25. Chapter 24

**Naruto - Warlord**

 _AN:_

 _And we're back! Thank you all so much for the reception last chapter! As promised, the chapter got out during the weekend; It was fairly short compared to the usual length of these chapters, but i think most of you will be able to deduce why._

 _In this chapter, some of the things that was both brought to light in former chapters, as well as the events that took place in the previous chapter, will be explored and continued here. You guys had a lot of thoughts and wishes after the previous chapter, but i've currently written all the way up to and working on chapter 30. What's going to happen in the coming chapter was already decided over a month ago, and it would be hard for you guys to change my mind on such a short notice._

 _I'm fairly sure i answered all profiled reviewers, but lets take the time to answer some reviews for the benefit of all!;_

 ** _Where is the land of Water/kiri?_** _This question also pressed the fact that they have not once been mentioned on the world's political scene, in any way. This is deliberate, as the Land of Water/Kiri is going to have a... I guess, specific, part to play in the future. For now, that is all i'm willing to say on the matter. But trust me, Kiri will eventually be included. People have asked this question before, either in reviews or PM's, so i thought it was finally time i answered it in front of the whole audience._

 ** _Is there a map over the lands in Naruto?_** _It's extremely understandable that it's difficult for the readers to place the narrative in the world of Naruto with nothing but their own mind and memories. Since putting up links on fanfic is a bit finicky, i'll just say that you can google "Naruto map" and you will find several map's that may be of use. Keep in mind, that a lot of locations i've used thus far, has been made up by myself, such as the "Hazel River" and "The Ivory Docks". As such, you guys have to accept a certain amount of ambiguity in regards to the exact location of these areas, but you may still orient yourself with the placements of the Hidden Villages, countries, borders, islands, and so on. These are landmarks that are the same here as in Vanilla._

 ** _Will Naruto experience failure at some point?_** _While an argument could be made that Naruto has experienced failure several times already, this is a very good question since Naruto has technically won each and every encounter up until now. The answer to this question is, yes, Naruto will experience failure to an even larger degree than what he has til now. You may all take my answer to this question however you like, as anything more detailed would be bordering on spoiling the plot, which is an offence punished quite severely around here._

 _If you've got any questions, any at all, don't be afraid to review or send me a PM!_

 _...Just please, don't ask why Jiraya has not reverse summoned Naruto's ass back to Konoha. I feel like i've answered that response both in AN and PM's so much i can recite my response in my sleep. If you can't be arsed to go back reading the previous AN's, sure, ask, but please don't be offended if my answer is quick and short._

 _ENJOY!_

 **Chapter 24**

It was with a hollow look that Naruto looked down on Asuka, his former lover, as she laid dead on the bedroll in his tent. A lamp glowed next to them, casting a soft light over the girl's features. It was a peaceful, warm day and Naruto could hear birds singing outside.

She would have liked being outside. She always loved to feel the wind in her hair.

She looked so peaceful now. A blanket laid over her otherwise naked body, tucked neatly beneath her chin. Naruto had long since moved the hair out of her face to properly look at her in order to burn her image into his mind. The flower of a daylily rested at her ear, plucked and tucked into her hair by Naruto himself.

He never wanted to forget her.

After the battle against Kugimiya, when Shou and his reinforcements charged across the field and sent the Royal Army fleeing to the woods, Naruto had carried Asuka to the medics who waited just outside of the battlezone. They had taken the girl off his hands and assured him that they would do their best to save the girl.

They had spent nearly an entire day trying to save her life. Sometimes, it simply wasn't enough, no matter what one did.

Naruto had no idea what he was feeling. He had been angry during the battle, but no longer. He had been worried sick in the beginning of her treatment, but that had faded when the inevitable had happened. He had been sad the first couple of hours after they informed him that she was gone, but that too had faded. Now, he felt completely hollow. He felt nothing.

And he hated it.

 _"Warlord."_ , the familiar voice of En called from outside. His tone was demure and somber, which was unusual for the rough man. Naruto merely grunted a non-committed sound that he was barely aware escaped his lips, but it was enough of a confirmation for En as he slowly entered Naruto's tent. He paused by the entrance for a long moment, before he seated himself on his knees next to Naruto, a couple of feet behind in deference.

The silence stretched on between them for several minutes, but it was anything but awkward. Such was their bond, having suffered through events that would have killed less capable men.

"You know, I always wondered.", Naruto murmured, his voice as flat and dead as the expression on his face. His eyes remained locked on Asuka, even if the words were clearly meant for En. "I always wondered how you picked the candidates for the Iron Guard. You never picked the strongest, the fastest or those with the most proficiency with combat. I found it odd as I was unable to wrap my head around your selections, but I never questioned it." Naruto took a deep breath. "I finally realized what it is that you were looking for, when you made your picks among the potential candidates."

Naruto let the silence fall over them again, feeling no need to clarify whatever he'd resonated. He already knew he was right and En probably did too. The older man merely sighed and shuffled a bit in his position, adjusting his armor uncomfortably; En was still wounded, like most of the Iron Guard after the battle. Only Naruto was healed due to the Kyuubi within.

"Back in 'Wind'...", En began with a heavy sigh, his eyes closed with a grimace. "...The members of the Royal Army is taught the arts of chakra, combat and tactics, but there is one thing that is valued above all others." En paused, glancing over at Naruto before he stood, groaning from his painful injuries. "I knew you and Asuka were intimate, but I couldn't bring myself to confront you about it, despite the implications of it. It wasn't my place to tell you, our leader, who you can or cannot take to your bed. But I knew your relationship was only going to end in tears."

Turning his back to Naruto, En moved towards the exit in order to leave Naruto to mourn in peace.

"I knew it was going to end in tears, because I pick the ones most willing to live and die for something greater than themselves. I pick the ones with the spirit of self-sacrifice."

As En left his tent, Naruto's hands clenched together in his lap.

He wanted to hate En, but it only deepened the disgust he felt for himself.

* * *

Seeing as all of his remaining Iron Guard were wounded, the 18 members that was still alive, Shou and En had collaborated to get one of the Spearmen units to fill their role as Naruto's bodyguards. It was only a momentary responsibility until En and his guard got back on their feet.

By the time they had managed to catch up to the rest of their group, they had already crossed over the landmass of 'Fire' that separated the Hanguri Gulf from the Kaizoku Sea, the sea that surrounded Water Country. They were less than a week away from Wave and the rangers had reported from their continuous scouting missions that the Fire's army were still moving towards them, but their speed had slowed so considerably that they would have no trouble making their escape long before they caught up to them.

Naruto threw himself back into training as soon as he was able to, eager to distract himself from the painful memory of those he had lost. He was still weak, too weak to protect those he cared about which had been made apparent in the skirmish against the Royal Army. While the Royal Army soldiers had been a worthy foe for anyone, Naruto had to become even better, he **NEEDED** to.

As the Medic Corps had finally been established with enough members to form a full unit, Naruto had granted them a seat at his council along with the rest of the officers. Seeing as the medics would often be right beside them on the battlefield, the medical officer in charge of the medic regiment would have to ensure they were able to fulfill their tasks both on and outside of the battlefield. That meant that his medics would have to learn how to fight and defend themselves properly too. They would probably be best equipped with light armor and defensive weapons like a shield and hatchet, in order to quickly move as well as defend properly.

The officer in charge of the medical regiment was the girl that had treated Naruto after the assassination attempt, named Yano Beni. She was a woman of short stature, yet a temper and a spine that instilled discipline and loyalty among those who served under her. Naruto was inclined to say she reminded him a bit of Tsunade, but he supposed most medics developed a sardonic sense of humor as a way of handling their line of work. She was one of those who had been with them since Kisara and Hisao had informed him that she was fiercely loyal to Naruto and his cause, proven to Hisao when he'd observed the woman deck a man twice her height to the ground when he'd made a disparaging remark against Naruto.

Naruto had also pushed the task of teaching their entirety of their army some basic knowledge of first aid as well as some first aid chakra techniques, in order for his soldiers to buy themselves some more time in the case of acute trauma. Many of his Iron Guard that had recently died didn't die during the combat itself, but in the minutes that followed their injuries. Naruto wanted to prevent that and his officers, along with the newly appointed medical officer, were all in agreement that this was a noble effort. It would take them quite some time though, so they would have to keep it basic.

The recent skirmish had also cemented a couple of decisions that Naruto had pondered for some time, one of which was if he should teach his Iron Guard the 'Iron Fist' technique in order to properly defend themselves. As the Iron Guard used naginatas for more versatility and heavy armors, no shields, they needed the extra protection.

Naruto blamed himself for their deaths as he hadn't decided to teach them the technique sooner. As far as he was concerned, Asuka's death was on his hands, but he couldn't think on that without feeling like he wanted to kill someone. He was so angry all of the time.

Another question that had been raised was the matter of Hisao's rangers. They had proven themselves well under Hisao and it was obvious that he had made the rangers into an elite in their own field of expertise, sort of a middle ground between a soldier, a scout and an assassin. They had a lot of utility and autonomy, so they would benefit greatly from the **Shadow Clone Technique**. They would have to be careful in learning this though, as Naruto remembered the many warnings from his youth; People had died of chakra exhaustion from overcharging the technique. They would have to step carefully when they learned it, but Naruto knew they were up for it. They had proven themselves.

The standard regiments of archers and spearmen however would have more than enough to deal with on their own. Seeing as these regiments had men and women of varying ages and levels of experience, it would be hard for Naruto make a curriculum for them to follow; The officers, captains and whoever carried lesser distinctions and responsibilities, such as the team leaders, would have to figure this out for themselves. They were expected to train in their field of expertise, but other more complex chakra techniques would have to be left to the officers and captains to worry about.

Having sent out rangers to alert the locals of their arrival in Wave, Naruto began to recognize the familiar area, memories long forgotten coming to the forefront of his mind.

* * *

Naruto stood at the beginning of the bridge into wave with a confounded expression, his misery regarding the loss of Asuka momentarily forgotten as he looked at the sign that informed any passersby of the name.

'The Great Naruto Bridge.'

"Warlord.", Shou muttered from Naruto side as they stood at the right side of the bridge, before the sign, as their horde of people moved across the bridge next to them. Most of those who passed by whispered excitedly as they pointed and stared between Naruto and the sign, obviously curious as to the origin of the name and if it had any relation to their Warlord or if it was just coincidence. "You mentioned you were here when you were young, right? Got any lights to shed on this?"

Naruto could hear the amused undertone in Shou's voice.

"My first mission, back when I was a shinobi, was here.", Naruto responded neutrally, his poor mood returning as the shock left him. Tazuna had obviously named it in his honor. The old fool. "Short version is that the mission went to shit. My team barely made it out alive of that one."

"How old were you at this time?", Shou said with a raised brow. Naruto rubbed his chin, trying to remember.

"I was 12, if I recall." Naruto shrugged and proceeded to walk along across the bridge with the rest of the people. Shou tagged along quietly. "Old history really. At the time, there was a man here named 'Gato' who-"

"Warlord!", a voice called out from among the throngs of moving people. The people parted and made way for his officer, Hisao, clad in full ranger gear as he approached Naruto and knelt before him. "A moment of your time."

"Certainly. Shou.", Naruto said, glancing over at Shou pointedly. Getting the hint for privacy, Shou nodded and wordlessly continued along with the crowd. "Stand up, Hisao.", Naruto clapped the ranger on his shoulder with a small smile as Hisao rose, guiding him down the bridge. "Walk with me. What is it that you need?"

The rangers, while having suffered no casualties after the last skirmish themselves, had taken the losses of the Iron Guard personally, as if it had been members of their own unit. The mission had formed a closely knit bond between these units, one which Naruto hoped were nurtured for the future.

"Just a moment of your time, Warlord.", Hisao responded dutifully, though his eyes remained on the ground. Naruto frowned at the sight; Hisao obviously didn't expect Naruto to be pleased by whatever he had to say. "It's about Ryu, Lord."

And just like that, his mood worsened.

"Ryu.", Naruto grimaced. Their latest argument was still a sore spot he held close to his heart. He figured Ryu would be disgruntled and angry about his dismissal, but he hadn't tried to find out whatever it was that his former friend was up to after the confrontation. "What's he up to now? Is he causing you grief?"

"No, my Lord, it's-" Hisao paused and shook his head. "It's not that. He's gone."

Hisao's words made Naruto stop in his tracks with a deep frown.

"Gone. He has left?"

"Yes, my Lord.", Hisao confirmed quickly as he too froze on the spot along with Naruto. "His absence made me suspicious and I decided to snoop around for a bit, considering how close you once used to be. His father-in-law confirmed his departure just this morning. Apologies if I-"

"I've already told you, you apologize too much.", Naruto waved him off with some annoyance that was not directed at Hisao. "Did Hiroto mention why?"

It had been a long time since Naruto had spoken to Hiroto, Ryu's father-in-law. His duties had kept him busy and then the split between himself and Ryu happened.

"Sort of, my Lord, though he didn't know exactly why himself.", Hisao responded quickly. "After Ryu's wife, Hina, died, he's apparently been-"

"Wait.", Naruto interrupted. His stomach felt like it dropped through the ground. Did he hear that wrong? "Come again? Did you say Hina's dead?"

"Yes, Warlord.", Hisao nodded, unperturbed by the interruption. "According to Hiroto, Hina struggled with an infection since after 'The Ivory Docks', which the medics were unable to cure due to some complications. She died, right before the assault on 'Tatenai'."

Seeing as Hisao fell quiet, merely looking at Naruto for orders, Naruto nodded slowly. His throat felt strangely dry as his thoughts went a mile a minute.

"Would that be all, Hisao?", Naruto asked somberly, receiving a quick nod in return. "Thank you. Return to your duties."

"Yes, Warlord." Raising a closed fist to his chest, Hisao bowed and stepped away, disappearing into the hundreds of moving people around them.

Naruto remained frozen on the spot, his eyes gazing off into the far distance with cloudy thoughts.

* * *

 _After a moment of shock, Ryu regarded Naruto with a cold and neutral expression, but a tinge of desperation was present in his eyes._

 _"Naruto.", Ryu started, his voice wavering. "What sort of petty decision is this? Because I speak out against you, you strip me of the responsibility of which I have strived so hard for? It's the only thing I have left, I-"_

* * *

'...It's the only thing I have left...', Naruto thought, repeating Ryu's last words to him in his head. Ryu had obviously been referring to the fact that he'd lost Hina.

Why had he not said anything? The very reason that Naruto stripped Ryu of his responsibility was because he was shirking his duties as an officer, but had he explained to Naruto the sorrow and loss that he was dealing with he would have helped him.

Why?

Remembering Hina, the sweet girl from Kisara who he'd wed to his best friend, made Naruto's heart ache with pain. Considering Naruto's loss of Asuka, Naruto could say he knew some of what Ryu was going through, although Naruto expected Ryu to have it much, much worse. They had been wedded for months, while Naruto had only been seeing Asuka for a short while. Was not quite the same thing at all.

 **'Stop brooding.'** , the Kyuubi grumbled in his mind and shaking him out of his reverie. **'It's unsightly. What is done is done and there is nothing you can do about it for now.'**

Kyuubi's words made him smile a little; While the Kyuubi and Naruto's relationship with one another was still a tense one out of nothing but necessity, they had still learned to respect one another, if only a little. Naruto could recognize it's crass attempt at being worried for him.

'Suppose you're right.', Naruto chuckled a bit to himself, pushing the painful memories aside. He began to walk along his people into the land of Wave. 'Thanks, I needed that.'

 **'Obviously.'** , the Kyuubi groused, though Naruto could hear it's smirking tone. **'Whatever would you do without me? You'd probably fall over and die in seconds.'**

'You flatter yourself.'

Wherever Ryu was and whatever he was up to, Naruto wished him the best of luck. He truly did.

* * *

Having made camp in the village surrounding the end-point of the bridge, Naruto was stunned by the sight of the village.

It was nothing like the wooden, downtrodden village from the memories of his youth. The village had flourished and people had obviously moved here with wild abandon, as the village had grown to nearly the size of a city. Houses of bricks and wood painted white, with a few other varying colors, stretched about with paved roads. Trees and bushes rimmed the streets along with electrical lamps. It looked like all of the houses there had electricity, where Naruto could only remember a few of them, like Tazuna's house, had it during his last time there.

The bridge had done exactly as Tazuna said it would. Naruto was happy for them.

After asking around for whoever was responsible for them, Naruto was surprised to learn that Wave did not belong to any of the surrounding Lords or Daimyo, but they did have a civilian governor that he could talk to.

Naruto didn't know why he was surprised, but when they showed them the governor's house, it was nowhere else than Tazuna's old home.

The old codger had made governor of the city.

Chuckling to himself as he walked up to the house, Naruto couldn't help but lose himself in the memories. The house and the surrounding forest was exactly as it had been during his youth, the only exception being the neatly paved path of which connected Tazuna's house to the rest of the surrounding village. Naruto could even see the clearing of which his team had trained for the eventual repeat encounter against Zabusa.

Zabusa and Haku. His heart went out to them both. They had given him perhaps the most important lesson in his life that he had ever been given, showing him that despite Zabusa's insistence that shinobi were nothing more than tools, they still feel.

Shaking his head before he could start brooding again, Naruto stepped up to the front door, flanked by his current bodyguards. Knocking on the door, it took nearly a full minute before it opened, revealing a wary looking Tazuna who peeked through the crack of the door.

"Can I help you?", the gruff, old man grunted at him with a frown, eyeing the armed men around him with clear distrust. Considering his former experiences with the men under Gato's employ, Naruto was honestly surprised he even answered the door.

The fact that Tazuna must have been warned beforehand that Naruto's army consisted of about 3000 soldiers must have had something to do with it.

"Old man.", Naruto chuckled, removing his helmet with a bright smile at his old acquaintance. "Have you already forgotten me?"

Tazuna narrowed his eyes at him for several seconds, until his eyes shot wide open.

"N-Naruto!?"

A rush of joy filled Naruto and he couldn't help but laugh when Tazuna threw open the door and moved to greet him properly. His men bristled their weapons threateningly for a moment when Tazuna burst out from the doorway and embraced Naruto, but neither Naruto or Tazuna paid it any mind.

Tazuna had always been a large man from Naruto's memories, but Naruto was both taller and wider now. The old man looked to be mostly the same, though there were more wrinkles around the eyes than what Naruto could remember. His hairstyle and his clothes were the exact same, despite his elevated position to governor of the city.

After some light and jovial banter, Tazuna invited Naruto inside, much to the chagrin of his bodyguards when Naruto waved them off, denying them access into the house; Naruto had nothing to worry about from Tazuna.

The interior was the exact same as he could remember too, but he wondered where Inari and Tsunami were when Naruto seated himself in the living room at the dining table and neither were seen or heard in the house. When Tazuna finally placed a cup of sake at the table before him, Naruto couldn't help himself any longer.

"Old man, where's Inari and Tsunami?", Naruto asked, still smiling brightly as he raised the cup to his lips, letting the burning alcohol flow down his throat.

"Ah, you wont be seeing them here son, though everything's well with them, rest assured.", Tazuna responded with a wide grin himself. He seated himself and quickly poured a cup to himself. "Tsunami met a good bloke and married some years back. They moved to the capital along with Inari due to his work, but they still visit from time to time. I'll let them know you were here, yeah?"

"Please do.", Naruto nodded. While he was a bit disappointed they weren't here, he was happy for them both. Naruto knew how they had suffered after Kaiza's death, so he was glad they had finally moved on properly.

"So, here you are, eh?", Tazuna joked with a mock-grumble, his lips still drawn in a smile as he glared jokingly at Naruto. "Your messenger scared the crap out of our village, you know? Damn near pissed myself when our villagers came running up to my door, telling me a 'warlord' would be visiting and demanding an audience. How'd that all come to be, huh?"

"I'll tell you the story, don't worry.", Naruto chuckled. "And I apologize for any fear we might have caused you and your people, but I swear we're not here to cause trouble. We're civilians ourselves you know, farmers and craftsmen, just like yourself."

"Last we met, you were a shinobi as I recall.", Tazuna questioned curiously, his mood turning a bit more somber as he understood there was probably a story to it. "What happened?"

"As I said, I'll tell you the story.", Naruto sighed, smiling apologetically at Tazuna. "But before then, I am afraid we'll have to deal with the business of why I am here first. I suspect we'll have more than enough time to talk after."

"Alright.", Tazuna nodded, smirking slightly at Naruto. Naruto realized it must have been an amusing sight to Tazuna, seeing as last time they saw one another, Naruto was a loud, brazen child, and now he was a calm and collected Warlord of a migrating horde. "Why are you here then?"

"We need boats.", Naruto began, a touch of severance in his tone. "And quickly too. Enough to ferry about 4000 men and women, just to the islands to the sea north-east of here."

Tazuna's eyes widened, his mouth falling open for a second before he leaned forward unto the table to look seriously at Naruto.

"You're moving the entire horde of people you have here, by sea, to the uncharted islands? Do I even want to know why?"

"Long story short; We're on the run from the Fire Daimyo's army. They are about a month behind us." Naruto couldn't help but chuckle when Tazuna's incredulous expression turned even more surprised. His face looked like it was about to fall apart. "You're probably going to have to tell them that we took your boats and such by force."

Closing his eyes with annoyance, clearly feeling his age regarding the stress of the situation Naruto had just laid at his feet, Tazuna crossed his arms with pursed lips. He was obviously displeased, which came as no surprise.

"Assuming I'll go along with this, and I damn well better hear the entire story as to why you're being chased by the Fire's army if I do, there is no way, absolutely no way, we'll ever be able to make enough boats for all of your people in less than a month!"

"We can help to provide the labor.", Naruto continued to press. They would make the fucking boats themselves if they had to. "We are not just soldiers; As I said, we're craftsmen too. Teach us and we can help, we-"

"Even with help, there is no way I can guarantee that we'll be able to finish in time.", Tazuna snapped, interrupting Naruto in his speech. Naruto fell silent, letting the older man stew for a moment as he processed the latest piece of information. After a minute or so, Tazuna looked up at him with a glower. "I assume you can pay for this? Both the work and the materials?"

"Naturally.", Naruto nodded, smiling on the inside. Tazuna was going to agree, he knew he would. "Payment is no issue, and I will pay you extra for the trouble we're heaping unto you. The Fire's army will probably question you as to why we were here as well and why you aided us, so it would probably be in your best interest to make it seem like we roughed up the village a little bit so you can tell them we forced you. We will pay you more than enough to recompense whatever damages we cause, of course."

"I will have to inform the village of this.", Tazuna warned with a glare. "I wont lie to them. I will not have them think we've fallen under another Gato who is abusing us."

"Nor would I ever ask it of you.", Naruto quickly denied. "As long as you inform the Army that we forced you to abide to our demands, I doubt they will cause you any issues. But my people have to make it across the ocean and out of Fire Country."

What followed was a tense couple of minutes as Tazuna stewed, grinding his teeth together thoughtfully. Finally, he stuck out his hand for Naruto to clasp.

"...I'm gonna fucking regret this...", Tazuna grumbled, still glaring at Naruto who couldn't help but grin in return as he shook Tazuna's hand in agreement.

"Probably."

"Hadn't it been for you and your team sticking your necks out for us years ago, I'd have told you to fuck off, you know that?"

"I know."

"And I will have you know, I'll-"

Naruto let Tazuna rant on for awhile. He deserved it. Naruto's mood didn't falter in the slightest. For once and just for a moment, Naruto was at peace.

It didn't last.

* * *

 _And done. As i said, a bit shorter than what i've, and surely you guys, have grown used to. Actually makes me a bit uncomfortable, but i suppose i can take that as motivation for pushing the next one out as quickly as i can._

 _MiNdZeRo here, signing out._


	26. Chapter 25

**Naruto - Warlord**

 _AN:_

 _Heeey, back again with another chapter. I'm so sorry to those of you that i informed that this chapter would be released before the previous weekend. Those of you who have been keeping up with the previous AN's, complications have arisen regarding my hospitalized family member. Piling this unto the amount of work i've recently had has resulted in my head not being quite in place. Even now as i've finally forced myself to push this out, i'm dead tired and i just want to sleep. I apologize ahead of time if there are mistakes that i'd normally see and fix._

 _Last chapters have gotten a tremendous amount of support and i love you guys for it! I especially wish to send a huge thanks to a guest reviewer, who left me no way to personally thank him, for a review which said that i shouldnt be afraid to take breaks; even if i only update each month, you guys would still be here. That review of yours really hit me and i can't let that review go unanswered without a thank you. I hope you're reading this._

 _As i said, last chapter had a lot of you guys thinking. A lot of you called me a dick for killing off Asuka and i wear those words like a badge of honor. Further more, everyone seems to be under the firm conclusion that Ryu's going to make a return at some point, and i will only say this; I would never introduce a character like Ryu just willy nilly and then remove him forever so lacklusterly as it would have been if he never returned now. There's a reasons for everything and everyone i introduce... At least, most of the time._

 _2 questions i wish to answer in front of the audience this time:_

 ** _Is Naruto going to Uzu, and if yes, is he going to settle there?_** _Not settling, no. I've never really intended for Naruto to settle in Uzu, even if a LOT of you guys have suggested it and done so with some pretty sound ideas. While it would work excellently for this fic, the problem i have with it is that it's been done before. I wish to try and make something that has not and i've honestly don't got a better reason than that. Eventually sending Naruto to Uzu, or including it in some way, now that's an entirely different story. This is still ways off in the future though and something i need to think on a bit more before i make a decision, but rest assured, i am currently toying with some ideas in regards to it._

 _ **Is Naruto going to have another romantic partner at some point?** Yes, he will. I understand why people would be worried about this, considering the violent end of his previous relationship. Remember, i'm always trying to keep the plot fluid. I like to think that the obvious is not what i normally go with in this story and i do promise you, he's eventually going to have a longer, lasting relationship with someone. And yes, considering how obvious it was that something bad was going to happen with Asuka, i'm aware of my hypocrisy. Eat shit. _

_Finally, i've got a question to you guys. A review came in that sort of bothered me, and the person didnt respond to my query. He said that the story isnt about Naruto at all, other than the fact that his name is in the title, and i've been thinking on this quite a lot. The way i see it, the ENTIRE story, is about nothing but Naruto. Everything, apart from a rare, few, instances has been narrated from his point of view, albeit in third person. I don't see how one could conclude that the story is about everyone other than Naruto. I'm aware that there's a lot of "empire building", so to speak, but every chapter is usually mixed with parts empire building and parts with Naruto's personal ventures. What are your thoughts on this? I'm really curious about this._

 _Holy shit this AN is way, way too long considering how short this chapter is. This chapter is fairly slow as we're going to start building towards the next great peak._

 _ENJOY!_

 **Chapter 25**

Far away from Wave, all the way over in the Land of Earth, Naruto's clone, sent a long time ago after Kurotsuchi's capture, had finally arrived at the Hidden Stone Village's border.

A patrol had come over the clone who had made it's best efforts to be seen. Wary, the patrolling shinobi had tried to apprehend the clone, but faltered when the clone informed them of it's state of being. Tempted with further knowledge of the whereabouts of the Tsuchikage's granddaughter, the patrol agreed to take it into the city to meet their Kage.

As he was led through the enormous granite gates of Stone, Naruto's clone took note of the stark beauty of the village. Everything was made out of gray rock and few things were colored otherwise. The village laid at the bottom of a canyon, a mountain range enveloping the sides of the village which hid it from the surrounding world. The buildings were tall and looked as if it had been cut out from the mountains that were there before them, towering above the city like spires in the image of their brethren around them.

Naruto's clone was clad in full armor, his weapon discarded as demanded by the patrol, as he was being led through the wide, bricked streets of the village. The people seemed to be living mostly in communal structures, as there was very little minor housing or buildings, just the large spires that littered the village. The people of Stone parted for the patrol which led Naruto, pointing and whispering as they took note of him.

Naruto also noted certain ruined, abandoned parts of the city where the spires laid in crumbled heaps of debris, but he didn't dare to question it. He assumed the village had suffered in their recent war against the Akatsuki, but the truth was that there was just so much about the war that Naruto knew nothing about. For now, it would be best to not reveal anything of which he knew or not. As far as he could see, the village was struggling with some amount of poverty.

After a short while, they eventually came upon an inconspicuous spot in the city where he was blindfolded. It was the first smart thing the patrol had done thus far.

They jostled him around for a bit and then led him about. They eventually entered a building of sorts where Naruto suspected they would eventually lead him to a cell. He was proven right a few moments later when he was pushed into a flat, barren cell of granite, his blindfold finally removed.

After a long while of waiting, the clone began to meditate to pass the time and it was only after 2 hours or so that his cell finally reopened.

Opening his eyes to look at his visitor, an old and very small man entered his cell. He barely reached Naruto to his hip, but his gaze was as hard as his face was weathered. His nose was pigmented and swollen in a way that Naruto assumed was permanent, perhaps a result of taking a couple of punches too many to his face. His white hair was kept in a traditional bun at the back of his head, the upper part of his scalp bald. He had a mustache that fell down past his lip with a similar protrusion of hair at his chin.

The man wore a red, gold and green ceremonial cape over a traditional set of black and steel shinobi gear. His small stature aside, the man was obviously feeling his age as his posture was hunched like you'd only see among your elders, his hands clasped at his back to aid himself.

Eyeing one another for a tense moment, Naruto decided to break the silence as he rose.

"The Tsuchikage, I assume?"

The older man merely continued to scowl at him for a second more before nodding, stepping fully into the cell without his escort. The door closed behind him, leaving them both alone with one another. Naruto doubted the Tsuchikage left his escort behind because he was stupid; he merely did not see Naruto as a threat.

"I hear you've brought news regarding my granddaughter.", the old man grumbled with a hard and cold expression on his face. His tone held a dangerous edge to it. "I am Ōnoki, Tsuchikage. I can only assume that the construct before me is a clone of the damnable Warlord I sent my granddaughter to remove?"

Naruto's clone couldn't help but snort at the blunt honesty. It was refreshing to be proven wrong, as he'd come expecting vehement denials and enough lies to spin him in circles.

"You are correct. My name is Naruto Uzumaki."

"Mhm, former shinobi of Konoha, exiled.", Ōnoki nodded, his expression unchanging. "Surprised your clone have lasted long enough to travel all the way here."

"Being a container has it's perks, in regards to chakra. Suppose you did not know that before you sent her on her mission?", Naruto questioned curiously. "Otherwise, she wouldn't have tried to poison the container of the greatest of the Tailed Beasts."

Silence was his answer, Ōnoki staring back at him without amusement. After a minute, Ōnoki finally decided to speak.

"Why are you here?"

The question was simple, but Naruto could hear the dangerous underlying edge to his tone.

"Because of your granddaughter, obviously.", Naruto sighed, fixing Ōnoki with a pointed stare. "I wanted to inform you of her current state, if you even care. And also, to bargain with you, preferably."

"Bargain with what?", Ōnoki asked coldly without missing a second.

"Your granddaughter's life.", Naruto responded just as chilly. Naruto pressed on before Ōnoki could respond, even if his gaze hardened angrily. "As of this moment, your daughter is safe and unharmed. She was injured in her attempt at taking my life, but our doctors assure me she's going to make a full recovery within the following months."

Ōnoki's gaze seemed to soften for just a moment, before it hardened again.

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because if you'd like your granddaughter to stay in good health, then you will keep your shinobi away.", Naruto drawled eerily. "You serve a lord who would have us suffer our lives in slavery beneath a nobleman who killed sons and daughters for little more than his own amusement. Trust me, neither you nor your daughter will receive any sympathy from us."

"Big words, from a cretin who leads an army of thugs.", Ōnoki spat in return as he glared hatefully at him.

"If we're going to sink to name calling, we might as well part ways right now. I've got no time for childish games.", Naruto continued to drawl, letting his amusement with Ōnoki show with a smirk. "Here is my bargain; As long as not a single shinobi from your village shows up near our horde and as long as you and yours do not move against us, even if your Daimyo commands it, your granddaughter will be safe and taken care off. This I swear, if that matters any to you."

"The word of a criminal.", Ōnoki scoffed derisively, before tilting his head questioningly at him. "And what exactly, are you going to do if we don't do as you say?"

"Then I will return your granddaughter to you.", Naruto responded, his voice as chilled as the grave. "One piece at a time."

Silence filled the cell as the two leaders glared hatefully at one another. As Naruto had made his case, all that remained was Ōnoki's response.

"...We are ' **Stone'**.", Ōnoki growled dangerously. "And we do not **bend** for the threats of the like of you."

"You will bend.", Naruto returned just as dangerously, his eyes narrowing beneath his helmet. "Or she will **break**."

Another minute passed between them where Naruto was sure Ōnoki would throw himself at him, considering how the old man seemed to be shaking with rage. Eventually though, Ōnoki merely nodded at him.

Seeing the nod as confirmation, or at the very least the closest to a confirmation he would get, Naruto's clone finally dispelled from existence.

* * *

Naruto blinked as memories of the meeting with the Tsuchikage filled him. The memories made him sigh with relief; It had gone better than what he'd expected. By Kurothsuchi's words, Ōnoki seemed to be a man of ill temper. He'd been lucky he'd been willing to listen at all.

Naruto was currently standing on the beach of northern Wave, on top of a small ridge overlooking the construction that was now in full bloom. They had been there for 3 days now and most of the dry docks were finished. Some of the boats was already under construction, but it would be some time until they were finished. Naruto and Tazuna had calculated that they needed at least 30 ships to be able to ferry them across, IF the ships were big enough to carry 100-150 men at a time. It would be a tight fit, but their journey wasn't long.

As the men and women working milled about, an ocean breeze wafted over Naruto, which brought him out of his thoughts for a moment. The memory of Asuka was still raw in his memory, accompanied with the strange loss of his former best friend Ryu, but he never had any time to himself these days. After they arrived in Wave, the people had been exhausted from their hard march, but rest was still far off as the Fire's Army was still slowly closing in.

His rangers had reported that the army was extremely discouraged after the encounter with Naruto's forces and many of their men were starving. The Royal Army contingent had been forced to execute deserters who had attempted to flee the horrid conditions after Naruto and his men had burned their rations.

The news had brought Naruto a sense of vindictive pleasure that had surprised himself.

The Rangers had apparently received a new name, given to them by the terrified samurai from Fire, who now called them 'The Hangmen', which could only be due to the men Naruto had ordered them to hang in the forest as a morbid display of savagery that he'd hoped would demoralize them. Apparently it had worked a little bit too well and the rangers took the name upon themselves with pride. While the title was one with an ominous nature, the fear it would invoke could be of use to him in the future.

A tight knit bond had appeared between the Iron Guard, the few that were left, and the freshly named 'Hangmen' after the battle against the Royal Army contingent. Naruto had been afraid that the Iron Guard would feel animosity for the rangers leaving as they did, even if it had been under his own direct orders, but the exact opposite had happened. The Iron Guards sacrifice was now known throughout their entire people and their reputation had soared; Naruto had seen people treat them as reverently as if they were noble, bowing and giving way when they moved down the street. En had began to train new recruits and Naruto was making sure they were implementing the 'Iron Fist Technique' into their daily routines.

Soon, his Iron Guard would be a force that none would be able to reckon with. He'd forge them in his own image, twice as hard and unbreakable, even if it'd nearly kill them in their training. He'd see to it personally.

Naruto had also pulled Hisao and his captains to the side and taught them the **'Shadow Clone Technique'** , but it was a slow going. One of the captains had fainted on his first try, as he'd forced too much chakra into the technique. They would need a firm grasp on the technique before they started teaching their men, and Naruto was gonna be damn sure nobody would die to the technique because of negligence.

As an officer suddenly yelled angrily at a couple of men working nearby, Naruto was drawn out of his thoughts with a sigh. He turned quickly and marched back into the forest in the direction of the town, his Iron Guard flanking him dutifully.

After a while, he eventually made it into town where he and his horde had laid camp at the perimeter, where he arrived at Kurotsuchi's tent.

As he entered, a couple of medics were fuzzing over her, trying to feed the girl who was prone on her back with a foul expression. 2 Iron Guards stood by the entrance and saluted Naruto as he entered.

"Leave us.", Naruto muttered simply and everyone moved to obey in an instant. The medics saluted him and left, the Iron Guard following a second after. As Naruto and Kurotsuchi were left in silence, they eyed one another warily for a moment before Naruto slowly approached. A bowl of some dried meat and bread were next to her bedside. The medics had obviously been in the middle of feeding her. Kurotsuchi tensed up under her blanket as Naruto seated himself on his knees next to her. "They tell me you've been refusing to eat."

Kurotsuchi blinked in surprise, before her expression soured. She turned her head away from him, hiding her face from him.

Naruto patiently waited for her to respond to him, taking the moment to observe the girl. It had now been quite some time since the girl had been captured and the medics had informed him that the girl had made leaps regarding her health; she'd be ready to begin moving anytime now.

However, lately she'd been refusing to eat and she'd allowed her body to grow gaunt, weak and malnourished. For someone who was supposed to be healing, it was critical that she took care of herself.

"...What's the point...?", Kurotsuchi eventually muttered despondently, something that made Naruto frown.

"The point?", Naruto repeated, picking up the bowl of food. Shifting his position to sit of his side with the bowl in his lap, he reached for her chin to pull her face towards himself. "The point is, that one day you're going to be returning home. For that to happen, you need to take properly care of yourself. Our medics can only do so much if you try to counteract their treatment by refusing to eat. Your body needs nourishment."

Kurotsuchi scoffed, but did not refuse his touch as he pulled her back to face him. Her cold, dead expression made Naruto freeze for a moment.

"You don't have to lie.", Kurotsuchi muttered hatefully, her eyes dulled and cold as she glared up at him. "I know you're going to kill me."

Curiously, Naruto tilted his head at the girl and he couldn't help but smile with some amusement.

"Really?", Naruto chuckled. The hand that had held her chin went back to support her head as the other picked up some bread, lifting it to her lips. Stubbornly, the girl refused to open her mouth as she glared at him angrily. "You know, I can always begin to threaten you again if you refuse to eat. Is that the only way I have to make you cooperate?" His joke was obviously badly received as her frown deepened, a snarl appearing on her expression, but he didn't care. After he lost Asuka, he didn't care much about anything anymore.

"Why feed a dead girl?", Kurotsuchi snarled at him. "What's the point?"

"Why are you so sure I'm going to have you killed?" Naruto leaned back, allowing her head to rest on the pillow under her. He'd allow her childish refusal for now as his curiosity got the better of him.

"I heard them."

Naruto raised a brow at her accusing tone.

"'Them'?", Naruto repeated, frowning with confusion. "Who exactly is 'them'?"

"Your guards.", Kurotsucho muttered, her snarl cooling down somewhat as he listened to her. "Some of your guards who kept a nights watch over my tent; I heard them talk. As my health returns, you're going to have me killed before I can make a break for my escape."

Naruto took a sharp breath of irritation. The last thing he needed was for his guards to rile up his prisoner with false conclusions.

"They shouldn't have said that.", Naruto sighed with a deep frown. "I apologize for you hearing that, I'll have a talk with them. Rest assured, we're not going to have you killed." The girl opened her mouth to protest, but Naruto quickly stopped her by raising the palm of his hand. "I'm serious. You're the granddaughter of the Tsuchikage, your value is not something that should be squandered so easily." He leaned down again to support her head as he resumed his attempt to try and feed her. While she could probably eat on her own, it'd be under pain and stress and her doctors had been adamant that she had to move as little as possible. "Now, please, eat. I gave your grandfather my word that I'd take care of you."

At the mention of her father, Kurotsuchi's expression softened with surprise. Blinking up at him, she held eye contact for a long moment while Naruto patiently waited with a piece of bread waiting at her lips.

Finally, she opened her mouth and allowed him to feed her. Naruto tried to hide his relief that he'd finally hit a cord within her; He needed her in good health, otherwise he didn't doubt for a single second that Ōnoki would stop at nothing to take his revenge.

"...You spoke with my grandfather...?", she questioned silently, her tone and expression going somber. She seemed oddly conflicted at the mention of her family.

"A clone of mine did, yes.", Naruto smiled softly. "If I had met him in person, I doubt I'd be here to feed you now."

Kurotsuchi smirked slightly at his joke, but it faded quickly as she narrowed her eyes suspiciously at him.

"Why?"

"Why did I meet with your grandfather?", Naruto formulated for her, receiving a sharp nod as he fed her another piece of her food. "Whatever you think of us, we're not criminals or monsters. All we wish for, is to one day return to our home, in Earth. I'd like to do so through as little bloodshed as possible, so I struck a deal with your grandfather; As long as he and his forces stay away, no harm will come to you. I gave him my word, as I now give to you."

She observed him quietly for a moment.

"...And if they come for me anyway?", she narrowed her eyes again. "What then?"

Looking back at her unflinchingly, they stared at one other silently for a moment. What was left unsaid made the atmosphere heavy between them.

"...Let us hope it does not come to that.", Naruto eventually relented. Kurotsuchi scoffed at this. "I don't want to hurt you, but if your grandfather forces my hand-"

"You threatened to **rape** me.", Kurotsuchi snapped at him, glaring at him hatefully. "You threatened to rape me, before allowing your men to do the same until I die. You-!"

"I know what I said!", Naruto interrupted angrily. His shout silenced her with a flinch that instantly made a surge of guilt rise up in him. "Your Daimyo sent men to butcher innocent women and children, so don't think for a second that you have any sort of moral high ground here! Guess what!?", Naruto hissed, his temper flaring. "Our rebellion **began** with me stopping one of our nobles in murdering an innocent woman who refused his touch! The threats I laid unto you was our **reality** for **YEARS** until we had enough!" In his anger, Naruto had leaned over the girl who now cowered beneath him under her blanket, no doubt expecting him to lash out in anger. The sight made Naruto sit back, bitterly admonishing himself for losing his temper. "In any case, my threats were false. As far as I know, the demon in me cannot 'rip the truth from your mind'. I needed you to talk, and so I made you talk. Having you... treated as I threatened to do was never my intention. I would never stoop so low as to treat you like we were for so many years."

As Naruto sat there, patiently waiting for Kurotsuchi to relax from her cowered position under her blanket while he quietly hated himself, Kurotsuchi looked up at him for any signs of danger. Half of her face had been retracted under the blanked in her fright, but her eyes still showed how terrified she'd been by his anger.

Eventually, she relaxed enough to lie down properly on her pillow again. Wordlessly, Kurotsuchi accepted his offer when he resumed feeding her.

Minutes passed between them this way, as she was silently fed by Naruto who continued to admonish himself within the confines of his mind.

"...I didn't know...", Kurotsuchi whispered after a long while, her expression no longer one of fear, but somber curiosity.

"Know what?", Naruto muttered back quietly.

"Why you and your people did what you did.", Kurotsuchi frowned. "You were just a mission. 'The leader of a local rebellion who fled the country', that's what the mission folder said and I never questioned it. I didn't care much for your reasons and your stories. I've...I've never had to do that."

Naruto looked at her for a long moment before taking a deep breath.

"I know.", Naruto began, with a faint smile. "I was a shinobi once myself, you know."

"Mhm, Konoha.", Kurotsuchi frowned. "Wish I knew that before I tried to kill you."

"Oh, I don't know, i'm quite happy you didn't.", Naruto smirked and was inwardly happy when the girl did the same, if only slightly. "While I am sure you're a very good Kunoichi, it was obvious you thought you were dealing with something else entirely. You might have succeeded in your mission otherwise."

"You trying to flatter me here?", Kurotsuchi drawled with a smirk in an odd moment of confidence. Her voice quivered however, revealing her false bravado. "You're going to need more than sweet talking to score points with me after what you did to my spine."

"I'll have to work harder then.", Naruto snorted humorously, happy that the girl was feeling better and finally eating again.

"So, you're really not going to kill me then?", the girl questioned as some doubts obviously still lingered.

"I will not, unless you or your grandfather do something that forces my hand, no.", Naruto responded, ignoring her frown upon his admittance. "One day, we will return to Earth, and I'd rather not have to worry about your grandfather and his forces when we do. If he decides to send assassins after me, after you have been returned...Well.", Naruto chuckled. "Suppose I'll have to worry about that when the time comes."

Honestly, that was so far ahead in time that Naruto didn't wish to worry about it. He wasn't afraid of dying anyway, as long as his promise to his people was kept.

Kurotsuchi continued to accept her offered food with a thoughtful expression, until she finally gazed at him with a determined expression.

"Could you tell me how it all began?"

The question made Naruto blink, his arms freezing in the middle of feeding the girl.

"What?"

The girl smirked, obviously pleased with having caught him off guard.

"Could you tell me how all of _this_ began?", she said, tilting her chin towards the tent around them. "All of this? How a container of the Tailed Beasts goes from an exiled shinobi, to becoming a 'Warlord' of the largest, wandering horde in the history of the Elemental Nations?"

Naruto frowned at her request, almost thinking that she was mocking him, but her honest expression made him consider her request. There was no judgement in her eyes, just curiosity. Whatever her reason was, be it that she was looking for a weakness or actually genuine curiosity, he supposed it wouldn't hurt to humor her a little bit. They might both learn something from one another and it would be good for their futures if the future Tsuchikage were on good relations with them.

Naruto smiled at her and nodded as he continued to feed her. He supposed he should start with the beginning...

* * *

 _And that's it. I'm gonna go pass out now, so don't expect a response before tomorrow. I'm so tired it feels like i'm about to pass into the shadow realm._

 _MiNdZeRo here, signing out._


	27. Chapter 26

**Naruto - Warlord**

 _AN:_

 _Hey guys! I'm back! As some of you may have noticed, i ended up taking quite a lot of time off. It wasnt actually until just recently when someone gave me a poke and i realized that shit, i had completely forgotten about the story at all. In my defense, life's been difficult lately, so i have spent most of my time just getting through my days._

 _So a lot of you guys decided to answer my query in the previous AN, and it proved to be a quite enlightening read, so thanks! I did discuss with some of you guys the things i've believed to be some issues that i could have done better with the story, and while it's too late to fix now, it's going to make me a better writer in the long run. Also, very happy you guys liked the new name of the Rangers!_

 _I'll be trying to keep this AN short, as i'm quite frankly exhausted after work today, but i really felt like i just HAD to get this chapter out today. Didnt want to wait any longer, so i hope you guys like it._

 _Chapter 26, ENJOY!_

 **Chapter 26**

In an open field in Wave, hundreds of Naruto's men and women trained, filling the air with shouts and angry grunts. They were equipped with wooden staffs as they fought one another in a minimal state of dress, doing their best to bash each others heads in.

Naruto's clones could be seen walking around the field, calmly observing and giving pointers, while some clones were engaged in combat with the soldiers themselves. Rangers, Spearmen, Iron Guard or Archers; It did not matter. They all trained now as one, while a considerable contingent trained with bows and arrows at the outskirts of the clearing.

A clone of Naruto swiped the feet from under a spearman, another was dispelled by an Iron Guard while a Ranger was locked in a standstill against another clone...

There were hundreds of his soldiers and hundreds of his clones. After weeks of training them all personally, it had given Naruto the chance to know his men and women at a more intimate level, which Naruto suspected would make it twice as hard and painful when they actually bit the dust, as many would eventually do before the end. It spurred his motivation to train them even harder.

The more they sweated during training, they less they would bleed in combat.

Blow for blow, his soldiers would meet his strikes with their own, their chakra enhanced strength forcing the very air around them to move as they did. Their faces no longer carried the expressions of fearful peasants as those from Kisara had once had when the Daimyo's men rode down the Vein towards the village. They now bore the expressions of warriors and soldiers, either grim or savage snarls as they fought to impress him, their Warlord, as he trained and guided them.

Every words was accepted with rapt attention, every gesticulation studied as if there was something to be learned in his every move...

It was unnerving.

Naruto had done nothing but what was necessary for their continued survival, and his legend had continued to do naught but grow. His soldiers barely dared to look him in the eye now, despite how he always tried to be nothing but polite and down to earth. If anything, it only seemed to strengthen their resolve that he was someone to be admired.

But as his clones were stuck with training his army, the original was nowhere to be seen.

* * *

"If you drop me, I'm going to fucking murder you.", Kurotsuchi hissed, her eyes wide and fearful as she stood on unsteady legs. Her arms was clasped tightly around one of Naruto's for balance as he stood halfway behind her, holding her up with the other arm around her midsection.

Naruto couldn't help but snicker as she cursed him within the confines of her own tent. She'd finally been allowed to start walking again and would have to exercise regularly if she ever hoped to achieve full mobility once again.

He was dressed in his armor now, as he always were nowadays, but it didn't seem to put Kurotsuchi off anymore. She'd grown used to it after the weeks they had talked together.

"You're half my size; I'm not going to drop you.", Naruto drawled while he patiently waited for Kurotsuchi to move on her own terms.

She'd been given new clothes, something more fit of a kunoichi heiress than the rags she'd been wearing in the beginning. She wore some short pants, brown and made of simple linen that stopped at the middle of her shins. Her top was a red vest that left her arms bare and would have showed an indecent amount of cleavage if not for the bindings around her chest. It was a servants vest from the Ivory Docks, but it was one of the finer clothes they had left.

"You sure?", Kurotsuchi snarked back at him, a smile playing at her lips despite the involuntary spasm of her facial muscles which flexed together in obvious pain and discomfort. She was still healing from the injury to her spine. "You're a vile man; How can I be sure you won't throw me to the ground and have your way with me?"

There was a tinge of flirt in her tone and mannerism, which made Naruto chuckle with amusement.

"I think you're projecting now darling. Keep your fantasies to yourself."

Bantering back and forth, Naruto allowed himself to worry. While they had certainly grown companionable with one another, her flirting worried him. He sincerely doubted that the girl of which he'd injured and falsely threatened to rape would be in ANY way interested in him either sexually or romantically, which meant that she was trying to seduce him again for one reason or another.

They were still enemies, as her 'flirting' so eerily reminded him off. At the very least she'd made no attempts to escape, none which he knew of.

As they made their way outside, slowly to allow her to walk under her own power as much as possible, he could see that she'd made leaps in her returning health. The gauntness of her figure from her self-imposed starvation was all but gone now. She was still a bit thin as a result of muscle atrophy, but the medics had assured him it was nothing a little food, training and exercise couldn't fix.

Besides, she'd already been a scrawny girl to begin with.

Eventually, they finally made their way outside of the tent, allowing Kurotsuchi her first breath of fresh air since they arrived at Wave.

"...That feels good...", Kurotsuchi sighed, leaning unto Naruto's arms for support as she closed her eyes.

A breeze wafted through the busy camp, dancing through her hair that had grown quite a bit since her capture. Naruto eyed her face and the way her lips quirked up into a small, content smile. Her smile made his stomach churn a little.

He quickly cursed himself within his mind, forcing himself to look away with self-loathing thoughts.

 **'You're enemies boy. Don't forget that.'** , the Kyuubi growled within the confines of his mind. It made his emotions and expression darken even further.

'I won't.', he thought back at it with a frown. Asuka had been bad enough. 'I'm still committed; If she does anything deserving suspicion, I'll make her regret it.'

 **'You sure about that?'** , the beast scoffed back tauntingly. **'Then why haven't you stopped her sorry attempts at courtship?'**

He closed his eyes and pushed away the connection between himself and the Kyuubi. While he appreciated it's newfound helpfulness and their partnership, he really wished for some privacy every now and again.

Even so, the Kyuubi had a point. He didn't know why he didn't stop her, but he honestly did not want to think about it.

"...Are you alright?", Kurotsuchi suddenly asked him with worry.

Opening his eyes quickly, he smiled disarmingly at the girl and nodded.

"Aye, just thinking about our journey onward." Seeing the girl nod her acceptance on his diversion, he gently pulled her along for a short walk around the camp. He made sure to keep a good grip around her midriff to prevent her from falling over.

"Alright, so where are you taking me then?", she smirked, though her eyes remained on the path before her. She was still concentrating on where she put her feet. "I warn you, I'm a picky girl. It better be somewhere good."

"I'll take your word for it.", he snorted. She was persistent, he'd give her that. "For now, our only goal is to make our way towards the uncharted islands north from here. As I doubt the Fire's army will try and follow us there, we're going to be staying there for some time to build our strength. Some of us have had little to no rest ever since we packed up and made our escape from Fire."

"Yeah, I know.", Kurotsuchi pursed her lips distastefully. "That journey sucked. I was bound at my hands and feet and thrown unto a cart. I thought my back would kill me throughout that entire march; Felt like I couldn't even breathe."

Naruto winced at that. He'd completely forgotten about her during those days, but he'd had other things on his mind. That journey surely hadn't helped much in her recovery.

"...I'm sorry about that...", he apologized sheepishly, yet honestly.

"It's alright.", Kurotsuchi giggled, before she cursed sharply as her feet stumbled a bit. Naruto caught her quickly. "I forgive you, but I expect you to make it up to me."

"You poisoned me.", Naruto deadpanned in return, raising a brow at her. "And then you tried to stab me."

To her credit, she seemed to take his words seriously. Her expression became dour and somber, eyes falling to the ground with a shameful expression.

He didn't buy it for a single second.

 **'Good.'** , the Kyuubi suddenly groused out irritably. **'We'll both be dead if you lose your wits every time a pair of pretty eyes bats their lashes at you. I swear, if she appears in your tent one night, it would not surprise me if you'd lose your pants and have your cock up quicker than a-'**

'That's more than enough out of you.', Naruto cut the beast off, forcefully breaking the connection yet again. The beast could open it again as it had before, but Naruto would fight it for this. He didn't need shit from his own mind right now.

"...I'm sorry for that...", Kurotsuchi muttered, drawing Naruto out of his inner turmoil.

"Don't worry about it. Let's call it even, shall we?"

Kurotsuchi sighed and nodded, looking a little bit lighter in her posture. Even so, Naruto would remain alert for anything suspicious.

"So, how are the boats looking?", Kurotsuchi fired off a question as they walked throughout the busy camp. People milled about and some of the families were readying campfires to prepare dinner for those who would be returning from either working the boats or training. "Are we heading out soon?"

"As soon as the boats are ready, yes, which should be in just a couple of more days.", Naruto began. He didn't really see any reasons to withhold the current information regarding their direction from her; Everybody of their flock knew and there was no way that any spy with a sliver of worth wouldn't be able to find out for themselves. "The Fire's army is just a little more than a week off, so time is running out. We're going to have to transport people out of here very soon. It should only take us a day or so to reach the closest island, which is also the largest out of the many between here and Lightning Country."

"Hoh...?", Kurotsuchi hummed, glancing at him curiously. "And after that? What comes after?"

So obvious.

"Come now darling.", Naruto chuckled, giving the girl a sly and sardonic grin. "You're still an enemy kunoichi. I'll not be giving you information before it's public knowledge." The pout she gave him as an answer was cute enough, but didn't sway him in the slightest.

They came upon the bonfire in the middle of the camp. There was a small clearing around it, filled with benches made out of simple logs; Easy and quick to make. Kurotsuchi lead them towards one of these and seated herself with a tired huff. They were alone in the clearing, for the moment, but people could still be heard and seen around them. Naruto remained standing next to her, calmly allowing her to rest.

Kurotsuchi's expression suddenly turned somber as her eyes gazed off into the distance, glazed as if lost in her memories.

"...You must think badly of my skills of a kunoichi, right?"

The question made Naruto blink as he looked down at her. Her question caught him by surprise and he took a moment to collect his thoughts before he answered.

"...Where's this coming from?", he frowned at her, even if she didn't meet his gaze.

"I'm the heiress of a Hidden Village, who was going to succeed my grandfather for the position of Tsuchikage..." She laughed weakly, a derisive expression upon her otherwise somber features. "You, a man who has lived a life of peace until just recently, was able to overcome me so easily. I know you didn't use the Kyuubi to overpower me; that was all you, and I didn't even stand a chance."

Naruto's frown deepened and he allowed his gaze to wander away from Kurotsuchi thoughtfully. He supposed she had a point. Compared to him, she'd been through a war and probably countless of missions before and after it too. It didn't quite make sense that he'd been able to disable her as easily as he had, something of which he'd already wondered about.

"I did wonder about that.", he began carefully. "If you're going to succeed your grandfather, I would expect you to be much, much stronger." Kurotsuchi snorted bitterly at that, but didn't respond further. "You did participate in the war, right? The big war all of you shinobi folks were involved in?"

"I did.", Kurotsuchi retorted somberly, her eyes closing in a pained expression. "But not as ANBU."

A moment of silence grew between them where Naruto eyed her curiously. Seeing as she wasn't going to elaborate, Naruto allowed his curiosity to get the better of him.

"Why did you join the ANBU?", he pressed. "You mention during your interrogation that you were a combat specialist, not assassination. Why the change of heart?"

More silence was his answer, but Naruto could see her tensing her shoulders. She was arguing with herself over something, probably on whether or not she would tell him.

She eventually took a deep and resigned breath as she opened her eyes. Her eyes looked dim and sad, gazing off as if lost in thought. As if she was somewhere else entirely.

"...During the war...", Kurotsuchi began, her tone quiet and hollow. "...I was promoted to lead a full unit of different teams. We were tasked to-" Suddenly, Kurotsuchi sucked in a sharp breath, shaking her head as she stopped herself, much to Naruto's disappointment. "Doesn't matter. In any case, we were up against an enemy that outclassed us. Minutes passed as we fought and our enemy never seemed to waver, while we tired ourselves out more and more. We were growing desperate." She paused for a moment, snorting derisively with what Naruto could easily recognize as self-loathing. " **I** , I was growing desperate."

She fell silent after that, but Naruto didn't press her as he needed a moment to collect his thoughts. It was... disconcerting to see the amount of self-loathing in the young woman, as it was an emotion he just realized he was intimately familiar with himself.

"...And so you made a decision...", Naruto murmured softly, feeling his heart go out for the girl. Kurotsuchi merely nodded with the same hollow expression.

"Yeah... I made a decision alright.", she sighed, taking another deep breath. "I have a bloodline... One that gives me very destructive capabilities." She leaned unto her knees now, hiding her face from view as her chin lowered. It was a gesture of shame, if Naruto had ever seen one. "I managed to destroy our target... Along with whoever was left of those under my command..."

Her admission made Naruto sigh. Their situations were a bit similar, not a lot, but enough for him to sympathize. While she'd directly and accidentally killed her men, Naruto's negligence had been just as fatal.

After all, Asuka was on his consciousness, there was no escaping that.

"...Is that why you joined your ANBU then?", Naruto pressed after a minute of silence. "To work alone, without having to bear command?"

"I suppose.", she muttered, head still lowered. "That, and to learn to do things differently. I was a combat specialist for all of my years up until that point. I wanted to learn how to do things quietly and professionally." She scoffed at herself. "Look where that got me."

Her words confirmed a lot of thoughts Naruto had already had, but her willingness to share that surprised him.

"...You're surprisingly forthcoming.", Naruto said after a little while. He smirked a little when Kurotsuchi giggled in response, finally lifting her head as she seemed a bit more spirited.

"Truth be told, it feels good to get it off my chest." She eyed him quickly, her lips quirking slightly. "...All things considered."

"Hm.", Naruto hummed non-committed, unwilling to comment on what was left unsaid. They both knew what she was talking about anyway. "While I'm curious for more details surrounding your bloodline and your part in the war... Why are you telling me this?"

"You told me where you've come from. Why you do the things you do.", she began with a wry smile. "It's only fair I do the same. You're also a commander of countless men and women who are willing to follow you even if it costs them their lives. I know for a fact that you know most of your people somewhat personally; I've seen your clones and I've heard your people talk. You're practically adored throughout your entire horde. How do you do it?"

By the end, her gaze had shifted to him with a calculative stare. He felt oddly uncomfortable with her current attention. What was she playing at?

"You're being awfully inquisitive today.", Naruto retorted a bit snarky.

"And you're being surprisingly paranoid today.", she grinned wickedly at him, her eyes filled with mirth. There was still a tinge of curiosity in her expression though, so Naruto knew it to be genuine. "Afraid the enemy kunoichi will use it against you or something?"

He snorted, unable to hide his amused grin. Shaking his head in mock-exasperation, he smiled wistfully as he considered his answer. Naruto didn't doubt for a single second that she was still 'working' as a kunoichi despite her capture, looking for information that could be of use to her mission, compromised as it was.

"You know how we started out.", Naruto began carefully, rubbing the back of his neck with some discomfort. "Truth be told, at the beginning, I had plans to flee and go elsewhere, leaving Kisara and the Earth to fix it's own troubles."

"Really?", Kurotsuchi muttered with disbelief, her eyebrows rising and eyes wide. "That... That sounds so unlike you."

"Aye, well...", he chuckled in response. "It feels like a whole lifetime ago, despite this happening less than a year ago. However, when the hundreds of familiar faces that I'd grown to care for looked up at me, expecting me to give them the answer to their troubles..." He grew silent for a moment as he reminisced, thinking back on the memory that was still as clear as glass.

* * *

 _"What should we do!?"_

 _"What about our homes!?"_

 _"My family!"_

 _"Our livelihood!"_

 _Louder and louder they yelled, eyes fixated upon Naruto as if he had the solutions to all of their problems. His eyes were widened in shock as the people,_ _ **HIS**_ _people, were screaming at him for a solution._

 _This was not what he had in mind at all. Why did they expect him to have the solution to their problems?_

 _The thought and doubts made him nearly panic, but Shou eventually managed to calm the crowd. As they quieted down, Shou walked closer to Naruto, worry in his eyes._

 _"What should we do?"_

 _Naruto nearly snapped at him due to stress and the fact that yet another voice asked him to help them. It wasn't why he was there, he simply wanted to warn them!_

 _As Naruto turned however, he saw the look in Shou's eyes as he stared at him._

 _Trust._

* * *

"When I was younger and still a shinobi, I had dreams of becoming Hokage. That dream died when I was exiled.", Naruto continued, pushing away the memory. "Seeing them put their trust in me like that woke something in me I suppose, something I thought I had lost long ago."

Kurotsuchi hummed to herself, before nodding.

"We heard about that; with Danzo and the Leaf's civil war. Ugly business all of that."

"Whatever it is, it's history.", Naruto snorted derisively, yet clearly not aimed at her and she didn't take it as such. "Ever since then, I've just done as best as I could." He grimaced as his thoughts turned dark. "And it's never been close to good enough."

Seeing her curious look, Naruto ignored her and she was wise enough to take the hint as she remained quiet. Last thing he wanted was to talk about Asuka. Besides, she was still an enemy. No sense giving her anything that she could actually use against him.

Eventually, Kurotsuchi demurely informed him that she was tired. They didn't speak further as Naruto led her back to her tent.

* * *

The day when the boats were finished had finally arrived, and just in time too. His rangers had informed him that the Fire's Army was no more than 3 days away now, so they needed to get out on the water as quickly as they could.

The day of their departure began with stormy weather and heavy rain, but a surprising amount of locals had decided to join them; young and hopeful who didn't have a place to call their own in Wave. There were at least a hundred or so, many of them sailors and fishermen with seafaring experience, so Naruto made sure to spread them out across their boats to aid the rest with their experience. They were welcomed with open arms, just as he expected of his people.

They spent an entire day loading the boats and the locals aided them wherever they could. They would part on good terms and Naruto hoped they'd be able to keep good relations with Wave in the far future, but for now it was time to say their goodbyes.

They were ready to leave just as night had set in, but Naruto had already decided to leave as quickly as they could instead of waiting until the morning. Naruto had no idea who took command of the Fire's Royal forces after he dispatched its predecessor, but chances were that they might launch a preemptive attack to halt their escape.

Naruto and Tazuna parted as friendly as they had met and Tazuna promised him that they would rough up their town a little bit, just for show when the Army finally got there. Naruto hoped with all of his heart that they fell for it; The consequences of their new commander not believing it was unpleasant to consider.

And so, finally, in the middle of the night, they cast anchor. His whole people and army moved out to sea, their big, wooden ships straining and groaning against the storm, the strong winds pushing them away from Wave faster than the Fire's Army would ever be able to follow.

For now, they were in the clear and his people could finally sleep soundly as they had their first taste of safety and security in a long, long time.

Naruto however, in his own private quarters, did not rest just yet.

* * *

"Can it be done?", Naruto muttered lowly, just as much to himself as to the Kyuubi. He sat by the small table along the edge of the wall in the narrow room, his bed just a couple of feet away, untouched as Naruto had been seated. He'd been thinking for hours since they left wave in his small room, the surrounding wood groaning as the boat lurched upon the waves.

 **'Hm...'** , the Kyuubi rumbled within the confines of his mind. **'It's possible, but mixing chakra from us Tailed Beasts with human chakra has always been a dangerous, risky and volatile art.'**

"I don't care about what happens to me.", Naruto spoke, out loud despite there being no need for it. Truth was, he'd find the silence unnerving otherwise. Naruto didn't much like silence anymore as it left room for his thoughts to wander. "If my encounter with the Fire's army thought me anything, it's the fact that if Sasuke and his forces show before we're ready, we're dead. We need an ace in our sleeve, one last defense if all else fails." Naruto grinned to himself. "Unless you'd rather spend an indefinite amount of time imprisoned in a statue, for all we know for all eternity?"

 **'Hmrf!'** , the Kyuubi grunted, almost sounding like it was suppressing a chuckle. **'I'd rather not. But I'd rather you didn't kill yourself prematurely and leave me to fend for myself...'** , the beast rasped at the end, sounding as if the admission made it disgusted with itself. **'...I do not wish to be exposed to the accursed eyes of the Uchiha...'**

It's admission made Naruto frown, but it didn't come as a surprise; he'd been suspicious of the possible connection for a long time already, ever since he offered his allegiance to the beast.

* * *

 _ **"Yes..."**_ _, the creature trailed off, its eyes narrowing into thin slits._ _ **"...The 'Uchiha'..."**_

 _It hissed Sasuke's family name with such anger that it took Naruto by surprise._

* * *

Naruto shook away the memory, mindful of the Kyuubi who might be paying close attention.

"...Sounds like there's a history there...", Naruto muttered, rubbing his chin curiously.

 **'You could say that.'** , the Kyuubi growled. Naruto could feel it's reluctance regarding the topic; It welled up in him, a foreign emotion which intruded his senses disturbingly. **'I've been controlled by those eyes before, by very powerful Uchiha. It was the most violating thing I've ever felt.'**

Naruto's eyes widened in shock. It's admission was clearly one of a certain amount of trust, which Naruto had not been prepared for. He had half a mind to probe it for more information, but decided not to push it; His relationship with the beast was tenuous enough as it was.

"You're saying that Sasuke can possibly control you?", Naruto questioned, but then narrowed his eyes as the obvious question that needed to be asked formed. "Can he control me?"

 **'...Possibly...'** , the beast rumbled, it's hatred for the Uchiha simmering within Naruto. **'But unlikely. The Uchiha whose eyes had evolved to the level of capability of fully controlling other beings were few and far between.'**

"That's not a risk we should be willing to take.", Naruto said sternly, as much to himself as to the beast. The Kyuubi quieted in agreement, knowing Naruto to be right. "Thank you for telling me this, but now we need to look ahead. Should it come down to it, I'd rather die than give Sasuke what he wants, whatever it is."

They fell quiet for a while, before the beast suddenly chuckled, it's amusement making Naruto smile himself.

 **'...Soft-skinned little mongrel you are, but you have the heart of a Tailed Beast...'** Before Naruto could process it's compliment and what it meant, the beast pressed on. **'You have my consent. If it comes down to it, I will aid you in sacrificing your own life to ensure the Uchiha's removal. Suppose me reforming in the future won't be your problem then.'**

"Aye, you've got a point.", Naruto snorted. "In any case, in theory, it's simple enough; My technique and knowledge regarding both the Rasengan and the Iron Fist should be able to mix and be used with your chakra-"

 **'To lesser degrees, yes.'** , the beast interrupted him. **'In practice, you must remember that my chakra is much, much denser and therefor much more volatile and harder to control. The more you draw in, the more explosive the effect will be. We'll have to cooperate to achieve desired effect.'**

Naruto couldn't help the vindictive grin that formed at the thought.

"Perfect."

They discussed the topic some more back and forth and agreed to begin experimenting carefully as soon as they could. The beast would finally teach him how to properly use it's powers. Eventually, Naruto tired and went to sleep, but he did so with a light heart and a grin upon his face. He'd be able to protect his people even better soon.

Naruto would finally have an edge.

* * *

 _Poof. Read and review. I'm curious to see what you guys make of it._

 _MiNdZeRo here, signing out._


	28. Chapter 27

**Naruto - Warlord**

 _AN:_

 _Aaaand, delivered as promised. I don't think i've rushed the chapter too much; most of the more glaring grammatical mistakes SHOULD be taken care of, but no promises. As always, i never mind people pointing it out. One does never stop to learn, that's my motto. One of the many._

 _Thank you guys again for the love and support after the release of the previous chapter... So many of you sent PM's or reviews saying you were so glad to see that the story's still going and it really touched me. I'm having a lot of fun writing it, so i won't be stopping anytime soon, fret not... Though i will have to make a little confession:_

 _We are nearing a point in the story where there's a lot of finer details i'm more unsure of, meaning i'll eventually need more time to digest the various ideas i'm having difficulties agreeing with myself upon. While the general outline of the story is already made, as i've mentioned countless times, the finer details are slightly more of an issue as the story progresses, but we'll tackle that when the time comes._

 _ **Will Naruto ever meet the imprints of his parents within the seal?** Undecided. There's an idea for a future arc that i'm toying with... but we'll have to see. _

_For this chapter, we'll finally be heading towards the next arc, though i won't be saying too much about it just yet. I won't be able to post again for a little while after this one, but i'll try to avoid another month's break xD_

 _Chapter 27, ENJOY!_

 **Chapter 27**

During the first night at sea, the wind had shifted and nearly sent them off course. In the morrow, at first light, they'd made count of all the ships to ensure that nobody had been lost to sea. When daylight broke and the storm had stilled, Naruto was delighted to see that not a single boat had been lost to the storm, but 3 boats were in dire need of repairs before they continued. They anchored their boats together at sea and made the repairs that they needed before they continued towards the unnamed island north-east of Wave in the Kaizoku Sea.

His people were surprisingly merry as they journeyed across the waves; All throughout the day, he could hear the crews from both his own boat as well as the boats nearby sing shanties of varying qualities. Some that were definitely taught to them by the locals in Wave, others that were improvised. Naruto had half a mind to force his men to train while they were out at sea, but decided against it. They had earned a momentary respite and he was busy with the Kyuubi anyway.

Another day passed until they finally spotted the island on the horizon. The island sported a wide mountain range and was wide in its size and Naruto could see it's lush, thick forest easily from far away. The sight was met with a loud, resounding cry from the crew that spread from boat to boat. The island marked their salvation and sanctuary from the Fire's Army after all.

They made landfall in the evening, when the seas were still and the weather calm and cool. Naruto's boat was the first to land, the rest waiting at sea for further orders while Naruto sent out scouting parties.

The location of their base, seeing as they were going to stay for a while to rest, had to be made carefully. On the off chance that Fire would follow them to sea, they needed a location that was defensible, yet close enough to their boats so they could potentially escape if they wanted to. They also needed to forage for food and materials, which would be easier the closer to sea they were.

After a quick confirmation that they were indeed on the right island, Naruto sent out some rangers to scout out a hilltop near the beach where they had made their base. Naruto and some of the officers that had accompanied him, like Shou and En, discussed their options while they waited for the rangers to return.

They would make a forward base of operations at the beach that would be manned by at least 2 units at all times in order to protect their boats for the duration of their stay, to be rotated at steady intervals. They'd bring the boats in and make a temporary camp for those who were going a bit further inland as Naruto knew they'd need at least a week to bring everyone along with all of their materials to the main camp on top of the hillside.

When the rangers returned, Naruto quickly put his men to work. Night was closing in and he wanted them all ashore and with a proper and secure perimeter before they slept.

Boat after boat eventually docked upon the beach and soon the sands between the waters and the forest was flooded with people. Men and women were barking and yelling as they carried, stored and secured materials. Posts and tents were raised, trees were chopped down at the edge of the beach and used to make palisades for their perimeter. Bonfires roared warm and bright in the middle of their encampment, but eventually, the camp fell quiet as people collapsed upon their bedrolls. Only a select few from the units who had received night watch responsibilities was awake and patrolling the perimeter.

But sleep had yet to claim Naruto.

* * *

Naruto sat at a bench that had been hastily made by a log that had been cut in half, before stacked on top of another pair of shortened logs. While it didn't do much for comfort, seeing as his ass was starting to get uncomfortably sore, it did at the very least provide a place to sit and rest his feet.

Naruto was irritated as he nursed a jar of wine he'd taken out from his personal storage. He'd been unable to sleep, as every time he closed his eyes, Asuka's broken and maimed body would haunt his mind. He had intended to down as much of his wine as he had to in order to lull himself into blissful slumber, but for some reason the Kyuubi actively burned it from his systems. Naruto had tried to confront it, but received only silence in return. Trying to cut their connection didn't help either and the beast merely continued to boost his metabolism, forcing his body to burn it away faster than he could drink it.

It was infuriating, making him only angrier as he sat alone, in front of a bonfire in the dead silence of the night in front of his personal tent, with only his memories to keep him company.

* * *

 _"Naruto!", a shriek yelled out, breaking both Naruto's and Kugimiya's focus for just a moment. Snapping his head to the side and towards the yell just as Kugimiya's blade descended, a body crashed into Naruto's body, shoving him out of the way from Kugimiya's blow._

* * *

That shriek, the last sound that ever came from his former lover, had been his name. Her voice which only the night before had been moaning his name passionately into his ear as they slept together, had screamed his name with such fear and trepidation. It was the last sound he'd ever hear from her and it felt like the only thing he would ever remember of her too.

'Why did she do it?', Naruto thought irritably as he took a deep swig from the jar in his hand. His halberd laid at the ground beside him, his helmet on top of it's handle where it laid momentarily forgotten. 'Why did she fucking do it?'

* * *

 _"You idiot! I had everything under control, I was-!" As his eyes trailed over Asuka's back, his words got stuck in his throat, as Kugimiya's blade had nearly bisected his lover across her middle. A large gash had parted her armor and her skin and the open wound was quickly letting loose a steady amount of blood._

 _Asuka herself just laid there on his chest, limp like a puppet without strings. Her hair was matted across her face by sweat, hiding her face from his sight._

* * *

Naruto snorted to himself derisively. Leave it to him to make his last words to someone who gave their life for his, was to call them an idiot. A part of him hoped that she was already dead or unconscious when he said it; He didn't want to imagine that the last thing she heard was his harsh, inconsiderate choice of words.

As he raised the jar yet again to take another drink, a hand suddenly descended upon it, pushing it down and away from his lips.

"I think you've had quite enough."

Recognizing Shou's somber voice, Naruto groaned with annoyance, pulling the jar out of Shou's hand while sending his friend a glare over his shoulder. Shou stood in his armor right behind him, looking down at him with a worried frown.

"Not you too.", Naruto admonished irritably, his irritation only worsening. "The Kyuubi is already stopping me from getting drunk as it is. I don't need lip from you on top of this."

Pulling his eyes away from Shou, a surge of shame welled up in Naruto as he already regretted his choice of words to Shou. Silence stretched on between them for a couple of seconds, before Shou wordlessly seated himself next to Naruto. He was close, but not enough to be intrusive.

Glancing at him revealed Shou to be looking thoughtfully and somberly into the fire before them, but he was otherwise silent. The silence eventually grated on Naruto, enough to become annoying.

"Shouldn't you be with Hono right now?", Naruto eventually groused.

"Hono does not need me right now."

Naruto frowned at Shou's unspoken meaning. As Naruto had seen them happy and loving with one another earlier that day, it was obvious what Shou meant. Whatever response that Naruto had died in his throat. It was only after several minutes of battling the conflicting emotions within him that he was able to bring himself to open his mouth.

"...Aren't you going to ask...?", Naruto muttered somberly. The annoyance and irritation had bled from him quickly since Shou seated himself.

Shou took a deep breath, but his somber expression remained the same, his eyes still locked on the fire ahead.

"No.", Shou began quietly. "But if you wish to speak, feel free to do so. If not, I'll just sit here, if you don't mind."

He tried to say that he did in fact mind, but the words just wouldn't come. A part of him wanted to rage and yell, tell Shou to walk into the ocean and never return, but another part was terrified of Shou leaving him again to his own.

Asuka and Shou. Ryu, En, Masaru, everyone... He didn't deserve any of them, something of which Ryu had apparently found out. Naruto supposed the rest might eventually figure it out as well, considering how he treated those close to him.

Naruto eventually directed his gaze towards the fire as well, just like Shou. Minutes passed where they did not speak, but true to his word, Shou never left. They just sat in a silence that was filled with pain, remembering those they had lost.

Naruto did not make another attempt to drink throughout the entirety of that night.

* * *

Days passed as they sorted their materials between their forward beach outpost and the main camp, now located on the top of a hillside overlooking the beach less than a kilometer away. On the very top of the hill, at the highest point, was where Naruto had put his tent, the rest of the camp built around his chosen spot. His Iron Guard slept close along with Shou, while the rest of the officers slept close to wherever their units were located.

As the first week came to a close, both camps were well established with a proper perimeter of palisades and patrols. As they would soon resume their training rotation, whoever was on normal duty would be put to raising walls and watchtowers; Naruto wanted them to be ready for anything.

Since a week had now passed and the Fire's army was sure to have made a visit by then, Naruto wanted to send a boat to check up on Wave and see how they fared, as well as scouting to ensure that the army were not making preparations to follow them. Naruto delegated some men from both the Rangers as well as some of the different Spearmen Regiments. He gave them a day to prepare before they were sent on their way.

As they were now established to stay for some time, it was time to take proper stock of their storage. Food, equipment, raw resources, everything had to be accounted for and it was time for some much needed maintenance of their armors and weapons.

The next few days were used to raise forges and workbenches as people were put to work. Everyone who was capable of work did so; Children were apprenticed by the many carpenters, fishermen, hunters or blacksmiths and many other professions. Some of the parents had also began to train their children in the arts of chakra and combat, which Naruto supported, but was wary of officially taking a stance to. He did not want the children in the middle of combat, but it didn't hurt to start their training as early as possible.

Considering the amount of orphans they had, Naruto was happy to see that there had not yet been any issues regarding the families who fostered them. His people from Kisara, the people from Stone and Wind, had all been through hardships that provided them with the empathy that the children needed.

The boats were put to good use, as the oceans were full of life and ripe with food. As far as Naruto could see it, there was no reason that they couldn't resume their training since people were finally starting to get back on their feet and they had everything they needed to stay there for quite some time.

As they resumed their training, the boat that had been sent back to Wave eventually returned with good news. The Fire's Army had left to return to the capital, leaving Wave as it was when they arrived; They had bought their ruse.

Seeing as Wave was safe and the dangers of the Fire's Army potentially following them was gone, they finally began to train and repair their equipment. Naruto began to teach his officers the **Water Walking Technique** , seeing it as the next logical step of their training since they already knew how to climb trees. They managed to learn it quickly enough, so Naruto began to teach them some basic fire, water, earth and wind techniques after a couple of days, leaving them to train their own units however they liked themselves. They were simply too many now for Naruto to take a personal interest in each and every man or woman. Naturally, some techniques were already in circulation from people with bloodlines or previous training, but it wouldn't hurt to have a basic curriculum for his soldiers.

En was tasked with rebuilding and continuing to build the Iron Guard, bigger and stronger than before. Naruto also began to teach both En and the rest of his current Guard the **Iron Fist Technique** as he knew it would boost their combat capabilities enormously. The Rangers, or rather 'The Hangmen', began their training with the **Shadow Clone Technique** after a very stern talk through and under Naruto's strict guidance; Last thing he wanted was for someone to kill themselves because of a lack of control. Only those of them with enough chakra and the needed control to mold it would be allowed to use it, those without would have to train further first.

Lastly, his Medic Unit, a unit he'd been neglecting with a lack of attention over the previous months due to their odd composition as well as the fact that Naruto didn't know a lick of medical techniques, had been working diligently to teach their horde a basic level and understanding of medical techniques, enough that it would make a difference between life and death for some who were mortally wounded. The medical corps was finally outfitted properly with shields and hatchets, bags and satchels with medical equipment fastened upon the backs of their armors.

Days passed like this until a month had passed. They were now well maintained and Naruto was beginning to consider continuing along their journey; It wouldn't do for his people to grow comfortable as their journey was still long.

It was night, when something very peculiar fell upon their encampment.

* * *

 _"Warlord."_ , a voice, one of the Iron Guards, called from outside his tent. Naruto's pen stopped writing in the journal before him, where he'd been writing from a kneeling position in front of a low end table. An oil lamp glowed softly upon the table as Naruto frowned with annoyance; It was late and there were no reasons for anyone to interrupt him off duty.

"Aye?", he grunted, absentmindedly leaning an ear towards the intrusive Guard, continuing to write as he had before the interruption. "What is it?"

 _"En's looking for you."_ , the guard began. _"...And there's... There's something else."_

Naruto closed the book with a deep sigh, putting the pen down and reached for his halberd. Grabbing his helmet with the other, he walked out of the tent at a brisk pace. Throwing the tent flap to the side, he opened his mouth and made to demand to know what En wanted with him.

...And then his words stopped.

It was snowing. Gentle, light, powdery snow was slowly descending from the sky. It was melting as quickly as it touched the ground, wetting the earth and the grass wherever it fell. His heart skipped a beat, his stomach tumbled; Spring had begun and they were nowhere near far enough north for the weather to be cold enough. That, and the fact that the night air was very warm that night.

 **'Naruto.'** , the Kyuubi hissed warily within his mind. Naruto already knew what it was thinking about as if it was his own thoughts.

'I know.', Naruto thought back, narrowing his eyes at the falling snow. The night sky was covered by clouds, obscuring the stars and the moon from sight. Holding his hand out, he let a snowflake fall upon his hands where he watched it melt. 'This isn't normal snow.'

"...Sound the silent alarm and get people from their beds.", Naruto murmured thoughtfully at the Iron Guard who watched him for further orders. "If people sleep, they do so in armor and weapons at their side. I want double the watch, double the patrols. I want regular check ins between us and the beach post."

"Yes, Warlord!"

As the Guard dashed off, Naruto let his hand fall, looking down a distance where En was currently conversing with some of his men, next to the closest bonfire. Naruto immediately made his way towards his Guard Commander who quickly noticed him, shooing his men away when their Warlord arrived.

"You seeing this?", En rasped rhetorically, nodding up towards the sky. "We under attack?"

"Don't know yet.", Naruto began, his voice low, eyes strained and body tense. People were waking up around them in camp as word of the silent alarm spread from tent to tent, people quickly donning their armors. Naruto could already see some officers and captains rushing to manage their orders and their soldiers. "You wanted me for something?"

"Ah, aye.", En nodded, rubbing his chin with a small smirk at Naruto. Turning towards a tent a short distance away, En made his way towards the entrance. "Got something for ya. Come along, before whatever's going on fucks us in our asses."

Naruto raised a brow at his friend, trudging after him slowly. He wondered what would be important enough to show him in the middle of a potential attack or whatever was currently going on.

A pair of Iron Guards waited by the entrance pulling the flap aside for them. When they entered the tall, brightly lit tent, Naruto was greeted by the sight of standing torches in every corner of the tent. In the middle, one of his people's most known blacksmiths was seated on his knees, his forehead touching the ground with humility.

Next to him, upon a weapon stand that had probably been made by his own people, rested a weapon. It was a halberd and it made Naruto's eyes widen upon it's sleek beauty.

The bottom part of the shaft was set in a counterweight that was formed as a spear tip, to be easily used as a weapon. The shaft itself was about as long as his own halberd, but unlike his own, this one had a myriad of engravings and symbols drawn upon it. It's axe was formed almost identically to his own, only thinner, but not by much. It still had it's bladed axe which ended with a sharp tip to be used like a spear, the smaller, bladed axe on it's opposite side as it worked as a deadly counterweight. One could easily see the that it had been made with perfect craftsmanship.

It was only after a minute when he heard En's chuckle that he finally realized he'd been staring at the marvel before his, his mouth open like a loon.

"I think it's safe to say he likes it.", En chuckled, as dryly as only he was able to. While his eyes were on Naruto, it was clearly intended for the prostrating blacksmith next to the weapon.

"I am honored.", the old smith stated from his position. As he rose, an old, weathered and bearded face looked back at Naruto, black eyes glimmering with pride and emotion when he saw the reaction of his Warlord. "I am but a humble smith, but I fight our battles in my own way. I am too old to be of much use in your army, so you would honor me greatly if you carried this into battle."

Naruto's eyes widened further as his gaze bore into the weapon.

"This is for me?"

"Aye.", En nodded, glancing at the smith with a grin before he turned back to Naruto. "We scavenged the swords of which the Fire's Royal Army dropped. All of which was made with chakra reactive metals, now repurposed for our own use." Naruto's mouth snapped shut as he considered the possibilities. "It weighs a little less than your other one, as the metal is lighter in nature, but the axe is also smaller. We used everything we had our hands on to make this happen."

"Us?", Naruto's gaze shifted to En for confirmation.

"Us Iron Guards, aye.", En murmured, his gaze lowering but a moment, before it locked back unto Naruto. "From those of us who are still alive, and from those of us who gave their lives so that the rest of us could go on. You fought and bled for us to survive; While it's a debt we can never truly repay you, our Lord, we offer you this to bring with you into battle. We hope it keeps you safe, when we cannot."

Emotion clogged his throat as the old and familiar sense of self-loathing began to fill him. Not trusting his voice, he merely nodded as gratefully as he could, stepping forward to grasp his new halberd almost reverently.

It's tone was bleak, almost silver in color. As he got close, he noticed the engraving along the shaft to be that of his people, all mingled together with weapons at hand. At the top, where the bladed axe began, was an illustration of Naruto in his armor, standing like a sentinel and engraved within a larger illustration of the Kyuubi whose 9 tails entwined the weapon. The symbolism of them being engraved upon one another upon the blade was not lost on him.

A strange feeling of shock and disbelief filled him, and it took him several seconds to realize that his emotions were not entirely that of his own.

'Kyuubi?', Naruto thought in his mind as he could feel the beast in turmoil. Only silence was returned to him and Naruto refrained from pushing. He did his best to ignore his biting curiosity, as the beast's favor was a fickle thing at best.

Gently lowering his old halberd to the ground, he slowly, reverently, reached for his new one. As soon as his hands touched it, he could feel it's metal almost singing to him as it connected with the chakra in his body.

Before he could marvel upon it further, a voice called out from outside.

 _"Halt! Stay where you are!"_

In the dead silence of the night outside, they could easily hear the shout which had come from the north-eastern watchtower. Quickly throwing each other a glance, both En and Naruto rushed outside as the unlikely had just been confirmed.

They were not alone on the island.

They rushed towards the watchtower, whipping through the snowy air as the Iron Guard followed without the need of command; such was their duty. They arrived just in time to hear another warning shout from atop of the watchtower, a tall wooden platform that balanced upon 4 tall logs that had been anchored to the ground. It provided a good height above the palisades, allowing his men to look far towards the encroaching forest.

Seeing the officer in command of the night's watch at the opening in the palisades that marked their perimeter, Naruto quickly strode up to him.

"Talk to me! What have you seen?"

The man slapped into a salute, his fist slamming against his chest as he nodded his respect.

"Warlord! We've got 1 individual on the approach from the North-East. Whoever it is, is walking slowly towards our camp, ignoring our warnings. What do you want us to do?"

Frowning, Naruto ignored the officer for the moment in order to get a good look at the situation himself. He walked towards the perimeter entrance at a brisk pace, stopping just at the outside of the camp where the light from their fires began to dwindle.

Wordlessly, the Kyuubi sent chakra to his eyes, enhancing his vision as he peered towards the direction of which the individual was approaching from. Sure enough, Naruto could see the individual clearly.

The figure was stumbling towards their camp at a clumsy and slow pace. He observed the figure for just a moment until he'd made a decision.

"Hold your fire!", Naruto roared preemptively to stop the watch from doing something stupid. A cry of confirmation came from the tower and the men on the ground and Naruto felt sure enough to begin his approach.

Beginning his trek towards the figure, he paced towards it at the same brisk pace from earlier. His Iron Guard flanked him wordlessly; If they were nervous, they did not show it.

After a minute, Naruto was finally upon the figure, who stopped when it noticed his presence. Naruto mirrored the person's action and froze, his Guard doing the same without missing a single beat, their weapons poised to strike at a moments notice.

Naruto observed the figure, who clutched it's side painfully. A sweet, coppery scent filled his nose as the Kyuubi enhanced his senses and Naruto realized that the figure was bleeding. Whoever it was had a feminine figure, hair kept in a bun that had become partly undone, as it hunched into itself.

It was a woman.

Naruto's eyes narrowed in suspicion, his body tensing as he eyed the woman's outfit. While her grimy and matted hair hid her face, even to his enhanced eyes in the dark of the night, her outfit was easily seen. She wore dark, form fitting cloth from head to toe, her upper garbs tied together by an obi. A wakizashi, bloodied, dropped from her fingers in exhaustion when she realized Naruto and his Guard was before her.

She was a Kunoichi.

Just as Naruto tensed and made ready to apprehend her, his thoughts running a mile a minute as Asuka's image flittered to the front of his mind, her lips parted to utter a pained and desperate plea.

"...P-Please...Please h-help us..."

* * *

 _I feel like i'm a bit too happy to end off on a cliffhanger... Read and review! I heading to bed now, so i won't be able to respond to any pm's or reviews until after work tomorrow, so you'll hear from me then!_

 _MiNdZeRo here, signing out._


	29. Chapter 28

**Naruto - Warlord**

 _AN:_

 _Finally, back at it again with another chapter!_

 _Again, i have literally no time to write the AN, so i'll be keeping it really short, i'm afraid. I'm hoping for a longer vaccation where i can work a bit more on the story however._

 _I had a blast reading your review in the last chapter; a lot of you were making a lot of intelligent guesses as to what is going to happen now later down the line. Some of those guesses will be proven right or wrong here. Only some though._

 _Again, i'm so grateful for all of your support, which makes it even worse for my conscience when i spend so long between releases, but life is really rough lately._

 _Chapter 28, ENJOY!_

 **Chapter 28**

The girl had collapsed from exhaustion and her wounds right after she'd uttered her words, but it had been enough to spur Naruto in action. As she fell, she was caught in Naruto's arms before she could hit the ground. En had glared at him for risking himself so, on the off chance that it was a ruse to draw him in, but Naruto didn't care.

For some reason, he knew in his heart that he had to help.

The medics, including their officer Yano Beni, had been waiting and ready in the treatment tent, immediately beginning their treatment of the girl. Several minutes passed where Naruto and his officers waited outside, beneath the gentle, eerie snowfall in front of one of the bonfires, until finally, Yano came outside to inform them.

"Bad news, Warlord.", Yano sighed tiredly, wiping blood from her hands as she walked over towards them. "Girl's lost a whole lot of blood; It's a wonder she made it here. She will live, but she won't be waking up any time soon."

"Shit.", Naruto cursed with frustration. Gritting his teeth as his mind started working, he gave Yano a thankful nod. "Thanks darling. Keep me posted, aye?"

"Aye.", Yano nodded back, turning right back to the tent from which she came.

The surrounding officers looked at each other warily as Naruto stood quietly with his own thoughts, considering their choice of action. The girl's headband was in his hands, clearly that of a shinobi, but he was unfamiliar with it's symbol; A star, shining bright in the night sky.

They had no idea who the girl was or who else needed help. For all they knew, they could be walking into a trap or straight into a conflict they would be on the wrong side of. No matter what they did, it would be a gamble.

They had no clues, no directions. Nothing.

"...This is bad news, Warlord.", Shou muttered to Naruto as the other officers discussed worriedly among themselves. "What are you thinking? What should we do? Seeing as we're not alone here as we thought, maybe we should...", Shou droned on, but Naruto wasn't listening. He was busy with his own deductions.

From their position on the hillside, they could easily see far inland. The middle of the island was covered by a mountain range, and it was the one place they had not yet sent any scouts, having seen it as adequate enough to keep the scouting to a minimum in the surrounding area.

Seeing as they had no clues, perhaps the best place to start would be the one area they had not yet checked out. If anything, the mountains would provide them with some much needed oversight over the surrounding island.

"Shou.", Naruto interrupted his second in command who had been droning on with his own ideas. "I want you to ready half our army; Archers in the middle, flanked protectively by our spearmen. Rangers will scout ahead in the front with half our medic capacities protected at our rear. I want us to be ready for march 5 minutes ago."

Shou opened his mouth, to protest or question Naruto knew not, but he sent Shou a glare none the less which spurred the man into action. As Shou began to bark orders at the rest of the officers, En came up at Naruto's side with an inquisitive look.

"So? We're off looking for trouble?"

"No.", Naruto drawled absentmindedly, distracted by his own thoughts still. "Just gonna have a look, see what we're dealing with."

 **'...As if that have ever worked out before...'** , the Kyuubi groused.

Naruto ignored it.

* * *

Naruto pushed hard through the dark forest and his forces struggled to keep up. It took them an hour of the night to reach the bottom of the mountain, where they quickly began to scale the mountainside.

It was not steep enough to be as dangerous as the mountains surrounding Kisara, but those who fell would still get badly hurt on their way down, as the mountain was filled with treacherous rubble and sharp stones. Nothing grew after they left the treeline, other than moss and other few robust plants. Nobody spoke with one another as they climbed and the only thing they could hear was the eerie wind that swept across the mountain along with the footsteps and heavy breathing of his men.

After another hour, Naruto finally reached the top, his Iron Guard close on his heels while the rest of their forces did their best to keep up. The way Naruto had come from was filled with a myriad of his men, desperately trying to keep up with the moving horde. Even his rangers had lost momentum and Naruto had to pass them by minutes earlier.

Naruto didn't feel winded at all so instead of waiting for the rest he began to move towards the other side of the mountain top with an absent thought of increasing their training regimen. The top was bare, stripped of life with jagged rocks which rose from the ground so his sight was unobstructed.

As his feet neared the edge, Naruto stopped, narrowing his eyes at something very, very peculiar.

In the distance, surrounded by a lush forest and rivers between the surrounding mountain ranges, one of which Naruto and his men currently climbed, laid a village. The village laid on top of 3 massive and steep hills which stood in a line, with the middle one being the biggest of the 3. Enormous bridges connected the 3 hills, with a walled off village on top of each. The village looked to be made completely out of stone, but it was hard to see through the lightly falling snow between their location.

But the city was burning. Despite it being made out of stone, the city burned with explosions and screams ringing out in the distance. All over the city, Naruto could see chakra techniques lighting up beneath the night sky; A lightning release there, a fire release over there...

A war between shinobi was happening right before them.

"Oh no...", Shou muttered as he walked up next to him. Glancing over his shoulder revealed their forces to have finally caught up, quickly following after Naruto and his Iron Guard who stood posted on the edge.

"With all due respect Warlord.", En rasped, narrowing his eyes at the village. "This ain't our fight. For all we know, we don't want to be on either side of whatever is going on down there."

Naruto narrowed his eyes in thought. It was true, it wasn't their fight; En had a point in that regard.

* * *

 _"...P-Please...Please h-help us..."_

* * *

Naruto shuddered as he recalled the desperate plea of the girl, who with her final, fading strength, had moved all the way across the mountain and all the way over to their base, just to beg for their help.

It was worrying, because that meant that the shinobi in this village had known about their presence, yet left them to their own devices. Why? Every question he asked raised another.

However, as his eyes narrowed in on the village, something seemed to pluck at his heartstrings.

"En's right, Warlord.", Shou muttered, looking sadly at the village before them. "I mean, look; We're all seeing the fight from here. It's obviously shinobi business. It would be better for us to stay out of it."

Naruto gave a short laugh and closed his eyes as another memory came to the forefront of his mind. He reached for his helmet, removing it as he took a moment to enjoy the snow melting away on his face wherever it fell. The wind felt good on his skin as well, after their hard march.

* * *

 _The thoughts and doubts made him nearly panic, but Shou eventually managed to calm the crowd. As they quieted down, Shou walked closer to Naruto, worry in his eyes._

 _"What should we do?"_

 _Naruto nearly snapped at him due to stress and the fact that yet another voice asked him to help them. It wasn't why he was there, he simply wanted to warn them!_

 _As Naruto turned however, he saw the look in Shou's eyes as he stared at him._

 _Trust._

* * *

"I once met a boy, less than a year ago...", Naruto began, bemused and smiling. "...An innocent villager, who wanted nothing more than the right to fight and live a life that was free from the boot of the Daimyo. Today, that boy stands a man in command over the lives of hundreds of men and women." Naruto turned his head to Shou, giving him a meaningful gaze. "But he too, once lived in a village. And at that point, he could not fight with neither chakra nor weapons. And even in a Shinobi Village, there are those with a quiet sort of strength, who does not fight their battles the same way as us. No matter what grievances are at play here, their entire village is currently being destroyed. Does this not remind you of anyone?"

By the end of his speech, Shou had lowered his head with a wistful smile. Sighing, Shou nodded which seemed to be to himself as much as Naruto, before he raised his head again.

"Aye, Warlord.", Shou chuckled. Raising his fist to his chest, Shou saluted Naruto with a bright, confident grin. "You lead. I follow."

"Good.", Naruto grinned back, feeling his heart begin to beat at the expectation of battle. "Then try to keep up."

Slamming his helmet over his head again, Naruto made a leap high into the air with a surge of speed, before soaring down from the mountain towards the burning village. He couldn't help but laugh as he heard En's angry curses after him, angry that he went ahead of his Iron Guard.

Again.

* * *

As soon as he landed in the forest, Naruto released as many clones as he could who immediately spread out to flank the village. He'd go on ahead while the rest of his forces caught up to him; There was no time to waste as people were likely dying by the minute.

As he ran, he suddenly stopped as he heard the sound of a woman screaming bloody murder. He immediately dashed towards the sound, although he kept his posture low to use the vegetation to hide. His hands gripped the halberd tightly as his heart hammered at his ear.

In many ways, he realized that this would be a test, both for him but also for that of his army. Up until that point, they had not fought against shinobi, the masters of chakra manipulation, which would prove both a test and a potential milestone for his army. Their advantage laid in the element of surprise and the fact that the shinobi had likely fought for many, many hours already and were hopefully nearing the point of exhaustion. While chakra techniques was still a threat, Naruto assumed they'd likely be too exhausted to utilize it as they normally would against Naruto's superior numbers.

With ruthlessness and swift brutality was the key to their victory.

As he neared the location, Naruto slowed to a near crawl, moving onward in a crouched position to hide himself in the surrounding bushes and shrubbery. He eventually reached the edge of a clearing. Naruto moved as quietly as he could to get a better view, using the shadows of the forest that was impenetrable in the night to hide, when he saw a myriad of movement in the area.

"Did you get her!?"

Naruto flinched down into a prone position, hugging the dirt, as a shout came from somewhere way too close to comfort. From his position beneath the bushes at the edge of the clearing, he saw several men and women with a very distinctive headband.

'...A circle, surrounded by 4 smaller circles to form a snowflake...', Naruto thought with narrowed eyes as he observed their headbands. 'Hidden Frost Village? What the fuck are they doing here?'

 **'No clue.'** , the Kyuubi rumbled. **'They are obviously at war with whoever lives here.'**

'But why here?', Naruto resonated, not really asking the beast in particular as he scouted the clearing, where hundreds of Frost Shinobi ran around. Wounded were streaming into the area, as sounds of combat and war rang in the distance. 'Their country and this island is separated by both the Kaizoku Sea and the Haran Bay, not to mention the proximity to Water; This can't be a border dispute.'

"Rrh, fucking cunt!", an extremely nasal and unpleasant voice swore. Looking about 20 meters to his left, into the clearing, Naruto saw a Frost shinobi that was hunched over a struggling kunoichi bound by her hands and feet.

Naruto's eyes darkened when the man hit the kunoichi across the face, the girl shrieking in a terrified manner as his hand connected.

"You alright?", another woman, a Frost kunoichi, asked as she ran over to the man who just beat at the prone girl.

"Yeah, bitch nearly escaped. Bit me when I grabbed hold of her."

His mind working overtime, he remained prone and gazed past the many shinobi who was treating one another, their medic's working overtime while some rested either despondently, or joyfully, as they conversed or ate their rations ravenously. Overall however, the shinobi looked exhausted and Naruto could see several of them having fallen asleep wherever they had been seated, covered in grime, dirt and blood.

For a warparty, their lack of discipline shocked him; These were shinobi from a Hidden Village! Where was their perimeter? They had no guards out, just a few rudimentary tents and awnings with, as far as Naruto could observe, absolutely no guards at all. They had let Naruto come to what looked like their main warcamp unhindered and unseen even. He supposed it was a fair point that they were shinobi; Assassins, not soldiers, so maybe it shouldn't have surprised him too much. Also, count to the fact that exhaustion makes it easy to fall victim for apathy, the result before him spoke for itself.

Finally, Naruto found what he was looking for. The girl who had recently been beaten down, was dragged over towards a couple of wooden posts that had been stuck to the ground in the middle of the camp, under the watchful eyes of several guards, the only of which he could see. Several kunoichi was bound to the posts, looking hateful, scared and angry about their imprisonment. They all wore the same headband of the girl who had come to Naruto's camp, wounded and desperate.

He supposed he'd already had his side picked for him.

With a breath of preparation, Naruto steeled his nerves. Moving to stand up, he slid out a small knife from his boot, having a clear target in mind for it.

Somewhere far off, a clone popped; Shou, En and the rest of his forces were close now. The news made him grin, a plan quickly forming in his head. As he was still standing in the darkness of the forest, Naruto reared his arm back, aiming carefully as his feet shuffled into a proper throwing stance. And then, he let his knife fly.

The man who had beat on the girl was still dragging her towards the posts with the rest of the prisoners. Naruto's knife pierced through the night air, slicing the man's neck open before continuing on it's way until it embedded itself deep into one of the wooden posts where the kunoichi was bound.

A panicked garble escaped the man as he collapsed, the majority of his throat severed with blood bursting out from his neck like a pulse to stain his armor and surrounding grass. The attention of his countrymen was immediately roused to his plight.

"Woah- Alarm!", someone screamed out after a moment of shock, Frost shinobi swarming to the location immediately. Whoever slept quickly woke and burst to their feet as the medics stopped their treatments of whoever they cared for, sensing a more immediate threat to their own.

They formed a defensive front towards Naruto as he emerged willingly from the dark of the forest. Acutely aware now of the weight of his armor along with that of his halberd, he walked slowly towards the shinobi, deliberately to prevent them from attacking him prematurely. Naruto came to a stop a good distance away, slamming the bottom of his halberd into the ground with a bang that seemed to reverberate throughout the entire camp.

The Frost shinobi were warily looking at him, unsure of what to make of the new arrival. Naruto's left hand, hanging freely at his side, twitched as the Kyuubi was growing increasingly restless. Naruto could feel it's chakra, poised to strike like a viper beneath his skin. It was as exhilarating as it was terrifying, seeing as how easy it had become to call upon it's powers.

Their leader, a man, stepped forward. He was dressed much like the rest of his peers; A dark, combat vest with a plated front, the neckline crowned with fur, as seemed to be the tradition of Frost shinobi as they all wore similar fur. The rest of his equipment seemed fairly standard in regards to a jonin uniform, sporting whiter colors rather than the black that Naruto remembered of Konoha's forces. The man wore a cowl and a facemask, leaving little to be revealed in regards to facial expressions. He was tall, probably reaching Naruto's chin and looked lean and fit in his uniform.

"Who are you!?", the man exclaimed, his voice strong and clear as it was supposed to be of any leader. "I do not recognize you nor that armor of yours! Are you with the Nadeshiko!?"

Naruto frowned, cocking his head.

"'Nadeshiko'?", Naruto mirrored, tasting the unfamiliar name on his tongue. "No. No, I am not. I am just someone who is very curious about why shinobi from Frost has bothered to come all the way out here, only to slaughter and pillage."

"What?", the enemy commander muttered, looking positively taken back at Naruto's response. Picking himself up again, the man flung his arm out, taking an aggressive step forward. "Whoever you are, this does not concern you! Leave now and we'll forget you were here!"

"Sir!", a Frost kunoichi next to him argued angrily. "He just killed Taro-"

"Quiet!", the commander barked, the kunoichi obeying instantly.

Eyeing the shinobi a moment longer, Naruto narrowed his eyes at them.

"Sorry.", Naruto muttered, yet his voice carried to each and every one of them. "That answer is not good enough."

"Tch!", the commander spat. "Have it your way; You're already dead."

Raising a brow at him, Naruto attempted to shuffle his feet into a stance, only to find his feet rooted in place. Snapping his gaze down with a sense of surprise, his eyes widened upon seeing his feet frozen to the ground, frost having crept up and locked around his ankles.

A rush of air was heard, steel unsheathing from its leathery confines. Naruto barely had the time to look up before a tanto blade slammed into his chest, piercing his armor easily as the commander grunted with exertion.

Seconds ticked by in tense silence, as everyone waited with baited breath to see Naruto fall.

"...That was clever.", Naruto drawled, amused by the effort. The commander's eyes widened in shock, seeing the completely lack of an effect in his target. "Distracting me with conversation while you froze my feet to the ground; As expected of shinobi from Frost."

The commander reared back, leaving his tanto blade stuck in Naruto's armor. While the knife had pierced his armor, his **Iron Fist Technique** had been waiting and ready for an attack and he was not about to let the commander off unscathed from his mistake.

His fist snapped up in a grip, grasping unto the commander's wrist as he let go. He ignored the blade in his chest armor for now, uncomfortably, yet harmlessly poking at his skin. The commander immediately stomped into Naruto's chest, his other foot digging it's heel into the ground in an effort to free himself.

Naruto was as unmoving as stone however, easily shattering the ice around his feet as he forced his feet apart. With a well aimed thrust and a burst of speed before anyone could react, he dragged the commander towards himself and stabbed the pointed axe of his halberd clean through the commander. It went through his stomach with a wet thud, a short gurgle of protest leaving his lips as the ground behind him was sprayed with blood.

"Commander!", the shinobi yelled, rushing forward to aid their leader. Before they could close in, Naruto kicked the mortally wounder commander off his halberd, brutally ripping the halberd out of him as he sent him straight into his rushing men who immediately caught him to form a protective circle around his body. Medics rushed in, but he was not going to give them the time.

"It's always more fun to fi **ght when the people you slaughter don't have a fair chance, ain't it?"** , Naruto growled, filling his body with the Kyuubi's chakra in preparation for the coming battle. As soon as he'd finished speaking, his Iron Guard slammed into the ground around Naruto, immediately taking up a combative stance around their Warlord as they appeared from the dark. The thundering sound of his army's boots could be heard rushing towards them in the forest behind him. The Frost shinobi was shuffling and muttering uneasily in their spots, several of them stumbling backwards at the intimidating sound. **"That's alright; I like to do the same myself. Time to switch the odds men! Spearwall!"**

 **"OSU!"** , the thundering cry of spearmen called as they burst out of the thicket behind him. In a second, the spearmen closed rank around Naruto and the Iron Guard, forming an unbreakable wall of shields and spears which continued to spread along the edge of the clearing.

The Frost shinobi was now clearly panicking, unsure as to what to do and Naruto didn't intend to give them the time to make a decision.

 **"Hear me!"** , Naruto roared, his voice thundering across the forest. **"Fight with the intention to kill anyone who is attacking the village! Those of the village shall not be harmed! Archers!"**

 _"Archers at the ready!"_ , a voice confirmed from somewhere in the back in the forest.

 **"Nock!"** , Naruto barked as loud as he could. The men around him tensed as they knew what was coming. **"Draw! Loose!"**

A storm of arrows whipped past them in a blur and Naruto shivered as several arrows whistled right past his ears. Death struck the Frost shinobi in a devastating wave that had most running in a panic, their wounded and their prisoners all forgotten as they rushed to retreat.

Ordering another volley, his archers had to freefire as several of the shinobi took to the trees, disappearing quickly into the forest around them.

 **"On me!"** , Naruto roared and began to walk forward, his step mirrored by the army as a single entity.

 **"Osu!"**

 **"Shou!"**

"Aye, Warlord?", Shou barked, appearing next to Naruto as quickly as he could.

 **"This will be our staging ground."** , Naruto began, nodding at the clearing of which they'd just liberated from the Frost shinobi. **"Take control of the wounded and take whoever's wounded or surrendered of the enemy as prisoners. Make sure our men know who to fight and who not to. I will be sending clones to inform the locals of our presence; Hopefully, we can prevent them from attacking us, just make sure our folks don't give them a reason to fight our presence."**

"Aye, sir!"

 **"Good!"** , Naruto grunted, rolling his shoulders as he eyed the burning village on top of the hillside, less than a kilometer away from them. **"Now, get the-"**

 **"Frost Release: Ice Thr-!"** , an angry scream suddenly interrupted. With a flourish of his halberd, Naruto twirled it into a hold at his back, his left at his front to prepare for a counter technique. Snapping towards the assailant, Naruto observed the Frost shinobi, obviously having been one of the wounded as his upper body was bare and covered in bandages. With a grim expression, he was in the middle of several handsigns, glaring at Naruto with determination. He was obviously willing to die to take down the leader of the army that were attacking his own.

Suddenly, a hand grasping a rock as a make shift weapon smashed into the side of his head.

Naruto blinked in surprise as the Frost shinobi fell, giving sight to one of the previously captured kunoichi who had snuck up behind him. She was covered in blood and dirt, her hair a tangled mess, so Naruto couldn't really see much of her, but she was obviously furious as she immediately crouched down to smash the rock repeatedly into the Frost shinobi's head where it was smashed to paste, one strike at a time.

Casting a glance at the posts revealed the rest of the captured kunoichi to be releasing themselves, using the knife that Naruto had thrown at the beginning of their encounter.

 **"Shou."** , Naruto said with a pointed look towards them and Shou immediately understood to secure and take control of the prisoners. It would be unfortunate if the kunoichi went off to fight the battle as they were, without being coordinated with Naruto's forces.

"Aye, Warlord!", Shou yelled at his side, immediately beginning to bark orders at the surrounded men which sent them into a burst of movement again.

Glancing back to the woman who killed the Frost shinobi who nearly attacked him, he saw her crouched above the corpse, breathing heavily as she looked at him with a narrowed, suspicious gaze. While he could not see much of her through the dark night, the grime, dirt, blood and frazzled hair he could see the fire, the barely restrained anger behind her eyes.

The will to fight.

With deliberate slowness, he approached the kneeling woman who tensed at his approach. While uneasy, she made no move to attack him as she'd obviously understood they were there to help, even if she did not trust them.

Smart, considering their situation.

As he came to a stop before her, the corpse of the Frost shinobi that had been beaten to a pulp between them, he took a sharp breath as he considered her. As he observed how her breathing had picked up, he realized the sight he must have been for her; His eyes alight under his helmet with the Kyuubi's chakra, wisps of energy coiling in the air around him. He knew the effect of the Kyuubi's power could feel oppressive to those who were not prepared for it.

Reaching for the tanto blade still stuck in his chest, he grasped the handle and pulled it out. The girl tensed up even more as she flinched away, lips drawing back in a viscous snarl. Her hand tightened around the rock in her hand, but Naruto ignored it; The girl, while ready and willing to fight, looked just about to fall over if he as much as breathed at her too hard.

Twirling the knife around to grasp it's blade, he slowly, gently offered the handle to her. Her expression softened, eyes widening as she realized his intent.

 **"Get up."** , Naruto ordered simply, yet firmly, his voice reverberating through the clamor of the moving camp.

Glancing between the knife and Naruto's masked, burning eyes, a tense silence was left between them.

Slowly, the girl eventually reached forward.

* * *

 _And there we go. Sure most of you can see where this is heading and i hope you're looking forward to the meat grinder that's waiting!_

 _MiNdZeRo here, signing out._


	30. Chapter 29

**Naruto - Warlord**

 _AN:_

 _First things first, i'm so, so sorry to the people who i responded to months ago, that the chapter was going to be released in the coming weekend. That obviously did not end up being true, and i will not do myself the disservice of trying to make an excuse for that. I'm a firm believer of not making empty promises, but all i really have to give you right now is my words, which in the end, mean very little._

 _I was going to release this chapter the coming weekend as i promised, i really did. Then i had a really horrible week at work, in which ended with me separating from my boss, shaking with distaste and anger at what i still think was the actions of a coward lacking any sort of integrity and sense of professionalism. The week was topped off with, as some of you who've followed the AN's will know, with my hospitalized family member taking a turn for the worse, in which has been a constant weight and nightmare hanging over my shoulders in a steady decline downhill._

 _I was, quite frankly, too depressed, to even sit down and work on a chapter for more than 5 min as my thoughts tend to wander to dark places nowadays if i'm not distracted. And that is the reason for my absence for this time, genuinely the reason. There's a lot more shit to my depression that you guys don't know about, but take it however you will. I'm still active and motivated to write this story, i've just been down but not out after a bit of a big hit to the chin from the cunt known as 'real life'._

 _Also, before i forget, i'm really sorry about not responding to your reviews as i have in the past. Again, it's all linked up to what i've already described above. Just waking up in the morning has been a chore, but reading you guys's reviews have been nothing but good for me._

 _Unto more relevant stuff however, last chapter was met with a LOT of support, both reviews and PM's, and thank you all so much for that! Yes, there's been a couple of bad reviews, but they are so far and few in between that i'll do nothing but take it as a positive sign that i'm doing something right. And most of the negative reviews that come are usually in regards to the first few chapters, which i'm already aware of that they have some points that could have been explained better._

 _One review in particular, as well as a couple of more, rose a few points that i'd like to address, and hear your thoughts on:_

 _Conflict:_ _-in one way or another. Up until now, things have been going VERY smoothly for Naruto and his forces, so i can perfectly see that you guys would like to see them tested, perhaps even beaten sooner rather than later. On this topic, i don't want to say too much... But i will say that somethings coming. Something that will, not visibly in the beginning, change things drastically down the line. I don't want to_ _over promise, as some ideas are still in the works, but it's coming. I also see that changing things up does not necessarily mean a military loss, which is an excellent point to raise and one i've given a lot of thought in regards to both sides of the argument._

 _Favorite character:_ _We all have our favorite characters in the original show and you guys have expressed a wish to see them appear in the story, and i hear you. All i've got to say to this though unfortunately is... No comment. But the fact that i'm even mentioning it to only say 'no comment' should tell you that somethings up. I'm just too afraid of spoiling anything to mention anything more. You'll know it when you read it._

 _Nadeshiko and their_ _placement:_ _After some research before i wrote this chapter, it's actually not clear as to exactly WHERE the village is located. It's just described as "close to Wave", which, if you ask me, means that Nadeshiko might just as well be on an island out to seas rather than in on the mainland. To me, it seemed more correct to assume so, since if you look at a Naruto world map, you'll see that anywhere in mainland isnt really anywhere "close to wave", not without it being a bit of a stretch. If it's "close to Wave", it has to be closer to wave than any of the other mainlands. Or that's how i figure it at least. Might be completely wrong._

 _Now, unto the long awaited chapter! There's not a lot i will say, as this AN have rambled on long enough as it is, but considering the points that have already been addressed in the AN, i feel like i have to mention: This chapter will not necessarily address, tease or fix anything of what's been already discussed. It might, but it might not. What you're going to read over the next few minutes might be the prelude to something far greater that will span over the next 15 chapters... But it might not._

 _As always, take it for what it is and know that we're nowhere close to the finishing line._

 _ENJOY!_

 **Chapter 29**

 **"Forward!"** , Naruto roared as his forces made it up the top of the middle, largest hillside. Several of his officers were leading a coordinated assault on the other 2 hillsides, while some were tasked with securing the land surrounding the village. Naruto wanted as few as possible of the Frost shinobi to be able to escape. The Nadeshiko shinobi, whoever they managed to secure, were either put in the care of the medics or paired up with the rearguard of the many, different units in order to sway the rest to their presence.

Their heavily armored bodies ran across the thicket between them and the village walls where they immediately began to scale the 50 feet granite walls. Leading from the front, Naruto was the first to reach the top of the wall.

Taking a moment to observe the village before him, his emotions rolled as he saw the carnage. Hundreds laid dead in the streets, the tall stone buildings having collapsed from structural damage. Whatever was made of wood burned and blood quite literally flowed through the streets as the snow fell.

Many of his clones from earlier had popped, revealing either success or failure in evacuating the civilians. There were still ton's of people left in the chaos of the city so they would have to work fast.

A street began right below him, covered in corpses and still fighting shinobi from both villages. The brick-laid street led straight ahead towards a town square, once pristine and beautiful now something out of a nightmare and a fevered dream. Corpses covered every inch of the plaza, where those who still fought were struggling to maintain their footwork while the fountain in the middle ran red from the bloody pollution of the bodies that littered it. Most of the fighting looked to be concentrated there, Naruto seeing what looked like hundreds of shinobi who fought for their lives.

It made his blood boil; Oddly enough, an emotion that was shared by the Kyuubi within him.

 **"On me!"** , Naruto roared, dropping down to the street. He didn't look back as he slammed into the ground, the street cracking beneath his weight and that of his following Iron Guard. The rest of the spearmen, who flanked a unit of archers, quickly followed, dropping into the wide, enormous street. **"Spearwall!"**

 **"Osu!"**

Almost perfectly synchronized, his spearmen closed rank around him, forming a wall of spears and shields from one side of the street to the other. The street was just wide enough for a full unit to cover it all on their own.

 **"Forward!"**

 **"Osu!"**

Their boots stomped down the streets and across the bodies of the fallen, unimpeded by the carnage. The village in it's entirety seemed to shake at the weight of their boots, drawing the attentions of shinobi who fought nearby. Both the locals and the attackers paused as they saw the moving army, steadily claiming the street one step at a time.

As both sides seemed unsure as to what to do, Naruto decided that they might need a bit of convincing to avoid any accidents.

Pulling a javelin out of a nearby spearman's shieldhand, Naruto quickly threw it as hard as he could towards a Frost shinobi, a man who was perched with wide eyes on a broken street sign, eyeing their forces with shock. The javelin hit it's mark dead on, penetrating the shinobi's chest before he could react. The javelin then dragged the body along and stuck him like a screaming ornament upon the wall above the shop.

His action seemed to wake both the locals and the Frost shinobi up; The locals were now fleeing towards and past them, running hard for the direction Naruto and his forces had come from, finally realizing that help had come as they spotted some of their own at the rear.

The Frost shinobi however were forming up in front of Naruto and his men. While they didn't have any formations or such, they still easily covered both the street and the visible edges of the rooftops before them, ready to face Naruto and his army.

Suddenly, one after the other, they all burst into activity and several hundreds of kunai, throwing stars and other thrown weapons came at them at once.

 **"Shields up!"** , Naruto roared, hunkering down as the men around him took cover beneath their shields. The wave of weapons washed over them, chipping against their shields and Naruto could hear some unlucky few scream or grunt in pain around him. As soon as the volley ended Naruto prepared his next command. **"First to second line, shields up! Move forward! Everyone else, throw javelins! Archers, fire free!"**

 **"Osu!"**

A wave of javelins was thrown in response at the shinobi. Naruto's men, now charged with chakra, threw the javelins with deadly precision and force. Several of the Frost shinobi died instantly as they were struck out of the air. Several of the shinobi who had already made it to the rooftops right above them were killed instantly, their bodies dropping down on top of Naruto's moving army from either javelin or arrow.

 **"Multiple Shadow Clone Technique!"** As a host of clones spawned before him, they immediately jumped for the rooftops to begin clearing the upper levels of the village of enemies. Seeing several of the enemy Shinobi now busy on the rooftops against both his clones and some furious Nadeshiko kunoichi, Naruto saw his chance to push the momentum. **"Push forward!"**

 **"Osu!"**

The shinobi still left on the ground charged them down, a myriad of weapons in their hands. Everything from hooks and weights, to katana's and wakizashis, the Frost shinobi came at them with everything they had.

 **"Brace!"** Hearing Naruto's warning, his men tensed in preparation, bracing for the charging shinobi. The shinobi clashed into the front of their army, while several jumped above them to try and get into their formations, which was a bad mistake on their part. Some were plucked out of the air with arrows or javelins, much like their comrades before, while others where met with a spear through their guts on the way down. Only a few managed to land and do damage, before they were immediately cut down by the surrounding mob. The air was quickly filled with the sounds of pained and angry screams, of steel meeting steel and flesh.

Whenever the shinobi of the frost attacked, Naruto's men would block, another stabbing above and over their comrades to provide the offence. Every attack made by the shinobi was met with a shield and answered with a spear from those around. Every time one of their shields splintered from a chakra enhanced kick or punch, the spearman would immediately be dragged behind the rest and replaced. Their wall was unbreakable through conventional means, just as Naruto had been training them for.

 **"Push!"** , Naruto roared, his voice distorted from the beast's chakra, which seemed to push the men around him to higher levels of aggression. A javelin whipped past his head, sticking a charging shinobi out of the air.

 **"Osu!"** , his men roared furiously. One of the men to Naruto's front-left blocked a bladed lunge from one of the shinobi, his comrade behind his right shoulder immediately answering with a steady spear which struck true in the offending shinobi. The man in Naruto's front, who Naruto pushed his back with his own forearm against to keep him moving forward, raised his shield to protect them both from a pair of throwing stars.

 **"Men of Iron!"** , Naruto roared, his eyes wide and and lips drawn in a snarl as men died around them. **"We do not break!"** As the man at his front blocked another attack, Naruto stabbed above and over his soldiers, sending his halberd piercing into a shinobi's neck. An unlucky man next to Naruto died instantly as a kunai pierced his skull through his left eye socket. His body slumped together, disappearing beneath the boots of the moving unit as he was replaced by the man behind.

 **"Osu!"**

 **"We do not bend!"** Another wave of shinobi charged into their front line, sending the front line of Naruto's forces rearing back, digging their heels into the ground with angry grunts, groaning as Naruto and the rest behind them pushed up on their backs to prevent them from loosing ground. Some of Naruto's men fell at continuous intervals, either dead or wounded, replaced as quickly as they fell to fortify their ranks.

 **"Osu!"**

 **"We do not yield!"** Pushing forward, the front line slammed their weight into their shields, sending the shinobi sliding back with surprised screams.

 **"OSU!"** Their confirming yell was loud enough to make Naruto's ear ring. Before the shinobi could recover, a wave of javelins and arrows rained over them, piercing through the front line of the shinobi's forces. Naruto couldn't help but shiver as the projectiles whistled right past their own ears from behind.

This seemed to be the last drop that was needed to break the enemies morale; The shinobi was now fleeing in droves.

...However, one shinobi jumped into the air above them, his hands snapping into several hand signs quicker than the eye could see.

 **"Frost Release: Frozen Dragon Technique!"**

A wave of frost and ice spewed forth from the shinobi's mouth, quickly forming a dragon of pure ice above them. It coiled in place menacingly and the sight made Naruto's army pause in shock, as the dragon was about as large as the surrounding buildings. It had the potential to kill off half a unit if they weren't careful.

'Kyuubi!', Naruto thought, his face set in a determined, grim expression as his body tensed.

 **'I'm with you!'**

Feeling a surge of the Kyuubi's chakra strengthen his body, he felt the halberd sing in response to the malevolent chakra. The chakra quickly enveloped both Naruto and his weapon, tendrils of power lashing out aggressively without even touching the men surrounding him. As the dragon rushed forward, Naruto shoved his men aside and leapt into the air straight towards it. Piercing through the air, Naruto reared his halberd back, before slamming it forward as another burst of power surged into him and through his arms as Naruto and the Kyuubi worked synchronously to control the mixed chakra throughout his body. The halberd met the front of the dragon in a loud explosion, the Kyuubi's chakra exploding violently from the halberd and into the dragon, shattering the construct in a million pieces.

The shinobi who had used the technique was wide eyed in shock and did not manage to react as Naruto was suddenly upon him on the way down, having gone straight through the dragon in his counterattack. Naruto's hand clasped around the shinobi's face, slamming his right knee into the man's sternum as they descended. Naruto's grip remained fast despite the rapidly approaching ground, using his weight to kill the man instantly in a savage display of brutality; The man's head exploded like an egg upon the street at the same time as his chest caved in beneath Naruto's knee and his heavy weight.

Rising up with the shinobi's blood splattered all over his armor, Naruto roared inhumanly as the line between himself and the Kyuubi began to grow exceptionally thin.

 **"Break ranks!"** , Naruto roared at his men who was still frozen in shock. Seeing as the enemy was retreating, it was vital that they kept their momentum before the enemy could recover. **"Fight free!"**

 **"OSU!"** , his men roared, waking from their stupor and emboldened by their Warlord's display.

Rolling his shoulders to loosen his muscles, Naruto walked towards the square where both the enemy and the locals had began to disperse at the arrival of Naruto's forces. His army went amok around him, chasing and cutting the enemy down in droves as they swarmed the streets and the rooftops. Javelins and arrows, shields and spears; They had the enemy on the run.

No more snow fell that night.

* * *

When morning arrived, the sun rose with a reddish glow that was cast over the village in it's entirety, as if mimicking the blood of the dead that flowed through the village.

It was quiet now. Eerily so. The village that had been bustling with combatants just hours before was as silent as the grave.

Naruto himself sat on the edge of the fountain, in the square that he'd liberated during the night. He tried his best at ignoring the copious amount of corpses around him, along with that of those in the fountain right behind him where he was seated, but it proved difficult as the scent of death was strong. The battle had been surprisingly easy; when the morale of the enemy first broke, it broke for good. Naruto suspected that many of the Frost shinobi had escaped, but many had been either captured or killed.

They had gotten lucky. Naruto could only assume that exhaustion had a factor in with the lack of chakra techniques that had been used in the brief encounter. Naruto suspected that the skirmish would have been much harder had they been fully rested, but those were thoughts for later.

The medics they'd brought with them were put to work, tending to the wounded as Shou began the task of securing the village, the prisoners and tending to the dead.

Naruto's armor had been dismantled on the spot, leaving his upper body bare at the medics insistence as they fuzzed over him. Naruto tolerated it as he remained seated patiently, gazing down at the halberd in his hand.

 **'The weapon responded surprisingly well to my chakra.'** , the Kyuubi weighed in, sounding wistful as it spoke within Naruto's mind.

'Aye.', Naruto agreed, his fingers tracing over the intricate patterns engraved upon the shaft. 'It served us well. Even if it's a bit thinner and smaller than our previous one, it's a formidable weapon.'

"Warlord!"

Drawn from his conversation with the Kyuubi, Naruto's gaze rose from the ground, eyeing the approaching Iron Guard. En was somewhere else, coordinating with Shou on Naruto's orders.

"Aye?", Naruto grunted, rolling his shoulder to relieve the stiffness. The medic who was currently diagnosing his shoulder merely paused until Naruto finished his movement, easily tolerating his Warlord's impatience.

"Warlord.", the Iron Guard, Watase if he remembered correctly, saluted him at a respectable distance. The rest of his guard, apart from a few like En, surrounded the perimeter around Naruto. "Someone's asking to speak with you. It's the leader of the village."

Naruto perked up at this and eyed the border of the perimeter. A good distance away, near the edge of the town square where a road would lead towards the countless, ruined streets of the city, stood a small gathering of kunoichi that Naruto had not seen before. Naruto gave a confirmatory nod toward the Iron Guard.

"Let them through."

Under the watchful and scrutinizing gaze of his Iron Guard, the group was allowed to approach, flanked tightly by Naruto's Guard. As they approached, Naruto could see that the kunoichi were all bloodied, scuffed and tired from the battle, sporting several minor wounds. The headbands of their village, just like the one who had approached their encampment, were displayed proudly on their foreheads.

In the lead of the group was the kunoichi who Naruto assumed was their leader. Her stature was prideful, projecting authority despite the grime and blood which covered her. She was a tall woman, seemingly at level with Naruto's upper chest with his considerable height, with long and black hair that was currently kept behind her head in a ponytail. Straight cut bangs rested on her forehead over her headband while her cheeks were framed by spikes of hair which almost reached past her chin. Her face was oval and narrow, her lips full with a pair of intense, green eyes. Her thin brows were furrowed together as she looked at Naruto warily, observing and assessing him before they had even began their conversation. She wore what looked like a kunoichi battle armor that was ruined and bloodied, black and plated, but pieces of the armor was missing in several places. Despite her bloodied appearance, she did not seem to be wounded at all.

The same could not be said for her kunoichi who limped pitifully, others hunched over from nasty wounds as they struggled to walk.

Frowning as they finally arrived, stopping a respectful distance away from him, Naruto turned his eyes on Watase meaningfully.

"Watase, right?", Naruto muttered, eyeing the Iron Guard with reproach. The kunoichi group perked up with interest, their leader tensing up as she was obviously expecting the worst of them. Naruto ignored them as Watase gave a crisp nod. "These women are wounded.", Naruto began, grunting tiredly as he rose, gently and politely pushing the medics away from himself, nodding pointedly towards the group. "See to it that they are given aid, immediately."

"Aye, Warlord!", Watase yelled with a bowed head, saluting with a fist to his chest. The Iron Guard quickly ordered the now free medics to aid the kunoichi and they immediately moved to obey as they had already heard Naruto's command.

Maybe it was their exhaustion, but only the leader of the kunoichi tensed up as the medics approached. None the less, she allowed them to come close, quickly relaxing as she realized they truly meant no harm, at least for the moment.

As Naruto began to dress himself in his armor again, aided by a couple of nearby Iron Guards who moved to help him, he saw the leader wave the medics away from herself, pointing towards her wounded comrades. Some of the wounded kunoichi collapsed, sobbing with relief as the medics began to work on them.

 **'...They've truly been pushed to the brink tonight...'** , the Kyuubi muttered, sounding surprisingly somber.

'Aye.', Naruto thought back at the creature, noticing how the female leader now eyed him, still furrowing her brows with suspicion. 'They had been fighting for hours before we arrived to aid them. They must have balanced on the brink of surrender before we arrived.'

As he finished redressing, he opted to not put on his helmet, keeping it under his free arm, the other gripping his halberd. Shifting his stance to look back properly at the leader of the village, whatever title she went by, the girl squared her shoulders as she looked back with an unwavering, strong expression.

"You have my gratitude.", the girl began. Naruto couldn't help but notice how her lips moved as she spoke; she was an immensely beautiful woman, despite the grime and the blood. "You saved the lives of hundreds of our people and fought our enemy off and for that I can never repay you."

"You can start by telling me your name?", Naruto quipped lightly, smiling brightly in a way he knew didn't quite reach his eyes. He never really smiled anymore, not like he did years ago. "My name is Naruto. Warlord of our wandering horde."

As hard to read as ever and as warm as ice, the girl merely nodded gratuitously, bowing lightly in a dignified manner.

"Shizuka. Matriarch of Nadeshiko Village."

"'Nadeshiko Village.'", Naruto repeated slowly, tasting the unfamiliar name upon his tongue. The title too was one he was unfamiliar with. "You're obviously a shinobi village; not that I intend to state the obvious. Still, I've never heard of the name before."

"Many have not.", Shizuka answered easily. Naruto took note of how her hands remained close at her side where her weapons where located. A pair of tanto blades could be seen poking out from behind her back, right above her rear where each handle were pointed to the opposite side. "How did you find this village?"

"One of your kunoichi appeared at our camp, at the southernmost point of the island." Seeing her eyes widen, a glint of worry appearing behind her eyes, made Naruto raise his hand preemptively to stall her inevitable question. "She's safe. She was heavily wounded, but stable when we left to look for your village. I don't know her name, she collapsed right outside our camp and didn't wake before we departed."

Shizuka sighed, relief apparent upon hearing his news.

"...That's good.", she muttered to herself. While Naruto had questions of his own, he waited patiently for Shizuka to collect her thought. When she did, her cold demeanor was back in full. "Apologies for being blunt, but why are you here? What do you want from us now?"

While she was in no way outright hostile, Naruto easily identified the dangerous underlying tone of her voice. Taking a deep breath, Naruto nodded down one of the many, ruined streets.

"Walk with me?", he suggested, eager for a change of scenery. That, and the bodies were beginning to smell, which by the amount was starting to get suffocating. The girl considered his suggestion carefully, looking back at her comrades who were receiving treatment, before nodding. Allowing Naruto to take lead, she remained a few steps behind to his side, mindful of the Iron Guard who hovered threateningly at their flanks. While the battle was over, an Iron Guard's work was never done.

They walked at a slow pace down one of the main roads. Naruto eyed the buildings, built and molded from stone. The village was old and Naruto could see that it had once been a beautiful place.

"...Such a shame...", Naruto muttered heavily, his gaze going from house to house, ruin to ruin of what had once been a pristine, beautiful village. A few locals were scattered in the area, scrounging up whatever they could find of their belongings, whatever was left. He saw several locals either crying or sitting despondently with a dead relative in their lap. Coming to an intersection, a small alleyway, Naruto noticed something peculiar; A definitive trail of blood leading deeper into the dark of the alleyway.

"...Our village was a peaceful one.", Shizuka muttered. Her voice quivered with barely restrained sadness and Naruto knew she probably wanted nothing more than to crawl away and disappear considering the responsibility she felt bearing down on her. Even so, she didn't want to appear weak before Naruto, something of which he could respect at a personal level. "The village was built throughout the generations of our ancestors who lived here before us. And now, it's all gone. We've lost everything."

"Hmm...", Naruto hummed quietly. He walked slowly down the alleyway, following the trail of blood as he did so. The Iron Guard was quick to take point, some of them taking to the rooftops to secure the alleyway from above. Naruto ignored them in favor of focusing on the trail and the conversation.

"In any case, I must repeat my question from before.", Shizuka continued before Naruto could say anything. "Why are you here? If you expect payment, then I'm afraid I will have to disappoint you. Our village is ruined and we have next to nothing left."

"Say...", Naruto began, ignoring her previous question. "Why is it that I've only seen kunoichi, and not a single male shinobi?" And it was true; he'd only seen women wearing the headband of their shinobi village, none of the men, even if he had seen several of the local men fight with the skills of shinobi. There was still the matter of the women severely outnumbering the male population too, yet another fact that he found odd.

The question caught Shizuka by surprise as she blinked at Naruto's back.

"...Beg your pardon?", Shizuke nearly stuttered. She quickly gathered herself as she shook her head. "Our village is one organized through matrilineality. Only the women are allowed our training here."

Her response made his step falter as he threw an astonished look at her from across his shoulder.

"No men? Only kunoichi?"

"Yes.", Shizuka nodded, giving a small smile upon seeing his surprise. "There are former shinobi here, as well as other strong warriors of varying origins, but they are not allowed to bear our headbands or work as shinobi, like our kunoichi."

One questions answered, but many more were instantly raised. Naruto frowned as he considered his next question. There was only so much time they could waste conversing now, as those who were left of the village suffered from the battle that had been.

"Seems like your village is one of many traditions, old ones at that...", Naruto muttered, more to himself than to Shizuka. Shizuka made a sound of confirmation, but nothing more. "I want to ask; Why did you not approach us earlier?"

"...I don't follow...", Shizuka frowned at him, to which he chuckled.

"The kunoichi who alerted us clearly intended to ask for OUR aid. Considering the distance and the mountain between your village and our camp, it's no coincidence that she chose to come to us. She was wounded and running out of time, as was your forces if the casualties here are any indication."

"Ah.", Shizuka nodded, not perturbed by his deduction. "Yes, we knew about your presence shortly after your arrival. We monitored you at a distance and I would have preferred it if you and your army had left without a confrontation, friendly or hostile alike." Shizuka then sighed darkly to herself as she eyed the ruins around her. "...Of course, then the Hidden Frost Village attacked and everything changed."

"Aye, I'd imagine so.", Naruto drawled quietly.

Eventually, the alleyway ended into a narrow backyard. The buildings around were crumbled into ruins, allowing the morning sun to shine upon the small area.

His gaze following the trail of blood which he had followed, his heart dropped upon what he saw; A young kunoichi, no older than what he had been when he'd been exiled, laid in a pool of her own blood. She laid on her back, face up with open eyes and an open mouth, a blank and hollow expression upon her corpse while the sun shone softly upon her.

Naruto walked over to the body, eyeing the girl with a hard expression as he came to a stop next to her corpse. "...What sort of grievance provoked something like this...?"

His voice was cold and hard, and try as he might, he was unable to staunch the accusation which filled his words.

"...Apologies...", Shizuka responded, her voice small and filled with shame. "...But that is village business."

"I figured as much.", Naruto snorted without humor, noting the steel in Shizuka's voice despite her obvious shame. Whatever the reason, she blamed herself. He'd make a note of that for future deductions. "But one can't help but wonder..."

Kneeling down above the girl, Naruto gently closed the mouth of the girl's corpse, before doing the same to her eyes. She had fought to defend her village same as everyone else, despite her young age. Her body deserved to be treated with respect, same as any other.

"...You have seen this before...", Shizuka muttered, tilting her head curiously at Naruto. Considering the lack of question in her voice, it was obvious that Shizuka had observed Naruto's behavior and made her own answers. "Ours is not the first village you've seen ravaged, is it?"

"...You shinobi have always been too smart for your own good...", Naruto snarked back without steel. Leaning his arms out, the surrounding Iron Guard took from him his helmet and halberd without a word, allowing Naruto to pick up the small body beneath him. "But no, this is not the first time." Cradling the small body to his chest of he rose, he looked at the bloodied girl for a moment, before he turned with a look towards Shizuka. With the sun in his back, he gave Shizuka a smile that was as bright as he was capable. "And you're wrong, by the way."

"Hm?" Shizuka raised a brow at him, confused. If she was perturbed by the sight of Naruto carrying the body of one of their kunoichi, she made no show of it.

"You said you and your people lost everything.", Naruto began, shifting his grip around the dead girl in his arms. "But you're wrong. Your people have been wounded beyond what anyone of you ever deserved, aye, but you haven't lost everything."

"How can you say that!?", Shizuka snapped back angrily, losing her cool as her features hardened. "Our entire village is in ruins! Homes that our families have lived in for generations! Everything-"

"Your village is **NOT** everything!", Naruto interrupted her tirade before it could wind up with a shout of his own. The Iron Guard bristled their weapons, but both Naruto and Shizuka ignored it. To her credit, his words seemed to make her pause. "The stone, the wood and the hills that you have built upon here is NOT what defines your home.", Naruto continued, gazing unwaveringly at Shizuka who openly glared at him. "It is the **people**. And your people still live."

Shizuka drew a sharp gasp upon his words. As if struck, she took a step back, her eyes widening as the anger was drained right out of her body. Her gaze was locked on him as the sun rose behind him.

Naruto understood. He and his own probably understood their plight better than anyone.

"...Y-You're right...", Shizuka muttered as the fight finally left her body. Her posture seemed to slump, tiredness finally setting in after the long hours of the battle. She looked to the ground as she closed her eyes, her face set in an expression of pain that had nothing to do with the physical.

Smiling, Naruto nodded to himself as he moved to leave the alley. He intended to personally make sure the girl in his arms received an honorable burial, in whatever respect the Nadeshiko had for their fallen.

"Instead of asking what we want of you, let's worry about what we can do for you first, shall we?"

Coming to a stop right next to Shizuka, Naruto smiled as kindly as he could at the woman who carried just as heavy a responsibility as himself. Shizuka looked up at him with a stunned expression, looking back at his gaze deep in thought. After a few seconds, she seemed to be filled with determination, returning his smile almost as brightly as he had himself just moments earlier.

"...Alright."

* * *

 _This arc's not finished._

 _MiNdZeRo here, signing out._


	31. Chapter 30

**Naruto - Warlord**

 _AN:_

 _Right, so i had a bit of a headache as i was fixing the grammar of this chapter, but i don't think there should be any glaring mistakes that ruin your immersion, but let me know if there is. Got tired of proofreading the chapter anyway and it's only so much effort i'm willing to put into it and i feel like it's time to update again!_

 _Last chapter was again met with big support, which is always a relief as well as a confidence boost, so thank you all so much! I really do believe the direction of the story goes the way I want, as well as a direction that it seems like you folks are enjoying. A pm comment however DID repeat something of which has been mentioned before, namely the lack of interactions between Naruto and his followers. I think a mistake i've probably made is that i've failed to balance narrating the world progression along with the character progression. Perhaps not totally failed at it, but at least it's a bit imbalanced i feel like, something of which i'd like to focus on in the near future._

 _Also, this chapter was a bit delayed after a lengthy discussion with one of you readers, in regards to something that's going to happen, and as a result i thought it best to rewrite a couple of things i was unable to agree with myself about. These were matters i was already unsure of, and i'm very pleased i got to air these topics with someone of you, as i know some of you are probably just as, if not more, invested in the story as i am. In the end, i am absolutely positive that the chapter as well as future topics will be better off._

 _Now, some questions i'd like to air:_

 ** _The political scene and agenda:_** _Questions and deductions have been aired, namely by guest reviewer Peter Kim as well as helrio uzugaku, about reasons and possible reasonings as to why the Daimyo, and some of the hidden villages, namely Iwa have not gotten involved as of yet. Now, i REALLY do not want to spoil anything, so i will not confirm if your questions and deductions are right or not... But your deductions do have me sweating a bit, and that's all i'm going to admit. There IS a method to the madness and i DO have a plan for hows and whys in regards to the nations and villages. So in regards to questions if Naruto and his horde is already being used, even indirectly... No comment. In regards to the question if the Daimyo were included in the fourth shinobi war, THAT is something i'm actually still digesting, not having reached consensus with myself just yet. It's something that will have big ramifications either way if it's a yes or a no, so i need some more time for that one._

 ** _Frost and combat sequences:_** _Yes, Frost is going to be included more of, we're not finished with them. Not by a long shot. And the desire for longer fight sequences have been noted, i'll take it into consideration as best as i can._

 ** _Shizuka and chakra imprints:_** _No, as of right now, Shizuka does NOT know that Naruto was Jiraya's student. This IS a topic that WILL be visited in the future however. Also, in regards to the chakra imprints, this is something to the original naruto story that i was never around to read or see, so if someone's willing to chat me up and give me a rundown of how it goes down, i'd appreciate it. Gonna do my own research on it too, of course, but it's always better to hear it from someone invested, as i'm likely going to have questions. So yeah, not sure if it's ever going to make it's way into the story or not, but we'll see._

 _Right, i think that about covers it up. If i've missed responding to a review or two, i do apologize and i'll try better next time. For now though, next chapter is up and i'm anxious to get it going. Enjoy!_

 **Chapter 30**

Naruto and his people spent days helping the locals of Nadeshiko. They sent resources and materials, whatever they needed to aid them from their camp, keeping a constant chain of transport and communication throughout the long distance between the two locations.

Their first priority was to account for all the survivors while securing the prisoners. They still had hundreds left of the shackles from 'The Ivory Docks' so securing the shinobi was no issue, as long as they kept a strict vigil over them. The amount of wounded was high however, so the medic unit as well as all of their trainees, along with anyone who had a firm enough grasp of basic medic techniques, had to work around the clock to help as many as they could. While they were able to staunch the worst of the wounded, infection would become an increasing issue the longer those with minor wounds went without help.

Feeding them was no issue, so the camp that Naruto and his army had raised surrounding the Nadeshiko village could easily house and feed the villagers.

It took them a few days to gather everyone and get them out of the city, but when they finally accounted for them all, the numbers weren't exactly good. Only about 800 or so was left of the Nadeshiko village, a village that had housed more than 4000. In a village where everyone could fight and pose a threat, Naruto supposed he shouldn't have been surprised that the enemy had been indiscriminate, but still; the amount of dead was nothing less than horrifying. Shizuka had been devastated, but hid it well whenever Naruto had seen her. She spent most of her time helping her own people directly, so Naruto focused on the support effort surrounding the Nadeshiko people.

After a week, they had finally managed to gather all of the corpses and prepared them for burial. Shizuka had decided that their dead were to be burned and spread to the winds atop the mountains, as was their tradition. The dead from Frost had been asked by Shizuka to let lie in the village and Naruto did not wish to question it, despite his curiosity. The girl seemed to hate Frost with all of her being so it might have just been her hatred speaking, but Naruto couldn't help but feel there was something more to it. In any case, their village had been damaged to the foundations, so it did not surprise him that Shizuka and her people had no intentions of staying; chances were, Frost would return sooner or later.

In regards to their own dead, Naruto had been devastated to learn that the casualty number of his own army had been higher than it ever had before. While the units which Naruto led himself had suffered some casualties, the other units had lost many, many more. One unit in particular had been almost completely wiped out as a shinobi has sent a devastating chakra technique that killed their leading officer, both captains and most of the unit in it's entirety.

Jin, Ryoga, Amane, Shiro... He had trained them all himself just weeks ago with his shadow clones. He'd learned their names and spoken with them about their families. He felt their loss as keenly as if it had been his own flesh and blood; in many ways, he could argue that they had been. He'd taught them everything they had needed to survive over the last year, one way or another. It pained him that so many of his people had perished. He'd held a separate funeral apart from the one that Nadeshiko had held for their own some time after theirs. He'd been pleasantly surprised to see the locals of Nadeshiko participate in the funeral of Naruto's people, but he supposed that the locals felt somewhat responsible as Naruto and his own had laid down their lives for theirs.

A part of him hoped he'd be able to convince Shizuka and the Nadeshiko to join with them, but he had yet to broach the subject with Shizuka. Seeing their people mingle happily and gratefully with his own brought him hope that their people could become one. Finally receiving a proper shinobi force under his leadership would do wonders for their combat capabilities as well as opening up some other, more discreet, means of warfare.

* * *

It was late in the day as Naruto's command tent was filled with a myriad of his officers, many talking at the same time as Naruto tried to make sense of things. A torch had been raised by the entrance, the tent flap propped open to provide some light as the sky was blanketed by a light drizzle in the night. As there were no stars that night, it was pitch black outside of their encampment, which was lit with hundreds of torches and bonfires.

Naruto sat on his knees by a low end table, his journal with a pen in hand as he tried to delegate whatever resources he could.

"Ain't got no more salves, Warlord. Infections are gonna get worse at this rate and ain't exactly that much I can do. We're medics, not magicians.", Yano groused, her expression as tense as it was terse. He understood her predicament, he really did, but they'd have to do with whatever they had.

"We have to make the best of it.", he began, nodding absentmindedly as he eyed his notes, before throwing a glance to Shou. "Don't suppose Archer units 2 or 11 got any left after their last request?"

"I already sent them away from their last request not even 40 minutes ago.", Shou shook his head from where he stood ever as loyally by his side, a few feet behind in deference. "We're all out; already checked myself."

"...Shit...", Naruto grunted, turning back to his notebook with an irritated sigh. "...Right. Okay, so I'd imagine the Nadeshiko has their own medicine, probably used from the plants from the surrounding areas. Hisao?", he suddenly asked aloud, glancing around the room between the myriad of officers who were all talking at once, trying to coordinate. "HISAO!? Where the hell did that man run off to now..."

"Currently organizing another supply run by the south-western entrance to our perimeters, my Lord.", Shou answered swiftly. "Shall I send for him?"

"No, but inform him to coordinate with Shizuka to get a foraging expedition for any medicine plants that might be in the area. I want them going yesterday and I won't accept any arguments from neither of them." Naruto didn't even look at Shou as he started barking orders to someone, not caring who he sent to inform those mentioned. He looked back to Yano with an apologetic expression. "Look, even if we're able to get any medicine on the double here, I don't see us getting enough to properly treat the infected. Cut away the infected flesh... And while I'd like to tell you to amputate if you have to, any who can't walk has to be carried. We can't afford more burdens, as cruel as that sounds. Not asking you to let anyone die, but be critical, aye?"

Yano pursed her lips as she visibly ground her teeth together, before finally giving him a stiff nod as her eyes remained low. She obviously didn't like his response, but frankly, none of them did, but it was what it was. As she left, another officer took her place.

Her name was Kaori, officer of the 13'th Archer unit. One of the former slaves of the Ivory Docks, if his memory served him correct. A nondescript brunette if ever he'd seen one.

"Warlord, the 13'th and our corresponding families are running short on clean water.", she began as she removed her helmet with a deep bow. "And I would like to request some extra men."

"What for?", Naruto said briskly as he frowned into his notebook. Some of the units had been given the time to sleep for a bit, but they could be awoken if the situation demanded it.

"Our new members from the Nadeshiko has necessities to recover from the village and I'd like to send a group to help them get it. I don't have enough.", she began quickly, knowing Naruto's time was precious. "We're talking everything from food and chakra scrolls, things they are intending to help our community with."

"Done, the 6'th Spearmen folks are set to sleep. Northern perimeter, tell their officer I sent you.", he began as he looked to Shou. "Water?"

"8'th.", Shou responded simply to which Naruto nodded with relief as he turned back to Kaori, who was summarily dismissed.

On and on it went as officer by officer came to ask for direction and request the things they needed to prevent their units from falling into total disarray. Not even the result of the Ivory Docks had required as much effort as it did now, but their casualties had also been much, much lower. That, and they were already within a city that had most of the resources they needed, and honestly they had not bothered to look too closely on taking care of the masters who was left.

It felt like hours that he sat there, until finally, a moment of peace fell upon the tent that was almost debilitating as Naruto frowned. He looked up from his journal as Shou ushered the last officer out of the tent.

"What's going on?", he muttered, stifling a yawn as Shou looked back at him. Before Shou could respond, En stomped into the tent looking as unpleasant as ever.

"Why's he still here?", he groused, throwing an accusing glare at Shou who only smiled with amusement. "Get him out of here, I'll deal with the rest of the bickering. I swear, useless, the lot of them, without our Warlord to hold their hands..."

Naruto's mouth clamped shut from where he'd yawned, realizing they were talking about him.

"I ask again, what's thi-"

"You're taking a break is what this is.", En interrupted as rudely as only he got away with, trudging towards Naruto where he was seated. "Get up. You're getting some fucking food and some fucking rest."

Raising a brow at his words, Naruto couldn't deny the fact that he was exhausted, but even so...

"I can't.", he began, shaking his head with some frustration. "You heard the 15'th, they don't even have enough tents for our new additions and it's raining outside. We got people with open wounds sitting out in the rain as we speak; I can't just-"

"My Lord.", Shou interrupted with a deep frown. "You too need rest."

"You don't think I know that?", Naruto nearly barked in return. He was tired, sore and irritable. He had very little patience to argue with them. "But just because I'm the Warlord don't mean I'll sleep when good people, **MY** people, are still out there in the wet and cold working day and-"

"Warlord, please.", a new voice pleaded from the entrance. Blinking as his sight was a bit bleary, something of which he just noted as his eyelids were heavier than what he had realized, he managed to make out Mari in the entrance. She looked as beautiful as ever with her black hair loose as it fell down her shoulders and her hands were clasped together at her front as she watched him with a sympathetic frown. She currently wore a simple, form fitting kimono that had no patterns with it's brown linen. "En told me you have not eaten anything for more than a day. And he can't even remember when last you slept."

Perhaps it was her words, the way she said it with such worry and soft sympathy... Or maybe it was just because the words came from someone he normally had very little to do anything with, but her words took any heated response that might have been waiting on his lips right out of him.

He blinked, his eyes seemingly growing tired by the seconds as he tried to think of the last time he ate anything.

"...It hasn't been that long...", he murmured, but he didn't even convince himself. "...Has it?"

"It has.", Shou confirmed somewhat somberly. As he walked over to Naruto, who remained seated by the table with a sense of shock as the exhaustion of his body seemed to gain on him by the second, En followed along to prod him out of the chair.

"...There's still the issue in regards to food; The Rangers are currently-"

"Yeah, I got it.", En growled, a tone to him that Naruto was too tired to decipher as he was pulled to his feet as gently as the two of them could.

"-out to take a look at the issue, but I need Hisao to-", Naruto continued absentmindedly as he was led towards the exit, not really registering En's words. He was still shocked by how long he'd went without proper rest.

He couldn't remember when. It had to be days.

"I swear Shou, you don't get him out of here right now I'm gonna-"

"En.", Mari admonished firmly, sending En a brief glare that sent the man in a sudden silence that was as shocking as it was amusing. Naruto would have found it funny, but he didn't think he had the energy to find a funny bone left in his entire body. As En went to Naruto's previous position by the table like a scolded child, Mari laid a hand on Naruto's armored chest, smiling reassuringly. "I will help. We've been briefed by Shou on the situation, so please. Let us help like you have done for us."

It felt... Odd, to hear those words. It made his stomach tumble with emotions he didn't care to acknowledge, but he managed a stiff nod as he patted her hand uncertainly. For some reason, he could not bring himself to look her in the eye, before Shou pulled him by the arm towards the exit.

Leaving the tent, Naruto walked under his own power as he'd finally relented to the unjust punishment of being sent to get some rest. Turning towards his own tent, Shou swiftly stopped his ideas of just heading off to sleep.

"My Lord, you need to eat.", he insisted, stopping him with yet another hand on his shoulder. It made Naruto scowl; Everyone was insisting on touching him today. "I've prepared something for you, if it'd please you."

He sighed. He very nearly told him off, as it was seriously bugging him out that people we're obviously of a notion that he needed taking care off, but the thought of preparing himself some food was less than tempting with as heavy as his body felt.

"...Right...", he groused, feeling just as grumpy as he must have sounded. Shou merely smiled with his patient amusement as he began to lead the way. A stray thought of thinking that Shou would make a good parent passed his mind, but he shoved the thought away as he was summarily offended by his own damned self.

And it didn't help that he could feel the Kyuubi's amusement flare either.

After just a few seconds, they arrived at Shou's tent, one he shared with Hono, the former slave girl that he'd honestly forgotten even existed over the last couple of months. She was in armor, much like the rest of the warriors as they arrived, looking up from where she was cooking at a firepit. The smile she sent Shou was stunning, one Naruto had often seen on Hina's face after she had began to return Ryu's affections. His new line of thinking quickly made him feel depressed again, so he quickly buried those thoughts where they belonged.

"Just in time.", Hono smiled at Naruto, bowing respectfully from where she was already hunched over the firepit. "My Lord. If you will, we've prepared some pillows to sit on inside, though I'm afraid you'll have to hold the bowl in your lap."

"It's no trouble.", Naruto muttered, nodding at her. She'd really filled out, seeing as the gaunt looking girl that he'd first seen was long gone as a thing of the past. The tent she now obviously shared with Shou was wide, probably about 16 feet in any direction, and he only had to hunch a little to get inside of the entrance flaps, though his size was considerable compared to most. "It's good to see you.", he said honestly as Shou ushered him inside.

"And you.", Hono responded in return as kindly as ever.

The inside of the tent was as sparse and minimalistic as any of their people was forced to live. Shou and Hono's sleeping kit were rolled together at the edge, ready to be packed or rolled out for use at any moments notice, but a carpet along with several pillows had been placed in the center by the tent wall. It was propped up in such a way that he could sit and lean back against them as they were propped up against one of the support poles for his comfort.

...Long as the pole didn't collapse under his weight at least.

Before he could reconsider the somewhat precarious positioning of his seating order, he was pushed gently, yet firmly ahead to take a seat on the ground. Hono entered the darkened tent, barely lit from the fires outside as she placed a bowl of soup in his lap, along with a piece of bread. It smelled of spices, meat and vegetables that Naruto didn't really care to guess what was, but his mouth swiftly watered and his stomach growled with hunger.

As he began to scarf down the food, he very nearly moaned as his body felt palpably relieved by finally getting some nourishment, but seeing as he had company he did his best to keep his dignity. Shou and Hono made small talk as he ate, clearly knowing he'd be too busy to talk as he stuffed himself.

As he finished up, Hono was looking at him expectantly as Shou moved to take the empty bowl and spoon.

"...Thanks...", Naruto murmured, wiping his mouth with the back of the hand. His mood was already a lot better too. "Didn't realize how hungry I was, but that would have been great no matter how well fed I was."

"You're too kind.", Hono nearly giggled, obviously still a bit tense in his presence. "Just threw something together really- I mean-!", Hono gasped, clasping her hands over her mouth as Shou barked a laugh at her poor choice of words. "-I mean, I of course did as best as I could, seeing as it was you who I was going to be serving, but it's not exactly like we have a lot to...", she trailed off, eyes widening when Naruto laughed, one that was shared by Shou as he passed her on his way out.

"Darling, Naruto don't mind, though I'm sure he appreciates the gesture."

"Aye.", Naruto chortled, leaning comfortingly back on the pillows. His eyes were really starting to feel heavy, but he didn't quite feel all that tired just yet. "Wasn't exactly born into this role, you know?"

"...Even so...", Hono pouted, looking down at the hands in her lap. She seemed sullen that she'd been laughed at, an adorable expression if any. "...Still did my best with what I had."

"I know, and I appreciate it.", Naruto smiled at her. "It's honestly reassuring to see you now, seeing as how you couldn't even look at me without discomfort half a year ago."

"With all due respect...", she snarked, much to his continued amusement as Shou returned to take a seat at her side, having taken out the utensils Naruto had used. "...I didn't really trust anyone in a position of power."

"Trusted Shou quickly enough, did ya not?", Naruto responded, feeling a bit cheeky with his response.

Seeing her lip thin out as it tensed, the blush to her cheeks was a clear sign of her embarrassment, one that only made Naruto rumble with another laughter. Strange how just minutes later he'd been completely unable to laugh. Food really was the way to a man's heart it seemed like.

"Suppose I did.", Hono muttered a bit tersely, her blush still in work as Shou shook his head. Naruto merely waved off the admonishing smirk that Shou gave him.

They bantered lightly for a minute, until Naruto finally remembered something he'd been intending to ask.

"Say, Hono...", Naruto said, drawing the girl's attention from Shou.

"Yeah?"

"Did you ever get to talk to En?", he asked, glancing over at Shou for a moment. "Seeing as your powers are similar?"

Hono made a sound of understanding as she nodded. "Ah, yes! I've actually been talking quite a lot with him."

"They've even trained together, on occasion.", Shou supplanted helpfully, to which Naruto blinked.

"Really now?", he smiled, seeing as the girl nodded eagerly. He'd completely missed that, but he had been very busy.

"Mhm! He doesn't have the time for it all that often, seeing as he's usually very busy with his duties with the Iron Guard. He really takes that seriously, as he should, you know?" As Naruto nodded tiredly, she rubbed her chin thoughtfully as she recalled something. "Shou told me you were considering if me and En come from the same clan; Sharing a bloodline limit that is, and En figured we probably are. I never really knew any of my folks myself; Kinda grew up in slavery you see and I have no clue as to what happened to my family. Was probably too young to remember. Either way, from what En told me, and considering the features him and me share, it's highly probable that we come from the same family, though he suspects we're far removed." She raked a hand through her hair as she paused for a moment. "According to him, our bloodline originally came from the 'Katou' clan, a very old family originating from a village west of the capital in Wind. Apparently, they aided in the founding of the capital during the era of the 2'th-"

Shou laid a hand carefully on Hono's shoulders. At her questioning look, he nodded towards Naruto who Hono quickly saw was sleeping, his head lolling back on one of the pillows as he breathed softly.

Smiling at one another, they shared a brief kiss before they left. The Iron Guard outside would ensure he got his much needed rest without any interruptions.

* * *

Some more days passed where Naruto grew more self-conscious about his working habits. Seeing as he didn't really feel like he could have fought off a toddler in the state he'd been, and the fact that En and Mari had managed to not bring their entire people into a state of emergency in his absence, he'd began to relent some responsibilities to those who had the capacity and the fortitude for it.

It felt... Strange to him, as he realized that his officers, those who he had spent the most of his time educating in the matters of leading, organizing, training, warfare, and so much more, had long since reached a point where they could comfortably run their own units without his interference. While they still asked for his guidance quite often, they did manage without him as En and Shou was also there to catch people if they metaphorically fell.

Eventually, they came to the point where they realized that the worst had passed them by and they could finally thread water. While some of the logistics were still needing to be solved, most of the wounded were either making recovery or at the very least in a stable condition.

It was finally time to get everyone back to the ships. And it was in regards to that, that Naruto found himself listening to Shou drone on with his report with forced interest.

"...That unit aside, everyone else are ready to resume their duties as normal, though all units are at a lower capacity as many are currently still recuperating. That would be all.", Shou said, seating himself next to Naruto again as he finished up. Their meeting was held in a large tent that had been raised in the middle of the support camp surrounding the ruined Nadeshiko village which worked as their primary location to coordinate between the forces.

Everyone else were seated somberly as Shou had spoken, but now turned their eyes expectantly to their Warlord.

"Thank you Commander.", Naruto nodded thankfully to Shou who bowed lightly in return. Naruto then turned back to the gathered officers in his tent. "Now is the time to look forward again, seeing as the battle and the issues that have arisen is behind us. We're not yet ready to leave the island, though I know that many of you are longing to return to our travels. Before we continue our journey, we still have work to do here, such as repairing, training and replacing our materials. Furthermore, we still need to communicate and cooperate with the Nadeshiko and uncover what their course of action currently is. We also have 567 prisoners from Frost that we need to decide on what to do with. While i am open to suggestions, I propose that we-"

An Iron Guard suddenly burst into the tent as quietly and respectfully as she could. The Guard maneuvered quickly past the other officers, muttering her apologies as she went.

Naruto halted his speech, patiently waiting for the Iron Guard who sidled up to him, covering her mouth next to his ear to whisper her message to him.

"...Shizuka requests admittance to the meeting, my Lord...", she whispered. Raising a questioning brow at the Iron Guard, she merely shrugged back at him, clearly not knowing why Shizuka had done so.

Even so, Naruto would allow it and gave her a nod as his curiosity got the better of him.

The Iron Guard quickly moved to comply, moving towards the entrance to get Shizuka while the officers shuffled and muttered uneasily.

After a minute, Shizuka entered. She had cleaned up nicely after the battle, her armor repaired or replaced and cleaned. She wore a dark red chestplate with shoulder pads, her arms bare apart from a set of forearm protectors. Beneath it all, she wore a black shirt and loose pants, a pair of steel protectors at her shins with combat shoes at her feet. She looked every bit the dutiful shinobi, the headband of Nadeshiko still displayed proudly on her forehead.

"Matriarch.", Naruto nodded respectfully, inwardly smiling upon seeing her. They hadn't talked much during the support effort after the battle, apart from whenever they had to coordinate between their two groups.

"Warlord.", Shizuka returned his nod with a bow as she entered the tent, taking up her position in the middle between the rest of the officers. Standing before Naruto who remained seated, a glance was shared between several of the officers, curious as to what Shizuka wanted with them.

"You asked for an audience? Apologies for being direct, but we're in the middle of a meeting."

"It's no trouble.", Shizuka waved him off with a smile. "But this is important and I only need a few moments of you and your council's time."

"Alright.", Naruto nodded, raising his arm with his palm towards her, indicating for her to take the floor. "Say your piece, Matriarch. We're listening."

"Thank you.", Shizuka bowed again, presenting herself with the decorum necessary to have his councilmen respect her. She turned to face the surrounding crowd, looking every bit the confident leader that Naruto recognized in her. "We fought an uphill battle against a superior enemy and our light was quickly fading. In our darkest hour, moments before we would have given up, you and your people rescued us. While the majority of our once thriving people is now dead, scattered upon the mountains like our ancestors were, a few of us still remain. And that is thanks to you." Facing Naruto's officers, Shizuka bowed deeply. "I know that you lost many in the endeavor to save our lives. You didn't have to, but you still laid down your lives to save ours. Not because you had to, but because one of our own came to beg desperately for your help. For that, we can never repay you."

Naruto's officers began to murmur among themselves and Naruto could see them smiling at her praise. Naruto knew that many had been disgruntled by the loss of life, especially since it had been for a fight that wasn't their own. Even so, he still carried their faith, but he would need to thread more carefully now. Too much pressure and that faith would break sooner or later.

"Thank you Matriarch.", Naruto said as calmly as ever, silencing his muttering officers. Shizuka rose from her bow and turned back to Naruto with an ever determined expression.

"Thank **you** , Warlord.", Shizuka pressed back, smiling beautifully. "Our village is now lost to us. It's been damaged to it's foundations and would take a long time to rebuild. Furthermore, there are so few of us left that we'd never be able to repel another attack by Frost."

"You believe that they would attack again?", Naruto questioned, frowning worriedly. They might have to push their timetables if that was the case.

"I do.", Shizuka nodded. "So it is clear that me and mine can no longer stay here, in the place where we have lived for many, many generations. But as you told me, Warlord...", Shizuka smiled wistfully. "It is not the place, nor the stone and the wood, that makes our homes. It is our **people**." Many of his officers looked to Naruto with smiles now. It was the same ideology of which he'd taught them himself. Shizuka visibly squared her shoulders as she looked expectantly at Naruto. "Therefore, it is why me and my own circle have decided upon the best course of action for our people. Mine have mingled with yours and stories of your origins have reached my ears.", she continued. "Allow our two peoples to become one, like you've allowed so many others. Allow us to come with you and make a new home for all of us."

His officers looked astonished at the revelation and they looked to Naruto with baited breaths to hear his response. They were smart enough to recognize the value of 800 people, trained as either shinobi or sporting other proficiencies.

Naruto made a show of considering her offer, rubbing his chin with a frown. Truth was, he'd already made his decision the instant he recognized her intentions as the value far outweighed the risks, but he had a couple of points that he worried about. The one of which he worried the most about, was for whatever reason Frost attacked. For all he knew, Nadeshiko could have been the first to provoke a conflict, but Shizuka hadn't been willing to tell.

"I see.", Naruto drawled curiously, observing Shizuka with a critical eye. "I can see why, but what is it that you and your people intend to do? We do not accept loiterers; everyone works, one way or another, for our way of life is one of adversity. We currently have no shinobi capacities, so I have to ask; If we were to make a shinobi unit to be led by you or someone of your choosing, would you be willing to acquiesce to that request?"

"To train and maintain shinobi? No.", Shizuka shook her head with a steely expression that brokered no argument. "To do the same with kunoichi? Yes. The Nadeshiko training is all we know and it is **ONLY** for women. That is a tradition none of us are willing to part with."

"...I see...", Naruto muttered, frowning as he contained some inward frustration at that. "I suppose we can discuss the details further at a later opportunity, as well as the political ramifications of accepting your people in regards to the aggression from Frost." He then turned to the wide-eyed officers in the room. "Before I make my decision, I wish to hear your thoughts on the matter. Shou?"

Seeing his Warlord's glance, Shou nodded and smiled at Shizuka.

"We were once like them.", Shou began. "Driven from our home and our people slaughtered. I say, let them join us. Together, we can only be stronger and our two peoples have already suffered together. Let us nurture the bond that is already there."

Smiling, Naruto nodded at Shou seeing as he had said his piece. As always, Shou continued to impress Naruto, taking to his lessons better than anyone else ever had.

One by one, his officers made their opinions known and Naruto was pleased to hear that their agreement was unanimous. Finally, it was time to make his own decision, one that he'd already made.

"Seems like your offer is met with resounding support, Matriarch.", Naruto smiled, a smile that was returned by Shizuka. "I accept your offer and I welcome you."

"Thank you.", Shizuka breathed with visible relief, bowing deeply to show her gratitude.

"Then you may now take your seat, as you're now a part of this council.", Naruto waved at the side to the other officers, indicating for her to take her place among them. "For now, we're currently discussing-"

"Apologies.", Shizuka interrupted, her tone harder and colder. The shift in personality made Naruto pause quickly. "But I have to make a demand of you, before either of us fully accept our integration into your forces."

Frowning, Naruto did not like where this was heading. Seeing as Shizuka's head was facing down, he couldn't read her expression.

"...Alright.", Naruto relented after a few long seconds. "Say your piece."

Shizuka then rose, her expression as hard as it had been when they had first met.

"I will be frank; The only reason me and my people are willing to join with yours, is due to desperation. We have nowhere else to go and we cannot stay here. You're our best bet for survival, seeing as Frost wants us either dead or captured.", Shizuka started, her voice carrying all of the authority of Nadeshiko. "I've heard nothing but good spoken of you, which is the only reason of which I'm entertaining the idea of joining forces with a wandering horde. Quite frankly, I've never heard of such a thing before, but maybe that is your strength. Even so, I have a demand of you, before we are willing to merge with yours."

"Very well.", Naruto nodded, frowning with an openly disgruntled expression to show his displeasure with her. "Name your demand, and I will consider it."

"Our price is this." Shizuka paused to take a deep breath. "The first, is a pledge from you. A pledge of blood, that under no circumstances are you to ever make peace with the Hidden Frost Village. They butchered my people and for that, I will **NEVER** make peace with them. They will forever remain an enemy to me and my people. The Nadeshiko is an old people with old traditions, and while I will not demand that we go to Frost right now to seek justice for our dead, I will not have you break bread with them either."

Naruto's frown deepened at this demand and the rest of the officers waited with baited breaths as they looked between the two in negotiation.

"Before I even consider such a request...", Naruto began, glaring hard at Shizuka who stared back unflinchingly. "...I demand to know the details of the conflict between Frost and Nadeshiko."

"Of course.", Shizuka immediately relented, much to Naruto's surprise. She had obviously been expecting his demand. "It was years ago when I was under the tutelage of our previous Matriarch. A marriage was proposed by our Matriarch and the former Shimokage, between myself and the Shimokage's son. Both parties agreed that upon resuming our prospective mantles of authority, we'd be wed to bring our two villages closer together, despite the strict marriage laws of my people." Shizuka paused to let her words sink in, having both Naruto's and his officers undivided attention.

"Marriage laws?", an officer questioned, drawing Shizuka's attention for a moment.

"Yes.", she nodded, throwing the officer a brief gaze. "Only one stronger than us would be allowed to wed a Nadeshiko kunoichi. Right before our induction to our new roles, Frost, as part of their allegiance with the Hidden Cloud Village, was drawn into a full scale war with foreign interests." Surprised, Naruto managed to keep his interest in the topic from showing. "Our previous Matriarch refused to let us be drawn into a war that was not our own and cancelled the marriage. Frost, and their new Shimokage, have been angry and slighted ever since, even if the previous Matriarch had every right to cancel the marriage in the way she did, as had been agreed upon beforehand."

As Shizuka fell to silence, patiently and expectantly looking to Naruto for his response, it was clear that she had nothing more to say on the matter. Naruto had half a mind to question the details about the war that Frost had participated in, but he doubted that Shizuka would know. Since they were, apparently, in allegiance with Hidden Cloud Village, one of the largest hidden villages in the entirety of the Elemental Nations, chances were that the war had been the one against the Akatsuki.

But this worried Naruto greatly. They were already on hostile grounds with Earth, Wind and Fire. If the conflict between the Nadeshiko and Frost stayed between them, chances were that Lightning wouldn't be bothered, but Naruto really did not wish to take that chance.

Even so, he couldn't afford to send the Nadeshiko on their way. He couldn't. Their value was far too great and they would probably never ever again get the chance to integrate a shinobi village into their own ranks in such a way.

"Alright, I will consider this... Pledge, of yours.", Naruto relented, but they would be having words about the definitions and details surrounding such a pledge. He'd never turn to slaughter Frost's innocents, like they had done to Nadeshiko, if Shizuka ever demanded it of him. "And your next demand?"

Shizuka sighed quickly with relief, before steeling herself again for her next demand.

"Right.", Shizuka nodded. "Our laws and our traditions demand some amount of justice to be delivered. Me and my people will not be satisfied otherwise. Therefore, as the slighted party in the conflict, I demand that you relinquish the prisoners from Frost into my care."

Her gaze was as cool and cold as the grave itself and her words caused a silence that was louder than any scream would at that moment be.

Naruto glared back at Shizuka, angry with her because of her brazen demands, but it was clear that Shizuka knew the value that she and her people posed to him and his army. Even so, Naruto wasn't sure if he liked the way she was forcing him to break his integrity. They would be having words about such behavior later, if their negotiations ended on a positive note.

"Why?", Naruto muttered, his voice loud even if it was nearly whispered in the now all too quiet tent. Considering Shizuka's cold and hateful expression, Naruto already knew what she intended to do with the prisoners.

"I will give my people the justice that our laws demand.", Shizuka responded simply, but no less hatefully. "Nothing more, nothing less."

More than 500 lives. That was how many prisoners would be given to Shizuka to exact her vengeance. While Naruto himself had been responsible for the slaughter that happened in 'The Ivory Docks', he had never intended or wanted for the carnage that had been set upon the village.

Could he really condone the slaughter of so many surrendered, helpless people, just to ensure the integration of the Nadeshiko village?

Naruto took a deep breath, closing his eyes with a grimace.

"...If I accept... And I am not saying I will...", Naruto began, his words as chilled as Shizuka's. "...If I give you what you demand of me, you and yours will surrender yourself completely to the laws of **MY** people. My word is law and you will **NEVER** again demand something like this of me again. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes.", Shizuka responded immediately.

Again, she surprised him with her immediate response. He'd assumed that, considering their strict and old laws and traditions, that he'd be met with a lot of resistance, but it seemed like even Shizuka realized the tenebrous position both of their people found themselves in.

That, or she was willing to give herself and all of her people for the ambition of revenge. The thought chilled his heart.

Opening his eyes again, Naruto glared harshly at Shizuka whom continued to gaze back unflinchingly.

Naruto made his decision.

"Then I accept your demands."

The officers in the room seemed to collectively breathe again as the tension began to deflate. Without a word, Shizuka lowered herself to her knees in a traditional seiza, palming the ground as she lowered her forehead to the ground.

As she made her pledge, Naruto felt the world, and the lives he was responsible for, weigh more heavily on him than ever before.

* * *

 _Hope you guys liked it. Again, some things were rewritten here, and i am ALSO rewriting certain parts of the next one, due to some healthy discussion._

 _MiNdZeRo here, signing out._


	32. Chapter 31

**Naruto - Warlord**

 _AN:_

 _I know, it's been an asslong time since the last update. I'm still going, but for those of you who has been following my AN's you already know about some of the bullshit that's passing through my life right now. I won't spend anymore time painting a picture you've already seen so many times already, so let's get right into it._

 _It's almost 4 am in the morning here now, so i'm not gonna spend much time with this AN. I could have waited until the morning, but chances are i'll be busy so i really wanted to get this out as quickly as possible. We're gonna have to save our little public discussion corner for the release of the next chapter, but as always, i WILL try my best to respond to your reviews, if any of ya have any questions or deductions you'd like to air. Or suggestions!_

 _This chapter was actually heavily rewritten after a long discussion with one of you reviewers and i think the chapter's much better off for it, so don't hesitate to ask or comment. I think i perhaps should be a bit more open and willing to discuss future developments about the story, but i just hate the thought of spoiling it._

 _Oh, and one last thing. The doc manager REALLY fucked up a lot of grammar now on this upload. I do think i got most of them, but if there's any glaring mistakes that really ruin the chapter, don't be afraid to let me know; it's 4 am, almost, so i ain't exactly the sharpest to catch them right now._

 _For now though, it's off to sleep for me. Last chapter received resounding support and i hope people continue to like the direction of which we're heading. I'll look forward to reading your reviews when i wake up!_

 _Enjoy!_

 **Chapter 31**

The stench was unbearable.

The townsquare of Nadeshiko village was littered with the rotting, festering and maggot riddled corpses of the Frost shinobi. Every brick upon the ground was covered in old dried up blood, splattered guts and separated limbs among the bloated bodies.

Standing on top of a building overlooking the townsquare of which he'd first met Shizuka, the smell seemed to pervade his senses like a plague, filling his nostrils and sticking to his skin like a layer of sweat. He could barely breathe despite his elevated position, as the smell was beyond anything he could have imagined. Even holding his nose, it felt as if he was breathing puss and... other things. The red glow of the setting sun threw an ominous atmosphere over the ruined village, as night quickly fell over the Nadeshiko's former home.

He stood, halberd clenched in his hand with the Kyuubi's emotions stirring oddly inside of him, with a grimace as he gazed upon Shizuka's work of retribution. True to her word, she had exacted vengeance upon the 500 prisoners from Frost. Their corpses had been dumped in the middle around the fountain together with those from the battle, their throats cut; A small mercy, as their end had been quick.

Revulsion and disgust was boiling inside of him. He had allowed this. Their lives where on his head, as he had ordered for them to be delivered to Shizuka, knowing their lives were forfeit. He may as well have put the knife to them himself. Men and women whose only crime was that of following orders.

"Warlord.", a feminine voice called from behind. Naruto's hand instantly clenched around the halberd, his shoulders tensing before he recognized Shizuka's somber voice. He had come there alone, having snuck away from his Iron Guard with a **Shadow Clone** taking his place to prevent them from knowing, but Shizuka had obviously suspected something. Shouldn't have surprised him, seeing as the Kunoichi were much more familiar with the more intricate side of manipulating and sensing chakra than that of his army.

He didn't turn around to face her, as he was afraid of what he would do when he saw her.

Would he see a woman, barely keeping it together after the slaughter of her people? Or would he see a monster, one that had slaughtered so many defenseless shinobi for a petty thing like vengeance?

The notion seemed hypocritical to him. Who was he to judge her, really... After The Ivory Docks?

Naruto didn't know how he would see her if he turned around. And so he kept his eyes upon the abomination before him, his expression hard as anger and disgust brew just beneath the surface.

"Matriarch.", Naruto nearly spat, pausing. A long couple of seconds passed until Naruto spoke again, using the momentary silence to calm his heart. "Come to enjoy the aftermath of your revenge?"

He regretted his words instantly, but as they had been said they were already set in stone. Shizuka, clad in her armor with a neutral expression, remained where she stood with a deep frown.

"...You think I enjoyed this?", she muttered, a touch of disbelief in her voice, though her feelings were otherwise masked wonderfully. "I did not. But my people have lost sons, daughters, sisters, brothers, fathers and mothers to Frost. They would have never accepted a decision of these shinobi being forced into our ranks or set free. I gave them what they wanted and what they deserved.", she stated. She would have seemed convinced, if not for the light quiver in her voice. "I did the right thing."

"...'The right thing'...?", Naruto rasped as shock filled him, unable to fathom her belief. He still refused to turn and look upon the woman. "The right thing? The **RIGHT** **THING!?** ", he suddenly roared, raising his halberd to slam the bottom of the shaft into the roof of the building he stood upon. The roof cracked, yet stood firm as a loud, reverberating bang rang out across the city. "No, what you did was to take the easy way out.", Naruto rasped. His body shook and he could feel the Kyuubi's chakra grasping at the edge of his sanity, as it often did when he found himself as furious as he was now. "Being a leader is not about giving your people whatever they want, whenever they want it. Doing so means that you have NO respect for them!", Naruto barked firmly. "Being a leader is about doing what is RIGHT for your people, despite their immediate, fleeting wishes. The best decision is seldom the most popular one, and it is your responsibility as the one who leads them to teach them and make them see that. Instead, you've catered to their selfish whims and that of your own."

"I did what our traditions-!", Shizuka began in an angry yell, but halted as Naruto threw his arm out to silence her.

"If your traditions demand the slaughter of defenseless women and men who were either surrendered or wounded, then your traditions are **EVIL!** ", Naruto roared, the Kyuubi's chakra infecting his sentence at the end, distorting his voice. He let his arms drop as Shizuka quieted. He had half a mind to knock her down from the roof if she opened her mouth again, but he knew that would be ill advised. For now, her people were only there because of Shizuka and her council's decision to join them. "You know what the real joke of this is? You want to know the comedy that pisses me off the most?" A long moment of silence met his words. "The real joke of it all...", he scoffed. "...Is that this isn't even on your conscience. Oh no!", he laughed derisively, shaking his head with disgust. "No, this is all on me. Even if it was your decision to slaughter these people, it was **I** that allowed it, as your Warlord. And if I could turn back time and make the decision over again, I would have done the same thing. You and your people are too valuable for me not to, despite my reprehension in allowing... This. But it is not you that will be condemned in the eyes of people, both our own as well as others when they hear of this." He sighed deeply, some of his anger leaving him as he calmed himself. "No, it's me who will be blamed and hated for it...", he whispered, frowning as he felt more tired than he ever had before. "...As is right. Did you know that, when you made your choice?"

A long pause, until Shizuka cleared her throat unsteadily.

"...Yes..."

Naruto smiled with resignation.

"I see.", he simply said. He'd already known, but it was refreshing that she was at least honest about it, as she'd used him either with or without meaning to. "Then I'll resent you all the same, but thank you for your honesty. I'll respect that about you, at the very least."

"You have every right to resent me.", Shizuka responded quietly. "But I did what I thought- No, what I believe is right. What was just, for my people."

"And therein lies the problem.", he began, throwing her a scathing glance over the shoulder, finally looking upon the woman with a glare, whose face was lowered and covered by a curtain of her long, black hair. "They are not your people anymore. They are **OURS**. And this was the last time you ever demand anything of me.", he spat, the threat clear in his tone as he looked back towards the corpses. "Get out of my sight."

She nodded stiffly and turned around, disappearing into the air in a flash of speed.

Pleased with her absence, Naruto's eyes went back to the horrible sight before him as he fell back into deep thought. He'd let her think of his words however she liked. Right then and there, she could vanish off the face of the Elemental Nations for all he cared.

Long into the night he stood, filled with shame and regret, dreaming of simpler, easier days far away from where he was.

* * *

A few more weeks passed as Naruto and his horde, now fully merged with the Nadeshiko people, struggled with the care of the wounded who had been infected by infections and what not. Some of the worse ones off didn't make it and their loss was felt by all, but most managed to pull through.

They had retreated back to their camp away from the Nadeshiko village after the village and whatever remained of the Frost shinobi had been scavenged. There, they would remain for a short while in order to make sense of things, but Naruto felt a sense of urgency in regards to the threat of Frost potentially returning. Their interference was sure to anger the Frost's leadership and Naruto had no doubts they'd move to retaliate, as anything else would make them seem weak in response.

In regards to the Nadeshiko, all men capable of fighting had joined his army as either spearmen, rangers, archers, medics, whatever it was that their previous training and expertise allowed them to function best as. Most of the Nadeshiko women stayed beneath Shizuka as she began to organize a shinobi force under Naruto's orders and a surprising amount of women from his army were volunteering for the new shinobi unit.

It was understandable that a lot of the women wanted to get away from the soldier life, heavily dominated by the men which provided them with few private liberties, but Naruto was worried of how it would affect his army in the future. Any form of segregation between the peoples nationality and genders had up until that point been non existent, so he was uncertain on how this would play out in the long run. He hoped Shizuka and the rest of the Nadeshiko would change their minds about their rule, but a part of him knew he shouldn't be holding his breath. Thus far, they had shown a stubborn streak he found more annoying than he'd ever admit.

Shizuka, for her part, rarely spoke to him. After their last meeting within the ruined village, Shizuka had not appeared until their next meeting, though he was pleased to note that they were still able to have a professional relationship to one another. She performed her duties as loyally as anyone, though Naruto was tempted to try and keep a closer eye on her. As they had obviously disagreed on several matters, and seeing as Shizuka had been effectively demoted from her previous position as Matriarch to now take orders from Naruto himself, he imagined a lot of feathers had been ruffled.

He'd therefore maneuvered Hisao, as the leading officer of the Rangers, to work closely together with Shizuka's kunoichi for now. They'd train and work together until the Kunoichi forces were more properly administered and organized, as Naruto intended for them to have their own responsibilities separated from the rest of his army, but that would need time. Time for Hisao to get a feel for the general attitude of the Kunoichi and report back to him. If anyone could be discreet, it was Hisao.

Mingling with his people, Naruto was both relieved and disappointed by the lack of backlash in regards to the mass execution of the Frost shinobi. Other than a few incidents, where alcohol had been involved in both the sharing of words as well as fists, his people had settled despite the loss of life. A part of him had hoped for their resentment, some form of validation for the atrocity that had been wrought on the Frost shinobi, but considering his people's history, as the majority was former slaves from the Ivory Docks, he shouldn't have been surprised. Most of his people had aided the Nadeshiko, one way or another both during and after the battle. That they held Frost in contempt for what they had seen wasn't really surprising.

Even so, Naruto couldn't help shake the disgust he felt with himself for what he had allowed. Each disgraceful act he did made the next one easier...

...And that was what he was starting to fear.

* * *

Naruto grasped the flaps of Kurotsuchi's tent, respectfully asking for entrance as the guards remained outside, flanking her tent as they always did to prevent their political captive from escaping. Hearing a somewhat joyful response for him to go ahead, Naruto entered the tent with one hand near the handle of the hatchet fastened at his lower back. While he didn't expect her to try anything, as Kurotsuchi made leaps in her improved health he could never be too careful.

It was in the middle of the day, yet the skies were covered in dark clouds, so the interior of her tent was somewhat dim. Her tent was sparsely decorated, with little other than a bedroll and a table to fill it. At the end of the day, she was still very much a prisoner. He entered to see Kurotsuchi lightly dressed in a linen top and shorts, exercising vigorously as she repeatedly rose her upper body from her back on the bedroll she laid upon.

She gave him a bright grin as he entered, a light sheen of sweat covering her exposed skin from her exertion.

"You know, you won't be available to wash yourself until tomorrow, right?", Naruto chuckled at her, pausing by the entrance to watch her for a moment. Athletic and lithe as she was, her body was quite a sight to see, even if Naruto never allowed himself to lower his guard around her.

"Gonna bother you more than me.", Kurotsuchi snorted in response. She continued her repetitions, which Naruto took as an invitation to come further into her tent. Even as a prisoner, he made a point to respect her needs as much as he could, even if she wasn't able to wash herself everyday. Bringing things in and out of her confines was always a risk; One could never know what a Shinobi might be able to do, even with the most innocent looking things. Better to not take any chances at all.

Naruto waited respectfully for her to finish her repetitions, whistling approvingly when she flipped expertly to her feet.

"You're looking healthier each day.", he began, smiling softly at her. He was glad of her recovery, both for her own sake as well as that of his own considering her grandfather. "Yano's assuring me you're gonna make a full recovery."

"Mhm!", she hummed, nodding energetically. Her face was flushed with exertion as she grinned and one would have never been able to tell that she was a prisoner, if not for her chakra dampeners. "Surprised by their competence. From what I know, it ain't that long since your people started learning, right?"

"Right.", Naruto confirmed, watching as she began to stretch. He absentmindedly noted how... limber she was. It did strangely pleasant things to his stomach that he figured it was best not to think too hard on. "Got some folk that were taught before they joined up, so some knowledge is in circulation from them... But aye, most were taught more recently." Moving over towards the table, he gingerly took up a seat on his knees next to it, smiling wryly at Kurotsuchi. "They've had a lot of forced practice."

"So I heard.", Kurotsucho sighed as she stretched. Her top strained against her breasts as she shifted from side to side, and Naruto could swear she smirked at him when she caught him looking. "People learn the best and the fastest when thrown into it. And it's not like they've had much of a choice, right?"

"There's always a choice, one way or another.", Naruto muttered enigmatically, shrugging her comment off. "I wanted to check up on you. Been some days since last we spoke, I've-"

"'-Been busy', I know.", she giggled. Rolling her shoulders once, she trudged over to him, seating herself next to him. "I don't blame you, I know you've got a lot on your shoulders." She threw him a warm look. "Gotta say, I do miss our talks though."

A shiver ran up along his spine and he could hear the Kyuubi growl irritably just below the surface of his subconscious. He gave her a smile in return and spoke quickly to move the topic along to safer waters.

"Glad you aren't losing your mind in here.", he muttered, glancing over her form. She'd filled out nicely since her self-imposed starvation. She looked healthy now, as much as she did before her capture. "There hasn't been any more incidents with the guards giving you lip, aye?"

"None.", she confirmed, leaning back on her hands. Naruto swore she played up the arch of her back for him; nobody had such a naturally entrancing sway. "I've been chatting a lot with the female Iron Guard- the what's her name again? Akane?", she bit her lower lip with a frown, looking towards Naruto for confirmation. He nodded, knowing the Iron Guard in question, just as he knew them all. Akane's father had been injured permanently in the battle for the Ivory Docks. Naruto had made sure personally that his family were well taken care of, though he'd met Akane's admittance into the Iron Guard with some hesitance as she was a bit young. She was talented though, and had the same right as anyone else. "Yeah... She's nice, but man are they strict with what they're willing to talk about.", she huffed. "Bit annoying really, with how loyal they are to you and your orders."

"Still trying to wiggle out some information then?", Naruto drawled teasingly, though he watched her imploringly for any deception in her response. She merely smirked back at him, before she picked up a towel on the table to dry herself of her sweat, at least as well as she could without undressing in his presence.

"Can you blame me? Can't help it if I'm nervous about where we're heading next. You know, I was really worried about you when the fighting against the Frost happened.", she trailed off as she gradually lost her impish grin. "It's horrible what the Frost did to the Nadeshiko. While we never dealt with the Nadeshiko ourselves in Earth, I remember the stories I was told as a child. "She leaned back on her hands as she looked up thoughtfully. "Rumored to be both the most beautiful and lethal Kunoichi out there... Strange to see what they've been reduced to."

"Non intended insult aside, I can see what you mean.", Naruto agreed slowly, ignoring the pointed look she gave him in response to his poor, if a bit pointed, joke. "And I can see that Akane's been running her mouth more than what she's been ordered too."

Kurotsuchi sighed, frowning as she regarded him for a moment.

"Please don't be angry with her. We spent hours together last week when she was on duty and I'm a kunoichi. It's easy for me to persuade people into telling me more than what they mean to. And you don't have to be so worried of what I'm trying to do.", she pressed, looking back at him unflinchingly. "I want to help. I know you're worried I might try and escape and all, but-"

"If you're trying to convince me to release those dampeners, you can forget it.", Naruto interrupted, a bit uncaringly. Her hurt look made him more uncomfortable than he'd care to admit. "Don't give me that look.", he admonished, taking a deep breath as he gave her a stern gaze. "At the end of the day, you're still a kunoichi captured after a botched assassination attempt. Nothing's going to change tha-"

 _"Warlord! We've got company!"_ , one of his Iron Guard shouted from outside.

Frost.

Swearing under his breath, he grabbed a hold of his halberd and bolted for the exit, but was stopped as Kurotsuchi grabbed a hold of his wrist. Gaze snapping towards her own, he almost expected her to try and assault him, but she merely looked at him with a pleading look.

"Please.", she muttered, expression begging him to listen. "I can help."

Looking down at the kunoichi who had gotten so far since her injury, the kunoichi who he himself had entertained the idea of killing, look up at him with her searching expression, made him pause for a moment. Her face was still flushed from her earlier exercise, some hair lightly matted against her sweaty skin, her lips strained invitingly in a pleading expression.

Uncomfortably aware of how she made his stomach tumble, he pulled his arm out of her grip.

"...Sorry...", he muttered, not knowing what else to say as he turned away. He didn't wish to see the hurt look that he knew she was sending him.

 **'Get a fucking grip.'** , the Kyuubi groused irritably as Naruto made his way outside. **'You know she's working you, so find your sense of reason!'**

Doubt plaguing his mind, Naruto knew it's words to be true.

As he left the tent, he was met with the carefully controlled chaos of his encampment. Men and women were yelling as they geared up, running to their units as the officers rounded them up in their designated areas in order to protect their camp from all angles. Fires were killed, food left unfinished and trampled as whatever was not a necessity for the battle was summarily forgotten.

Just a bit ahead of him, Shou and En ran up to one another, with several more officers on the way as they ran, their units just about ready to defend. Making his way over, footsteps suddenly appeared next to him.

"...Storm's coming.", a small voice came from next to him.

Throwing a brief glance to his side, he saw Shizuka in a black kunoichi armor. Her words and presence made him frown, a brief flare of anger upon seeing her.

"Storm?", he questioned easily, unsure of what exactly she meant. They were close enough now to Shou and En's position for them to hear and they immediately fell silent.

Coming to a stop at the meeting spot, Shizuka rose a hand, pointing towards the far distance.

At the far end of the island, on the opposite from their own position in the direction of the ruined Nadeshiko village, a cloudy storm had gathered. Naruto frowned as he watched it intently for a long moment. A white sheen layered the air around it, exposing it's nature as a snowstorm, even at a distance.

...And it was headed straight towards them with shocking speed.

Just as he made the realization, a snowflake fell right past Naruto's eyes, much like it had during the night of the Nadeshiko village.

Frost had come for revenge.

"T'was you and your kunoichi that sounded the alarm then?", En questioned raspily, receiving a nod from Shizuka.

"What is it then?", Shou muttered worriedly, eyes fixed calculatingly on the approaching storm. "The storm I mean. Because that seems a bit more potent than the night of the battle for Nadeshiko."

Shizuka took a deep breath, glancing up at Naruto for a moment, who caught her glance with a raised brow.

"Not what.", Shizuka muttered quietly, a light shiver running up her body. "Who."

Naruto felt his blood drain from his face, his features going ashen at the implications of her words.

"...You ain't telling me a person's making that, no way!", En barked incredulously, throwing a glance at the approaching storm. As it had gotten much closer now, it almost seemed like twice the size.

The wind was starting to pick up, the snow falling even harder around them.

"Shimokage?", Naruto questioned more calmly than what he felt, gaze already going from position to position between the units, trying to find improvements where he could.

"No.", Shizuka muttered again, her eyes now fixed on the storm. "'The Storm' is Frost's champion." A powerful, cold wind buffeted the area, kicking up Shizuka's hair around her as they all swayed against it's fierceness. "Time's up."

The Storm was nearly upon them now, the white sheen of the storm coming like a curtain of death that would blanket them at any moment.

"All units, first row of Spearmen in front with the second in the back, ready to switch if needed! 4'th and 8'th, get the non-combatants in center and protected!", Naruto began, yelling through the steadily increasing howl of the storm. "Archers, eyes out and arrows nocked. Anything moves, they shoot it as long as it don't risk hurting our own!" With a dismissive wave of his hand, the officers in lead of the mentioned units ran off, immediately yelling orders for their men. "Medics.", Naruto began, receiving a fierce nod from Yano at his side. "Shields up and at the ready in the center. You aid the wounded where you can, but prioritize your own safety before anyone else. We don't need you guys becoming second patients because you get distracted, understood?" At her decisive nod, she too was waved off to bark orders to her unit. "Rangers." Hisao, covered against the howling wind within his cowl, gave a slight nod as he eyed his Warlord. "I want you guys to cover the medics. Don't let a single one of these assholes in." Hisao's eyes hardened as he laid a fist on his chest to show his understanding. He too was waved off as Naruto finally turned to Shizuka. "As for the Kunoichi, keep them grounded. I don't need them in the line of fire for our archers. Save your chakra in order to counter possible incoming techniques when needed, understood?" At her nod, the final officer was waved off, leaving only Shou and En with him as the last minute preparations were made.

A light cover of snow now covered the ground, pelting away at their armors and tents. The surrounding trees groaned against the storm in protest, while the ever looming storm hadn't even hit them fully yet.

A stray thought, one that scared him, wondered what sort of individual 'The Storm' was. What control would it take to create something like this? He didn't want to imagine, but he knew the answer would soon be revealed to them no matter their wishes.

"Shou, on me. En, I want the Iron Guard on us, eyes out like the rest."

"Aye!", En groused, immediately spitting out orders for the Guard. Shou shuffled uneasily as he eyed the incoming storm. The curtain of white was seconds away from hitting them now, rolling over them like a moving mountain.

"...I don't like this...", Shou muttered. He shivered, as the temperature was dropping rapidly. "What are you thinking in numbers?"

Naruto pursed his lips for a moment as he put on his helmet, his masked visor sliding in place. He stilled his nerves and controlled his breathing.

"I'm thinking, our interference in Nadeshiko was truly unexpected. Chances are, as Frost's a minor village, that their main fighting force was dedicated at Nadeshiko, which was captured, killed or routed. Whatever force is coming here now, it's their elite. I'm thinking their intention here is not a complete and utter victory, but rather to cause us as much damage as possible." His gaze narrowed at the storm. "I can't imagine them being able to hold this storm up for long. It has to drain whoever's maintaining it something fierce."

"Brace!", someone yelled from one of the watchtowers, seeing the white curtain of snow roll over the tree tops just a short distance away with breakneck speed. Everyone visibly braced for the storm, barely peeking over their shields.

And then, the storm hit.

Temperature dropping immediately from the sudden, biting cold of the wind, the storm forced them all to lean further against the winds lest they be blown off balance. The snowfall was so thick in the air that Naruto couldn't even see the forest ahead of the camp, barely a few hundred feet away.

They were enveloped in a white hell, where sound and sight were taken from them as the storm raged around them. Tents that had been poorly anchored had already been blown away and loose items were either buried in snow or taken by the winds.

Several tense moments later, where everyone was kept on their toes, a kunai whistled through the storm. It went straight towards one of the spearmen, piercing and killing the man through his skull.

"Shields up!", Shou roared, and just in time as a storm of shuriken and kunai came from every direction. The snow and raging winds made it hard if not impossible to react to the projectiles that pierced the wind, masked by the storm.

 **"Archers, fire at will."** , Naruto growled out, Kyuubi already filling his veins with the powerful, malevolent chakra.

"ARCHERS, FIRE AT WILL!", Shou roared at his side. The officers repeated his shout and arrows were soon fired blindly into the white hell that obscured both sight and vision. Arrows by arrows disappeared into the wall of white around them without any way of telling if they hit or not.

The kunai and shuriken continued to rain over them, piercing flesh at a steady interval. Naruto could hear his men and women scream at the pain they felt, others just dropping silently as a stray projectile pierced their throat or skull.

"...This is bad...", En groused, watching the medics already hard at work pulling the wounded aside.

 **"We're too exposed like this."** , Naruto muttered with frustration. **"We need a way to counter attack. Let's get our rangers and kunoichi-"**

 **"Frost Release: Frozen Dragon Technique!"**

Both Shou, En and Naruto's eyes widened as their features went ashen. They threw a swift glance around to try and locate from where the booming voice had come from, but the storm made it impossible.

 **"TAKE COVER!"** , Naruto roared at the top of his lungs, fearful for the lives of his people. Their camp still had their sick, wounded, young and infirm and the last thing he wanted was for them to become casualties. They were stowed away in center, protected by a circling unit, but a technique like that would mow them down same as anyone else.

There was no warning as the ice dragon pierced through the carpet of snow around them from the north west. Naruto could do little more than watch in horror as it tore into a unit, carving through like a hot knife through butter, visibly tearing his men to shreds by the force before it continued along it's path. It continued straight into one of his archer units before it shattered, leaving 2 of his units with major casualties in just a few seconds.

"Reserve units!", Shou immediately roared to those who had remained untouched at the rear lines. "Switch and support! Medics, get the wounded-"

 **"Frost Release: Heavenly Avalanche!"**

 **'Naruto-!'** , the Kyuubi roared with an uncharacteristically amount of worry.

'I know!', Naruto shouted back in his thoughts. It had come from their north-east and he immediately ran for that direction. His Iron Guard close on his flanks, they ignored the projectiles that still pelted across the camp as their **Iron Fist** was up and running to protect them.

Just as he arrived at the north-eastern position of his units, an enormous shadow began to loom over them menacingly from within the white hell ahead of them, gradually growing in size as it approached. The sound of rushing snow came closer and closer until it finally became visible.

It was an avalanche. An actual fucking avalanche, taller than the surrounding trees themselves, that rushed towards them.

 **"Hold!"** , Naruto roared as his spearmen nearly faltered in their fear and broke their lines. His left hand was already moving through a set of handsigns, a look of great concentration upon his face.

'Gonna need your help for this...', Naruto murmured in his thoughts, receiving a consenting growl from the beast. He immediately felt the Kyuubi's chakra rushing through him, carefully aiding him in weaving his technique.

Just as the avalanche was about to hit them, Naruto roared out as his completed the technique.

 **"Wind Release: High Pressure!"**

For a single moment within the storm, the air seemed to shift and go deathly still around Naruto, before violently accumulating around him. With the aid and power of the Kyuubi, he sent the violent winds straight into the rushing avalanche which seemed to explode at the contact, sending an enormous amount of snow into the air and across the camp.

Before anything could be said or done, a wave of shinobi, clad in white furs, wool and armor came bursting out of the remnants of the avalanche. With a wave of shuriken and kunai that fell several of Naruto's men and women, they were on them and within their lines within a second before anyone could react.

 **"Fight free!"** , Naruto roared angrily, seeing so many of his people die at once. He rushed into the combat, spearing a Frost shinobi who had just killed one of his own with a sword. His Iron Guard needed nothing said and threw themselves into the combat as well.

Twirling his halberd, Naruto cut another Frost Shinobi in two, only to be denied as the shinobi burst into light, powdery snow that dissipated in the air.

'Bunshin or replacement technique?', Naruto asked himself curiously, not given a moment of reprieve as the same shinobi burst out of the snow covered ground next to him. With a spin, the shinobi tried to deliver an expertly delivered swiping kick to Naruto's face, but Naruto had been ready for it. Grasping unto the man's foot, Naruto threw the man above and around his head and slammed him into the ground. His halberd quickly followed, cleaving into the man's chest with brutal efficiency.

Before he could turn, a kunoichi jumped on his back with a kick to the back of his knees. A tanto blade was driven into the vulnerable area between his helmet and shoulder armor, but her attack was foiled by Naruto's **Iron Fist**. With a grunt, Naruto span and swiped after her with his halberd, but she was quick and ducked away at the last second.

As the kunoichi disappeared between several others fighting, chaos now reigned across his entire camp. Naruto couldn't see Shou or En, or any of the other officers for that matter. The entire camp was in chaos as men and women fought for their lives and Naruto couldn't tell where any of his units no longer were.

Just ahead of him, a man who Naruto knew had his throat cut by a Frost shinobi wielding a kunai.

 **"Ko!"** , Naruto roared as he watched the man fall with a spurt of blood. Pulling out his secondary weapon from his back, a hatchet, Naruto threw it with all his power at the shinobi, striking him dead center in the chest. Satisfied that he wouldn't get up again, Naruto rushed over to Ko, but it was no use. His throat was cut, brain already asphyxiating as Naruto could easily see his distant, unseeing stare as Ko gurgled and hacked up blood.

He was a father of two, one who had recently come of age to bolster the ranks of his 7'th Spearmen Unit.

Gritting his teeth, he raised his left hand again.

 **"Shadow Clone Technique!"** , he roared, his clones emerging around him by near a hundred who immediately threw themselves into the fray...

...Only for them to dissipate forcefully a moment after, sending Naruto's already tumultuous emotions further into a spiral.

 **'This storm, it's not natural.'** , Kyuubi growled aggressively. **'The cold's killing them, somehow, even though it shouldn't.'**

Further musings was broken as Naruto was attacked from the side. Charging to his feet, Naruto twirled his halberd to deflect the shinobi's sword up and into the air, before running him through with the sharpened rear end of the halberd, all in the span of a split second.

Kicking the mortally wounded man off his weapon, Naruto watched as they were gradually beating them back with a sense of relief. He saw several of their recently enlisted Nadeshiko kunoichi fight with a sense of fervor he could only assume was due to a wish for revenge for what Frost had done to them.

Suddenly, a cold far worse than anything before seeped into his skin from behind. It was the only warning he received.

A rushing cloud of whisping snow surged towards him. His eyes widened as the shinobi from Frost threw themselves away, leaving his own men to be consumed by the converging cold. His men screamed as they disappeared into it on it's way towards Naruto. He barely managed to spot the rushing glint of a long, elongated blade flash through as it bisected one of his own in two. A couple of seconds what all it took for the assailant to rip through his men, before it was on top of Naruto.

Someone was inside of that rushing cloud and from what Naruto could see, was using a schythe.

He narrowed his eyes at the strange choice of weapon, but steeled himself as his assailant rushed for him. A glint of steel was the only warning he got as it came upon him, forcing him to deflect the blade from above.

Their weapons clashed with a loud bang that reverberated through the battlefield, spinning up the snow around them as the masking cloud dissipated from his attacker.

Locked by their weapons together, Naruto eyed his attacker warily as she was revealed. It was a woman, eerily pale of both skin and eyes that had no pupils. She was quite beautiful, by what little of her he could see. An oval face with high cheeks, with eyebrows thinly and elegantly drawn. Her eyes was as calm as the eye of the storm, matching the rest of her expression as she eyed him neutrally and emotionless, as if the raging combat around them was a thing not worth noting. She wore a tight, white silken cowl of which hid whatever else might have been shown of her feautures, while her body, while thin and athletic, was also hidden behind a Frost combat armor of white furs, wool and plated armor.

The schyte had a simple steel handle, with a blade just as simple in it's design. It was long and wide however, as wide as his leg at the thickest and about as long as the woman was tall.

The cold was... almost unbearable in her vicinity, and Naruto could feel the chakra wafting off of her. Had it not been for the Kyuubi warming him up, he would have been in danger of suffering frostbite.

This woman needed no introduction. This was 'The Storm' that Shizuka had warned him about.

His thought process was interrupted by the girl's tilted head, observing him almost curiously for a moment.

He received no warnings. None.

Suddenly, she pulled her schyte, dragging his halberd towards herself as she spun. Momentarily disoriented as her schythe flashed around and over her, he barely managed to duck and roll as the schythe nearly cleaved his chest.

Rolling to his feet with a twirl, Naruto swiped at her horizontally with a flourish. Already prepared for her expert riposte, he swayed and spun beneath her responding diagonal swipe. Anchoring his feet as he stopped his evasive dodge, his halberd was already poised to strike, stabbing forward.

With a shift to her stance and an undulating sway to her shuffling feet, she dashed back as she expertly locked the schythe with the blade of the halberd. With a strength that had no right to come from her much smaller figure, she pulled at Naruto's halberd, enough so as to force him forward or relinquish his weapon.

Slamming a foot forward into the ground to stop the pull, Naruto's eyes widened in fear as she dashed forward, appearing way inside of his comfort zone before he could blink. His left hand ramming into her face in a half-baked panic, The Storm merely dissipated into a cloud of light, powdery snow that obscured his vision.

The whistle of a blade carving through the air came from behind, but luckily the Kyuubi had been prepared. Kyuubi's chakra violently churning around him, it compressed painfully around Naruto, before expelling itself outward in a fierce explosion. The winds whipped around him at the force, expelling the surrounding snows everywhere. The people that had been fighting close were thrown away too as a result, both friends and foes alike.

The Storm, the woman that is, was also momentarily sent flying. Tumbling across the broken camp, she lodged the blade of her schythe in the ground, tearing it apart as it broke her momentum. Coming to a stop, she offhandedly bisected 2 nearby fighters without taking her eyes off Naruto.

'Thanks.', Naruto muttered as the Kyuubi's chakra receded, the bloodlust disappearing with it. While he could control it to some extent, too much was still dangerous.

A shadow suddenly fell over Naruto. Snapping his head towards his right, he saw a **Frost Dragon** about crash down upon him. Sucking in a sharp breath, he reared back with his halberd as he had to destroy it. It would hit his men and women fighting if he dodged.

 **"Lava Release: Ash Stone River!"** , a voice shouted hard throughout the storm, and Naruto was surprised to see a thick cloud of ash waft in between himself and the approaching dragon. Swiftly condensing into a black, molten wall, Naruto was not given the time to look for whoever aided him as the construct smashed into the wall with the force of a mountain. It shattered itself upon the molten wall, taking it down with it in an explosion of debris that rained across the field.

From the corner of his eye, he spotted a flash of movement.

 **'Naru-!'** , the Kyuubi roared it's warning, but Naruto was already a step ahead.

Forgoing his defense, Naruto twirled the halberd above his head, before heaving his entire weight into a swiping strike from left to right towards the movement he'd sensed. His maneuver happened in a flash, catching 'The Storm' by surprise as she had lunged for him.

She managed to block, but only partly as the blade pushed against the shaft of her schythe. His strength too much for her to handle, it dug into her side in a shallow cut. With the majority of the blow having been absorbed in her block, she yelled with pain and surprise as she was sent flying off, tumbling across the camp where she eventually smashed through the supporting pillars of a watchtower. Naruto's men who had been occupying it screamed with shock as it collapsed, but the damage to The Storm had been done.

She eventually rolled to a stop outside of their encampment, hunched over her wound in pause.

Naruto watched her a moment longer, taking note of the receding cold. Shouts of warnings broke out from the combating Frost Shinobi and suddenly, they were all making a break for it as they made a full retreat.

A pair of Shinobi appeared next to The Storm, grabbing her by the shoulder to haul her away.

 **"Archers, fire at will!"** , Naruto roared furiously as it was clear they had beaten them back. **"Take down as many as you can!"**

His archers, finally regaining their bearings as the wind and snow had already died down to much more manageable levels, wasted no time firing away at the retreating Shinobi. Several fell to both arrows and javelin that was thrown after them, which Naruto observed with sadistic glee.

Looking back towards The Storm, who was still being hauled away by her comrades, their eyes met. The Storm observed him with cool interest, a look that was returned with a glare of resentment. Seeing as his archers weren't focused on her, Naruto anchored his halberd in the ground and stuck his hand out.

 **"Javelin!"** , Naruto growled out. A nearby Iron Guard quickly placed a javelin in Naruto's hand, which he immediately took aim with.

She wasn't getting away if he could help it.

It was then, his eyes set on The Storm, that he saw her lips turn into a small grin, the corners of her lips barely quirking to show her amusement. It was then, that Naruto read her lips whisper some words...

 _ **I won.**_

A flash of rage surged through him, taking with it a stream of the Kyuubi's chakra as he threw the javelin with all his might. It soared through the air faster than the eye could see.

Before it hit it's mark, The Storm along with her comrades, disappeared into the forest in a flash speed, with the javelin missing it's mark.

The battle was over.

"Set a perimeter!", Shou's voice burst through the chaotic camp, littered with dead and wounded. "Warlord!? Warlord, where the hell are you!?"

Seeing his people run around like headless chicken, his officers screaming orders left and right at the top of their lungs, Naruto threw a last look towards the direction of which the Frost had escaped to.

Somehow, he had a feeling they'd meet The Storm again eventually. She had been a force to be reckoned with to be sure, and he wondered how much of an effect maintaining snowstorm had on her physically, but she had been mortal like the rest of them in the end.

Turning towards the center of the camp, Naruto mentally steeled himself for the grim task of cleaning up the camp and reorganizing the mess...

...And then he froze to his spot, as he spotted the one who had, in all likelihood, aided him in the battle.

Kurotsuchi stood there a good 10 feet away, free of her shackles. She wore an impish grin, despite the light blood she had splattered over her which revealed her to be a participant in the fight. Shocked beyond words as his his mouth was agape, his expression obviously showed through his mask as Kurotsuchi grinned. Words failed him as his mind went a mile a minute to process what he was seeing. She giggled nervously at his pause, deliberately dropping the bloodied kunai in hand as the people surrounding her finally realized who she was, brandishing their weapons at her in shock.

"A-Aha, um...", she stuttered, though her infuriating and impish grin was still in place. "...Surprise?"

Naruto was not amused.

* * *

 _You know the drill._

 _MiNdZeRo here, signing out._


End file.
